Nicktoons: Fragmented Dimensions
by Kh32016
Summary: Tras un evento ocurrido una noche en Amity Park, Danny Phantom se vera en la difícil tarea de reparar la realidad, pero para tan enorme tarea tendrá que afrontar enormes peligros y no estará solo ya que recibirá la ayuda de inesperados aliados, juntos formaran un gran equipo de héroes para salvar el multi-verso; Crossover de nickelodeon.
1. Una noche en el museo

**Nicktoons Fragmented Dimensions**

 _Amity Park es una pequeña ciudad apacible y tranquila para vivir, sus ciudadanos viven en paz y sin ninguna preocupación...excepto por una cosa, de vez en cuando la ciudad tiene problemas con entidades ectoplasmicas, o, fantasmas para decirlo de manera más corta. Estos pueden aparecer donde sea, en las escuelas, el centro comercial o hasta en las casas. Algunos son inofensivos y se dedican a vagar por ahí, pero hay otros fantasmas que son mucho más peligrosos y que pueden llegar a representar una amenaza seria para la ciudad, afortunadamente Amity Park posee a su propio protector contra estas entidades fantasmales un joven adolescente el cual posee un gran don; su nombre, Danny Phantom. El nombre real de este héroe es Daniel Fenton y él ha defendido a su ciudad de los fantasmas desde que obtuvo sus poderes a los 14 años tras un accidente que tuvo con el portal fantasma de sus padres, viviendo desde entonces todo tipo de aventuras. Durante mucho tiempo Danny mantuvo su identidad en secreto excepto para sus amigos Sam Manso y Tucker Foley y su hermana Jazz Fenton; pero todo cambió luego de haber salvado al planeta de un asteroide que pudo haber hecho añicos a la Tierra, revelando su identidad ante el mundo y siendo declarado un héroe a nivel mundial. Luego de eso toda la vida de Danny Fenton cambio, su mejor amiga Sam se convirtió en su novia, su amigo Tucker se volvió el alcalde más joven de la ciudad de Amity Park y estatuas de él se erigieron en las principales capitales del mundo como agradecimiento, pero del resto en general la vida de Danny volvía a ser tan "normal" como él acostumbra. Meses después de aquel incidente algo muy grande ocurrirá que hará que Danny tenga que unir fuerzas con personajes muy particulares._

 **Una noche en el museo**

Es de noche en las inmediaciones del museo de Amity Park, dos guardias de seguridad vigilan la puerta del frente, uno de ellos estaba que se dormía, el otro guardia nota el estado de su compañero.

—¡Oye, estate atento! — el guardia se agita y abre los ojos.

—¡Ah! — esté lanza un bostezo— En serio hombre no me acostumbro al turno de noche.

—Pues será mejor que te acostumbres, a no ser que quieras que te corran.

—Es fácil para ti decirlo— el guardia semidormido estiraba sus brazos— y todo porque mañana se viene una exhibición especial desde temprano ¿Por qué no contrataron a un equipo de seguridad especial?

—Porque el alcalde aseguro que no existiría ningún problema con unos pocos guardias y la seguridad mejorada que se colocó en el museo.

—Mira que responder ante un rico megalómano es una cosa, pero que el que dirija la ciudad sea un chico de solo 14 años, esta ciudad se volvió loca.

—Cuidado, es del alcalde de quien estás hablando... ¿Uh? — en eso el guardia ve a una figura encapuchada acercarse a la entrada— ¿Y eso? Espera aquí— el guardia se acerca a ver—Disculpe, el museo está cerrado— la figura de la capucha roja no le contesta— ¿Me escucho? — la figura levanta la mirada revelando unos ojos rojos intensos— ¿Esta bien? — la figura abrió su túnica y de ella surgió un monstruo de color verde con forma de pulpo—¡AHHH! — la criatura tomo al guardia y lo lanzo contra el muro del museo cayendo luego al suelo.

—¡¿Que rayos?!— la criatura luego fija su mirada en el otro guardia y procede a atacarlo igual— ¡AHHHH! — con ambos guardias fuera de combate la figura encapuchada hizo que la criatura volviera a dentro de su túnica y luego se acercó a la entrada del museo, al voltear vio que otra figura oscura se aproximaba.

—Buen trabajo querida mía, muy buen trabajo— ambas figuras estaban al lado de la otra— ahora sigamos con la siguiente fase— las figuras se toman de las manos y haciéndose intangibles atraviesan las puertas sin mayor problema— Bien ya estamos adentro, hora de encargarse del complejo sistema de seguridad— la figura encapuchada libera más monstruos y estos atravesando las paredes fueron a las cajas de fusibles presentes en el museo y estos las rompieron de manera que se desactivaran las cámaras sin saltar las alarmas— Bien ahora que tal un pequeño tour.

Las dos figuras se desplazan por los pasillos del museo lleno de esculturas, pinturas y demás obras de arte pero ellos las ignoraban como si no valiese la pena ni mirarlos, ellos tenían un objetivo fijo y estaba en todo el centro del museo—Y ahí esta— la figura fue iluminada por la luz del lugar revelando que se trataba de un hombre de piel pálida usando una gabardina negra, una camiseta roja elegante y un bombín negro— la pieza más valiosa de todo el museo !La Roca del Orden y el Caos!— el hombre estaba frente una roca enorme con forma de rombo y con múltiples símbolos escritos sobre su superficie— Cuando me haga con esta pieza y la venda en el mercado negro todos una vez más recordaran el nombre de ¡FREAKSHOW!— lo decía mientras tenia los brazos apuntando al cielo— Querida hora de la siguiente parte del espectáculo— la figura encapuchada al lado de Freakshow se descubre el rostro revelando su piel verdosa, indicando que era una fantasma con la piel cubierta de tatuajes, un pelo puntiagudo y con un aro en la nariz, se trataba de Lydia la siempre fiel compañera fantasma de Freakshow.

Ella se coloca su túnica como una capa revelando todo su cuerpo lleno de tatuajes con imágenes de monstruos y de más criaturas, he instantes después estos cobran vida apareciendo en gran número; Lydia apunta su mano a la gran roca del centro y las criaturas de inmediato posan su manos y patas sobre su superficie y haciendo uso de sus fuerzas estos tratan de levantarla volando, aunque al ser muy pesada a las criaturas se les dificulta un poco.

—¡Vamos con fuerza! ¡Y traten de no romperla! ¿¡Es más valiosa entera saben!?— los fantasmas comienzan a elevar la roca del pedestal de donde estaba— Bien perfecto ahora nos llevaremos este bebe a nuestro escondite y cuando consiga al comprador adecuado ¡Seré rico y además mi nombre estará en boca de todos! ¿Te lo imaginas Lydia?

—Sí, que tal el bufón que termino en la cárcel por tercera vez.

—Si el bufón que... ¿¡Quien dijo eso!?— Freakshow voltea a todos lados, pero no ve a nadie.

—Veo que tu tiempo en la cárcel no te ha corregido para nada Freakshow— los dos ladrones miran hacia arriba y ahí mismo estaba flotando el culpable.

—¡Tú! ¡Danny Phantom! — se trataba del héroe de Amity Park quien había llegado y los miraba desde arriba con una cara de superioridad— ¿Cómo lo supiste? El sistema de seguridad estaba apagado.

—Así es, pero no apagaste el sistema de seguridad que mi amigo, el alcalde Tucker, mando a colocar.

—¿¡Que!?— Freakshow estaba que no lo creía.

—Especialmente diseñado para detectar fantasmas, y lo mejor tiene un soporte de energía auxiliar en caso de algún fallo.

—No importa, después de mucha planeación ni siquiera tú podrás impedir que me apodere de esta antigüedad ¡Lydia, encárgate de él! — la fantasma se eleva y libera a más fantasmas de su cuerpo los cuales de inmediato van a atacar a Danny.

—Si quieres que sea por las malas, entonces... ¡Por las malas será! — Danny procedía a esquivar a las criaturas y a atacarlas usando sus rayos de plasma.

—¡Vamos dense prisa! — Freakshow ordenaba a los fantasmas que cargaban la roca que se dieran prisa.

—¡Olvídalo Freakshow! — Danny dispara a dos de las criaturas que cargaban la roca, los otros no podían aguantar el peso y la dejaron caer al suelo, pero al no estar tan elevada está al caer no sufrió daño.

—¡NO! ¡Ya basta! ¡Lydia acaba con esto de una vez! — la fantasma obedeciendo libera más fantasmas de su cuerpo dejando a su cuerpo casi libre de tatuajes.

—Vaya las cosas se pusieron serias ¡Entonces yo también me pondré serio! — Danny se multiplica creando 4 copias de sí mismo— ¡Hora de terminar esto!

Danny y sus clones comienzan a atacar a los monstruos de Lydia mientras que Freakshow escabulléndose de toda la situación trataba en vano de llevarse la roca— Vamos...vamos...

—¿Necesitas ayuda con eso? — Danny aparece detrás de Freakshow y en un movimiento lo toma del cuello de su camisa y lo pone contra la roca— ¿Qué haces en Amity Park Freakshow? La última vez que te vi los hombres de blanco te tenían en custodia, en su prisión de máxima seguridad ¿Qué hiciste para escaparte de allí? — Freakshow lo mira y le sonríe.

—Oh...Daniel mi joven muchacho, si hay algo que debes saber de mi a estas alturas, es que nunca me rindo— Freakshow saca algo de su gabardina y para cuando Danny se da cuenta este le da un impacto eléctrico con algo parecido a un bastón— Cuando todos estaban angustiados con el asunto del meteorito gigante acercándose a la Tierra, me las ingenie para escapar, aunque antes de irme tome prestado unos cuantos juguetes por si acaso— haciéndolo desaparecer revelando que era solo un clon.

El Danny real se percata de la desaparición de su clon, por lo que aumenta la potencia de sus rayos para acabar con los monstruos de Lydia más rápido; tras acabar con un par de los monstruos Danny centra su atención en la propia Lydia.

—Aquí tengo algo para ti Lydia, de mi parte— Danny junta sus manos y comienza a crear una esfera de energía y en cuanto Lydia se distrae con uno de los clones, Danny dispara la esfera la cual impacta de lleno en Lydia derribándola al suelo cayendo— Muy bien, va uno, queda uno— entre tanto Freakshow siente que todos sus planes se vienen abajo.

—No puede ser… ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!

—¿Y bien? ¿Listo para rendirte de una vez? — Danny lo decía mientras sus clones luchaban con los pocos monstruos que quedaban, pero en eso uno de los monstruos-tatuajes prepara un rayo para disparar hacia Danny, a lo que Freakshow sonríe— ¿Y esa sonrisa? ¿Estás ansioso de volver a la cárcel? — la criatura dispara el rayo, pero Danny lo esquiva con facilidad— Uhhh… cerca— el rayo sigue recto hacia Freakshow, este apenas si logra agacharse a tiempo dejando que el rayo impacte en la Roca del Orden y el Caos—Pero no lo suficiente— Danny se voltea y dispara un rayo de plasma al fantasma que le disparo antes, en eso algo extraño ocurre cerca de Freakshow.

—¿Qué? — Freakshow observa como la roca comienza a liberar una especie de aura y como los símbolos inscritos en ella comienzan a brillar en distintos tonos de azul, Freakshow intrigado posa su mano en la superficie de la roca— ¿Qué es esto?

—¡Oye Freakshow! — este al oír su nombre se detiene y se da la vuelta, y en eso ve a Danny Phantom que está acumulando energía en sus puños— ¡Piensa rápido! — Danny sale volando a toda velocidad hacia el villano listo para golpearlo, pero en ese preciso instante Lydia recupera el conocimiento y viendo lo que ocurre reacciona volando rápidamente hacia su compañero tomándolo del torso y volviéndolo intangible; Danny atraviesa los cuerpos de ambos y ya no pudiendo detenerse termina golpeando la Roca del Orden y el Caos— ¡Oh, no! — en el momento en que el puño de Danny impacta contra la roca esta explota liberando una gran cantidad de energía y destrozándose en múltiples fragmentos, estos fragmentos salen volando y atraviesan las paredes del museo, para luego perderse a la distancia. Luego de que la onda de energía pasa Danny se recupera sujetándose la cabeza— ¿Que...que paso? — Freakshow al abrir sus ojos ve que justo en frente de él está un fragmento de la Roca del Orden y el Caos y sin perder tiempo lo toma, para luego tomar a Lydia del brazo.

—¡Llego el momento de irnos mi querida! —Lydia usando sus tatuajes invoca un remolino.

—¡No, no se irán! — Danny intenta detenerlos, pero antes de poder hacer algo, ya ambos se han ido de lugar teletransportándose— ¡Rayos, escaparon!

—«Danny ¿Danny estas ahí?»— en eso se escucha una voz proveniente de un comunicador en la oreja del chico fantasma.

—Si estoy aquí Jazz— se trata de la hermana de Danny, Jazz Fenton.

—«¿Qué ocurrió? Las lecturas en el laboratorio se volvieron locos por un momento».

—Bueno no estoy seguro, te lo diré todo al volver, ve llamando a Sam y a Tucker lo antes posible— a los lejos se empiezan a escuchar sirenas de policía— Debo irme, lo mejor es no dar explicaciones ahora a la policía.

—«Está bien...no tardes mucho»— la comunicación se corta.

—Descuida nos vemos pronto— Danny luego de acabar de hablar se va atravesando una pared para entonces irse volando del museo, más en el instante que el museo se queda completamente solo algo ocurre; un portal con forma de reloj se abre en medio de la habitación donde ocurrió la pelea y de él surge una figura.

—De aquí vino la anomalía— es un fantasma de piel azulada y ojos rojos, que viste una túnica purpura y sostiene un cetro con un reloj en la punta, en su pecho hay lo que parece el péndulo de un reloj moviéndose de un lado a otro— Bien veamos que paso aquí— el fantasma utiliza su cetro y ve una reconstrucción de lo que tuvo lugar antes con Danny, Freakshow y la Roca del orden y el caos— Justo lo que temía— en eso las imágenes se desvanecen, al mismo tiempo que el cuerpo del fantasma sufre una transformación convirtiéndose de un adulto a un viejo — No tienes idea de lo que has hecho chico— el fantasma desaparece de la misma forma en la que apareció, justo antes de que la policía llegara al lugar.

* * *

 **Buenas amigos, esta sera una historia crossover entre distintos personajes de varias series nickelodeon cuya trama sera similar a la trama del videojuego del hombre araña: Spiderman Shattered Dimensions. Las series de Nick involucradas serán Danny Phantom, Bob Esponja, El Tigre: Las aventuras de Manny Rivera, Avatar: La Leyenda de Korra, Las tortugas ninja y Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutron el niño genio.**

 **A lo largo de esta historia creare situaciones para hacer coherente e interesante a la misma, siempre actuando para lo que funciona para cada serie. Espero de verdad les guste, aunque si son fanáticos de alguna o de todas estas series sin duda que a si sera.**


	2. La Roca del orden y el caos

**La Roca del Orden y el Caos**

Más tarde en la residencia de los Fenton, más precisamente en el laboratorio que se haya en el sótano de la casa, Danny, en su forma humana, estaba explicándole a su novia Sam y su hermana Jazz todo lo que había ocurrido en el museo hasta el momento en que la roca exploto en pedazos.

—…Y entonces Freakshow y Lydia escaparon antes de que pudiera atraparlos— dice Danny sentado en una silla.

—Así que fue esa roca al explotar la que genero el pico de energía — dice Sam sentada en un escritorio junto a Danny.

—Si, fue todo muy extraño, al momento de golpearla… sentí… como si una gran cantidad de energía recorriera todo mi cuerpo— él se levanta de la silla— Nunca, había sentido algo así, sentí que me atravesó el cuerpo entero como un rayo— Sam se notaba preocupada por el bienestar de Danny, cosa muy opuesta que ocurría con su hermana Jazz

—Y mira que te lo dije Danny, que tuvieras mucho cuidado a la hora de pelear en el museo— dice Jazz regañando a su hermano— Ahora de ser salvador del mundo pasaras a ser el destructor de antigüedades.

—Jazz yo no fui descuidado, simplemente…no pude golpear lo que se suponía que iba a golpear y ese algo era Freakshow.

—Nada de excusas Danny, ahora tenemos que ver que le diremos a la policía porque lo más probable es que se presenten pronto aquí.

—Cielos… ojalá, Tucker estuviera aquí para sugerir que hacer, a todas estas ¿Porque no está aquí Tucker? — pregunta Danny por su mejor amigo.

—Dijo que tenía varios deberes de alcalde que realizar— le responde Sam.

—Vaya no se me ocurre que hacer— Danny se sentía muy mal, Sam lo nota y se coloca a su lado y lo abraza.

—Sé que podrás pensar en algo— Danny empieza a sentirse mejor.

—Gracias Sam, pero ojalá y supiera por dónde empezar.

— **Tal vez yo pueda ayudarte** — los tres adolescentes se inquietan al oír una voz en el laboratorio, en eso un portal en forma de Reloj aparece en medio de la habitación y de ahí surge el mismo fantasma del museo solo que ahora tenía la forma de un niño— Una vez más nos vemos Daniel Fenton— Jazz se pone en alerta al ver al fantasma, pero su hermano con una mirada le indica que no es un enemigo.

—¿Reloj? Bien…esto es cada vez más raro— Danny se incorpora al ver al fantasma maestro del tiempo ante él— ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

—Después de lo de esta noche ¿Aun preguntas porque estoy aquí? — Danny capto la indirecta del fantasma que se transforma de nuevo en un adulto.

—Hablas de lo del museo, ¿no? — lo decía rascándose la nuca, Reloj usando sus poderes muestra lo ocurrido en el museo cuando Danny destruyo la roca para que todos pudieran verlo.

—La Roca del Orden y el Caos es uno de los objetos místicos más poderoso del mundo, y tú la has destrozado— Reloj explicaba mientras cambiaba se transforma de nuevo solo que esta vez en un anciano.

—Eso...ups...no era mi intensión— decía Danny viendo que Reloj hablaba en serio.

—Espera un momento Reloj ¿Que tan poderoso era esa cosa? — pregunto Sam

—Tan poderoso que dejaría el guante de la realidad como algo insignificante— la referencia dejo a todos muy sorprendidos.

—¿Y de dónde vino esta cosa? — pregunta Danny.

—Fuera de este mundo— Reloj hace una recreación del espacio, mientras cuenta la historia de la roca— Su origen exacto no es muy claro… solo que llego a la Tierra hace millones de años cuando la humanidad ni siquiera había aparecido— se muestra a la tierra en épocas prehistóricas— Al momento de impactar libero tal cantidad de energía que las barreras del tiempo se estremecieron; no había sentido nada igual…hasta hoy.

—¿Y que pasara ahora? — pregunta Jazz.

—La Roca del Orden y el Caos es un nexo poderoso no solo de esta realidad sino de otras realidades— la explicación de Reloj deja a todos sin habla— Ahora que fue destruida ese nexo ha sido quebrado, y si la roca no es restaurada pronto… esta realidad junto con la zona fantasma será destruida.

—Santo cielo...— decía Danny atónito igual que las dos chicas— ¡Pues tenemos que buscar los fragmentos de esa roca para armarla de nuevo! — Danny se transforma en fantasma— ¡Estos salieron disparados del museo, no pueden estar muy lejos! ¡Vamos!

—¡Espera! ¿Cómo vas a buscarlos cuando ni siquiera sabes dónde están? — le dice Sam

—O que hacer una vez que los encuentres— secunda Jazz— Debemos detenernos y pensar en un plan antes.

—Tienen razón, lo lamento… ¿Reloj nos puedes ayudar de alguna forma?

—Por supuesto, yo puedo detectar los fragmentos ya que estos causan fluctuaciones en la continuidad tiempo-espacio.

—Ok, entonces puedes decirnos donde están y así podemos nosotros ir a buscarlos— plantea Danny.

—Bueno es un comienzo— dice optimista Sam.

—Denme un momento…— Reloj cierra los ojos y todos permanecen en silencio, tras unos instantes Reloj vuelve abrir los ojos— Hay un problema.

—¿Problema? ¿Cuál? — pregunta Danny.

—Solo puedo detectar unos pocos fragmentos, los otros al parecer han desaparecido.

—¿Desaparecido? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? — pregunta Sam.

—Al parecer los demás fragmentos han abandonado esta realidad— explica Reloj.

—¿Esta realidad? ¿Dices que han viajado a otra dimensión? — pregunta Jazz intrigada.

—La Roca del Orden y el Caos es el nexo entre las realidades, por lo que no es imposible— dice Reloj volviéndose un niño.

—Pero si es así entonces será imposible reunir los fragmentos— índice Sam preocupada, pero en eso a Danny le llega una idea.

—De hecho Sam.…— todos voltean a ver a Danny—… hay alguien que puede ayudarnos.

—¿En serio quién? — pregunta Jazz curiosa.

—Es alguien que conozco— dice Danny acercándose a un escritorio y abriendo unas gavetas.

—¿Quién? — pregunta Jazz.

—De hecho, Sam también lo conoce— dice Danny cerrando el escritorio y luego poniendo una mirada de pensamiento con su mano derecha en su barbilla.

—¿Quién? — pregunta otra vez mirando a Sam, pero la chica gótica no lo captar la idea de Danny.

—¿Dónde lo puse? — Danny sigue recordando y luego atraviesa el techo del laboratorio dirigiéndose a su cuarto continuando la búsqueda desde ahí, luego de un rato encuentra lo que busca— ¡Aja! — luego el chico fantasma regresa al laboratorio junto a los demás— Lo encontré.

—¿Qué cosa? ¿De quién hablas?

—Es un experto en lo que se refiere a viajes Inter dimensionales— Danny sopla el objeto en su mano que es una especie de botón o broche con una "N" en él.

—Me intriga eso que dices— dice el fantasma del tiempo volviéndose un adulto— ¿Qué persona en el mundo posee tal conocimiento?

—Ese es el detalle Reloj, él no es de este mundo— Danny coloca el botón en un escritorio.

—¿¡De qué hablas, que es ese broche? — pregunta Jazz.

—Algo que no he tenido que usar en mucho tiempo— Sam se aproxima y de inmediato reconoce el objeto.

—¿Espera Danny…eso no es? ¿Vas a llamarlo a él? — dice Sam mirando a Danny, este le contesta con una sonrisa y una mirada astuta.

—¿¡Me podrían decir de una vez de quién están hablando!? — vuelva a pregunta Jazz ya cansada del misterio.

—Esto Jazz, es el Comunicador Dimensional Neutrónico— le explica Danny a su hermana.

—¿Comunicador Neutróni...que? — Jazz con esa respuesta quedo más confundida que antes.

—Mejor lo uso y así lo entenderás mejor— Danny oprime el broche y una luz comienza a brillar de él— Puede que tarde un poco.

Todos se reúnen alrededor del pequeño aparto sintiéndose, expectantes a lo que pasaría, en eso una especie de haz de luz surge del broche, luego el haz de luz se abra creando una especie de pantalla digital, y en ella se puede ver a alguien.

—«Hola, aquí Jimmy Neutrón al habla»— contesta un chico con una gran cabeza y un extraño peinado del otro lado de la pantalla, este presenta un aspecto peculiar no solo físicamente, sino que su apariencia no era como la Danny o Sam, sino más inflada… más 3D— «¿Danny eres tú realmente?»

—Si Jimmy soy yo, cuanto tiempo amigo.

—«Digo lo mismo»— ambos estaban felices de verse de nuevo.

—Hola Jimmy, que cuentas niño genio— saluda Sam al chico.

—«Hola Samantha que bueno es verte otra vez» _—_ contesta Jimmy indicando que también la conoce a ella, mientras todo esto ocurre, Jazz no sale de su sorpresa y no podía evitar preguntarse, quien era ese niño de la gran cabeza que habla con Danny y Sam.

—Jimmy contéstame algo… ¿Has notado algo extraño en tu dimensión últimamente?

—«Ummm...ahora que lo preguntas, no para nada todo se encuentra en orden ¿Por qué?»

—Bueno puede que esto suene algo inesperado, pero en mi dimensión las cosas no están del todo bien que digamos. Si pudieras venir a echarme una mano seria genial, te explicare el resto al llegar.

—«Claro no hay problema solo dame unos minutos para ajustar mi portal transdimensional».

—De acuerdo— el Jimmy corta la comunicación, en ese momento Jazz se acerca a su hermano con rostro de sorpresa.

—¿¡Danny quién era ese de la cabeza gigante!? ¿¡Qué fue todo eso!? Vamos habla claro— pregunta Jazz aun confundida.

—Bien, bien… mira su nombre es Jimmy Neutrón y es un niño genio de otra dimensión, le he ayudado en otras oportunidades a salvar el multiverso.

—¿El multiverso? ¿Y eso cuando paso?

—Eso fue hace algún tiempo atrás, Sam y Tucker están al tanto.

—¿Y yo por qué no lo sabía? Pensé que ya no habría secretos entre nosotros

—Y no los hay Jazz, es solo que...nunca surgió el tema.

—Pues ahora tienes tiempo, vamos puedes contármelo todo.

—Jazz ahora no es el momento más apropiado.

—Ah, ¿no? ¿Y cuándo será? ¿Si se puede saber?

—Disculpen…—Reloj interrumpe la discusión de los hermanos— ¿Debo recordarles que el futuro de este universo pende de un hilo?

—¡Ah! ¿Aun esta él aquí? — grita Jazz al ver a Reloj, esta había olvidado que estaba ahí todo con lo ocurrido hacia unos instantes con Jimmy Neutrón.

—Soy el fantasma responsable del tiempo, mientras esta emergencia continué no me iré— Reloj decía esto al tiempo que cambiaba de forma de nuevo.

—Oh fantástico.

En ese momento un portal de color morado se abre en medio de una de las paredes del laboratorio y de él surge Jimmy Neutrón ya con la misma apariencia "plana" de los demás— Hola Danny ya estoy aquí ¿Cuál es la emergencia? — Danny Phantom se acerca y estrecha la mano de su amigo.

—Hola Jimmy, bueno para hacerla corta...mientras peleaba con un villano en el museo accidentalmente destroce una especie de artefacto místico altamente poderoso llamado la Roca del Orden y el Caos, que resulta ser el nexo de todas las realidades y si no encontramos las piezas, que al parecer están dispersas por todo el multiverso esta dimensión se hará añicos— Jimmy escucha atentamente todo lo que dice Danny— Y esperábamos que nos pudieses ayudar a encontrar las dimensiones donde cayeron estos los fragmentos.

—Ummm...ya veo. Ok, puedo hacer eso— Jimmy enfoca la mirada en el portal Fenton que se encontraba en el laboratorio— Y el portal de tus padres será muy útil.

—¿El portal? — pregunta Jazz intrigada.

—Sí, esto puede abrir un portal hacia otra dimensión llamada "La zona fantasma" ¿no? Simplemente lo modificare un poco para que pueda servir para abrirse hacia otras dimensiones, espero que a tus padres no les moleste que lo haga.

—Bueno mamá y papá están fuera de la ciudad, pero no te preocupes si es para salvar el mundo no creo que les importe mucho— contesta Danny.

—Excelente solo debo modificar un poco la... ¡Wow! — Jimmy se asusta al ver a Reloj frente a él en su forma de anciano— ¿Y él es…?

—Soy Reloj, el fantasma Maestro del tiempo— ambos el chico y el fantasma intercambian miradas por unos instantes.

—¿Él es uno de esos seres fantasmagóricos? — le preguntaba Jimmy a Danny en voz baja.

—¿Preguntas si soy un fantasma? — Jimmy se sorprende ya que Reloj lo escuchó— La respuesta a eso es si, claramente.

—Bueno pues sí, hace algún tiempo que llevo estudiándolos y aun no comprendo mucho de su naturaleza o de que están hechos.

—Hay algunas cosas que su ciencia no puede explicar—

—Bueno de hecho algunos avances interesantes, si me permitirás extraerte unas muestras…— Danny viendo a donde va todo decide interrumpir.

—Jimmy… el portal ¿Recuerdas? Hay que rastrear los fragmentos— decía Danny apuntando al portal Fenton.

—A si claro, luego terminaremos esta conversación— lo último iba dirigido a Reloj. En el portal Jimmy desmonta el panel de control y comienza a modificarlo— Bien no tardare mucho, pero mientras, sería fantástico tener una de esas rocas para usarla de rastreador.

—¿Rastreador? — pregunta Jazz.

—Sí— explica Jimmy— Si esas Rocas despiden algún tipo de firma de energía podremos usarla para seguir el rastro de los otros fragmentos a través del multiverso.

—Dalo por hecho Jimmy— dice Danny decidido— ¿Reloj me darías una mano? — el fantasma cierra los ojos y se concentra.

—El fragmento más cercano aterrizo en la escuela Casper— Reloj indicaba la escuela de Danny como el lugar a buscar.

—Bien voy en camino te encargo el portal Jimmy; Sam y Jazz ayúdenle en todo lo que necesite.

—Bien ten cuidado Danny— dice Sam despidiéndole.

—Lo tendré descuida, mantenemos comunicación— Danny sale volando del laboratorio y de la casa rumbo a la escuela ya en plena noche.

Ya en la escuela Casper, Danny aterriza en la entrada del edificio viendo que todo parecía estar en orden, él entonces se comunica con los demás en el laboratorio por medio del comunicador en su oreja— Oigan ya llegue a la escuela, todo parece tranquilo desde mi punto de vista.

—«Busca Danny, Reloj dijo que el fragmento se encuentra allí»— le indicaba Sam.

—De acuerdo— Danny se acerca a la puerta principal e intenta abrirla, pero ve que está cerrada— Me lo imagine.

—«¿Danny que ocurre?» — esta vez la que llama es Jazz.

—Bueno pues que al parecer tendré que irrumpir "un poco" en la escuela.

—«No es momento de preocuparse por cosas insignificantes, el destino del mundo está en juego. Atraviesa las puertas y busca ese fragmento»— la transmisión se corta.

—Como ordene, jefa— Danny se vuelve intangible y atraviesa las puertas sin problemas— Pan comido, ahora busquemos ese fragmento— Danny se desplaza por los pasillos oscuros de su escuela— Estoy dentro chicos, comenzare a buscar y les informare cualquier cosa.

—«Copiado Danny»— Sam es la que contesta.

—¿Por cierto cómo va el portal? — Danny ve los pasillos llenos de casilleros, por frente los baños, la cafetería, etc.

—«No te preocupes Danny ya casi esta, solo hacen falta unos pocos ajustes»— le explica Jimmy.

—Bien, pero luego podrás dejarlo como ¿estaba no? Sé que dije que podías hacerlo, pero creo que mis padres se sorprenderían mucho si algo que no es un fantasma saliese de ahí.

—«¿Algo? ¿Algo como qué?» — pregunta Jimmy.

—No lo sé… ¿Un perro que habla y sepa pelear kung fu? — bromeaba Danny mientras seguía buscando cerca de la oficina del director.

—«Vaya… eso sí que sería raro, pero descuida Danny yo me encargare de todo por este lado, tu encárgate de buscar el fragmento».

—De acuerdo cambio y fuera— Danny corta la comunicación y sigue buscando, en ese momento le vienen varios pensamientos a la cabeza— _Vaya… sé qué he estado en la escuela de noche antes, pero no puedo evitar sentirme incomodo, ya es bastante duro estar aquí durante el día_ — Danny corta camino y se dirige al Gimnasio donde está la cancha de basquetbol— Bien veamos que... ¡Wow! — Danny de inmediato se comunica con los demás en el laboratorio— Oigan creo que lo encontré, en el gimnasio.

—«¿En el gimnasio? ¿Y cómo llego ahí?» — pregunta Sam.

—Bueno... atravesando el techo y haciendo un hoyo en la cancha de básquet— indica Danny viendo un agujero en el techo y un cráter en el suelo y en medio de todo hay un pedazo de roca flotando y brillando de manera misteriosa en colores azules y verdes.

—«Cielos…espero que el seguro de la escuela pueda pagar las reparaciones»— continua Sam.

—Dudo mucho que cubra daños por rocas místicas caídas del cielo— Danny se acerca cuidadosamente al pedazo de roca y luego de unos instantes de duda lo toma, este puede sentir un leve hormigueo entre sus manos— Bien chicos, lo tengo.

—«Bien regresa con él para analizarlo»— dice del otro lado Jimmy— «El portal ya está listo».

—Bien voy en seguida— Danny se eleva y se dirige devuelta a su casa con el fragmento en sus manos


	3. Reunión de héroes

**Reunión de héroes**

Una vez en el laboratorio Fenton, Danny entrega el pedazo de la Roca del Orden y el Caos que recupero en la escuela y se lo extiende a Jimmy para que este lo analice— Aquí tienes Jimmy— dice el chico fantasma entregándole el fragmento a Jimmy.

—Gracias Danny— Jimmy saca de su bolsillo un cubo de cristal y tras oprimir un botón todo un equipo de análisis y de más aparatos aparece, dejando sorprendidos a todos— ¿Qué? Vine preparado— Jimmy procede entonces a analizar el fragmento— Ummm...interesante.

—¿Qué ves? — pregunta Sam.

—Este fragmento de roca despide cantidades muy altas y extrañas de energía, en toda mi vida he visto algo como esto— Jimmy continúa analizando y estudiando a detalle el fragmento— Increíble esto podría cambiar la forma en que entendemos la física cuántica hasta ahora.

—Un objeto místico como la Roca del Orden y el Caos es algo demasiado grande como para que la ciencia lo pueda comprender— dice Reloj en su forma de adulto.

—No estoy de acuerdo— dice Jimmy contradiciendo al fantasma— No hay nada que la ciencia no pueda explicar, incluso lo que para muchos es considerado místico— Danny y las chicas veían que Jimmy y Reloj iban a enfrascarse en otra discusión ideológica por lo que el chico decide intervenir.

—Jimmy dime…— este voltea a ver— ¿Dijiste que podías rastrear los demás fragmentos usando su… firma? O algo así— pregunta Danny para desviar la atención de Jimmy de Reloj.

—¿Oh? Claro… usare la energía de este fragmento para rastrear fuentes similares a través del multiverso— Jimmy coloca el fragmento en un dispositivo que empieza a canalizar la energía del fragmento hacia el portal Fenton— Bien parece que estoy captando algo, vamos a ver— en el portal se comienza a ver algo— Y.…ahí está— en el portal comienzan a verse edificaciones, un cielo azul y demás.

—¿Esa es otra dimensión? — Jazz se nota atónita por todo lo que ve.

—Increíble en todos estos siglos jamás he visto a los humanos hacer algo como esto— decía Reloj mientras cambiaba a su forma anciana.

—Gracias, ahora solo tenemos que ponernos en contacto con alguien de ese mundo, pero hay que tener cuidado ya que se trata de un mundo que nunca antes hemos visitado y es probable que las personas de ese mundo no sepan de la existencia de otros universos.

—Bien tendremos cuidado— Danny se pone frente al portal— Yo me encargare de todo desde aquí.

—¿No quieres que te acompañemos Danny? — pregunta Sam.

—No Sam, ya escuchaste a Jimmy, además no se preocupen será cosa de ir y volver con ayuda.

—De acuerdo chico peligro, solo procura hacer amigos y no enemigos— le contesta burlona la chica gótica.

—Lo tendré en mente— Danny comienza a caminar hacia el portal— Hora de buscar héroes.

Es una tarde cálida y fresca en los campos de medusas, con las medusas revoloteando libres y despreocupadas; pero lo que estos inadvertidos animales desconocen es que estan siendo observadas por alguien entre las algas.

—Muy bien, solo somos ustedes y yo— dice alguien con una red para mariposas en su mano derecha— Espero que estén preparadas medusas— las medusas voltean y ven a ese alguien que se muestra ante ellas— Porque yo… ¡Estoy listo! — era nada más y nada menos que Bob Esponja, este comienza a perseguir a las medusas con su red hallándose en su rutina de los sábados— La, la, la, la, la... ¡oh! ¿Esa es? — Bob se detiene al ver una rara medusa de color naranja con manchas blancas— nunca he atrapado una como esa, pero como dicen siempre hay una primera vez para todo ¡Ahí voy! — comenzando así la persecución, la esponja persigue a la medusa a través de corales, rocas, campos de algas y de más obstáculos, pero sin importar que él está determinado a atraparla, finalmente la medusa flota en dirección a un precipicio cosa que Bob Esponja no nota— ¡No escaparas! — la medusa se aleja flotando por el precipicio, pero la esponja dando un salto la atrapa con su red— ¡Sí! ¡Te tengo!— es solo después que Bob mira hacia abajo— Oh, oh…— él ve que el suelo está a varios metros del suelo la medusa en la red es único que mantiene a Bob flotando— Ah...¿disculpa serias tan amable de flotar un poco a la derecha?— dice Bob indicando la dirección donde está el risco de donde salto, pero la medusa en lugar de flotar en esa dirección lo hace en dirección opuesta— ¡¿Oye pero que haces?!— entonces la medusa impulsándose por el agua comienza a dar vueltas y giros— ¡Ahhh detente!— en eso la medusa se detiene— Ufff...gracias— Bob esponja queda en ese momento sorprendido ya que la medusa se había salido de la red y él estaba flotando en el aire—Ups...— lo que siguió fue una larga caída que termino con Bob Esponja semi enterrado de cabeza en el suelo. Tras unos minutos en la oscura tierra, pronto Bob Esponja empieza a oír una voz— ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? ¿Me podría ayudar por favor? — Bob Esponja siente que alguien lo toma de las piernas y halándolo logra sacarlo de la tierra— Gracias.

—De nada Bob Esponja— Bob Esponja ve sorprendido que quien lo saco de la tierra no fue otro que Danny Phantom, en su forma de fantasma.

—¡Danny eres tú! — Bob Esponja se emociona al ver al chico fantasma una vez más— Hace mucho que no te veía.

—Igualmente amigo— Danny deposita a Bob en el suelo— ¿Que hacías enterrado en el suelo?

—Cosas que pasan al pescar medusas— dice Bob sacudiéndose la tierra.

—Ahhh…claro— el chico fantasma poco entiende a lo que se refiere la esponja— Mira Bob Esponja ¿Has notado alguna cosa extraña pasando por aquí últimamente?

—A ver déjame pensar... ummm... ¿Que el reloj despertador suene cinco minutos tarde cuenta?

—No lo creo.

—Pues, no. Todo está bien ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Bueno pues veras, desde mi dimensión pudimos detectar que tu dimensión está en serio peligro.

—¿¡Peligro!? ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Qué ocurre?

—Lo que pasa es que los fragmentos de algo llamado la Roca del Orden y el Caos se han colado en tu dimensión, al igual que en otras— Bob Esponja escucha atentamente— Es imperativo que busquemos los fragmentos antes de que las dimensiones colapsen, por eso necesito que vengas para que todos nos preparemos para esta misión ¿entiendes? — Bob Esponja tenía cara de confundido.

—No mucho, pero lo que si entiendo es que me necesitas para salvar el mundo y puedes contar conmigo cuando sea— Bob esponja extiende su mano y Danny la estrecha.

—Bien ahora vamos a mi Dimensión, ahí nos esperan los demás— Danny habla por su comunicador— Jimmy estamos listos.

—«De acuerdo, abriendo el portal»— la voz de Jimmy se escucha e instantes después un portal aparece frente ambos.

—¿Oye, ese era Jimmy? — pregunta Bob Esponja.

—Sí, él nos va a ayudar, vamos— Danny cruza el portal.

—Voy tras de ti— Bob se lanza al portal.

De vuelta en el laboratorio Fenton, Danny atraviesa el portal e instantes después le sigue Bob Esponja— ¡Ya volvimos! — dice Danny transformándose en humano de nuevo.

—Excelente Danny, hola de nuevo Bob Esponja— dice Jimmy cerrando el portal y saludando a la esponja.

Hola Jimmy que bueno es que estemos todos... que estemos…todos…— en ese momento la esponja empieza a asfixiarse por la falta de agua.

—¡Oh, Bob Esponja! — Danny se angustia al ver el estado de Bob.

—No te preocupes, vine preparado— Jimmy saca un aerosol y comienza a rociar a Bob Esponja con el— Listo con eso debe bastar— la esponja comienza a recuperar su forma y color habituales.

—Wow…gracias, Jimmy, eso estuvo cerca— agradece Bob Esponja reincorporándose.

—Perdona esa Bob, olvidamos que necesitas agua para respirar.

—Oh no te preocupes Danny y… ¿Cuál es la emergencia? ¿Cuándo y cómo vamos a salvar el mundo? — pregunta la esponja preparado y decidido.

—En un momento te lo explicaremos todo Bob Esponja, antes primero debemos unirnos a los otros, están en la sala del piso de arriba— indica Danny.

—¿Otros? — pregunta la esponja algo confundida.

—Si otros, veras antes de ir por ti fuimos por algo más apoyo de otros universos.

—¿En serio? ¿Trajeron a Timmy Turner? — en la cabeza de Bob aparece la imagen de un chico de grandes dientes y gorra rosada.

—Ah…no— contesta Danny mientras van subiendo las escaleras.

—¿A Tak? — ahora aparece la imagen de un chico indígena con pluma atadas a su pelo y la cara pintada.

—No, tampoco.

—Oh, oh a ese alienígena de piel verde entonces, como se llamaba ¿Zum? — ahora lo que sale es la imagen de un alienígena de piel verde y ojos rosa y un par de antenas sobresaliendo de su cabeza.

—Zim, y no a él tampoco.

—¿A quién entonces?

—Ten paciencia Bob, ya los conocerás.

Al salir del laboratorio los tres se dirigen a la sala, donde al parecer hay una especie de reunión; Sam y Jazz se hallan atendiendo a varias personas, algunos de apariencia bastante peculiar.

—Aquí están las gaseosas, espero les gusten— dice Jazz extendiendo una bandeja con varios vasos, varias manos se extienden y tomas un vaso.

—Gracias… vaya la pizza de este mundo sabe increíble. Aunque no tanto como la de nuestro mundo claro— dice presuroso y hambriento una especie de tortuga gigante con vestimentas de ninja de color naranja, mientras toma un trozo de pizza de una caja que está en la mesa del centro.

—Mikey podrías por favor, comer tranquilamente por una vez, recuerda que estamos en casa y universo ajenos— le dice otra tortuga con las mismas vestimentas, pero de color morado— Ya bastante hiciste saliendo presuroso de la casa y que el chico que entrega la pizza te viera, cuando se te dijo que te quedaras dentro.

—Bueno fue una fortuna que el repartidor de pizza se creyera lo de la fiesta de disfraces— dice Jazz a los curiosos invitados, mientras que en su cabeza ella piensa— _Dios, que bueno que mamá y papá están fueran de la ciudad_.

—Esta dimensión no está mal, pero... ¿Porque todo se ve tan… plano? — pregunta otra tortuga con atuendos ninja de color rojo.

—Ah… no lo sé ¿Tal vez no le dieron tanto relleno como al suyo? — respondía Sam a tan inusual pregunta— _¿Cómo seria estar en un mundo más inflado?_ _—_ se pregunta la chica gótica en su cabeza.

—¡Rafael se más respetuoso! — una cuarta tortuga con atuendos de color azul regaña a la otra, a su lado hay varias armas ninja que les pertenecen a ellas— Por favor disculpen a mi hermano es que tiende a decir las cosas sin pensar.

—No se preocupen, conozco el sentimiento— contesta Jazz.

—Esto es increíble, no tenemos nada parecido de dónde vengo— dice una chica de tez morena mientras muerde un trozo de pizza— Tal vez debería llevarme un poco para que Tenzin y los demás la prueben— la chica posee el pelo corto y café, unas curiosas ropas de color azul, botas y una falda hecha de piel.

—¡Que genial es esto! — en otro sofá de la sala un chico de rasgos latinos goza la comida y la bebida gratis que le brindan— Ojalá mi amiga Frida estuviera aquí— el chico a diferencia de los demás viste ropas más comunes siendo lo más notable un cinturón cuya hebilla tiene una "T" marcada en ella— ¡Hasta el fondo! — el chico bebe la gaseosa por completo y come un trozo de pizza de una sentada.

—Cielos esto si que es una reunión de otro mundo— dice Jazz viendo a todos los invitados reunidos, en ese momento llegan Danny y compañía.

—Sam, Jazz ya volví, y traje a otro invitado— dice Danny señalando a Bob.

—Qué bueno que volviste Danny, aquí Jazz y yo teníamos todo bajo control…— en eso Sam ve a Bob— Vaya, pero si es Bob Esponja.

—Hola Samantha que bueno verte otra vez.

—Solo dime Sam— ella mira a Danny— ¿Y ya son todos?

—Así es y ya llego la hora de poner a todos al tanto— Danny entra en la sala donde estaban los demás comiendo y disfrutando— Gente ya volvimos y trajimos la última pieza de este equipo, para aquellos que no lo conocen les presento a Bob esponja.

—¡Hola todo el mundo! — todos ven a la esponja amarilla y se quedaban sin habla.

—Vaya...y yo pensaba que éramos raros— dice la tortuga ninja Rafael.

—Si verdad ¿Serán todos así en esa dimensión? — continua de decir la tortuga de ropas moradas.

—Creo que cause una buena primera impresión— dice Bob sonriente.

—Y con él ya somos todos— dici Jimmy— Nuestro equipo está completo.

—¡Genial, un nuevo equipo para salvar el mundo! Pero...— Bob Esponja se acerca a Danny— ¿Quiénes son ellos?

—Bueno antes de hablar del asunto a tratar, creo que sería bueno que todos nos presentásemos— dice Danny iniciado la reunión.

—¡Ah yo primero! — pide Bob Esponja alzando la mano.

—Ah… claro Bob adelante— Danny le cede la palabra a la esponja.

—¡Hola! Soy Bob Esponja soy de Fondo de Bikini, trabajo en el Crustáceo Cascarudo como freidor, mi mascota es un caracol llamado Gary, me encanta la pesca de medusas, soplar burbujas y además soy…— Bob comienza a lanzar golpes de karate al aire— … un experto en kah-rah-tey.

—Bien gracias, Bob Esponja ¿El siguiente? — decía Danny invitando a los demás a hablar.

—Bien yo seré la siguiente— la única chica se levanta— Bueno mi nombre es Korra y primero debo decir que cuando te vi por primera vez— refiriéndose a Danny— Creí que eras un loco fugado de un manicomio, y luego cuando te transformaste pensé que eras un espíritu maligno.

—Sí, no fue el mejor de los inicios— dice Danny bromeando.

—Aunque, luego de todo esto...guau, es algo fuera de este mundo, literalmente…pero bueno de dónde vengo, soy la encargada de proteger el equilibrio universal como el Avatar.

—¿Y qué significa eso de Avatar? — pregunta Jimmy— Aquí existe el termino, pero no creo que signifique lo mismo.

—Varan en mi mundo, vaya que raro suena eso, existen los maestros, personas que pueden usar las corrientes de chi de su cuerpo para controlar uno de los cuatro elementos, el agua, la tierra, el fuego y el aire— todos miran intrigados la explicación de Korra— Pero el avatar, que soy yo, puede controlar los cuatro elementos, déjenme enseñarles— en eso Korra comienza a mover sus manos y hace que el líquido restante en los vasos comience a levitar a su alrededor, impresionando a todos.

—¡Santa cachucha! ¡Es genial! — decía el chico latino.

—Y eso no es todo— Korra comienza a mover el aire de la habitación provocando una pequeña ráfaga, luego genera una pequeña flama en sus manos, uniéndose esta a los otros dos elementos, finalmente tomando la tierra de unas masetas en la ventana termina de formar el cuarteto de elementos, dejando a todos boquiabiertos.

—Genial… ojalá pudiera yo hacerlo— decía la tortuga Mikey con los ojos iluminados.

—Mejor no, seguro terminas haciendo un desastre— le contesta Rafael desanimándolo.

—Vaya eso si es impresionante— dijo Danny— ¿El siguiente?

—¡Yo!— dice exaltado el chico Latino subiéndose a la mesa de centro— Mi nombre es Manny Rivera y soy de Ciudad Milagro; la ciudad más inmunda el mundo, llena de crimen e infamia, pero en "secreto" soy...— el chico pone sus manos en la hebilla de su cinturón para entonces ponerla a girar, en ese instante flamas verdes emanan del cinturón, se oye un rugido y la ropa del chico se transforma, pasando a ser en un traje negro con botas de vaquero, guantes con garras de metal retráctiles en la punta de los dedos, una mascada roja en el cuello, una máscara con orejas y una "T" en la frente, una cola con rayas como de tigre y sus ojos cambian de un color café a un color verde— ¡EL TIGRE!— esto último lo dice con una pose bastante dramática; todos quedan nuevamente impresionados.

—¡Guau eres un súper héroe como Danny o como Sirenoman y Chico Percebe! — dice Bob Esponja lleno de emoción.

—Si es fantástico, pero podrías por favor... ¡Bajar los pies de la mesa! — le grita Jazz a Manny, a lo que este obedece sentándose de inmediato encogido de hombros— Tenemos que mantener la casa en orden para cuando mamá y papá regresen.

—Está bien Jazz…lo sé, tendremos más cuidado— Danny trata de calmar a su hermana— Y ya solo faltan ustedes— Danny se dirige a las tortugas con vestimentas de ninja.

—Gracias— dice una tortuga con atuendo de ninja de color azul— Pues mi nombre es Leonardo y ellos son mis hermanos, Rafael, Donatello y Miguel Ángel y nosotros somos...— Leonardo de pronto es interrumpido por su hermano Mikey.

—¡Somos tortugas mutantes! ¡Venimos de las alcantarillas de Nueva York! Durante años fuimos entrenados en las artes del ninjutsu, por nuestro padre y maestro Splinter. ¡Y juntos somos...! — Mikey se detiene a ver a su hermano Leonardo, quien le mira con ojos en llamas—…ehhh…termina tu hermano.

—Ufff…bien como les decía y como mi hermano explico, somos tortugas mutantes, y nuestro deber es el de defender a la ciudad de Nueva York de todo tipo de amenazas, como mutantes malvados, extraterrestres conquistadores y malignos clanes ninja, juntos somos un equipo, no, somos una familia, somos… ¡Las tortugas ninja!

—Si… esos somos nosotros— dice Rafael poniéndose junto a su hermano— Gracias por no hacernos llamar las tortugas justicieras, por cierto— esto último se lo dijo a Leo en voz baja.

—Me resultan intrigantes— dijo Jimmy— ¿Cómo es que se llama esa sustancia que los mutó?

—Mutágeno, es de origen alienígena— responde Donatello al niño genio.

—Sería bueno tener una muestra para estudiarla de cerca, aunque claro con mucho cuidado; ya una vez los desechos de mi laboratorio crearon una tortuga mutante gigante por accidente.

—Ah…quizás luego ¿Jimmy, cierto? Antes sería bueno saber el porqué de que todos estemos aquí reunidos— argumenta Donnie dirigiéndose a Danny.

—Yo también tengo curiosidad— prosigue Korra— Según ustedes mí mundo al igual que el de los demás corre gran peligro. Me gustaría saber de qué manera porque tampoco es que nos dieron muchas explicaciones más allá de eso.

—Eso haremos de inmediato— contesta Danny— Pero primero tenemos que ir al laboratorio de mis padres, allí entenderán mejor lo que sucede.

Aunque con intriga en sus mentes todos se dirigen devuelta al laboratorio del sótano y allí Danny les muestra a todos el único fragmento de la Roca del Orden y el Caos que tienen en su poder, procediendo entonces a explicarles a todos la situación y el plan que tienen para salvar no solo su mundo sino también el multiverso, reuniendo cada uno de los fragmentos de la Roca del Orden y el Caos dispersos por los cinco universos.

—…Y eso seria todo— dice Danny concluyendo— ¿Alguna duda?

—Así que… básicamente quieres nuestra ayuda para encontrar y juntar esos fragmentos ¿Cierto? — pregunta Leonardo aún intrigado.

—Pues sí, … ¿Qué dicen? — todos quedan en silencio hasta que el Tigre habla.

—Solo una duda ¿Qué pasara si no encontramos todos los fragmentos?

— **Seria el fin de toda la realidad—** todos escuchan misteriosa y profunda voz en el lugar y los toma por sorpresa.

—¡Wow! ¿Quién dijo eso? — pregunta Bob Esponja algo exaltado, este da unos pasos atrás hasta que siente algo tras de él y al voltear de encuentra cara a cara con Reloj en su forma adulta— ¡AHHH…! ¡FANTASMA! — grita asustada la esponja, todos de inmediato voltean y se exaltan al ver al ser encapuchado y flotante.

—¡Un espíritu! ¡Cuidado puede ser maligno! — dice Korra en posición de ataque con agua en su mano derecha y fuego en la izquierda.

—¡Atentos tortugas! — al oír la orden de Leonardo las tortugas preparan sus armas colocándose en posición de ataque, Manny no se queda atrás y extiende sus garras listo para pelear, al ver a los demás Bob esponja se pone en posición de ataque también.

—¡Wow, wow, wow, wow! ¡Calmados todos, este fantasma no es maligno! ¡Es nuestro aliado! — dice Danny poniéndose entre todos y Reloj— Reloj podrías anunciarte antes de aparecerte ¿así?

—Solo vine a ver cuánto habían avanzado en su plan para recobrar los fragmentos de las otras dimensiones.

—Bueno hemos hecho un gran avance la verdad, como puedes ver ya reunimos al equipo de héroes que nos ayudaran a buscar los fragmentos en sus respectivas dimensiones— Reloj los mira a todos.

—¿Y acaso ellos están listos para realizar tan grande tarea?

—Te puedo asegurar, Reloj que son más que capaces— hablaba Danny con el fantasma del tiempo— Es verdad que no conozco a la mayoría, pero si los trajimos aquí fue porque al igual que nosotros quieren salvar sus mundos.

—Tal vez, pero ¿Están realmente listos? — vuelve a preguntar Reloj convirtiéndose en un anciano, y ya en ese punto todos sienten el aire de duda del fantasma.

—¿A qué se refiere con que si estamos listos? — interroga Manny.

—¿Cree que no estamos capacitados? — cuestiona Mikey— Para su información nos hemos enfrentado a mutantes poderosos, a alienígenas invasores y a clanes de malvados ninja.

—Y yo me he enfrentado a todo tipo de adversarios que de alguna u otra manera han intentado acabar con el equilibrio universal— dice Korra rodeándose con fuego y agua.

—Y yo he luchado con monstruos y robots de más 50 metros de alto, además de las peores escorias de Ciudad Milagro— prosigue Manny seguro de sí mismo.

—Y yo he sido nombrado empleado del mes al menos trecientas setenta y cuatro veces seguidas— dice Bob Esponja, aunque el comentario hizo que los demás se le quedaran viendo extrañados— ¿Qué?

—¿Y de todas formas quien es el vejestorio? — pregunta Rafael apuntando sus sais a Reloj.

— **Soy Reloj, maestro fantasma del tiempo, vigilante de las arenas y corrientes del tiempo y protector de la continuidad tiempo espacio—** Rafael queda sin palabras.

—Ahhh…ok, entonces es alguien muy importante por lo que veo— dice la tortuga bajando sus armas.

—Como les digo, Reloj esta de nuestro lado— todos se relajan y bajan las armas.

—¿Pero eso que dijo es verdad? ¿Lo de destruirse toda la realidad? — pregunta Manny.

—Si— todos sienten un nudo en la garganta por tan tajante respuesta— Si la Roca del Orden y el Caos no es restaurada todo y todos se desvanecerá en el olvido— de inmediato todos comprenden la gravedad del asunto, todos sus universos, junto a las personas que aman y quieren, podrían desvanecerse tan rápido como chasquean un par de dedos.

—Oigan se que lo que pido es mucho, pero solo juntos podremos lograrlo— le dice Danny a los demás— Admito mi total responsabilidad por esta crisis, después de todo fui yo quien destruyo la roca en primer lugar, pero no podre arreglar las cosas sin su ayuda, así que… ¿Puedo contar con su apoyo? — todos ven la sinceridad en las palabras de Danny.

—Tu sabes que puedes contar conmigo, Danny— dice Bob Esponja dando un paso al frente.

—También puedes contar conmigo— dice Korra dando también un paso al frente— Mi deber como el avatar el defender el equilibrio del mundo y si mi hogar está en peligro, no dudare en protegerlo.

—Puedes contar con mi ayuda, héroe fantasma— afirma Manny.

—Genial ¿Y ustedes que dicen? — pregunta Danny a las tortugas a lo que Leonardo como el líder habla.

—Si nuestras dimensiones están en peligro mis hermanos y yo estaremos más que dispuestos en brindarles nuestro… —

—¡Espera, espera, espera…! — interrumpe Rafael a su hermano— El chico fantasmagórico provoca el fin de nuestro mundo ¿Y lo vamos a ayudar así sin más?

—Rafael, ya dijo que fue un accidente— le contesta Leonardo— Además es nuestro hogar del que estamos hablando, vamos a ayudar en todo y así salvaremos nuestro mundo— Leonardo le da la espalda a su hermano— Además, no creo que haga falta recordarte cuentas veces metiste al equipo en problemas, por tus malas decisiones ¿Cierto? — la tortuga se queda callada.

—Uhhhhh...te atraparon— dice Mikey burlándose de Rafael a lo que este lo mira con ojos de enojo y con su puño listo para golpearlo, pero Leo los separa.

—Ahhh...la respuesta es sí, vamos a ayudarlos— dice Donatello la única tortuga que no estaba en el pleito.

—Excelente ahora vengan, es momento de que reciban el equipo— dice Jimmy sentado en una silla frente a un mesón.

—¿Equipo? — pregunta Korra mientras se acerca al mesón al igual que el resto.

—Si quieren encontrar los fragmentos en sus respectivas dimensiones necesitaran del equipo necesario— dice Jimmy dándole los toques finales a algo que tiene sobre la mesa—Listo aquí los tienen— Jimmy les presenta unas especies de relojes de pulsera— Esto les resultara bastante útil, se los aseguro.

—¿Unos relojes? — dice Rafael no muy sorprendido por los inventos de Jimmy.

—No son relojes ordinarios, son unos avanzados dispositivos de rastreo— Jimmy les hace una demostración colocándose uno en su muñeca— Con esto podrán rastrear las energías residuales que expulsan las rocas.

—Increíble miren este nivel de tecnología, es impresionante— dice Donnie viendo uno de los cinco relojes de cerca— Aunque claro que yo usando tecnología Kraang y la chatarra de las alcantarillas no me quedo atrás.

—¿Entonces podremos hallar las rocas con esto? — pregunta Korra muy confusa viendo el reloj.

—Si, pero hay más— Jimmy oprime un botón— «También es un intercomunicador que funciona a través de las dimensiones»— Jimmy se conecta con el reloj que Donatello tomó de la mesa.

—¡Guau, increíble! — tanto Mikey como Manny estaban emocionados.

—También los relojes vienen implementados con un escáner que les permitirá crear una imagen digital de su entorno, eso les permitirá moverse con facilidad estén donde estén— todos quedaron con cara de no entender lo último que explico Jimmy.

—Como un mapa digital— dice Donatello quien fue el único en entender.

—Exacto, aunque...creo que lo entenderán mejor en el campo; vamos todo tomen uno— todos tomaron uno y se lo colocan en la muñeca.

—Vaya, me queda bien ¿no? — decía Manny posando con el en su traje de El Tigre.

—¿Oigan y para nosotros? — pregunta Mikey al ver que solo Donnie tiene un reloj.

—Lo siento solo pude hacer cinco en tan poco tiempo.

—Ahhh… yo quería uno— Mikey se deprime, pero luego se acerca a su hermano Donatello— Hermano… ¿Me dejas tocarlo un poquitín?

—Mikey ten cuidado solo tenemos uno— le dice Donatello a su hermano mientras lo mantiene alejado del reloj.

—Muy bien estamos listos— dice Danny hablando con todos— Ya solo falta que cada uno busque los fragmentos que cayeron en su respectiva dimensión.

—¡Yo estoy mas que listo! Cuando quieran— dice Bob entusiasmado.

—¡Estoy con el pequeño cuadrado! ¡Vamos! — dice Mikey igual de entusiasmado que la esponja.

—Muy bien entonces adelante, todos pulsen el botón azul de sus relojes— todos presionan el botón de su respectivo reloj y estos se activan entrando en línea— Ahora todos prepárense voy a abrir el portal— Jimmy activa el portal Fenton para que todos puedan volver a sus respectivas dimensiones y comenzando así la búsqueda de los fragmentos.


	4. A la caza de los fragmentos

**A la caza de los fragmentos**

Ciudad Milagro, una ciudad conocida por su crimen e infamia, pero además es el hogar de Manny Rivera, mejor conocido como el Tigre, quien ahora mismo busca los fragmentos por los tejados de la ciudad con la ayuda del reloj rastreador de Jimmy Neutrón.

—Bien comencemos la fiesta, esta cosa dice que uno de esos fragmentos está cerca— el Tigre ve que la señal que recibe es algo fuerte— no debe estar lejos— este se para al borde de un edificio pudiendo ver desde ahí todo a su alrededor, de pronto suena el reloj de su muñeca lo cual quiere decir que una llamada está entrando.

—«¿Manny, estas ahí?» — es la voz y la imagen de Jimmy Neutrón se escuchan del otro lado del intercomunicador del reloj.

—Si estoy aquí, y por favor llámame por mi nombre de superhéroe.

—«Ok Tigre ¿Ya pudiste localizar uno de los fragmentos?»

—Si estoy en los tejados de la ciudad, buscándolo.

—«De acuerdo, me imagino que no tendrás ningún problema, dado tus aumentadas capacidades físicas al ser el Tigre.»

—¡Ja! Tu solo observa— el Tigre retrocede varios pasos hacia atrás y luego tomando carrera salta desde el techo del edificio hasta otro, luego corriendo veloz mente realiza una voltereta y aterriza de pie en otro tejado— ¿Qué tal eso?

—«De acuerdo, solo no presumas».

—Y eso fue solo la punta del iceberg— Manny sigue la señal que le indica la función de rastreador del reloj, este le indica la presencia de un fragmento, luego de caminar por el techo logra hallar la dirección exacta de donde viene la señal— Es por aquí— Manny llega una vez más al borde del tejado, viendo que el siguiente edificio está muy lejos para llegar de un solo salto, pero no eso no desalienta al joven héroe, Manny visualiza un aparato de aire acondicionado sobresaliendo de la ventana de un edificio que está a medio camino— Perfecto— el Tigre lanza una de sus garras retractiles que permanece conectada con una cadena y como si fuese un arpón se clava en el aparato de aire acondicionado, después de un impulso sale disparado al aparato luego y una vez en su costado, se impulsa en él para dar un gran y veloz salto con el que logra llegar al siguiente edificio— Estoy en mi ciudad y se cómo moverme en ella— en eso el reloj comienza a emitir una especie de pitido lo indicaba que estaba ya más cerca del lugar del fragmento.

—«Ya estas más cerca, sigue así Manny»— le dice Jimmy por el intercomunicador.

—Estoy en ello— el Tigre avanza por el tejado hasta llegar el borde y desde ahí ve el siguiente tejado que se encuentra aún más lejos— Ummm… ahí hay algo— en aquel lejano tejado parecía que algo había caído en el— Ahí es ¿Pero cómo llego?— Manny alza la mirada y ve varios tendederos de ropa, en eso se le ocurre un plan— Esto será emocionante— dando un salto desde el borde del tejado, dispara sus garras en dirección a los tendederos de ropa y tras conseguir engancharse comienza a balancearse de uno en uno, todo mientras se encuentra a bastante altura— ¡Genial!— con el último tendedero se impulsa logrando llegar al próximo sin problemas— Nada mal, si lo digo yo claro— Manny entonces fija la mirada en el sitio de impacto del fragmento hallándose con un problemas.

—«Manny detecto que estas frente a un fragmento»— indica Jimmy por el reloj.

—Si, pero provoco que se derrumbara una estructura sobe el, ahora hay una pared bloqueándome el paso, y por favor dime es el Tigre— dice Manny frente a una pared de concreto que yacía derrumbada.

—«¿Pero podrás sobrepasarla, ¿no?»

—¿Que si puedo? Solo observa— el Tigre se pone en posición y disparando sus garras logra clavarlas en la pared de concreto, entonces este comienza a halar— ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! — tras un último tirón la pared sede— ¡Fantástico! — tras que esta cayera Manny avanza adentro del derrumbe y ve al fragmento flotando adentro— ¡Oye niño genio adivina que encontré! — dice este tomando el fragmento y mostrándoselo a Jimmy.

—«Excelente trabajo Tigre, dentro de poco haré aparecer un portal para que puedas entregar el fragmento, ahora…»— Jimmy verifica una cosa —«…si me disculpas debo de asistir a un viejo amigo.»

Del ambiente urbano pasamos ahora a un cañón submarino, en este lugar vemos a Bob Esponja quien ahora estar usando sus guantes de Karate rojos y también una bandana roja en la frente.

—«¿Bob Esponja estas ahí?» — pregunta Jimmy llamando al comunicador de la esponja.

—Aquí estoy Jimmy, listo para enfrentar lo que sea— decía la esponja entusiasmada moviendo sus guantes de karate.

—«Me alegra oírlo ¿Cómo vas con la búsqueda?»

—Creo que halle uno cerca del cañón a las afueras de Fondo de Bikini— dice la esponja viendo la función de radar del reloj.

—«Bien localiza y recupera el fragmento Bob, avísame cuando lo tengas— Jimmy corta la transmisión».

—¡Estoy listo! — Bob Esponja avanza por el cañón siguiendo la dirección que le indica el radar del reloj, cuando en su camino se halla con un agujero y al ver hacia abajo ve al fondo un montón de rocas puntiagudas— Ummm…creo que tendré que hallar la forma de cruzar— dice la esponja pensando.

—«¿Que ocurre Bob Esponja hay un obstáculo en tu camino?» — pregunta Jimmy por el reloj— «Estoy seguro de que podrás resolverlo...a tu manera»— Bob Esponja piensa y piensa cuando una idea le llega de golpe.

—Un segundo, acabo de recordar que traje...¡Mi envase de burbujas!— Bob extrae de su bolsillo un cilindro de plástico y un soplador de burbujas— Hora de soplar burbujas— Bob Esponja dice esto de manera bastante dramática; la esponja comienza a soplar creando una burbuja de un tamaño considerable, luego salta sobre ella quedando encima, la burbuja aguanta su peso sin problemas, la esponja sopla otra burbuja, luego otra y luego otra, hasta crear un camino de burbujas con el cual cruzar el agujero— Esto es lo que llamo una solución burbujeante— Bob comienza a saltar de una en una hasta llegar al otro lado— ¡Arriba las burbujas!— en eso suena el reloj.

—«Por tu voz diría que resolviste el problema»— dice Jimmy felicitando a la esponja.

—Así es, y todo se lo debo ¡A las burbujas!

—«¿Burbujas? Como sea, continua Bob ya estas más cerca del fragmento.»

—Enterado— Bob Esponja sigue avanzando, pero más adelante se encuentra con muro de rocas, la esponja ejecutando simples saltos sube roca por roca hasta llegar hasta arriba— Pan comido— Bob continua hasta llegar a un puente natural hecho de roca este lo cruza y hacia la mitad del mismo Bob Esponja ve que hay una magnifica vista de todo Fondo de Bikini— Guau… la vista desde aquí es hermosa— lo dice con los ojos brillando— Oh Jimmy, deberías ver esto.

—«Bob Esponja concéntrate, lo importante ahora es recuperar el fragmento».

—¡Oh, tienes razón! Hora de volver al trabajo— Bob sigue por el cañón hasta llegar a una enorme pared de roca la esponja revisa el rastreador del reloj y este le indica que el fragmento está subiendo el muro.— Esta alto, pero no hay nada que las burbujas no resuelvan— Bob comienza a soplar y crea una gran burbuja, luego este se mete adentro de la burbuja y esta comienza a flotar poco a poco hacia arriba— Esto es lo que llamo viajar con estilo— finalmente tras un lento y tranquilo ascenso Bob Esponja llega a la cima y con solo tocar el suelo la burbuja revienta depositando a Bob san y salvo en la cima— Sin problemas— Bob mira el rastreador y ve que le está indicando que el fragmento esta justo frente a él, pero un nuevo obstáculo está impidiéndole el paso, es una barrera hecha de coral.

—«¿Bob Esponja ya falta poco, pero parece que un último obstáculo esta entre ti y el fragmento que harás para llegar a él?»

—Una burbuja muy especial— Bob Esponja saca su soplador de burbujas y colocándose en posición este comienza a soplar haciendo una burbuja con la forma de bomba, ya formada la toma con sus guantes de kárate— ¡Una Bomba-burbuja a la orden! — la esponja avienta la burbuja en dirección a la barrera, he instantes después esta explota volando una sección del coral permitiéndole pasar— Eso es lo que llamo una explosión muy burbujeante ¡JA, JA, JA…!

—«Muy buen trabajo Bob Esponja no dude de ti ni por un instante»— Bob aproxima al fragmento que está flotando y lo toma con sus guates de karate.

—Jimmy todo listo por aquí.

—«Genial prepararé el portal dentro de poco, mientras haré contacto con nuestra nueva compañera».

Ahora el ambiente cambia del cañón submarino a un ambiente urbano, con postes de alumbrado, cables eléctricos y edificios, todo el ambiente de una ciudad, pero su estilo se mostraba de un corte más antiguo, los vehículos poseían un aspecto más clásico y las personas también vestían de una manera más clásica ; el sol ya se estaba ocultando y se podían ver unas pocas personas en las calles, entre ellas estaba Korra que se desplazaba en búsqueda de los fragmentos, cuando recibe una llamada de su nuevo reloj.

—«¿Korra, aquí Jimmy me recibes?»

—Si aquí estoy, vaya que todo esto es raro— Korra hablaba en voz baja para no llamar la atención— Hablar con alguien que está en otra dimensión, seres de otros mundos… todo es muy diferente y eso que yo he estado en el mundo espiritual— ella entra en un callejón lejos de la vista de la gente.

—«Es normal Korra, no todos los universos tienen la noción de la existencia de otros ¿Dime pudiste localizar algún fragmento?»

—No aun, primero tuve que verme con mis amigos y con Asami para decirles donde había estado las últimas horas, ahora estoy por mi cuenta registrando la calles, tu "reloj" me indica que hay algo en los muelles.

—«Bien recupera el fragmento y ponlo a salvo, espero que no tengas problemas».

—No lo creo, aunque debo moverme con cuidado, esta zona de la ciudad es territorio de la Triple Amenaza.

—«¿"Triple amenaza"? ¿Qué es eso?» — pregunta Jimmy.

—No "que", "quienes" son una de las tríadas de criminales más peligrosas de la ciudad, me he enfrentado a ellos antes y los he vencido sin problemas— luego se desplaza por el callejón en dirección a los muelles mientras ve el radar.

—«Probablemente habrá muchos enemigos que intentaran detenernos en nuestra misión de recuperar los fragmentos de la Roca del Orden y el Caos, pero deben ser más fuertes si queremos salvar el universo»

—En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo, no es que estos sujetos me preocupen la verdad, solo que pero quisiera evitar toparme con ellos para evitarme la molestia de golpearlos en el rostro— Korra corta la comunicación y prosigue por el callejón en dirección a los muelles; al llegar de pronto la señal del rastreador se hace más intensa y el reloj empieza a emitir una especie de sonido— _Este aparato está haciendo un ruido extraño, debo de estar cerca de uno de eso fragmentos_ — Korra se mueve hacia donde el radar le indica, uno de los almacenes cerrados.

—Vaya, vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí? — la chica detiene su marcha al escuchar una voz, en eso ella ve a alguien que viste ropas de color azul debajo de una farola.

—¿¡Quien anda ahí!?— demanda ella Korra poniéndose en alerta — el hombre sale de la farola revelando su rostro ante ella.

—¿Acaso estas perdida, chica linda?

—No, yo estoy donde quiero estar, tu si debes estarlo— le decía Korra al individuo.

—¿Acaso sabes con quien estas hablando? — el hombre chasque sus dedos y detrás de él surgen varios hombres con ropas azules, rojas y verdes, los distintivos colores de las tres naciones— ¿Ahora qué opinas? Este es territorio de la Triple Amenaza, retírate ahora si no quieres salir herida.

—Ja, ja, ja...creo que son ustedes los que no saben con quién tratan— la respuesta de la chica confunde a los matones; pero en un momento la chica dispara una bola de fuego derribando al sujeto de ropa azul que le hablaba, luego con un movimiento de pies hace emerger una roca del suelo y la usa para atacar a otro de los hombres que viste ropas rojas— ¿Qué tal ahora?

—¡Es el avatar! — grita uno de los hombres identificando a la maestra de los cuatro elementos.

—Correcto, ahora ¿Van a retirarse ahora por las buenas o tengo que echarlos por las malas? — los criminales no muestran señales de retroceder, todo lo opuesto toma pose de pelea— Bien por las malas entonces— Korra se acerca y comienza a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con uno que viste ropas de color verde consiguiendo derribándolo tras darle cuatro golpes directos en el pecho; dos hombres le disparan bolas de fuego, pero ella se percata y crea un muro de roca que las bloquea, luego partiendo el muro en dos se los lanza a los criminales, uno de ellos logra esquivarlo a tiempo pero el otro recibe el impacto directo siendo tirado al suelo.

—¡Pagaras por eso! — Korra esquivar los ataques de fuego del guerrero usando el aire para moverse a una mayor velocidad y con un movimiento de su brazo lanza una ráfaga de agua al criminal derribándolo y una vez, en el suelo ella usa el agua para congelarlo y dejarlo pegado al suelo, lo mismo hace con el criminal que derribo con el peñasco, y como un extra pone grilletes de roca en sus manos y pies.

—Con eso tendrán hasta que la policía llegue por ustedes— Korra se da la vuelta y ve que nada más queda un grandullón con vestimentas verdes quien se lanza contra ella mientras le lanza rocas, Korra esquiva y bloquea los peñascos con tierra y aire control y ya cuando el matón está lo bastante cerca Korra crea un pequeño remolino y provoca que el sujeto de varias vueltas dejándolo sumamente mareado— Hora de que duermas— ella pone un dedo en su frente y con un leve toque lo hace caer al suelo, luego lo deja atado al piso como a los otros.

Luego de acabar con todos los matones de la Triple amenaza, Korra se dirige al alamcen en cuestión donde, según el rastreador, se encuentra el fragmento. Forzando la entrada ve que hay adentro, topándose con un pedazo de la Roca del Orden y el Caos, que fulgura con un extraño brillo y permanece flotando en el aire, Korra aunque algo dudosa lo toma con sus manos y luego de examinarlo un poco decide llamar a Jimmy.

—Oye Neutrón, ya tengo el fragmento— dice Korra.

—«Bien, voy a poner el portal a funcionar»—Jimmy nota que Korra suena extraña— «¿Oye estas bien? Suenas cansada».

—Sí bueno la Triple Amenaza estaba provocando por aquí como temí, pero no fueron una mayor molestia, es mas creo que me ayudaron a entrenar un poco— decía Korra de manera optimista.

—«Bueno me alegra saber que estés lista para afrontar los peligros de esta misión, ya me pondré en contacto contigo cuando el portal esté listo— Jimmy corta la comunicación.

—Si has eso, yo esperare— Korra comienza a alejarse del lugar con los matones tirados por el suelo, cuando ve que uno de ellos se mueve y comienza a hablar.

—Tu…en serio…eres el avatar…— era el sujeto de chaqueta azul que le hablaba antes.

—Si así es y quiero que me escuches bien— Korra sujeta por el cuello de su camisa al matón— Quiero que le mandes un mensaje a tu líder Viper, no quiero verlos a ustedes por el centro de Ciudad República ni en ninguna parte, los he derrotado antes y lo volveré a hacer— Korra le habla con mucha seriedad al hombre— Solo que en esta ocasión será mucho más doloroso para ustedes ¡¿De acuerdo?!

—¡Si, si, si lo haré! — decía el matón asustado por Korra— Pero debes saber que ahora mismo Viper no está al mando de la Triple amenaza— esa última noticia sorprendió un poco a la chica.

—¿Ah no? ¿Entonces quien da las ordenes ahora? — el matón tenía cara de no saber que responder.

—No lo sé.

—¡¿Quién?!

—¡No lo sé! ¡Nunca lo he visto en persona! Esta es tan solo mi tercera semana aquí, esta es mi primera misión importante, se suponía que iba ser sencillo custodiar esa cosa hasta que vinieran a recogerla.

—¿El fragmento? ¿¡Para que lo quieren!? — pregunta Korra intrigada y curiosa por el interés de lo criminales en la roca.

—¡No lo sé! Solo sé, que quien está cargo las quiere; y nos ofreció mucho dinero por encontrarlas— explica aterrado el criminal— Las órdenes para todos son de buscar más de esas cosas y una vez que las tengamos debemos de entregárselos a los generales— Korra escuchaba atentamente todo y en su mente comenzaban a hacer múltiples preguntas— ¡Es todo lo que se! ¡Te lo juro! Por favor a no me hagas daño— Korra levanta en ese momento el puño, el matón se cubre, pero en lugar de recibir un golpe es esposado con unos grilletes de piedra y dejado pegado al suelo por Korra.

—Tú y los tuyos se quedarán aquí mientras llegan los maestros metal— luego Korra se da la vuelta y se retira— _Así que alguien más está al mando de las triadas y quiere estas rocas—_ se dice la chica en su cabeza— _Pues sea quien sea, no creo que las vaya usar para algo bueno, mejor le informo de esto Lin de seguro que sabrá algo—_ la chica mira el fragmento como brilla— _Estas rocas de otro mundo pueden traer consigo amenazas completamente nuevas para nosotros, debemos estar preparados._

Ahora nuevamente el escenario cambia, aunque no tanto, ya que se trata de una ciudad, pero esta era distinta, con muchos más rascacielos y mostrando un estilo mucho más moderno. Moviéndose por los tejados se pueden ver cuatro figuras cubiertas por la oscuridad de la noche, moviéndose con agilidad y destreza llegan hasta el tejado de un edificio que queda frente a un almacén, se trata de las tortugas ninja quienes al igual que los demás están en búsqueda de los fragmentos de su dimensión, ahora con su aspecto natural de tres dimensiones.

—Bien según el reloj de ese niño Jimmy uno de esos fragmentos está dentro de esa fábrica— dice Donatello viendo el reloj.

—Genial ahora terminemos con esto rápido para poder hacer alguna otra cosa— dice Rafael no muy a gusto.

—Vamos Raph velo como una gran y fabulosa aventura— le dice Mikey poniéndole la mano en el hombro, este se la quita bruscamente.

—Si como sea, mientras pueda patear traseros está bien.

—Bien escuchen— dice Leonardo— Verificaremos que no haya peligro luego entramos con sumo sigilo y tomamos el fragmento ¿copiado? — las demás tortugas asienten, pero Leonardo nota que algo pasa con Donatello— ¿Donnie? ¿Qué ocurre?

—Esta tecnología…— dice la tortuga mirando fijamente el reloj de Jimmy.

—¿Donnie? — los demás se le quedaban viendo.

—Un niño…es solo un niño…y construyo algo muchas veces más avanzado de lo que yo he construido…— Donatello estaba algo celoso de lo que Jimmy Neutrón había hecho con los relojes.

—Donnie tranquilo para nosotros serás el más listo— dice Mikey.

—Si gracias, supongo— la tortuga estaba ya un poco mejor.

—Vamos concéntrense ninjas, hay que entrar— las tortugas bajan al nivel de la calle y se aproximan sigiloso al almacén ubicándose a un costado del mismo, ahí utilizando un equipo de escalar suben por las paredes y ubican en una ventana un piso más arriba.

—¿Ven algo? — pregunta Mikey.

—No, todo parece tranquilo— le responde su hermano Rafael, adentro se pueden ver cajas de madera, equipos de transporte y demás cosas de almacenaje, todo el lugar parece estar desierto.

—Demasiado tranquilo— Leo agudiza la vista y entonces ve movimiento— ¡Miren allí! —entonces todos ven a un hombre de tez oriental con tatuajes de dragones de color purpura y armado con un bate— Dragones Purpura…

—¿Que hacen estos tontos aquí? — pregunta Rafael.

—¿Vendrán por el fragmento? — continua Donatello.

—No lo sé, pero no nos quedaremos aquí a esperar— abriendo las ventanas sigilosamente las tortugas ingresan a la fábrica, el miembro de los dragones purpura mira en dirección a las ventanas, pero no se percata de nada.

—¿Oye Fong que ocurre? — detrás del dragón purpura aparecen otros dos matones uno fornido con un tatuaje en el brazo y una bandana purpura en la frente y otro delgado con un bigote también con tatuajes de dragones purpura.

—¿Acaso viste algo? — pregunta el del bigote.

—No estoy seguro Tsoi, voy a ver, ustedes quédense aquí vigilando— los dos matones, que también están armados con bates, esperan a que su compañero vuelva; pasados unos minutos este regresa— Parece que es falsa alarma.

—Ufff…no nos asustes así— dice el grandulón.

—O vamos Sid no me digas que estas asustado— dice Fong de forma burlesca hacia su compañero.

—¿Tu no? Ya oíste lo que dijo Hun, si fallamos en custodiar esto habrá serias consecuencias.

—Y creo que esta vez va en serio— ambos hombres lucen muy nerviosos.

—Bueno pues... no vamos a fallar, eso ténganlo por seguro. Ahora vuelvan a sus puestos y vigilen esa cosa hasta que llegue Hun— les indica Fong.

—¡Sí! — los dos matones se dan la vuelta y vuelven a sus puestos de vigilancia— Bien vamos a hacer esto bien ¿Verdad Sid?

—¡Sí! — el grandulón azota el bate en su palma en señal de fuerza— ¿Qué tal si luego de esto le hacemos una visita a ese anciano ciego? ¿Tu que dices Fong? — al voltear la vista hacia su compañero ambos ven que este ha desaparecido dejando tan solo el bate en el suelo.

—¿Fong? ¿Dónde estás? — el de bigote se aleja de su puesto y se aproxima a tomar el bate— ¿A dónde se fue? — en eso una cadena lo agarra del pie y lo arrastra hasta las sombras mientras grita.

—¡Tsoi! — el grandulón se aproxima con el bate en mano preparado para todo, pero este ya estaba muy nerviosismo— ¿Dónde están? ¡¿Dónde están?!

—Aquí arriba...— el grandulón mira hacia arriba y en eso algo le cae encima— Gracias por amortiguar la caída grandullón—dice Mikey encima del gigante inconsciente.

—Como siempre los típicos dragones purpura, pan comido— dice Rafael relajado.

—¿Pero que custodiaban? — se pregunta Donatello, a lo que Leonardo se acerca a una puerta que era la que custodiaban, y al abrirla la tortuga ve que adentro esta una roca flotante y que brilla intensamente.

—Supongo que esto— las demás tortugas se acercan a ver.

—Guau...miren esa cosa— dijo Rafael asombrado.

—¿Sera seguro tocarla? — pregunta Donatello.

—Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo— Leonardo extiende su brazo para tomarlo.

—¡Espera! — pero en eso su hermano Rafael lo detiene— ¿Y si es una trampa? No sabemos lo que pasara si lo tocamos.

—Rafael no tenemos tiempo, el mundo corre peligro.

—Esa es la otra cosa ¿De aquí a cuando hacemos lo que extraños de otros mundos nos dicen? — mientras discuten Mikey se les escabulle por atrás— Deberíamos detenernos y pensar si...

—Hasta ahora nada ni nadie nos ha dado motivos para desconfiar de ellos Rafael— discutía Leonardo con su hermano— Creo que deberías bajarle un poco a tu paranoia y dejar que yo vea si…

—Chicos... — dice Donatello intentando llamarles la atención.

—Tu, tu, tu…siempre eres tú quien decide todo ¿Dónde quedamos nosotros?

—Chicos... — trata de interrumpir la tortuga de morado, pero en vano.

—¿Vas con ese tema de nuevo? Sabes muy bien que siempre pienso en ustedes y tomo en cuenta su opinión.

—Chicos...

—Claro como tú eres el sabio líder del equipo, que se preocupa por los otros.

—¡Chicos! — grita Donatello.

—¡¿QUE?!— tanto Rafael y Leonardo miran a su hermano y este por la sorpresa solo les apunta con el dedo para que miraran que ya había tomado la roca Mikey sin problemas.

—Vaya tocar esta cosa se siente raro— Mikey comienza a jugar con el fragmento como si fuera un balón de basquetbol— Ummm… y es bastante ligero.

—¡Mikey ten cuidado no vayas a romperlo! — dice Donatello preocupado y angustiado.

—No se preocupen lo tengo...— en eso el fragmento se le escapa de la mano; pero Leonardo lo toma a tiempo—...ups

—¡MIKEY! — gritan todos a la descuidada tortuga.

Con el fragmento en mano Donatello procede a llamar a Jimmy Neutrón por el reloj intercomunicador— ¿Hola? ¿Jimmy Neutrón nos escuchas?

—«Fuerte y claro Donatello, díganme ¿Cómo les va con la búsqueda de los fragmentos?»

—Pues, tenemos uno de los fragmentos de la roca está aquí a salvo.

—Excelente, activare el portal para que puedan mandarlo, buen trabajo a los cuatro.

—Gracias, aunque claro salvar el mundo es nuestro trabajo— dice la tortuga de manera elocuente.

—De acuerdo cambio y fuera— Jimmy corta la comunicación.

—Oigan creo que deberíamos salir de aquí no vaya a ser que recibamos visitas inesperadas.

—Rafael tiene razón vámonos de aquí a un lugar más seguro para que Jimmy active el portal— las tortugas se retiran del lugar al tejado de donde llegaron.

—¿Oigan que cara creen que ponga Hun cuando vea que le robamos el fragmento a esos tres? — pregunta Mikey.

—No lo sé, pero si de algo estoy seguro es que no desearía estar en los zapatos de esos tipos cuando aparezca— Rafael sonríe al imaginarse el posible terrible destino de los dragones.

—Uhhh... eso es verdad je, je, je— las tortugas se retiran saltando por los edificios.

El escenario cambia de vuelta al laboratorio Fenton donde Jimmy esta recibiendo el ultimo fragmento por parte de las tortugas—Bien con este ya son cinco— el niño genio luego coloca la roca junto a los demás trozos que recibieron antes, todos se hallan dentro de una especie de campo de fuerza para contenerlos, en eso llega Danny al laboratorio— Danny llegas justo a tiempo el fragmento de las tortugas acaba de llegar, vamos bien encaminados.

—Bien creo que halle otro fragmento, pero antes vine a ver como estaban las cosas— en eso llega Sam— Oye Sam, creo que halle otro fragmento y...buaaa…voy a salir dentro de poco— Danny bosteza lanza un gran bostezo, que hacía denota su cansancio.

—Danny me voy a casa dentro de poco, mis padres deben estar preocupados— ella pone su mano en el hombro de Danny— Deberías descansar, tú y el niño genio no han parado en toda la noche.

—Descuida Sam estoy bien yo...— ella lo interrumpe.

—Escúchame héroe debes dormir o no vas a poder ayudar a nadie, Jazz se durmio luego de arreglar todo, tú debes hacer lo mismo, aunque sea un par de horas— Danny se da cuenta de la preocupación de Sam.

—De acuerdo dormiré un poco y luego retomare la búsqueda— Danny besa a Sam para que se quedara más tranquila, esta acción toma por sorpresa a Jimmy que no sabía de la relación de ellos, en eso se escucha el sonido de la corneta de un auto.

—Esos deben ser mis padres, adiós Danny y a ti también Jimmy.

—Adiós Sam— dice Jimmy, luego la chica se retira del lugar.

—Buaa... sé que Sam se preocupa, pero no puedo dormir sabiendo que esos fragmentos están allá fuera.

—No sé, creó que un breve descanso sería bueno— Jimmy terminaba de meter el ultimo fragmento con los demás— Solo terminare esto y descansare un poco, además que creo volveré un momento a casa por unas cosas y para decirles a mis padres que estoy bien.

—De acuerdo adelante, aún nos queda mucho por hacer— dice Danny viendo los fragmentos brillantes

— **Eso puedes apostarlo Danny Phantom** — de pronto aparece Reloj en su forma adulta.

—Reloj, mira ya tenemos cinco fragmentos por parte de nuestros compañeros de otras dimensiones ¿Supongo que están más que preparados? ¿No crees? — pregunta Danny.

—Ciertamente, aunque esto es solo el comienzo, y las cosas podrían empeorar antes de mejorar— la frase de Reloj dejo algo intrigados a los dos chicos.

—¿Qué quieres decir Reloj? — pregunta Danny.

—Como las polillas a la luz, aquellos con corazones oscuros se verán atraídos a los poderes de los fragmentos. Si llegasen a caer en malas manos estos les dotarían de un increíble poder que los volvería más peligrosos, no deben permitir que eso ocurra— luego Reloj mira los cinco fragmentos en el campo de fuerza y usando sus poderes, los junta creando la base de la roca de la Roca del orden y el caos.

—Guau...eso es muy increíble— dice Jimmy impresionado.

—Descuida Reloj, sea lo que sea a lo que nos enfrentemos estoy seguro de que todos seremos capaces de manejarlo— Danny estaba seguro de que él y sus compañeros tendrán éxito en su misión, todo mientras la roca sigue brillando y emitiendo débiles pulsos de energía.

En otro lugar de Amity Park, más específicamente en un edificio semiabandonado, en la parte "pobre" de la ciudad, un hombre descarga su frustración con lo que encuentra—¡AHHHH…!— este rompía las pocas cosas que había en el apartamento sucio y desvencijado— ¡Tanto tiempo para planear este golpe maestro y ese chico fantasma lo tuvo que arruinar todo!— se trataba de Freakshow quien junto a su compañera fantasma Lydia, quien trataba de recuperarse tras el duro enfrentamiento contra Danny Phantom, permanecían en su escondidos en su "guarida"— ¡Por su culpa perdí mi circo de las pesadillas, por su culpa perdí el guante de la realidad, él lo arruina todo!— él rompe una lámpara contra una pared— ¡Si hubiera una forma de deshacerme de él de una vez por todas!— en eso el pedazo de fragmento que se llevó Freakshow del museo comienza brillar, Lydia lo nota y le hace señas a su compañero— ¿¡Que ocurre ahora...!?— él ve como el fragmento brilla y se aproxima a verlo más de cerca— ¿Qué?— él toma la roca entre sus manos— ¿Qué le pasa a esta cosa…? — en eso una gran cantidad de energía comienza a recorrer el cuerpo del hombre— ¡AHHHH…!— Freakshow tiembla y se agita mientras la energía fluye por su cuerpo y una potente luz hace resplandecer el lugar, Lydia trata de ayudarlo pero apenas le pone la mano en su hombro ella es repelida hacia una pared, entonces tan de pronto como empezó todo, todo se detiene y vuelve a estar en calma, pero había algo diferente, Freakshow permanece en silencio de pie en el sitio, leves rayos recorren su cuerpo— Si…si…poder, lo siento… recorriendo todo mi cuerpo— Lydia se pone de pie y ve como ahora Freakshow posee una especie de aura gris alrededor de su cuerpo— Esta roca me ha dado algún tipo poder ¿Pero de qué clase?— Freakshow ve lámpara que arrojo contra la pared— Veamos— un haz de energía sale disparado de la mano de Freakshow e impacta en la lámpara, esta comienza a temblar de repente se transforma en una cobra enorme— ¡Si!… ¡Este poder me gusta!— la serpiente se desliza y trepa por la pierna del hombre hasta su brazo actuando de manera totalmente dócil ante su amo y creador— Ahora sí que tengo poder, ya quiero ver que alguien intente detenerme— Freakshow comienza a disparar rayos a los distintos objetos que hay en el apartamento y estos se transforman distintas criaturas como, serpientes, murciélagos y arañas gigantes, esto deja a Lydia muy sorprendida, entonces las criaturas se juntan alrededor de Freakshow— No más trucos, ni tampoco depender de otros, ahora Freakshow será… ¡El nuevo maestros de las pesadillas!— Freakshow destroza una de las paredes revelando la salida del sol— Ahhh...un nuevo día para Amity Park y un nuevo día para mí— un rayo es disparado por Freakshow y este impacta en un auto estacionado, este se convierte en una criatura similar a un demonio con alas y cuernos, este vuela hasta Freakshow y se pone en posición para que este se suba en él— ¡Y esto es solo el comienzo! ¡Wuajajajaja…! — en eso él voltea a ver a Lydia— Querida vamos, no creas que me olvidado de ti, esta ciudad será para nosotros— Freakshow extiende su mano y Lydia la toma— Ahora… ¡Adelante llenemos de pesadillas a Amity Park! — el demonio gigante se aleja volando con ambos personajes en su lomo espalda mientras las demás criaturas les seguían por tierra.


	5. Temporada de caza

**Temporada de caza**

Otro día ha llegado y ya Danny Phantom, sobrevuela los cielos de Amity Park, luego de haber dormido toda la noche reiniciando así la búsqueda de los fragmentos con la ayuda del reloj rastreador de Jimmy.

—Muy bien, es hora de buscar esos fragmentos, el mundo está en juego— en eso Danny escucha que el reloj emite una señal y se detiene—Ummm… ¿Un fragmento? — el reloj le indica una dirección— ¡Aja! ¡Ahí voy!— el chico vuela en dirección a una tienda y atraviesa el muro de la misma, al ingresar ve que las luces están apagadas— Esto está bien oscuro aquí— Danny usando la energía ectoplasmica de su mano como linterna localiza las luces y las enciende, entonces ve que se encuentra en una tienda de caza y pesca aparentemente vacía— ¿Acaso el fragmento está aquí?— al ver el rastreador el chico fantasma confirma que en efecto hay un fragmento cerca de su posición— Bien tendré que buscar— Danny ingresa se adentra en la tienda, pero y sin que él se dé cuenta atraviesa un delgado láser que activa una alarma silenciosa— _¿Como un fragmento pudo haber terminado aquí y sin causar daños?—_ se pregunta el adolescente en su cabeza recordando el desastre que había presenciado en la escuela, pero en eso Danny siente un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo y entonces de su boca sale un aliento frio, eso le indica a él la presencia de un fantasma— ¡¿Quién anda ahí?!— él se pone en guardia con sus puños activados con energía ectoplasmica, de pronto se escucha el ruido de una puerta abriéndose lentamente— Ummm…— el héroe se acerca cauteloso y en un instante pasa de golpe con sus manos en posición para disparar— Muy bien quien quiera que sea muéstrate o…— pero del otro lado no hay nadie, en el cuarto solo hay oscuridad y silencio total— _Una habitación completamente oscura, no es buena señal_ — de pronto la habitación se ilumina revelando un camino que lleva directo a nada más y nada menos que el fragmento que Danny casualmente está buscando, este permanece en un pedestal como esperando que alguien venga y lo tome— _El fragmento puesto en un lugar listo para tomarlo, tampoco es buena señal_ — Danny corrobora con el reloj y en efecto ese es el fragmento que busca, él entonces empieza a acercase cautelosamente— _Todo esto, solo quiere decir una cosa…_ — en eso alguien desde las sombras, acciona una palanca y una gran jaula eléctrica cae desde el techo pero Danny lo esquiva a tiempo —¡ES...— de pronto de la pared aparecen láseres que de inmediato comienzan a disparar hacia el joven héroe, el cual usando su agilidad y sus habilidades de vuelo los consigue esquivar por apenas centímetros—...UNA...— luego de otra pared comienzan a dispararse decenas de dardos—...TRAMPA!— tal y como antes Danny logra evadirlos volando ágilmente, hasta que finalmente llega hasta el fragmento—¡Te tengo!— Danny respira aliviado tras haber superado todas esas trampas mortales— Ufff...vaya eso fue difícil, pero esperaba que lo fuera aún más…— de pronto del pedestal surge una especie de rociador que le rocía un gas en el rostro a Danny— ¡Oh no!— el chico empieza a toser y de inmediato siente que su cuerpo le deja de responder cayendo después al suelo soltando de esa manera el fragmento— ¿Donde...esta?— Danny con la visión borrosa busca la ro y se arrastra hacia él, pero en eso alguien surge de las sombras.

—Je, je, je...igual que cualquier animal fuiste atraído al cebo— el misterioso personaje toma el fragmento revelando unas enormes manos metálicas— Y como esperaba caíste en la trampa chico fantasma— Danny mira hacia arriba pero solo ve sombras borrosas de colores verdes y grises— Ahora descansa mi presa, guarda tus fuerzas, porque cuando despiertes comenzara... LA CACERÍA ¡JA, JA, JA...! — Danny antes de caer completamente dormido observa mejor a su atacante y ve que se trata de uno de sus peores enemigos, el fantasma cazador Skulker.

Algún tiempo después Danny empieza a recuperar la conciencia, él aún siente los efectos del somnífero que le administro Skulker, pero siento como su cuerpo lentamente comienza a responder.

—Ahh...mi cabeza ¿Qué ocurrió? — Danny empieza a recordar y a ponerse de píe— Cierto, Skulker. Él tiene el fragmento, debo recuperarlo antes que...— el chico mira entonces a su alrededor, y ve que el cielo está completamente oscuro con nubes verdes y puertas de color morado flotando— Esto es… ¡¿La zona fantasma?! — Danny ve que ya no estaba en la tienda sino en el reino de los fantasma conocido como la Zona Fantasma, luego el chico mira al frente observa una gran e inmensa selva— Oh no, espera…No puede este lugar es... — el lugar en el que Danny se encuentra ahora es una isla flotante conformada por una gran y exuberante selva, ríos de color verde y una montaña en forma de calavera— …La isla de Skulker— Danny sabía muy bien donde estaba, en este lugar es donde el temido cazador disfruta cazando y persiguiendo a sus víctimas en un horrible juego del gato y el ratón— _Otra vez este horrible lugar, cielos… aún tengo pesadillas con la última vez que estuve aquí con Valerie_ — Danny recuerda la vez que estuvo atrapado junto con su amiga Valerie y él ya sabía que no sería tarea fácil escapar; en eso suena el reloj de Danny y al contestar se oye la voz distintiva de Jimmy Neutrón.

—«¿Danny estas ahí?»

—Si Jimmy aquí estoy.

—«Ufff... gracias a Newton ¿Dónde estabas? Tu señal desapareció de repente hace alrededor de una hora, intente llamarte, pero no contestabas. Estábamos empezando a preocuparnos tu hermana Jazz y yo»

—Estoy bien Jimmy fui a recuperar un fragmento, pero resultó ser una trampa puesta por Skulker.

—«¿Skulker?» — pregunta el niño genio— «¿Quién es ese?»

—Es un fantasma cazador, de hecho, él es "el mayor cazador de la zona fantasma" y se podría decir que está…un poco obsesionado con cazarme— explica Danny de una manera un poco cómica su relación con Skulker— Me expuso a algún tipo de gas somnífero y me dejo fuera de combate, luego me trajo a su isla en la zona fantasma.

—«¿La zona fantasma? ¿Es ese el lugar donde quedamos atrapados una vez?» — pregunta Jimmy recordando cuando fue encerrado junto a Danny, Timmy Turner y Bob Esponja en la prisión fantasmal.

—A si es, y eso no es lo peor, ya que tal parece que Skulker tiene uno de los fragmentos de la Roca del Orden y el Caos— indica Danny mientras se acerca a la selva.

—«Eso no es bueno Danny, debes recuperarlo, pronto»— dice Jimmy notablemente preocupado.

—Descuida lo haré— el chico comienza a estirarse y a relajar su cuerpo— Bien Jimmy hablamos luego, mejor me muevo rápido si es que quiero alcanzar a Skulker, donde quiera que este.

—«De acuerdo, nos mantenemos en contacto»— Jimmy corta la comunicación.

Danny se pone en marcha adentrándose en la enrome y densa jungla— Esta selva esta tal y como la recuerdo— se dice a si mismo Danny mientras se desplaza por la jungla, él a su vez permanece alerta ante cualquier trampa que el cazador pudo haber puesto en el camino; luego de atravesar unos cuantos metros de jungla, el joven héroe llega a un claro donde se lo único que hay es una gran roca, desde ese lugar Danny tenía una gran vista de la enorme montaña en forma de cráneo— Este lugar es enorme, de seguro…— en eso Danny siente como el reloj rastreador se activa— ¡…! El fragmento está cerca— él observa todo a su alrededor, pero, aunque no pueda verlo, el héroe fantasma puede sentir que algo lo observa, él decide probar si es verdad— ¡Skulker sé que estás ahí! ¡Sal y encarame como un hombre! — la respuesta de Danny viene de los sonidos de la jungla.

— **Como gustes, chico fantasma** — de pronto Danny mira en dirección a la roca y ve al fantasma, Skulker aparecer de la nada, este permanecía oculto gracias a un sistema de camuflaje que lo volvía prácticamente invisible— Bienvenido de vuelta, tú… mi presa más escurridiza.

—Muy bien Skulker, dime ¿Dónde está? — le pregunta desafiante el joven fantasma al cazador.

—¿Que? ¿Hablas de esto? — Skulker saca de atrás de su espalda el fragmento que refulge en un brillo de color azul.

—El fragmento…— el chico mira la roca brillante en posesión del villano—

—¿Buscas esto no es así?

—¡Dámelo Skulker no tienes idea con lo que estas tratando! ¡El mundo está en juego, tus locas cacerías tendrán que esperar!

—No lo creo chico fantasma, mientras tenga esta roca que buscas en mi poder, harás lo que yo diga y para mí no hay nada más entretenido que el placer de una buena cacería— dice sonriendo siniestramente el cazador— Y cómo te dije la última vez que nos vimos, al salvar tu mundo te volviste una presa mucho más valiosa— Skulker extiende su mano mostrándole toda su isla— He hecho mejoras a mi hogar desde la última vez que estuviste aquí, créeme será una toda una nueva experiencia.

— _Una que sin dudas prefiero evitar._

—Este será el campo donde nos mediremos el uno contra el otro, tus habilidades contra mi ingenio, tu cerebro contra el mío… — Skulker aprieta un botón de muñeca y de pronto de su espalda surgen un par de cohetes propulsores— Veamos cuanto tardas en sucumbir, aunque espero que no sea muy rápido, quiero tener el honor de verte exhalar tu último aliento ¡JA, JA, JA! — el fantasma se va volando a toda velocidad dejando solo a Danny.

—¡Espera!— Danny comienza a perseguir al fantasma cazador adentrándose una vez más en la selva; en medio de la persecución Danny activa, sin darse cuenta, una trampa al pisar una baldosa de presión en el suelo, eso provoca que de un árbol aparezcan varios lanza dardos— Oh, oh…— los dardos son disparados y vuelan directo hacia Danny, pero este reacciona a tiempo tirándose al suelo y dejando que los dardos se claven en un tronco, luego comienza a correr mientras más dardos son activados, las trampas se siguen activando hasta que nuestro héroe se oculta detrás de un tronco caído, el cual recibe el impacto de todos los dardos tranquilizantes— Ah…ah…ah…eso estuvo cerca… debo andar con cuidado si quiero recuperar el fragmento, y no morir en el intento— Danny sale de su escondite cautelosamente— Ummm…tal vez desde el cielo tenga una mejor vista de a donde se fue Skulker— el chico se eleva hasta estar por encima de las copas de los arboles— Demonios con tanta selva apenas si puedo ver algo desde aquí, quizás podría…— de pronto una lluvia de láseres comienza a caer sobre Danny— ¡WOAW! ¿¡Pero qué demonios!?— al mirar hacia arriba ve que estos vienen de naves no tripuladas que se dirigen hacia él— ¡Rayos! — Danny comienza a alejarse y las naves van tras él— Skulker no mentía, estas cosas no estaban la última vez— el chico fantasma contesta el fuego consiguiendo derribar a una de las naves— ¡Si! — pero en eso ve que más naves llegan en reemplazo de la nave caída— Oh, oh…— de pronto uno de los láseres lastima a Danny en su brazo izquierdo— ¡ARRGHH…! ¡Rayos!— él se cubre la herida con su mano— ¡Demonios será mejor que me vaya! — Danny desciende de inmediato a tierra a y se oculta en entre unos arbustos, pronto las naves se retiran al no detectarlo—Ah…ah…ya se fueron— nuestro héroe ve la herida en su brazo— Diablos… esto será mucho más complicado, debo tener los ojos bien abiertos, o no durare mucho.

Adentrándose una vez más en la jungla, Dnny reanuda la búsqueda del cazador, pero la tarea se hacía mucho más complicada, ya que Danny debe de ir con mucho cidado de no activar más trampas— Si hubiera una forma de rastrear a ese maniático…espera— en eso una idea le llega al chico— ¡Eso es! No necesito rastrear a Skulker, solo debo rastrear lo que él tiene consigo— dice refriéndose al fragmento de la roca, entonces Danny activa la función de rastreador del reloj, este comienza a buscar la señal de la roca y por ende la locación de Skulker— Vamos…— tras unos minutos logra detectar la energía del fragmento— ¡Ja!… Jimmy eres un total y completo genio— Danny sigue la señal del reloj, evitando en todo momento activar alguna otra trampa.

Luego de andar por un buen tramo, Danny consigue salir de la jungla encontrándose en otro claro donde Skulker lo estaba esperando de brazos cruzados y una mueca de malicia en su rostro.

—¿Disfrutas hasta ahora el recorrido muchacho? — decía el fantasma con una sonrisa.

—¡Para nada en lo absoluto! — le responde Danny molesto— Dime Esas naves que me atacaron antes son nuevas ¿no?

—Así es chico fantasma, esas naves las creé para impedir que puedas volar y escapar de nuestra cacería, aunque me imagino que no te iras de aquí sin tu premio, ¿O sí?

—Claro que no— dice Danny decidido y seguro— Puedes tenderme todas las trampas que quiera, no me rendiré.

—Je, je, je… Esa actitud me gusta, pero esto nada más es el calentamiento, en esta cacería enfrentaras ambientes desafiantes, trampas mortales y por supuesto… combates a puño limpio— al decir eso Skulker activa lo que parece un arma de su muñeca, Danny se prepara para pelear.

—Estoy listo para lo que sea que tengas, maniático— Danny no demuestra ningún tipo de temor.

—¿En serio? ¿Hasta para esto? — Skulker activa el dispositivo que más que un arma resulta algún tipo de dispositivo de audio, al activarlo un sonido de baja frecuencia es emitido, Danny apenas si escucha una especie de zumbido en sus oídos.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Una especie de arma sónica? — dice Danny tapándose los odios.

—No niño, es la llamada de la caería— Skulker desactiva el dispositivo, y casi de inmediato se ve algo moverse entre unos arbustos cercanos.

—¿Qué? — Danny se fija que un par de ojos rojos intensos se vislumbran entre la vegetación, luego se escucha una especie de gruñido— ¿¡Que…que…esta!? — Danny se pone en alerta y pronto de entre los arbustos aparece una criatura semejante a un tigre, pero con un aspecto humanoide, con garras filosas, de color morado y con rayas negras— ¡Wow! — la criatura pronto rodea Danny exhibiendo movimientos feroces y gruñendo— Ok…lindo, lindo gatito ¿Eh? — de pronto se oye más actividad entre los arbustos y sorpresivamente aparecen otras tres criaturas idénticas, todas de diferentes colores— ¡¿Qué son estas cosas Skulker?!

—Estas bestias las cace y las adiestre para que sean mis sabuesos de caza; feroces, salvajes e inmisericordes, igual que yo— las criaturas pronto rodean a Danny por todos los flancos— Sobrevive a ellos y demostraras que sigues siendo digno de ser mi presa— Skulker activa su sistema de vuelo— Veamos cuanto duras contra ellos… ¡Ja, ja, ja!

Danny mira desafiante a las criaturas, viendo como estas lentamente lo rodean y se le acercan— Muy bien…Espero que Skulker no le importe que golpee a sus perros de casa…o lo siento, gatos— las criaturas le gruñen al chico— ¿Qué esperan? ¡Vamos! — una de las bestias se lanza y comienza a atacar a Danny con sus garras, pero este las esquiva y luego comienza a responder con golpes rápidos que dan certeramente en la criatura, luego con un potente rayo consigue derribar a la bestia mandándola al suelo, en ese instante las otras tres comienzan a atacar— Y… ¡ahí les va! — Danny ataca disparando sus rayos de plasma a las criaturas— ¡Coman esto!— los rayos impactan en las criaturas y las obliga a retroceder, luego dos de la criaturas comienzan a rodear al superhéroe y luego de ubicarse cada uno de cada lado proceden a atacarlo al mismo tiempo— _Buen intento, pero…_ — las criaturas están a punto de atrapar a Danny, pero él se vuelve intangible y se mete bajo el suelo, eso hace que las criaturas choquen la una con la otra de inmediato Danny reaparece desde el suelo y liberando una fuerte explosión de energía mandar por los aires a las dos bestias al mismo tiempo, haciendo que estas caigan al suelo fuera de combate— ¡Tres fuera , queda una!— la última de las bestias le gruñe a Danny permaneciendo está a la distancia— ¡Listo o no allí voy!— Danny es quien ataca esta vez lanzándose contra su la criatura, el monstruo hace lo mismo, un choque se ve inevitable pero entonces a último minuto Dany salta en y al estar encima de la criatura, le dispara con un rayo de ectoplasma directo a la espalda, la criatura grita de dolor, y lanzándose una vez más contra Danny ataca salvajemente con sus garras, pero el chico esquivando los golpes contraataca con una patada en el pecho de la criatura y por último le dispara con un rayo concentrado de plasma, acabando de esa forma con él— Ufff... hasta ahí llegaron, ahora por Skulker.

Danny sale del claro y se interna otra vez en la jungla moviéndose a toda velocidad, mientras sigue la señal del reloj de pulsera, pero ahora lo hace sabiendo que no solo tenía que preocuparse de las trampas mortales sino también de las bestias que le podrían saltarle encima en cualquier momento.

— _No puedo dejar que esto me supere, si no el mundo pagara el precio—_ piensa Danny saltando por encima de un tronco caído, en ese instante, a lo lejos Skulker ve todo con unos binoculares con visión térmica.

—Impresionante, creí que por lo menos podrían herirlo un poco, pero ya veo que ha mejorado sus dotes de luchador, esto hace a esta cacería más emocionante— Skulker guarda los binoculares y activa su modo sigiloso desapareciendo en el acto.

Danny, entre tanto avanza por la salva, deslizándose por una bajada y pasando por debajo de un tronco, luego de pasar por encima de una roca, Danny comienza a preguntarse qué tanto le falta para alcanzar a Skulker— Rayos, ni en mis vacaciones con mis padres he tenido que caminar tanto, aunque la parte buena es que al menos no me llevan arrastrado por el suelo— en eso Danny es sacado de su monologo al escuchar algo— Hey, eso suena a…¡Skulker! — Danny oye el sonido de los motores del jet pack del villano y decide apresurar el paso— No te vas a escapar— pero en medio de la carrera Danny se detiene en seco por algo— ¡Wow! ¿Pero qué…? — él observa una fina línea de hilo justo al nivel de su rostro uno entre dos árboles, sin dudas una trampa— Buen intento Skulker, pero…— Danny se eleva un poco del suelo y consigue pasar la trampa por encima— Tendrás que mejorar tus...— pero al tocar el suelo presiona un gatillo que activa otra trampa—...¿En serio?— en eso ocurre un temblor y al mirar atrás una gran roca aparece— ¡Tienes que estar bromeando! — el héroe comienza a correr por su vida— ¡Oh, rayos! — la roca avanza a toda velocidad y joven lo único que puede es volar más rápido que está— ¡Vamos hombre, vamos! — Danny sigue corriendo hasta lograr salir de la jungla y llegar a un lago— ¡ _Ahora es cuando!_ — en un instante el chico se aparta del camino de la gran roca y deja que esta siga su curso hasta caer en el lago; Danny respira agitadamente apoyando sus manos sobre sus rodillas— Vaya…casi termino… como un Wafle de desayuno— el chico decide tomar un poco de aire sentándose en una piedra, pero antes el chico la revisa para ver que este segura— Bien…todo bien—a lo lejos y sobre una colina Skulker observa todo con sus binoculares— Je, je…No esperaba menos de mi presa favorita, pero esto solo se pondrá mejor, chico fantasma— esto lo decía con una mueca de maldad en sus rostro dejando ver sus perversas intensiones.

Danny, tras tomarse un leve descanso se pone otra vez de pie, listo para reanudar la marcha— Bien, veamos que sigue ahora— él se dirige al lago y ve que por los momentos todo permanece en orden, el agua permanece quieta— Veamos…— Danny revisa el rastreador y ve que la señal del fragmento sigue cruzando el lago— …al menos voy bien encaminado— en el lago hay varias rocas lo bastante grandes para que Danny pueda usar de camino, pero el de inmediato duda— _Esto…bien podría ser una trampa, pero no tengo tiempo que perder_ — Danny salta y alcanza posicionarse encima de una de las rocas entonces espera unos segundos, pero nada ocurre— Uffff…parece que fue una falsa alarma— Danny empieza a saltar de roca en roca cruzando el lago, pero de pronto, tres rocas más adelante ocurre un abrupto cambio cuando la roca en la que está parado comienza a vibrar— Ohhh… que la roca vibre no es buena señal— él de inmediato salta a la siguiente y en eso la roca explota con la fuerza de una mina terrestre— ¡Oh demonios! ¿Eh? — Danny no se a recuperado del sobresalto cuando en eso ve que todas las rocas del lago comienzan a explotar una a una— ¡Oh cielos! — apresurando el paso, él salta de roca en roca para alcanzar la orilla, pero casi al llegar ve que las explosiones se hacen cada vez más rápidas— ¡Ya casi! — y en la última roca, Danny da un salto justo en el casi instante que la roca en la que se encontraba detona saliendo este volando, pero rápidamente el chico recupera en el aire y aterriza de pie llegando por fin al otro lado del lago— Wow…eso sí estuvo cerca… me pregunto si a los demás les está hiendo tan bien como a mí— el chico se da la media vuelta para continuar, pero en ese instante ocurre algo en el lago, un pequeño grupo de burbujas comienzan a acercarse a la orilla donde esta Danny, él sin sospechar nada verifica el reloj— Bien creo que si lo que Skulker se mueve al norte, creo que puedo…— en ese momento Danny siente un escalofrió, eso lo pone en alerta y comienza a mirar en todas direcciones— ¿Y ahora qué? — de pronto en el agua se escucha el sonido de las burbujas explotando como si el agua estuviera hirviendo, de pronto surge del agua una bestia con el aspecto de un monstruo marino— ¡Wow! — Danny se da la vuelta y encara a la criatura con escamas de color verde y aletas, este era más grande y robusto que las otras criaturas a las que se había enfrentado antes— Vaya eres más duro que los demás ¿no? — Danny se prepara para pelear una vez más; el monstruo marino se lanza contra Danny, pero este retrocede y contesta el ataque con una patada, pero la bestia se cubre con sus enormes brazos y bloquea el ataque de Danny, luego de bloquear el ataque contesta golpeando al héroe con una de sus garras palmeadas, el héroe rueda por el suelo, pero se recupera y se pone otra vez de pie— _Este es más fuerte y resistente que los otros, tendré que hallar otra manera de vencerlo_ — el monstruo ruge y acercándose a toda velocidad le ataca con su gran cola escamosa, el chico esquiva el ataque y juntando sus manos contraataca— ¡Bien pescadito hora de freírte!— el chico dispara un rayo de plasma que da de lleno en el monstruo obligándolo a retroceder, pero la bestia ahora enfurecida carga contra el héroe una vez más y abalanzándosele encima, pero el chico dando un salto hacia atrás se prepara para atacar una vez más— ¿Me quieres? — Danny se lanza contra él y comienza a golpearla con sus puños, hasta que esta se protege con sus enormes brazos— ¡Eso no te servirá otra vez!— Danny carga su puño izquierdo con energía y lanzando un fuerte gancho rompe la defensa de la criatura, para entonces aprovechar y golpearla con una serie de rápido golpes y finalmente un rayo de plasma, eso daña gravemente a la criatura— ¿Acaso no soportas el calor?— la criatura aunque cansada nuevamente ataca con sus garras, Danny esquiva los ataques y con el último se agacha y lanza un poderoso gancho mandando a volar a la bestia, cuando esta cae Danny le dispara una vez más con su rayo y lo mando devuelta al lago— ¡Y quédate ahí!— tras derrotar a su enemigo Danny observa el rastreador y ve que le indica que el fragmento se está moviendo en dirección a la montaña en forma de calavera— Bien Skulker, prepárate porque allí voy— Danny reanuda su marcha en dirección a la montaña. Tras recorrer unos, metros de selva Danny llega un claro en medio de la jungla, allí Danny se detiene ya que el reloj comienza a emitir una señal— ¿Ummm…? — mirando el reloj ve que la señal del fragmento se halla cerca de donde esta él— Muy bien…— el mira en todas direcciones y luego mira en la dirección que le indica el fragmento que es cerca de un grupo de rocas— Se que estás ahí Skulker, no te puedes ocultar de mí— en eso de la nada aparece el cazado desactivando su sistema de camuflaje.

—Eres hábil chico, pero estas lejos de tener mi mismo nivel de ingenio— Danny se acerca al sitio de las grandes rocas y encara al villano.

—Eso es verdad, aunque no es que esté interesado en tener un nivel de ingenio tan bajo— eso pica un poco a Skulker.

—¿Y dime chico fantasma ya sientes la presión, el miedo sobre tus huesos, al saber que pronto llegara tu hora?

—La verdad no, me he asustado más hiendo al cine— eso pica más al cazador.

—Tu… ¡no vas a menospreciar mi más grande cacería!

—¿Tu más grande cacería en serio? Creí que cuando me encogiste al tamaño de una cucaracha era tu más grande cacería ¿O fue la más pequeña? — el cazador ya molesto activa un botón de su muñeca y en eso de las rocas surgen más disparadores de dardos— Oh, oh…— los dardos son disparados y el chico fantasma comienza a esquivarlos al tiempo que se aproxima al villano— ¡Tus trampas no me asustan Skulker! — al estar lo suficientemente cerca, lanza una patada al villano, se hace invisible y Danny termina golpeando el aire, luego el fantasma reaparece encima de una gran roca.

—No creas que esto es todo lo que tengo para ti chico, la jungla aún tiene muchas sorpresas— el villano entonces oprime un botón y con eso activa el dispositivo de infrasonido.

—Ahh…eso otra vez— dice Danny tapándose los oídos, luego de que Skulker desactive el dispositivo de inmediato se escucha movimientos provenientes de la jungla— ¿Déjame adivinar más bestias? — entonces un grupo de tres criaturas semejantes a tigres aparecen y juntos ellas un monstruo marino— Lo sabía.

—¡No tengan piedad! ¡Ataquen! — ordena Skulker a las criaturas y estas de inmediato se lanzan a atacar al chico mientras que él se va con su jetpack rumbo a la montaña en forma de calavera.

—Bien aquí vamos de nuevo— Danny se lanza contra una de las criaturas con aspecto de tigre, golpeándola con una patada voladora para entonces asesta varios puñetazos cargados de energía y finalmente un rayo de ectoplasma, eso derriba a la bestia dejandola fuera de combate— ¿Quién más quieres? — en ese instante Danny recibe el golpe de la cola del monstruo marino— Bien…creo que tu sigues— el monstruo se lanza sobre Danny, pero él logra esquivar todos los golpes y contestando con una patada en el vientre de la criatura le propina varios golpes y luego una patada giratoria, con eso la tira al suelo— Bien— justo detrás de Danny, dos de las fieras rayadas se le abalanzan con sus largas garras listas, él da un salto y luego golpea con una patada voladora a una de las criaturas, la otra aprovecha y lanza su ataque, las garras rozan la espalda de Danny y rasgan su traje— ¡Oye, tu no me vas a tejer de nuevo esto! — Danny golpea fuertemente a la criatura y luego le propina un gancho con el que la manda por los aires luego salta él y le propina un golpe con sus dos manos mandándola directo al suelo y fuera de combate; una de las fieras viendo su oportunidad ataca de frente, pero Danny retrocede y moviéndose rápidamente se ubica a las espaldas de su enemigo, disparándole una ráfaga de rayos ectoplasmicos— ¡Fuera de aquí!— finalmente Danny se acerca y le propina un golpe en el pecho cargado de energía mandándolo contra un árbol; el golpe deja a la fiera fuera de combate— Y creo que con eso estamos…— de pronto por detrás Danny es atacado por el monstruo marino quien todavía tiene fuerzas para luchar— Oh vamos…bien te voy a mandar a dormir con los peces ¡Ja! ¿Entendiste? — el monstruo ataca con sus garras palmeadas, pero Danny usa su agilidad superior para esquivar los golpes y luego usa sus rayos de ectoplasma para dañar y dejar vulnerable a la criatura, aprovechando eso nuestro héroe lo golpea con todas sus fuerzas— ¡Toma esto! — la criatura antes de recibir el próximo golpe se protege con sus brazos— Oh no, no lo harás— lanzando un poderoso gancho, Danny no solo rompe las defensas del monstruo marino sino que también lo manda alto por los aires y estando este arriba, Danny aprovecha y le ataca con rayo de ectoplasma, el impacto manda a la criatura a varios metros de distancia— Bien…estos ya están despachados— luego el chico dirige la vista a la gran montaña en forma de calavera y viendo en su reloj que la señal se concentra en ese lugar, él se dirige rápidamente hacia allá.

Tras recorrer los pocos metros de camino que le separaban de la montaña, Danny llega por fin a su destino, estando al pie de la gran e intimidante montaña el chico ve que la misma posee una abertura que es la entrada a una caverna— Bien aquí estoy, ahora… ¿Dónde estás Skulker?— Danny mira a todos lados, pero no ve ni rastros del cazador, en eso el chico da unos pasos y de pronto el suelo empieza a temblar— ¿¡Pero qué!? — el suelo frente a Danny comienza abrirse, él retrocede y se prepara para lo que sea— _Cuando quieras Skulker—_ el suelo termina de abrirse revelando una especie de foso, Danny se aproxima y ve lo profunda que es— ¿Skulker que rayos estas planeando? — entonces el reloj de Danny empieza a sonar— ¿Ah? ¿Qué ocurre? — él mira la señal del rastreador y este le indica que el fragmento se encuentra, justo detrás de suyo— Oh, oh…— dándose la vuelta Danny ve que justo detrás aparece el fantasma quien lo sujeta del brazo con el que Danny pretendía golpearlo.

—¡Sorpresa chico fantasma! — Skulker entonces sujeta a Danny por la pierna y alzándolo en el aire lo avienta a la fosa con fuerza, Danny reacciona y logra levitar antes de chocar con el suelo— ¿Listo para encarar tu inevitable final?

—¡Skulker! — Danny vuela a toda velocidad hacia el cazador, pero este oprime un botón de su muñeca y hace que una red láser aparezca— ¡Cielos! — Danny se detiene para no chocar de frente con la red, pero ahora está atrapado dentro— ¿Dejarme atrapado en una jaula? ¿Ese es tu plan Skulker? — el villano solo sonríe maliciosamente

—Eso sería demasiado sencillo chico fantasma, no…tengo algo más en mente — Skulker oprime otro botón y en eso aparece una gran abertura en una de las paredes de la fosa.

— _Esto no pinta bien_ — un gran rugido se oye desde el interior— _Y tampoco suena bien_ — de pronto se escuchan unos grandes e pesados pasos acercarse, Danny da unos pasos hacia atrás y de pronto se ve salir de la enorme abertura una enorme bestia peluda de color purpura; ojos azules; con cuernos en la cabeza y armado con un garrote de madera— Oh vaya...—

—¡Que empiece la carnicería! — grita Skulker y de inmediato la bestia procede a atacar a Danny usando su garrote, él se agacha y esquiva el golpe.

—¡Wow! ¡No pienso perder ante esta cosa! — Danny comienza a disparar rayos de energía logrando herir a la bestia, pero esta responde con sus propios rayos disparándolos de sus ojos— ¡Guau! — Danny ve que la enorme bestia se prepara para atacar otra vez disparando los rayos de sus ojos— ¡Muy bien grandulón! ¡Toma esto! — Danny le dispara en ojos y con eso consigue herir bastante a la bestia haciéndola gritar de dolor y cubriéndose los ojos— _Ahora es mi oportunidad_ — Danny se aproxima al monstruo y empieza a golpearla con todas sus fuerzas en su cuerpo hasta que esta reacciona y comienza a agitar su garrote, en ese momento nuestro héroe retrocede.

—¡Tendrás que hacerlo mejor si es que pretendes salir con vida! ¡Ja, ja, ja! — le dice Skulker de manera burlona.

—Descuida es lo que pretendo hacer— dice Danny procediendo con su ataque de rayos ectoplasmicos, pero la enorme bestia contesta con sus propios rayos; Danny intenta darle de nuevo en los ojos pero la bestia se cubre con uno de sus enormes brazos— Vaya es más listo de lo que parece— el chico sabía que no podría darle mientras se cubriera los ojos, así que él espera, pero entonces la bestia agita otra vez su garrote para golpearlo, él solo retrocede evitando los golpes— ¡Diablos! Mueve esa cosa sin cansarse ni un poco, espera... ¡Eso es! — a Danny se la ocurre una idea, entonces él se ubica en el centro de la fosa y comienza a llamar la atención del monstruo— ¡Grandulón estoy aquí! — la bestia se aproxima y empieza a agitar su garrote, pero erra y Danny lo esquiva— Uhhh…vamos eres muy lento— el comienza a agitar los brazos otra vez— Estoy aquí.

—¿Que está haciendo? — se pregunta Skulker acerca de las intenciones del chico.

— _¡Vamos solo un poco más!_ — al agitar su garrote una vez más la bestia comienza a notarse cansada, tanto que tenía que usar sus dos manos para atacar, cosa que Danny esperaba, y con otro movimiento deja su rostro bien expuesto— ¡Ahora! — Danny dispara otra vez a los ojos de la bestia hiriéndola, esta grita de dolor tapándose los ojos— Es mi oportunidad — el joven superhéroe comienza a propinar una serie de golpes fulminantes y rápidos, la bestia intenta responder atacando, pero Danny se ubica detrás de ella y continua atacándola por detrás— Ya es hora de que esta montaña de pelo se vaya a dormir— la bestia entonces tras recibir otro golpe acaba sumamente aturdida, cayendo de rodillas y apoyando su garrote en el suelo.

—¿¡Qué esta pasando!? — dice Skulker sin creer aún en lo que ve.

—Lo que pasa amigo es que a este grandulón le llego su hora de dormir— Danny entonces se acerca a la criatura y propinándole un fuerte gancho en la mandíbula, se sube después a su cabeza y la sujeta de sus cuernos— ¡Toma…esto! — Danny realiza un movimiento e impulsándose hacia el frente azota la cabeza del monstruo contra el suelo, luego él cae en la parte posterior de la cabeza del monstruo dejándolo inconsciente al instante— Ok ya me encargué de esta cosa, ahora tu sigue Skulker— dice el chico dirigiendo la vista al aún atónito cazador.

—Impresionante...creo que ya es hora del evento principal— Skulker abre una sección de la jaula y entra de un salto a la fosa cayendo de pie — Prometí que esta, sería una cacería inolvidable y por mi honor…. que así va a ser— el cazador suena los dedos de sus manos y luego su cuello antes de adoptar una pose de pelea.

—Bien que comience el espectáculo— el héroe se prepara de igual forma, ambos cazador y presa se preparan para pelear cada uno por sus propios intereses, mirándose fijamente a los del otro, esperando a que su oponente haga el primer movimiento— _Cuando tú quieras Skulker—_ en eso el fantasma cazador hace aparecer una cuchilla de su brazo y corre a gran velocidad contra Danny; este ve como el cazador luego realiza un salto para caerle encima con su cuchilla lista para rebanarlo, pero por fortuna el chico fantasma, pero el fantasma al llegar al suelo ejecuta su próximo movimiento dándole una patada al chico— ¡Ah! — Danny cae de espaldas al suelo.

—Ahora tu eres el lento, chico fantasma— Danny se coloca de pie una vez más.

—Muy bien, pero ahora es mi turno— Danny corre a toda velocidad contra Skulker— Veamos como afrontas esto— el chico lanza un golpe, pero el fantasma lo esquiva— ¿¡Que!?

—Je, je…— el fantasma blande de nuevo su cuchilla, pero nuestro héroe retrocede y esquiva una y otra vez los golpes.

— _Debo esperar una oportunidad—_ cuando el cazador ataca una vez más Danny se tira al suelo para esquivar y aprovechando ese movimiento golpea las piernas de Skulker tirándolo al suelo— ¡Ja! ¿¡Que tal eso!? — el fantasma se pone de pie y es entonces cuando Danny comienza a golpearlo, el cazador se cubre con sus brazos metálicos para entonces contestar con un puñetazo que Danny consigue evitar retrocediendo en el momento exacto— Parece que las cosas no van bien para ti Skulker.

—No te confíes demasiado muchacho— el cazador saca una cuchilla triple de su otro brazo y comienza a atacar a Danny con toda su furia.

—Vaya…creo que…mejoraste tu traje…un poco— dice Danny mientras esquiva.

—¿Te gusta? Esta cuchilla se limpia fácil incluso de las manchas de sangre— el cazador lanza un ataque y consigue cortar a su oponente en el rostro.

—¡Ouch! …No debiste molestarte— el joven héroe ataca de frente al fantasma, y esquivando una de las cuchillas aprovecha para golpearlo en el rostro luego continua con una serie de golpes en el pecho metálico de Skulker.

—¡Ya basta! — Skulker esquiva el siguiente puño de Danny tomándolo del brazo lo golpea en el pecho tirándolo al suelo, luego el cazador se abalanza con sus cuchillas listas, pero Danny rueda por el suelo dejando que Skulker clave sus cuchillas en el suelo.

—Tu persistencia solo te cansara más chico fantasma.

—No mi persistencia me mantiene con vida Skulker — Danny dispara de sus manos varios rayos de energía, Skulker entonces crea un escudo para protegerse.

—¿Qué? ¿Eso es todo? — Danny comienza a sentir la presión de la lucha.

— _Debo hallar una manera de derribarlo_ — el cazador ataca una vez más y casi vuelve a cortar a Danny, pero él consigue esquivar y retroceder— Valla… esta pelea hace que Skulker se mueve de manera mucho más agresiva…espera tal vez pueda usar eso a mi favor— el superhéroe entonces ve como el cazador tiene una expresión de excitación en su rostro— Muy bien— el chico se para frente a Skulker— Ok Skulker estoy listo para más.

—¿¡Qué!? — la actitud de Danny confunde al fantasma.

—Vamos ¿O acaso esos cuchillos para mantequilla no pueden hacer más nada? — dice Danny provocando la ira del cazador

—¡Te mostrare lo que pueden hacer! — dice el molesto espectro lanzando varios tajos al joven fantasma, más el héroe los esquiva una y otra vez para entonces después y tras esquivar un ataque doble de las cuchillas de Skulker dar un salto que lo ubica a las espaldas del fantasma— Justo detrás de ti— entonces el chico procede a golpearlo varias veces en la espalda y terminarlo con una esfera de energía con la que lo manda, contra uno de los muros de la fosa— Y ahora…— Danny se acerca a aun aturdido fantasma y subiéndose en su espalda lo toma de la cabeza y lo azota fuertemente contra el suelo consiguiendo incluso que el suelo de la fosa se agriete un poco.

—¡Tu pequeño...! — recuperándose Skulker hace aparecer el jet pack de su espalda para entonces comenzar a volar— ¡Hora de aumentar el poder de fuego en esta pelea! — el cazador activa un par de armas laser de sus antebrazos.

—Con que esas tenemos… bien adelante— Skulker dispara sus armas mientras que el el chico solo las esquiva ágilmente— Ahora sigo yo— Danny decide devolver el fuego con rayos de plasma, pero estos son repelidos por el mismo escudo de energía de antes— ¡Rayos! Debo hallar la forma de atravesar ese escudo.

—¡No tienes escapatoria muchacho! — apuntado con su otra arma el fantasma comienza a disparar varias esferas metálicas.

—¿Ah? ¿Y esto…? — de pronto las esferas empiezan a emitir un sonido, así como unas luces que se hacen cada vez más intensas, en ese momento Danny comprende lo que son— ¡Rayos es una granada! — él se aparta justo a tiempo de allí antes que la granada explote.

—¡O explotas o terminas hecho cenizas, tú decides chico fantasma! ¡Ja, Ja, Ja…! — Skulker continúa disparando sus láseres y disparando sus granadas, y ya Danny se siente al límite.

—Ahora si se lo está tomando en serio ¡Wow!— Danny continua esquivando mientras trata de deducir que hacer— ¡Veamos qué opinas…de esto!— Danny carga en su puño una esfera de energía para entonces dispararla a Skulker, pero una vez más esta es repelida por el escudo de Skulker— No tiene caso…— el superhéroe esquiva otra granada que explota a pocos metros de él—…lo único tan potente como para pasar ese escudo es…— a Danny se ocurre una idea y se concentra en las granadas que fantasma cazador le está disparando— ¡Eso es! — Danny se aproxima al cazador mientras continua esquivando sus ataques y cuando una de las granadas es disparada contra él, rápidamente la toma y como si fuera un balón de fútbol se la devuelve de una patada al villano.

—¡¿Pero que esta…?! ¡Oh demonios! — la granada explota derribando a Skulker al suelo—¡Maldito…chico fantasma! — herido el fantasma se pone de rodillas mientras mira con ira a su joven presa.

—¡Hora de darte lo tuyo Skulker! — Danny se acerca y comienza a lanzar golpe tras golpes al fantasma para luego meterle una patada que rompe el arma láser de este.

—¡Argh…! ¡No! Grrrr…— el fantasma activa de nuevo su escudo alejando a Danny— ¡Ya me hartaste, chico— activando su mochila cohete el fantasma se vuelve a elevar y activa unos lanzacohetes de su espalda— ¡¿Veamos qué opinas de esto?!— varios misiles son disparados y estos vuelan recto hacia Danny.

—¿Vamos en serio? ¿Misiles? — Danny se aparta del camino de los explosivos voladores y espera el momento oportuno para atacar.

—¡Hora de decir adiós! — el fantasma vuelve a disparar, pero los misiles se agotaron— Rayos… bueno aún me queda esto— Skulker comienza a disparar más granadas mientras se recargan sus misiles, el chico fantasma esquiva un par de granadas, para entonces tomar una con sus manos.

—Mala jugada Skulker— él toma la granada, pero esta vez nota algo diferente— ¡Oh cielos! — Danny avienta la granda y se aleja de inmediato dejando que la granada explote— _Ahora revientan más rápido_ — en efecto las granadas que antes tardaban alrededor de ocho segundos en explotar, ahora lo hacen en cuatro segundos— _Debo calcular bien, es la única manera de derribarlo—_ el fantasma entonces ríe al ver que sus lanzamisiles se han recargado.

—¡Aja! ¡Hora de la segunda tanda chico fantasma! — Skulker prepara sus misiles y los dispara de nuevo contra Danny este comienza a esquivarlos una vez más.

—Rayos, no OTRA VEZ— el chico fantasma esquiva los explosivos proyectiles como puede y cuando el asalto aéreo termina, el cazador vuelve a disparar sus granadas— _Espéralo…_ —cuando la última granada es disparada Danny su oportunidad—… _ahora—_ él toma y devuelve la granada de una patada.

—¡Oh demonios…! — la granada explota derribando al fantasma al suelo— ¡Argghh…!— al aterrizar el cuerpo metálico del fantasma comienza a echar chispas— No…es…posible…

—¡Oh si! Y ahora…— Danny se acerca y comienza a dar varios golpes a Skulker y para luego con su puño cargado de energía destruir su lanzamisiles— ¡No más misiles!

—Esto…no a acabado muchacho— Skulker vuelve a activar su escudo y vuelve a activar su jet pack el cual ya comenzaba a presentar fallas— Pensaba ponerte en mi sala de trofeos, pero supongo que tendré que exhibir los restos que queden de ti.

—¡Ugh! Eso es asqueroso— entonces Skulker comienza a lanzar granadas que al mero contacto con el suelo explotan— ¡Wow…! Ok ya estuvo…— Danny comienza a cargar un rayo de energía en su mano.

—Eso no te servirá para nada chico— le decía Skulker apuntándole.

—Ya lo veremos— Skulker dispara una granada justo en el instante que Danny dispara su rayo, con eso logra devolver el proyectil que, y en medio de una explosión, impacta en el cazador.

—¡NO! — el fantasma cae al suelo una vez más y ya en ese punto el traje de metal comienza a fallar, en ese momento Danny se acerca y comienza a golpearlo y con una destruye el lanzagranadas.

—Ok dile a adiós a tu último juguetito— luego el chico fantasma se sube a la espalda del cazado.

—¡Oye! ¡Quítate de encima! — Skulker vuelve a activar su jet pack y comienza a volar con Danny en su espalda.

—Tus horas de vuelo fueron canceladas Skulker— Danny comienza a golpear el jet pack hasta finalmente dañarlo por completo, provocando que ambos se precipiten al suelo, el joven superhéroe se quita de la espalda del cazador justo a tiempo dejando que este caiga pesadamente al suelo, entonces Skulker, con su traje sumamente averiado, se pone de rodillas.

—No…mi…traje…— el fantasma pierde el control de su cuerpo, cuando en ese instante Danny aparece frente a él.

—¡Aja! Ahora veras…— Danny entonces se aproxima y comienza a propinar varios golpes— Ahora si, esta cacería…— entonces Danny comienza a cargar energía en su puño— … ¡Se acabó! — el chico entonces propina un gancho cargado de energía al fantasma, y con eso lo manda a volar hacia la red de energía que los mantenía atrapados.

—¡Ahhhh…! — este al contacto con la red se electrocuta para luego seguir volando hasta caer afuera, la red por el cortocircuito se apaga dejando a Danny libre.

—Ah…ah…ah…por fin— el joven superhéroe sale volando para encarar a Skulker— Bien Skulker ya te divertiste, es momento que…— pero el fantasma ya no estaba— ¿Qué ¿Y ahora dónde está? Ahhh…— Danny usa el reloj rastreador y ve que le indica que el fragmento está en el interior de la montaña en forma de calavera— _Ok, ya falta poco_ — Danny entonces se acerca a la entrada de la caverna.

En el interior de la caverna Skulker está en el suelo arrastrándose, su cuerpo mecánico se encuentra todo golpeado, con fallas y echando chispas, entonces Danny aparece detrás de él, el fantasma se pone de rodillas y lo mira muy agotado— Tu…hiciste de mi…caería perfecta… una burla…la has arruinado…

—Oye se buen perdedor, te gane ahora ya es hora de que cumplas con nuestro trato— dice Danny extendiendo su mano para que el fantasma le extienda el fragmento.

—Je, je, je… ¿Acaso...crees...que has...vencido chico? — Skulker se incorpora un poco.

—Ya es suficiente, Skulker, superé todas tus trampas, a tus bestias y todo lo que me lanzaste, esta cacería se terminó.

—Oh no chico fantasma…no todo, aún me queda…— Skulker se levanta y con su mano izquierda busca algo en su espalda, esa actitud pone en alerta al adolescente, entonces Skulker extiende algo— … ¡Esto! — Danny se queda asombrado al ver el fragmento de la Roca del Orden y el caos en la mano del cazador.

—Oh no…— Danny puede sentir que algo malo esta por pasar.

—Esta roca que tanto buscas tiene gran poder ¿no? — dice el fantasma con el fragmento en su mano.

—Skulker no hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir— Skulker sujeta con fuerza el fragmento.

—Si esta cosa me da el poder necesario para finalmente acabar contigo…entonces… ¡No hay nada de que arrepentirme! — el fragmento comienza a brillar fuertemente.

—¡NO! — Danny intenta llegar a Skulker, pero una fuerte ola de energía lo repele, seguidamente la energía recorre el cuerpo completo del fantasma, entonces el cuerpo mecánico comienza a repararse por sí mismo y además aparece una especie de "aura" de color verde, Danny lo ve y no puede creerlo _— Genial, ahora podría ser yo el que se arrepienta de esto_.

—Este poder...— Skulker se levanta— Siento como mi cuerpo vibra por cada fibra de mi ser— él ve como su cuerpo brilla y rebosa de energía— ¡Siento que ahora pudo hacer lo que sea! — él alza su puño ya reparado al aire mientras ríe maliciosamente, de pronto el brazo mecánico comienza a sufrir una transformación, moviéndose como si estuviera hecho de metal liquido.

—¿¡Qué!? — el joven héroe ve como el brazo de Skulker se transforma rápidamente en una gran en una gran cuchilla.

—Sí… — luego ocurre lo mismo con su otro brazo y el cual se transforma en un poderoso cañón— ¡Sí…! —Danny da unos pasos para atrás mientras ve como poco a poco Skulker transforma toda su armadura— ¡SI…! — esta comienza a transformarse de la misma forma que los brazos como si estuviera hecha de metal liquido en una más grande, más potente y mejor armada— ¡SIIII…! ¡Ja, ja, ja…! — luego de aquella transformación, que dejo atónito Danny, para finalizar Skulker hace aparecer en su espalda un par de enormes cohetes equipadas con un par de grandes alas con las que se eleva en el aire— Con este poder el arma más poderosa que tengo es mi imaginación, puedo crear lo que sea en mi cuerpo— dice él manipulando su armadura a voluntad— Para usarlo…contra ti— Danny reponiéndose de la sorpresa se parapara para lo que sea, entonces el cazador transforma su mano izquierda en un cañón con el cual pretende atacar pero luego de pronto se detiene— Pero eso sería muy fácil— Danny queda intrigado por eso.

—¿Qué? — dice Danny tratando de entender las intenciones del cazador— ¿Ahora que tienes planeado demente?

—Acabar contigo ahora, no sería tan entretenido como el verte luchar por tu vida, antes de acabar contigo en un cara a cara— Skulker aplaude y al instante toda la caverna se ilumina revelando un gran camino de roca circular con estructuras y salientes hechas de manera tal que pareciera que fueron hechas por una antigua civilización.

—Vaya…

—Llega hasta la cima, supera los peligros dentro que hay aquí dentro esperándote y entonces y solo entonces podremos tener nuestro segundo asalto— Danny se estaba cansando de los juegos de Skulker.

—¡No lo haré Skulker! ¡El universo está en riesgo! — le grita Danny— ¡Ese fragmento te nublo el juicio!

—Todo lo contrario, chico fantasma me hace ver las cosas con mayor claridad ahora— dice Skulker de una manera demencial— Soy el cazador supremo y como cualquier cazador, gozo de jugar con mi presa antes de darle la estocada final— los cohetes impulsan a Skulker por los aires— ¡Nos veremos en la cima chico!

—¡No, espera! — pero Skulker se va volando hasta una compuerta que se abre en el techo en la caverna, el fantasma pasa por ella para luego dejar que esta se cierra tras él— ¡Demonios! ¿Eh? — de pronto otro ruido se escucha y Danny ve como la entrada de la caverna se cierra dejándolo atrapado dentro— Oh, no…rayos …Ahhh…parece que no tengo opción, de nuevo— Danny ve que tiene que seguir el camino en espiral alumbrado con antorchas que llega hasta la cima de la caverna— Mientras más rápido empiece más rápido terminaré con esto— acercándose al inicio del camino de pronto se activa otra cosa— ¿Y ahora qué? — en una de las paredes de la caverna aparece una especie de interruptor hecho de piedra, con mucha cautela Danny se aproxima al extraño objeto y viéndolo de lejos trata de dilucidar que es— ¿Qué estas tramando Skulker? — posando su mano en el objeto el chico lo presiona levemente viendo que en efecto se trata de un interruptor, aunque posee una gran desconfianza al le dice a Danny que debe proceder oprimiendo el botón y al hacerlo hace que algo se active— Dios…¿Ahora qué hice? — de pronto en medio de la caverna aparece una especie de plataforma flotante que comienza a levitar— Wow…que demonios— la plataforma de piedra flota más y más alto hasta alcanzar una gran altura, Danny sin aun entender que está pasando decide proseguir acercándose a la ruta en espiral cuando de pronto suena el reloj— ¿Una llamada? ¿Ahora? — el chico contesta la llamada— ¿Sí?

—«Danny soy Jimmy ¿Qué paso? ¿Pudiste recuperar el fragmento? »— pregunta el niño genio del otro lado del aparato.

—No, aún no, y las cosas se complicaron un poco— dice Danny deteniéndose en su ascenso.

—«¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurrió?»

—Bueno para hacerla corta, Skulker absorbió el poder del fragmento de la roca y ahora se hizo más poderoso, gano nuevos poderes y ahora tengo que atravesar más trampas si quiero atraparlo.

—«Vaya… Es tal y como dijo fantasma ¿no?»

—Así es, "Como las polillas a la luz aquellos con corazones oscuros se sentirán atraídos a los poderes de la roca y ganarán superpoderes"— Danny cita las palabras de Reloj.

—«Pero podrás manejarlo ¿Cierto?»

—No lo sé…pero no me dejare vencer en este punto— Danny ve la distancia que lo separa de la cima— Skulker quiere una pelea, pues una pelea tendrá.

—«Muy bien Danny, tengo plena confianza en ti».

—Gracias Jimmy— la llamada se corta y Danny continua su ascenso por la caverna.

Mas arriba Danny llega a una especie de planicie en el camino, más o menos a la misma altura a la que la plataforma de piedra se elevó antes, es entonces cuando de pronto el camino se ve bloqueado por una barrera de energía que le impiden el paso— ¿Y ahora qué? — en ese momento en las paredes de la caverna aparecen unas aberturas y de ellas salen varias bestias con aspecto de felinos y junto a ellas una bestia con aspecto de monstruo marino— ¿De nuevo ustedes? Veo que a Skulker y yo que pensé que sería una caminata tranquila— las criaturas proceden atacar, pero el superhéroe sin dejarse intimidar se echa para atrás con contraataca lanzando puñetazos y patadas hacia una de las criaturas que, aunque intenta defenderse no recibe ninguna tregua por parte del joven; después usando sus rayos de energía Danny logra derribar a la bestia dejándola fuera de combate— ¿Quién sigue? — en ese momento la criatura con aspecto de monstruo marino ataca y derriba a Danny al piso, entonces las criaturas se acercan al chico rodeándolo y arrinconándolo contra la pared— Bien si creo que llego el momento de equilibrar la balanza numérica— dicho eso el joven superhéroe se multiplica creando tres clones— Ahora si están en problemas— Danny y sus clones atacan a las criaturas las cuales comienzan también a combatir; uno de los clones se enfrenta a una criatura con aspecto de felino y consiguiendo esquivar sus garras logra conectar varios puñetazos con los que manda al suelo a la criatura cuando esta se pone de pie es impactada por un potente rayo de ectoplasma con la que es tirada al vacío.

—De eso hablaba— dice el clon soplando su dedo como si fuese un revolver; entretanto el monstruo marino ataca con un coletazo al Danny real, pero este viéndolo venir se agacha y para entonces acercarse al monstruo y comenzar a golpearla con una serie de golpes, pero la criatura se protege con sus brazos.

—Eso no servirá esta vez— Danny lanza un gancho cargado con energía y eso elimina la defensa del monstruo— ¡Hora de volar!— él entonces golpea a la criatura con otro potente gancho y la manda hacia arriba dando vueltas en el aire, para entonces dar un gran salto alcanzando su misma altura— ¡Toma esto! — el héroe patea a la criatura en el aire y la manda al fondo de la caverna— Y ese fue el último— tras derrotar a las criaturas los clones vuelven al Danny original, pero entonces un sonido pone en alerta al chico, él voltea hacia la pared con sus puños listos, pero ve que lo que surge de la pared es otro interruptor de piedra— ¿Otra de estas cosas?— el chico se acerca y volteándose a ver la plataforma que permanece suspendida en el aire, lo oprime— A ver…— en ese momento la plataforma comienza a elevarse a mayor altura hasta llegar a la altura de otra planicie de la caverna— Ok…supongo que esto es lo que debo de hacer si quiero llegar con Skulker _—_ al mismo tiempo que la compuerta se abre levemente las barreras de energía se desvanecen permitiéndole a Danny continuar.

Danny continua su ascenso por la caverna; durante su camino el joven héroe pisa una baldosa que activa una trampa y de pronto varios dardos envenenados son disparados desde los muros de la caverna en dirección opuesta hacia él— ¡En serio odio esas cosas!— comenzando a correr, Danny siente como los dardo se clavan en la pared tras de él— ¡Debo darme prisa! — el chico entonces comienza a volar y aumentando así su velocidad logra ganar terreno hasta llegar a otra zona amplia de la caverna, agotado el chico trata de respirar luego de aquella carrera— En serio… ¿Que tiene este tipo… con los dardos…?— de pronto una par de barreras de energía bloquean el camino tanto de llegada como de salida de aquella saliente— Wow…¿Y ahora qué?— de pronto unas aberturas se abren las paredes de la caverna y de ellas emerge otro grupo de bestias feroces listas para atacar— Bien… hagamos esto— dice Danny colocándose en pose de pelea, una de las fieras comienza lanzando zarpazos contra el chico, pero él consigue evadir los golpes de la fiera y devolver los golpes con sus puños haciendo que esta retroceda, él se prepara para seguir atacando, pero entonces otra de las fieras toma a Danny por sorpresa y los golpea por la espalda tirándolo al suelo— ¡ARGH…! — grita el chico al caer al suelo y ver que esa misma fiera que lo ataco se le abalanza, pero Danny consigue rodar por el suelo e incorporarse nuevamente— Ok amigo tu lo pediste— entonces comenzando a correr Danny lanza una patada voladora que da justo en el pecho de la criatura que es derribada al suelo— ¡Toma! ¡Ahora quédate en el suelo minino!— pero la fiera se pone de pie — Bien, tú lo pediste— juntando sus manos forma una esfera de energía que luego el joven héroe dispara a la criatura, esta es impactada por la esfera y de inmediato cae al vació— ¿Alguien más?— pero el resto de los monstruos lo rodean listos a luchar— Muy bien…— entonces Danny se multiplica una vez más creando un par de clones que de inmediato comienzan a luchar— ¡Vamos! — uno de los clones ataca a un monstruos marino; la criatura lanza ataques con sus garras palmeadas y luego una embestida que uno de los clones logre evadir sin problemas.

—¡Hora de freír a este pez! — el clon comienza a disparar rayos de energía que impactan de lleno en el monstruo al momento de detenerse y que la criatura contraataque, el clono se hace para atrás y lanza varias patadas que dan en los costados del monstruo; entonces la criatura se protege usando sus brazos como barrera, pero el clon lanza un gancho cargado de energía quitando su defensa— ¡Ja, ja…! Olvídate de protegerte— el clon continúa golpeando con sus puños y finaliza dando una patada en el rostro al monstruo, entonces la criatura cae para atrás inconsciente— No más.

El Danny original se mide contra una fiera con aspecto de felino que lanza un zarpazo tras otro, el joven héroe solo se mantiene a la distancia hasta que la bestia comete un error y deja expuesta su parte frontal— ¡Te tengo! — Danny dispara un rayo directo al pecho de su enemigo y tras que la fiera retroceda herida, el joven superhéroe se lanza al ataque golpeándola de frente y de una patada certera la manda al suelo, pero la criatura aunque cansada no está dispuesta a rendirse, pero la criatura se halla con un Danny que esta preparando un rayo concentrado de energía en sus manos— ¡Adiós! — disparando su rayo Danny manda al suelo a la feroz fiera dejándola fuera de combate; en ese momento los clones y Danny se fusionan volviendo a ser uno nuevamente, es en ese instante cuando de pronto en la pared de la caverna aparece un otro interruptor de piedra— Muy bien hagamos esto—Danny lo oprime y con eso hace que la compuerta suba más y más hasta llegar a una gran estructura de roca semejante a una antigua construcción, además de que las barreras desaparezcan— _Ok, ya falta poco—_ piensa el chico viendo que más arriba aquella estructura de piedra— Muy bien, vamos…

El muchacho continua su camino de ascenso, estando cada vez más cerca de la parte superior, pero entonces una vez más activa una trampilla del suelo haciendo que una trampa se active, y esta vez son estacas que surgen del suelo— ¡Oh vamos!— Danny comienza a correr mientras una gran cantidad de estacan de madera completamente afiladas aparecen tras él— ¡Vamos, vamos! — a solo metros de la plataforma, Danny da un gran salto con el que consigue llegar a aquella estructura evitando así las estacas— Ufff...eso estuvo cerca— subiendo por completo a la estructura horizontal, surgen de pronto las barreas de energía y ya Danny sabe lo que sigue— _Sea lo que sea estoy preparado—_ él se desplaza por la estructura cauteloso a lo que sea cuando de pronto su atención es captada por una pared extraña que parece una gran boca monstruosa— Guau…en verdad que Skulker ama los detalles— pero de repente un fuerte sonido se escucha y es cuando una gran puerta de piedra se abre deslizándose hacia abajo revelando a tres monstruos marinos y una gagantesca criatura peluda con cuernos y armada con un garrote, como con el que peleo en la fosa— Tenía que ser uno de los grandes ¿Eh?— los monstruos marinos son los primeros en atacar— Vaya ya con uno de ustedes era difícil— uno de ellos empieza lanzando ataques con sus garras, pero el héroe adolescente esquiva y realiza una maniobra dando un salto hacia atrás evitando así un ataque de la cola del monstruo, luego contraataca dando una fuerte patada en el pecho de la criatura— ¡Atrás Nemo! — otro de los monstruos se lanza al ataque, pero Danny reacciona y le salta por encima esquivando una embestida de la criatura, dejando al atacante muy confundido entonces ubicado a las espaldas del monstruo el chico procede a golpearlo fuertemente ahí hasta que la criatura reacciona se da la vuelta para atacar, pero solo recibe una fuerte derechazo en la mandíbula derribándola al suelo bastante adolorida— Uhhhh…Lo lamento ¿Te dolió?— pero el monstruo aun así se pone de pie— No tengo tiempo para ustedes pescaditos así que será mejor que vuelvan a la laguna negra de la que salieron o si no...¡Arrrggh!— Danny recibe un fuerte golpe por detrás— ¿Qué…que… me golpeo?— Danny mira hacia atrás y observa a la gran bestia morada con cuernos la cual estaba a punto de golpearlo otra vez con su garrote— ¡Cielos!— el chico gira en el suelo evitando por centímetros el brutal golpe— Uf…uf…un poco más…y no lo cuento…— la bestia ruge furiosa y luego comienza a disparar rayos de sus ojos, Danny crea un escudo de energía y con eso logra desviar los rayos lo suficiente para poder evadirlos— _Debo hallar la forma de abatirlos a todos_ — Danny ya sentía el cansancio de la batalla, él intenta dilucidar que hacer cundo de pronto siente que algo aproxima por atrás, él chico se quita del camino justo antes que una de las criaturas lo embista a toda velocidad— _Necesito ayuda, pero si me multiplico quedare muy agotado_ — Danny ve que los monstruos marinos y el gigante lo están arrinconando, entonces al ver la furiosa bestia con el garrote, al muchacho se le ocurre una idea— _Si no puedo vencerlos yo tal vez este grandulón pueda ayudarme_ — Danny se da la vuelta y corriendo hacia una pared camina por ella y luego dándose impulso salta por sobre las bestias, para llegar frente a frente con la bestia del garrote— ¡Oye chico grande aquí!— la bestia agita su garrote, pero Danny lo evita— ¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer?— Danny dispara sus rayos a su enemigo para provocarlo y por lo visto funciona bien ya que la bestia enfila recto hacia él— _Te tengo—_ el superhéroe huye y se posiciona cerca de una de las bestias marinas— ¡Oye por aquí!— la bestia agita su garrote, pero sin embargo en lugar de darle a Danny le da a la otra bestia y de un garrotazo lo manda al vació— ¡Ouch!... Eso hasta mí me dolió— la estrategia de Danny dio resultado al poner a las bestias a pelear entre si— Bien manos a la obra— él repite la táctica posicionándose frente a otra de los monstruos marinos y provocando a la bestia peluda con sus rayos consigue que esta lance un golpe, el consiguiente ataque manda a volar a la criatura como si fuera una pelota de beisbol con escamas— ¡Y es un home run! — Danny enfoca su atención en el último monstruo marino que se le abalanza encima— ¡Vamos aquí estoy! — él se prepara y al estar a pocos centímetros del impacto él se aparta a un lado quedando en la posición perfecta para contraatacar de frente— ¡Toma esto! — lanzando varios puñetazos consigue confundir a la criatura y luego darle un poderoso gancho que la manda por los aires, haciendo que aterrice pesadamente al suelo, pero la criatura no estaba aún derrotada ya que de inmediato se incorpora de los daños, pero para ese momento Danny ya tenía cargada una esfera de energía con la que manda a la criatura directo contra un muro de roca el impacto deja a la criatura fuera de combate— ¡Si! ¡Lo hice! — celebra Danny, pero la celebración aun no podía ser ya que aún la bestia peluda gigante sigue de pie y con deseos de luchar— Ok grandote solo somos tu y yo— el superhéroe dispara a los ojos de la bestia cegándola por unos momentos, luego se ubica a sus espalda y ahí comienza a golpearlo con todo incluido varios rayos de energía ectoplasmica, pero recuperándose la bestia da un garrotazo para atrás que Danny logra evadir retrocediendo de un salto— Solo unos pocos golpes más— Danny dispara de nuevo a los ojos de la bestia, pero esta se protege con sus brazos— Vaya…este grandulón es listo— la bestia peluda se enoja cada vez más por lo que responde dando fuertes golpes con su arma, entonces Danny aprovechando sus movimientos para esquivar los ataques con el garrote logra un disparo certero en los ojos del monstruo cegándola— ¡Si! Fuera luces— posteriormente y ubicándose nuevamente a espaldas del monstruo Danny comienza a golpearla fuertemente hasta que la bestia queda aturdida— Bien…hora de que alguien tome una siesta— Danny propina un gancho alto en el mentón de la bestia y luego de eso se monta en los cuernos para posteriormente hacer que su cabeza se estrelle contra el suelo para entonces caer con fuerza sobre la cabeza de la criatura dejándola fuera de combate— Y eso es todo— al momento de derrotar a la criatura gigante nuestro héroe se da cuenta de que aparece en la pared otro interruptor de roca, él se aproxima oprimiéndolo activa la plataforma que de inmediato comienza a subir más en dirección a la compuerta que empieza a abrirse— Hey lo logre…en verdad lo…— en ese momento él se da cuenta de que la plataforma sube sin él— ¡Hey, hey, hey…! ¡Espérame! — con las barreras de energía abajo, Danny comienza a correr por el camino de la caverna viendo con la intención de alcanzar la plataforma y poder subir a la cima de la montaña.

Corriendo a toda velocidad Danny inicia su ascenso final viendo como la plataforma sube cada vez más alto y cada vez más rápido— Debo…alcanzar…esa cosa…— pero tal era la carrera que el chico no se fija en el suelo que pisa— Que raro…eso se sintió… como una…— de repente un muro de fuego aparece tras él— …¡una trampa! — el chico avanza tan rápido como sus pies lo permiten mientras busca el momento justo para abordar la plataforma— ¡Vamos…!— Danny avanza rápidamente cuando de pronto ve que el camino se termina más adelante— ¡Rayos! — él que no otra opción es ahora o nunca, el fuego se aproxima cada vez más— Bien… ahí voy…¡AH!— finalmente y de un salto Danny evita las llamas hasta la plataforma de roca que continua subiendo— Bien...la próxima vez...usare el...elevador— poniéndose de pie nuestro héroe puede ver que la compuerta en el techo de la caverna comienza a abrirse— Ok, aquí vamos— terminando de subir la plataforma deja a Danny en la cima de la montaña calavera, pudiendo ver desde ahí toda la isla en la que llevaba atrapado todo este tiempo— Bien aquí estoy ¿Ahora dónde esta…?

—Finalmente— Danny escucha una voz, pero al voltearse no ve a nadie, pero de pronto justo frente a él aparece visiblemente el fantasma— Sin testigos, sin más trucos, solos tu y yo chico fantasma— Danny retrocede y de inmediato adopta una pose de combate.

—Ok Skulker…— dice el chico apretando sus nudillos— Si una pelea quieres, una pelea tendrás— el cazador sonríe al ver la disposición de su presa.

—Me alegra escuchar eso, pero… y solo por si acaso— Skulker hace aparecer un par de lanzamisiles de su espalda, eso pone en alerta al muchacho quien se prepara para el ataque, pero las armas son apuntadas al cielo y los misiles disparados hacia arriba.

—Pero ¿qué…? — los misiles ascienden y luego caen a gran velocidad— ¡Cielos! — Danny se tira al suelo y se cubre con sus brazos, pero los proyectiles no van dirigidos hacia él, sino que caen en los bordes de la cima de la montaña calavera de manera circular, estos al explotar provocan un incendio de fuego verde que deja a ambos atrapados.

—Ya llego el momento de que ocupes tu lugar en mi sala de trofeos— Skulker hace desaparecer los lanzamisiles y se prepara para luchar, el chico poniéndose de pie encara al fantasma con sus puños listos.

—Muy bien, cuando tu estés listo.

El fantasma cazador transforma sus brazos en un par de cuchillas de acero y de inmediato comienza a atacar a Danny blandiéndolas una y otra vez, pero el héroe da un salto hacia atrás y comienza a disparar sus rayos hacia su enemigo, este coloca sus cuchillas en una posición de equis y logra bloquear los disparos—¡Vas a tener que hacerlo mejor que eso muchacho!— el cazador blande sus cuchillas contra nuestro héroe otra vez y entonces consigue un corte en el hombro izquierdo de Danny.

—¡Argh! Diablos…— este siente un profundo dolor, pero él no ha terminado de reponerse cuando de nuevo Skulker ataca, pero Danny logra esquivarlo procediendo de inmediato a contratacar con su brazo sano; el cazador una vez más logra bloquear el ataque del superhéroe poniendo sus dagas en forma de equis— Esto no funciona… ¡Ay! — Danny aun siente dolor en su hombro.

—¿Sientes dolor por un pequeño corte muchacho? — Danny lo mira fijamente— Pues prepárate… ¡Porque es el primero de muchos! — Skulker ataca de nuevo, pero el joven consigue evadirlo para entonces comenzar a cargar un ataque de energía en sus manos— ¿Aun sigues con eso? ¿No te das cuenta de que no funciona?

— _Ya veremos eso—_ cuando el fantasma ataca, Danny da un salto en el aire pasándole justo por encima, aterrizando detrás del fantasma.

—¿¡Qué!? — el confundido fantasma no reacciona a tiempo, recibiendo el disparo del rayo de Danny directamente en su espalda, logrando de esa forma perforar su armadura.

—¡Si! — celebra Danny por haber conseguido ese impacto directo, pero entonces ve como Skulker se coloca de pie lentamente, transformando sus cuchillas otra vez en manos, y es entonces cuando Danny ve como la armadura del villano se repara como si estuviera hecha de metal líquido, eso lo deja boquiabierto— Con un demonio...

—Ja, ja, ja… ¿Qué te parece chico? Mi nueva armadura es mucho más avanzada sin mencionar que ahora la siento como parte de mí— dice el villano incorporándose y convirtiendo su mano derecha en un arma de rayos— ¡Ahora muere! — el villano ataca disparando su arma, a lo que Danny reacciona esquivando y atacando con sus propios rayos, en el intercambio de fuego, Danny se aproxima y logra golpear en el pecho al fantasma para luego someterlo dándole varios golpes y finalizando con una patada al rostro que manda a Skulker al suelo.

—Puede que tengas más poder, pero sigues siendo el mismo, Skulker— el cazador se levanta y prosigue en su ataque con sus manos de cuchillas, pero superhéroe consigue esquivarlo volando rápidamente detrás de él listo para atacarlo, pero el cazador ya se lo esperaba blandiendo sus espadas hacia atrás casi logra estocar a Danny con ellas— ¡Wow!... Aunque debo admitir que eres más peligroso— dice el chico retrocediendo a una distancia segura.

—Y apenas estoy calentando muchacho— Skulker hace aparecer una especie de propulsores en su espalda y botas, entonces este comienza a cargar sus nuevos dispositivos a máxima potencia, Danny toma por sorpresa se pregunta que va a pasar.

—Eso no luce pero que para nada bien— Skulker entonces activa sus propulsores y con eso logra un estallido de velocidad tremendo dirigiéndose directamente hacia Danny con sus cuchillas listas— ¡Rayos! — Danny apenas si es capaz de evitarlo recibiendo no más que una rasgadura en su traje un poco más abajo de la "D" de su pecho— Si, para nada bien— el chico no cree que haya podido librarse de esa no mas que con un leve rasguño en su traje.

—Buenos reflejos chico, pero por cuánto tiempo vas a escapar y cuando comenzaras a luchar — Skulker vuelve a activar sus propulsores y ataca nuevo.

—¡Demonios! — el chico fantasma esquiva de nuevo, pero él sabía que Skulker tenía razón— _No puedo seguir esquivando, debo hallar la manera contraatacar—_ en el próximo ataque el fantasma ataca dando un salto y blandiendo sus cuchillas de manera circular con eso consigue dar otra cortada a Danny, esta vez en su espalda, pero este a su vez logra un impacto directo al pecho del villano con uno de sus rayos, eso le da tiempo para alejarse— ¡Argh…! Si esto sigue así terminaré echo rebanadas— pero entonces Danny nota algo en la armadura del fantasma— _Su armadura…_ — él ve que la armadura comienza a actuar de manera extra en la zona donde recibió antes el impacto— _No se repara de inmediato como antes—_ él nota que solo después de unos segundos y luego de que Skulker deshaga sus manos de cuchillas de que la armadura comienza a repararse— _Ummm…interesante_ — el villano entonces modifica de nuevo su armadura para usar sus propulsores, Danny se recompone y mira fijo a al fantasma— ¿Vamos Skulker es eso lo mejor que puedes hacer teniendo el fragmento dentro?

—Cuando acabe contigo chico… ¡Pondré tu cabeza en mi muro! — Skulker transforma sus manos volviéndolas más grandes y cubriendo sus nudillos con puntas de acero, Danny se prepara para recibirlo.

—Aquí estoy esperándote— al momento de ocurrir el estallido de velocidad y que Skulker salga disparado contra Danny, este espera el momento oportuno y entonces pasa que justo en el último segundo Danny se divide en dos— ¡Ufff!… Por porco— dice el Danny original.

—Tú lo dijiste— continua el clon, Skulker pasa de largo y se detiene a vario metros.

—¿¡Que!? — él se voltea y ve que su presa su ha multiplicado.

—Veamos si esto funciona— dice Danny tomando una pose de ataque junto a su clon.

—Ese truco no te va a servir— Skulker activa de su espalda sus lanzamisiles y estos son disparados contra los dos fantasmas adolescentes.

—Aquí vamos— los Dannys comienzan a ponerse en acción; los dos comienzan a esquivar y a desviarlos misiles que van contra ellos con sus rayos ectoplasmicos, uno de ellos, el clon, retrocede en el instante que un misil impacta contra el suelo y luego al ver que un misil va contra él lo destruye con su rayo de ectoplasma; el otro Danny, el original, comienza a desviar los misiles con sus rayos estoplasmicos y en el momento que ve que tres misiles van contra él los bloquea creando una barrera de energía, Skulker es enoja al ver que su presa no cayó ante su ataque.

—Ya verás…tu— el fantasma transforma sus manos en cuchillas una vez más y cargando contra uno de los Danny da un salto en el aire con el cual gana impulso para atacar, el joven superhéroe al estar a poco de recibir el impacto de las hojas retrocede y comienza a contra atacar, pero sus ataques son bloqueados por las armas del fantasma— No importa que intestes… ¡Tu morirás hoy! — Skulker junta sus hojas como si fueran unas tijeras y luego trata de degollar a Danny, pero él se agacha en el último instante para continuar atacando de frente.

—¡Come esto! — Danny dispara un rayo de energía juntando sus manos, pero el fantasma bloquea el ataque haciendo girar sus hojas como si fueran las aspas de un ventilado, luego el villano ataca y Danny se cubre con un escudo, el cazador entonces comienza a golpear el escudo con fueria una y otra vez hasta quebrarlo por completo y hacer que Danny caiga al suelo.

—Tu tiempo…— Skulker se prepara para empalar al chico, pero de pronto el clon de Danny aparece por detrás y sujeta a Skulker por el cuello.

—No te olvides que somos dos Skulker— el cazador transforma momentáneamente su mano derecha en y sujeta por el cuello de su camisa al clon para arrojarlo al lado del original.

—No, no lo he olvidado— luego ambos ven como el cazador prepara sus cuchillas para estocarlos a ambos, en ese momento el fantasma ataca, pero los dos Danny usando sus manos detiene cada uno una de las hojas.

—No…no…lo harás…— ambos Dannys tratan de detener las hojas con sus manos, pero les es muy difícil.

—Algo me dice que tendré un trofeo y una alfombra nueva para poner al pie de mi habitación.

—Eso…es…repugnante…— dice el clon.

—¡JA, JA, JA, JA…! — el villano ríe al ver que sus hojas están a punto de atravesar a los dos, Danny piensa rápido una solución y es entonces que se le ocurre algo.

—Bien…todo…o nada…— el cazador emplea mas fuerza y consigue que sus cuchillas se claven con fuerza.

—¡Ja, ja…! ¡Lo logre!

—Mira de nuevo tonto— el cazador mira hacia abajo y se lleva una sorpresa.

—¿¡Pero que rayos!? — ahora no hay dos Danny Phantom, sino cuatro.

—¿Sorprendido? — dicen los cuatro Danny al mismo tiempo, entonces los cuatro cargan sus rayos de energía y le disparan a Skulker mandándolo a volar— Llego el momento que el cazador sea la presa— recuperándose del golpe el fantasma se pone de pie y ve como Danny y sus clones se acercan.

—¡No me hagan reír! — el fantasma una vez mas transforma sus manos en cuchillas y comienza a la blandirlas contra los clones, estos comienzan a trabajar en equipo llamando la atención del fantasma y aprovechando su distracción lo golpean en difenrentes partes de su armadura.

—¡A sus piernas! — ordena el Danny original entonces uno de sus clones patea al fantasma en sus piernas y luego de que este caiga de rodillas, Danny lo golpea en el rostro, el fantasma lanza una estocada hacia él y hacia el clon que le ataco, pero ambos ataques fallan; entonces el fantasma transforma sus manos en armas de rayos y comienza a dispararles a todos sus objetivos, uno de los clones es impactado y desaparece al instante— ¡Rayos! — Danny ve que el fantasma dispara a los clones sin quitarles la vista ni un segundo, por lo que decide cambiar de táctica— ¡Barrera de energía ahora! — los dos clones restantes crean una barrera.

—¡Eso no les servirá! — el fantasma dispara y concentra su fuego en romper la barrera, los dos Danny se concentran en mantener la barrera estable, mientras que el Danny original se ubica detrás de los clones.

—Ahí voy…Dios que funcione— el joven fantasma comienza a correr y apoyándose en los hombre de sus clones da un salto por encima de la barrera y estando en el aire dirige una patada voladora hacia el cazador fantasma, este es tomado por sorpresa y recibe una patada en todo el rostro.

—Eres…un…— grita el fantasma adolorido deshaciendo sus armas

—Y aún no termino— Danny entonces comienza a golpear al villano de frente golpeándolo con todas sus fuerzas, luego de esquivar un golpe defensivo del villano el héroe pasa a golpear su espalda golpeándolo aún más y finalizando con un rayo de ectoplasma eso deja al villano aturdido— Creo que ya es hora de que consideres otro tipo de deporte Skulker— para el golpe de gracia Danny se monta en la espalda del fantasma y sujetándolo del cuello lo azota contra el suelo con fuerza— Danny retrocede y ve que el villano aún se mueve— ¿Ya estás listo para rendirte?

—Tu… ¡Mocoso insignificante! — de pronto Skulker libera una gran cantidad de energía de su cuerpo, tan grande que Danny tiene que retroceder.

—¡Wow! ¡¿Que esta pasando?! — entonces el aura verde del villano se vuelve más intensa.

—¡Esto no termina chico fantasma hasta que yo obtenga mi trofeo! — entonces la armadura de Skulker comienza a modificarse por completo, volviéndose más grande, pesada y mejor armada; sus piernas, brazos y pecho se transforman de manera tal que parece una fortaleza con piernas, después en la espalda del cazador aparecen unas turbinas y un par de alas las cuales impulsan al fantasma por el cielo.

—Oh cielos…— Danny y sus clones se quedan boqui abiertos ante la exhibición de poder Skulker.

—Je, je, je…llego el momento de que esta pelea alcance nuevas alturas— Skulker cubre sus ojos con una visera y transforma sus manos en un par de armas además de hacer aparecer en sus hombros un par de lanzamisiles.

—Vaya…— Danny siente que las cosas se han complicado, pero no deja que el miedo se apodere de él— ¿Asalto aéreo Skulker? — entonces los clones de Danny vuelven a unir con el original y este se coloca en posición— ¡Adelante! — Skulker hace que un escudo de energía de color purpura cubra todo su cuerpo entonces el fantasma comienza a disparar potentes ráfagas láser en varias direcciones con su brazo izquierdo— Sera mejor que… ¡Me mueva!

—¡Ja, ja, ja…! ¡Anda corre! — Danny esquiva las ráfagas laser hasta que estas se detienen — Si eso te gusto chico, entonces amaras esto— entonces Skulker con su mano derecha dispara una especie de esfera de metal la cual comienza una especie de cuentas regresiva.

—¡Oh cara…! — el dispositivo explota y la fuerza de la explosión manda a volar a Danny por los aires cayendo con fuerza contra el suelo— ¡Argh…! Eso sí…que dolió.

—¡Ja, ja, ja... ! — Danny mira molesto al villano que ríe en el aire.

—¡Aún no me has derrotado! — dice el chico levantándose.

—Eso puede arreglarse— Skulker carga su arma láser hasta que dispara una gran bola de energía de color purpura— Danny rueda en el suelo y evita que esa esfera lo golpee.

—Cielos…eso estuvo en verdad cerca— pero Danny no se ha recuperado cuando Skulker ya empieza a cargar otra bola de energía— _Debo hacer algo—_ entonces el chico comienza a cargar una esfera de energía ectoplasma en su mano.

—Eso no te servirá muchacho— Skulker dispara la esfera de energía, justo al mismo tiempo que Danny dispara la suya, ambas esferas impactan y se destruyen.

—Bien eso no estuvo tan mal— dice Danny sudando.

—Yo no me relajaría si fuera tu— el fantasma dispara otra mina hacia el chico, pero esta vez Danny sabe que hacer, llegando hasta a mina este la patea en dirección a Skulker.

—¡Come esto!

—¿¡QUE!? ¡ARGH…! — la explosión elimina el escudo de Skulker y lo hace caer al suelo.

—¡Eso te mereces! — entonces el chico se aproxima al villano y comienza a golpearlo terminando con una patada en su rostro, Skulker recuperándose del golpe activa su escudo alejando a Danny y comenzando a volar.

—Tendré tu cabeza de una forma u otra.

—Y aquí vamos de nuevo— el villano hace aparecer varios lanzamisiles en su espalda— Ok vamos estoy listo— varios misiles son lanzados en dirección al chico, él responde comienza disparándoles con sus rayos de energía ectoplasmica logrando sobrevivir al bombardeo aéreo— Ufff…eso casi me acaba.

entonces el villano con su mano derecha dispara más ráfagas de láser, Danny solo corre y esquiva, pero entonces uno de los láseres lo alcanza en la espalda— ¡Dios…! Eso dejara marca.

—¡Que disfrutes tu viaje al otro mundo! — el cazador dispara otra mina en dirección al chico las cual explota al momento del impacto, mas Danny ya se ha puesto a salvo alejándose, el cazador solo disfruta de ver a su presa escapar por su vida— Con este poder…finalmente podre cumplir mi sueño y deseo, seré el cazador más gran de toda la zona fantasma y tu seras mi pieza principal.

—Un concejo…caza de mariposas— el cazador manda otra mina, pero en esta ocasión Danny aprovecha para patearla en dirección al fantasma, logrando destruir el escudo y mandando al suelo al villano— O que tal un museo de primeros auxilios— Danny se aproxima y golpea a Skulker con todas sus fuerzas terminando con una gran explosión de ectoplasma que deja muy herido al villano.

—Tú no puedes vencerme… mi armadura es superior— Skulker apunta sus misiles hacia el cielo y los dispara todos al mismo tiempo.

—¿Qué demonios? — luego los misiles caen de regros— Debe ser una broma…— Danny comienza a correr para evitar los misiles— ¡Wow, wow! ¡Cuidado!

—¿Acaso no soportas el calor chico? — los misiles impactan uno tras otro en la montaña dejando cráteres pequeños, Danny logra sobrevivir, pero las explosiones solo lo dejan más agotado

—Ufff... esto es una locura— entonces Danny se fija en la armadura del villano y los daño que consiguió hacerle pudiendo notar que ahora estos no se reparan— _Tal como lo supuse_ —Danny se coloca de pie— Sigo de pie Skulker y voy a rendirme.

—Grrrr...tuviste suerte ¡Eso es todo! — Skulker prepara un segundo ataque de misiles transforma una de sus manos en un lanzagranadas

—Esto no es bueno— las granadas al contacto con el suelo estallan— _Si esto sigue así… destruirá la montaña entera_ — Danny continúa esquivando hasta que Skulker le apunta y dispara una directamente hacia él— Lo siento, pero no me gustan tus regalos— Danny devuelve el explosivo con un potente rayo disparado desde su mano; la granada estalla al impactar contra Skulker y eso deshace su escudo mas no lo derriba.

—Tu…no puedes vencerme… ¡Yo soy el mejor cazador de la zona...! — de pronto Skulker recibe el disparo de un rayo de ectoplasma.

—¡Ahora te toca a ti recibir mis obsequios— Danny logra múltiples impactos directos al cuerpo mecánico de Skulker — Ya llego la hora de ponerte en tu sitio— Danny corre y saltando en el aire conecta un golpe directo al cuerpo del fantasma luego consigue un impacto de una esfera de energía y con eso derriba al fantasma al suelo dejándolo completamente aturdido— Ahora es cuando tú dices, me rindo— el joven fantasma sujeta al villano por el rostro y se prepara para golpearlo, pero entonces Skulker reacciona tomando a Danny del brazo y sujetándolo fuertemente— ¿¡Oye que haces!?

—Llevandote de paseo chico…¡Ja, ja, ja…! — entonces el sistema de vuelo de Skulker se reactiva comenzando a volar con el chico sujetado firmement contra su cuerpo— ¿Te gusta la vista chico fantasma? Es lo último que veras…— el fantasma activa sus lanzamisiles, a lo que Danny trata de soltarse.

—Vamos…maldición…— tras un forcejeo logra liberar uno de sus brazos y consigue conectar un gancho en la mandíbula del cazador desequilibrándolo, entonces libera su otro brazo conectando un segundo y de esa forma liberarse del abrazo de Skulker.

—Lo último que veras tú será el suelo—Danny comienza a volar e impacta de forma directa a Skulker en su pecho mandándolo hacia abajo, el cazador reacciona y dispara sus misiles, Danny los esquiva uno por uno— ¡No más armas! — disparando a los lanzamisiles Danny logra destruirlos, luego sambos Danny dispara al villano aumentando la velocidad de su caída, luego Danny cayendo a gran velocidad impacta con su puño al villano directamente en su pecho golpeando con fuerza la cima de la montaña atravesándola— Ahora estamos en caída libre.

—¡No lo creo! — Skulker trata de activar sus alas, pero estas no reaccionan— ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

—Yo te diré lo que pasa— Danny dispara un rayo consigue y destruir el brazo izquierdo del fantasma— Tu nueva armadura super avanzada, puede generar armas y repararse en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero no las dos cosas al mismo tiempo— luego Danny destruye el brazo derecho de Skulker y con eso le da la vuelta— Te confiaste y como siempre eso te costó caro— luego de un disparo destruye las alas y los propulsores— Ahora por última vez…— se prepara un gran rayo de ectoplasma—... ¡Llegaste! — Danny dispara y con eso envía directamente a Skulker contra el piso de la caverna levantando una gran nube de polvo

Danny aterriza muy cansado y al acercarse al sitio de impacto ve los restos del cuerpo metálico de Skulker esparcidos por la caverna—Y con eso la temporada de casa de Danny Phantom llego a su fin…¿eh?— Danny ve el torso de Skulker que aun poseía un aura verdosa, en eso el fragmento aparece flotando el fragmento de la Roca del Orden y el Caos, él se aproxima y lo toma— Finalmente, aquí estas— Danny lo mira fijamente y siente bastante calma de por fin tenerlo— Bien ahora que lo tengo…¿Cómo salgo de aquí?— Danny busca la manera de salir de la cueva y en eso ve uno de los brazos de Skulker— Ummm…me pregunto si— Danny toma el brazo y ve varios botones en el— Creo que es...¿este?— en eso la puerta de la cueva se abre— ¡Bingo! Hora de largarme de aquí.

—¡No tan rápido chico fantasma! — de repente Danny oye la voz de Skulker y al voltear ve la cabeza metálica, ya sin llamas, moverse— Aun no has visto lo último de mi— de la cabeza se abre una pequeña puerta y de ahí sale "el verdadero" Skulker, un pequeño y débil fantasma de color verde con una voz chillona— Esto está lejos de ser el final chico fantasma, la próxima vez la victoria será... ¡AH! — Danny lo toma de sus piernas poniéndolo de cabeza—¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame!

—¿Sabes Skulker? — Danny lo lleva a la entrada de la cueva— Si lo que deseas es una buena cacería— Danny lo sujeta como si fuera una pelota de béisbol— ¡Búscala por allá!— Danny dispara a Skulker al interior de la jungla.

—¡AHHH…! — al llegar al suelo lo primero que el pequeño fantasma siente es una respiración agitada sobre él y al mirar hacia arriba ve a todas las bestias con las que Danny tuvo que luchar— ¡Atrás se los advierto! — estas no le tienen ningún miedo y se le acercan poco a poco— ¡Atrás...! — pero al ver que no retroceden Skulker ve que solo le queda una opción, correr por su vida— ¡AHHHHHHH….! — Skulker huye gritando al tiempo que las bestias lo persiguen por la jungla.

Entretanto Danny estaba en el aire observando todo—Ummm...me pregunto si Skulker recuerda que instalo trampas por toda la jungla— en eso se oyen varias trampas activarse— ¡Uh! No, creo que no— él entonces se aleja dejando atrás la isla con el fragmento en sus manos— Que locura lo primero que haré luego de dejar el fragmento con Jimmy será tomar una buena ducha, y en serio no deseo oír la palabra "cacería" en mucho tiempo— entonces el comunicador de Danny comienza a sonar— ¿Si diga?

—«Danny aquí Jimmy ¿Estás ahí? ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Derrotaste a ese fantasma?» — pregunta Jimmy.

—¿Esto responde tu pregunta? — dice Danny mostrando el fragmento por el reloj.

—«Vaya…nunca dude de ti Danny»— dice Jimmy entusiasmado— «¿Te fue difícil recuperarlo?»

—Algo…pero lo importante es que lo tengo, tardare un rato en volver por portal, si pudieras tenerlo listo para cuando llegue.

—«Ok, aquí estará listo para cuando llegues.»

—Genial, enserio necesito descansar luego de esto.

— _«_ De acuerdo Danny, pero esta cacería por los fragmentos recién comienza— Danny gruñe y se queja por ese último comentario de Jimmy— «¿Qué? ¿Dije algo malo?»


	6. Los graznidos del cuervo

**Capitulo 6: Los graznidos del cuervo**

Es de noche en Ciudad Milagro mas específicamente en el museo de la ciudad que se encuentra cerrado a estas horas, todo el lugar permanece en silencio en todas sus exhibiciones, pero en la sección de antigüedades se escucha un ruido agudo como de cristal siendo cortado, ese sonido venia de una de las ventanas; una sección de la misma esta siendo cortada en forma de circulo y luego es retirada, entonces alguien entra de manera ágil en el museo, la figura se desplaza por las sombras de manera tal que no lo vean las cámaras de seguridad, mientras corre la figura piensa.

—(Entrar en el museo de noche con intensión de robar algo, sin duda es algo que mi padre no aprobaría en lo absoluto, aunque es algo que pondría a bailar de alegría a Granpapi)— era Manny Rivera alias el Tigre; quien se escabulle mirando los estantes— (Aunque técnicamente hablando voy a robar algo por una buena causa, lo cual no lo hace malo)— este mira su reloj que le indica la dirección de su objetivo y al girar en una esquina ve lo que vino a buscar, un fragmento de la Roca del orden y el caos en una caja de cristal con una leyenda que decía "Roca antigua"— ¿Una simple caja de cristal? Eso es sencillo— pero entonces ve que la caja esta rodeada por una red de láseres que dispararían la alarma— ¿Rodeado de múltiples láseres? Pan comido—el Tigre se cuelga del techo con sus garras y se coloca encima de la caja, luego usando una de ellas empieza a cortar el cristal de la caja evitando los láseres— Cuidado...cuidado— tras hacer un agujero lo bastante grande retira el cristal cortado, mete la mano y toma el fragmento— Y ahora...¡Afuera!— Manny consigue sacar el fragmento sin problemas, se suelta del techo y luego aterriza en el suelo con una pose de ganador— ¡Victoria!— pero justo en ese instante alguien mas toma el fragmento saltando por encima de la cabeza de Manny— ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Que?!

—Gracias por hacer todo el trabajo duro por mi guapo— es una chica de traje negro y purpura con aspecto de ave y de la misma edad de Manny.

—¡Cuervo Negro! ¿¡Que haces aquí!?— Manny esta atónito ante la presencia de la chica ladrona.

—Esa pregunta te la podría hacer yo a ti— dice Cuervo burlonamente— ¿No eres tú el que estaba apunto de robar esta cosa? ¿Eh?

—Yo no iba a robarlo... yo iba ha...¿Asegurarlo?

—Si claro, en fin he planeado este golpe desde que esta cosa llego al museo y mi familia confía en mi.

—¡No saldrás de aquí con el!

—Lo lamento Rivera, desearía continuar con el juego pero tengo volar, ¿Tu me entiendes, cierto?— la chica activa un par alas de su espalda y ademas un propulsor que la eleva a gran velocidad hacia un tragaluz del techo— ¡Adiós! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!

—No puedo dejarla escapar— pensando rápido el toma un arriesgada decisión— ¡Al diablo con la discreción!— el toca los láseres de seguridad y eso activa de inmediato las alarmas que se escuchan por todo el museo y todo comienza a sellarse, las puertas y las ventanas son cubiertas barras de acero y el tragaluz también se sella.

—¡¿QUE?!— Cuervo Negro se detiene a tiempo antes de chocar con una placa de acero— ¡Demonios! ¡¿Que hiciste?!

—¡Ahora no podrás escapar!— le dice el Tigre a modo de victoria.

—¡Tu tampoco, tonto!

—Ahhh...claro, mala mía— el Tigre se soba la cabeza un poco avergonzado.

En eso de las paredes del museo se abren varias compuertas y de ahí surgen varios robots de seguridad.

—¡INTRUSOS! ¡INTRUSOS! ¡INTRUSOS!— los robots mueven por medio de una rueda en la parte inferior con un patrón de colores de rojo, blanco y azul y con luces de policía en la cabeza, no eran muy grandes pero venían en gran numero.

—Parece que mejoraron el sistemas de seguridad— los robots liberan látigos eléctricos y se acercan amenazantes— Esta sera una larga noche— Manny dice esto liberando sus garras.

Los robots se acercan velozmente y unos de ellos empieza azotar su látigo eléctrico en dirección al Tigre pero este los esquiva sin problemas, luego usando sus garras comienza a defenderse de los robots los cuales corta de manera bastante sencilla, los otros robots intentan contenerlo pero gracias a su agilidad y sus habilidades de combate el Tigre logra acabar con los robots, acabado con ellos el Tigre dirige su mirada hacia Cuervo Negro.

—¡Hallare la forma de salir de aquí y no me detendrás!— ella escapa volando por los pasillos a toda velocidad.

—¡Hey vuelve aquí!— el comienza a perseguirla a través del museo y al salir de la sección de antigüedades, el Tigre llega a un pasillo donde hay cámaras de vigilancia con luces — Si me detectan lo mas probable es que mas de esos robots aparezcan, debo tener cuidado— él evita las luces de las cámaras moviéndose rápidamente en el momento justo, en la mitad se oyen varios ruidos como de disparo y de una pelea— ¿Parece que se esta armando una buena fiesta mas adelante— tras pasar el corto pasillo el Tigre entra en otra sección del museo con tema de historia del arte y ahí se encuentra con Cuervo Negro quien acababa con unos pocos robots de seguridad usando un rayo láser de su muñeca— ¿Hey, es una pelea privada o puedo unirme?— ella voltea a verlo.

—Vaya tan gracioso como siempre Rivera.

—Cuervo Negro tienes que devolverme el fragmento, no sabes lo importante que es.

—¿A no? ¿Y porque este trozo de roca es importante para ti, si no es para robarlo?

—Si no lo recupero el mundo va ser destruido— el Tigre habla con una expresión de seriedad en el rostro.

—Uhh...eso suena importante creo que lo mejor...seria que te lo devuelva— esto lo dice ella de manera tierna.

—¿En serio?

—¡No! Jajajaja— ella cambia a su modo agresivo y nuevamente escapa.

—¡Regresa!— cuervo sale de la habitación pero en eso el sistema de seguridad una vez mas se activa— ¡Oh no!— una pared de láseres impide le impide el paso al Tigre y para poner las cosas aun más complicadas más pequeños robots de seguridad aparecen para enfrentarlo— Bien prepárense para irse directo al deposito de chatarra— el Tigre se lanza contra los robots y con un movimiento corta en dos a uno de ellos en un instante, pero por atrás uno se le acerca y lanzando un latigazo logra asestarle un golpe al héroe— ¡Argh! ¡Eso dolió!— Manny esquiva otro latigazo y destruye de una patada voladora al pequeño robot guardia; luego usando sus garras sujeta a uno de los robots y lanzándose hacia él lo destroza con una patada— ¿Que tal eso?— con solo unos pocos robots restantes el Tigre utiliza la misma estrategia con sus garras pero esta vez toma un jarrón que estaba exhibido y se lo lanza a un robots destruyéndolo de una vez— ¡Eso dio resultado!— el vuelve a repetir la misma jugada con otra pieza del museo y se la lanza al ultimo de los robots— ¡Sostén esto!— el impacto destroza por completo al robot— ¡Eso estuvo simplemente genial! Creo que empiezo a ver el arte de otra manera— al derrotar a todos los robots, la pared de láseres se desactiva— Bien hora de ir tras Cuervo Negro— en eso el Tigre ve el desastre de la ultima pelea— Espero que los del museo no se molesten por los desastres que estoy dejando.

Continuando con la persecución Manny se halla con otro pasillo el cual no tenia cámaras ni ningún tipo de trampa lo cual le daba un alivio, pero en eso al final del pasillo un pequeño robot de seguridad aparece y acercándose a un panel de control usa su látigo para activar algo— ACTIVANDO SISTEMA DE SEGURIDAD DE PASILLO NOROESTE—entonces se activan varios láseres que cubrieron todo el pasillo los cuales de movían en todas direcciones, arriba, abajo, en diagonal y dispararían las alarmas si cualquiera de ellos era tocado.

—Ok... esto puede ser complicado— tras estirar los brazos y piernas el Tigre se prepara— ¡Aquí voy!— y se lanza en el pasillo lleno de láseres y éste comienza a esquivarlos saltando, clavándose a los muros del pasillo y hasta deslizándose, todo lo hacia parecer un juego de niños, ya hacia el final del pasillo el Tigre se cuelga del techo con sus garras, y viendo que la ultima sección de los láseres formaban una "X" se impulsa y al aterrizar en el suelo da un salto giratorio y consigue pasar sin problemas— Uffff... pan comido— ahora el Tigre se encuentra en un salón lleno de cuadros y retratos de personas importantes en la historia y había logrado alcanzar a Cuervo Negro otra vez.

—¡Todo este maldito museo esta sellado por completo, debe haber una salida en algún lugar!

—¡Detente ahí Cuervo!— el Tigre se pone en posición listo para pelear con sus garras extendidas.

—¿Vas a estar tras de mi toda la noche? ¿O... es que deseas estar cerca de mi y usas esta roca vieja como excusa?— Cuervo se acerca a Manny de manera seductora.

—Bueno...yo...no es que tenga algo en contra tuya ni nada...es solo que...— Cuervo se le acerca mas.

—¿Si?— ella le lanza ojitos tiernos.

—¡Santa cachucha!— el chico se ponía nervioso.

—Vamos admítelo— ella se separa de él— Sabes yo se que tu y yo hemos tenido nuestras diferencias, pero siempre he tenido un lugar para ti en mi corazón.

—¿En serio? Bueno porque yo he sentido cosas, pero...no se que sean...tu... entiendes verdad?

—Completamente— en eso Cuervo Negro se le acerca de nuevo, pero entonces cierra el puño y le de un gran puñetazo en el estomago al héroe que estaba distraído— ¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA!— se ríe ella malvadamente— Típico de los Rivera un par de palabras dulces y de derrumban como un castillo de naipes— ella activa sus alas y aprovecha para escapar otra vez — ¡A ver si sales de esta Tigre y luego hablamos!

—¡Sera una...! ¡Vuelve!— Manny trata de recuperarse pero una vez mas la chica escapa llevándose consigo el trozo de la Roca del Orden y el Caos, levantándose el chico intenta seguirla pero entonces una pared láser aparece impidiéndole el paso— ¡¿Oh vamos en serio?!— y luego un pequeño robot de seguridad aparece— ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que molestar hojalatas?

Pero entonces el robot de seguridad activa varias luces — SEGURIDAD DEL MUSEO COMPROMETIDA, INICIANDO NIVEL DE SEGURIDAD DOS, CAPTURAR A LOS INTUROSOS A TODA COSTA— las palabras del pequeño confunden al Tigre pero entonces de una de las paredes aparece otro robot pero este era muy diferente; este era mas grande siendo ligeramente mas alto que Manny, con brazos metálicos que culminaban en un buen par de pinzas, con una rueda para moverse a gran velocidad y con una cabeza metálica con luces de policía parpadeando con rojo y azul.

—INTRUSO DETECTADO PROCEDIENDO A CAPTURAR— el robot decía esto moviendo sus manos de pinzas como las hojas de una licuadora de manera amenazante.

—Bien eres rudo, veamos que tan rudo eres— el Tigre se lanza contra el robot usando sus garras y logra asestarle varios cortes pero aun así el robot resiste y contra ataca con sus hojas— ¡Hey ya me corte el pelo la semana pasada!— pero por detrás él pequeño robot con látigo azota su arma y lo sujeta — ¡Hey suéltame!— el Tigre comienza hacer fuerza para liberarse, antes de recibir un ataque del robot mas grande—Vamos...— el gran robot de seguridad prepara su brazo para golpear pero en ese instante el chico se libera del agarre del robot— Necesitaran hacer algo mejor que eso— el Tigre rápidamente se lanza al ataque y golpea al robot pequeño para que no cause problemas y tras acabar con él concentra su atención en el robot mas grande, este con sus brazos comienza a lanzar ataque tras ataque intentando alcanzar a su objetivo pero es inútil— ¡Di hasta luego— El Tigre propina un par de cortes al robot y luego asesta un fuerte golpe que le arranca la cabeza a la maquina.

—CAPTURAR INTRUS...— la maquina queda en el suelo y el museo queda como zona de guerra pero tras ello los láseres se desactivan y Manny es capaz de continuar.

—¿Alguien mas? ¿No? Eso pensé— el Tigre continua decidido a recuperar el fragmento de las garras de la villana y tras salir de aquella exhibición el chico se ve otra vez con un pasillo lleno de cámaras y una vez mas debe usar la discreción para no ser detectado; pegándose a las paredes pasa por debajo de las cámaras de manera tal de permanecer fuera de su rango de visión— Con cuidado...con cuidado— él se mueve rápidamente pero con mucha precaución hasta el final del pasillo. Ahora se encuentra en una exhibición de fósiles prehistóricos, había muchos fósiles exhibidos tanto grandes como pequeños pero no se veía señal de cuervo negro por ningún lado y esta era la ultima exhibición del piso inferior del museo— ¡¿Cuervo Negro donde estas?! ¡Quiero ese fragmento!

—Vaya que eres persistente— el Tigre se voltea y ve a Cuervo Negro encima de la cabeza de un dinosaurio— Y estas empezando a molestarme.

—Si me devuelves el fragmento dejare de molestarte.

—¿Esto?— ella saca el fragmento— Si tanto lo deseas...— ella activa su sistema de vuelo— Ven por el.

—No me lo imagino de otra forma— el Tigre activa sus garras— Bailemos querida— ambos están listos para la lucha. Cuervo Negro se lanza contra su oponente desde el aire lanzando una feroz patada a toda velocidad pero el Tigre la consigue esquivar por los pelos— ¡AH! Fallas...— Cuervo Negro le da un puñetazo en el rostro al Tigre y luego tres golpes con sus garras tirándolo al suelo.

—Confiarte te llevara a tu muerte Tigre— Cuervo Negro se pone en posición para atacar de nuevo, pero él se levanta y con sus garras comienza a atacar y logra conectar varios golpes a su enemiga incluso logra tirarla al suelo.

—Gracias por el consejo, voy a seguirlo al pie de la letra— Cuervo Negro activa sus alas y se eleva nuevamente.

—Veamos si sigues tan gracioso luego de esto— Cuervo Negro activa su rayo láser de pulsera y comienza a disparar ráfagas hacia el Tigre.

—¡Guau!— el chico se esconde tras unos fósiles, pero los mismos son destruidos por el láser de la villana— Estamos haciendo un desastre.

—Sal y pelea como hombre ¿O acaso eres un cobarde?— el Tigre siente que la sangre le hierve.

—¿¡Cobarde!?— el Tigre en un impulso sale de su escondite para atacar lo que la chica aprovecha.

—¡Te tengo!— ella dispara y consigue darle al Tigre tirándolo al suelo echando humo— Típico de un Rivera hiere su honor y perderá la cabeza— se mofaba ella.

—Uhg...¿Perder la cabeza?— al Tigre se ocurre un plan— Oye Cuervo es curioso que hables así de mi familia, después de todo ¿Eso no es lo que mas les atrae a las de tu familia?

—¡¿Que?!— Cuervo Negro dispara, pero el Tigre logra evitarlo.

—Uhhh...cerca— él los evita haciéndolo lucir fácil.

—¡Ya veras!— ella dispara otra vez pero el Tigre de nuevo evita el disparo impactando en un fósil destruyéndolo y dejando escombros por todo el lugar.

—Hora de cortar alas— el Tigre sujeta un trozo de hueso con sus garras y haciéndolo girar se lo lanza a Cuervo Negro, ella no pudo evitarlo y cae al suelo, en ese instante el Tigre empieza a darle puñetazos en todo el cuerpo y al final una patada— ¿Vamos no tienes mas?

—¡Eres un...!— Cuervo Negro se recupera y comienza a volar— Ya te divertiste ahora es mi turno— ella toma impulso a luego se lanza a toda velocidad para asestar una poderosa patada— ¡Cuando acabe contigo te tendrán que armar como un rompecabezas!— en el ultimo instante Manny logra evitarlo de un salto.

—¡Cielos!— el impacto del golpe de Cuervo Negro rompe el suelo del museo— Buen intento pero es mi...— Manny se lanza para propinar su propia patada, pero Cuervo también la evita—¿Turno?

—Necesitaras algo mejor que eso— Cuervo Negro se eleva de nuevo y empieza a disparar de nuevo ráfagas de láseres— ¡Baila tigre! ¡Baila!— él evita los tiros como podía al tiempo que la exhibición era destruida de a poco.

—Vaya estamos haciendo historia... la historia— mientras Manny veía la forma de derribar a Cuervo de repente varios robots de seguridad tanto pequeños como grandes aparecen— Parece que atraíamos publico no deseado— los robots se fijan en los dos.

—DETENER INTRUSOS, DETENER INTRUSOS— los robots activaban sus sistemas de defensa.

—Vamos esto ya era suficientemente complicado sin ustedes— los robots atacan a Manny pero este logre defenderse propinando puñetazos y arañando a sus oponentes.

—¡No se me acerque chatarras!— Cuervo Negro dispara a los robots que le trataban de dar con sus látigos, Manny vio una oportunidad y viendo uno de los escombros de los fósiles lo toma y se lo lanza.

—¡Piensa rápido Cuervo!— ella se voltea y el objeto impacta de lleno en la chica haciéndola caer.

—¡Eso es jugar sucio Rivera!— le critica ella.

—En la guerra y el amor todo se vale— el empieza a saltar golpeando a los robots en hasta llegar con Cuervo Negro, para luego propina varios golpes certeros y al final un gancho que manda a volar a la villana.

—¡AHHHH!— ella cae al suelo pesadamente pero logra levantarse, aunque se notaba se cansancio— Esto...no ha...¡Terminado Rivera!— ella activa sus alas pero estas se desprenden de su traje y las pierde.

—Parece que tus horas de vuelo fueron canceladas— él destruye al ultimo de los robots de una patada y luego se acerca a ella— Ahora dame el fragmento, se acabo— Cuervo Negro tenia una cara de disgusto muy grande pero pronto la cambia por una de aceptación.

—Supongo que tienes razón— ella saca el fragmento de la tabla y se lo extiende a Manny.

—Vaya hasta que por fin entiendes— él esta a punto de tomarlo cuando Cuervo Negro lo lanza por los aires y en ese instante la chica comienza saltar en el único fósil que queda en pie que esta colgado de varias guayas de hierro y llega al piso de arriba— ¿Eh?

—¡Eres muy lento!— ella huye otra vez pero a pie.

—¡Espera, rayos!— el Tigre da los mismo saltos que Cuervo Negro, pero al momento de saltar en el fósil las guayas seden— ¡Demonios!— el fósil cae pero el Tigre ya estaba colgado de un barandal en el segundo piso— Ufff...eso estuvo cerca— él termina de subir y se encuentra en una exhibición con tema de la antigua china, el héroe ya estaba bastante cansado de toda la persecución— ¿Porque no podía ser el chico cactus o el doctor jalapeño?— el se reincorpora y se da ánimos— Vamos Tigre, eres un Rivera esto no es nada— su entusiasmo ya es mucho mayor— Cuervo Negro perdió sus alas por lo que estará mas desesperada por escapar que antes lo que la puede hacer cometer un error, pero también la puede volver mas peligrosa, no debo distraerme ahora— en eso el comunicador de pulsera suena— ¿Si diga?

— _Aquí Jimmy Neutron, Manny como va la búsqueda?_

—Bueno estoy persiguiendo uno en un museo.

— _¿Persiguiéndolo en un museo?_

—Bueno mas bien a una villa que se lo llevo y lo tiene.

— _A eso tiene mas sentido. Bueno no hay que dejar que se lo lleve recuerda lo que esta en juego._

—Si lo se, estoy usando todo a mi alrededor en este museo para pelear.

— _De acuerdo el mundo depende de...espera...¿dijiste que usas las cosas del museo para pelear?—_ Jimmy dice esto muy intrigado.

—Si ¿por que?

— _¿No sabes que destruir piezas de museo es un acto criminal? Sin mencionar que destruyes patrimonios de la humanidad, una acción así es simplemente...—_ Manny corta la comunicación.

—No tengo tiempo para esto, tengo un cuervo que atrapar.

El Tigre comienza a recorrer la exhibición de la antigua china siguiendo el rastro de Cuervo Negro ya que varias de las piezas del museo estaban rotas y ademas hay restos de robots por el suelo, pero al llegar a la salida de la exhibición una puerta láser aparece y se activan las alarmas y una vez mas los robots de seguridad aparecen en este caso tres robots con manos de cuchillas— ¡PIEZAS DEL MUSEO COMPROMETIDAS! ¡PROTOCOLO DE CAPTURA DE INTRUSOS INICIADA!

—Vaya, hola de nuevo hacia tiempo que no nos veíamos— dice Manny sarcástico antes de comenzar a luchar contra los robots, estos empiezan a acercarse y a atacar con sus brazos e intentar darle Manny con cuchillas, pero este se mantiene le lejos y luego contra ataca con varios golpes de sus garras— No tengo tiempo para esto— el Tigre lanza su gancho y se lo clava a uno de los robots para luego salir a toda velocidad hacia él y propinar una fuerte patada que tira al suelo a su completamente averiado.

—¡CONTRAATACAR! ¡CONTRAATACAR!— otro de los robots se lanza contra Manny.

—¡O no lo haras!— el chico respondo con una serie de puñetazos— ¡Toma esto y esto!— los golpes son certeros pero el robot en la mitad del ataque se protege con sus brazos de metal poniéndolos en forma de X— ¡Vamos, vamos!— Manny seguía atacando pero sus golpes no surtían efecto— ¡No...vas...a...detenerme...!— en eso el robot devuelve el golpe lanzándolo por los aires y el chico cae al suelo fuertemente— Estoy bien...en serio— este veía estrellas por el golpe pero pronto se recupera— Bien ese punto es para ti.

—¡CAPTURAR!¡CAPTURAR!— de nuevo el robot ataca.

—¡Oh ya callate!— el Tigre se lanza por los aires y propina una pata en la cabeza del robot destruyéndola por completo, el robot cae pesadamente de espalda— Dos fuera queda uno— el ultimo robot procede a atacar y el Tigre ataca con sus garras— ¡A la carga!— el robot lanza varias estocadas con sus brazos, pero el Tigre evita los golpes y luego repitiendo su anterior jugada retrocede y engancha al robot con una de sus garras y se lanza hacia él con fuerza dándole una patada en el pecho y luego el chico saca una de sus garras y decapita al robot de un tirón— ¡Y quedate ahí!— tras haber acabado con el robot el muro láser se apaga— Bien hora de seguir— Manny sale del cuarto pero en eso el robot decapitado por momentos se vuelve a activar.

—NIVEL DE SEGURIDAD...AUMENTADA A NIVEL TRES... PROTOCOLO DE DESTRUCCIÓN DE INTRUSOS... ACTIVADA...

En el siguiente pasillo Manny se encuentra rodeado de varias columnas y ademas hay cámaras de seguridad, muchas más que antes por lo que desplazarse por aquel sitio le seria más complicado, pero sabiendo lo que esta en juego no deja que eso lo detenga— Debo pasar y debo hacerlo rápido— en el eso ve la columnas— Eso me puede servir— el Tigre lanza su mano de garfio a la parte alta de la columna mas cercana quedando anclado luego desde ahí lanza su otro garfio hacia la columna siguiente evitando así la vista de las cámaras— Perfecto en un abrir y cerrar e ojos voy a...— pero al tocar una de las columnas esta se quiebra y hace caer a Manny— ...¿Salir?— el cae al suelo y justo en la vista de una de las cámaras, las alarmas son activadas y en eso un par de puertas de hierro comienzan a cerrar el pasillo por los dos extremos— ¡Rayos mejor corro antes de quedar encerrado dentro!— Manny comienza a correr a toda velocidad mientras las puertas se van cerrando— ¡Ahí voy!— al ultimo instante el consigue pasar las puertas antes de que se cierren, estando ahora en una exhibición con tema del espacio y los planetas— Muy bien... esto se pone cada vez mas difícil ¿Que mas va a pasar?— de nuevo se escucha como una compuerta de una de las paredes del museo se abre y ya el Tigre sabia lo que significaba— ¿Bien adivinare otra molesta chatar...?— al voltear Manny ve a una gran mole de metal— ¡SANTO GUACAMOLE!— un gran e imponente robot de seguridad esta ante él, y este enciende unas luces color rojo y azul en la parte superior de su cabeza.

—INTRUSO DETECTADO, EMPEZANDO PROTOCOLO DE EXTERMINIO— el robot de dos metros de alto, con dos enormes brazos metálicos lucia muy intimidante, y comienza a acercarse a Manny—PROCEDIENDO A LA ELIMINACIÓN DE LA AMENZA— el robot transforma su mano izquierda en una gran porra eléctrica.

—¡Muy bien, oficialmente esta noche apesta!— una pared de láseres aparece una vez más impidiendo el paso a la siguiente habitación y el gran robot empieza a lanzar golpes con la porra eléctrica contra el Tigre y este no hace más que esquivar, en eso uno de los ataques del robot golpea una pieza de la exhibición del espacio destruyéndola en pedazos— ¡Oye hojalata loca se supone que tienes que proteger las piezas del museo no romperlas.

—ELIMINAR LA AMENAZA— el robot unicamente estaba enfocado en el chico.

—A ese robot no le interesa para nada las piezas del museo, no quiero que me culpen por algo que yo no rompí— Manny saca las garras y comienza a contra-atacar lanzando arañazos en el pecho del robot, pero los golpes apenas si lo hacen daño— ¡Rayos este en verdad es duro!— el robot levanta el brazo para lanzar otro golpe— Oh, oh— este consigue esquivarlo justo a tiempo para evitar el porrazo— ¡Debo hallar la forma de derribar a esa cosa!— el Tigre salta en el aire y usando su mano arpón y logra engancharse al robot y se lanza a toda velocidad para meter una patada— ¡Comete esta!— pero el robot prepara su porra eléctrica y asesta un golpe mandándolo a volar contra un modelo de la luna— Guau...eso fue...duro— Manny estaba viendo estrellas.

—ARMAS ACTIVADAS ELIMINAR LA AMENAZA— el robot se aproxima.

—Atacar por el frente es inútil— Manny evita otro golpe del robot quien destruye el modelo de la luna— Tal vez debo tomar otro enfoque— Manny vuelve a la disparar su garfio y se lanza contra el robot— ¡Ahí voy!— el robot prepara su porra pero en el ultimo instante Manny se impulsa con su otra garra y salta por encima del robot y se ubica en su espalda— ¡Sorpresa!— Manny golpea varias veces al robots con sus puños y garras— ¿¡Que te parece!?— el robot levanta su brazo y girando lanza un golpe, pero Manny lo esquiva— No tengo que perder mas tiempo con este tipo— en eso Manny ve los planetas que colgaban del techo— Eso me puede servir— Manny apunta a las guayas de metal que sostenían las esferas multicolores y dispara sus garras como si fueran proyectiles, estas impactan y corten el sostén y la esfera cae encima del robot— ¡Eso es!— el Robot queda aturdido por el golpe.

—DESTRUIRRRRRR...INNNNTTRR...RUUSSSSSOOOSSS— Manny aprovecha y se lanza al ataque, comenzando a propinar golpes en el pecho del robot y varios arañazos hasta que el robot comienza a echar chispas.

—¡Hora de acabar con esto!— el Tigre con su mano garfio propina un golpe al robot tirándolo al piso, luego se le sube encima y empieza a darle golpes.

—CONTRA...ATACAR— el Tigre atraviesa la cabeza del robot con su garra— ELIMINAR...INTRUS...— el robot se desactiva.

—Uffff... de vuelta a la normalidad— él se baja del robot y empieza a respirar profundamente debido al cansancio— Bien suficiente descanso, debo alcanzar a Cuervo Negro— la pared de láseres se apaga permitiéndole el paso; Manny continua al siguiente cuarto y ya aproximándose escucha sonidos como de pelea— ¿Y eso? Debo estar cerca— al llegar a la siguiente exhibición que era de historia universal el Tigre ve a Cuervo Negro terminando con unos cuantos de los robots con manos de cuchillas.

—Chatarras molestas— ella se percata de la presencia del héroe— (Entre estos estúpidos robots y el Tigre estaré aquí toda la noche ¡Tengo que salir de aquí como sea)— en eso Cuervo Negro ve algo— (¿Escaleras de emergencia por aquí? Esto es en verdad conveniente y perfecto para mi huida)— el Tigre llega hasta ella.

—Detente de una buena vez Cuervo, no tienes forma de escapar.

—Al contrario héroe mi escape esta servido en bandeja de plata— ella saca su arma y dispara hacia el Tigre.

—¡Eso no servirá!— el Tigre esquiva el disparo sin problemas— ¿Acaso pretendías...?— pero Cuervo Negro escapa una vez mas— ¿A que se refería con lo de su escape servido?— en eso él observa la misma señal que vio Cuervo Negro— ¡Oh no! ¡No escaparas!— el Tigre inicia la persecución contra Cuervo Negro pero una vez mas una pared de láseres aparece— ¡¿En serio justo ahora?!— varias compuertas se abren y de ahí salen varios de los robots pequeños y ademas uno de los robots grandes con cachiporras— ¿Alguna otra cosa puede salir mal?

—INTRUSO DETECTADO, INICIANDO PROTOCOLO DE ELIMINACIÓN— los robots se aproximan a Manny con sus armas listas.

—Muy bien...si no hay de otra— el Tigre saca sus garras— ¡Vamos alla!— los robots pequeños se aproximan rápidamente y comienzan agitando su látigos, pero el Tigre los evita con ágiles saltos— Ustedes son una molestia mas que una amenaza— pero uno de los robot toma por el pie a Manny— ¿Eh? ¡Oye suéltame el pie!— pero luego otro lo sujeta por el brazo— ¡Rayos!— otro robot sujeta fuertemente al chico por su cintura; y luego los robots comienzan a pasar electricidad por los látigos y comienzan hacerle daño al Tigre— ¡AAARGGGHH!— Manny trata de liberarse pero le resulta complicado, y ademas para colmo el robot enorme con cachiporra se aproxima esgrimiendo su Cachiporra eléctrica— (Me los tengo que sacar de encima)— Manny sujeta el látigo del robot que lo tiene del brazo y comienza hacerlo girar— ¡Déjenme en paz!— él estrella el robot con el otro que lo tiene sujetado por el pie— ¡Y ahora!— el Tigre corta el látigo del que lo tiene por la cintura— Ufff...eso estuvo...

—ARMAS ACTIVADAS— el robot guardia con la porra eléctrica aparece atrás apunto de golpear al Tigre.

—¡Cielos!— el chico consigue esquivar el golpe por centímetros, luego retrocede para marcar distancia con su ultimo oponente— Preparate, por que te voy a enviar al deposito de chatarra— el Tigre ataca con sus garras fieramente logrando cortar aunque levemente al robot.

—CONTRA-ATACAR, CONTRA-ATACAR— el robot con su otro brazo libre logra darle un golpe al Tigre y este cae al suelo, pero se levanta rápidamente

—Bueno vamos a terminar esto— Manny dispara su brazo-gancho y lo clava en el pecho del robot, luego impulsándose termina a espaldas del robot y una vez ahí comienza a atacar— Hora de hacer unos cuantos baches— el Tigre propina varias patadas y puños en la espalda del robot; pero la mole de metal pronto prepara su próximo ataque blandiendo su porra eléctrica— Oh, oh, mejor me quito del medio— el Tigre retrocede a tiempo para evadir el ataque.

—ARMAS ACTIVADAS, ARMAS ACTIVADAS— el robot se aproxima y comienza a lanzar ataques con su arma eléctrica, pero el Tigre logra evitarlos todos.

—Ya atacaste ahora es mi turno— el Tigre repite la misma táctica y dispara su garfio en el robot para salir impulsado y aterrizar a espaldas de este para inmediatamente usar sus garras para herir al robot y perforar sus defensas— ¡Esto es para ti!— el Tigre termina con un potente puñetazo y el robot empieza a echar chispas y funcionar mal— ¡Toma esto!— el Tigre dispara su mano y derriba al robot de un puñetazo, luego se monta sobre el y comienza cortarlo, para terminar perfora su cabeza con un de sus garras terminando con él— ¡Y quedate abajo!— con los robot derribados la pared láser cae y el camino queda abierto— Debo darme prisa antes que Cuervo Negro escape.

El Tigre avanza por el museo hasta llegar a una exhibición de mundo marino, en el techo de la exhibición hay un tragaluz que da al techo del museo el cual se encuentra sellado por el sistema de seguridad. Ahí en medio de la habitación el Tigre ve a Cuervo Negro quien buscaba la salida que había observado antes.

—Debe ser aquí, esta es la ultima exhibición ¿¡Donde esta la salida!?

—Si quieres puedes tratar pidiendo por favor— dice el Tigre burlonamente tras ella.

—¡Rivera! Ya me estoy cansando de ti y tu interferencia.

—Sabes lo que necesitas hacer para que te deje en paz.

—¡Jamas!— Cuervo Negro prepara su arma de rayos y dispara.

—¡Eso no funciono antes y no funcionara ahora!— el Tigre lo evita fácilmente como antes— ¿Eso es todo? ¿Que mas...?— el Tigre recibe el ataque de Cuervo Negro y cae al suelo fuertemente luego la villana pone su pie encima y le apunta con su arma al héroe.

—Esto en verdad voy a disfrutarlo— Cuervo Negro prepara su arma para dispararle al Tigre, pero al ultimo minuto se detiene— Parece que tienes suerte Tigre, o puede que no tanta— ella le quita el pie de encima y huye del lugar.

—¿Que fue todo eso?— el Tigre se levanta, pero entonces ve a varios robots de seguridad entre los pequeños con látigos, los medianos con manos de cuchillas aparecer— Oh basura..

—INTRUSO DETECTADO, INICIO PROTOCOLO DE ELIMINACIÓN

—Si, si, si lo que digan terminemos ya con esto tengo una cita con una chica cuervo y puedo hacerla esperar— los robots comienzan a acercarse y pronto atacan con sus armas, el Tigre responde al fuego con sus garras destrozando a los robots— Veamos que pasa si hago esto— el toma a uno de los robots con su garfio, luego lo comienza a girar al robot y lo lanza contra otro de los robots destruyendo al primero y dañando gravemente al segundo— ¡Así se hacen!

—ELIMINAR, ELIMINAR— los robots con cuchillas se acercan y comienzan a atacar moviendo sus brazos.

—¡Wow!— Manny consigue evitar las cuchillas— Casi...¡Mi turno!— usando sus garras el chico asesta varios arañazos haciendo retroceder a uno de los robots y haciéndolo chocar con el otro— ¡Así aprenderán!— los otros pequeños robots ataca con sus látigos— Vengan aquí los espero— este empieza a someter a los robots y mandándolos a volar los unos contra otros hasta que solo quedan los robots con cuchillas que ya estaban severamente dañados— ¿Listos para rendirse?

—AMENAZA NIVEL 3 INICIANDO PROTOCOLO DE EXTERMINIO— los dos robots empiezan a emitir una especie de señal.

—Eso no luce bien— entonces se oyen otro par de compuertas abrirse y de ahí surgen dos robots grande de seguridad con cachiporras electricas.

—INTRUSO DETECTADO, INICIANDO PROCESO DE REDUCCIÓN DE AMENAZA.

—Si definitivamente no pinta bien— ahora ante Manny se encontraban dos robots gigantes mas los con los que ya estaba peleando; uno de los los robots grandes se acerca y tomando impulso levante su arma y la blande feroz mente contra el Tigre— ¡Voy si no me quito me pasa lo que al perico!— el Tigre retrocede y trata de analizar la situación— (Muy bien debo deshacerme de estos robots antes de que Cuervo Negro halle la manera de escapar)— el ve que los robots se acercan a el blandiendo sus armas— Creo que no tengo muchas opciones— el nota el desastre que lo robots provocan en la exhibición— (Estas cosas ni siquiera están se preocupan por cuidar el museo, solo están concentrados en mi...un momento)— Manny tiene una idea— Si eso va servir — el se pone frente a los robots— ¿Oigan hojalatas van quedarse ahí o van a luchar?

—ATACAR, ATACAR— los robots grandes se acercan con sus porras eléctricas.

—Aquí estoy— los robots baten sus armas pero el Tigre las evita— Bien ahora que tengo su atención— Manny se acerca pone cerca de uno de los robots con cuchillas que ya se encontraba severamente dañado— ¡Aquí estoy grandote!— el robot grande se acerca y moviendo su porra ataca, el Tigre lo esquiva pero el otro robot no y quede destruido por completo— ¡Genial!— luego el Tigre se ubica frente a los pocos robots de seguridad con látigo que quedaban— ¡Eh se supone que deban detenerme!— el otro robot ataca, pero termina golpeando a sus compañeros robots— ¡Genial!— en un momento el ultimo robot con brazos como de cuchillas ataca a Manny por la espalda— ¡¿EH?!— pero este se percata a tiempo y esquiva el golpe— vete a dormir— el Tigre devuelve el golpe con un potente puñetazo que manda a volar al robot y al aterrizar se vuelve pedazos— Bien ahora solo me queda.

—DESTRUIR, DESTRUIR— decían los robots de seguridad acercándose.

—Y ahora solo quedan ustedes— Manny ve los restos de los otros robots, y otra idea le llega a la cabeza— ¡Hey chatarras, piensen rápido!— el toma las piezas de los otros robots destruidos y se los avienta a los mas grandes consiguiendo hacerles mucho daño— ¡Toma ya!

—CONTRA-ATACAR, CONTRA-ATACAR— los robots aunque algo golpeados aun no estaban caídos y siguieron atacando.

—¡Hora de hacerlos caer!— el Tigre lanza mas pedazos de robots y luego de que estos impactaran dispara su garra y la clava en uno de los robots— ¡Ahí voy!— el Tigre sale disparado e impacta con una potente patada en el pecho de unos de los robots haciéndolo retroceder; el otro de inmediato intenta un ataque pero este resulta fallido— Son muy fuertes pero es inútil si son lentos— el Tigre de inmediato comienza a atacar de frente al robot logrando corta en varias partes al robot hasta que este le resulta imposible moverse.

—COOOONNN...TRRRRAAA...— el robot empieza a fallar.

—¡Callate!— Manny lanza su puño y tira el robot al piso y luego de cortar sus profundamente su pecho, perfora su cabeza terminando con el— Bien y ahora solo debo...— un puño de metal golpea al Tigre por la espalda— ¡Ouch!— el Robot sujeta al héroe con sus enormes brazos y comienza a apretarlo— ¡Oye suéltame!— el Tigre intenta desesperadamente liberarse haciendo fuerza— ¡Vamos!— tras un gran esfuerzo este logra liberar uno de su brazos y con sus garras araña el cuerpo del robot consiguiendo liberarse por completo— ¡Ya tuve suficiente!— el Tigre comienza a golpear fuertemente al robot y continua esquivando los ataques del enorme robot, hasta que este queda sin fuerzas— ¡Y para el gran final!— el Tigre corta la cabeza del robot — ¡Fuera abajo!

—DESTR...— el robot cae pesadamente al suelo.

—Y ya son todos— todos los robots yacían en el suelo y la exhibición era un desastre— Creo que el encargado de la limpieza la tendrá difícil, ahora por Cuervo Negro— el continua avanzando, pero pronto se halla con que no hay hacia donde avanzar esa era la ultima exhibición— ¿¡Pero donde esta!? No hay a donde ir— pero buscando se encuentra con una puerta que fue derriba— Por ahí— él comienza a subir rápido las escaleras que llevan al tejado del museo de pronto el lugar entero comienza a temblar— ¿Pero que...? Esto no pinta bien— subiendo las escaleras Manny ve algo pasar volando velozmente frente a una ventana — ¿¡Pero que!? ¿Que diablos fue eso?— él sigue hasta finalmente atravesar la puerta que da acceso al tejado— ¿¡Donde estas Cuervo Negro!?— no se ve a la chica por ningún lado— ¿Oh no, no me digas que consiguió escapar? ¿Eh?— el Tigre ve algo en el suelo— Esto es... ¿El zapato de cuervo negro?— este estaba roto y desgarrado, y mas alla encuentra el otro zapato en el mismo estado— ¿Que esta pasando?— entonces algo vuela detrás de Manny, al mismo tiempo el rastreador se enciende— ¿Eh?¿El fragmento esta cerca? Eso quiere decir que Cuervo sigue aquí— el chico mira alrededor— ¿Pero donde?— el rastreador vuelve a sonar y al mirarlo Manny ve algo raro— Según esta cosa esta...¿Detrás de mi?— él mira atrás y luego hacia arriba pudiendo ver algo que se aproxima en su dirección a gran velocidad— ¡Oh vaya!— el consigue hacerse a un lado para evitar que ese algo lo golpeara— ¿Que rayos es esa cosa?— la cosa aterriza en la torre de agua del museo, tenia aspecto como de pájaro, pero con forma antropomórfica.

—Hola Tigre— el ser le habla a Manny con una voz muy familiar.

—¿Un momento Cuervo Negro?— al ser iluminada por la luz de la luna revela a Cuervo Negro, pero que ahora mostraba una apariencia diferente; tenia alas con plumas en lugar de brazos, sus pies ahora eran como de pájaro con afiladas garras, plumas bajo su traje y un pico negro muy parecido al de un cuervo, ademas de presentar un aura de color morado con negro alrededor de su cuerpo y sus ojos ahora mostraban una luminiscencia morada— ¡Dios santo! ¿Que te paso?

—¿Te gusta?— ella comienza a volar— Fue la roca, cuando llegue aquí estaba a punto de llamar a mi familia para que viniera por mi, pero entonces la roca comenzó a brillar, estaba tan enojada porque toda la noche has estado molestándome que solo desee deshacerme de ti de una buena vez y entonces...ocurrió esto— el Tigre estaba sorprendido.

—Eso fue de los que nos advirtió ese niño genio, Cuervo escúchame no estas bien necesito que te calmes para poder ayudarte.

—¿Ayudarme? ¡Ja! Eres tu quien necesita ayuda— las plumas de las alas de Cuervo comienzan a brillar.

—Oh chico, eso no luce bien.

—¡Muere!— las pluma son disparadas a gran velocidad.

—¡Diablos!— las plumas al impactar provocan una explosión que manda a volar a Manny, este cae al suelo pero se levanta— Debo detenerla, antes de que acabe conmigo.

—Debiste irte cuando pudiste— se burlaba la chica pájaro— ¿Listo para el segundo encuentro héroe?— el Tigre la observa decidido.

—Bien sera por las malas— él se pone en posición de pelea— ¡Adelante!— Cuervo Negro se aleja volando, cosa que deja confundido a Manny, pero ella da media vuelta y comienza a liberar sus plumas explosivas al tiempo que grazna como un cuervo— ¡Demonios!— Manny se oculta tras un ventilador del tejado evitando el bombardeo— Esas explosiones, debo evitarlas como sea.

—¿Vas a ocultarte todo el tiempo o vas a luchar?— Manny sabia que enfrentarla de frente seria una locura y que primero debía bajarla al suelo.

—Debo buscar algo para hacerla bajar— viendo alrededor observa varios escombros— Perfecto pero, debe haber algo más— Cuervo Negro sigue atacando con sus plumas explosivas queriendo sacar a Manny de su escondite.

—¡Vamos sal y encarame Rivera!— ella buscaba pero no lo encontraba al Tigre por ningún sitio— ¡Ja! ¡Lo sabia! ¡Todos en la familia Rivera son unos cobardes!— Manny sintió el insulto muy personal, estaba a punto de salir, pero recordó lo que paso la ultima vez y sabia que era una táctica para hacerlo salir— ¡Vamos cobarde sal! ¡Mis nuevas plumas necesitan algo entretenimiento y tu no me estas dando nada!

—¿Plumas?— el Tigre tiene una idea al ver las enormes torres de agua— Si eso puede funcionar— el sale de su escondite y tomando uno de los escombros se lo avienta a Cuervo Negro, ella recibe el golpe pero no le hace mucho daño— ¿Muy bien pajarita, lista para que te corten las alas?

—¡Tu seras el que resulte picado!— ella lanza sus plumas explosivas, y afortunadamente el Tigre gracia a su agilidad las esquiva y se dirige a una de las torres de agua.

—Vaya y yo que pensé que antes tenias mala puntería, hasta Frida sin ver podría haberme dado— Cuervo Negro se enoja mas y dispara de nuevo.

—¡Cierra la boca!— el Tigre se quita del medio y las plumas explotan en la base de la Torre de agua haciendo que este se derrumbe y toda el agua se derrame sobre Cuervo Negro— ¡Rayos!— ella cae al suelo incapaz de volar— ¡Mis plumas están mojadas!

—¡Eso es!— el Tigre no pierde tiempo y procede a atacar a su oponente con puños y patadas— ¡Toma...Esto!— la chica tras recibir los puñetazos rueda por el suelo— ¿Es suficiente?

—¡Ni siquiera lo creas!— la chica comienza a brillar de nuevo y sus plumas se secan en un instante elevándose nuevamente en el aire— ¡Preparate para volar en pedazos!— la chica repite otra vez su movimiento de alejarse volando y luego volver disparando sus plumas, al ver esto el Tigre se pone a cubierto.

—Parece que se enojo— tras terminada la lluvia de plumas el Tigre fija su objetivo en el siguiente tanque de agua, el comienza a correr pero Cuervo Negro pronto se dirige en picada a su posición

—¡No, no lo haras!— el Tigre estaba a punto de llegar a la Torre cuando nota a la chica a punto de alcanzarlo y él da un salto invertido y logra evitar que la impacte de lleno.

—Eso estuvo cerca— luego viendo mas escombros generados por las explosiones, contra-ataca— ¡Esto es para ti!— el trozo de roca impacta en de lleno en la chica.

—¡Me estas haciendo enojar!— Cuervo Negro comienza a brillar en colores morados y negros cosa que mostraba que su poder aumentaba.

—Debo darme prisa— Manny usa su garra de garfio y se engancha en la torre de agua siguiente— Bien, ahora...— el Tigre sube a la cima de la torre y desde ahí le habla a Cuervo Negro— Oye Cuervo, creí que esto era una pelea no un lección de baile— eso no le gusta para nada a la chica y ataca.

—¡Voy a hacerte pedazos!— ella vuelve atacar pero el Tigre lo tenia todo calculado y consiguió evitarlo a tiempo, las explosiones derriban la torre y el agua contenido en ella cae sobre Cuervo Negro— ¡Mis alas están mojadas otra vez!— la chica era incapaz de alzar el vuelo.

—¡Y por eso ganaste esto!— el Tigre llega a ella y empieza a propinar a usar sus garras para atacar logrando herir mucho a Cuervo Negro y lanzándola contra una pieza de metal del tejado— Eso estuvo genial, simplemente genial— Cuervo se recompone y tras dar un fuerte grito ella alza el vuelo otra vez.

—¡Ya estoy harta!— ya la chica se encuentra de muy mal humor y decide terminar con esto— ¡Hora de que explotes Rivera!— ella comienza a volar en círculos liberando sus plumas en todas direcciones detonando y provocando un caos.

—¡Oh, no... fuego en el hoyo!— las explosiones comienzan a destruir todo en el lugar hasta los tragaluces de antes— Si esto sigue así el lugar se vendrá abajo— en un momento Cuervo Negro detiene su ataque, dejando todo hecho un desastre.

—Ahora no hay donde esconderte.

—¿Y quien dijo que me escondía?— Manny aparece y tomando otro escombro lo avienta a la chica golpeándola de lleno otra vez— ¿Es suficiente Cuervo?

—¡Yo diré cuando es suficiente!— ella se aleja volando y comienza un nuevo bombardeo de plumas, el Tigre ve que no le queda mucho tiempo y decide terminar con esto, el corre entre las explosiones hasta la ultima torre de agua, cosa que Cuervo Negro se percata— ¡Rivera!— Manny voltea y ve a Cuervo Negro enfilando recto hacia él.

—¡Demonios!— no es lo suficientemente rápido y termina bajo las garras de la villana— ¡Suéltame!

—No aun, quiero que esto dure lo que tenga que durar— ella empieza a aplastar a Manny con su garra— ¡Hoy vas a morir Rivera!— ella prepara su pico para golpear al chico, pero este lo intuye y se mueve justo a tiempo.

—No esta noche— el Tigre golpea con su puño-garfio en el rostro a la chica logrando liberarse y luego comienza el contra ataque— ¡Hora de acabar!— él propina varios golpes y patadas a la chica y con el ultimo la manda a volar, ella consigue recuperarse en el aire.

—¡Eres un...!

—¿Un galán, un ganador, un ser perfecto?— Cuervo Negro enojada ataca.

—¡Muere de una vez!— ella dispara a la torre de agua y una vez más el Tigre logra evadirlo.

—¡Piensa rápido!— el dispara su garfio y lo lanza hacia la chica y tras engancharse sale disparado y golpea de lleno a la chica en el cuerpo, eso la manda de golpe al suelo— ¡Ya es hora de tu baño!— el gran tanque de agua se derrama una vez mas sobre la chica y eso le impide volar.

—No... puedo...volar...— ya Cuervo Negro se notaba cansada.

—Hora de terminar esto— Manny usa sus garras de garfio y anclándose en los restos de una de las torres de agua, el se dispara como bala de cañón y golpea a Cuervo Negro fuertemente, ella sale volando y termina inmóvil en el suelo—Créeme Cuervo lo ultimo que quería era herirte— en eso el fragmento sale del cuerpo de Cuervo Negro y en ese mismo instante el cuerpo de la chica vuelve a la normalidad, Manny toma el fragmento y luego se concentra en la chica— ¿Cuervo Negro?— la chica, que tenia su traje muy desgarrado, abre los ojos lentamente.

—¿Tigre...eres tu?

—Si aquí estoy, ya estas a salvo— a pesar de que la chica intento matarlo toda la noche no puede evitar sentir lastima por ella— Cuervo yo...solo...— la chica lo calla poniendo su dedo en la boca.

—Shhh...No digas nada, me salvaste de ser una niña pájaro y supongo que por eso te dejare llevarte esa maldita roca— Manny esta sorprendido por la actitud de la chica que esta vez suena sincera.

—Valla pues...gracias Cuervo— ella se le queda mirando

—Tigre...en verdad...eres...— ella se desmaya.

—¿Cuervo? ¿¡Cuervo!?— en eso el oye voces venir de adentro del museo.

—¡Busquen al responsable lo quiero aquí!— era la policía que venia en camino, Manny tenia que moverse rápido para no ser atrapado.

—Adiós Cuervo Negro ya nos veremos de nuevo, estoy seguro de eso— el Tigre parte rápido del lugar dejando a la chica inconsciente en el sitio.

—¡No se muevan!— la policía aparece pero solo ven a Cuervo Negro en el suelo. A lo lejos Manny ve como se llevan a la chica y llama por reloj comunicador.

—Oye niño genio, buenas noticias tengo el fragmento.

— _Genial Manny perfecto, pronto abriré el portal ¿Fue difícil obtenerlo?_

—Bueno no fue pan comido, pero debo decir que me la pase genial y mira que jamas me había divertido tanto en un museo.

— _Si de seguro así fue, destruyendo muchas antigüedades de por medio._

—Si, así es— Manny no capta el sarcasmo del niño genio— Esta noche fue como matar a dos pájaros de un tiro.


	7. Burbujeando

**Burbujeando**

El sol se pone en un paisaje submarino tiñendo el agua con distintos colores de naranja— Ahhh...no hay nada mas hermoso que los atardeceres submarinos— dice Bob Esponja observando la puesta del sol sentado en una roca— Pero, ya es hora de volver al trabajo— la esponja se incorpora— Debo encontrar el siguiente fragmento antes de que todo colapse— Bob comienza a caminar y se detiene cuando el reloj rastreador detecta algo— ¿Ah? Parece que hay un fragmento cerca de aquí— Bob camina por un breve trecho hasta llegar a una zona industrializada— Wow... El parque industrial— Bob Esponja se adentra en la zona compuesta de estructuras de acero y hierro, con grandes chimeneas que despiden humo negro y con pilas de barriles de metal derramando liquido verde brillante— Vaya en un lugar así de grande sera difícil encontrar...¿Que es eso?— Bob mira una pequeña burbuja solitaria en medio de la fabrica y distrayéndose se acerca a ella— ¿Que haces aquí tu sola pequeña? ¿Acaso te perdiste?— pero cuando intenta tomarla la burbuja se aleja— ¿Eh? Vamos no seas tímida— él intenta tomarla pero la burbuja lo evita todo el tiempo— Que burbuja más extraña, aunque ahora que lo veo ¿Tu no eres normal verdad?— Bob nota que la burbuja aparte de su extraño comportamiento no era transparente como las que él hace con jabón, sino de un color marrón— ¿De donde vienes tú?— entonces algo ocurre, de todas partes mas pequeñas burbujas marrones aparecen— ¿Que esta pasando?— todas las burbujas se juntas y poco a poco hacen un burbuja mas grande— Esto no pinta bien— entonces a esa gran burbuja poco a poco le va apareciendo una cara completamente siniestra.

—¡Ja ja ja ja!... Vaya, vaya ¡¿A quien tenemos aquí?!— dice la burbuja.

—No puede ser es... ¡La Burbuja sucia! ¡El archienemigo de Sireno-man y el Chico percebe!

—¿Que ven mis ojos? ¡¿Acaso no es Bob Esponja?!

—¿Que haces aquí Burbuja sucia?— le pregunta Bob Esponja desafiante.

—Oh, solo flotaba por aquí preguntándome que maldades podía hacer hoy, cuando se me ocurrió que este sitio seria perfecto— entonces el rastreador de Bob comienza a emitir una señal

—¿Uh? ¿El fragmento esta cerca?— la señal apunta hacia la Burbuja sucia, Bob mira el interior de la burbuja y distingue algo— ¡Hey! ¿Ese es el fragmento?

—¿Hablas de esta cosa?— dice refiriéndose al fragmento— Me tope con esto por casualidad y cuando lo introduje en mi, de inmediato me sentí... diferente... mas poderoso— de pronto todo en la planta comenzó a vibrar— Ahora podre poner en marcha mi plan sin problemas.

—No te saldrás con la tuya, Burbuja sucia— dice Bob apuntándole con su dedo heroicamente.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Y que haras al respecto? ¡No puedes hacer nada para detenerme!— dice burlonamente.

—Eso ya lo veremos.

La burbuja sucia se comienza a alejarse flotando lentamente y Bob la sigue— ¿En serio pretendes detenerme? ¡Ja ja ja! ¡Que tierno! Te daré un tiempo para que lo pienses mejor y te retires— le dice la burbuja aun burlona.

—Sirenoman no se echaría para atrás y yo tampoco— dice Bob Esponja sin miedo.

—Muy bien como quieras ¡Preparate para sentir mi ira!— la burbuja sucia empieza a masticar como si estuviera masticando chicle y luego escupe varias burbujas, estas al impactar contra el suelo crean a monstruos hechos enteramente de burbujas.

—¡Ahhh! ¡¿Pero que?!— dice Bob sorprendido y asustado a la vez.

—¿Impresionante no? Ahora soy capaz de crear mi propio ejercito— los monstruos burbuja se mueven torpe, aunque rápidamente hacía la esponja y de inmediato lo rodean— ¡Ataquen!— de inmediato los monstruos se abalanzan sobre Bob Esponja— ¡Jajajaja! ¡Eso obtienes cuando...! ¿Eh?— en un movimiento Bob se libera usando sus guantes de Kárate.

—No va ser tan fácil— la Burbuja sucia se molesta al ver la persistencia de la esponja.

—¡Acabenlo!— la burbuja se retira por una gran puerta de metal dejando a sus secuaces los cuales siguen rodeando a Bob.

—¿Quien viene primero?— uno de los monstruos ataca, pero Bob logra esquivar su ataque y contraataca con un golpe de kárate, el monstruo al ser golpeado explota— ¿No son tan fuertes, eh?— los demás monstruos atacan , pero son rápidamente vencidos por los golpes de kárate; uno de los monstruos lanza una bola de lodo en dirección a la esponja, pero este la esquiva— ¡Hey! Saben cuanto tengo que pagar de tintorería?— haciendo uso de sus guantes de kárate Bob golpea al monstruo que le disparo la bola de lodo y lo mismo con los otros hasta acabar con todos— Listo, ahora a detener a la Burbuja sucia antes de que sea muy tarde— él sigue el rastro del villano atravesando la entrada y entrando al complejo industrial.

Los pasillos hechos de metal tenían medidores, alarmas y demás dispositivos aunque en sus paredes también se notaban capas de oxido; al doblar en el pasillo las esponja llega frente a otra puerta de metal y al ponerse al frente esta se abre y de inmediato adentro se puede ver que hay un enorme caos.

—¡Ayuda por favor!— grita un pez en un traje anti-corrosivos mientras que otros vestidos de la misma forma y otros con ropas de obreros huyen del lugar— ¡Tu ahí!— dirigiéndose a Bob Esponja.

—¿Yo?— responde Bob confundido.

—¡Si tu! ¡Necesitamos ayuda!— el sujeto lo toma por los brazos y lo agita— ¡Esos monstruos están destruyendo los sistemas de presión de las tuberías!— dice el tipo muy agitado— ¡Si la presión de las tuberías sigue aumentando podría provocar una explosión en los tanques de gas del lugar!

—¿Bien... y como... lo apago?— dice Bob algo mareado por las agitaciones a su cuerpo.

—Debes regular la presión girando las válvulas— dice el tipo apuntando a tres válvulas ubicadas en distintos puntos de la habitación todas estaban custodiadas por monstruos burbuja— Una vez que todas se estabilicen debería bajar la presión.

—Muy bien, lo tengo— dice Bob preparado.

—¡Suerte la necesitaras!— dice el pez antes irse del lugar, Bob Esponja se dirige a la primera válvula y de inmediato es recibido por los seres burbuja, pero nuestro protagonista se defiende usando sus guantes de kárate.

—Un poco para ¡Ti!— dice Bob al golpear a un monstruo— Y otro para ¡Ti!— dando otro golpe— ¡Tomen esto! ¡Y esto! ¡Y esto!¡Y esto!— y así fue dando varios golpes hasta que todos los monstruos explotaron, una vez en la válvula Bob esponja la gira y la presión de las tuberías de gas baja un poco— Esa es una— ahora Bob Esponja enfila recto a la siguiente donde mas monstruos los esperan— ¡Hora de que prueben un poco de kárate!— uno de los monstruos le dispara una bola de lodo y esta golpea a Bob de lleno— ¡Ah mi ropa de trabajo! Ahora si sacaron boleto— ejecutando golpes de kárate Bob se desase de los monstruos ganando acceso a la válvula— Muy bien pongamos esto en forma— él gira la válvula y hace que la presión baje— Con esa son dos ahora solo queda una— la ultima al igual que las otras se encuentra custodiada por las malvadas burbujas— Muy bien monstruos prepárense para ser reventadas— Bob se lanza al ataque, y a pesar de que los monstruos eran muchos este logra con un solo golpe deshacerse de ellos— ¡Así se hace! ahhh...ojala Sireno-man me viera— despertando de su sueño Bob se acerca a la ultima de las válvulas y la gira, con eso toda la presión es liberada y la emergencia es evitada— Todo gracias a ¡Superbob!— tras eso Bob sigue su persecución de la Burbuja sucia.

La próxima gran puerta de metal le da a Bob acceso a otro pasillo solo que uno más corto, en eso suena el reloj intercomunicador de Bob— ¿Hola Jimmy?

— _Si Bob Esponja ¿Como va la cosa por tu dimensión?_

—Bueno tengo una buena y una mala noticia, la buena es que he localizado uno de los fragmentos.

— _Bien ¿Y la mala noticia?_

—Uno de los peores villanos de mis héroes favoritos, se ha apoderado de el y pretende usarlo para crear un ejercito de monstruos para dominar los siete mares.

— _Vaya esas si son malas noticias._

—Pero no te preocupes Jimmy con mi kárate y mis burbujas el mal no ganara.

— _Estoy de acuerdo contigo Bob esponja...creo, sigue adelante el mundo depende de todos._

—Cuenten conmigo— cortada la transmisión Bob atraviesa todo el pasillo y llega a otra habitación que era una especie de sala de calderas y ahí estaban un par de trabajadores refugiados.

—¿Aquí estaremos a salvo?— dice uno.

—Aquí no hay monstruos así que creo que si— en eso aparece una pequeña burbuja de color cobre.

—¿Que es eso?— dice el trabajador notando la burbuja

—¿Que hace aquí esta burbuja?— este estira de a poco la mano para tocarla, pero cuando esta a punto de hacerlo algo ocurre, a la burbuja le aparece una cara como la de la Burbuja sucia.

—¡Cuidado!— grita Bob Esponja, los trabajadores voltean y lo miran pero ya es tarde la burbuja pequeña ríe y esta detona liberando una onda expansiva, que manda a los trabajadores a volar— ¡Oh no!— en eso se oyen más risas y al mirar para arriba Bob ve que hay más pequeñas burbujas en el techo— Oh...oh...— estas bajan y rodean a Bob— ¿Que harán?— una de las pequeñas burbujas se lanza recto a la esponja, pero este la evade, la burbuja impacta contra la pared de atrás y esta estalla generando una pequeña aunque potente onda expansiva— ¡Percebes!— otras burbujas de lanzan contra Bob y este las logra esquivar pero era obvio que no podría por siempre— Debo hacer algo o esas burbujas acabaran conmigo— en eso le llega una idea a la esponja— Ummm...podría...— el se pone firme frente a las burbujas y las mira seriamente— Escuchen eligieron un mal día para meterse conmigo— Bob mete en su bolsillo y saca un envase de burbujas de jabón, al ver esto las pequeñas burbujas ríen— Rían cuanto quieran— Bob prepara el soplador— Sera lo ultimo que hagan— él aspira y luego sopla con todas sus fuerza una gran ráfaga de burbujas, estas destruyen a las burbujas malvadas, luego la esponja comienza a girar al tiempo que sopla otra ráfaga, la acción de Bob hace que todas las pequeñas burbujas exploten; luego la esponja guarda su soplador en su envase de burbujas, mira al vacío seriamente y dice— Espero que no se hallan pinchado al salir...¡JAJAJAJA!— pero en eso ve a los trabajadores en el suelo— ¿Oigan están bien?

—Estamos bien— dicen ambos levantando el pulgar.

—Ufff... bueno tengo que ir por la Burbuja sucia, ustedes no se muevan.

—Esta bien— Bob atraviesa la siguiente puerta para nuevamente hallarse en un gran y amplio pasillo, a la mitad de este se podía oír una voz.

—¡Si! ¡Más, quiero más!— decía la voz.

—La burbuja sucia— Bob apura el paso y al estar frente a la próxima puerta, esta se abre y deja ver algo increíble. La Burbuja sucia estaba aspirando todos los gases y residuos de la planta en su interior sobre una especie de plataforma circular rodeada por una piscina de liquido verde y brillante, en una zona al aire libre.

—¡Mientras mas absorbo más crezco!— entonces se percata de la presencia de la esponja— Vaya así que te las arreglaste con mi ejercito, ¿eh?

—Burbuja sucia, no dejare que te salgas con la tuya— dice Bob mientras se acerca a la plataforma.

—Bueno me parece que tendré que probar ese temple tuyo a ver que tan duro es— Bob llega a la plataforma en medio de la piscina y de inmediato esta se cierra dejándolo solo con la burbuja— ¡Que la fiesta comience!

—Adelante— la Burbuja sucia se ubica en el centro de la plataforma y Bob Esponja se prepara para pelear.

—Vamos a divertirnos— la Burbuja sucia absorbe una gran cantidad de agua y luego la expulsa como una gran ráfaga de burbujas.

—¡Por Neptuno!— Bob lo logra esquivar— Eso estuvo cerca.

—¿Así planeas luchar héroe?— dice burlonamente la Burbuja sucia, entonces la heroica esponja saca su soplador de burbujas y dispara su propia gafara de burbujas— ¿Crees que unas insignificantes burbujas van hacerme daño?— las mismas apenas si le hacen daño a la Burbuja sucia— Te enseñare como hacerlo— la gran burbuja abre su boca y empieza aspirar de nuevo y tras cargar libera otra poderosa ráfaga de burbujas oscuras— !No tienes oportunidad contra mi poderosa capa superficial!

—Si no consigo hacerle daño por fuera— a Bob le llega una idea— Talvez tenga que probar dándole por dentro— Bob se alista con su soplador de burbujas— Déjame ver si entendí bien ¿Así?— las burbujas golpean de nuevo a la burbuja sucia.

—¿Sigues insistiendo, eh? Te enseñare a no meterte donde no te llaman— la burbuja nuevamente empieza a aspirar para lanzar su ataque de burbujas y en ese preciso momento, Bob Esponja crea una burbuja en forma de bomba y debido a la fuerza de succión es absorbida dentro de la Burbuja sucia.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Que es lo que ha...?!— la burbuja estalla en el interior de la Burbuja sucia y eso la debilita bastante

—Eso pasa cuando comes mas de lo que puedes masticar.

—¡Ahora veras!— la ahora enojada burbuja comienza a flotar al rededor y comienza a escupir bolas de barro en dirección a Bob Esponja, este comienza a correr alrededor para evadirlas.

—Ugh y este lugar ya lucía lo suficientemente asqueroso— tras terminar de atacar la Burbuja sucia regresa.

—¡Te voy a borrar esa sonrisa tonta de tu cara!— esta comienza a espirar nuevamente para lanzar su ataque de burbujas, y una vez cargado libera una cantidad de burbujas mayor que la ultima vez, pero Bob se las arregla para evadirlas otra vez.

—Y yo voy a limpiarte— Bob dispara sus burbujas nuevamente y si bien no hacen mucho daño si consigue sacar de sus casillas a la Burbuja sucia.

—¡Suficiente!— esta vuelve a cargar su ataque de burbuja, pero esta vez Bob Esponja prepara su burbuja bomba, esta es aspirada dentro de la Burbuja sucia y explota otra vez dañándola— ¡Eres una verdadera molestia!— este se eleva y comienza a disparar sus bolas de barro pero con mayor rapidez.

—Oh, oh— Bob trata de evadir las bolas de barro pero no evita que tres le den golpes directos— Ugh, en verdad que es desagradable— dice tocando su ropa y viendo como había quedado.

—Te daré mas de que preocuparte que una camisa sucia— la Burbuja sucia empieza ha aspirar e instantes después libera un flujo enorme de burbujas marrones.

—¡Muévete, muévete!— el cuadrado amarillo corre alrededor para no ser alcanzado, terminado el ataque Bob Esponja prepara el suyo con su soplador— ¡Come burbujas!— las burbujas impactan sobre la Burbuja sucia y esta se enoja de nuevo.

—¡Acabare contigo!— al ver que la burbuja abre la boca para aspirar y lanzar su ataque, Bob Esponja crea su burbuja bomba y una vez más esta es absorbida en el interior del villano, y con esa ultima explosión de burbuja el flotante enemigo queda algo aturdido.

—¿Lista para rendirte y entregar el fragmento?

—¡Ni lo creas!— dice la burbuja sucia recuperándose— Esto es solo el comienzo, aún hay mucha maldad que hacer aquí y también mucha mas polución que absorber y mientras más absorbo más poderosa me haré, Ja ja ja ja— la Burbuja sucia escapa cruzando un puerta y de inmediato Bob Esponja va tras ella.

—No importa donde vallas Burbuja yo iré por ti— al caminar por el pasillo Bob nota el estado en el que este se encuentra, con manchas de suciedad y un gran y terrible olor en el ambiente— Vaya que huele mal— este atraviesa el pasillo hasta llegar a un cuarto lleno de barriles— Menos mal... ya puedo respirar... pero que mal olía allí atrás— pero el descanso de Bob dura poco ya que de inmediato aparecen cuatro monstruos hechos de burbujas— ¿Mas de ustedes? Puedo con ustedes todo el día— dice Bob con sus guantes de kárate listos— pero los monstruos hacen algo, se acercan unos a otros y entremezclan— ¿Por Neptuno que están haciendo?— los monstruos se fusionan y crean a un monstruo gigante hecho de burbujas— Y tu eres... más grande— el monstruo ruge y entonces golpea el suelo con sus enormes brazos y lanza una ráfaga de burbujas contra Bob, este es golpeado por las burbujas y se estampa contra el muro— Eso me dolió...— dice algo aturdido, entonces el monstruo lanza un puñetazo contra la esponja, pero este se logra apartar a tiempo y el monstruo todas formas golpea la pared— Vaya eres un tipo grande, pero no te tengo miedo— él monstruo ruge de nuevo y golpea el suelo de nuevo, aunque esta vez Bob logra evitar la onda de burbujas, de inmediato se acerca para atacar con golpes de Kárate al monstruo, este recibe varios golpes pero se logra proteger con sus brazos de burbuja y luego lanza un contraataque, pero Bob lo evita— Sabes pelear por lo que veo, pero ¿Adivina que?— Bob vuelve atacar y consigue asestar varios golpes que incluso hacen desequilibrar al monstruo— Yo practique cientos de horas con mi amiga Arenita— el monstruo vuelve a Rugir y lanza otra ráfaga de burbujas— ¡Vaya, eso es un tsunami de burbujas!—Bob lo logra evitar de nuevo— No pienses que voy a echarme para atrás tan fácilmente— Bob se acerca y vuelve a atacar y con un ultimo golpe de sus guantes lograr tirarlo al suelo— Mientras mas grandes son...— entonces el cuerpo del monstruo empieza a inflarse sin control y explota—...mas fuerte explotan— la celebración de Bob se ve interrumpida con la aparición de mas pequeñas burbujas malvadas— ¿Listas para mas?— las pequeñas burbujas ríen y se preparan para atacar— Tengo algo para ustedes— Bob saca su soplador de burbujas— Digan, burbujas— soplando lanza una ráfaga de burbujas que destruye a todas las burbujas malvadas a su alrededor— Y con eso volvemos a la normalidad— Bob consigue salir de toda la situación y cruza la siguiente puerta.

Bob Esponja, cruza la puerta y llega a otra zona esta vez abierta buscando rastros de la Burbuja sucia— No, no veo ni rastro de ella— él mira alrededor y pilla la puerta de salida— Por ahí debo seguir, solo tengo que cruzar este...gran pozo de ácido— una gran piscina de ácido con varias plataformas circulares separan a Bob Esponja de la siguiente puerta— Bien solo debo ir poco a poco y todo ira bien— Bob salta en la primera plataforma y esta lo aguanta sin problemas— Todo bien— él salta a la siguiente y a la que sigue, en eso cosas comienzan a llegar a su mente— ¿Me pregunto como irán las cosas en el Crustáceo Cascarudo? Ojala Don Cangrejo no se enoje por faltar al trabajo, es decir amo mi trabajo pero si no ayudo a salvar el mundo no podre ir a a trabajar, porque no habrá mundo, sin embargo...— a la mitad del trayecto algo apunta hacía Bob Esponja—...y creo que Don Cangrejo me perdonaría si trabajo sin cobrar por los próximos 10 meses para compensar los días que he faltado— en eso algo cruza frente a Bob a gran velocidad—¡Percebes!— Bob casi cae al ácido— ¡¿Pero que?!— Bob ve que son mas monstruos burbuja ubicados sobre unos pilares y están disparando bolas de lodo hacia él— Es mejor que salga de este lugar lo mas rápido que pueda— Bob comienza a correr y a saltar por sobre las plataformas mientras los monstruos siguen disparándole; la cosa no era fácil ya que la distancia entre cada plataforma es bastante amplia y los monstruos le disparan sin descanso, pero a pesar de todo el asedio Bob alcanza llegar al otro lado de la piscina de ácido— ¡Wow! Espero tener un poco de descanso ahora— Bob cruza la puerta y se encuentra con otro pasillo— ¿Me pregunto que tendrá planeado la Burbuja sucia? Sea lo que sea no sera nada bueno para nadie— al doblar la esquina del pasillo se encuentra con otra puerta.

En el siguiente cuarto una especie de almacén, donde se guardan productos químicos en grandes tanques de metal, un enorme caos se desarrolla, varios monstruos burbujas hacen de las suyas.

—¡Ayuda!— dice un pez obrero siendo perseguido por uno de los monstruos de burbuja gigante.

—¡Alguien haga algo!— a otro lo persiguen las mini burbujas sucias.

—¡Por la gran barrera de coral! ¡¿Que ocurre?!— pregunta Bob Esponja, uno de los trabajadores sorprendido se acerca a él rápidamente.

—Gracias a Neptuno que llegaste, fuimos sorprendidos por la Burbuja sucia quien libero a estos monstruos, ahora están destruyendo los tanque de contención— los monstruos golpean los tanques con todas sus fuerzas y hacen que estos se agrieten y derramen el liquido peligroso que tienen dentro.

—No se preocupe yo me encargo de esos monstruos— dice Bob confiado.

—Por favor, si se derraman estos químicos causaran un daño terrible e irreversible, ten usa esto— el pez le entrega un frasco a Bob.

—¿Que es esto?— dice la esponja tomando el frasco.

—Es un sellador de acción ultra rápida, úsalo para sellar todas las fugas de los tanques.

—Para sellar las fugas, copiado.

—Y ten cuidado con esos químicos derramados, no querrás que te caiga en la piel— el piso alrededor de los tanques estaba cubierto de los peligrosos líquidos de color verde.

—Evitar el líquido verde, entendido.

—Detenlos antes de que sea tarde, suerte— el obrero junto con el resto de peces huyen del lugar.

—Muy bien manos a la obra— Bob se dirige al contenedor mas cercano y de inmediato es recibido por los monstruos burbuja— ¡Fuera de mi camino!— Bob Esponja los golpea con sus guantes de kárate y los hace explotar sin problemas, luego aparecen las pequeñas burbujas sucias quienes se lanzan en plan kamikaze, pero rápidamente Bob Esponja usando su soplador dispara una ráfaga de burbujas haciéndolas explotar, con todos los enemigos derrotados Bob centra su atención en el tanque— Bien ahora debo...¡Wow!— frente a él hay un gran charco verde de material químico— No debo dejar que ese liquido me toque ¿Como haré para pasar?— en eso a Bob le llega una idea, tomando su soplador de burbujas y apuntando hacia el liquido derramado sopla una gran ráfaga de burbujas y estas limpian todo— Burbujas, perfectas para fiestas y también para limpiar manchas persistentes— el pequeño cuadrado se aproxima al tanque roto— Hora de sellar algunas fugas— Bob de nuevo usa su soplador, pero esta vez lo mete dentro del frasco que le dio el obrero de liquido sellador— Y ahora...— al soplar surgen burbujas de color amarillo que impactan en las zonas de fuga del tanque y estas se tapan— Va uno, quedan dos— Bob enfila hacia el siguiente tanque el cual se encuentra custodiado por mas monstruos, estos al ver a la esponja le lanzan bolas de lodo— ¡Ustedes no van a detenerme!— Bob evita los ataques y luego golpea a los monstruos usando sus guantes de Kárate— ¡Golpes de kárate para todos!— pero en eso aparece uno de los gigantes— Oh, de ti me acuerdo— el monstruo lanza un feroz rugido y golpea el suelo lanzando una onda de burbujas que golpea a Bob— Si de eso también me acuerdo— la esponja se incorpora y se prepara para pelear, rodeando al monstruo comienza su ataque dando lanzando varios golpes, pero tras un par de golpes el monstruo se cubre con sus brazos, Bob de inmediato se hace para atrás para evitar un contraataque, el monstruo vuelve atacar pero esta vez golpea el suelo varias veces y lanza varios ataques los cuales Bob logra evadir, pero con eso el monstruo queda muy agotado— Es mi oportunidad— Bob se lanza contra el monstruo y le golpea varias veces de manera directa esto deja al gran monstruo fuera de combate, tras caer al suelo comienza a inflarse y explota— Perfecto ahora por el tanque— Bob se dirige al tanque y ve que esta cubierto el suelo que material químico— ¿Mas de esto? no hay problema— soplando sus burbujas toda el área queda limpia por lo que resta es tapar las fugas, Bob esponja se acerca al tanque y sopla burbujas de liquido sellador y las fugas son controladas— Perfecto ahora solo queda uno— el ultimo queda cerca de la puerta de salida del almacén y al igual que los otros dos se encuentra custodiado por enemigos, esta vez por burbujas kamikaze y dos monstruos burbuja gigante; la valiente esponja se aproxima y las pequeñas burbujas se lanzan al ataque— Esto es para ustedes— Bob prepara su soplador y dispara una ráfaga de burbujas y se deshace rápido de las enemigas— Y ahora solo somos ustedes y yo— dirigiéndose a los monstruos gigantes; estos rugen y se aproximan torpemente hacia Bob que se pone en guardia y listo para el combate.

Uno de los monstruos levanta sus brazos y dispara una onda de burbujas las cual es evitada por los pelos por Bob mientras el segundo se lanza a toda velocidad a golpear usando sus poderosos brazos, Bob se las tenia que ingeniar para no ser alcanzado por ninguno de los ataques— ¡A la carga!— él comienza a golpear a uno de los monstruos con sus guantes de Kárate, aunque no ha dado mas que un par de golpes cuando el monstruo se cubre con sus brazos aunque esta vez Bob piensa en algo— ¡Golpe ascendente!— la esponja lanza un golpe hacia arriba y eso elimina la defensa del monstruo, estando vulnerable Bob aprovecha y da varios golpes certeros, el otro monstruo lanza un ataque de onda de choque de burbujas que toma desprevenida a la esponja, sin embargo consigue hacerse a un lado— ¡Vamos a darle!— Bob dispara una ráfaga de burbujas por su soplador y los monstruos de inmediato se cubren usando sus brazos, pero eso era lo que quería Bob; él se aproxima y lanza un golpe ascendente con sus guantes de kárate deshaciendo la defensa de uno de sus oponentes y con el monstruo vulnerable lo golpea fuertemente y con un ultimo golpe brutal lo hace caer y después de unos instantes explota— ¡Oh si!— el otro monstruo va a golpear a Bob pero este consigue retroceder a tiempo— ¡Hora de acabar!— la esponja da varios golpes en el monstruo y finalmente agotado este también cae y explota— ¡Nadie se mete con el maestro del kárate!— luego de acabar con los monstruos ahora Bob enfoca su vista en el ultimo tanque con fugas y en el gran charco de liquido derramado a su alrededor— ¡Hora de limpiar este desastre!— usando sus burbujas Bob Esponja limpia aquel desastre químico y consigue acercarse al tanque— Ahora a sellar esas grietas— usando las burbujas especiales él cierra todas las grietas terminando con toda la crisis— La vida del héroe no es fácil, pero es muy reconfortante— Bob entonces sale por la puerta de salida e ingresa a otro pasillo al acercarse a la salida la esponja escucha una voz.

—¡Si! ¡Si!— Bob ya sabia de quien era la voz por lo que comienza a correr, sale y se encuentra nuevamente en una zona al aire libre donde nueve chimeneas expulsan humo negro, en la paredes de la zona hay varias plataformas que se elevan por lo menos dos metros del suelo, y en todo el centro esta la Burbuja sucia absorbiendo todo ese humo— ¡Mas poder!

—¿Que esta pasando?— en eso la burbuja sucia aumenta sus dimensiones aun mas que antes.

—¡Eso se sintió bien!— la burbuja nota a la esponja— Bien, bien ¿Listo para el round dos pequeñín?

—Estoy listo para jugar, burbuja— Bob se pone en posición.

—Te lo advierto, yo juego sucio— de inmediato la Burbuja sucia comienza a disparar bolas de lodo hacia Bob, este se cubre detrás de las chimeneas.

—Voy ensarte porque el bien siempre triunfa sobre el mal— la burbuja se eleva y consigue localizar a la esponja.

—¡Te veo!— la burbuja continua atacando con sus bolas de lodo.

—¡Percebes!— Bob vuelve a correr y se ubica en todo el centro.

—¡No hay donde esconderse héroe!— la Burbuja sucia se coloca sobre Bob y se lanza para intentar devorarlo pero este rueda en el suelo y lo esquiva, entonces el villano queda pegado en el suelo— ¡¿Que es esto?!— intenta zafarse pero no hay caso.

—Es mi oportunidad— Bob pega un salto y cae luego sobre la burbuja sucia con sus guantes de kárate apuntando hacia abajo.

—¡Ah!— Bob rebota sobre la burbuja sucia y luego cae de pie.

—¿Que tal eso?

—En un momento te lo digo— la burbuja sucia aspira profundamente y luego expulsa una gran cantidad de gases de colo marrón.

—Oh, oh— Bob ve como la nube de gases se aproxima y de inmediato salta y sube a las plataformas, una vez ahí esta a salvo de letal gas—¡Ahhh! Eso huele peor que el aliento de Patricio.

—¿Ahora que haras pequeño cuadrado amarillo?— la Burbuja sucia lanza varias burbujas sobre las otras plataformas y aparecen monstruos— ¡Háganle un favor a mi amigo y destrúyanlo!— los monstruos empiezan a lanzar bolas de lodo hacia Bob.

—¡Vaya!— Bob empieza a moverse por las plataformas y al llegar donde estas los monstruos los golpea con sus guantes de kárate—¡Haia! ¡Esto es para ustedes!— pero en eso Bob ve que la Burbuja sucia esta absorbiendo humo de las chimeneas— ¿Pero que?...¡Oh no! Esta regenerando energía, debo evitarlo— la esponja se aproxima por las plataformas a la Burbuja sucia a la vez que va derrotando a sus secuaces burbujas y una vez que esta lo suficientemente cerca saca su soplador de burbujas— ¿Que tal si comes algo mas sano?— una ráfaga de burbujas es disparada por Bob y estas entran en la boca de la burbuja lo que impide que siga absorbiendo humo.

—¡...!— el villano expulsa todas las burbujas de su boca y fija su atención en Bob— ¡Me estoy hartando de ti! ¡Toma esto!— la Burbuja sucia abre su boca e intenta absorber a Bob.

—Si tienes hambre te ofrecería una cangreburger, pero como no tengo ¡te ofrezco esto!— Bob crea una burbuja bomba que es absorbida por el villano y esta estalla en su interior, con eso el gas venenoso se desvanece— Bien ¿Y ahora que?

—¡Ahora voy a hacerte pedazos!— la burbuja sucia se ubica en el centro de las chimeneas y comienza a inflarse.

—Eso no luce bien— entonces la Burbuja sucia libera un tsunami de burbujas en todas las direcciones— ¡Para nada bien!— Bob se oculta tras una de las chimeneas que recibe todo el impacto de la ola de burbujas— Eso estuvo muy fuerte.

—¡Hora de ensuciarse!— luego la perversa burbuja empieza a disparar bolas de lodo en dirección a la esponja.

—No gracias— la esponja logra evitar los disparos de lodo y se ubica en el centro.

—¡Sufre patética esponja!— la Burbuja sucia se ubica sobre Bob y se lanzan para intentar absorberlo, pero nuestro héroe se aparta a tiempo— ¡Rayos!— la burbuja queda adherida al suelo— No puedo moverme.

—Eso sirve para mi— Bob Esponja salta sobre la burbuja y luego cae con sus guantes de kárate propinando un certero golpe al villano.

—¡Voy acabar esto!— ya libre, la Burbuja sucia lanza una nube de gases tóxicos.

—¡Argh! Otra vez ese mal olor— Bob sube a las plataformas de nuevo.

—¡Estas condenado!— la burbuja sucia libera mas monstruos para distraer a Bob Esponja mientras que él se coloca sobre un grupo de chimeneas y empieza a absorber el humo.

—No puedo dejar que se recupere— Bob Esponja se desplaza rápido acabando con los enemigos en su camino para llegar al villano.

—Esto es muy refrescante— dice el villano mientras absorbe el humo.

—Déjame ayudarte un poco con eso— Bob dispara sus burbujas en la boca de la Burbuja sucia cosa que la hace enojar ademas de impedir que se recargue.

—Buen truco, mereces un premio— la burbuja comienza a aspirar todo a su alrededor.

—Mejor toma este de mi parte— Bob infla una burbuja bomba y esta es absorbida dentro de la Burbuja sucia, con la explosión el gas desaparece.

—¡Te borrare del mapa!— la Burbuja sucia se empieza a inflar hasta que libera una gran y masiva ola de burbujas.

—¡Fuego en el hoyo!— Bob se esconde rápido atrás de una de las chimeneas para evitar la ola.

—¡Vuelve y pelea como hombre, esponja!— Bob surge de sus escondite— ¡Atrapa!— la Burbuja sucia dispara varias bolas de lodo, pero son evadidas por Bob Esponja.

—¡Eso no funcionara!

—¿Y que tal esto?— la burbuja se coloca sobre la esponja y luego se abalanza sobre él.

—No lo creo— Bob se aparta y deja que la Burbuja sucia se adhiera al piso.

—¡Otra vez no!— la burbuja trata de zafarse sin exito.

—¡Hora del golpe de la esponja!— tras dar un salto aterriza con sus guantes sobre el villano.

—¡Voy a tener que empezar a jugar rudo contigo!— la Burbuja sucia libera el gas toxico una vez más y Bob pronto se sube a las plataformas— ¿Te importa si llamo a unos amigos?— mas monstruos son liberados desde el interior de la burbuja malvada.

—No necesito amigos como esos— Bob acaba con los monstruos sobre las plataformas y se acerca a la Burbuja sucia quien esta otra vez absorbiendo los gases de las chimeneas, usando su soplador Bob dispara a la boca del villano deteniéndolo.

—¡Preparate para sufrir!— enojado la Burbuja sucia empieza a absorber todo a su alrededor.

—Tengo algo para ti— Bob crea una burbuja bomba y esta es absorbida en el interior del villano y explota en su interior.

La Burbuja sucia se nota bastante cansada por la lucha con Bob y por las repetidas explosiones— Necesito...descansar... un poco...— Bob se pone frente a la burbuja.

—Sabes, cuando me siento igual me relajo pescando medusas o visitando a mi amigo Calamardo, hacer cosas que te gustan ayudan mucho— la Burbuja sucia se recupera y molesta lanza una potente nube de gas que impacta de lleno en Bob—¡Arg! Si definitivamente...huele peor que el aliento de Patricio— dice Bob con los ojos llorosos.

—Tienes razón en verdad me relajo hacer eso ¡Ja ja ja!— la malvada burbuja escapa mientras Bob se recupera del aliento maloliente.

—Necesitaras...mas que eso...para detenerme— él se mueve con la visión borrosa, pero tras unos pasos Bob recupera su visión normal, al alcanzar la puerta Bob no ve que se abre— Vamos ábrete...¡Ahora!— él se pregunta como abrir la puerta cuando ve un botón rojo y al oprimirlo se oye el sonido como de un elevador, unos instantes después la puerta se abre— ¡Al fin!— Bob Esponja entra y oprime otro botón dentro del ascensor; este comienza a bajar y desde ahí Bob escucha ruidos de cosas rompiéndose, metal crujiendo y de gritos.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abren Bob contempla otra sección del parque industrial donde se tratan químicos varios en grandes tanques y estos se desplazan por medio de tubos y una pasarela que esta elevada unos metros del piso de la planta sirve como camino; mas arriba hay mas pasarelas a las que unicamente se puede acceder por medio de escaleras, todo el lugar es amplio y cerrado, pero ahora mismo esta en completo caos ya que la Burbuja sucia y sus monstruos echaron a perder todos los sistemas. Bob entra en el lugar viendo todo el desastre y es abordado por un trabajador asustado— ¡Ayuda, por favor!

—Vaya la Burbuja sucia hizo mucho daño en poco tiempo— se acerca Bob al asustado hombre —No te preocupe, yo me encargo— Bob avanza y se pone frente al villano que estaba absorbiendo los gases y los desperdicios del lugar— ¡Oye Burbuja sucia no creas que...— en eso la Burbuja sucia lanza un gran grito y una onda de choque derriba a Bob y con eso también avería todo a su alrededor, ademas de que un aura de color marrón aparece alrededor de la burbuja, tras ello se aleja no sin antes disparar una bola de lodo a un tubo de metal haciendo que este soltara liquido verde como si fuera una fuente sobre el camino, el villano procede entonces a escapar—...eso no salio como lo planee— dice Bob levantándose.

—Por favor debes ayudar a mis compañeros— dice el trabajador acercándose a Bob.

—¿Tus compañeros? ¿Y donde están?

—Están atrapados en algún lugar de este desastre— dice apuntando su dedo al lugar en destrucción— Por favor debes ayudarlos.

—No te preocupes, ya me pongo manos a la obra— Bob sigue el camino viendo todo el caos; al andar unos metros se oyen unos gritos.

—¡Ayuda por favor!— era un trabajador que esta atrapado por un charco de liquido verde en la plataforma de arriba.

—¡Ya voy!— Bob usa su soplador de burbujas y crea una burbuja grande y luego se introducirse dentro esta flota hasta estar al lado del trabajador en apuros— No hay nada que temer Superbob esta aquí.

—Gracias a Neptuno que llegaste, por favor no dejes que esa cosa me toque— dice refiriéndose al liquido verde.

—Equipo de limpieza de burbujas a la orden— Bob saca su soplador y con sus burbujas limpia y elimina todo el liquido— Listo estas a salvo.

—Gracias no se como agradecerte.

—No hay problema, ayudar a la gente es lo que hago— en eso Bob ve la gran cascada de desperdicio químico que le corta el paso— De hecho...¿Crees poder hacer algo con ese desastre?

—Claro...eso creo— el trabajador se apoya en el barandal y observa como buscando algo— ¡Ahí!— apuntando a una terminal— Si me llevas hasta ese lugar podre desviar la presión de ese tanque y se detendrá el derrame.

—Que no se diga mas— Bob crea otra burbuja y ambos se meten dentro, luego la dirige hasta la terminal de control— Listo aquí estamos.

—Ok dame unos minutos y estará listo— el pez comienza a trabajar— ¡Ahhh! ¿¡Que son esos!?— de la nada aparecen pequeñas burbujas sucias por el pasillo de la derecha acercándose velozmente— ¡Aléjalos de mi!— dice el pez angustiado.

—No te preocupes, tu sigue yo me encargo— Bob saca su soplador de burbujas y se prepara para contraatacar, las burbujas se lanzan como kamikazes, pero Bob sopla y dispara a todas las burbujas que se les vienen encima, haciendo explotar a todas.

—¡Vienen mas!— ahora vienen por el camino de la izquierda.

—Estoy en ello— otra vez Bob dispara sus burbujas en dirección a los enemigos y logra deshacerse de ellos.

—¡Percebes! ¡No suelo trabajar en estas condiciones!— dice el pez asustado— Ahí vienen otra vez— esta vez vienen desde ambos lados al mismo tiempo.

—No lastimaran a ningún inocente mientras este aquí— Bob como puede dispara sus burbujas en todas las direcciones con la esperanza de darles a todas y cada una— ¡Atrás!— finalmente todas caen.

—¡Esta hecho!— dice el pez trabajador y la fuente de liquido derramado se detiene.

—Gracias, yo sigo desde aquí tu ponte a salvo.

—Suerte— el pez trabajador huye mientras que Bob sigue adelante, mas adelante el camino se curva a la derecha y al girar la esponja presencia otro desastre.

—Oh, percebes el camino esta bloqueado otra vez— un par de enormes tanques expulsan liquido verde como si fueran las fuentes de un parque y mas alla se puede ver una puerta de metal gigante que se esta cerrando— ¿Como voy a...?

—¡Por favor auxilio, alguien que me ayude!— se oye una voz de auxilio.

—¿Eh? ¿Donde estas?

—¡Aquí arriba!— Bob ve a un trabajador en una plataforma mas arriba la cual se a roto y nada mas queda una parte— ¡No se cuanto mas aguante!

—¡Espera!— Bob comienza a pensar y se le ocurre una idea, comienza a soplar y crea una burbuja gigante como un colchón—¡Salta!

—¡¿Estas loco?!

—¡Solo cierra los ojos y salta!— el trabajador salta y aterriza suavemente en la burbuja.

—Por Neptuno estoy vivo, gracias— dice el pez agradecido— Si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, estaré mas que encantado de ayudarte.

—Que bueno que lo digas— Bob apunta a la fuente de liquido verde— ¿Puedes hacer algo con eso?

—Claro sígueme— el trabajador se acerca a una terminal y se pone a trabajar en las maquinas— Yo me encargo desde aquí, pero voy a necesitar ayuda de alguno de mis compañeros en la otra terminal— Bob ve que hay una segunda terminal.

—Yo me ocupo de eso tu continua— Bob busca alrededor y observa que hay otro trabajador asustado en posición fetal en el suelo muy cerca de los tanques derramándose— ¡Oye!— pero el trabajador no responde— Tengo que ir por él— Bob crea una burbuja y tras meterse dentro baja del camino principal al suelo de la planta— Oye vine aquí para ayudarte.

—¿En serio? ¡Genial!— el trabajador se recupera en un instante— No te preocupes te ayudare a parar esta locura solo ponme a salvo.

—Ok— Bob crea otra burbuja y ambos suben de vuelta al camino— Aquí estamos.

—Bien yo me encargo— el trabajador se ubica en la otra terminal justo detrás del otro que seguía tratando de detener la fuga— Va tardar un poco, pero lo lograremos...¿Pero que...?— en eso el trabajador ve algo— ¡Son los monstruos!— Bob se pone en alerta y ve como las pequeñas burbujas sucias se aproximan desde la izquierda.

—¡Hey! ¡Debes detener esas cosas!— dice el otro trabajador.

—Tu tranquilo yo nervioso— Bob prepara su soplador y cuando los enemigos se aproximan son sorprendidos por una ráfaga de burbujas— ¡Tomen esto!— las burbujas son derrotadas— Perfecto.

—¡Una ayudita por aquí!— el otro trabajador esta rodeado de burbujas que vinieron desde la derecha y se preparan para estallar.

—¡Aléjense!— Bob dispara sus burbujas a tiempo y hace estallar a las otras sin peligro— A salvo.

—O menos mal...¡¿Que es eso?!— de repente aparecen los monstruos burbuja— Van hacernos pedazos.

—¡Tengo miedo!— dice el otro.

—¡Ahí voy!— usando sus guantes de kárate Bob Esponja enfrenta a los monstruos burbuja, cuyo objetivo primordial no era la esponja sino los inocentes trabajadores— ¡Sientan mi técnicas de kárate!— mientras Bob Esponja sigue peleando mas burbujas malvadas aparecen pero esta vez desde ambas direcciones.

—¡No me puedo concentrar con monstruos queriendo hacerme taco de pescado!— grita uno de los trabajadores.

—¡Por favor déjenme vivir!— grita el otro.

—No hay nada que temer...— Bob se ubica en el medio y con su soplador listo— ¡Superbob esta aquí!— la esponja gira en círculos al tiempo que libera burbujas y las mismas impactan en las burbujas enemigas.

—¡Que increíble!— dice uno de los trabajadores sorprendido.

—¿Que les pareció mi ka-rah-te?

—¡Esta hecho!— el otro trabajador da el aviso, y en eso la fuente de liquido verde se detiene de los dos tanques.

—¡Hurra! Gracias.

—De nada... ahora ¡Adiós!— dice uno de los trabajadores marchándose rápido.

—Muchas gracias, suerte— el otro también se marcha.

—De nada, bien sigamos— Bob continua ahora dirigiéndose a las enormes puertas de metal y al estar frente a frente la esponja se pregunta como pasar— ¿Y ahora que?— él ve dos paneles de control a cada lado de la gigantesca puerta muy separadas uno del otro— Esto es muy dificil.

—¡Oye aquí arriba!— Bob voltea y ve aun trabajador en una plataforma mas arriba— ¿Me hechas una mano?— Bob llega dentro de una burbuja.

—Todos abordo del bus-burbuja— ambos el trabajador y la esponja llegan juntos a la puerta.

—Muchas gracias, oye si necesitas pasar yo puedo ayudarte, pero se necesitan a dos personas para abrir la puerta, yo me encargo del panel de este lado— el pez se ubica en su puesto y comienza a operar el equipo— Debes buscar a alguien mas.

—¿Alguien mas? Pero no queda nadie mas.

—¡Aquí abajo!— Bob se aproxima y ve a alguien en el piso inferior— ¿Te vas a quedar ahí o vas ayudarme?— Bob lo sube usando una burbuja— Gracias ¿Ahora supongo que esperas que te ayude para abrir la puerta?

—Si debo ir tras la burbuja sucia antes que...

—No hables mas— el trabajador se ubica del otro lado y comienza a operar el equipo— Esto llevara su tiempo, tu mientras encargate... de Eso.

—¿Eso? ¿Que cosa?— Bob no entendía.

—Eso— el trabajador apunta con el dedo a un grupo de pequeñas burbujas sucias que se acerca.

—Ah...eso— dice Bob tranquilamente, aunque luego recuerda lo que significa— ¡Oh percebes!— la esponja se prepara, cuando ve que las burbujas se dirigen con el trabajador de la derecha.

—¡Ayuda, alejas de mi!— Bob rápidamente dispara a las burbujas antes que estas lleguen con el trabajador inocente— Gracias.

—¡Oye aquí necesito ayuda!— el otro trabajador también esta en apuros ya que otro grupo de burbujas comienzan a rodearlo— ¡No puedo trabajar en estas condiciones!— Bob dispara sus burbujas y estas impactan en las malvadas sin hacer daño al trabajador— ¡Esto es una locura!

—Vaya...esto es mas difícil— en eso Bob ve como del camino aparece un monstruo burbuja gigante y ademas aparecen otros de menor tamaño apuntando con sus bolas de lodo a los trabajadores— Ahí vienen mas problemas— el monstruo gigante se aproxima lentamente, por lo que Bob se concentra en los otros monstruos— ¡Y esto es para ti!— Bob golpe a uno de los monstruos haciéndolo explotar.

—¡Hey aquí, ayuda!— el trabajador de la derecha estaba siendo atacado.

—¡Ya voy, espere!— Bob corre lo mas rápido que puede colocándose entre el trabajador y el monstruo luego Bob golpea al monstruo y lo hace explotar— Muy bien ahora...— entonces aparece el monstruo burbuja gigante y lanza un potente rugido.

—¡Por favor detén esa cosa!— dice uno de los trabajadores.

—Estoy en ello— Bob se aproxima al monstruo y procede a atacarlo, pero el monstruo se cubre con sus brazos al recibir los primeros golpes— Golpe ascendente— Bob lanza un puño que le quita su defensa al enemigo— ¡Comete mis puños!— la lluvia de golpes de kárate continua, cuando el monstruo decide contra-atacar la esponja se hace para atrás y esquiva el golpe, pero luego el monstruo decide pasar a algo mas pesado lanzando una gran ráfaga de burbujas— ¡Fuego en el hoyo!— Bob consigue esquivar el ataque y luego procede a atacar al monstruo hasta hacerlo caer e instantes después el monstruo explota— Y eso fue todo.

—Ya casi esta la puerta— dice el trabajador de la derecha.

—Bien no creo ya estamos listos— dice Bob.

—¡Aquí vienen de nuevo!— Bob observa más burbujas que se acercan y esta vez en mayor cantidad.

—Detenlos o no saldremos vivos de aquí.

—No dejare que los toquen descuiden— las burbujas se dividen y van hacia ambos trabajadores al mismo tiempo— Muy bien es la hora de...— Bob toma su soplador de burbujas firmemente y luego empieza a girar— ¡Las burbujas!— los proyectiles vuelan en todas direcciones y estas impactan sobre todos los enemigos haciéndolos explotar.

—¡Wow! Eso estuvo cerca— dice el trabajador de la derecha aliviado.

—¡Vamos Bob! ¡Vamos Bob!— dice la esponja alegre y celebrando.

—Oye chico esponja, esta listo— dice el trabajador de la izquierda, en eso alarma empieza a sonar y la gran puerta se comienza a abrir.

Tras la puerta se encuentra una pared y un escalera, Bob sube por la escalera al tiempo que la puerta se cierra tras él, al llegar hasta arriba ve que se encuentra en un gran balcón protegido por una lamina de vidrio que se extiende por toda la zona de manera hexagonal; abajo del todo hay un gran y abundante deposito de desperdicios donde pedazos grandes de metal son arrojados a una fosa de desechos por medio de cintas transportadoras ubicadas en zonas especificas para ser luego reciclados, Bob mira a través del cristal pero no ve rastro de la Burbuja sucia por ningún lado.

—¿Donde esta la Burbuja sucia?— se pregunta Bob mirando alrededor— ¡Oh, Burbuja sucia! ¿¡Esta aquí!?— pero no hay respuesta— ¡Oh percebes! ¿Donde puede estar?— Bob se voltea y comienza a pensar, pero de pronto algo se comienza a visualizar por detrás del cristal.

—JA, JA, JA, JA, ¿ALGUIEN PREGUNTA POR MI?— Bob voltea mira para arriba y queda sin palabras, descendiendo por el techo abierto del vertedero de chatarra esta la ahora inmensa Burbuja sucia, su tamaño a aumentado hasta ser tan grande que ahora fácilmente se podría tragar un edificio— JA, JA, JA, JA.

—¿Burbuja...sucia?

—NO AHORA SOY LA "GRAN BURBUJA SUCIA"— dice el villano mientras un aura de color marrón lo envuelve— ¡DE AQUÍ IRE A FONDO DE BIKINI, Y LUEGO... ¡SEGUIRA EL MUNDO! JA, JA, JA, JA.

—No vas a ganar, esto termina ahora— dice Bob Esponja.

—EN ESO TIENES RAZON— dice la malvada burbuja mientras flota sobre la pila de desechos— PERO AHORA TUS INSIGNIFICANTES BURBUJAS Y TU INSULSO KÁRATE NO PODRAN HACERME DAÑO— la burbuja comienza a descender mas— ¿COMO PLANEAS...? ¡AH!— de pronto la Burbuja sucia se asusta y comienza a elevarse eso llama la atención de Bob, él se asoma y ve que en la pila de desechos hay varios fragmentos de metal con puntas filosas.

—Aja, ya veo— a Bob se le ocurre un plan de como puede derrotar al villano— Parece que el terreno esta de mi lado Burbuja.

—¡ESO NO TIENE IMPORTANCIA, IGUAL QUE TU!

—Bien comprobemos si es verdad— la Burbuja sucia hace el primer movimiento al expulsar una gran cantidad de burbujas de su boca y destruyendo los vitrales de todo el lugar.

—¡AHORA NO TE PUEDES ESCONDER DE MI!— Bob evita ser golpeado por algún fragmento de vidrio al cubrirse justo a tiempo, luego el villano inicia un bombardeo al disparar varias bolas de lodo en dirección a Bob.

—¡Oh! ¡Oh!— Bob corre rápido por el balcón evitando ser alcanzado.

—VEN PEQUEÑA ESPONJA, VEN— el villano sigue atacando un poco mas y luego se detiene— ¿A DONDE CREES QUE VAS? ¡NO HAY A DONDE IR!— abriendo su boca el villano comienza aplicar una fuerza de succión enorme.

—Ya conozco esa táctica— Bob Esponja crea una Burbuja-bomba y esta es aspirada al interior de la Burbuja sucia, para luego explotar en su interior.

—¡OH! ESO SE SINTIO... ¡MUY BIEN!

—¿Eh?— Bob se sorprende por la inesperada reacción de la burbuja— ¿No funciono?

—¡PUES CLARO QUE NO! ¡YA TE LO DIJE, TUS BURBUJAS NO SON MAS QUE UN CHISTE PARA MI AHORA!— entonces la Burbuja sucia sopla varias burbujas y estas se transforman en monstruos pequeños estos se ubican en el balcón y persiguen a Bob— ¡DESTRUYANLO!

—Esto es malo ¿Que voy hacer?— la esponja nota entonces las cintas transportadoras que llevan las pilas de chatarra al vertedero de mas abajo— Esto puede ser útil— luchando contra los monstruos Bob se abre camino hasta la cinta, al llegar y verla mas de cerca ve que hay una palanca que controla la velocidad de la cinta— Bien, pongamos a funcionar esto— él sujeta la palanca como preparándose.

—¿QUE CREES QUE VAS HACER CON ESO?— dice burlonamente el villano.

—Ya veras...¡Fuego el uno!— la esponja mueve la palanca en pos de aumentar la velocidad de la cinta hasta su máxima velocidad, los desperdicios que antes caían pasivamente ahora salen disparados como proyectiles e impactan a la burbuja en el rostro.

—¡AHHHH!— grita de dolor el villano.

—Eso es lo que llamo un disparo certero ¡Ja, ja, ja!— Bob ríe mientras los fragmentos golpean a la Burbuja sucia.

—¡YA BASTA!— la burbuja dispara una bola de lodo y esta destruye la cinta transportadora.

—Oh, oh— Bob se logra quitar a tiempo y comienza a correr hacia la otra cinta transportadora, pero la Burbuja sucia se percata de sus intenciones.

—¡OH, NO LO HARAS!— la Burbuja aspira profundamente y libera un flujo de burbujas mientras gira sobre si mismo.

—¡Pecho tierra!— dice Bob tirándose al suelo y evitando el ataque—...Wow...eso estuvo cerca.

—¡PREPARATE PARA COMER TIERRA!— el villano flotante prosigue atacando ahora con sus bolas de lodo, Bob solamente corre para escapar.

—Vamos ya casi— Bob se aproxima a la próxima cinta transportadora.

—OH, POR TU ESFUERZO MERECES UN PREMIO— la Burbuja sucia libera burbujas que se vuelven monstruos y ademas burbujas kamikazes— ¡Y ESE PREMIO SERA VER TU FINAL!— en su camino la esponja ve a un gran numero de enemigos.

—No me detendrán ustedes— sacando su soplador crea un burbuja bomba y luego levantándola la avienta hacia sus oponentes, algunos viendo el peligro se alejan pero otros reciben de lleno el impacto— ¡Si genial!— ahora solo quedaba un número mas reducido que de inmediato se lanzan al ataque— Estoy listo para ustedes— usando sus movimientos de kárate Bob destruye a los monstruos que se aproximan hasta librarse de ellos y llegar a la cinta— Estoy listo—Bob toma la palanca de velocidades.

—TE NOTO AGOTADO, QUE TAL SI DESCANSAS... ¡EN MI INTERIOR!— el villano absorbe todo lo que esta a su alrededor.

—¡Fuego dos!— activando la palanca, una ráfaga de chatarra sale volando impactando al villano flotante tanto por dentro como por fuera.

—¡AHHHH! ¡PEQUEÑO TRAMPOSO!— el villano dispara una bola de lodo que destruye la maquinaria de la cinta transportadora— ¡VOY HACERTE PEDAZOS!— enojada aspira profundamente y luego libera una cantidad enorme de burbujas, la esponja se tira al suelo para evadir el ataque— ¡NO DEJARE QUE AVANZES MAS!— disparando bolas de lodo en todas direcciones destruye secciones del balcón dejando un vacío entre ellas.

—Ni así me detendrás— Bob Esponja corre en dirección a la siguiente cinta transportadora pero se encuentra con una sección caída del balcón— ¡Ahí voy!— dando un salto consigue llegar al otro lado— Muy bien Bob Esponja lo tienes— al llegar a otra sección caída da otro salto— Mis rutinas de ejercicios dan resultado— pero una bola de lodo le pasa por encima de la cabeza apenas llegando al otro lado.

—¡NO VOY A DEJAR QUE TE BURLES DE MI!— mas bolas de lodo son disparadas en dirección a Bob eso le dificulta a la hora de saltar ya que queda vulnerable.

—Ya estoy cerca.

—¡ERES UN NECIO QUE MERECE CASTIGO!— el villano libera mas burbujas que se convierten en monstruos, varios kamikazes, y un monstruo gigante, todos rodean la cinta transportadora.

—¿Todos contra mi? No debieron molestarse— las kamikazes se lanzan al ataque— ¡Burbujas en acción!— Bob saca su soplador y dispara los proyectiles a los enemigos derrotándolos — Ahora solos tu y yo— el monstruo ruge y dispara una ráfaga enorme de burbujas, Bob evita el ataque por los pelos— ¡Ahia!— Bob golpea de lleno al enemigo con sus guantes de kárate pero este se protege con sus brazos, pero la esponja lanza un golpe ascendente y elimina la defensa del gigante y propina mas golpes al gigante— ¡Hora del kárate!— el monstruo extiende su brazo y contraataca a Bob pero la esponja retrocede a tiempo y luego lanza su propio contraataque dándole de todo el centro al monstruo, con eso el enemigo cae para atrás y explota— ¡Bien ahora adelante!— entonces se acerca a la cinta transportadora y se ubica en la palanca.

—¡VOY APLASTARTE!— la Burbuja sucia abre la boca y crea un remolino para intentar absorber a la esponja.

—¡Fuego tres!— Bob activa la palanca y dispara los desperdicios a alta velocidad.

—¡AHHH! ¡INSIGNIFICANTE ALIMAÑA!— tras recibir el daño la Burbuja sucia dispara una bola de lodo y destruye la cinta.

—Ya solo queda una más— Bob ve la ultima cinta transportadora— Debo darme prisa.

—¡YA ME HARTE DE TI ESPONJA!— el villano libera una gran cantidad de burbujas golpeando todo a su alrededor y dañando aún mas el ya muy dañado balcón.

—Debo terminar con esto ahora— Bob corre rápido por el balcón y salta sobre los huecos que encuentra, pero al pisar una parte que se encuentra aislada siente que esta vibra— ¡Oh no!— Bob se apresura a saltar y al hacerlo la sección sede y cae al tiradero— Debo tener cuidado.

—¡NO VAS A ESCAPARTE!— el villano dispara sus burbujas en dirección al héroe y rompe aún mas el balcón en su intento de acertar a Bob.

—¡Pies no me fallen ahora!— la esponja se apresura y salta de sección en sección hasta estar cerca de la ultima cinta transportadora.

—¡JA, JA, JA. JA! ¡FALLARAS EN TU MISIÓN!— la burbuja libera mas monstruos, estos se aproximan para pelear con Bob y él con sus guantes de kárate listos se encuentra dispuesto.

—¿Listos para pelear con el maestro del kárate?— él golpea sus oponente con sus guantes de kárate destruyéndolos en un santiamén— ¿Quien mas sigue?— entonces tres monstruos se unen y crean a uno gigante— Si...me lo imagine— Bob se pone frente a frente con el monstruo, este usa sus brazos enormes para intentar golpear al héroe— ¡Y aquí vamos!— el gigante recibe golpes directos al tiempo que intenta devolver los golpes— ¡Wow! Cerca muy cerca— Bob se barre para evitar lo brutales movimientos de la criatura— ¡Vamos acabar con esto! ¡Golpe de tijera!— Bob golpea al monstruo con un movimiento en forma de "X" este se cae hacia atrás y explota— La clase de kárate ha terminado— Bob llega hasta la cinta transportadora.

—¡VOY HACERTE SUFRIR!— el villano inicia una vez mas su ataque de aspiración y esta vez la corriente es muy fuerte.

—Vamos...solo un poco...más— Bob Esponja activa la palanca del mecanismo de la cinta transportadora y los fragmentos salen disparados hacia la burbuja una vez más.

—¡AHHH! ¡NO PUEDE SER!— tras ese ultimo ataque la burbuja se muestra debilitada— AH... ME SIENTO... CANSADO— este queda inmóvil y vulnerable.

—Muy bien hora de acabar con esto de una buena vez— Bob se sube a la cinta transportadora y activa la palanca saliendo luego disparado en dirección al enemigo a toda velocidad— ¡A la carga!— rebotando en la superficie del villano con sus guantes de kárate, la esponja se eleva en el aire unos metros y luego vuelve a caer— ¡Golpe de...kárate!

—¡OH NO LO HARAS!— la Burbuja sucia abre la boca tragándose entonces a Bob— ¡¿QUE VAS HACER AHORA?!— la esponja dentro de la burbuja trataba de salir dando golpes de kárate— ¡NI LO INTENTES ESTAS MI PODEROS TENSIÓN SUPERFIAL! ¡JA, JA, JA, JA!

—¿Que haré?— la esponja piensa rápido y de pronto tiene una idea— Ojala y funcione— sacando su soplador de burbujas este empieza a soplar y a liberar burbujas dentro del cuerpo del villano.

—¡JA, JA, JA! ¡ES INUTIL!— se burla la burbuja— TUS PATETICAS BURBUJAS NO PUEDEN HACERME NINGÚN DAÑO— pero Bob Esponja sigue creando Burbujas sin parar tantas que la el cuerpo de la Burbuja sucia se expande mas— ¿QUE? ¿QUE CREES QUE HACES?— la burbuja ve que su cuerpo se sigue expandiendo sin que él lo pueda evitar— ¡DETENTE!— crecía tanto que la parte inferior se acercaba mas a las afiladas puntas— ¡YA BASTA!— entonces las afiladas puntas alcanzan el frágil cuerpo de la burbuja— OH, NO— y con gran estallido la Burbuja sucia explota liberando todas las burbujas de su interior y también a Bob Esponja que desciende en una colchón de burbujas sobre el vertedero.

—Eso es lo que yo llamo una burbujeante victoría— entonces al mirar hacia arriba ve que el fragmento de la Roca del orden y el caos desciende lentamente al estar a su alcance lo toma en sus manos— ¡Oh sí!— la Esponja salta de alegría— ¡Lo hice lo logre! ¡Derrote a la Burbuja sucia y recupere el fragmento!— Bob sigue celebrando un poco mas antes de detenerse— Bien creo que debería llamar a Jimmy para informarle de todo— Bob activa su reloj comunicador.

— _Aquí Jimmy Neutron ¿Bob Esponja eres tu?_

—Sí Jimmy buenas noticias recupere el fragmento.

— _Excelente trabajo Bob sabia que podías hacerlo._

—Fue difícil, pero al final triunfe y todo se lo debo a las burbujas.

— _¿Burbujas?_

—Si, se podría decir que lleve a cabo un burbujeante acto de justicia ¡JA, JA, JA!

— _Si claro lo que tu digas, Bob._

 **Que todos tengas un feliz fin de año y que inicien el 2018 con muy buen pie. Gracias y hasta el próximo capitulo.**


	8. Sin control

**Sin control**

Esta atardeciendo en Ciudad República y un coche circula por las calles de uno de los barrios de la ciudad, en él van el avatar Korra y su actual novia Asami, en lo que parece un patrullaje por la ciudad; el avatar se dice en sus pensamientos.

— _Cuando volví del mundo de los espíritus con Asami, esperaba encontrarme con una ciudad en equilibrio y calma, pero en lugar de eso encuentro que las tensiones entre humanos y espíritus están álgidas, las actividades criminales han vuelto dispararse y para colmo estas rocas místicas que vienen de otra dimensión, es una suerte que tenga amigos y aliados que me están apoyando con poner a la ciudad en orden, es una suerte que tenga a Asami, ella es una confortable luz en medio de todo este sombrío embrollo._

—¡Oye Korra! — Asami saca a la chica de sus pensamientos.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Que?!

—Te pregunté si estas seguras que la información que obtuviste es muy confiable.

—Sí, descuida la charla que tuve con unos miembros de las triadas fue muy honesta yo me aseguré de ello.

—No lo pongo en duda—

—Dijeron que algunos miembros de la triada se iban a reunir en uno de los viejos almacenes de suministros cerca de la bahía, al parecer para algún tipo de intercambio importante.

—¿Y no te dijeron quiénes o que intercambiaran?

—Nada en lo absoluto, pero todo se ve demasiado sospecho como para ignorarlo.

—Eso puede resultar problemático ¿Qué tal si es una trampa?⸺ Asami se nota muy preocupada⸺ No deberíamos contactar a Lin y la policía del metal?

—No hay tiempo, no podemos darnos el lujo de perder su rastro. Descuida todo saldrá bien.

—Pero que pasa si...— Asami ve la cara de confianza en el rostro de Korra—...Bien, espero que tengas razón.

Ya en la bahía Asami detiene el vehículo y Korra se baja cerca del almacén en cuestión donde se iba a llevar a cabo la reunión— Bien aquí es, voy acercarme a ver si ya están reunidos.

—¿Segura que no deseas que te acompañe?

—No permanece aquí por si algo pasa⸺ Korra se muestra fuerte⸺ Además unos pocos matones no me asustan.

—Aun así, cuídate y no te expongas si no debes hacerlo— Asami se nota bastante preocupada.

—Descuida, ya verás como todo saldrá bien—las chicas se separan. Korra avanza y ve que uno de los almacenes tiene la puerta abierta y hay un vehículo estacionado, ella se acerca a la puerta y mirando de reojo ve que hay tres personas que están esperando adentro— Ahí esta Viper, junto con sus dos sombras— ella se refería a un hombre moreno vestido de azul con un sombrero del mismo color, a su lado están un hombre blanco con una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo y ropas negras y rojas y un hombre blanco y grande con ropas verdes, siendo distintivo el elemento que dominan (el agua, el fuego y la tierra respectivamente); Korra se ubica en una de las paredes exteriores y usando aire control sube al techo sin que los criminales lo noten y se ubica en un tragaluz donde puede ver todo sin ser detectada— Bien ahora esperar— mientras Korra observa, más abajo las cosas se ponen álgidas.

—¿Cuándo planea llegar? — la paciencia se le agota a Viper— ¿¡Quienes se creen que son!? ¡Primero me arrebatan el liderazgo de la triple amenaza como si nada y luego nos obligan a buscar esas raras cosas que cayeron del cielo como si no tuviéramos nada mejor que hacer! — su compañero maestro tierra intenta calmarlo.

—Calma Viper piensa en lo que nos prometieron, recompensas y riquezas inimaginables— el maestro fuego también habla.

—Además esa gente son otra cosa, cuando llegaron te desafiaron y te derrotaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, dijeron que si nos uníamos a ellos nos dejarían vivir, lo mejor es bajar la cabeza.

—¡¿Bajar la cabeza?!— le grita Viper— ¿Saben lo duro que fue para mí escalar posiciones hasta llegar a estar arriba de la Triple Amenaza? Y ahora vuelvo a estar abajo— este rompe una caja de la frustración, desde lo alto Korra ve la escena.

— _Parece que alguien tiene una rabieta... ¿Eh? ¿Y esos?_ — Korra ve que de las sombras salen unas figuras.

—¡Yo debería estar dando las ordenes! ¡No esos no-maestros de pacotilla! — los otros dos le empiezan a hacer señas— ¡¿Qué les pasa?! ¡Hablen claro!

—Viper...— el hombre se voltea sobresaltado al escuchar una voz diciendo su nombre tras él— Perdona la tardanza, espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado tiempo⸺ justo detrás ve a una misteriosa figura femenina, viste un abrigo negro que oculta su identidad, viene acompañada de dos hombres con trajes rojos y con los rostros tapados con máscaras de metal.

—Pues ya era hora— responde Viper de mala manera— ¿Acaso crees que...?

—¿Tienes el objeto? — le dice la figura encapuchada interrumpiéndolo.

—¿Eh? Claro que lo tengo— él le hace una seña a su compañero y este trae una caja— Aquí esta — Viper entrega la caja a la misteriosa figura, está la abre y ve su interior, en eso el reloj rastreador de Korra empieza a emitir una señal y ya la chica sabía lo que significaba.

—Perfecto...— la figura tapa la caja y se la entrega a uno de sus acompañantes— Nada mal, me sorprende que tú y tu gente no lo hallan arruinado como la última vez.

—¿¡Que dices!?— dice Viper enojado.

—Tu gente perdió el ultimo encargo a manos del avatar, eso deja mucho que desear para alguien que se hizo llamar el líder de la mayor fuerza criminal de la ciudad— esa respuesta pone aún más molesto al gánster.

—¿¡Sabes que!? ¡Ya me hartaron! — Viper se pone en posición de pelea— ¡No pienso soportar insultos de alguien como tú! ¡En lo que a mí concierne, tu gente puede irse a…! — moviéndose velozmente la figura se coloca frente a Viper.

—Me parece que estas olvidando quien está a cargo aquí— ella le coloca una especie de garra metálica de color dorado en la frente, en las puntas de las garras se ve una especie de líquido color verde goteando, una gota cae al piso y se ve como corroe el suelo demostrando si alto poder de acides— ¿Entonces quieres que termine nuestra pequeña sociedad aquí y ahora?

—Yo, yo...— Viper no sabe qué decir, pero en eso interviene uno de sus compañeros

—Él no quiso decir eso en serio— dice el maestro fuego.

—Si él solo esta estresado porque la policía y el avatar están causándonos problemas— respalda el maestro tierra.

—Sí, si...eso es— la figura retrocede.

—Bien... pero por su bien espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir— los criminales se retiran del lugar por los pelos. La figura se da la vuelta y se prepara para retirarse junto con sus guardias, pero en eso se detiene— Ya puedes bajar, sé que estás ahí.

—¡Diablos me vio! — dice Korra en voz baja escondiéndose.

—Vamos no me hagas repetirlo— al final Korra decide salir y de un brinco baja al suelo aterrizando usando su aire control

— ¿Sabías que estaba ahí?

—Todo el tiempo⸺ Korra ve que no hay vuelta atrás así que decide tomar al toro por los cuernos.

—¿Quiénes son y que planean hacer con esas rocas? — interroga Korra a la misteriosa figura.

—Aún no avatar, es muy pronto para arruinar la sorpresa, lo único que debes saber es que planeamos el futuro.

—¿El Futuro? ¿De qué hablas?

—Oh, ya lo veras, pronto todos lo verán⸺ la figura chasquea los dedos y sus secuaces dejan a un lado la caja, desenfundan unos sables y atacan a Korra, ella se defiende usando fuego control y tierra control, pero sus oponentes esquivan sus ataques.

—Diablos son buenos— Korra decide cambiar de táctica y usando agua control moja el suelo y después lo convierte en hielo eso hace que los hombres resbalen— ¡Ahora adiós! — ella usa aire control y los manda disparados contra una pared— Ahora es tiempo de...— Korra ve que la encapuchada a desaparecido— ¿A dónde?

—Debes aprender a ver a tu alrededor— la persona toma de sorpresa a Korra y antes de que ella pueda reaccionar esta araña a Korra con su garra en el brazo.

—¡AHHHH! — un intenso dolor recorre todo el cuerpo de la chica— No creas que...— en ese momento Korra empieza a sentirse extraña— ¿Qué? — la vista de Korra se vuelve borrosa.

—¿Te sientes mal? Creo que es debido a mi veneno— Korra intenta defenderse de la figura que se acerca, pero y debido a su estado le era inútil por lo que no fue problema para su enemiga golpearla en el estómago y derribarla, Korra ya en el suelo ve como la misteriosa figura se quita su capucha, pero su visión no le permite ver mucho— No esperaba encontrarte, pero supongo que es un bono por la noche de hoy.

—¿Mi señora acabamos con ella? — pregunta uno de los hombres de ropas rojas esgrimiendo su arma.

—¡No! Tengo otra cosa en mente, llévenla a la base, mi veneno impedirá que se mueva por un par de horas, todo tiene que estar listo y nada va impedirlo— Korra termina de perder el conocimiento— ¿He sido clara?

—¡Si señora! — la mujer sonríe al ver a Korra en el suelo indefensa.

Tiempo después en algún lugar desconocido Korra comienza a despertar— ¿Que...? ¿Dónde...estoy?— ella mira alrededor y ve que está en una especie de celda— Mi cabeza...me duele— ella se levanta, pero entonces siente un dolor en el brazo y al verse observa el arañazo que recibió en la pelea— ¡Diablos!— dice molesta— ¡No puedo creer que me tomaran por sorpresa!— ella también nota que su reloj rastreador no se encuentra— Genial y para colmo perdí la única cosa que me podía guiar los fragmentos— Korra respira profundamente y se calma— Bueno, debo averiguar dónde estoy y para eso debo salir— ella se concentra y mueve su brazo pero no ocurre nada— ¿Qué?— ella mueve su otro brazo y después su pie, pero nada ocurre— ¿Que está pasando? Mi control ¿Lo he perdido? — ella no puede creer todo lo que le está pasando— ¿Cómo es posible que haya perdido mi control? Esto no puede estarme pasando ahora— ella se coloca en la puerta de la celda e intenta abrirla a la fuerza— Vamos...— pero está aún demasiado cansada para hacerlo— ¿Cómo se supone que...?— en eso se escucha una puerta abriéndose a la distancia, Korra se dice a si misma— Oh no, alguien viene...debo hacer algo— la persona era un hombre con ropas rojas y con una máscara de metal tapándole en rostro, idéntico a los guerreros con los que lucho Korra antes en el almacén, al llegar a la puerta de la celda el hombre se lleva una sorpresa al ver que se encuentra vacía.

—¡¿Uh?! ¿¡Donde se metió!?— él saca unas llaves y abre la celda— ¿¡Cómo pudo salir!?— pero él no nota que Korra está en el techo de la celda aferrada a dos salientes, ella se suelta y cae sobre el guardia dejándolo inconsciente.

—Menos mal que pensé en eso rápido— Korra deja dentro de la celda al guardia y luego la cierra— Ahora que esto está resuelto debo averiguar dónde estoy y que rayos está pasando conmigo— Korra sale del calabozo y entra en un pasillo con paredes de metal y con tubos que recorren el techo— ¿Que es este lugar?— ella continua por el pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta de metal y al cruzarla se encuentra con que está en una especie de túnel ella reconoce el lugar de inmediato— Esperen...estos son los túneles subterráneos bajo la ciudad, cielos hacía años que no bajaba a este sitio— el lugar es muy amplio, denotando la combinación de estructuras de concreto y de metal, el sitio era iluminado por lámparas en el techo y hay varios tubos recorriendo las paredes, ella se pasea por el lugar preguntándose por que la traerían allí, cuando ve algo encima de una mesa— ¿Ese es el reloj rastreador?— ella lo toma y lo inspecciona— No parece estar dañado ni nada, al menos a simple vista— oprimiendo un botón el reloj se enciende—Ufff... menos mal, por un momento creí que esos rufianes lo habrían roto— el reloj vuelve a estar en funcionamiento y en eso empieza a sonar ya que una llamada está entrando— ¿Ah? ¿Y ahora qué? — Korra oprime el botón y en eso se ve a Jimmy Neutrón en el otro lado.

— _¿Korra eres tú?_

—Si Jimmy aquí estoy.

— _Ufff... qué alivio ¿Dime que ha pasado? Estuve recibiendo una serie de señales extrañas de tu comunicador; intente llamarte, pero cuando lo hice escuche unas voces muy extrañas por lo que active el modo de bloqueo del reloj_

—Está bien Jimmy, unos villanos me tomaron por sorpresa mientras buscaba uno de los fragmentos y me dejaron fuera de combate, ellos debieron de quitarme el reloj y empezaron a manosearlo, pero ya lo recuperé.

— _¿Quiénes esos tipos de la triple amenaza que nombraste antes?_

—No, estos son otros, pero sean quienes sean me las van a pagar muy caro por quitarme mi control.

— _¿Tu control? ¿De qué hablas?_

—Mi poder para controlar los cuatro elementos, lo pierdo no es la primera vez que pasa, pero en verdad es sumamente molesto.

— _Pues ojalá pudiera ayudarte Korra, pero no se mucho sobre eso del control y los elementos, pero para cualquier otra cosa estoy para ayudarte._

—Claro gracias Jimmy, y ya verás cómo recupero ese fragmento.

—Mucha suerte— la llamada se corta.

Una vez terminada la conversación Korra decide ponerse en marcha—Muy bien veamos que está pasando aquí— ella inspecciona un poco el lugar, pero no ve nada interesante que no haya visto antes— ¿Por qué me habrán traído a este sitio? ¿Y dónde estará el fragmento?— ella mira el reloj y oprimiendo un botón ella activa la función de rastreo— ¡Bien localicemos esa cosa— el rastreado le indica que debe seguir adelante— Bien ahí iré— ella camina por el túnel y empieza a recordar— La última vez que estuve en estos túneles fue durante la revolución de Amon, los usamos para ocultarnos y planear un contraataque, nunca me imaginé que volvería aquí— ella llega a otra sección y esta es muy diferente a la anterior, había andamios colgantes además de varias entradas laterales en las paredes del túnel, pero lo que llama la atención de Korra son varios equipos de construcción así como pilas de tubos y equipos mecánicos— ¿Para qué será todo esto?

—¡Hey! — Korra no pudo seguir ya que fue descubierta, un hombre en una armadura roja aparece y se coloca en posición de combate— ¡El avatar ha escapado! — en eso tres hombres más con las mismas ropas y atuendos aparecen de la nada en medio de nubes de humo, en posición de pelea.

—¿Cómo escapo? — dice uno de los guerreros.

—No importa, ella esta indefensa ya que no tiene control, la líder encargo de ello.

—¿Como saben...? Saben que no importa— Korra se prepara para la pelea— Si creen que quitándome mi control estoy indefensa están muy equivocados.

—¡A ella! — grita uno de los hombres y los cuatro se lanzan contra Korra, uno lanza una patada hacia Korra, pero ella la detiene con sus brazos y contraataca golpeando con ambos puños en el pecho de su oponente tirándolo al suelo.

—No necesito control para encargarme de ustedes...— de pronto uno de los guerreros golpea a Korra por la espalda, ella cae sobre su rodilla— ¡Malditos! — otro puño viene en dirección a ella, pero Korra lo detiene y poniéndose de pie contraataca empujando lejos al guerreo rojo— ¿Alguien más?

—¡Ahora veras! — otro guerrero ataca y lanza varios golpes, Korra los esquiva y bloqueando uno de sus movimientos lo toma del brazo le da la vuelta dejándolo de espaldas y luego le mete una patada que lo tira contra una pared dejándolo inconsciente.

—¡No harás el ridículo de nosotros! — otro guerrero ataca con un puñetazo, pero Korra lo bloquea luego lo sujeta por el brazo—¡¿Que demo...?!— Korra lo usa como escudo humano justo a tiempo contra el ataque de otro oponente, después los hace chocar uno contra otro.

—¡No pienso perder ante ustedes!— otro de los guerreros de ropas rojas ataca con una patada y Korra de nuevo bloquea el ataque para después sujetarlo del pie luego lo levanta por los aires y finalmente lo golpea fuertemente dejándolo fuera de combate; otro guerrero se escabulle por detrás y está apunto de golpear a Korra, pero ella se voltea a tiempo y bloquea el golpe inmediatamente ella empieza a golpearlo varias veces en el pecho y lo termina con una patada— Y ya solo queda uno— el ultimo guerrero se queda sorprendido por la fuerza y las habilidades de combate de Korra. y comienzan a atacar uno intenta golpear a Korra.

—Imposible— pero Korra evita sus golpes cubriéndose con sus brazos— ¿Cómo puedes tener tanta fuerza? — Korra bloquea sus ataques y después responde con un gran golpe que manda a volar al guerrero contra unos tubos.

—Eso es porque soy el avatar— con todos los oponentes derrotados Korra ya podía respirar un poco y pensar— ¿Quiénes son estos tipos? Están muy bien entrenados y está claro que están al tanto de que perdí mi control— Korra se fija en las ropas de los guerreros— Esas ropas nunca las había visto antes— Korra decide seguir adelante por el único camino que hay en el sitio, ella se pregunta en sus pensamientos— ¿Qué es lo que tendrán en mente esta gente, uno de eso hombres dijo que alguien me quito me control, creo haber oído que fue su líder _—_ Korra llega otra zona de los túneles y al igual que la anterior ve que ha habido actividad humana reciente— Esto ya es extraño ¿Cómo pudieron meter todo esto aquí sin que nadie los viera?— en eso una cortina de humo se hace presente y aparecen cinco guerreros con ropas rojas.

—¡Es el avatar, atrápenla! — ordena uno de ellos.

—¿Quieren probar suerte? — los guerreros se lanzan al ataque, uno lanza un puño y Korra lo bloquea sin problemas para luego contraatacar con un puñetazo y luego una patada que lo tira al suelo, otro enemigo se acerca por atrás y consigue darle dos golpes a Korra, ella retrocede y luego lanza varios golpes para al final terminar darle una patada lateral y acaba en el suelo.

—¡A ella! — uno de los guerreros lanza una serie de golpes a Korra y esta se cubre con sus brazos luego, ella para en seco al enemigo y luego le mete una patada en el rostro que lo deja fuera de combate, Korra se concentra en otro oponente al que luego de darle varios golpes acaba con él dándole un puñetazo.

—Díganme qué diablos hacen aquí y talvez no los golpee tan duro— les dice a los dos que quedan— estos responden atacando con puños y patadas— No digan que no les di oportunidad— Korra se agacha y esquiva los golpes de uno y en un momento bloquea los golpes de ambos al mismo tiempo, ella hace un movimiento donde sujeta la pierna de uno le da vueltas, usándolo como se centra el otro al que le da varios golpes y al final una potente patada, dejando solo uno en pie— ¿Aun no estás dispuesto hablar?

—¡Nunca! — este ataca de nuevo y Korra lo termina con un puño en el estómago e inmediatamente después una patada.

—Debiste hablar cuando te lo pedí— ella continua por otra abertura en el túnel y consigue llegar a otra sección y de nuevo la misma historia todo lleno de equipos y materiales⸺ Definitivamente están construyendo algo ¿Pero que será?⸺ al llegar al centro de la habitación es rodeada por una nube de humo y varios guerreros aparecen en gran número— Aumentar sus números no les dará la ventaja— los oponentes se mueven amenazantes y Korra solo los mira fijamente para que ninguno lo tomara por sorpresa, en eso uno de los guerreros ataca con sus puños Korra lo bloquea con sus brazos y tras hacer eso hace un movimiento en donde desequilibra al oponente y en eso usando sus dos puños los golpea fuertemente y lo derriba, los otros proceden atacar y Korra igual ambos lados lanzan combinaciones de golpes muy enérgicos.

—¡Rodéenla! — los guerreros atacan por varias direcciones, en un intento d abrumar a Korra y en cierta forma logran algo ya que logran golpearla, pero ella sin inmutarse ataca logra recuperarse y acaba uno por uno con ellos hasta que nada más queda uno— Te demostrare nuestra fuerza.

—Inténtalo— el guerrero se acerca velozmente y comienza a lanzar golpes, Korra los esquiva de manera ágil y responde con sus propios golpes que dan de lleno en su oponente, ella da un fuerte empujó haciendo retroceder al guerrero, entonces retrocede un poco y dando una carrera le da un fuerte golpe con sus dos puños que manda volando al enemigo contra una pila de cajas— Nada mal, pero yo soy mejor— ella sigue adelante por el túnel, pero antes de llegar a otra sección escucha un sonido proveniente de su muñeca— ¿Qué es eso?— Korra ve que el reloj rastreador detecta algo a la distancia— El fragmento, está muy cerca— ella se aproxima a otra zona de los túneles, pero se detiene antes de llegar ya que ve que hay varios guerreros rojos reunidos.

En el sitio, que es mucho más amplio que las anteriores secciones, varios guerreros están reunidos, Korra echa un vistazo desde las sombras preguntándose qué están haciendo, de pronto un piso más arriba aparece una figura que viste un abrigo negro con una capucha que oculta su identidad, a su lado se encuentran tres guerreros con armaduras de color rojo, ella reconoce la figura como la misteriosa mujer que la enveneno, la figura habla.

—El mundo en el que vivimos esta corrompido... los gobiernos de las cuatro naciones dañan constantemente el equilibrio universal, haciendo caso a los deseos de unos pocos a costa de la de los demás. Eso los ha hecho soberbios y ciegos ante lo verdaderamente importante, pero hoy nosotros daremos el primer paso para devolverle su equilibrio al mundo— todos escuchan las palabras de la figura en silencio— Le demostraremos al mundo que nosotros somos la verdadera salvación contra aquellos que osan socavar los cimientos de lo que estuvo antes, y para eso necesitamos que Ciudad República...caiga— Korra se alarma con eso último que escucho— Pronto todo nuestro trabajo dará frutos, con la satisfacción de saber que esta metrópolis corrupta que por mucho tiempo sirvió de santuario para la persona que rompió el equilibrio natural del mundo…el avatar Korra— los espectadores empiezan a emocionarse— ¡Y si la ciudad y el presidente Raiko no acceden a nuestras demandas! ¡Esta ciudad sufrirá la misma suerte que el avatar, sintiendo la furia y la fuerza de nuestra mano! ¡Una mano que vendrá de debajo de sus pies y los hará ponerse de rodillas! — abajo todos comienzan a vitorear— ¡Los espíritus están de nuestro lado y nos han enviado el poder para cumplir nuestra tarea! — la figura saca algo de su gabardina— ¡Juntos cambiaremos el mundo!⸺ todos los demás ovacionan mientras, ella sostiene en sus manos el fragmento de la roca del orden y el caos.

—¡Cambiaremos el mundo! — dicen todos al mismo tiempo, Korra se fija en donde está el fragmento.

—Así que ahí está— la figura guarda el fragmento y se da la vuelta para retirarse, en eso uno de sus escoltas con armadura se dirige a ella.

—Esas fueron unas muy buenas palabras de inspiración mi señora.

—Gracias es un don que tengo ¿Cómo van los preparativos? — pregunta ella de vuelta.

—Todo esta listo esperando sus órdenes— le responde el guerrero.

—Bien vamos a esperar unos minutos más a ver si el presidente Raiko se digna a responder a mi mensaje.

—¿Y qué pasa con el avatar? — ella se detiene y mira su guardia.

—Un asunto a la vez, además para eso están ellos— refiriéndose a los guerreros de abajo— Todo tiene que ir perfecto ¿Copiado?

—Si Madame.

Después de que la figura se retirara, Korra comienza a pensar en lo que dijo— _Todo eso no suena para nada bien, sea lo que sea que tienen planeado afectara a toda la ciudad y si conozco al presidente Raiko, no sedera ante las demandas de esa loca—_ ella ve a los cinco oponentes que están ante ella que aún no se percatan de su presencia— _Pero no voy a dejarla ganar—_ ella pasa y los guerreros la ven.

—¡Miren es ella! — grita uno.

—Sí, si pasemos a la parte en la que me encargo de ustedes— los cinco oponentes comienzan su ataque, uno lanza patada y Korra la contrarresta con su propia patada, ella intercambia puños con el guerrero hasta que en un descuido de esté, Korra le conecta un puño doble en el pecho y lo tira al suelo— No se saldrán con la suya— dos guerreros atacan al unísono, pero Korra les da un fuerte golpe que los acaba a los dos, luego ataca a otro con varias patadas y lo derrota mandándolo contra pared, al último lo vence cuando esté le lanza un golpe hacia ella y lo bloquea y después lo golpea en el pecho, ahora el camino estaba libre— Debo seguir la señal del fragmento y llegare con su líder, debo ponerle un alto a esto antes de que sea tarde— ella sigue el camino marcado por el reloj rastreador, pero en medio del túnel Korra siente una presencia— ¡¿Quien anda ahí?!— el lugar permanece en silencio— ¡Se los advierto ya he derrotado a sus amigos y haré lo mismo con ustedes!— ella siente algo tras ella y ataca.

—¡Ahhhh! ¡Korra soy yo! — justo frente a ella esta una joven flotando, ella se detiene justo a tiempo, aunque en realidad Korra no le habría hecho daño ya que realmente la persona no estaba ahí sino en una forma astral.

—¿Jinora eres tú? — ella reconoce a la joven maestra aire que viste la típica vestimenta de los nómadas aire además de denotar la flecha de color azul en su frente— ¡Que feliz estoy de verte!

—Digo lo mismo Korra, que bueno que te encuentro ya comenzaba a creer que no iba a encontrarte ¿Que paso? Asami y los demás estábamos preocupados.

—Me tomaron por sorpresa en el almacén del muelle, fueron unas personas que nunca antes he visto, me envenenaron, me trajeron aquí y para colmo me quitaron mi control— explica ella— Pero no voy a dejar que esto me detenga, estas personas son peligrosas, tienen planeado algo contra la ciudad y además tienen uno de los fragmentos de la Roca del Orden y el Caos en su poder.

—De acuerdo no te preocupes, le informare de esto a Lin y entonces...

—¡Espera no lo hagas! — le dice Korra.

—¿Por qué?

—No debemos arriesgarnos con esta gente, no creo que sea buena idea involucrar a la policía, al menos no aún, ve y dile a Lin que me dé algo de tiempo, tratare de resolverlo por mi cuenta.

—Pero...ok Korra confió en ti, y no te preocupes voy a ver cómo te ayudo con tu problema de control— dice Jinora con rostro de decisión al igual que su amiga.

—Hecho.

—Descuida, estoy para lo que me necesites.

—Contigo ya son dos.

—¿Qué? — dice la maestra aire confundida.

—Nada yo pensando en voz alta.

—Ok...adelante Korra sé que podrás— la chica desaparece.

Korra sigue adelante por el túnel hasta llegar a otra zona de los túneles, ahí ella contempla algo que la deja boquiabierta, es una gran maquina con tubos que le salen por los costados y que estaban conectadas a las tuberías del túnel además de poseer una cúpula de cristal que deja ver que hay una especie de gas de color verde dentro, alrededor de la maquina hay tres postes de metal con una esfera de vidrio en la punta, Korra se aproxima e inspecciona de cerca el aparato, algo estaba claro en su vida la chica había visto algo semejante.

—¿Que será esta cosa? — se dice ella tocando uno de los tubos— No tiene para nada buena pinta.

—¿Sorprendida? — Korra escucha una voz familiar— Es increíble lo que hemos podido lograr en solo unas semanas y lejos de la vista de todos.

—¿¡Donde estas!?— ella mira alrededor pero no ve a nadie— ¡Muéstrate!

—Como quieras— de entre las sombras un piso más arriba aparece la figura encapuchada de antes apenas dejando ver su nariz y sus labios pintados de negro debajo de su velo⸺ Aquí me tienes⸺ dice la figura con extendiendo sus brazos.

⸺Tú eres la persona que estaba reunida con la triple amenaza y también eres quien me enveneno⸺ le grita Korra⸺ ¿Quién eres?

⸺¿Preguntas por mi nombre? Eso no es importante por ahora… pero si buscas la forma de dirigirte a mí, puedes llamarme…⸺ la figura retira la capucha de su cabeza dejándose ver por Korra⸺… Madame veneno⸺ debajo de la capucha se revela a una mujer de piel blanca muy tersa, con el pelo largo y negro, con ojos color verde oscuro.

—¿Madame Veneno? Nunca he oído hablar de ti⸺ responde Korra ante la revelación de la mujer.

—No me sorprende, pero pronto eso va a cambiar; esta ciudad, el mundo y la historia recordara ese nombre.

—¿Que te propones? ¿Qué fue todo eso que dijiste de poner a la ciudad de rodillas?

—Vaya parece que alguien estaba escuchando mi discurso⸺ Madame Veneno empieza a jugar con su pelo tapando una parte de su cara con él⸺ Bueno si tanta curiosidad tienes niñita te contare; dentro de esta máquina se encuentra un gas toxico que hará que todo aquel que lo respire enferme muy gravemente⸺ Korra se sorprende al oír eso⸺ Solo hará falta una sola bocanada.

⸺¿Ese es tu gran plan? ¿Envenenar a toda la ciudad?

⸺Bueno cuando lo dices así suena algo vulgar, pero es sin dudas muy efectivo, con la ciudad sumergida en el caos será mucho más fácil⸺ la mujer empieza a caminar por el lugar⸺ Aunque claro no habrá necesidad de hacerlo siempre y cuando el presidente Raiko acceda a nuestras demandas.

⸺Escúchame bien, nadie en esta ciudad va a negociar con alguien como tú, así que mejor te va olvidando de todos tus dementes planes.

⸺¿Ah no?⸺ dice la villana con cara de tristeza⸺ Es una pena… bueno supongo que no queda de otra⸺ ella saca de su abrigo una especie de control y oprimiendo un botón hace que los postes se encienden liberando electricidad que viaja por unos cables hasta la máquina, esta empieza a funcionar con todos sus mecanismos.

⸺¡¿Qué hiciste?!⸺ dice Korra alarmada⸺ ¡Detén esto ahora mismo!

⸺Lo siento, va ser que no⸺ Dice Madame Veneno burlándose dentro de unos minutos todo el gas viajará por las tuberías y se esparcirá por la zona de residencial de ciudad república, solo imagínate cuantos se verán afectados.

⸺¡No te saldrás con la tuya, voy a detenerte!⸺ le grita Korra.

⸺¿Oh en serio? ¿Y cómo lo harás sin tu control?⸺ Korra se inquieta al oír eso⸺ Ya debiste haberlo notado ¿No? Me imagino que para ti siendo el avatar debe de ser muy molesto⸺ Korra empezaba a enojarse con ella— Bueno, quisiera quedarme a charlar, pero el tiempo a previa y tengo un mundo que rehacer así que adiós— ella se da la vuelta y se va.

—¡Detente! — Korra empieza a correr y da un gran salto en dirección a la villana— ¡No iras a ninguna parte hasta que me contestes! — en eso es interceptada por un guerrero que viste una armadura de cuero y metal de color rojo con detalles en negro, que bloquea el avance de Korra y la hace caer de vuelta al piso, el guerreo aterriza y se prepara sacando un sable, Korra se pone en posición de ataque lista para todo.

—Si tantas ganas tienes de pelear tengo a los compañeros perfectos para la tarea— Madame veneno chasquea los dedos y de pronto una gran nube de humo aparece alrededor de Korra y ahí aparecen cuatro hombres con trajes rojos y máscaras de metal tapándoles el rostro, los guerreros rodean a Korra y se ponen en posición de combate⸺ Disfrutaras tus últimos momentos de vida, viendo como la vida de esta ciudad se desvanece⸺ la mujer se va del lugar dejando a Korra en el embrollo de tener que lidiar con estos enemigos y además detener la maquina antes de que disperse la toxina, pero el avatar no está dispuesta a huir ella les mira y solamente dice una frase.

—Cuando quieran— el guerrero con el sable ataca primero blandiendo su arma con precisión y Korra intenta esquivar sus ataques, pero no era sencillo dada la habilidad de su oponente quien logra dar un corte ligero en el brazo de Korra⸺ ¡Diablos!⸺ ella aguanta, pero el guerrero ataca de nuevo mientras ella esquiva los ataques, Korra contraataca con sus puños, pero su oponente bloquea sus ataques y luego la ataca con su espada de manera vertical.

⸺¡Morirás!⸺ pero Korra le detiene la hoja con sus manos dejando sorprendido al guerrero, ella luego le mete una patada que lo tira al suelo, el hombre se levanta de nuevo y les habla a los otros⸺ ¡Ataquen!⸺ dice ordenando a los demás que atacan de inmediato, Korra empieza a pelear contra todos al mismo tiempo; a uno lo golpea en el estómago y luego le da en la cara tirándolo al suelo dejándolo inconsciente.

⸺No puedo perder el tiempo con estos tipos la maquina va esparcir el veneno, debo hallar la forma de pararla⸺ en eso Korra se fija en los tres postes de eléctricos⸺ Algo me dice que tengo que atacar a esas cosas⸺ poniendo a prueba su teoría la chica se desase de uno de sus oponentes lanzándolo contra otro y corre hasta el poste más cercano, los guerreros van tras ella⸺ Bien ahora o nunca⸺ ella empieza hacer fuerza y consigue sacar del suelo el poste y luego lo tira al suelo al hacerlo los hombres quedan pasmados y en eso varios rayos salen volando e impacta en dos de ellos⸺ Vaya, eso debió doler⸺ los guerreros se reagrupan y atacan de nuevo, pero Korra los evade y se dirige al próximo poste.

⸺¡Deténganla!⸺ grita el guerrero con el sable, pero Korra consigue llegar hasta el poste y una vez más lo arranca del suelo y derriba el poste iniciando otra vez una lluvia de rayos que golpean a varios enemigos acabándolos.

⸺Solo queda uno⸺ de pronto se ve una luz se enciende en la maquina⸺ ¡Diablos!⸺ Korra sale corriendo hacia el ultimo poste, pero en medio se pone guerrero de la espada.

⸺No te dejare pasar⸺ ella corre en dirección a su oponente sin ningún miedo, el otro con su arma en posición ataque se prepara también, ambos están a punto de chocar cuando Korra se barre por el suelo y termina golpeando al tipo en los pies tirándolo al piso.

⸺Gracias muy amable⸺ Korra llega hasta el poste y haciendo fuerza lo arranca del suelo y corta el ultimo cable que daba vida a la máquina, esta se apaga ya que no recibía energía, justo a tiempo antes de que el gas fuese liberado⸺ Bien esto ya está⸺ Korra respira ya un poco más aliviada.

⸺¡Tu!⸺ el guerrero armado ya de pie prepara y ataque una vez más⸺ No creas por un instante que vas a salirte con la tuya⸺ Korra evita un par de sus ataques y contraataca con sus puños, pero el guerrero se cubre con su arma, es entonces que Korra aprovecha y le da una patada en la mano al guerrero desarmándolo.

⸺Y ahora…⸺ Korra lo golpea en el pecho y lo mandan a volar contra uno de los costados de la máquina, el sable cae clavándose en el suelo justo al frente a Korra⸺ Que pesados son⸺ ella enfoca su atención en donde estaba antes Madame veneno, ella ve que justo debajo hay otro camino por el cual podía seguir⸺ No creas que te me vas a escapar⸺ Korra sigue por el túnel que poco a poco se vuelve más oscuro. Finalmente llega a donde el camino se bifurca en varias direcciones⸺ ¿Y ahora por dónde?⸺ ella ve tres caminos frente a ella, uno, pero también escucha el sonido de agua corriendo por debajo de sus pies por una canaleta⸺ Este debe ser el sistema de desagüe de los túneles, no debemos estar lejos del centro⸺ en eso por dé tras de Korra aparece algo.

⸺Korra ya volví.

⸺¡AHHHH!⸺ el avatar se sobresalta al ver aparecer a Jinora otra vez.

⸺Lo siento si te asuste⸺ Korra simplemente la mira inexpresiva⸺ Mira hable con mi padre y dice que puede tener una solución a tu problema.

⸺¿De Tenzin? Pues si viene de él de seguro es lo mejor⸺ la cara de Korra cambia a una de entusiasmo⸺ ¿Qué dijo?

⸺Bueno papá piensa que, dado que tu situación involucra que tus flujos de chi estén bloqueados, el creo que talvez debes hallar la forma de desbloquearos por tu cuenta.

⸺¿Cómo hare eso?

⸺A eso voy…él dice que debes obligar al chi a fluir libremente por tu cuerpo una vez más y de esa manera iras recuperando de a poco tu control⸺ Jinora ve el flujo de agua debajo de Korra⸺ Talvez si ejecutas movimientos básicos de agua controlo por ejemplo podrás liberar flujo de chi⸺ Korra sigue el consejo de su amiga y se pone en posiciòn.

⸺Movimientos básicos ¿eh? A ver...⸺ ella se para firme con sus piernas levemente separadas y luego comienza a mover sus brazos de manera fluida y ondulante como un si fuera agua. En eso el agua que corre bajo sus pies comienza a reaccionar levemente, Korra sigue ejecutando los movimientos con los ojos cerrados, pero en eso se detiene súbitamente.

⸺¿Korra que pasa?⸺ pregunta Jinora preocupada.

⸺¿Sientes eso?⸺ ella mira hacia uno de los túneles⸺ Algo se mueve, debe ser Madame Veneno o alguno de sus secuaces, la sesión de entrenamiento tendrá que esperar.

⸺Está bien recuerda lo que dijo mi padre Korra y que tengas éxito⸺ Jinora desaparece y Korra queda sola una vez más.

Korra se para frente a los tres túneles preguntándose cuál sería el mejor para seguir, el de la izquierda, el del centro y el tercero por la derecha, por todos se escuchaba sonidos de gente moviéndose, pero ninguno que viniera directo a ella por lo que decide ir ella hacia ellos⸺ Bien que sea por… ahí⸺ ella se decide por el túnel de la derecha y se adentra en el oscuro pasaje. Más adelante llega a otra sección idéntica a donde estaba antes solo que en esta ocasión los túneles se encontraban en una posición diferente⸺ Hora de elegir otra vez⸺ ella ve sus opciones⸺ Por ahí debe de ser⸺ ella opta por el camino frente a ella, pero de pronto al acercarse una gran reja de metal cae y le impide el paso⸺ ¡¿Y eso de dónde vino?!⸺ exactamente al mismo tiempo se oye una risa lejana⸺ ¡Diablos!...bueno entonces tendrá que ser por el otro camino⸺ Korra se da la vuelta para ir por el túnel de la izquierda pero de pronto una gran nube humo aparece y en ella surgen tres guerreros en posición de pelea⸺ Vaya parece que quieren probar suerte ¿Eh?⸺ lo enemigos la rodean, más parecen temerosos de atacar, Korra en sus pensamientos se dice⸺ _Con todo lo que tengo que lidiar más estos tipos no tendré tiempo de corroborar si lo que me dijo Jinora es verdad…aunque⸺_ en eso ella tiene una idea⸺ Bien veamos que tienen muchachos⸺ los oponentes ante la provocación atacan uno lanza una patada pero es bloqueado por Korra y de inmediato recibe una serie de puñetazos en el pecho y luego recibe una patada que lo noquea.

⸺Es toda mía⸺ dice uno de los guerreros atacando por detrás, pero al momento de atacar Korra intercepta el golpe, en eso ocurre un intercambio de puños y Korra consigue asestar un golpe dejando expuesto a su oponente, entonces comienza a lanzar ataques cuyos movimientos se asemejan bastante a los movimientos que hacia tratando de hacer agua control solo que, en lugar de ser movimientos delicados y tranquilos, estos son rápidos y feroces.

⸺¡Comete esto!⸺ Korra acaba propinando un fuerte empujón que lo manda a volar. El ultimo guerrero prueba su suerte atacando a Korra de frente, pero no le sirvió de mucho ya que al final ella utilizando sus movimientos de pelea de agua control lo termina sin problemas. Con el paso libre Korra sigue por el siguiente túnel y llega a otra zona donde esta vez hay tres entradas, Korra sentía que estaba en un laberinto⸺ Bien debo enfocarme ese túnel de ahí de seguro me llevara al inicio⸺ refiriéndose al túnel que está a su izquierda⸺ Así que solo me quedan estos dos⸺ ella se dirige al túnel a su derecha, pero unas barras de metal caen y le impiden el paso⸺ ¿Otra vez?⸺ a lo lejos se escuchan risas. Detrás de Korra una nube de humo surge y aparecen tres guerreros⸺ Bien tratare de ser lo más rápida que pueda⸺ ella ataca con sus movimientos de agua control consiguiendo derribar de unos cuantos golpes a uno de los enemigos⸺ Ninguno de ustedes me detendrá⸺ de inmediato se lanza contra otro de los guerreros, aunque mientras la pelea transcurre, debajo de ellos, el agua se comienza a moverse de manera curiosa cada vez que Korra mueve los brazos para atacar, otro de los enemigos cae y nada más queda uno, ambos se lanzan el uno contra el otro y al estar frente a frente se comienzan a lanzar golpes pero Korra intercepta uno de los ataques y le propina varios golpes que lo dejan fuera de combate⸺ Y contigo terminamos⸺ con sus enemigos derrotados Korra se toma un leve respiro y entonces que siente como sus manos y empiezan a erizarse como si una leve corriente eléctrica pasara por ellas⸺ Me parece que está funcionando… puedo sentirlo⸺ retomando el camino ella entra en el siguiente túnel y viendo que hay dos caminos uno a la izquierda y otro a la derecha⸺ Cielos comienzo a sentir que camino en círculos⸺ ella decide ir por el camino de la derecha siguiendo la ruta de donde viene el agua, ella cruza sin toparse con ningún enemigo. En la siguiente parte del laberinto de túneles, Korra ve que solo hay un solo camino y puede escuchar que el sonido del agua es cada vez más fuerte⸺ Ya estoy por salir de este lugar⸺ ella se apresura a la salida, pero de pronto otra nube de humo aparece y tres enemigos con ropas rojas le impiden el paso.

⸺¡Sométanla!⸺ los guerreros se preparan para atacar.

⸺Vamos los estoy esperando⸺ dice Korra preparada. Dos de los guerreros atacan al mismo tiempo uno con patadas y otro con los puños intentando asestar golpes en Korra, ella como podía los esquivaba, el tercer oponente aprovecha y lanza un ataque con sus puños logrando darle a Korra⸺ ¡Auch!⸺ Korra resiste y consigue retroceder unos metros atrás, entonces se prepara para la segunda acometida, uno de los guerreros ataca con patadas, pero esta vez Korra lo sujeta de su pierna luego lo lanza por los aires y cuando viene de regreso lo golpea en el pecho con sus dos brazos, haciéndolo rodar por el suelo y lo deja fuera de combate⸺ Eso está mejor⸺ otra vez el agua debajo de Korra empieza a agitarse.

⸺Tu por ese lado⸺ ordena uno de los guerreros restantes.

⸺De acuerdo⸺ los dos se aproximan velozmente y atacan al mismo tiempo, pero Korra impresionantemente les detiene sus ataques y en ese momento los golpea a los dos a uno en la cara y a otro en el estómago, inmediatamente los arroja uno contra el otro y luego con un fuerte empujón los avienta contra una de las paredes del lugar.

⸺Así se hace⸺ luego de todo el enfrentamiento, ahora la vía estaba libre.

En la sala siguiente tal y como Korra lo había predicho era la salida del laberinto de túneles, y ahora se hallaba en una sección más amplia y solo tenía que seguir por un único camino, ella camina hasta el centro del lugar donde veía el agua fluir por debajo de sus pies, pero esta vez en mayor cantidad y también en el lugar había varias plataformas que parecían recientemente usadas. En ese momento Korra recibe una señal de su reloj, al chequearlo ve que le indica la posición del fragmento y por ende de Madame Veneno, pero en ese preciso instante siente que algo se mueve en las sombras.

⸺ ¿Dónde están?⸺ ella se muestra la a la defensiva mientras varias figuras se mueven a su alrededor⸺ ¡Encárenme cobardes! ¿O acaso su miedo es más fuerte que su honor?⸺ en ese instante de las sombras surgen dos hombres vistiendo armaduras de color rojo con sables en sus manos⸺ ¿Otra vez jugando con armas? ¿No saben que se pueden lastimar⸺ en ese momento sobre unas plataformas aparecen en medio de una nube de humo dos grupos de guerreros desarmados tres en una y tres en la otra⸺ ¿Todos viene por mí? Adelante⸺ entonces los guerreros envainan sus armas y se aproximan rápido para un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, Korra comienza a combatir contra sus oponentes como puede, pero los guerreros presentan una clara ventaja al estar más descansados que ella además de presentar una sorprendente agilidad⸺ Son como unos ratones escurridizos⸺ en eso uno de los espadachines lanza una patada que es interceptada por Korra y lo golpea derribándolo, el sujeto se levanta y haciendo una señal con la mano ordena a los otros.

⸺¡Vamos ataquen!⸺ un grupo de hombres de las plataformas desciende y procede a atacar, mientras que Korra estaba ocupada peleando.

⸺¿Vienen más?⸺ gotas de sudor denotaban el cansancio de Korra. Metiéndole una patada al otro guerrero con armadura se deshace de él justo a tiempo para detener un ataque que venía en su dirección, entonces se inicia una pelea entre Korra y los tres guerreros que entraron a la pelea, ella esquiva y golpea a todo a sus oponentes usando movimientos que recuerdan a los usados por los maestros agua, pero ya la fuerza física no servía de mucho, fue en el momento que Korra golpea a uno de sus oponentes que por sorpresa recibe un rodillazo por la espalda y cae al suelo⸺ ¡Agh!⸺ en ese instante estando tirada en el suelo los guerreros con armadura sacan sus espadas y se acercan amenazantes⸺ No…esto no…va acabar…así⸺ los hombres levantan sus espadas y se preparan para blandirlas⸺ Alejense…⸺ los otros simplemente observan y no se percatan de algo que ocurre bajo sus pies⸺ ¡Aléjense!⸺ los hombres sin mostrar misericordia se alistan para atacar a Korra y tampoco se percatan de lo que ocurre debajo⸺ He dicho…¡Que se alejen!⸺ en eso Korra reúne fuerzas y lanza un puñetazo, aunque con lo que golpea a los hombres no es con su puño sino son un potente chorro de agua.

⸺¡¿Pero…que?!⸺ los demás guerreros quedan impactados al ver a sus compañeros caer pesadamente al suelo.

⸺¿Eh?⸺ Korra también queda sorprendida⸺ Mi agua control, ha vuelto⸺ en ese momento la alegría y el entusiasmo invaden a Korra.

⸺¿Qué ha sido eso?⸺ preguntan los otros guerreros.

⸺Eso fue agua control⸺ dice uno.

⸺¡Imposible, Madame Veneno aseguro que le había quitado su control al avatar!

⸺¿Qué significa esto?

⸺¡Hey chicos!⸺ todos voltean a ver a Korra que se está poniendo de pie⸺ O su líder les mintió o ustedes y ella me subestimaron⸺ ella se pone en posición y de lucha⸺ Como sea creo que es hora de equilibrar un poco las cosas⸺ los guerreros se lanzan al ataque de nuevo, Korra cierra los ojos mientras los guerreros se acercan, al cabo de un rato la chica abre los ojos y empieza a lanzar agua a sus enemigos a gran velocidad⸺ uno recibe varios golpes antes de salir volando, a otro lo golpea con un látigo se agua y luego de formar una bola de agua lo manda a volar contra un muro, al último lo golpea con un par de ráfagas de agua que lo dejan mojado y fuera de combate⸺ Ahora esta pelea es justa.

⸺Eso no te servirá⸺ dice uno de los espadachines lanzándose al ataque con el sable en mano, mientras el otro ordena a los guerreros restantes atacar.⸺

⸺¿Que no sabes que no debes correr con cosas filosas?⸺ Korra usa el agua para golpear a su enemigo por debajo y mandarlo a volar hasta el techo, golpeándose contra él y luego cayendo con fuerza a l suelo inconsciente⸺ ¿Alguien más?

⸺¡A ella!⸺ los guerreros rojos se lanzan al ataque. Korra decide terminar la pelea de una vez, usando la mayor cantidad de agua que puede crea un vórtice de agua y ella se ubica en la cima.

⸺Ahora terminare esto⸺ desde ahí comienza a lanzar ráfagas de agua a presión a sus enemigos, todos reciben fuertes cantidades de agua que los deja literalmente barriendo el suelo. El guerrero del sable aun está de pie, pero notablemente cansado, Korra había volteado la balanza por completo⸺ Esto te lo dedico especialmente a ti⸺ Korra salta desde la torre de agua y comienza a lanzar ráfagas de agua a gran velocidad, cada golpe da de lleno en su oponente y por ultimo ella le da en todo el rostro al espadachín con una bola de agua acabando este en el suelo. Una vez con todos sus enemigos en el suelo ella ve la vía libre, aunque antes toma un leve descanso por toda la acción de antes⸺ Vaya, Tenzin y Jinora les debo una grande en verdad⸺ una vez descansada Korra retoma el camino.

Más adelante en el siguiente túnel Korra empieza escuchar varios sonidos de motores. Acelerando el paso ella se topa con otra de esas extras máquinas de antes. La máquina estaba rodeada por dos grandes motores que le brindan electricidad, en su interior contiene al igual que la anterior una nube de gas verde que sin dudas debía de ser veneno mu toxico, varios tubos salen de sus costados que conectan a las tuberías del túnel.

⸺¿Otra de estas cosas? Bien voy a tener que encargarme antes de que se active.

⸺Miren quien llego para unirse a la diversión⸺ Korra escucha la voz de Madame Veneno y dirige la mirada hacia la máquina y de ella aparece la villana con su gabardina negra⸺ Me sorprende que hallas llegado tan lejos y más que hallas podido recuperar tu agua control.

⸺¿En serio solo dirás eso?⸺ le contesta Korra ante la tranquilidad de la mujer⸺ Ahora tengo más oportunidad de hacer que tu plan fracase⸺ al oír eso la villana se ríe⸺ ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

⸺El hecho que asumas que todo esto lo planee yo sola, me haces sentir más importante de lo que ya soy⸺ la mujer recobra la compostura y mira seria a Korra⸺ Es verdad que yo sugerí este plan, pero sería muy injusto quedarme con todo el crédito.

⸺¿Por qué hacen esto? ¿Qué es lo que esta ciudad les ha hecho?

⸺Solo voy a decirte que esta ciudad tuvo su oportunidad de aceptar el cambio, pero ahora le llegó su hora.

⸺Si crees que con estas máquinas vas a hacer caer a esta ciudad estas muy equivocada⸺ entonces Mademe Veneno lanza otra carcajada.

⸺¿Y qué te hace creer que esta es la única cosa que tenemos planeado para esta ciudad?⸺ Korra se alerta al escuchar eso.

⸺¿De qué hablas?

⸺No, no, no Avatar eso significaría arruinar la sorpresa⸺ Korra empieza a perder la paciencia con la mujer.

⸺¡Suficiente! ¡¿Porque no bajas y me hablas a la cara?!

⸺Oye, eso no suena como una mala idea, aunque esta no es ropa para la ocasión⸺ en ese instante Madame Veneno se quita la gabardina negra revelando un uniforme verde con hombreras de cuero, en el cinturón lleva varias cargas de metal además de un látigo que tiene detalles en oro en la empuñadura, botas negras, y en la mano derecha lleva unas garras de metal hechas de oro⸺ Ahora si estamos en sintonía⸺ entonces da un salto acrobático aterriza con el látigo desenfundado⸺ ¿Bailamos?

⸺Adelante⸺ Korra ataca con chorros de agua, pero Madame Veneno comienza a esquivar de manera ágil como si fuera una gimnasta olímpica, luego comienza a mover su látigo y empieza a ondearlo hacia Korra, la maestra de los cuatro elementos esquiva los golpes con el látigo, mientras devuelve los ataques con agua. Madame Veneno usa su arma y sujeta por el brazo a Korra.

⸺Ven aquí pequeña⸺ la villana hala por el brazo a Korra desequilibrándola y luego metiéndole una patada que la tira al suelo⸺ ¿Qué ocurre avatar acaso no habías dicho que con tu agua control tendrías ventaja?⸺ Korra se levanta y empieza a hacer una estrategia.

⸺ _Su látigo sirve como extensión de su brazo para atacarme a la distancia, ese juego lo podemos hacer dos⸺_ Korra crea un látigo de agua y lo usa atacar a su enemiga.

⸺¿Copias mis tácticas? Veamos que también te va⸺ la villana esquiva ágilmente los ataques de agua y luego ataca con su propio látigo en un intercambio entre las dos, pero ninguna da un golpe directo⸺ Tu habilidad en el agua control es sorprendente, pero creas que tienes ventaja por eso⸺ Madame Veneno saca de su cinturón una carga y tras quitarle de seguro lo lanza en dirección a Korra, está por instinto bloquea el ataque y desvía el proyectil hacia una pared y termina explotando liberando un gas verde.

⸺¿Bombas de Gas?

⸺Unas que cree yomisma, contienen la misma toxina que está contenida en el cristal⸺ entonces la villana toma su látigo otra vez y lo agita contra Korra y la atrapa por el brazo otra vez⸺ Te descuidaste otra vez niña⸺ pero en realidad Korra la tiene donde la quiere, ella sujeta el látigo y hala a Madame Veneno hacia ella dejándola vulnerable y luego golpeándola con una combinación de agua control.

⸺Yo diría que me quedan mejor tus técnicas que a ti⸺ Madame veneno se levanta y luego de un salto se sube sobre uno de los dos motores.

⸺Esto es solo el comienzo avatar⸺ en eso chasquea sus dedos y de la nada varias explosiones de humo ocurren y de ahí salen hombres con vestimentas rojas⸺ El avatar quiere destruir la maquina protéjanla con su vida⸺ los guerreros proceden a atacar, pero son recibidos por ráfagas de agua lanzadas por Korra.

⸺Debo deshacerme de estos tontos y destruir esos motores⸺ Korra pelea con los soldados de Mademe Veneno, usando sus técnicas de agua, a uno lo lanza a los aires para luego golpear con varaias ráfagas antes de lanzarlo lejos, a otro lo noquea fácilmente usando el látigo de agua, y a otro con una combinación a corta distancia y acabarlo con una gran bola de agua con un, en eso una bomba de veneno cae cerca de Korra que apenas le da tiempo de cubrirse⸺ _Debo bajarle los humos⸺_ Korra empieza a lanzar ráfagas de agua hacia el motor.

⸺¡Inútiles deténganla!⸺ los guerreros intentan detener el ataque al motor, pero son rápidamente repelidos por Korra. Unos golpes después el motor empieza a fallar y ahechar chispas.

⸺Solo un poco más…⸺ Korra dispara una gran bola de agua al motor y con eso logra destruido, instantes antes Madame Veneno se había bajado de encima del mismo.

⸺Unos más y esa máquina se apagará⸺ entonces Mademe Veneno aparece frente a Korra, aunque esta vez no con su látigo, sino con sus garras de metal.

⸺Es hora de ponerse serias⸺ esta se lanza contra Korra iniciando un intenso combate cuerpo a cuerpo, Korra devolvía los golpes con sus puños y con chorros de agua. De pronto Korra tropieza y Madame Veneno se le echa encima con sus garras apuntando a su rostro⸺ Vamos…no te dolerá⸺ el avatar logra sacársela de encima justo a tiempo ya que una gota de líquido verde estaba a punto de caer en su rostro.

⸺¿En tus manos… acaso tienes…?

⸺Correcto…veneno⸺ contesta la duda de la chica⸺ Un leve arañazo y caerás como una hoja marchita⸺ Korra debía mantenerse alejada de eso.

La pelea se reanuda con un intercambio de golpes entra ambas, Korra retrocede y desde la distancia combate con su agua control, pero sus ataques son esquivados por la villana de manera ágil. Korra entonces decide pasar la ofensiva directa y comienza a lanzar golpes a Madame Veneno cosa que da resultado, por lo que decide combinarlo con su agua control de manera rápida y termina asestando varios golpes que hacen retroceder a su oponente.

⸺¿Qué tal eso?⸺ entonces la villana de un salto sube al otro motor.

⸺¡Vengan a mí!⸺ varias nubes de humo aparecen y de ellas surgen hombres con ropas rojas y dos con sables⸺ ¡Acaben con ella! ¡Protejan la maquina!⸺ los guerreros se lanzan al ataque y Korra se pone en posición de ataque, desde su posición empieza a lanzar ráfagas de agua a toda velocidad, cosa que toma por sorpresa a sus contrincantes, incluso los que traen sables. Korra crea un gran torbellino de agua y se mantiene en la cima de este atacando desde esa posición elevada.

⸺Es momento de elevar un poco las cosas⸺ desde aquella posición Korra inicia sus ataques de agua impactando de lleno en sus oponentes, hasta a lo que portaban sables se les hacía difícil el esquivar los proyectiles⸺ ¡Fuera de aquí entrometidos!⸺ con su agua control Korra se deshacía de sus oponentes.

⸺¡Muestren la fuerza que poseemos!⸺ los guerreros intentan de todos los modos llegar a Korra, pero les es inútil, al final son barridos por esta.

⸺Parece que lo único que probaron es lo inefectivos que son⸺ Korra ahora se enfoca en el motor lanzando ataques que poco a poco van averiándolo⸺ Un golpe más y…⸺ con una gran esfera de agua la chica destruye la última fuente de poder de la máquina apagándola⸺ Lo siento Madame, pero tu fiesta venenosa tendrá que postergarse de por vida.

⸺Si fuera tu no me dormiría en los laureles, aun tienes que lidiar conmigo.

⸺Yo no veo problema en hacer eso⸺ la villana empieza a descargar todas sus bombas sobre Korra, a lo que ella empieza esquiva los impactos sabiendo lo que le pasara si inhala un poco de ello⸺¿Eso es todo?

⸺Ni por mucho⸺ Madame Veneno desenfunda su látigo y empieza a atacar desde lejos, Korra ataca con chorros de agua desde la distancia igual.

⸺Tu arma es versátil, pero la mía lo es mas⸺ Korra usa el látigo de agua para atacar y de esa manera logra conectar varios golpes, al final Korra logra tirar a su oponente al suelo⸺ Ríndete.

⸺Esto aún no termina⸺ ahora la pelea se vuelve un combate cercano entre ambas intercambiando puños y patadas. Madame Veneno demuestra ser una gran adversaria ejecutando una combinación de movimientos con los que lograr golpear a Korra un par de veces además de representar un peligro letal debido a su garra toxica.

⸺ _Está atacando con más furia que antes debo cuidarme⸺_ la lucha se intensifica cuando Korra conecta un codazo en el rostro de su oponente y luego usa agua control para hacerla retroceder⸺ Así se hace⸺ de pronto el látigo de Madame Veneno la sujeta del brazo.

⸺Esta vez no escaparas⸺ la villana pretende usar el movimiento que uso la última vez, pero Korra no caerá dos veces en el mismo truco. Sujetando el arma de su oponente ella empieza a hacer fuerza para halarla. El tira y afloja continua entre las dos por un rato con Korra ganando terreno, Madame Veneno usa toda su fuerza, pero no supera la ejercida por el avatar.

⸺Llegó el momento de acabar con esto⸺ Korra impulsa con fuerza a su oponente y lanza un puñetazo, pero Madame Veneno logra esquivarlo y de inmediato trata de clavar sus garras sobre Korra, pero la chica de azul la sujeta del brazo y forcejan⸺ No… lo vas… ¡hacer!⸺ Korra logra librarse del agarre y propina una patada en el estómago a la villana, luego usa varios chorros de agua para golpearla directamente y finalmente crea una gran esfera de agua que la manda volar unos dos metros golpeándose contra uno de los costados de la máquina terminando la pelea⸺ Ese es el estilo de la tribu agua.

Korra se acerca a la mujer completamente empapada y adolorida, una vez frente a ella la sujeta del cuello de su camisa⸺ En verdad… que eres…algo unico…chica⸺ dice sonriendo la mujer empapada.

⸺Ahórrate tus palabras⸺ le contesta duramente Korra⸺ Ahora me vas a decir todo lo que sabes, quiénes son ustedes, que tienen planeado y me darás el fragmento que tienes contigo⸺ le dice elevándola del suelo por el cuello de la camisa.

⸺Fuiste muy clara, pero hay otra opción que no tomaste en cuenta.

⸺¿Cuál?

⸺Que aún me queda una bomba⸺ Madame Veneno saca una última carga de gas y la activa en ese instante cubriéndose ella y a Korra con el gas de color verde.

⸺¡Diablos!⸺ Korra aguanta la respiración y se aleja del humo que le hace asta llorar los ojos. Ya segura voltea y mira que en el lugar Madame Veneno ha desaparecido⸺ ¡Maldición! ¿A dónde se fue esta vez?⸺ ella ve unas pisadas que se dirige a uno de los túneles y sin pensarlo dos veces va tras ella. Al llegar al otro lado del túnel Korra nota que el túnel ya no hay agua corriendo cosa que le indica que ya no está en los túneles de desagües sino en los túneles de antes con columnas de acero, andamios colgantes y lámparas⸺ Podrás correr, pero no podrás escapar.

⸺Korra ya volví⸺ justo frente a la chica aparece Jinora una vez más, aunque esta vez no provoca ningún sobe salto en ella⸺ ¿Estas bien?⸺ la maestra aire nota la cara de preocupación de Korra.

⸺Bueno eso depende, por un lado, recupere mi agua control

⸺¿En serio? Eso es excelente Korra

⸺Si es excelente pero lo malo es que esa víbora escurridiza se me volvió a escapar de entre los dedos⸺ dice Korra molesta y frustrada.

⸺Está bien Korra sé que no vas a rendirte, escucha mira pude mirar un poco y estos túneles van hacia la estación del tranvía de Ciudad Republica.

⸺¿La estación? Oh no, eso quiere decir…⸺ a Korra le llega una idea⸺…su próximo blanco será la estación, hay cientos de personas ahí.

⸺Korra, voy advertirle a Lin de esto.

⸺Si adelante eso yo me adelantare todo lo posible⸺ Jinora desaparece y Korra empieza a correr siguiendo la ruta del túnel, pero antes de llegar a la salida del mismo es interceptada por tres guerreros con sables⸺ No tengo tiempo que perder con ustedes ¿No entienden que ustedes ya no son un desafío para mí?⸺ los guerreros desenfundan sus armas se preparan para pelear⸺ Bien veo que no hay forma de razonar con ustedes⸺ Korra analiza a sus oponentes antes de empezar la lucha, los números estaban en su contra, pero tenía en su poder el agua control, aunque ahora se le presenta la eventualidad de no tener agua cerca⸺ _Bien tendré que adaptarme a la situación⸺_ los guerreros desenfundan sus armas e inician el ataque, Korra reacciona esquivando un tajo de uno de los sables y contesta con una patada, pero el guerrero se protege con su armas, los otros dos rodean a Korra e intentan ejecutar sus ataques uno le pasa la espada por encima de la cabeza a la chica mi entra que el otro se lanza para clavar su arma, pero Korra se quita en el momento justo y el sable termina clavado en un barril de metal que estaba ahí, el hombre hace fuerza para arrancar el arma y cuando finalmente lo logra hace que del barril caiga un chorro de agua revelando su contenido⸺ ¿Barriles llenos de agua?⸺ Korra nota de inmediato que las cosas estan de nuevo a su favor.

⸺¡Por un nuevo equilibrio universal!⸺ uno de los guerreros ataca, pero justo antes de alcanzar su objetivo es golpeado primero por la tapa de uno de los barriles de metal y luego por un gran flujo de agua proveniente del mismo.

⸺¿Qué tal si empezamos de nuevo?⸺ ahora con el agua a su disposición Korra empieza a la contra ofensiva y empieza a lanzar ráfagas de agua a sus oponentes, uno de los guerreros logra esquivar los ataques y llega a estar cuerpo a cuerpo contra la chica e intenta darle con su espada, pero Korra usa su agua control para golpearlo hacia arriba y una vez en lo alto la chica gira el cuerpo y los brazos y vuelve a golpearlo mandándolo a volar contra una pared. Los otros dos con cautela se van acercando, y en una explosiva reacción se lanzan al ataque al mismo tiempo para confundir a su oponente, cosa que resulta inútil ya que Korra usando el látigo de agua los somete a la distancia, los desarma y luego los golpea fuertemente hasta dejarlos noqueados⸺ Considérense acabados, ahora por fin podre…⸺ de pronto un objeto cae frente a Korra y ella se cubre⸺ ¡¿Pero qué…?!

⸺No tan deprisa avatar⸺ se trata de un hombre con una armadura de placan de metal de color rojo, su cara esta tapada por un yelmo del mismo color con detalles en negro

⸺¿Y tú de dónde saliste?⸺ Korra esta impresionada por la sorpresiva aparición del sujeto en armadura. El tipo de gran tamaño mueve sus pies y crea una fisura en el fuero⸺ Un maestro tierra, vaya veo que pasaron al armamento pesado.

⸺Voy aplastarte⸺ el sujeto hace emerger una roca y luego se lo lanza a la chica.

⸺¡Wow!⸺ ella la esquiva y de inmediato responde con agua control, pero el guerrero se protege con un muro, cuando el muro desaparece Korra se lanza contra él y comienzan a intercambiar puños. Usando su mayor tamaño el guerrero trata tener la ventaja, pero Korra bloquea sus ataques sin problemas tanto que hasta logra conectar varios golpes en el pecho del sujeto. Luego usando agua control Korra hace retroceder al sujeto, y esté responde lanzando varias rocas, ella las bloquea y luego lanza más chorros de agua directo a su oponente⸺ ¡Toma esto!⸺ entonces ella se lanza contra su oponente y le da dos golpes directos al pecho, para finalmente terminarlo con varios chorros de agua control que lo derriban contra una pared⸺ Y quédate abajo⸺ con el tipo de la armadura derrotado Korra sigue por el túnel.

La próxima sección del túnel se encuentran varios hombres de rojo vigilando una de las máquinas que contiene gas venenoso, rodea por cuatro postes eléctricos que le dan energía, todos esperan a que Korra aparezca y no tuvieron que esperar mucho ya que en ese momento el avatar hace acto de presencia.

⸺¿No saben en verdad cuando rendirse verdad?

⸺Es una de nuestras mayores virtudes⸺ Madame Veneno aparece en una cornisa un piso más arriba acompañada de dos hombres, pero de complexión más delgada que el otro con armadura⸺ Debo decir que estas siendo una espina en mi bota Avatar Korra.

⸺Y no dejare de serlo hasta que acabe con todos ustedes⸺ ella se pone en pose de pelea⸺ Me enfrentado a tipos peores antes y una nueva organización terrorista no va asustarme⸺ en eso Madame Veneno empieza a reírse⸺ ¿Ahora de que te ríes?

⸺De tu falta de memoria querida, tú ya nos habías enfrentado en el pasado⸺ Korra queda atónita ante la noticia.

⸺¿¡Que!?

⸺Antes intentamos hacer cambiar la mentalidad del mundo, pero ahora recurriremos a otros métodos para hacerles ver que nuestra verdad es la única verdad, un mejor mundo es posible⸺ la villana hace una señal y uno de los dos hombres a su lado baja al suelo y al instante hace aparecer llamas de sus manos revelando su control ante Korra⸺ Te dejo ahora debo supervisar algo más; ojalá que no te vea por ahí o no responderé a lo que pueda pasar⸺ la mujer se va del lugar junto a su guardia.

⸺¡Espera! ¡No hemos terminado!⸺ el maestro fuego lanza una bola de fuego que es bloqueada por Korra gracias a un muro de agua⸺ Tendré que encargarme de ustedes primero. Los hombres con ropas roja proceden atacar con golpes y patadas, Korra responde derrotando a dos rápidamente, luego fija su mirada en un poste eléctrico que es lo que le brinda energía al aparato, ella usa agua control y en unos pocos impactos derriba el psote liberando entonces un flujo eléctrico que alcanza a uno de los guerreros electrocutándolo y dejándolo noqueado⸺ ¡Eso es, quedan tres!

⸺¡Siente poder de mi fuego!⸺ el maestro fuego ataca lanzando llamas de sus brazos y pies, Korra se hace a un lado justo a tiempo y responde con un chorro de agua qe da de lleno en su oponente, este luego responde con unas patadas de fuego, pero Korra luego las bloquea y luego usa el agua para repeler a su oponente haciéndolo chocar contra un grupo de enemigos.

⸺No se muevan⸺ Korra entonces ataca el siguiente poste eléctrico al que corta con mucha facilidad con el agua a alta presión⸺ Dos fuera, quedan dos⸺ de inmediato el maestro fuego vuelve al ataque y se enfrasca en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con Korra , pero ella lo logra superar y consigue entonces la oportunidad de propinar varios golpes directos con el agua control⸺ ¡Largo de mi vista!⸺ Korra con una gran bola de agua manda a bolar al maestro fuego y lo deja fuera de si⸺ Bien ahora me quedan ustedes y esa horrenda máquina⸺ Korra se dirige al próximo poste de electricidad haciendo a un lado a todos los que se ponen en su camino con su agua control, al llegar destruye el poste y la electricidad liberada impacta en unos cuantos de los enemigos posteriormente se dirige al último poste al que de igual manera destruye y de esa manera cortando el suministro de energía de la Máquina⸺ Ufff… máquina letal desactivada⸺ Korra se encarga de los pocos enemigos que quedan y continua su camino por el siguiente túnel.

Mientras anda por ahí siente como el techo del túnel empieza como a temblar⸺ ¿Qué ocurre? Seguro estamos justo encima de las vías próximas a la estación del tranvía, debo apurarme y atrapar a Madame Veneno o todo terminará para la ciudad⸺ Korra llega a la siguiente sección de los túneles es recibida por un potente chorro de agua, que vino de otro guerrero con armadura⸺ ¿Solo estas tú? Esto será fácil⸺ de pronto de la nada aparecen otros dos soldados con armadura uno haciendo tierra controlo y el otro haciendo fuego control⸺ Oh vamos… ¿Acaso no los había derrotado ya?⸺ los tres guerreros conforntan a Korra cada uno usando su habilidad característica, el maestro agua con chorros dirigidos a Korra, el maestro tierra con grandes columnas de roca y el maestro fuego con veloces patadas y puños de fuego.

⸺¡Por el nuevo mundo!⸺ grita el maestro tierra al lanzarse contra Korra ella lanza lloros de agua que impactan en su oponente, pero este responde creando grandes columnas de roca que apenas si logra esquivar Korra.

⸺Si no tengo cuidado me acabaran los tres⸺ de inmediato Korra recibe el ataque del maestro fuego que empieza a lanza patadas en llamas, una es interceptada por Korra y logra devolver el ataque con un gran lloro de agua que derriba al oponente. El maestro agua responde con ráfagas que son esquivadas por Korra, ella a su vez responde con bolas de agua que dan de lleno en su oponente⸺ _Tres maestros a la vez, normalmente estaría bien, pero como me encuentro ahora, es todo un desafío_ ⸺ la chica deside sentrarse en el maestro con el que tiene mayor ventaja que es maestro fuego; ella lo encara de frente en un intercambio de fuego y agua en un momento el maestro fuego lanza una patada lateral en llamas la cual Korra consigue bloquear e inmediatamente propina una serie de golpes de agua que terminan con un potente chorro a presiòn que manda a volar al sujeto⸺ Va uno quedan dos⸺ entonces el maestro agua hace una señal con sus manos y de en medio de una nube de humo salen cuatro guerreros vestidos de rojo en pose de pelea⸺ Retiro lo dicho.

⸺Estas acabada⸺ dice el maestro tierra al tiempo que crea columnas de roca para golpear a Korra. Ella las evita y continúa atacando a distancia con agua; uno de los hombres de rojo ataca a Korra pero ella se lo saca de encima con una bola de agua.

⸺¡Toma esto!⸺ Korra lanza varias ráfagas el maestro tierra, algunas logran dar en el blanco, pero otras son bloqueadas por un muro de roca y eso le da una idea a Korra, cuando el mura de roca baja Korra ataca de nuevo desde la distancia y logra impactar en su oponente esté se protege creando el muro, cosa que Korra quería, e impulsándose con agua control se ubica en la espalda de su oponente.

⸺¡Detrás de ti!⸺ le grita el maestro agua a su compañero que inútilmente voltea solo para recibir una lluvia de golpes y de agua que termina con él atravesando el mismo muro que había creado, eso solo dejaba a un solo oponente a vencer.

⸺Ahora solo queda tú⸺ el guerrero sin mostrar nervios chasquea los dedos y de inmediato surgen de una nube de humo tres guerreros con sables⸺ Tú… y tus amigos⸺ Korra encara a sus oponentes usando agua control, al primero le da varios impactos con agua antes de golpearlo en el rostro con su puño, a otro lo golpea con una bola de agua que lo manda a volar contra una pared del túnel y para el ultimo Korra utiliza combate cuerpo a cuerpo para enfrentarlo, el hombre de rojo usa su sable pero la chica ágilmente lo esquiva, entonces él mueve la espada de manera vertical y Korra la detiene hoja usando agua control luego crea una gran bola de agua que usa para golpear a su oponente y derrotarlo⸺ Ahora sí, solo quedas tú⸺ le dice Korra a su igual, elementalmente hablando.

El maestro agua lanza varias ráfagas de agua al mismo tiempo que Korra, los proyectiles chocan entre si y ninguno da un golpe, ella opta por el combate cercano y se lanza contra su oponente con patadas y puñetazos el maestro agua la imita y entre los dos bloquean y lanzan golpes, Korra se concentra y logra desviar uno de los ataques de su enemigo ella entonces aprovecha y logra conectar un puñetazo en el estómago del hombre⸺ Y ahora…⸺ Korra usando agua control manda a volar a su enemigo por los aires y luego cuando cae le propina una patada que le logra quebrar el casco cuando choca esté contra una columna⸺… no queda ninguno⸺ todos los guerreros y maestros yacen en el suelo, por lo que Korra se aproxima a la salida de la habitación, pero en eso nota que el maestro agua aún se mueve por lo que se acerca⸺ ¿Vas a decir algo?

⸺Nunca podrás…derrotar a nuestra líder…ella tiene…el poder de los espíritus…de su lado.

⸺Noticias ingenuo lo que tu líder tiene no es ningún poder de los espíritus, sino un pedazo de una roca mística de otra dimensión, o algo así⸺ luego ella golpea al hombre en el rostro⸺ Ahora si me disculpas tengo asuntos pendientes con tu jefa⸺ y sigue su camino por el túnel. A mitad de camino vuelve a ver un temblor, pero más fuerte que el otro⸺ ¡Wow! Debo estar aún más cerca de la estación, las sacudidas son cada vez más fuertes⸺ Korra apresura el paso.

Finalmente, Korra llega a una gran sección de los túneles, donde en el techo se ven varios tragaluces desde donde puede ingresar la luz del exterior, alrededor del lugar hay canaletas desde donde se desplaza una corriente de agua; por otro lado, no se ve ningún otro túnel de salida por lo que este era el final del recorrido y allí justo en el centro del lugar esta lo que Korra vino a buscar.

⸺Wow, esto ya es otra cosa⸺ en el centro de la habitación en cuestión hay una gran máquina, pero diferente a las que había visto Korra antes, esta tiene forma de árbol y posee no una sino tres cúpulas con gas venenoso que hacen de ramas, está firmemente anclada al suelo, tiene varios tubos que salen de ella y se dirigen a la superficie y varios cables que están conectados a cuatro motores grandes como los de antes. Korra queda sin palabras para describir lo que tiene en frente, pero a su mente llega otra cosa⸺ _¿Dónde está Madame Veneno?_

⸺¿Estas sorprendida?⸺ la voz de Madame Veneno retumba en el lugar⸺ Que pregunta, claro que lo estas solo hay que ver tu cara ¿Acaso no es increíble lo lejos que ha llegado la tecnología?

⸺¿Vamos a seguir con este tonto juego de las escondidas más tiempo?⸺ responde Korra⸺ Quiero que me respondas una cosa.

⸺¿Qué?

⸺Cuando dijiste que ya me había enfrentado a ustedes en el pasado ¿A qué te referías?

⸺Y ahí vamos de nuevo con la falta de memoria. Bueno parece que necesitas que te la refresque un poco. Respóndeme esto ¿Recuerdas que evento importante tuvo lugar hace tres años?

⸺¿Hace tres años?⸺ Korra queda intrigada por la pregunta y empieza a recordar⸺ Tuvo lugar la Convergencia Armónica.

⸺¡Correcto!⸺ una figura se mueve entre las sombras sin que Korra lo notase⸺ Muchas cosas pasaron cuando llego la Convergencia Armónica, el enfrentamiento de los espíritus de la luz y la oscuridad; Raava y Vaatu, que los portales espirituales quedasen abiertos por ti y como olvidar el resurgimiento de los maestros aire, y de entre todos esos que obtuvieron el don del aire control el que más se destaco fue sin dudas, el gran Zaheer.

⸺¿Zaheer del Loto Rojo? ¿Qué tiene él que ver con…?⸺ en ese momento Korra lo comprende⸺ ¡Un momento! … ¿¡Tú estás con el Loto Rojo verdad!? Junto con todos los demás a los que me enfrente, pero eso es imposible; yo acabe con ellos hace tres años.

⸺Corrección querida, acabaste con Zaheer y con su grupo de insurgentes, pero no acabaste con la orden completa. Luego de que los derrotaras, la orden fue vista como un grupo terrorista y fue perseguida por todas las naciones. Por lo que volvimos a las sombras del anonimato, esperando y aguardando el momento de actuar.

⸺¿Cómo sé que me estás diciendo la verdad?

⸺¿Necesitas pruebas avatar? Piensa ¿Cómo crees que pudimos hacer todo lo que viste sin que nadie en la ciudad se diese cuenta?⸺ Korra comienza a entender todo⸺ Algunos de nuestros miembros están en los más altos cargos de la ciudad, ellos lo permitieron⸺ la chica no pude creer lo que oye⸺ Como ves avatar nos infiltramos como un virus en la ciudad; actuando cautelosamente, y planificando la caída de Ciudad Republica desde adentro.

⸺¿Y porque hasta ahora, que los hizo aparecer?

⸺La repuesta a esa pregunta ya las sabes⸺ Korra comprende a lo que se refiere.

⸺¿Y en verdad piensas que esas rocas te la dieron los espiritus para cumplieras tu absurdo sueño?

⸺La verdad es que no, no lo creo, pero decirle eso a los subordinados hace que obedezcan lo que dices⸺ la figura se sigue moviendo entre las sombras⸺ Y no cabe duda de que estas cosas tienen poder, un poder que planeamos usar contra esta ciudad que no es más que el símbolo hipócrita de lo que queremos eliminar al igual que tú.

⸺¡Basta!⸺ grita Korra parándose firmemente⸺ Muéstrate y pongamos a prueba todo eso que dices.

⸺Hecho⸺ contesta Madame Veneno saliendo de las sombras.

⸺Vamos a ver si tus habilidades de pelea son tan fluidas como…⸺ Korra queda atónita con lo que ve⸺ ¿Pero qué rayos?

⸺¿Te gusta? Dime la verdad⸺ frente a Korra esta Madame Veneno con sus ojos ahora de color verde oscuro y con un aura del mismo color, sus botas y mangas están carcomidas, sus pies y manos están de un color verde brillante que hace resaltar sus venas; al tiempo están liberando un gas y un líquido caustico de color verde⸺ En verdad que este poder es magnífico nunca antes me había sentido tan viva.

⸺ _Ese debe ser el poder del fragmento es más de lo que me habían dicho⸺_ Korra se acerca con cautela a la mujer⸺ Escucha esto no es fácil de explicar, pero lo que te está pasando no es natural, es muy peligroso y podrías terminar dañando a otros y a ti misma déjame ayudarte y talvez podamos hallar una solución⸺ Madame Veneno pone pose de ⸺pensamiento.

⸺Lo que dices suena razonable…⸺ entonces ella pisa fuertemente el suelo y alrededor de ella se crea un circulo de gases venenosos⸺…pero no me importa⸺ Korra se aparta para alejarse del peligroso gas.

⸺¡Rayos!⸺ Korra se inspecciona para asegurarse que no le cayó nada⸺ Bien estoy limpia, parece que tendrá que ser por las malas⸺ entonces del circulo de gases venenosos aparece Madame Veneno sin inmutarse por éste.

⸺Tú lo has dicho y créeme…⸺ ella posa sus manos en el suelo y de inmediato un líquido sale de sus manos; viaja por el suelo y llega a donde están los motores, los rodea formando un circulo y una nube de gases aparece⸺… que no te será tan fácil como la última vez

⸺Eso está por verse⸺ Korra usa el agua control para atacar, resultando en un impacto directo⸺ ¡Sí! ¿Eh?⸺ Madame Veneno había detenido el veneno con sus manos llenos de veneno

⸺Nada mal, mi turno⸺ la mujer forma una esfera de líquido venenoso de color verde y luego la dispara.

⸺¡Wow!⸺ Korra rueda por el suelo evitando el proyectil por centímetros, nada más le roza el hombro y parte de su ropa se quema y deshace⸺ ¡Rayos!⸺ el veneno impacta contra el suelo y forma una pequeña piscina ponzoñosa⸺ Eso estuvo cerca.

⸺No te duermas Avatar⸺ Madame Veneno ataca de nuevo y dispara tres proyectiles venenosos que Korra logra evitar, los tres forman pozos llenos de veneno.

⸺ _¿Qué hare? ¿Qué hare?_ ⸺ Madame Veneno se acerca lentamente y Korra intenta otra vez con el agua control, pero otra vez sus ataques son bloqueados por Madame Veneno, aunque en esta ocasión Korra nota algo; cuando ella camina genera una pequeña estela de veneno, pero cuando gotas de agua caen en el estas se borran ligeramente⸺ _¿Sera qué?⸺_ ella dispara agua a uno de los pozos de veneno y ve que se limpia sin problema⸺ Bien ya estamos avanzando. Korra atacar una vez más, aunque esta vez con mayor intensidad.

⸺No tiene caso, soy la maestra del veneno⸺ la villana bloquea los ataques con sus manos sin problemas⸺ Te lo dije⸺ Korra sigue atacando hasta casi agotarse⸺ ¿Bien qué tal si me dejas mostrarte como se hace?⸺ Madame Veneno apunta, pero al momento de disparar no sale nada⸺ ¿Qué?

⸺Déjame a mi⸺ Korra ataca y esta vez los impactos son directos y al final crean una gran masa de agua que derriba a Madame Veneno.

⸺¿Qué ocurrió?

⸺Limpie tu veneno⸺ le explica Korra a la villana⸺ Parece que tu veneno no resiste el agua⸺ Madame Veneno se levanta y de un salto se ubica encima de uno de los cuatro motores rodeados de veneno.

⸺Veamos que puedes hacer ahora⸺ Madame Veneno empieza a crear más liquido toxico y empieza a atacar des ahí. Korra esquiva los proyectiles tóxicos y usando agua control limpia el residuo que queda en el suelo.

⸺Ahora a encargarme de ese motor⸺ usando el agua Korra limpia el veneno alrededor del motor y una vez eliminado se acerca para atacar empieza a golpear el motor directamente averiándolo de a poco⸺ Un poco más.

⸺Siente mi veneno⸺ la villana dispara más proyectiles, y Korra los esquiva con saltos acrobáticos procurando evitar los residuos, posteriormente sigue atacando con agua hasta hacer que el motor falla y explota ⸺¡NOOOO!⸺ Madame Veneno cae pesadamente al suelo quedando de rodilla en el suelo, Korra se aproxima a ella; la levanta e inmediatamente le da un fuerte empujón que la manda a volar a la máquina.

⸺¿Qué te pareció eso?⸺ la mujer toxica se levanta y notablemente molesta da un fuerte pisotón en el suelo y de inmediato libera más veneno en dirección a los tres motores restantes lo que provoca que el radio de los pozos de veneno aumente.

⸺Hora de cambiar de estrategia⸺ Madame Veneno saca su látigo y lo impregna de veneno⸺ ¡Toma esto!⸺ undulando el látigo intenta darle a Korra.

⸺¿Vamos eso es lo mejor que tiene?⸺ ella se mueve a tiempo y evita el látigo, aunque de la punta se desprende unas cuantas gotas⸺ Vaya, lo mejor será evitar eso⸺ Korra dispara chorros de agua y Madame Veneno empieza a bloquearlos con su látigo.

⸺¿Qué te parece si aumentamos un poco más el peligro?⸺ Madame Veneno gira su látigo como una cinta de gimnasia cosa que deja preguntándose a Korra que hará, luego la villana empieza a girar sobre una pierna y con el látigo empieza a liberar una lluvia de veneno algo que puso en alerta a Korra.

⸺¡Rayos!⸺ el avatar crea una barrera de agua para protegerse de tan peligrosa lluvia, pero incluso la barrera sufre daños debido a lo caustico que es el veneno⸺ Menos mal que me cubrí sino⸺ Madame Veneno deja de girar y de inmediato vuelve atacar a Korra usando su látigo⸺ _Debo dejarla expuesta de algún modo ¿Pero cómo?⸺_ en eso le llega a la mente la forma en la que pudo vencer el látigo de Madame Veneno antes sujetándolo con las manos, aunque ahora mismo hacer eso sería demasiado peligroso debido a que el arma está llena de veneno letal.

⸺¿Qué ocurre avatar no soportas el calor?⸺ pregunta burlonamente Madame Veneno, en eso ella vuelve a girar y libera otra lluvia toxica a lo que Korra se pone a cubierto gracias al agua, en ese momento a Korra le llega una idea de cómo proteger sus manos. La chica envuelve sus manos en agua formando unos guantes de agua con la esperanza de que de esa forma la protejan de la acides de látigo.

⸺Espero que sirva, no me queda mucho tiempo⸺ cuando la lluvia termina Korra retira el escudo de agua; la villana vuelve a usar su látigo, aunque esta vez Korra lo sujeta con sus manos protegidas con agua, al instante Korra siente como el agua en sus manos empieza a hervir.

⸺¿Pero qué haces?⸺ la villa queda impresionada al ver a Korra sujetar su arma. Entonces Korra de un tirón hala a su oponente, para de inmediato golpearla con fuertes chorros de agua que la tiran al suelo.

⸺¡AH! ¡Quema!⸺ Korra de inmediato retira el agua con veneno de sus manos y aprovechando la caída de su oponente, usa su habilidad de sanación en sus manos⸺ Mucho mejor⸺ terminado eso Korra ve como Madame Veneno se pone de pie y otra vez se pone encima de uno de los motores rodeados de veneno.

⸺¡Toma esto!⸺ la mujer le dispara a Korra sus proyectiles venenosos y mientras los esquiva aprovecha para limpiar el veneno alrededor del motor, una vez limpiado prosigue a dispararle agua al motor de tal manera que este se averíe y explote como el otro haciendo caer a Madame Veneno⸺ ¡Sí! ¡Dos fuera quedan dos!

⸺Eres una…⸺ la maestra agua se acerca a su oponente y empieza a golpearla con fuerte chorros de agua que la mandan a volar. La villana se recupera y de inmediato al igual que antes genera más veneno y hace que el radio de veneno alrededor de los restantes motores aumentara⸺ Eres buena manipulando el agua, pero veamos cómo estás en tus habilidades físicas⸺ dice ella poniéndose en una pose de pelea.

⸺Si quieres les puedes preguntar a tus subordinados⸺ Korra también se pone en pose de pelea y ambas se lanzan la una contra la otra, ambas intercambian puños y patadas de manera rápida y consecutiva, Korra esquiva los golpes de su oponente ya que además de hacerle daño físicamente podría envenenarla. Madame Veneno lanza una fuerte patada al hombro de Korra y esta como puede se cubre con los brazos, cosa que la deja algo mal herida.

⸺Y ahora⸺ la mujer toxica envuelve sus manos en veneno y empieza atacar tratando de cortar y envenenar a la chica, pero Korra la esquiva y usando sus piernas propina una pata en el pecho a la mujer y luego le da un fuerte puñetazo que la tira al suelo, Korra celebra internamente mientras que Madame Veneno la maldice; poniéndose de pie se dirige a otro motor para poder atacar desde ahí.

⸺Bien hora de destruir otro motor⸺ Korra esquiva nuevamente los proyectiles de su oponente al tiempo de que Limpia el gran pozo venenoso que rodea su objetivo, una vez con el paso libre ataca hasta averiarlo y hacerlo explotar, cosa que tira al suelo a la villana, quien y estando vulnerable es atacada sin clemencia por Korra y mandada a volar otra vez⸺ Bien solo uno más.

⸺¡Ya basta!⸺ Madame Veneno se enoja y al pisar el suelo no solo genera una corriente de veneno que aumenta el radio del pozo alrededor del ultimo motor sino alrededor de sí misma además de que su aura verdosa se vuelve más intensa⸺ Vamos a terminar con esto.

⸺Estoy de acuerdo⸺ la villana acumula en sus manos una gran cantidad de líquido cantidad de líquido toxico y luego lo dispara cual bala de cañón,⸺ ¡Vaya!⸺ esta vez los disparos eran más rápidos que los anteriores, pero gracias a su agilidad Korra pudo evadirlos uno tras otro evitando también los residuos que dejaban en el suelo. Seguidamente Madame Veneno desenfunda su látigo y empieza atacar, esta vez de manera más fluida y errática que a Korra le resultaba más complicado el esquiva, tanto que hasta recibió un leve latigazo en la pierna⸺ ¡Ah!⸺ la chica se mantiene de pie y firme; de inmediato y terminado el ataque inicial siguió la lluvia de líquido toxico, por lo que Korra tuvo que cubrirse con un escudo de agua, pero esta vez ella nota como su escudo de agua poco a poco pierde efecto debido a lo fuerte que es la acides del veneno.

⸺Suficiente, hora de acabar con esto⸺ dice la mujer guardando su arma y poniéndose en pose de pelea⸺ ¡Vas a morir Avatar!⸺ con furia Madame Veneno se lanza contra Korra, ambas empiezan a intercambiar golpes haciendo exhibición de sus habilidades de combate, si bien en un inicio la cosa esta equilibrada pronto Korra logra dominar la situación debido a que está más serena que su oponente.

⸺Lo único que va a pasar es que perderás⸺ Korra logra asestar un golpe en el hombro y en la pierna de su oponente, para acabar con un fuerte empujón que tira al suelo a la villana⸺ ¿Ahora que harás? ⸺ la mujer se pone de pie ya notablemente cansada.

⸺No has acabado conmigo⸺ la mujer corre y se adentra en el pozo de veneno toxico que rodea el ultimo motor, que ya tiene cerca de cinco metros de diámetro⸺ En unos instantes esta ciudad será historia.

⸺No mientras yo siga respirando⸺ Korra se aproxima al motor, pero la piscina de ácido la persuade de acercarse más⸺ Voy a necesitar bastante agua para limpiar esto⸺ concentrándose Korra comienza a disparar al suelo eliminando poco a poco el peligroso líquido, Madame Veneno viendo lo que hace intenta detenerla disparando más proyectiles tóxicos, pero estos son evitados ágilmente por la chica quien sigue incansable en su labor, finalmente y con el líquido eliminado Korra se centra en destruir el ultimo motor que da vida la maquina⸺ Solo…un poco… mas⸺ con un último golpe de los chorros de agua la maquina falla y después explota tirando a la mujer que estaba encima al suelo y cortando el suministro de energía de la máquina.

⸺No puede ser… ¡No es posible!⸺ dice la mujer enojada y frustrada en el suelo que ya hasta ponerse de pie la resulta complicado.

⸺Aún no hemos acabado⸺ Korra se aproxima a su oponente y sujetándola la pone de pie para terminar, pero en un estallido de energía Madame Veneno se libera del agarre de Korra e intenta cortarle con sus uñas, pero la chica lo ve venir y sujetándola del brazo la bloquea y luego le da un codazo en el rostro dejándola atontada⸺ Estas acabada⸺ Korra retrocede y tomando toda el agua que puede crea una tromba que manda a volar a su oponente, posteriormente la deshace y al caer Korra crea una gran flujo de agua que manda a la villana justo contra la base de la máquina el golpe la deja inconsciente⸺ Al igual que tu plan.

Korra se aproxima lentamente a su rival caída viendo que ha perdido por completo la consciencia, en eso del interior de su cuerpo surge el fragmento de la roca del orden y el caos flotando, ella lo toma y al hacerlo ve que la mujer inconsciente vuelve a su estado normal cosa que le da alivio a Korra por fin todo a terminado; pero de pronto una especie de alarme empieza a sonar.

⸺¿Qué está pasando?⸺ Korra se fija que viene de la parte superior de la maquina⸺ Esto luce para nada bien⸺ ella usa agua para hacer que la responsable de las abominables maquinas despierte⸺ ¡Oye despierta!⸺ ella comienza a recobrar la conciencia.

⸺¿Qué es lo que quieres?

⸺Eso⸺ apuntando a la alarma⸺ ¿Qué significa?⸺ la mujer lanza una sonrisa de satisfacción que Korra interpreta como algo no muy bueno.

⸺Eso significa que este y las demás maquina están a punto de liberar su carga de veneno a la ciudad.

⸺¡¿Qué?! No, pero yo las apague⸺ contesta Korra angustiada.

⸺Mi niña los motores no le daban vida a la máquina, la estaban cargando y en este tiempo acumulo suficiente energía para que ande por su cuenta⸺ Korra ve como los tubos empiezan a moverse de una manera extraña.

⸺¿Qué rayos pasa?

⸺La secuencia a iniciado y no se puede detener, aquí y en todos los túneles⸺ a lo largo del sistema de túneles las otras tres máquinas se les ha encendido una alarma y se empiezan a activar de a poco.

⸺¡Voy a detenerla!⸺ grita Korra.

⸺Es inútil, nada de lo que hagas hará una diferencia, ni yo puedo cambiar el destino que le depara a esta ciudad⸺ Korra no sabe qué hacer, en su cabeza hay cientos de pensamientos, pero ninguno le sirve para la situación, todo parece perdido. De pronto y de la nada se oyen golpes a la distancia, y eso llama la atención de Korra, luego más y más golpes que parece que se acercan y luego otro se escucha sin embargo esta vez encima de su cabeza, de la nada varios agujeros aparecen en el techo y de ellos caen varios hombres uniformados con trajes de metal e insignias.

⸺¿La policía del metal?⸺ Korra identifica de inmediato a los hombres uniformados como la fuerza policial de Ciudad Republica, en eso otro agujero aparece justo encima de la máquina y esta vez quien llega es una mujer de pelo gris y con el mismo uniforme⸺ ¿Lin?

⸺Descansa Korra ya hiciste bastante deteniendo a esta mujer, deja que nosotros nos encarguemos⸺ la líder de la policía se grupa con sus hombres y juntos rompen y doblan los tubos de la máquina.

⸺¡Tontos! Si hacen eso el gas no tendrá a donde ir más que aquí mismo⸺ grita MadameVeneno.

⸺Exactamente ¡Ahora todos como lo planeamos!⸺ los maestros tierra y metal forman una especie de embudo con roca del túnel y partes del metal arrancado a la máquina⸺ El resto depende de ti Jinora.

⸺¿Espera dijiste Jinora?⸺ pregunta Korra.

En efecto arriba del túnel en la estación, que ya había sido evacuada por seguridad, alrededor del agujero más grande hay cuatro personas vestidas como nómades aire; con Jinora al frente dirigiéndolos.

⸺¡¿Están listos?! ¡Ahora remolino!⸺ los maestros aire comienzan a crear un torbellino en son del agujero. En eso la maquina libera el gas toxico, pero al estar las tuberías bloqueadas el gas se acumula y explota liberando el gas que de inmediato es absorbido por el torbellino⸺ en dirección a la atmosfera.

⸺Pierden el tiempo las otras pronto liberaran su carga a la población.

⸺¿Hablas de las máquinas que están en la zona del mercado, los muelles y el tratamiento de agua?⸺ la villana queda sin palabras al ver que sabían la localización exacta de las demás máquinas toxicas; mientras en ese preciso instante en los lugares antes mencionados más maestros metal bloquean el flujo de las máquinas y al momento de explotar, los maestros aire crean remolinos que expulsan el veneno en forma de gas a la atmosfera.

⸺¡Esta listo!⸺ indica Jinora desde arriba.

⸺Perfecto, buen trabajo todos, y tú también Korra⸺ dice Lin.

⸺¿Cómo sabían que estaba aquí?

⸺Jinora nos lo conto todo, pero nos suplicaba que te dejáramos hacerlo a tu modo, creo que ya viene siendo tiempo a que aprendas a pedir ayuda ¿Sabes?⸺ Korra se queda algo apenada por lo que le dice Lin⸺ Pero te entiendo la situación apremiaba y por lo que puedo ver hiciste un excelente trabajo asegurando esa roca.

⸺¿Cómo…?⸺ dice Madame Veneno en voz baja aun en el suelo⸺ ¿Cómo supieron dónde estaban?

⸺Un pajarito nos lo dijo⸺ en ese momento Jinora se asoma por el agujero y sonríe.

Luego de que la emergencia pasara Korra le explica a Lin y a Jinora lo que pasaba y la verdad respecto a todo, posteriormente la policía detiene a la mayor cantidad de seguidores del Loto rojo que puede, se aseguran que no haya más trampas en los túneles y Madame Veneno es esposada para ser interrogada ahí mismo por Lin; entretanto Korra, con unos cuantos vendajes, discretamente habla con Jimmy Neutrón por su reloj informándole que tiene el fragmento de la Roca del Orden y el Caos.

⸺Buen trabajo Korra, recuperando ese fragmento, ahora abriré el portal para que nos lo entregues.

⸺No hay problema Neutrón solo espero que encontrar los demás no sea tan desafiante como los otros.

⸺Eso sí que no te lo puedo asegurar.

⸺Bueno…⸺ Korra ve que Lin la llama⸺ hablamos luego Jimmy tengo unos cuantos asuntos que atender⸺ Korra corta la comunicación y se acerca a ver que quiere Lin⸺ ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Dijo algo útil?

⸺No la verdad, solo tonterías de que el mundo tal y como lo conocemos acabara…. como sea ella dijo que solo hablaría contigo.

⸺¿Conmigo? ¿Por qué?

⸺No sé, pero quizás te diga algo útil⸺ Korra se aproxima a la mujer que permanece esposada y detenida por dos oficiales que le sonríe vagamente.

⸺¿Quieres hablar conmigo? ¿Sobre qué?⸺ la mujer la mira aun sonriéndole.

⸺Tres olas.

⸺¿Qué? ¿Qué dijiste?

⸺Tres olas llegaran a Ciudad Republica para establecer el nuevo orden mundial cada una peor que la anterior; una ola toxica que envenenara a toda esta ciudad tanto como lo está por dentro, una ola de llamas que hará que todo se haga cenizas hasta sus cimientos y una ola de purificación que hará que solo los dignos de pertenecer al nuevo orden sobrevivan; y lamento decirte que tú avatar no estás en la lista⸺ Korra de una cara de molestia cambia a una más relajada.

⸺Escúchame, bien nadie va dañar a las personas de esta ciudad mientras yo esté aquí, ya una vez le hicieron daño al mundo y esta vez no dejare dañen a nadie por sus fantasiosas ideas revolucionarias, los detendré y los veré pudrirse en la cárcel⸺ Korra le da la espalda⸺ Ah…una cosa más⸺ Korra le da un golpe en el rostro a la villana que la deja nuevamente inconsciente⸺ Para no tener que oírte⸺ los policías se llevan a la mujer sin conciencia, mientras que Korra va hablar con Lin y Jinora.

⸺Valla Korra le mostraste quien manda a esa mujer⸺ dice la maestra aire elogiando lo que había hecho Korra.

⸺Aún no es tiempo de celebrar⸺ indica Lin

⸺Lin tiene razón⸺ dice Korra apoyándola⸺ Nos encargamos de esta "ola" pero aún quedan otras dos y temo que…⸺ Korra mira fijo el fragmento⸺…esto solo se pondrá peor.

* * *

 **He vuelto después de largo tiempo trabajando y estudiando. Voy a ir trabajando en el resto de capítulos de a poco ya que deseo terminar esta historia. Hasta el siguiente capitulo.**


	9. Los ninjas, las tortugas y los dragones

**Los ninjas, las tortugas y los dragones.**

Un cielo nocturno nos muestra a la ciudad de Nueva York iluminada por la luna llena y las estrellas. Las calles permanecen iluminadas por las farolas, ya casi no hay gente afuera; en eso la perspectiva cambia a la de alguien que ve a la ciudad desde la azotea de un edificio⸺ "Nueva York la ciudad que nunca duerme; con sus rascacielos, suburbios y pizzerías con múltiples sabores de pizzas. Todos sus ciudadanos duermen en paz en sus camas, sin siquiera sospechar que un grupo de héroes silenciosos los protegen desde las sombras. Un grupo de hermanos que están unidos por el lazo del honor ninja, así como la pasión por la justicia y la pizza. Y de todos ellos el más destacado de todos es el grande, poderoso, simpático e ingenioso…"

⸺¡MIKEY!⸺ grita alguien por atrás.

⸺¡AHHH!⸺ grita la tortuga mutante cayendo de espaldas y ve que quien le grito fue su hermano mayor Rafael.

⸺¡Deja de perder el tiempo monologando y enfócate en la misión!⸺ le grita este a su hermano menor que está en el suelo.

⸺Oye Rafa, estaba preparando el ambiente antes de que saliéramos de ronda por la noche⸺ le responde Mikey con una de sus manos en su cabeza.

⸺¡Yo te daré tu ambiente, si no aterrizas!⸺ le amenaza esté moviendo el puño.

⸺¡Oigan!⸺ ambos se voltean y ven a su hermano Leonardo⸺ ¿Podrían por favor estar atentos? Esta es una ciudad muy grande y el fragmento podría estar en cualquier lado, debemos mantenernos centrados.

⸺Eso es lo que estoy tratando de decirle a Mikey.

⸺No, solo estas gritando y revelando nuestra posición⸺ le dice Miguel Ángel en modo sarcástico, Rafael lo sujeta del caparazón y agita el puño; pareciera que está apunto golpearlo, Leonardo está a punto de intervenir cuando Donatello habla.

⸺¡Oigan tengo noticias!⸺ dice Donnie cerrando su comunicador de tortuga⸺ Era Casey.

⸺¿Que dijo Jones?⸺ dice Rafael

⸺Dijo que vio actividad sospechosa de los dragones purpura en el centro de la ciudad.

⸺¿Los dragones purpura otra vez?⸺ Rafael lo dice fastidiado⸺ ¿Acaso no hacen más nada que meterse en problemas?

⸺Son criminales Rafa, es lo que hacen, pero creo que deberíamos dejarle a Casey que se encargue de ellos.

⸺Si eso pensé, pero resulta que⸺ Donnie muestra el reloj rastreador de Jimmy⸺ Recibo una señal de un fragmento en dirección al centro⸺ indica Donnie apuntando con el dedo.

⸺Perfecto, entonces llama a Casey y dile que nos encargaremos de esto⸺ Leo se coloca en el borde del edificio⸺ En marcha no debemos perder tiempo, el destino del universo depende de nosotros ¡Vamos!⸺ Leonardo se adelanta a los otros.

⸺Enserio, no hay que dejar que siga viendo series de tv de superhéroes⸺ dice Rafael antes de ir junto con sus otros dos hermanos tras su líder.

Las tortugas llegan a un callejón oscuro que sirve de zona de descarga de un edificio, observan que hay una furgoneta negra estacionada y pareciera no haber nadie en ella.

⸺¿Qué dice el reloj Donnie?⸺ Donnie ve el rastreador que apunta al frente.

⸺En efecto es aquí⸺ en eso la puerta de la zona de descarga se abre.

⸺¿Bien a que esperamos?⸺ dice Rafael listo para entrar en acción⸺ pero en eso la puerta de descarga se abre.

⸺Rápido ocúltense⸺ ordena Leonardo y todos se ponen a cubierto antes de que los vean.

En la puerta aparecen dos hombres con tatuajes de dragones de color purpura, los mismos que las tortugas habían derrotado antes, cargan entre ambos una caja de madera hacia la furgoneta.

⸺Diablos, esta cosa si es pesada⸺ dice el que tiene bigote sosteniendo un extremo de la caja.

⸺Con cuidado Tsoi, no debemos cometer ningún error⸺ le dice el otro sosteniendo el otro extremo.

⸺¡Wow! ¡Se resbala!⸺ Tsoi pierde el equilibrio al bajar por unas escaleras y la caja cae al suelo.

⸺¡Mira lo que hiciste! ¡Te dije que tuvieras cuidado!⸺ los hombres discuten mientras las tortugas observan en las sombras.

⸺Esto será muy fácil⸺ dice Rafel en voz baja con una sonrisa en su rostro.

⸺Por una vez estoy de acuerdo contigo hermano⸺ le dice Mikey.

⸺No hagan nada hasta que sea seguro⸺ les dice Leonardo en voz baja.

Tsoi, el que tiene bigote, revisa la caja y ve que no le paso nada, pero nota que la tapa esta entre abierta y no puede evitar que es lo que contiene, al abrir la caja se lleva una sorpresa.

⸺Oye mira esto Fong⸺ el otro se asoma y observa⸺ ¿No es una de esas extrañas rocas que nos mandaron a cuidar la otra noche?⸺ dice revelando un fragmento de la roca del orden y el caos⸺ Con razón pesaba tanto.

⸺Pues sí, así es⸺ contesta Fong, mientras Rafael saca sus sais indicando que está listo para pelear.

⸺Vamos acabémoslos⸺ pero Leonardo lo detiene.

⸺Rafa no te precipites, antes debemos formar un plan de ataque.

⸺¿Plan de ataque? Bien, aquí está el mío, voy; golpeo a ese par de mequetrefes les quito la roca y a casa.

⸺Ese no es un plan…es solo… tu actuando impulsivamente⸺ ambos siguen discutiendo en voz baja, cuando de pronto alguien más sale del almacén.

⸺¡Hey miren!⸺ les indica Mikey a sus hermanos en voz baja.

⸺No entiendo ¿Por qué nos mandan a cuidar estas cosas?⸺ los dos dragones purpura aún contemplaban el pedazo de roca brillante cuando alguien aparece por detrás.

⸺La respuesta a esa pregunta esta algo lejos de tu alcance⸺ los dos dragones purpura se voltean lentamente y al voltear ven a un hombre de aspecto asiático, vistiendo una camisa negra desabotonada y con las mangas recogidas, mostrando unos tatuajes de dragones en sus brazos y pecho, un collar dorado cuelga de su cuello, jeans negros, zapatos de vestir negros, unos lentes oscuros y en sus dedos posee anillos con punta de metal que le dan la apariencia de tener garras lo que le da un aspecto más intimidante; las tortugas se sorprenden al ver que se trata del líder de los dragones purpura, Hun.

⸺¡¿Hun está aquí?!⸺ dice Donatello sorprendido oculto tras un bote de basura.

⸺Si está aquí esto será más difícil de lo que esperábamos⸺ dice Leo oculto, mientras los dragones no saben que decirle a su jefe.

⸺No, no, Hun nosotros solo estábamos…⸺ intenta explicar uno de los dragones.

⸺¡Cállense!⸺ les grita esté enojado⸺ No quiero oír excusas de ustedes, hay planes muy grandes para esta roca y no van arruinarlos como la última vez ¿Entendido?

⸺¡Si jefe!⸺ responden los dos dragones.

⸺Ahora suban esa cosa a la furgoneta antes de que pierda la paciencia⸺ los hombres tapan la caja y la llevan a la parte de atrás del vehículo.

⸺Vamos que esperamos se van a escapar⸺ dice Rafael.

⸺No aguarda⸺ le indica Leonardo. Los dragones se suben al vehículo, Tsoi se queda en la parte trasera asegurando la caja, Fong en el volante y Hun en el asiento del pasajero, el vehículo arranca y sale del callejón accediendo a la calle, las tortugas solo observan, aunque ya Rafael estaba listo para saltar.

⸺¡¿Nada más nos vamos a quedar aquí esperando?! ¡Vamos por ellos de una vez!⸺ dice a punto de ir tras el vehículo

⸺Tranquilo Rafa, no escaparan ¿Donnie lo tienes listo?

⸺Descuiden estará aquí antes de lo que piensan⸺ dice Donnie con una especie de control remoto de videojuego.

⸺¿Qué cosa?⸺ en eso se escucha el ruido de motores y un gran vehículo blindado en forma de vagón del subterráneo aparece.

⸺¡Genial hermano, es el tortu-móvil!⸺ dice Mikey refiriéndose al vehículo de asalto del equipo ninja⸺ ¿Cómo llego aquí solo?

⸺No llego solo Mickey, mejoré el sistema de guía a control remoto, envié nuestras coordenadas y…

⸺Si, si, lo que digas genio ¡Rápido o los dragones purpura se nos escaparan!⸺ Rafa sube al vehículo ubicándose en los controles de atrás.

⸺En marcha⸺ Leo entra y se pone en el asiento del copiloto, Mikey se ubica en los controles de armas, Donnie se pone tras el volante.

⸺Abróchense los cinturones, ahí vamos⸺ arrancando el enorme bólido inician la persecución contra los dragones purpura.

Mientras tanto con los dragones purpura, Fong conduce por las calles, cuando mira por el espejo retrovisor ve que algo grande se les aproxima.

⸺¡Un vehículo enorme viene por detrás!⸺ Hun observa por el otro espejo y ve también el bólido aproximarse.

⸺Son ellas…⸺ Hun ordena⸺ ¡Esos fenómenos mutantes vienen hacia acá deténgalos a toda costa!⸺ en el tortu-móvil Rafael ve la furgoneta por unos binoculares triangulando su posición exacta.

⸺Están justo al frente y en el rango de ataque⸺ Leonardo ordena.

⸺¡Bien Mikey prepárate!⸺ éste oprime unos botones y activa un cañón hecho de partes de botes de basura en la parte superior del vehículo.

⸺Objetivo en la mira⸺ dice Mikey viendo todo en el monitor, entonces Leonardo da la orden.

⸺¡Disparen!⸺ Mikey dispara una gran bola de basura a gran velocidad por el cañón y esta consigue impactar en la parte de atrás de la furgoneta de los dragones purpura.

⸺¡Impacto directo!⸺ dice Rafa viendo los monitores, la furgoneta de los dragones patina, pero se consigue recuperar.

⸺¡Demonios! ¡Quiere alguno de ustedes hacer algo!⸺ ordena Hun furioso, entonces Tsoi en la parte trasera, abre la puerta de atrás del vehículo y empieza a buscar algo en la furgoneta.

⸺¡Hey! Algo se traen entre manos esos tipos⸺ dice Rafael viendo por los binoculares.

⸺Descuida dudo mucho que tengan algo lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer algo al tortu-móvil, le hice mejoras para resistir el calibre de cualquier arma de fuego⸺ dice Donatello quitando la mirada del camino un momento.

⸺¿Y qué hay de una bazuca Donnie?⸺ pregunta Rafael.

⸺Bueno eso ya sería una cosa mucho más fuerte, depende del tipo de carga explosiva que…

⸺¡No, Donnie! ¡Tienen una bazuca!⸺ Donatello voltea a ver el camino otra vez y ve que les apuntan con la ya mencionada arma.

⸺¡Ay, no! ¡Prepárense tratare de evitarlo!⸺ Tsoi dispara el misil en dirección al tortu-móvil, pero Donatello maniobra y evita el impacto directo impactando el misil contra la calle, la explosión saca de equilibrio al tortu-móvil y lo hace perder el control sacándolo del camino y haciendo que choche contra un hidrante liberando una columna de agua al cielo.

⸺Señor Hun ya me deshice de ellos⸺ dice Tsoi con la bazuca.

⸺Bien eso les enseñara a no meterse con los dragones purpura⸺ los criminales consiguen escapar, mientras las tortugas bajan del tortu-móvil algo mareadas por el golpe y siendo mojadas por el agua.

⸺Fantástico se escaparon⸺ dice Rafael frustrado⸺ Justo cuando los teníamos, de haberlos confrontado en el callejón los hubiéramos derrotado.

⸺Tranquilízate Rafael, sabes muy bien que Hun no es un oponente fácil de derrotar, además tuvimos suerte, un poco más y esa cosa nos hubiera dado de lleno.

⸺Wow, mi cabeza me está dando vueltas⸺ dice Mikey mareado.

⸺¿Y ahora como se supone que los rastrearemos?⸺ pregunta Rafa.

⸺Pues podemos usar el reloj rastreador que nos dio Jimmy ¿Verdad Donnie?

⸺Chicos tengo malas noticias.

⸺¿Ahora qué?

⸺El reloj rastreador no enciende, creo que con el impacto se averió.

⸺Fantástico ¿Qué más puede salir mal hoy?⸺ dice molesto Rafael.

⸺Puedo hacerlo funcionar, pero llevara tiempo.

⸺El tiempo que le tomara a los dragones purpura escapar con esa roca⸺ mientras los otros discuten Leonardo ve algo en la calle, una especie de líquido amarillento que despide un fuerte olor.

⸺¡Oigan vengan halle algo!⸺ las demás tortugas se aproximan a donde esta Leo⸺ Miren creo que es gasolina.

⸺De seguro el golpe que les dimos rompió el tanque de combustible⸺ intuye Donatello.

⸺Y eso quiere decir que no podrán ir muy lejos, suban al tortu-móvil, Donnie arregla el reloj es nuestra única conexión con el otro universo, Hun y los dragones purpura no se nos van a escapar⸺ todos siguen las ordenes de Leonardo y emprenden la persecución, pero esta vez con Leonardo al volante siguiendo el rastro de gasolina.

Más tarde las tortugas llegan al puerto, donde pilas de contenedores son y cargamentos llegan cada día y son almacenados. Siguiendo el rastro del combustible las tortugas dan con el furgón negro, las tortugas estacionan a la distancia y ocultan el tortu-móvil entre unos contenedores. Las tortugas entonces se acercan lentamente en dirección al vehículo con sus armas listas.

⸺Atentos todos⸺ todos se aproximan lentamente a la parte de atrás, Rafael y Leonardo se colocan a cada lado y abren de golpe la parte trasera, entonces…⸺ Vacío.

⸺¿Y ahora donde pueden estar?⸺ pregunta Mikey

⸺Podrían estar en cualquier lado, este sitio es enorme⸺ dice Rafel.

⸺Podemos rastrear por el lugar, formar un perímetro…⸺ Leonardo es interrumpido por Donatello.

⸺No será necesario, creo que ya logré hacer funcionar el reloj rastreador.

⸺¿En serio?⸺ Donnie oprime el botón para rastrear y pone el reloj en línea.

⸺ Perfecto, ya está en línea⸺

⸺Buen trabajo Donnie⸺ felicita Leo.

⸺Si, buen trabajo Donnie ahora podrías decirnos a donde se fueron los dragones para darles una paliza⸺ dice Rafael.

⸺A ver están…⸺ el reloj indica una dirección⸺ … ¡por allá!⸺ las tortugas se mueven en silencio sobre los contenedores del puerto atentos a cualquier tipo de actividad sospechosa y no tardan mucho en dar con algo bastante sospecho. Frente a una grúa se ve a Hun y a sus secuaces Fong y Tsoi que se encuentran esperando algo.

⸺¿Qué hacemos aquí?⸺ pregunta Tsoi.

⸺No lo sé, Hun quiso que nos desviáramos para acá en cuanto vio que nos quedábamos sin combustible, después hablo por teléfono, creo oírle decir algo sobre unos ¿Refuerzos?⸺ las tortugas observan desde lejos y ya se preparan para atacar, no estaban dispuestas a perder a Hun una segunda vez, pero en eso...

⸺Ya están aquí⸺ Hun y los dragones ven llegar dos vehículos negros, Leonardo cancela el ataque. De uno de los vehículos se baja otro miembro de los dragones purpura.

⸺Parece algún tipo de reunión de los dragones purpura⸺ dice Leo en voz baja.

⸺¡Bienvenido jefe!⸺ dice el pandillero⸺ Todo está listo.

⸺Ahórrate la formalidad, Sid, que no hay tiempo⸺ le dice Hun tajantemente⸺ ¿Están listos los reclutas?

⸺Si señor⸺ Sid hace una señal con su mano y de los vehículos se bajan varios hombres de tez asiática con ropas negras y purpuras con tatuajes de dragones en el cuerpo.

⸺¿Y esos quiénes son?⸺ pregunta Tsoi.

⸺Son candidatos interesados en pertenecer a los dragones purpura⸺ los hombres con aspecto muy intimidante se alistan para servir.

⸺Genial, más tipos de los que encargarnos⸺ dice Rafael viendo que la situación se hacía más complicada.

⸺Bien creo que es tiempo de poner a todos al día⸺ Hun se coloca en medio del grupo y empieza a hablar⸺ ¡Muy bien escuchen! Para esta noche tenemos una tarea muy importante, encomendada por el mismísimo Destructor⸺ las tortugas se ponen en alerta al escuchar el nombre de su archienemigo⸺ Nuestra misión es llevarle esta roca⸺ lo dice mostrando el fragmento⸺ Cumpliremos este encargo para Destructor ¡Y así estaremos un paso más cerca de lograr nuestro objetivo de convertir a los dragones purpura, en la más grande organización criminal que esta ciudad y el mundo haya visto!⸺ los hombres se empiezan a vitorear, luego Hun se dirige a la cajuela de uno de los vehículos y saca una caja al abrirla revela que tiene dentro ametralladoras, todos los miembros de los dragones purpura toma una⸺ Y no dejaremos que ningún mutante entrometido se interponga ¿He sido lo bastante claro?

⸺¡Si señor!⸺ contestan todos al unísono.

⸺Fong⸺ este responde al oír su nombre⸺ Tu, Tsoi y Sid vienen conmigo, cúbranme las espaldas mientras avanzamos ¿Entendido?

⸺Claro, jefe⸺ responden los tres esgrimiendo sus ametralladoras.

⸺Los demás ocupen sus puestos, si ven algo sospechoso disparen primero y pregunten después.

⸺Si, jefe⸺ responden los demás y de inmediato toman posiciones de vigilancia en el muelle tres se ubican bajo unos faroles y un tercero se ubica frente a una verja que separa una parte del muelle de otra.

⸺Bien vamos⸺ Hun empieza a caminar con sus escoltas a su lado. Las tortugas sienten que ya vieron suficiente.

⸺Chicos si Destructor está involucrado, esto no puede ser para nada bueno⸺ dice Donatello.

⸺Es verdad no podemos dejar que ese fragmento caiga en manos de Destructor; solo Dios sabe lo que haría con él⸺ continua Rafael a lo que Leonardo agrega.

⸺Estoy de acuerdo, pero no debemos exponernos, nos superan en número y en armas, permaneceremos ocultos, seguiremos a Hun y cuando tengamos oportunidad le quitaremos el fragmento⸺ todos aceptan y se ponen en marcha, los cuatro se ponen en movimiento bajando de los contenedores siguiendo a los dragones purpura y a Hun, permaneciendo en las sombras para pasar desapercibidos, los dragones purpura ni se percatan de la presencia de las tortugas.

Al llegar a la verja Hun ordena a sus hombres⸺ ¡Vamos abran esto de una vez!⸺ otro miembro de los dragones purpura abre la puerta por el otro lado y de inmediato salen dos hombres armados que traen consigo a alguien.

⸺Oigan miren eso⸺ dice Donatello y todos se fijan en el hombre que parece estar asustado.

⸺Ese es un trabajador del puerto ¿De qué va todo esto?⸺ dice Leonardo fijándose en la vestimenta del sujeto; los hombres de Hun tiran al suelo al hombre y este les habla.

⸺¿Por qué hacen esto?⸺ pregunta el trabajador.

⸺Solo digamos que no quiero que cierto grupo de entrometidos meta sus escamosas narices donde no los llaman⸺ Hun se dirige a sus hombres⸺ Si esos fenómenos aparecen e intentan rescatarlo…le vuelan cabeza ¿Entendido?⸺ el trabajador se aterra todavía más.

⸺Si señor⸺ los hombres lo sujetan, le vendan los ojos para luego ponerlo de rodillas frente a un poste de luz.

⸺¡No por favor!⸺ suplica el trabajador.

⸺Bien. Sigamos⸺ dice Hun caminando junto con su sequito de maleantes. Las tortugas observan toda la escena.

⸺Ahora tienen rehenes, esto ya es una situación crítica.

⸺Estoy de acuerdo Donnie, debemos rescatar a ese hombre y a cualquier otro rehén que Hun y sus matones tengan cautivos, pero no hay que dejar que nos descubran o los rehenes lo pagaran.

⸺No te preocupes ellos no sabrán que los golpeo⸺ dice Rafael.

⸺¡Si! Hora del sigilo ninja⸺ dice Mickey en tono misterioso.

Uno de los cinco guardias camina entre dos faroles, pero al momento de ir de un punto a otro es sujetado por los pies por una cadena y luego halado a la oscuridad donde se escuchan sonidos de golpes y luego silencio. Otro guardia se encuentra bajo una farola observando el panorama cuando de pronto unas manos verdes lo sujetan por la boca hasta dejarlo inconsciente halándolo después a la oscuridad. Un tercero está ubicado cerca de unos contenedores también debajo de un poste de luz cuando nota la desaparición de uno de sus compañeros, se aproxima a investigar que paso, pero no nota que algo se le acerca por detrás, hasta que es tarde, en eso un bastón de madera lo golpea en la cabeza y lo deja inconsciente. Los dos últimos se encuentran custodiando al rehén.

⸺Por favor, no me lastimen⸺ suplica el hombre asustado.

⸺¡Cierra la boca!⸺ le grita uno de los guardias. Entonces por detrás de los hombres aparece una figura oscura que los sujeta a ambos por la cabeza y los golpea fuertemente dejándolos noqueados.

⸺¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre?⸺ alguien se pone detrás del trabajador.

⸺Puedes irte⸺ al escuchar esa misteriosa voz el hombre se quita la venda y al voltear ve a los dos guardias tirados en el suelo inconscientes, sin preguntarse qué paso el hombre se va del lugar rápidamente, en eso de las sombras aparece Rafael que era quien lo había salvado ⸺¿Bien seguimos?⸺ pregunta dirigiéndose a sus hermanos.

Las tortugas trepan la verja silenciosamente entrando a otra parte del puerto pudiendo ver desde ahí a Hun y a sus hombres que siguen su camino.

⸺¿¡Vamos que esperan para abrir esta reja!? No quieren hacer esperar al maestro Destructor ¿O sí? ⸺ uno de los dragones purpura abre la reja⸺ Bien sigamos⸺ entonces otro rehén que tenían cautivo se dirige al líder de los criminales.

⸺¡No puedes tenerme retenido aquí! ¡No tienes derecho!⸺ le dice el trabajador que está retenido y vendado al pie de un poste de luz.

⸺¿Qué no? ¿Ves esto?⸺ mostrando sus nudilleras de oro⸺ Es todo el derecho que necesito ⸺Hun y sus matones continúan caminando dejando a dos guardias custodiando al hombre, en eso Fong se acerca a su jefe y le habla.

⸺Jefe, si me permite preguntar ¿Por qué el maestro Destructor esta tan entusiasmado con ese pedazo de roca?⸺ Hun lo mira de reojo luciendo intimidante.

⸺Eso es porque no es un simple pedazo roca. Tiene algún tipo de poder, uno que Destructor quiere usar contra las tortugas. Él me ordeno personalmente buscarlo y yo se lo llevare.

⸺Vaya…⸺ dice Fong impresionado⸺ … pero no parece muy entusiasmado por la idea.

⸺¿No? Escucha mi voz estoy que me muero de la emoción⸺ las tortugas miran todo desde las sombras.

⸺¿En serio esta emocionado? Porque yo no lo noto⸺ dice Mikey ante la respuesta del villano, sus hermanos lo silencian.

⸺¡Ustedes!⸺ dice Hun dirigiéndose a los dos presentes guardias⸺ Si ven a esas tortugas acábenlas ¿Entendido?

⸺¡Si jefe!⸺ le contestan estos, las tortugas solo miran.

⸺Destructor maneja los hilos en esta situación, Hun no es más que un títere⸺ añade Leonardo.

⸺Si y nosotros seguimos las ordenes de un niño cabezón de 11 años ¿Quién es más títere?

⸺Rafael…olvídense de ellos por ahora, debemos rescatar a ese hombre⸺ las tortugas ven que solo hay dos guardias, que están vigilando atentamente al rehén a la distancia. Leonardo se escabulle por detrás de uno al tiempo que Donatello hace lo mismo con el otro, a la señal del líder ambas tortugas sujetan a un guardia del cuello y los sofocan hasta que pierden la conciencia, entonces Donnnie se aproxima al rehén y le indica que puede irse, este se quita la venda y ve que los guardias están noqueados y que no hay nadie más.

⸺Yo me largo⸺ el trabajador se va del lugar.

⸺Perfecto⸺ dice la tortuga de la bandana morada.

⸺Buen trabajo Donnie, el hombre está a salvo, ahora sigamos.

Las tortugas saltan la verja y continúan siguiendo a los dragones purpura. Los criminales pasan frente a cuatro guardias que vigilan a un rehén, al pasar frente al trabajador que esta de rodillas esté le habla Hun.

⸺¡No te saldrás con la tuya bolsa de basura!

⸺¿Ah no?⸺ Hun se aproxima al hombre le habla⸺ Dime ¿Cómo están tus rodillas? ¿Adoloridas? ¿Quieres conservarlas?⸺ entonces lo sujeta del cuello de la camiseta⸺ ¡Entonces no vuelvas hablarme así!⸺ Hun lo suelta y los dos guardias lo ponen otra vez de rodillas y le tapan los ojos.

⸺Ustedes ya saben qué hacer. Si ven algo semejante a una tortuga no duden al disparar ¿Estamos claro?

⸺Si, jefe⸺ Hun y sus hombres siguen su camino en dirección a un galpón, mientras las tortugas ya se preparan para liberar al rehén.

⸺Esta vez son cuatro hombres armados⸺ señala Leonardo⸺ Hay que liberar a ese hombre a como dé lugar⸺ Leo ve que los hombres están a espaldas de unos contenedores por lo que se le ocurre una idea. Las cuatro tortugas trepan los enormes contenedores de metal y se ubica cada una sobre un guardia, a la señal de Leonardo las cuatro les saltan encima dejándolos noqueados de una vez, después Leonardo libera al rehén sin que este lo vea, luego de que el hombre se va las tortugas se reúnen⸺ Excelente trabajo todos⸺ felicita Leonardo a sus hermanos.

⸺Si, debo admitir que eso se sintió bien⸺ dice Rafael.

⸺Ouch… el mío creo que tenía unas llaves o algo⸺ dice Mikey sobándose atrás.

⸺Vamos. Hun se está alejando⸺ todos retoman la persecución de los dragones purpura cruzando la siguiente verja.

Mientras tanto Hun y sus hombres ya se dirigen al galpón antes mencionado y pasan frente a otro guardia que tiene de rehén a otro trabajador del puerto. Hun y Fon siguen hablando.

⸺¿Entonces el Destructor desea esas rocas?

⸺Si, ya te digo. Tiene a todos buscándolos; a mí, a Garra de tigre, a Rahzar, a Cara de pez y al resto de sus mutantes⸺ Hun se notaba visiblemente molesto.

⸺¿Señor?

⸺Pero te diré algo, si Destructor cree que es el único que puede apreciar el poder de esta cosa, está muy equivocado⸺ eso sorprende a Fong.

⸺¿Se lo va quedar usted?

⸺Ya veré que hago con él, tú no te preocupes por eso

⸺¿Y qué hay de las tortugas?⸺ Hun solo se ríe ante la pregunta de su subordinado⸺ ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

⸺Tú déjamelas a mí, esos fenómenos se creen muy listos, pero a ellos les espera una gran sorpresa⸺ Hun y sus hombres entran al galpón para después cerrar las puertas tras de sí.

⸺Vaya parece que hay un conflicto en el clan del pie⸺ dice Mikey.

⸺A Destructor no le gustara para nada que uno de sus hombres juegue a dos bandas⸺ continua Rafael.

⸺Ya hablaremos de las lealtades del clan del pie más tarde, ahora hay que rescatar a ese último trabajador.

El ultimo rehén se halla de rodillas debajo de la luz de un poste con un dragón purpura armado vigilándolo, un gran contenedor se halla detrás de ambos, Mikey se sube sobre el contenedor y ubicándose encima del criminal hace un movimiento de lucha libre y cae sobre él dejándolo fuera de combate, pero eso pone en alerta al trabajador cautivo.

⸺¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

⸺No te preocupes amigo estas a salvo⸺ el hombre se quita la venda de los ojos y al voltear solo ve al criminal inconsciente, este se levanta y se va del lugar.

⸺¡Genial hermanos les mostramos quien manda!⸺ dice Mikey emocionado.

⸺¿De dónde habrá sacado Hun a estos tipos? ¿Del mercado de baratijas?⸺ bromea Rafael

⸺No lo sé, pero algo es seguro no van a llegar muy lejos en los Dragones purpura⸺ continua Donatello.

⸺Muy bien vamos, Hun y sus hombres están dentro⸺ dice Leonardo así que todas se dirigen al galpón y entran por una ventana en la parte de arriba.

Adentro, Hun y sus hombres esperan noticias de afuera sin saber que las tortugas los vigilan desde arriba, de pronto las puertas del galpón se abren y entra uno de los nuevos miembros de los dragones purpura todo golpeado y sosteniéndose el brazo, Hun lo mira y le habla.

⸺¿Qué ocurre? Más vale que sean buenas noticias⸺ el guardia habla.

⸺Los hombres están fuera de combate no vimos que nos golpeó, los rehenes fueron liberados y todo es un desastre⸺ Hun se acomoda los lentes.

⸺¿Con que sí?⸺ Hun se aproxima al hombre y le mete una pata en la cara y lo estrella contra a puerta dejándolo inconsciente los otros dragones purpura se quedan sorprendidos⸺ Le advertí que me dieras buenas noticias⸺ él se suena los nudillos y se voltea⸺ Es hora de ponerse serios⸺ Tsoi le habla.

⸺¿Señor que vamos hacer? Las tortugas ya vienen⸺ Hun lo mira de reojo.

⸺Deja que sea yo el que me preocupe por ello⸺ los hombres caminan hacia una puerta⸺ Ustedes van a quedarse aquí bien quietos y atentos a esos fenómenos, tendrán que pasar por aquí y su trabajo es detenerlos, de lo contrario terminaran como ese idiota de allá. Créanlo.

⸺¿A… adónde va?⸺ pregunta Fong.

⸺¿Yo? Solo voy a preparar una sorpresa para ellos, una vez que acaben con ustedes. No es que no tenga confianza total en ustedes… es que no la tengo, en absoluto⸺ las tortugas se mueven por las vigas del techo viéndolos.

⸺Ese Hun en verdad es malo ¿Viste lo que le hizo a ese tipo?⸺ dice Mikey.

⸺A él poco le importan sus hombres⸺ continua Donatello.

Hun y los dragones purpura llegan a una puerta, este les habla a sus hombres⸺ Ahora quédense aquí y hagan su trabajo⸺ Hun cruza la puerta y deja a los tres atrás, estos hablan entre sí.

⸺Ahora a esperar a que esas tortugas aparezcan⸺ dice Fong.

⸺Ya quiero que lleguen, pagaran por lo que nos hicieron la otra noche⸺ dice Sid molesto.

⸺Voy a enseñarles a no meterse con nosotros⸺ las tortugas los oyen desde arriba.

⸺¿Nos encargamos de esos tres?⸺ pregunta Rafael con sus sais en sus manos.

⸺No, no tenemos tiempo para eso. Debemos ir por Hun⸺ dice Leonardo, en eso las tortugas bajan al piso con sumo silencio, mientras estos siguen hablando.

⸺Hun tendrá esos "nuevos reclutas" pero nada supera a los originales tres ¿verdad?⸺ dice Fong.

⸺Vamos a probarle a Hun que somos más que capaces⸺ afirma Sid.

⸺Las tortugas no pasaran por aquí⸺ en eso las tortugas se les escabullen por detrás sin que ninguno se dé cuenta.

Cruzando la puerta las tortugas se hallan con una especie de almacén, lleno de cajas, barriles y equipos de montacargas.

⸺Vaya montón de idiotas⸺ dice Rafael.

⸺Pobres, casi siento lastima por ellos, casi⸺ dice Mikey jugando.

⸺Atentos⸺ ordena Leonardo⸺ Presiento que este lugar no esta tan solo como aparenta⸺ Leonardo ve a lo lejos y ve aparecer de detrás de una pila de cajas un hombre armado con un tubo y una linterna⸺ Como temí aquí también hay dragones.

⸺Descuida nos encargaremos de ellos como a los otros⸺ indica Rafael⸺ las tortugas de inmediato van a lo alto y desde ahí empiezan a ver a sus objetivos. Abajo los hombres no sospechan que son observados por los mutantes. Dos de los hombres se ponen cerca uno del otro y empiezan a hablar.

⸺Oye ¿Alguna vez has visto a esas tortugas de las que tanto habla Hun?⸺ le pregunta uno al otro.

⸺No la verdad y eso que llevo mucho tiempo en esta ciudad⸺ le responde.

⸺Bueno yo una vez vi una cosa parecida a una ardilla monstruo irse por la tapa de una alcantarilla.

⸺¿Qué? ¿Una ardilla monstruo? ¿Estás de broma verdad?⸺ le contesta el otro incrédulo.

⸺No te miento amigo. Esta ciudad es muy rara. Ya no solo hallas lagartos en las alcantarillas.

⸺Rayos⸺ luego de terminar su conversación ambos hombres reanudan su trabajo de patrullaje.

En las sombras las tortugas se ubican para sorprender a los hombres, Mikey se prepara para sorprender a un par de guardias que están cerca de una pared, cuando de pronto Mikey siente algo en su interior.

⸺Oh, oh, la pizza de anchoas…está volviendo por su venganza⸺ él trata de aguantar. Encima de una viga Rafael observa a un hombre que pasa justo por debajo cuando ve a Mikey y la cara que tiene.

⸺Él no va…no lo va hacer ¿o sí?⸺ Mikey trata de aguantar, pero ya no puede más y eructa abajo los dos hombres se miran.

⸺Oye salud⸺ dice uno.

⸺No fui yo⸺ le contesta su compañero.

⸺¿Ah no? ¿Entonces quien…?⸺ de pronto otro eructo se oye y los dos hombres ven hacia arriba uno alumbra con una linterna y ven a la tortuga.

⸺Lo siento debió ser algo que comí.⸺ dice Mikey tratando de sobrellevar el hecho de ser descubierto.

⸺¡Intrusos! ¡Aquí!⸺ grita uno de los hombres, en eso Mikey baja y golpea al guardia que dio la alarma.

⸺Muere fenómeno⸺ el otro intenta golpear a la tortuga, pero el reptil lo esquiva y devuelve el golpe con sus nunchakus.

⸺¡Ah! ¿Qué les pareció…⸺de pronto los demás guardias rodean a Mikey⸺…eso?

⸺Es una de esas tortugas⸺ dice uno de los guardias.

⸺¿Qué hacemos?⸺ pregunta otro.

⸺Ustedes oyeron a Hun "si ven algo parecido a una tortuga macháquenlo".

⸺Bien⸺ los hombres se acercan de a poco a Mickey con sus armas.

⸺Oh, chicos…creo que necesito apoyo⸺ en eso desde arriba aparecen Leo, Rafa y Donnie listos para pelear con sus armas listas.

⸺Bien hasta ahí llego el sigilo⸺ dice Donatello.

⸺Dale las gracias al estómago de Mickey⸺ dice Rafael sarcástico.

⸺Oye Rafa no es enteramente mi culpa es culpa también de la pizza.

⸺Oh, por dios⸺ Rafa solo gira la cabeza.

⸺Atención, prepárense para pelear⸺ ordena Leonardo en pose de pelea.

⸺Miren hay más de ellas⸺ denota uno de los guardias.

⸺Si ya lo noté, no esperemos a que aparezcan más y acábenlas⸺ entonces los hombres se lanzan contra las tortugas.

Uno de los criminales armado con un tubo ataca a Rafa, pero la tortuga esquiva los ataques y luego usando sus sais sujeta al hombre por la camisa y lo golpea en el rostro tirándolo al piso y dejándole una cortada en la cara. Mientras Leonardo pelea con dos a la vez usando sus espadas katanas uno lo intenta atacar con sus puños mientras que otro lo ataca usando un bate de madera, Leo corta el bate sin problemas y después lo patea en el estómago para luego rematarlo con una pata lateral; el otro viene por detrás e intenta asestar un golpe, pero Leo lo sujeta de la pierna y luego lo azota contra unas cajas de maderas. Donnie se enfrenta a un hombre que tiene un tubo y tras desarmarlo usando su bastón Bõ le da varios golpes primero en la pierna, luego en el hombro derecho, luego en el estómago y por último en el rostro eso lo deja fuera de combate en un instante. Mikey se las arregla con los dos guardias que lo descubrieron, estos están portando cuchillos y se lanzan contra la tortuga que esquiva lo ataques con los cuchillos para luego contratacar con una patada o un golpe de sus nunchakus; ya enojados los maleantes se lanzan salvajemente contra la tortuga pero, esta hábilmente los desarma y hace que los cuchillos se claven en el techo, luego usando sus nunchakus los golpea a ambos en el cuerpo, al primero lo acaba dándole en el rostro y al segundo los va golpear en las piernas, pero a último minuto el ataque se desvía y golpea al hombre en la entrepierna.

⸺Uhhh…hombre perdón, yo no quería…⸺ dice Mikey apenado viéndole la cara de shock al hombre, este solo se cae a un lado.

⸺Buen movimiento Mikey, acabaste con él con estilo⸺ le dice Rafael felicitando a su hermano⸺ Ya acabamos con todos los guardias.

⸺Espera que cuento⸺ dice Mikey y entonces empieza a contar a los guardias caídos⸺ Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis…esperen ¿Que no eran siete?⸺ en eso un hombre sale de las sombras con un cuchillo en la mano, pero recibe un golpe en el rostro por parte de Rafael cayendo desmayado, Rafa solo se sopla puño sin inmutarse.

⸺Y con ese son siete⸺ dice Rafael tranquilamente.

⸺Pero no hay rastro de Hun, él los dejo atrás para que nos distrajeran⸺ indica Donatello.

⸺No puede ir muy lejos solo hay que…⸺ Leonardo escucha pasos y ordena⸺ ¡Ocúltense todos!

Entonces por la puerta de entrada salen los tres dragones purpura, Fong, Sid y Tsoi viendo todo el desastre⸺ ¡¿Qué demonios paso aquí?!⸺ dice Fong sorprendido.

⸺Esto no pinta nada bien, hay que decirle a Hun⸺ sugiere Sid.

⸺¿Éstas loco?⸺ le dice Tsoi⸺ Ya oíste lo que dijo antes.

⸺De todas formas, se enterará⸺ dice Fong.

⸺¿Quién se lo va decir?⸺ pregunta Sid.

⸺Yo se lo dije la última vez⸺ contesta Tsoi.

⸺Yo se lo dije la vez anterior esa…⸺ los tres se van del lugar por una puerta dejándola abierta.

⸺Perfecto, ellos nos llevaran directo hasta Hun⸺ Leonardo y las demás tortugas van por el mismo camino tras los dragones purpura.

Ocultas en las sombras las tortugas se adentran más en el gran almacén viendo más cajas y equipos almacenados, en eso se percatan de lo tranquilo que esta todo.

⸺Esto no huele nada bien⸺ dice Rafael.

⸺Si, es un silencio…muy incómodo⸺ dice Donatello.

Las tortugas pasan entre un par pilas de cajas y no se percatan de alguien en las sombras que las observa, esta persona habla por una radio.

⸺Ahora⸺ hombres tatuados operando montacargas chocan contra las pilas haciendo que se derrumben.

⸺¡Cuidado se derrumba!⸺ grita Leonardo.

⸺¡Salgamos de aquí!⸺ grita igualmente Mikey y de inmediato todas corren para ponerse a salvo, las enormes cajas caen liberando una gran nube de polvo al impactar contra el suelo. Cuando todo se calma se ve que las cajas obstruyeron el camino por el que vinieron las tortugas.

⸺¿Están todos bien?⸺ pregunta Leonardo.

⸺Si⸺ contesta Donatello, ayudando a Mikey a levantarse.

⸺Eso estuvo cerca⸺ dice la tortuga de bandana naranja⸺ Un poco más y somos tortillas de tortuga.

⸺Eso no fue para nada casual⸺ dice Rafael.

⸺Estoy de acuerdo Rafa, más bien esto parece…

⸺Una trampa⸺ todas oyen una voz y al voltear ven a la persona que orquesto todo desde las sombras⸺ Aunque no me esperaba que fuesen aplastados, eso hubiera sido demasiado fácil⸺ se trata de Hun quien además está rodeado de sus hombres.

⸺Se terminó Hun, entréganos el fragmento ahora mismo, no dejaremos que ni tú ni Destructor lo tengan⸺ dice Leonardo apuntándole con su espada, este sin inmutarse se acomoda sus lentes.

⸺¿Se creen lo bastante fuertes para retarme a mí y a mi ejercito?

⸺Claro que sí, considerando que les pateamos antes el trasero⸺ dice desafiante Rafael⸺ Entrega la roca y no los lastimaremos demasiado.

⸺Están muy seguros de eso ¿no?⸺ Hun se pone en pose de pelea de artes marciales al frente de sus hombres⸺ ¡Acábenlos muchachos!

⸺Ya rugiste⸺ dice Rafael y todas las tortugas desenfundan sus armas y se lanzan al ataque y sus secuaces de Hun hacen lo propio iniciando una gran batalla. Rafael sin pensarlo dos veces va directo a atacar al líder de los dragones purpura, este gustoso acepta el reto, la tortuga lanza un golpe, pero este es desviado por Hun quedando luego frente a frente.

⸺¿Me pregunto cómo te verás una vez que te arranque ese caparazón de tu cuerpo?⸺ dice Hun sonriendo.

⸺Y yo me pregunto cómo te verás sin dientes⸺ Rafa lanza un golpe con sus sais pero Hun evita el golpe sin mucho esfuerzo, Rafa lanza más golpes pero estos son evitados una y otra vez por Hun⸺ Ya verás…espera a que te…alcance⸺ Hun retrocediendo un poco lanza un puñetazo que le da de lleno en el caparazón a Rafa tirando al suelo, Rafa hace un esfuerzo y se levanta solo para ver a Hun haciéndole señas con la mano para que venga por él, la tortuga se lanza de nuevo al ataque, mientras las demás tortugas combaten a los otros matones.

Mikey pelea con tres sujetos a la vez, estos le acorralan contra una pila de tanques de metal, la tortuga los mantiene a raya con sus nunchak, pero los hombres se acercan con sus armas en mano, la tortuga retrocede y en eso su caparazón toca la pila tras él en eso se le ocurre una idea.

⸺Oigan dragones una pregunta ¿De aquí van al salón de tatuajes? Porque me imagino que esas pintas llevara tiempo mantenerlas⸺ ante el comentario los hombres atacan, Mikey da un salto de rana saltando encima de uno de los matones ubicándose detrás de los criminales, entonces separando sus nunchakus revela una cadena y un garfio, él lanza el garfio en la cadena que sostiene la pila de tubos; entonces estos se vienen abajo encima de los hombres⸺ Uhhh… me parece que necesitaran algo para esos moretones.

Leonardo se encuentra rodeado por cuatro enemigos armados, él tiene sus katanas en posición de ataque, los hombres se preparan para atacarlo; al notar esto Leo cierra los ojos y respira lentamente concentrándose, los criminales se mantienen a la expectativa mirándose unos a otros, entonces todos se ponen de acuerdo y atacan al mismo tiempo, entonces Leonardo simplemente gira de manera circular con sus espadas consiguiéndole dar todos los oponentes, estos sueltan sus armas y caen al suelo sin conciencia.

Entre tanto con Donatello tiene a cuatro oponentes de los que encargarse⸺ Vamos por él⸺ dice uno de los matones y proceden a atacar, la tortuga gira su bastón Bö y los ataca uno a uno; al primero le da en el abdomen, luego en las piernas logrando tirarlo al suelo y por ultimo le mete una patada en la cara; el segundo intenta golpearlo con un palo lleno clavos, Donnie sin problemas esquiva los ataques y logra golpearlo en el rostro con el arma dejándolo noqueado; el tercero se le viene encima con una espada pero la tortuga usa su arma como una pértiga y salta sobre el criminal ubicándosele detrás de él, para entonces empezar a golpearlo varias veces en el pecho y finalmente en la cabeza; el ultimo se le viene por detrás a Donnatello con un cuchillo, pero la tortuga sin inmutarse esquiva los cuchilladas y de un movimiento lo golpea en la mano desarmándolo y tomando aire lo golpea en el rostro con el bastón dejándolo fuera de combate.

⸺ ¿Por aquí estoy listo y ustedes?

⸺Yo estoy bien⸺ dice Leo acercándose.

⸺Lo mismo digo⸺ dice Mikey⸺ Y debo decir que estuvo muy fácil⸺ en eso se oyen ruidos de puños chocando y sonidos de pelea.

⸺Oh no, Rafa⸺ ellos ven que Rafael sigue peleando con Hun⸺ ¡Vamos!⸺ todos corren a auxiliar a su hermano.

Mientras tanto Rafael y Hun siguen con su duelo, pero la tortuga ninja estaba notablemente más cansada que su oponente el cual apenas si empezaba a sudar⸺ ¿Qué ocurre, comienzas a sentir el calor tortuga?

⸺¡En tus sueños!⸺ Rafa ataca, pero falla el golpe y Hun le mete una patada en la pierna y otra en un costado que lo tira al suelo. Rafael se trata de levantar, pero Hun le pone el pie encima.

⸺¿Creo que llego la hora de desmembrarte tortuga⸺ le dice este con sus anillos con garras apuntándole al rostro, de pronto una cadena aparece y sujeta por el brazo a Hun y lo hala con fuerza sacando de encima de la tortuga⸺ ¿¡Pero que!?

⸺¡No tan rápido!⸺ se trata de Mikey que lo detiene con su cadena⸺ Antes tendrás que pasar por encima nuestro.

⸺Bien Mikey sujétalo todo lo que puedas, Donnie ve a socorrer a Rafa, yo voy por Hun⸺ siguiendo el plan de su hermano Donnie va a ver a Rafael.

⸺¿Rafa estas bien?

⸺¿A ti que te parece?⸺ le pregunta sarcástico Rafael.

Leonardo se prepara para enfrentar a Hun mientras Mikey aún lo tiene sujeto por el brazo, Leo tiene sus espadas listas⸺ Esta vez no escaparas Hun, pagaras por lo que has hecho⸺ le dice serio y molesto.

⸺Te preocupas por los tuyos ¿no? Eso es bastante admirable, pero…⸺ Hun sujeta la cadena de firmemente y dando un fuerte jalón hace perder el equilibrio a Mikey logrando liberarse de su agarre⸺ …te hace más débil⸺ el dragón purpura se lanza al ataque al igual que Leo y ambos quedan entrelazados por sus anillos y espadas respectivamente. Ambos forcejean el uno con el otro hasta que Leo los separa entonces empieza un intercambio de golpes con sus armas, Leo intenta darle con sus espadas a Hun, pero este logra esquivar las estocadas al tiempo que lanza patadas y puños de regreso. Hun lanza una fuerte patada y Leo se cubre poniendo sus espadas en forma de X, de inmediato Leo ataca con sus katanas y luego con una patada para hacer retroceder a Hun quien se cubre con sus brazos.

⸺¡Leo!⸺ al escuchar su nombre la tortuga voltea y ve a Mikey corriendo hacia él, Leo sabe que significa y se agacha para que su hermano pase por encima de él, eso toma por sorpresa a Hun quien recibe una patada en el pecho⸺ ¿Qué dices hermano los dos juntos?

⸺Adelante⸺ Ambos empiezan a luchar contra Hun, Mikey usa una combinación de patadas con sus nunchakus, mientras Leo usa sus katanas, pero Hun no se inmuta antes sus dos oponentes.

⸺¡Sucios mutantes no me importa cuántos sean los acabare a todos!⸺ Hun responde, pero las tortugas trabajando juntas logran asestar varios golpes. Este responde con furia, las tortugas esquivan las patadas y los golpes de Hun, que lo obligan a retroceder.

⸺¡Muy bien sigue así Mikey!⸺ Leo sigue lanzando estocadas con sus katanas. Pero Hun se las arregla para evitarlas, luego toma por el brazo a Leo y lo avienta a un lado.

⸺¡Voy aplastar sus caparazones!⸺ dice Hun lanzando puñetazos.

⸺¿Aplastar caparazones?⸺ a Mikey se le ocurre una idea⸺ ¿Oye Leo que tal si hacemos la táctica de pelea número 15?⸺ pregunta Mikey.

⸺Oh, bien pensado⸺ las tortugas se colocan a cada lado de Hun y empiezan a lanzar puos y patadas de manera coordinada.

⸺¡Ahí te va Leo!⸺ Mikey lanza a una patada que manda a Hun hacia Leonardo.

⸺¡Lo tengo!⸺ Leo lanza un puñetazo que manda Hun de vuelta Mikey.

⸺¡Ya basta!⸺ Hun trata de golpear a Mikey, pero falla.

⸺Uhhh…casi⸺ Leonardo le mete una patada por la espalda a Hun⸺ ¡Y ahora!⸺ Mickey le da a Hun en el pecho con sus nunchakus. Hun lanza una patada, pero las tortugas lo evitan y entonces empiezan a golpearlo juntos⸺ ¡Patada descendente!⸺ Mikey golpea a Hun en la cabeza y le quita lo lentes rompiéndoselos contra el suelo.

⸺Acabemos con esto⸺ Mikey y Leonardo se colocan a cada lado de Hun y dándole la espalda chocan sus caparazones dejando a Hun en medio, haciendo un gran daño, luego golpean unísono a Hun y lo manda volando contra unas cajas.

⸺¡Si! Y por eso esta táctica se llama ¡El Shellshoked!⸺ dice Mikey chocando los cinco con Leo.

⸺Ahora tenemos que recuperar el…⸺ en eso se oye un quejido que viene de atras⸺… ¡Rafa!⸺ las tortugas se acercan a donde esta Donnie para ver como esta su hermano, dejando solo a Hun. Al llegar Rafael ya estaba de pie.

⸺¿Rafa estas bien?⸺ pregunta Mikey.

⸺Otro… Qué tal si dejan de estar preocupados por mí por un minuto y se concentran en la misión ¿Les parece?

⸺Bueno pues te tenemos buenas noticias, le dimos su merecido a Hun⸺ dice Mikey entusiasmado.

⸺¿A sí? ¿Y lograron recuperar el dichoso fragmento?

⸺Aún no.

⸺¿Aún no? ¿Y que están esperando?

⸺Tranquilo, ya vamos a eso, además Hun no ira a ningún…⸺ pero cuando todos voltean Hun no estaba donde lo dejaron⸺ Oigan ¿A dónde se metió?⸺ en eso se oye una ventana rompiéndose y al asomarse ven a Hun escapando.

⸺¡Buena genios!⸺ dice Rafael.

⸺Bien lo admito eso fue nuestra culpa⸺ las cuatro tortugas salen por la misma ventana entrando de nuevo al muelle y reiniciando la persecución de Hun

⸺No puedo creer que se les hayas escapado⸺ dice Rafael.

⸺Fue solo un error Rafa, todos los cometemos⸺ le dice Mikey.

Las tortugas se mueven por el lugar y no tarden en encontrarse con más dragones purpura armados con armas de fuego haciendo guardia.

⸺Genial más de estos tipos.

⸺¿Saben lo que significa chicos?⸺ pregunta Mickey⸺ Es momento del sigilo ninja⸺ este dice la frase como que con un tono de misterio.

⸺¿Y es necesario que lo digas de esa forma?⸺ le pregunta Rafael.

Las tortugas se mueven por las sombras para no ser detectadas, en el lugar hay cuatro guardias; dos ubicados bajo una lámpara y otros dos ubicados bajo otra lámpara, los hombres empiezan a hablar entre ellos.

⸺¿Oye viste lo apresurado que iba Hun?⸺ dice uno.

⸺Si y se veía algo lastimado, creo que esas tortugas le hicieron pasar un mal rato, no le digas que digas que dije eso⸺ en eso Rafael y Donatello aparecen por detrás de los hombres y sujetándolos por la boca los someten hasta dejarlos inconscientes.

Debajo de la otra lámpara se encuentran los otros dos guardias quienes también están hablando⸺ ¿Oye que sabes de esos tres que estaban con Hun antes?

⸺¿Esos tres? Nada solo que eran los únicos miembros de los dragones purpura antes que nosotros, y que no hacían muy bien su trabajo, las tortugas siempre los golpeaban.

⸺Pues yo escuche que una vez obtuvieron súper-poderes.

⸺¿Esos tres? No inventes.

⸺Es verdad mi fuente es muy confiable.

⸺Ay si ¿Quién es tu fuente?

⸺No puedo decirte es secreta.

⸺Lo que tú digas⸺ sin que se diesen cuenta Leonardo y Mikey se les vienen por detrás, entonces ambos golpean a los ladrones por la nuca lo que nos deja noqueados en el acto.

⸺Buenas noches⸺ dice burlón la tortuga de la bandana naranja, después de encargarse de los guardias las tortugas siguen su camino. Más adelante las tortugas se hallan con una bifurcación un camino lleva por el borde del muelle y el otro atreves de un almacén⸺ ¿Oigan que camino habrá tomado Hun?

⸺Podría ser cualquiera⸺ dice Leonardo, Donatello continua.

⸺Hun puede estar herido, pero nos lleva ventaja, si no nos apuramos se nos adelantara.

⸺Apártense esto tiene fácil solución⸺ dice Rafael poniéndose en frente⸺ Nos separaremos y el que encuentre a Hun le parte su bonita cara.

⸺Buen plan Rafa. Bien Donni, tú y yo iremos por aquí⸺ indicando el camino del almacen⸺ Y Mikey y Rafa por ahí⸺ indicando el camino del muelle⸺ ¡Adelante!

Así las tortugas forman dos equipos, Donatello y Leonardo se dirigen al gran almacén donde se guardan botes en desuso, equipos de carga y demás materiales; el lugar parece desierto y no hay señales de peligro. El silencio fue roto cuando se escucha un ruido de un metal cayendo al suelo.

⸺Leo.

⸺Si, Donnie lo escuche⸺ ambos sacan sus armas y miran a todos lados, pero lo único que ven son los botes apilados en el lugar⸺ ¿Dónde están?⸺ en eso algo sale volando en dirección a Leonardo y este lo desvía con su espada⸺ ¡Nos atacan!⸺ mas objetos son lanzados en dirección a las tortugas Leonardo golpe los objetos con sus katanas mientras que Donatello hace girar su bastón, al detenerse Donnie ve que hay algo clavado en él.

⸺Una estrella ninja ¿En serio?

⸺Salgan y peleen ¡O será que Hun contrato cobardes?

⸺¿A quién le dices cobarde?⸺ del interior de los botes y de las sombras aparecen varios hombres tatuados y armados con cuchillos, bates y tubos. Las tortugas se colocan caparazón con caparazón.

⸺Parece que Hun no quiere que lo sigamos⸺ dice Donatello.

⸺Bueno sabíamos que no iba a ser fácil⸺ continua Leonardo.

⸺¡Vamos por ellos!⸺ los hombres se lanzan contra las tortugas y estos se ponen en pose de defensa y cuando los oponentes están más cerca los dos inician su ataque.

Mientras con Mikey y Rafa, estos se encuentran moviéndose sigilosos por la zona costera del muelle, lo único que escuchan es el sonido de las olas golpeando las defensas y los pilares de concreto. En eso se topan con hombres armados que están vigilando el lugar, ambos hermanos saben que no deben llamar la atención del enemigo, entonces a Rafa se le ocurre un plan muy astuto y se lo comenta a Mikey en el oído y tras estar de acuerdo lo ponen en acción. Uno de los guardias escucha algo, y se aproxima al origen del sonido con cautela, sacando una linterna no ve nada.

⸺Sera mi imaginación⸺ el hombre vuelve a su sitio debajo del farol, pero al llegar nota que el otro guardia ha desaparecido⸺ Pero ¿qué? ¿A dónde se fue?

⸺¡Al agua patos!⸺ dice Mickey desde a arriba del farol y balanceándose le mete una pata al hombre en el pecho y lo avienta del muelle al mar.

⸺¡¿Mikey que parte de "trabajo sigiloso" es la que no entendiste?!⸺ dice Rafael limpiándose las manos luego de encargarse del otro guardia.

⸺Lo siento hermano solo se me salió, pero aun así resulto ¿no?

⸺¡Te pudo haber puesto una bala en el cerebro…! Como sea, vamos los otros nos esperan más adelante.

⸺Ok, me pregunto si los demás se están divirtiendo tanto como nosotros.

Volviendo al almacén Donatello, hace un movimiento con su bastón con el que deja fuera de combate al último de los dragones purpura, el resto estaba en el suelo derrotados luego de la pelea con él y Leonardo.

⸺Me pregunto si Rafa y Mickey se la están pasando también como nosotros⸺ dice Leonardo con una actitud bastante relajada.

⸺Conociéndolos es lo más probable⸺ los dos ven que no quedan más enemigos en el lugar⸺ Si hay guardias significa que nos estamos acercando.

Las dos tortugas se adentran en el almacén de botes y no pasa mucho tiempo antes de ver a mas enemigos, tres guardias que permanecen inmóviles con armas de fuego y reflectores en las paredes que se mueven iluminando el lugar, las tortugas de inmediato se ocultan detrás de un bote evitando la luz.

⸺Ninguno de esos tipos nos debe ver, debemos permanecer en las sombras⸺ dice Leo.

⸺No son muchos, por suerte⸺ Donnie nota que los reflectores no iluminan todo el lugar⸺ Leo, creo que ya sé cómo sorprenderlos, usaremos esos instantes en que la luz se mueve y nos acercaremos a esos tipos, los acabaremos uno por uno.

⸺Excelente plan Donnie, hagámoslo⸺ cuando los reflectores se mueven las tortugas se aproximan y se ocultan tras otro bote antes de que la luz vuelva, de nuevo cuando la luz se mueve los dos se mueven y se ocultan detrás de una pila de bidones, justo en ese instante un guardia se coloca enfrente de la pila dándoles la espalda, y cuando la luz de nuevo se mueve Donatello sujeta al hombre por la camisa lo halándolo hacia atrás y Leo entonces lo golpea en el rostro, posteriormente lo ocultan detrás de los bidones.

⸺Bien funciona, vamos por el siguiente⸺ repitiendo otra vez la táctica, los dos se mueven hasta ubicarse detrás de un contenedor de basura, cuando la luz vuelve a pasar se mueven hasta un contenedor que contiene metros de sogas y cuerdas, en eso otro guardia se mueve hasta donde están ellos sin percatarse de su presencia, en el movimiento de ida y vuelta del reflector el hombre ya ha desaparecido. Las tortugas se mueven hasta donde está el ultimo guardia que está cerca de la salida, ellos se desplazan rápidos, pero sigilosos, aunque ya que estaban más cerca del reflector la tarea era un tanto más difícil. Las tortugas se mueven, usando botes apilados como cobertura, para luego pasar a ocultarse rápido detrás de unas defensas de concreto, entonces se ubican justo detrás del ultimo guardia, entonces Leo toma al sujeto por la boca y la nariz haciéndole perder el conocimiento rápidamente; luego lo dejan detrás de las defensas.

⸺Y con esos son todos⸺ dice Leonardo⸺ De nuevo gran idea la que tuviste Donnie.

⸺Descuida Leo ahora aprovechemos el tiempo y salgamos de aquí.

⸺Bien, lo más probable es que Mikey y Rafa ya nos estén esperando, vamos⸺ Leonardo y Donatello cruzan la puerta saliendo del almacén.

Mientras tanto con Mikey y Rafa se hallaban rodeados por cuatro enemigos, que están armas dos con armas básicas como: un bate con clavos, una llave inglesa, un mazo y unos cuchillos; los dos hermanos están caparazón con caparazón con sus armas listas.

⸺Rafa repíteme de nuevo ¿Por qué no sorprendimos a estos tipos como hicimos con los otros?⸺ pregunta Mikey.

⸺Porque de esta forma ahorramos más tiempo y porque es mucho más divertido patear traseros directamente, además estos no están armados.

⸺¿No están armados?

⸺Tú me entendiste.

⸺¡Acabémoslos!⸺ los hombres se lanzan al ataque.

⸺¡Vamos!⸺ Rafael toma a su hermano del brazo y le hace dar vueltas, este empieza a meter patadas en el pecho a sus oponentes tirándolos a todos al suelo.

⸺¡Vamos a hacerlo!⸺ los hombres se levantan y comienzan de nuevo, Rafael comienza a forcejear con uno que tiene un palo con clavos, y desequilibrando al tipo lo golpea con su rodilla en el estómago y luego le mete un puñetazo en el rostro con todas sus fuerzas tirándolo al suelo.

⸺ Ahí tienes, buen provecho⸺ en eso por detrás de Rafa aparece el que tiene cuchillos y empieza a atacar lanzando tajos⸺ ¿Quieres ver cuáles son más filosas?⸺ dice Rafael mostrando sus sais.

Mientras tanto Mikey lucha con el que tiene la llave inglesa⸺ ¿Crees que puedes pegarme? ¿Eh? ¿Eh? Mira… soy un rayo⸺ Mikey bromea con el tipo y cuando este ataca, retrocede y lo comienza a golpearlo con sus nunchakus en el cuerpo, pero el hombre se cubre con la llave inglesa⸺ Nada mal⸺ Mikey entonces golpea al matón en sus piernas y cuando este cae lo golpea en el pecho con su caparazón⸺ Y con esto estas…⸺ Mikey lo termina con un golpe en el rostro⸺…acabado ¿Bien ahora que queda?⸺ al voltear ve al del mazo que además de ser grande es también fornido⸺ Chico grande ¿Eh? Veamos que tienes⸺ el hombre balancea el mazo e intenta golpear a la tortuga, pero falla y golpea el concreto rompiéndolo⸺ Vaya…eres fuerte, parece que tendré que usar otra táctica contigo.

De vuelta con Rafael este intercambia movimientos con el de los cuchillos, ambos son rápidos y fieros al atacar, pero la tortuga de rojo no está dispuesta a perder⸺ Ya vas a ver… ¡AHHH!⸺ Rafael ataca con furia y entrelaza sus sais con los cuchillos del matón arriesgándose a salir herido, entonces hace un rápido movimiento y se los quita⸺ ¿Cómo te quedo el ojo?⸺ Rafael ataca y da varios golpes con sus sais y termina con una fuerte pata que manda al tipo contra un poste de luz⸺ En lo que a filo se refiere, nadie me gana⸺ Rafael hace girar sus sais y las guarda en su cinturón.

Otra vez con Mikey este está evitando ser golpeado por el mazo de su oponente⸺ ¡Oye estoy aquí!⸺ Mikey llama la atención del enorme matón quien hace girar el mazo para golpearlo, pero falla⸺ ¡No aquí!⸺ el hombre intenta otra vez, pero sin éxito y ya se notaba bastante cansado⸺ No perdón estoy aquí⸺ el hombre ya molesto usas dos manos para mover el mazo e intenta una vez más golpear a la tortuga⸺ Oh, vaya⸺ el mazo cae, pero él logra evadir el golpe⸺ Ahora es mi turno⸺ entonces la tortuga comienza a dar golpe, tras golpe, tras golpe al ya exhausto tipo⸺ Y para terminar⸺ haciendo una patada giratoria hacia atrás logra golpear al tipo en la mandíbula y eso lo deja K.O., el hombre que cae con fuerza al suelo⸺ Que tengas buenas noches.

⸺¿Ya acabaste?⸺ dice Rafael indicando que está listo para continuar, Mikey le responde moviendo la cabeza y el pulgar levantado; los dos se ponen en marcha. Más adelante se encuentran con un muro de concreto y unas escaleras que llevan a la parte de arriba de un almacén, al subirlas se encuentran con Leonardo y Donatello que están observando algo por unos binoculares, frente a ellos esta una zona del puerto donde se descargan contenedores de todo el mundo.

⸺Vaya hasta que por fin los alcanzamos ¿Hay algún rastro de…?

⸺ Rafa…⸺ Leo le hace una señal con el dedo para que no haga ruido⸺ Silencio por favor y ocúltense⸺ Rafael hace caso al igual que Mikey.

⸺¿Me pueden explicar que pasa?⸺ pregunta Rafael.

⸺Mejor velo tú mismo⸺ Leo le pasa sus binoculares⸺ Ahí ¿ves?⸺ le dice apuntándole con el dedo, la tortuga mira a lo lejos y entre unos contenedores ve a un grupo de dragones purpura armados apuntándoles a varias personas, cinco en total.

⸺Ya veo, esto no luce nada bien⸺ dice Rafael bajando los binoculares.

⸺Hun y el fragmento deben estar cerca, Donnie lo verifico en el reloj rastreador, pero no podemos dejar a esas personas en peligro.

⸺Estoy de acuerdo⸺ en eso los rehenes son movilizados a distintas partes del laberinto de contenedores, dos guardias cuidan a cada rehén⸺ Recuperar el fragmento para ese niño cabezón es importante, pero no podré dormir sabiendo que en el proceso hubo gente herida o peor.

⸺¿Cuál es el plan Leo?⸺ pregunta Mikey.

⸺Hay dos guardias por cada rehén diez en total, cada uno se dirigirá a liberar a uno sin ser visto por los guardias armados; permanezcan en las sombras ¿Estamos claros?⸺ los demás asienten con la cabeza⸺ Bien suerte.

Uno de los rehenes se encuentra de rodillas con la cara vendada, debajo de un poste de luz con varios contenedores apilados detrás; los dos guardias que lo vigilan permanecen atentos, uno hace una ronda alrededor de los contenedores para evitar que los sorprendan, el otro permanece estático. El guardia que hace la ronda gira en la esquina del contenedor y al ver que no hay nada se da la vuelta, pero en eso Mikey aparece por detrás y montándosele encima de los hombros le tapa la boca para que no grite y dando un movimiento hacia atrás hace girar al tipo y lo estrella contra el suelo. El otro guardia sin percatase sigue vigilando al rehén, en ese instante arriba del contendor Mikey prepara su cadena y haciéndola girar consigue enredar al hombre por el pecho inmovilizándolo y desarmándolo; en eso lo hala hacia arriba y una vez a su alcance de inmediato lo golpea dejándolo inconsciente. Luego baja al suelo y se acerca al rehén.

⸺Descuide amigo lo tengo.

⸺¿Quién eres?⸺ pregunta el hombre vendado.

⸺Es un poco difícil de explicar⸺ Mikey se sube a los hombros⸺ Solo piense que soy un amigable, pero secreto vecino que le cuida las espaldas⸺ entonces lleva al sujeto a la puerta más cercana y una vez a ahí lo libera⸺ Listo amigo puede irse.

⸺Gracias en serio no sé cómo…⸺ el hombre al quitarse la venda no ve a nadie⸺…bueno quien seas gracias.

En otro lugar, un rehén es puesto de rodillas dentro de uno de los contenedores por uno de los dragones purpura y después cierran la puerta dejándolo adentro. Los sujetos entonces empiezan a patrullar por los alrededores, un gran y potente reflector los mantiene bien iluminados para evitar ser sorprendidos. Oculto en las sombras Leonardo ve como uno de los hombres pasa por detrás del contenedor, este no lo puede atacar directamente ya que la luz del reflector delataría su posición al instante, pero nota que detrás del gran contenedor de metal se hace una sombra lo basten grande para cubrirlo, lo único que necesita es la oportunidad para escabullirse. Cuando el guardia se da la vuelta para volver a la entrada del contenedor Leo ve su oportunidad y se mueve rápido hasta la parte de atrás quedando en la sombra; en ese instante el otro guardia se dirige a la parte de atrás y al girar en la esquina es tomado por sorpresa por la tortuga que lo sujeta del rostro y los sofoca hasta hacerlo perder el conocimiento. El otro dragón purpura se aproxima de vuelta y al girar en la esquina es igualmente sorprendido por Leonardo que lo sujeta fuertemente por el cuello hasta que este pierde el conocimiento, así con los dos guardias derrotados la tortuga se enfoca en el rehén dentro del contenedor. Cuando las puertas se abren la persona adentro se pone nerviosa.

⸺¿¡Que quieren ahora!? ¡Por favor lo que sea que estén pensando no lo hagan! ¡Tengo familia!

⸺Descuide no vine a lastimarlo, vine fue a ayudarlo⸺ le dice Leonardo.

⸺¿Qué quién?⸺ el hombre no sabe quién le habla, Leonardo se monta al hombre en sus hombros y se lo lleva de ahí a salida más cercana.

⸺Aguante ya va estar a salvo⸺ ya en la salida el rehén es liberado⸺ Es libre de irse ahora.

⸺Muchas gracias, en serio yo…⸺ el sujeto ve que está hablando solo y se va por la salida.

El próximo rehén está retenido entre dos contenedores que lo mantienen oculto; los dos guardias armados, que además poseen linternas, buscan en todas partes cualquier movimiento sospechoso. Donatello se aproxima lenta y sigilosamente ubicándose detrás de un contenedor, debía tener cuidado de no ser visto por uno de los guardias. Él decide hacer un movimiento algo más osado de lo que acostumbra; rápidamente estudia las rutinas de los sujetos a la hora de patrullar, ve que los hombres se alejan unos cuatro metros del rehén y que uno de ellos tarde unos segundos más que el otro para voltearse y volver, además de que ninguno alumbra muy seguido hacia arriba, con todo eso Donatello formula un plan. Este su ubica encima de los contenedores con sumo silencio y espera a que los hombres se alejen el uno del otro, cuando los dos se voltean y quedando de frente Donatello baja al suelo y se acerca por detrás de uno, en el momento en que el otro guardia se voltea dándole la espalda a su compañero, Donnie aprovecha y ataca por detrás usando su bastón para dejar al guardia fuera de combate de un golpe seco; el otro guardia al escuchar el golpe se alarma, pero al voltear solo ve al rehén y a su compañero fuera de combate, el tipo se apresura a ver que le paso y al llegar y ver que esta inconsciente sabe que algo no está bien, pero antes de poder pensar que pasaba el hombre recibe un fuerte golpe en la cara que lo deja fuera de combate. El rehén que se halla atado se agita al no saber qué ocurre, aunque en eso escucha una voz.

⸺No se preocupe pronto estará a salvo⸺ le dice Donnie.

⸺¿Qué quién eres?

⸺No sé alarme estoy aquí para ayudar.

⸺¿Qué garantía tengo de que me dejaras ir en verdad?

⸺Solo mi palabra amigo⸺ Donatello se sube a los hombros al rehén⸺ Y créame que, para mí, mi palabra vale bastante⸺ la tortuga lleva al rehén a salvo a la salida y ahí lo libera, el hombre se quita la venda y ve que no hay nadie.

⸺Pues quien quiera que seas gracias por cumplir tu palabra⸺ el hombre se va del lugar.

Frente a una grúa se halla el próximo rehén, un reflector sobre uno de los costados de la grúa ilumina el lugar. Los dos guardias armados, luego de asegurar al rehén empiezan a vigilar, pero no saben que quien se dirige a ellos es Rafael. La tortuga observa todo sobre un contenedor cercano y decide que va tomar un enfoque si bien sigiloso, muy fulminante. Uno de los dragones purpura da una ronda de vigilancia alrededor de un contenedor mientras el otro se queda debajo del reflector junto a la persona cautiva, al doblar en la esquina queda fuera de la vista de su compañero y al amparo de la oscuridad, el guardia se da la vuelta para regresar y es entonces que Rafael aprovecha y se le aproxima por detrás, y usando la base de sus sais lo golpea en la nuca dejándolo fuera de combate. El otro que seguía vigilando al rehén se pregunta porque su compañero tarde mucho y va a ver que ocurrió, es cuando dobla en la esquina del contenedor; cuando es de pronto tomado fuertemente del cuello de su camisa y luego estrellado contra el costado de este por Rafael, luego de encargarse de los guardias la tortuga se dirige al rehén.

⸺Oye descuida ya estas a salvo⸺ le dice Rafael a la persona para tranquilizarla.

⸺¿Quién anda ahí?⸺ le pregunta.

⸺Soy el que vino a salvarlo así que tranquilito mientras lo saco de este lugar⸺ Rafael levanta al sujeto y lo lleva a la salida, una vez allí Rafa lo libera⸺ Listo⸺ el hombre se quita la venda y no ve a nadie con él.

⸺Yo mejor me largo de aquí⸺ el hombre se va corriendo.

⸺De nada⸺ dice Rafael antes de irse.

El último de los rehenes se encuentra siendo vigilado por dos guardias que se hallan debajo de una gran grúa del tipo pórtico, con un gran reflector iluminando la zona, encima de la grúa están Donatello y Leonardo quienes llegaron primero que sus hermanos y entre los dos se cuestionan como salvar al rehén sin ser vistos por los matones. Tras indagar un plan se ponen en marcha, lo que tienen en mente es arriesgado, pero valía la pena el riesgo para poder salvar a la persona cautiva. Los guardias no se alejan el uno del otro por mucho tiempo ni por mucha distancia por lo que sorprenderlos sería casi imposible. Las dos tortugas se hallan colgando de los cables observando atentamente los movimientos de los criminales, en el instante en que los dos se dan la espalda para alejarse las dos tortugas caen y atacan, los dragones purpura se voltean y ven a los mutantes, se preparan para disparar, pero las tortugas usan sus armas para desarmarlos y luego los derrotan con rapidez para evitar que dañen al rehén. Luego se dirigen al hombre de rodillas y con la cara vendada.

⸺Oiga amigo lo vamos a sacar de aquí, no se preocupe⸺ dice Leonardo al rehén.

⸺¿Son de la policía?⸺ pregunta el hombre.

⸺No exactamente⸺ le contesta Donatello, Leonardo se sube a sus hombros al rehén y lo lleva a la salida más próxima y lo desatan.

⸺Listo ya puede irse a casa amigo esta salvo.

⸺Muchas gracias yo…⸺ el hombre ve que está solo y sin hacerse muchas preguntas se va del lugar.

Con todos los rehenes liberados las tortugas se reúnen⸺ Buen trabajo todos⸺ dice Leonardo.

⸺Eso estuvo fantástico, salvamos a todos y les pateamos el trasero a esos dragones⸺ continua Mikey.

⸺Ahora que resolvimos este asunto de los rehenes podemos concentrarnos en Hun y el fragmento⸺ prosigue Donatello, en eso Rafael nota algo.

⸺Oigan miren eso⸺ todos voltean y ven algo de color dorado brillando a la distancia; todos suben a lo alto de grúa pórtico y desde ahí ven de que se trata⸺ Hablando del diablo⸺ las tortugas ven que se trata de Hun que se encuentra sobre una plataforma sosteniendo el fragmento en su mano, este les habla.

⸺¿¡Quieren esto fenómenos!?⸺ pregunta alzando el fragmento⸺ Vengan y tómenlo. Solo ustedes y yo, mano a mano⸺ este se retira.

⸺Eso suena atractivo para mi⸺ dice Rafael⸺ Vayamos de una vez.

⸺Bien es ahora o nunca ¡Ninjas en marcha!⸺ las tortugas corren hacia donde se encuentra Hun.

Al final llegan a un lugar donde hay varias pilas de contenedores, formando lo que parece un único pasillo, luego de un rato se aproximan a una estructura con balcones.

⸺Vaya hermanos este silencio sepulcral me pone nervioso⸺ dice Mickey.

⸺Si a mí igual⸺ sigue Donnie.

⸺Mantengan los ojos abiertos, lo más probables es que sea una…⸺ entonces varios reflectores se encienden⸺… ¡Trampa!⸺ todos ven alrededor y ven que hay hombres con armas apuntándoles desde los balcones y junto a ellos esta Hun.

⸺¡Sorpresa tortugas, bienvenidas a su funeral!⸺ el villano se dirige a sus hombres⸺ ¡Si ven que alguna de esas tortugas intenta hacer algo llénenlas de plomo!⸺ luego ve a las tortugas⸺ Los demás… ¡ACABENLAS!⸺ en el acto dos contenedores se abren y de ahí salen varios hombres, algunos sin armas y otros esgrimiendo bates, cuchillos, etc., las tortugas se ponen juntas formando un circulo.

⸺Si…esto es más o menos en lo que estaba pensado cuando veníamos hacia acá⸺ dice Rafael.

⸺¿Enserio? Yo pensaba en un helado con sabor a pizza⸺ dice Mickey.

⸺No me interesa⸺ le contesta Rafael tajantemente.

⸺Muy bien ninjas, mostrémosles a esto matones quienes somos⸺ dice Leo con sus katanas listas, los grupos se miran fijos.

⸺¡Ataquen!⸺ a la orden de Hun los dragones purpura atacan y las tortugas hacen lo propio.

La pelea se inicia y las tortugas se enzarzan cada uno con un oponente, Leo pelea contra dos dragones con espadas katanas como las de él; Rafael contra dos hombres a puño limpio y uno armado con unos cuchillos; Donatello contra un sujeto armado con una llave inglesa y otro armado con un bate de béisbol con clavos; y Mike contra uno que tiene manoplas de hierro en las manos y otro con un mazo. Leonardo lucha con sus oponentes bloqueando sus ataques con sus espadas y respondiendo luego con las suyas, uno de los matones lanza un corte horizontal, pero es detenido por las espadas de Leo luego este responde blandiendo su espada, pero el matón lo esquiva, entonces Leonardo hace un giro en el aire y cae con sus espadas apuntando en forma de X, el criminal como puede se cubre con su espada pero el arma sale volando por los aires, Leo entonces lo golpea en el pecho con su pie tirándolo al suelo, luego Leo va y lo patea en el rostro remontándolo, en ese instante el otro matón se le viene por atrás, pero Leonardo bloquea su ataque con sus espadas. Rafael se ve rodeado por sus oponentes, pero sin dejarse intimidar ataca a uno de los que están desarmados y esté le responde con una serie de puños y patadas, pero Rafael lo sujeta de la pierna y lo lanza contra el costado de uno de los contenedores; al otro se le abalanza encima y lo golpea con fuerza en el rostro dejando inconsciente en el acto, luego enfoca su atención en el que tiene los cuchillos estos empiezan a atacarse usando sus filosas armas, estas se entrelazan y ambos empiezan a forcejear para ver cuál de los dos sede. Donatello gira su bastón Bö atento a los movimientos de sus oponentes y cuando el que tiene una llave inglesa lo ataca, la tortuga lo esquiva y empieza a lanzar golpes con su bastón, pero su arma en un inicio no da en el blanco ya que el matón se cubre con la herramienta, Donni cambia de táctica y empieza lanzar golpes rápidos hacia los costados de su oponente, de esta forma logra dar varios golpes en el tipo y tras esquivar un golpe de la llave, lo golpea en el estómago y luego lo tira al suelo con el bastón, por ultimo lo golpea con fuerza en el pecho y lo deja fuera de combate; en ese momento se le viene por detrás el que tiene el bate con clavos a atacarlo y Donnie bloquea su ataque. Mikey entretanto pelea con sus nunchakus contra el que tiene manoplas de hierro, el matón lanza rápidos golpes a la tortuga con la intención de darle, pero la agilidad y estilo de pelea "únicos" de Mikey pone la pela pareja, la tortuga lanza sus ataques y logra conectar dos golpes en el estómago y espalda del criminal; este enojado ataca con una gran furia, pero de la nada la tortuga rueda por el suelo y luego hace una patada trasera con la que logra golpear en la mandíbula al sujeto lo que lo manda al suelo inconsciente, la tortuga hace una pequeña celebración cuando de pronto por detrás de él el que tiene el mazo lanza un golpe.

⸺¡Sera mejor que no se atrevan a perder!⸺ grita Hun desde arriba, los demás dragones vitorean con emoción viendo la pelea.

Rafael quien aún forcejea con el criminal armado con cuchillos hace un movimiento pateándole en la pierna y con eso lo saca de equilibrio, Rafa aprovecha entonces para golpearlos varias veces con sus armas, luego lo toma de la camisa, lo levanta y lo tira al suelo con fuerza acabando con él. Donatello se enfrenta al tipo con el bate con clavos en un intercambio de golpes, Donnie esquiva un golpe del bate, pero en eso el matón lanza un rodillazo y le da en el frente del caparazón a Donnie que lo manda de rodillas al suelo, al mirar hacia arriba ve que el matón está a punto de golpearlo, pero en ese instante retrocede y recuperándose vuelve a usa su bastón, pero esta vez para atacar las piernas de su oponente lo que lo saca de balance, posteriormente Donnie golpea las manos del tipo y le hace soltar el bate y luego lo empieza a golpear en todas partes con su arma y finalmente en el rostro cosa que lo deja totalmente fuera de combate. Mikey está en el suelo ya que por poco esquivó un poderoso ataque del tipo del mazo, la tortuga gira y se levanta antes de recibir otro golpe; entonces empieza el contra ataque aplicando certeros golpes a la espalda y los costados del matón, este gira el mazo para alejar a Mikey; luego de alejarse entonces Mickey desenfunda su arma secundaria el garfio y la cadena unida a una masa; cuando el tipo del mazo ataca Mikey usa la cadena para encadenar el palo del mazo e impedir que se mueva, ambos forcejean, pero el tipo ejerce una fuerza mayor y da un fuerte tirón a Mikey, pero esto es precisamente lo que quería la tortuga ya que en un instante sale volando y mete una patada en el estómago al tipo dejándolo sin oxígeno y soltando su arma, Mickey a provecha y ataca con su nunchakus en el rostro dejándolo fuera de combate. Ya solo quedaba Leonardo que seguía luchando contra el dragón purpura con katana, estos intercambian golpes de espadas enérgicamente, el dragón purpura ataca buscando apuñalar a Leo, pero este salta por encima de él y se ubica detrás metiéndole una patada por la espalda, el criminal ataca otra vez, pero esta vez Leo ataca con sus dos armas al mismo tiempo y con este movimiento desarma a su oponente y luego lo manda a volar con un golpe de sus espadas y cuando casi está por llegar al suelo Leo le mete una pata que lo manda contra el costado de un contenedor.

⸺¡Se acabó!⸺ dice Leo en pose de victoria.

⸺Y hasta ahí llego tu sorpresa Hun⸺ dice Rafael.

⸺Si, lo que sea podremos con el⸺ dice Mikey⸺ Hun solo permanece con la cara baja cuando de pronto se empieza a reír.

⸺¿Y eso?⸺ Rafael al igual que sus hermanos se intrigan ante la reacción del jefe criminal.

⸺¿Creen que esto termino fenómenos?⸺ pregunta Hun⸺ No tienen ni la menor idea de lo que les tengo preparados.

⸺¿Y ahora que se propone?⸺ pregunta Donatello.

⸺Lo que sea no será bueno⸺ continua Leonardo.

⸺¡Tu!⸺ Hun se dirige a uno de sus hombres⸺ Si tú, ven aquí⸺ el subordinado se acerca⸺ Dame tu arma⸺ él hombre obedece y la entrega⸺ Ahora de rodillas.

⸺¿Jefe?

⸺¡De rodillas!⸺ el hombre obedece de inmediato, Hun entonces empieza a caminar por detrás de él⸺ Verán tortugas aún hay una carta que no he jugado⸺ Hun busca en su bolsillo y extrae un recipiente que contiene un líquido brillante de color verde aqua⸺ Y no pensaba hacerlo, puesto que sería una carta muy arriesgada⸺ de su otro bolsillo extrae una pequeña jeringa⸺ Pero ustedes no me dejaron otra opción⸺ entonces Hun extrae él liquido con la jeringa y luego se lo inyecta en el cuello al hombre arrodillado ante él; las tortugas ven todo sin decir una palabra. Luego Hun pone al hombre de pie y luego lo empuja de la plataforma cayendo entonces al suelo donde están las tortugas, el hombre no parece moverse.

⸺¿Qué demonios? ¿Acaso él acaba de…?⸺ dice Mikey atónito ante lo que pasó.

⸺Que horrible⸺ dice Donatello ante aquello, pero entonces el cuerpo del hombre empieza a estremecerse con violencia

⸺¿Y ahora que está pasando?⸺ pregunta Rafael.

⸺Wow… eso… no luce nada bien⸺ al hombre le empiezan a brillar los ojos de color verde neón y las venas de su cuerpo igual, luego su cuerpo empieza a mutar y cambiar; sus brazos y piernas se estiran y ganan más musculatura de manera bestial; empiezan a surgir estructuras óseas por su cuerpo, su rostro se deforma en una horrible mueca y por último y le aparecen garras en manos y pies. Tras terminar la transformación el ser se pone de pie y es entonces que las tortugas ven que ahora tiene la altura de unos tres metros.

⸺¡¿Pero qué rayos es esa cosa?!⸺ pregunta Rafa entonces el ser lanza un poderoso rugido.

⸺¡Contemplen tortugas! ¡El ultimo desarrollo de los experimentos de Baxter Stockman!⸺ explica Hun⸺ Destructor le pidió a esa sucia mosca, que creara un nuevo tipo de arma, un soldado eficiente y capaz de destruirlas, pero lo que consiguió en cambio fue… esto⸺ la criatura babea y observa fijamente a las tortugas, entonces empieza a acercarse⸺ Destructor no desaprovecho el fracaso de Stockman, todo lo contrario, le pidió que hiciera más, y como pueden ver los resultados son… monstruosos⸺ el abominable ser ruge otra vez con los brazos levantados⸺ Stockman llama a esta droga, Hormona de Crecimiento de Mutageno.

⸺No puede ser⸺ dice Donatello aun atónito⸺ Es una mutación degenerativa avanzada, es algo inhumano⸺ dice Donnie.

⸺¡Sabía que eras despreciable Hun! Pero hacerle esto a uno de tus hombres⸺ le recrimina Rafael.

⸺Ellos sabían perfectamente las implicaciones y las aceptaron con gusto⸺ dice Hun.

⸺¿Y volverse monstruo estaba escrito en su contrato?⸺ pregunta Rafael.

⸺No creo que les importe mucho⸺ dice Leonardo, entonces la criatura lanza otro potente rugido y se lanza a atacar a las tortugas, estas se quitan del camino a tiempo.

⸺¡Debemos encargarnos de esta cosa, pero ya! ⸺grita Donatello.

⸺¡Al ataque!⸺ ordena Leonardo y todas se lanzan contra la abominación mutante. El monstruo embiste a las tortugas, pero estas lo esquivan una vez más y luego deciden contraatacar⸺ todos al unísono golpean al monstruo con sus armas, pero no le logran hacer ningún daño.

⸺¿Pero qué?⸺ entonces el monstruo mueve uno de sus enormes brazos y se saca a las tortugas de encima, estas caen al suelo, Rafael levanta la mirada y con algo de esfuerzo se levanta⸺ ¿Oigan están bien?⸺ los demás se ponen también de pie.

⸺Si⸺ dice Leonardo.

⸺Ay, siento como si un tren del subterráneo me hubiera golpeado⸺ dice Mikey.

⸺¡Cuidado ahí viene!⸺ todos prestan atención y ven como el monstruo lanza un ataque con sus garras ⸺¡Apartense!⸺ grita Leonardo y todos se apartan, pero, Rafael es tomado por el monstruo y luego aventado contra uno de los contenedores. Luego el monstruo se aproxima lentamente, la tortuga en el suelo mira hacia arriba y ve a la abominación babeando mirándolo con furia.

⸺Oh…rayos…

⸺¡Rafael!⸺ grita Donnie⸺ Hay que hacer algo.

⸺ Eso déjenmelo a mí⸺ dice Mikey.

⸺¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Es su fin tortugas!⸺ dice Hun satisfecho desde la plataforma. El monstruo levanta sus dos brazos para aplastar a Rafael, pero una cadena detiene uno de los brazos del monstruo del otro extremo las otras tres tortugas están halando.

⸺¡Lo tenemos, huye Rafael!⸺ las tortugas halan con todas sus fuerzas, pero la criatura sin esfuerzo los hala a ellos, Donatello y Leonardo sueltan la cadena, pero Mickey que tenía la cadena asegurada en su mano sale volando y es estrellado contra el mismo contenedor donde fue estrellado Rafael y cae a su lado.

⸺Hola⸺ le dice Mickey a su hermano.

⸺Hola⸺ le responde este, entonces los dos ven como el monstruo los va atacar de nuevo con sus brazos⸺ ¡Vamos a ser tortugas estrelladas!

⸺¿Estrellados? ¡Espera!⸺ Mickey busca algo en su caparazón.

⸺¿Pero qué haces?⸺ le pregunta Rafael.

⸺Buscando nuestra salida ¡Toma!⸺ Mickey avienta algo a la cara del monstruo y una pantalla de humo morado lo aturde⸺ ¡Ahora, vamos!⸺ ellos aprovechan para escapar.

⸺¿Esa fue una bomba de humo de huevo?⸺ pregunta Rafa.

⸺Si, pero era el único que tenía.

⸺Pues amen que te acordaste a tiempo⸺ los demás se acercan a ver cómo están Mickey y Rafa.

⸺¿Están bien?⸺ pregunta Leonardo.

⸺Si, pero no lo estaremos mucho tiempo si no averiguamos como acabar con esa cosa⸺ continua Rafael.

⸺Pero cuando lo atacamos no le hicimos ni un rasguño⸺ indica Mikey y es entonces que Donatello se fija en algo, la espalda del monstruo posee una joroba prominente y de ella sobresale la columna que esta de color rojo.

⸺Oigan fíjense en eso⸺ les indica Donatello apuntando a la espalda del monstruo.

⸺¿En qué nos fijamos?⸺ pregunta Rafael.

⸺La piel de esa cosa es como una armadura, nuestras armas no la pueden perforar, pero la piel de su espalda es mucho más delgada y fina. Talvez enfocándonos ahí podamos lograr algo.

⸺Hay que averiguarlo⸺ dice Leonardo y empuñando sus katanas se dirige a atacar al monstruo por la espalda, al momento de impactar hace que el monstruo ruja de dolor y todos ven como el monstruo cae al suelo⸺ Tenías razón Donnie, ese es su punto débil, enfoquen sus ataques ahí.

⸺No, no, no ¡NO!⸺ Hun se enoja al ver que pudieron dañar al monstruo.

El abominable ser se levanta y lanzando otro rugido y se prepara para atacar⸺ ¡Oye monstruo por aquí!⸺ dice Mikey llamando su atención y de inmediato el ser se lanza a por la tortuga, pero cuando está apunto de golpearlo la tortuga se aparta y esquiva el golpe, acto seguido se dirige a su espalda y usando sus nunchakus comienza a golpearlo repetidas veces haciéndole daño, la bestia levanta sus dos enormes brazos y golpea el suelo apartando a Mikey. Recuperándose la criatura avista a Donatello y se abalanza sobre él de un salto, pero la tortuga se aparta, la criatura golpea el piso con fuerza rompiéndolo, en ese instante Rafael empieza a golpear la espalda del monstruo con sus sais, hasta que el monstruo golpea nuevamente el suelo apartándolo, la criatura se levanta y lanza un potente rugido. Leonardo decide enfrentar al monstruo y se coloca en su punto de mira, cuando se le viene encima a gran velocidad se aparta evitando las garras del monstruo en el último segundo, luego se ubica en su espalda y empieza a cortarlo con sus espadas, la criatura ruge de dolor y cae de rodillas al suelo.

⸺Es hora de acabar con esto⸺ Leonardo se sube en la espalda del monstruo y empieza a golpearlo en la espalda haciéndole perder el equilibrio y cayendo completamente al suelo, después de un salto y cae sobre su espalda y con eso deja al monstruo fuera de combate.

⸺¡BOOYAKHASHA!⸺ grita Mikey emocionado⸺ Derribaste a esa cosa Leo.

⸺Está cosa en verdad es algo serio, pensar que Destructor tiene acceso a algo como esto… quien sabe que haría con algo así.

⸺Formar un ejército de estas cosas es lo más probable⸺ continua Rafa.

⸺Luego nos encargaremos de eso, ahora debemos resolver otro asunto⸺ las tortugas ven a Hun que se halla molesto, mientras los demás dragones purpura les apuntan con sus armas.

⸺¡Ya tuve suficiente! ¡Dispárenles!⸺ ordena Hun y los hombres se preparan para disparar.

⸺Oh, oh⸺ dice Mikey.

⸺Creo que salimos del sarten para caer en el fuego⸺ dice Donatello, entonces Leonardo da un paso al frente.

⸺¡Oigan escuchen!⸺ las demás tortugas se sorprenden por lo que hace⸺ ¡Antes de siquiera poner sus dedos en los gatillos piensen en esto! ¡Si Hun le hizo esto a uno de sus hombres! ¡¿Qué creen que les hará a ustedes?!⸺ los hombres se miran entre ellos.

⸺¡No lo escuchen disparen!⸺ los hombres les vuelven apuntar a las tortugas.

⸺¡Esperen!⸺ dice Rafael pasando al frente⸺ ¡Si lo que mi hermano dijo no los convence, pregúntense esto ¿Qué les haremos nosotros a ustedes?⸺ esto último lo dice tronándose los nudillos; en ese momento los hombres se miran y bajan sus armas.

⸺Esto en verdad no lo vale⸺ dice uno de los hombres y se retira del lugar.

⸺Si digo lo mismo⸺ dice otro antes de irse.

⸺Yo no quiero volverme un monstruo⸺ dice un tercero y se va, y así hacen todos los demás.

⸺¡No, no, regresen!⸺ grita Hun molesto al ver que sus hombres lo abandonan⸺ ¡Regresen es una orden!

⸺¡Oye con esa actitud el club de los dragones purpura no pasara de los cuatro miembros!⸺ le grita Rafael.

⸺Buen chiste Rafa⸺ dice Mickey.

⸺Ser el jefe, no te hace un buen líder⸺ le dice Leonardo.

⸺¡Aun no han acabado conmigo fenómenos!⸺ Hun huye del lugar bajando unas escaleras.

⸺Y ahí va de nuevo⸺ dice Rafael⸺ Me estoy cansando de este juego de las escondidas.

⸺Hun tiene razón chicos, esto no se ha terminado, pero esta por acabar.

Las tortugas avanzan por una puerta accediendo a una sección del puerto lleno de almacenes donde se guardan los contenedores en espera⸺ Esta debe ser la ruta de escape que tomo Hun, estoy seguro⸺ dice Leonardo.

⸺Genial ahora solo debemos encontrarlo ¿Y quién sabe cuánto…?⸺ en eso se oye un ruido y una gran y potente luz aparece a la distancia, sorprendiendo a las tortugas⸺ ¿Pero qué demo…?

⸺¡Miren!⸺ Donatello apunta hacia uno de los almacenes que es de donde viene la luz.

⸺Creo que ya sabemos dónde está⸺ dice Mikey.

⸺¡Vamos!⸺ ordena Leo y todos se dirigen para allá.

⸺Leo, lo más probable es que esa gran luz fuese…

⸺Lo sé Donnie, el poder del fragmento.

Las tortugas llegan al almacén y en eso la luz se detiene, Donnie se acerca a la puerta principal para abrirla, pero no sucede nada⸺ Cerrado.

⸺¡Oigan podemos entrar por aquí!⸺ Mikey se encuentra en el brazo de una grúa que da a una ventana abierta.

⸺Bien pensado Mikey⸺ Rafael y Donatello se extrañan.

⸺¿Acaso Mikey hizo algo bien?⸺ dice Donatello.

⸺Esta ya es una noche extraña oficialmente⸺ dice Rafael igual de sorprendido. Las tortugas entrar por la ventana y ven que adentro del almacén no hay tantos contenedores almacenados como en los demás.

⸺Bien ya estamos dentro, ahora donde estará…⸺ Mikey queda sin palabras.

⸺¿Mikey que te ocurre?⸺ pregunta Leo al entrar junto con los demás a lo que a toda respuesta Mikey apunta su dedo al centro del almacén donde se ve una figura brillante.

⸺Wow… ¿ese es?⸺ Donatello queda igual que sus hermanos de sorprendido; en el centro esta Hun, los tatuajes en sus brazos y cuerpo brillan como si fueran de neón, mientras que su cuerpo tiene alrededor un aura color naranja, al igual que sus ojos.

⸺Este poder… ¡es en verdad increíble!⸺ dice Hun⸺ Ahora veo porque Destructor quiere estas rocas, nunca he sentido algo así⸺ Hun mira su mano⸺ ¿Me pregunto qué puedo hacer?⸺ él cierra el puño y en ese momento sus tatuajes comienzan a brillar y en su puño se empieza a acumular una gran cantidad de energía Hun concentra dicha energía en una bola y luego la dispara a uno de los contenedores, el impacto manda al contenedor contra una de las paredes del almacén; las tortugas no pueden creer lo que ven.

⸺Chicos, esto está muy mal⸺ entonces Hun mira a las tortugas.

⸺¡Tortugas!⸺ estas miran a Hun⸺ ¡Mirenme ahora! ¡Primero acabare con ustedes!¡Después seguirá Destructor!⸺ Hun levanta los brazos en el aire⸺ ¡Esta ciudad será solo mía! ¡¿Listos para una pelea de verdad fenómenos?!

⸺¿Qué dicen chicos? ¿Le damos una paliza de verdad?⸺ pregunta Leo con sus katana preparadas

⸺Hun me la debe por lo de antes. Yo digo que no lo hagamos esperar⸺ dice Rafael apretando sus sais entre sus dedos.

⸺Terminemos con esto⸺ dice Donnie con su bastón listo.

⸺Es la hora de pelear⸺ dice Mikey igualmente listo.

⸺Muy bien Hun…⸺ las tortugas bajan al suelo del almacén y se colocan en pose de pelea⸺ … hora de acabar con esto.

Las tortugas se lanzan a atacar a Hun, primero Donatello y Leonardo atacan juntos, la de morado usa su bastón para lanzar varios golpes a Hun pero este los bloquea todos, mientras que la de azul lanza ataques directos usando sus espadas, pero Hun solo los esquiva, en eso el villano bloquea uno de los ataque de Leo y lo aleja, después bloquea un golpe del bastón de Donatello.

⸺¡Prepárate para morir tortuga!⸺ luego contrataca con una patada que manda al suelo a Donnie, luego se dispone a aplastarla, pero Leonardo interviene y empieza a luchar contra Hun; el villano esquiva los tajos de las katanas de Leo, pero la tortuga logra conectar una patada en el pecho de Hun, después aprovechando ese primer golpe, empieza a darle con sus espadas al villano.

⸺¡Toma esto!⸺ Leo hace una vuelta en vertical y le da un golpe duro a Hun con sus espadas, eso lo manda al suelo, pero el villano solo se levanta y retrocede.

⸺¡Voy aplastar sus caparazones!⸺ Hun concentra energía en sus brazos que empiezan a iluminarse, entonces dispara una fuerte ráfaga de energía, Leo y Donnie se apartan para que nos les impacte de lleno, pero aun así salen volando debido a la intensa energía liberada⸺ Su destino esta sellado fenómenos.

⸺Es tu boca la que va ser sellada⸺ Rafael junto con Mikey atacan, pero Hun igual que antes esquiva los golpes, entonces las dos tortugas atacan al mismo tiempo, pero Hun bloquea sus ataques con sus brazos, luego da una patada giratoria y con eso manda a las tortugas al suelo⸺ Vaya que si es duro.

⸺Rafa tengo una idea⸺ dice Mikey.

⸺¿Es buena?

⸺Si.

⸺Bien adelante⸺ Mikey y Rafa se levantan y prosiguen con el ataque, pero esta vez combinan mejor sus ataques y con eso confunden a Hun, Rafa se prepara para asestar un golpe, pero al último minuto se detiene, se agacha y por encima de su caparazón salta Mikey que da una fuerte patada en el pecho de Hun.

⸺¡Súper combinación!⸺ Mikey usa movimientos como de baile para dar patadas y golpes de nunchakus a Hun, logrando darle varias veces; al final propina una patada giratoria en la quijada de Hun y con eso lo manda por los aires, luego cae fuertemente al suelo⸺ ¿Qué tal eso?⸺ pero la celebración de la tortuga dura poco ya que Hun se levanta y retrocediendo carga energía en sus brazos de nuevo, preparándose para lanzar otra ráfaga de energía destructiva.

⸺¡Hora de morir fenómenos!⸺ la ráfaga es disparada, Mikey y Rafa se apartan a tiempo, para evitar el golpe.

⸺Eso estuvo cerca⸺ dice la tortuga de bandana naranja.

⸺Oye Mikey⸺ Donatello aparece a su lado⸺ ¿Me ayudas?

⸺Por su puesto hermano ¡Adelante!⸺ las dos tortugas se lanzan de nuevo contra Hun, él los recibe con una combinación de puñetazos rápidos y cargados de energía, los ninjas debían tener extremo cuidado y esquivar todos los ataques que recibían; ellos buscan una oportunidad para contra atacar, y la consiguen⸺ ¡Ahora Mikey tu por arriba y yo por debajo!

⸺¡Entendido!⸺ las dos tortugas coordinadamente atacan, Donnie ataca con rápidos movimientos al pecho de Hun consiguiendo darle directamente, luego Mikey lanza una patada, Hun se cubre con sus brazos, pero aun así la patada de Mikey lo hace retroceder, Mikey se agacha y Donnie pasa por encima del caparazón de su hermano y propina un fuerte golpe con su bastón en la cabeza de Hun tirándolo al suelo⸺ ¡Eso es lo que llamo trabajo de equipo, chócalas hermano!⸺ Mikey y Donnie celebran, pero en ese momento el villano se levanta y retrocede.

⸺¡Me las pagaran!⸺ Hun vuelve a cargar sus brazos y lanza otra ráfaga de energía hacia Mikey y Donatello.

⸺¡Cúbrete Donnie!⸺ las dos tortugas se hacen a un lado, pero salen volando debido a la onda expansiva.

⸺¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Este es su final!

⸺¡Aún no Hun!⸺ Leonardo y Rafael aparecen frente a Hun con sus armas listas.

⸺Vas a caer, eso tenlo por seguro⸺ dice Rafael listo al igual que Leo.

⸺Vengan por mi⸺ en ese momento Hun carga energía nuevamente y el aura de color naranja que está a su alrededor su hace más intenso.

Las dos tortugas atacan y comienzan a intercambiar golpes con Hun, este usa una combinación de golpes y patadas para acabar con las tortugas, pero estas esquivan sus ataques⸺ Ya he tenido suficiente de ustedes⸺ Hun toma por el caparazón a Rafa y lo lanza contra un contenedor, y luego se enfoca en Leonardo.

⸺¡Rafa!⸺ en eso Hun lanza puños hacia Leo, la tortuga desvía los ataques con sus katanas, pero Hun le mete una patada que lo envía al suelo.

⸺Siempre me he preguntado a que sabe la sopa de tortuga⸺ Hun levanta a Leo⸺ Supongo que tendré experimentarla por primera vez, contigo⸺ de repente Hun suelta a Leonardo y es porque Rafael le clavo sus sais en la espalda.

⸺¡Deja a mis hermanos!⸺ Hun le mete una patada que le aleja, y luego se saca los sais de la espalda.

⸺Bien⸺ Hun arroja las armas lejos⸺ Si tanto quieres que te acabe, con gusto serás el primero⸺ le dice con sus puños cargados de energía.

⸺¡Aquí te espero impaciente!⸺ Hun corre con su puño cargado en energía, mientras que Rafael empieza a correr en dirección a un contenedor, ya cuando tiene a su perseguidor encima Rafa apoya el pie en el contenedor y da un salto hacia atrás, Hun sigue de largo y clava su puño en el metal.

⸺¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué esto?!⸺ el brazo de Hun queda atrapado.

⸺¡Es tu fin!⸺ Rafael en ese momento lo empieza a golpear con todas sus fuerzas; a pesar de que Hun intenta defenderse, le es inútil con un solo brazo, la paliza por parte de Rafael prosigue con un rodillazo, pero en ese instante Hun se libera y toma del caparazón a Rafael.

⸺¡Llego tu hora!

⸺No… ¡Llego la tuya!⸺ Rafael le mete una patada en el rostro y luego un golpe en la cabeza, acto seguido lo toma de la camisa y lo avienta a un lado; luego se le abalanza encima y ambos ruedan por el suelo del almacén, luego se levantan notablemente cansados.

⸺¡Toma esto!⸺ Hun lanza un golpe, pero la tortuga esquiva el golpe.

⸺¡No tu toma!⸺ Rafael da un salto y le da un puñetazo en el rostro a Hun con todas sus fuerzas; luego de eso el villano se tambalea e instantes después cae al suelo de cara, completamente inconsciente; Rafael recoge sus sais del suelo, los gira y los guarda en su cinturón, luego se voltea y vea a sus hermanos que se acercan⸺ Hermanos…⸺ estos se ven⸺ ¡Denme tres!⸺ los cuatro chocan sus manos.

⸺¡Eso estuvo genial Rafa!⸺ dice Mikey

⸺Me la debía⸺ responde Rafa⸺ ¿Me parece que ya podemos dar esta misión como concluida no?

⸺Miren⸺ Donatello apunta con el dedo y todos miran que del cuerpo de Hun se extrae el fragmento y el villano vuelve a la normalidad; Leonardo se acerca y lo toma.

⸺Ahora sí, esto es misión cumplida⸺ dice Leonardo sosteniendo el fragmento⸺ Deberíamos llamar a Jimmy e informarle.

⸺Enseguida⸺ Donatello que es el que lleva el reloj marca para llamar a Jimmy Neutrón.

⸺ _Aquí Jimmy Neutrón._

⸺Hola Jimmy buenas noticias recuperamos uno de los fragmentos de la Roca del orden y el caos.

⸺ _Excelente denme un minuto y abriré el portal._

⸺Bien, aquí esperaremos⸺ dice Donnie.

⸺ _Donatello puedo hacerles una pregunta_.

⸺¿Si? ¿Qué ocurre?

⸺ _¿Le hicieron algo al reloj?_

⸺Bueno…⸺ Donatello estaba algo apenado⸺…sufrimos un pequeño percance mientras buscábamos el fragmento, y el reloj se averió un poco, pero pude repararlo ¿Por qué?

⸺ _Al parecer resulta que de alguna manera la función de comunicación se quedó pegada. De vez en cuando nos llamaban y escuchábamos todo lo que decían._

⸺¿En serio?⸺ Donnie estaba aún más apenado de que escucharan todas las cosas que hablaban ⸺¿Todo? De acuerdo, voy a arreglarlo no te preocupes⸺ dice Donnie.

⸺ _Está bien y no se preocupen "el niño cabezón de once años" aprecia su asistencia_ ⸺ Jimmy corta la llamada dejando a las tortugas extrañadas por aquel ultimo comentario, en eso todos voltean a ver a Rafael.

⸺¿Que?

⸺Uhhhhh…te atraparon⸺ dice Mikey riéndose.

⸺¡Cállate!

⸺Tu sabes que ese último comentario fue contigo, te a-tra-pa-ron⸺ Mikey se sigue riendo.

⸺¡Espera a que te atrape a ti!⸺ Rafael empieza a perseguir a su hermano por todo el lugar.

⸺¡Oigan podrían comportarse! Nos pueden oír ¿saben?⸺ les dice Leonardo, pero esto no lo escuchan y siguen en lo suyo⸺ En serio me van a generar migraña.


	10. Epilogo 1

**Epilogo #1**

Mientras nuestros héroes siguen en la búsqueda de los fragmentos, en Amity Park un terrible mal se está empezando a gestar. En el museo una situación crítica se está viviendo, ya que un grupo de criaturas ha invadido el lugar, los guardias y policías que fueron asignados para vigilar el museo luego de la desaparición de la Roca del orden y el caos hacen todo lo que pueden para controlar la situación, pero es inútil.

⸺¡Ayuda!⸺ dice un guardia que es perseguido por una bandada de murciélagos.

⸺¡Alguien haga algo!⸺ dice otro que es perseguido por una araña gigante y así están todos los demás, otros son perseguidos por víboras, otros por seres alados con cuernos y otros por fantasmas de color verde ¿Pero quién orquesta este asalto? No es otro que Freakshow y su compañera fantasmal Lydia, quienes entraron a robar el museo, Freakshow hace uso de sus nuevos poderes dados por el fragmento de la Roca del orden y el caos para dar vida a objetos inanimados y darles la forma que él desea, todo para robar la mayor cantidad de artículos del museo que puede.

⸺¡Si eso huyan! ¡Huyan del poder del gran Freakshow!⸺ dice este con su sequito de criaturas siguiéndolo⸺ ¿No te parece genial Lydia? Tanto tiempo buscando el poder y ahora lo tengo en la palma de mi mano ¡Nada ni nadie podrá detenerme!

⸺¡Alto! ¡Las manos donde pueda verlas!⸺ dos policías armados aparecen y le apuntan a Freakshow, Lydia está apunto de intervenir.

⸺No Lydia, hagamos lo que el amable caballero nos pidió y subamos las manos⸺ Freakshow las sube para sorpresa de los policías⸺ ¡Así!⸺ Freakshow lanza su poder de transformación a las armas de los policías y estas se transforman en serpientes.

⸺¡Ah! ¡¿Qué es esto?!⸺ grita uno de los policías aterrado.

⸺Si eso les sorprendió, esperen a ver esto⸺ Freakshow lanza su poder una vez más y transforma a las serpientes en serpientes gigantes que rodean a los policías.

⸺¡No por favor!⸺ grita uno de los policías.

⸺Ahora mira, Lydia, para mi próximo acto hare que estos dos oficiales de pacotilla… Desaparezcan⸺ Freakshow apunta con su fragmento a los policías, pero en eso algo ocurre con el fragmento⸺ ¿Ah? ¿Qué es esto?⸺ el fragmento muestra imágenes⸺ Pero si es, Danny Phantom y tiene… ¿Otro fragmento de la roca?⸺ la imagen muestra a Danny entregando un fragmento, luego la imagen cambia a Bob esponja, el Tigre, a Korra y a las tortugas entregando los suyos⸺ ¿Y esos quiénes son? No importa están recolectando más fragmentos, debo tenerlos. Si con este fragmento puedo hacer esto imagínate que puedo hacer con mas⸺ Freakshow abrasa a Lydia⸺ Vamos Lydia vámonos de aquí, tenemos que atrapar un pez más gordo⸺ Lydia usa sus tatuajes para crear un vórtice que los transporta, cuando Freakshow desaparece, las criaturas vuelven a ser lo que eran antes. Los policías están atónitos ante todo lo ocurrido.

⸺Santo cielo⸺ dice uno.

⸺Tú lo has dicho⸺ dice el otro.

 **Fin del acto 1**

* * *

 **Con esto termina el primer acto de la historia, ya pronto comenzare a planear y a escribir el segundo; mas búsqueda de fragmentos de la Roca del orden y el caos, mas enfrentamientos a villanos, mas acción, etc. Hasta la próxima.**


	11. Amenaza Tecnológica

**Amenaza Tecnológica**

Es otro día en Amity Park más específicamente en las inmediaciones de los Laboratorios Axion, una instalación científica especializada en la producción masiva de dispositivos de alta tecnología.

Danny Phantom se acerca volando al lugar, debido a un llamado que recibió de su amigo Tucker Foley sobre una situación que se estaba presentando en el lugar⸺ Aquí estoy, en los Laboratorios Axion⸺ se dice Danny en sus pensamientos⸺ Este es uno de los lugares más increíbles que hay en todo Amity Park, aquí desarrollan tecnologías avanzadas de todo tipo como: nanobots, rastreadores de alta gama, cascos de astronautas y mochilas cohetes⸺ el superhéroe pasa por encima de una verja de metal y entra en los terrenos traseros de las instalaciones⸺ Tucker me hablo de que algo había caído del cielo y había provocado severos daños en las instalaciones, todo apunta a que se trata de uno de los fragmentos⸺ Danny vuela después por encima de un gran muro de acero y luego por un costado del edificio⸺ Tucker me comento también que han estado bastante ocupados aquí desarrollando nuevas tecnologías para detectar, repeler y combatir fantasmas, aunque claro no tengo nada de qué preocuparme ya que son para combatir fantasmas malvados⸺ dirigiéndose hacia la entrada Danny ve algo que le llama la atención se trata de un gran agujero en un costado del edificio⸺ Cielos…mira eso⸺ está claro que lo que sea que entro lo hizo con fuerza ya que atravesó por completo las paredes fortificadas; Danny se acerca sabiendo que solo una cosa podría haber provocado semejante daño, en el interior se puede ver un cráter donde impacto el fragmento. Sin pensarlo dos veces Danny entra en las instalaciones, y viendo su reloj verifica sus sospechas⸺ Si duda alguna el fragmento entro por aquí. Ahora le pregunta es… ¿Dónde está ahora?⸺ de inmediato se pone a buscar siguiendo la señal del reloj rastreador; saliendo de la sala en la que se encontraba el cráter y poniéndose a registrar las instalaciones, pero pronto le llama la atención el hecho de que desde que llego no vio a ningún miembro del personal de los laboratorios, es más daba la impresión de que el lugar estaba desierto⸺ Esto es raro ¿Dónde está todo el mundo?⸺ mientras Danny registra el lugar no nota que hay una cámara de seguridad registrando sus movimientos⸺ Esto se pone cada vez más raro… ¿eh? ⸺ Danny escucha algo que lo hace detenerse⸺ Eso suena como…una voz⸺ él escucha atentamente⸺ Si, definitivamente suena como la voz de alguien⸺ siguiendo el sonido de la voz Danny llega hasta un laboratorio⸺ ¡Hola! ¡¿Hay alguien…?!⸺ pero el lugar está también vacío⸺ ¿Vacío? Pero estoy seguro que escuche la voz de alguien proviniendo de aquí⸺ mientras Danny busca señales de vida, en la esquina del cuarto hay otra cámara grabándolo sin que el héroe se percate⸺ ¡Hola! ¡¿Hay alguien aquí?! ¡¿Me escuchan?!⸺ los gritos no reciben respuesta, o al menos no la deseada⸺ Nada. Esto no tiene buena pinta, tal vez debería…⸺ en ese momento unas pinzas mecánicas gigantes aparecen por detrás y sujetan a Danny⸺ ¡¿Ah?! ¿¡Qué!?⸺ las pinzas lo sujetan fuertemente⸺ ¡Déjame ir!

⸺¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!⸺ una estridente risa se oye en el lugar⸺ ¡Lucha todo lo que quieras chico, no podrá escapar! ¡Ja, ja, ja!

⸺Es voz, es de…⸺ en eso una nube compuesta por unos y ceros digitales aparece y de pronto comienza a tomar la forma de una figura alta y delgada.

⸺¡Soy yo Technus! ¡Amo de la ciencia y la tecnología!⸺ el fantasma se revela resultando ser uno de los temibles adversarios de Danny, Nicolai Technus en su forma 2.0.⸺ Ha pasado tiempo chico fantasma ¿Estas cómodo con la bienvenida que preparare para ti?⸺ dice burlonamente.

⸺Technus ¿Por qué no me sorprende?⸺ dice Danny enojado.

⸺Oh vamos, dame algo de crédito después de todo yo te esperaba más temprano⸺ dice sarcásticamente el fantasma mientras Danny forcejea para liberarse inútilmente.

⸺Lo lamento ni siquiera sabía que estabas aquí, fue mera casualidad que llegara⸺ Danny intenta ocultar sus motivos⸺ Pero ahora que lo dices … ¿Qué haces aquí?

⸺¿De casualidad, dices? Seguro que no viniste por… ¿Esto?⸺ en ese momento el fantasma saca de su gabardina el fragmento de la Roca del Orden y el Caos.

⸺Oh, no⸺ Danny ve que el fragmento lo tiene su enemigo.

⸺Solo vine de visita para ver qué nuevo dispositivo potencialmente destructivo habían creado aquí⸺ explica el fantasma sosteniendo la roca⸺ E imagina mi sorpresa cuando descubro un gran agujero que me brinda acceso total a las instalaciones⸺ Technus se emociona mientras explica todo⸺ Quien diría que tanta destrucción podía ser provocada por una pequeña roca⸺ Technus sostiene en su mano el fragmento de la Roca del Orden y el Caos brillando en color blanco.

⸺¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué tienes planeado hacer con él? Aparte de claro, dominar el mundo⸺ pregunta Danny aun inmovilizado, el fantasma solo se le aproxima y comienza a pensar.

⸺Hmmmm...podría matarte, o podría explicarte todo mi plan detenidamente y luego matarte…. No, creo que solo voy a matarte⸺ entonces las pinzas lanzan a Danny.

⸺Grandísimo hijo de…⸺ Danny se estrella como un muñeco de trapo contra una de las paredes, él se sienta apoyándose contra la pared sobándose la cabeza⸺ ¡Argh! Eso dolió⸺ en ese momento Danny ve que las pinzas de nuevo a por él⸺ ¡Oh no, esta vez!⸺ él se mueve rápido y deja que las pinzas choquen contra la pared, ubicándose de inmediato frente a su oponente que lo ve con una sonrisa maliciosa.

⸺¿Listo para ganar o morir muchacho? ¡Ja, ja, ja!

⸺¡Eso ya lo veremos lunático!⸺ Danny ya cansado de la actitud arrogante del fantasma lo ataca, pero este se desvanece en una nube de unos y ceros, Danny sigue de largo y casi cocha contra unos grandes tubos de vidrio⸺ Oww…eso estuvo…⸺ entonces el fantasma aparece por detrás y lo sujeta del cuello de su traje procediendo entonces a electrocutarlo sin piedad⸺ ¡Ahhhhhhh!⸺ la descarga es tan potente que le hace perder el conocimiento.

⸺¿Ya? ¿Eso es todo? Que lastima⸺ Technus lo suelta y lo deja caer al suelo. Con algo de conciencia aún Danny mira a su enemigo⸺ Pronto todo el mundo quedara a mis pies…¡Ja, ja, ja!⸺ Danny finalmente se desmaya.

Tiempo después Danny yace acostado en una especie de mesa, él comienza a recuperar la consciencia y siente que su cuerpo le duele terriblemente⸺ Ummm… mi cabeza me está matando⸺ dice sintiendo una terrible jaqueca⸺ En serio odio esos choches eléctricos. Eso me deja con los oídos zumbando⸺ el héroe siente un sonido sibilante y fuerte en sus oídos, pero él de pronto siente algo mas⸺ Espera… ese olor no viene de mi cabeza⸺ era un olor a quemado que venía muy cerca de donde él estaba y decide ver que está pasando, pero algo se lo impide⸺ Un momento que diablos… ⸺ es entonces que observa que un potente rayo láser de color verde se dirige hacia él y que se halla esposado a la mesa por unos grilletes especiales⸺ ¡Oh no! ¡No, no, no!⸺ el ve como el láser se le aproxima lentamente por entre sus piernas⸺ ¡Me lleva el…!⸺ él intenta liberarse de las esposas en sus brazos y piernas, pero le es inútil; ni volverse intangible funciona⸺ Genial, grilletes para retener fantasmas, a prueba de intangibilidad⸺ el láser se acerca cada vez más⸺ Debo darme prisa a salir de aquí o terminare como una de las ranas del laboratorio en el día de disección⸺ fijándose en el láser, ve que está conectado a un panel de control a unos cuatro metros a la derecha de donde está retenido⸺ Aguarda el láser está conectado a ese panel de control, si logro dispararle podría causar un cortocircuito y desactivarlo, espero. Si tan solo mi muñeca pudiera…⸺ él como puede mueve su muñeca y formando una pistola con su mano apunta al panel⸺ ¡Bien, ahora!⸺ él dispara, pero erra el tiro⸺ ¡Vamos…!⸺ se dice a si mismo mientras el láser se acerca cada vez más; él vuelve a disparar, pero erra de nuevo⸺ Concéntrate…⸺ con el láser a solo centímetros de tocarlo vuelve a disparar una tercera vez y en esta ocasión logra un impacto directo⸺ ¡Sí!⸺ en ese momento el panel echa chispas y entonces el láser se apaga a pocos centímetros de la entrepierna de Danny, para su total alivio⸺ Ufff…gracias a Dios⸺ entonces los grilletes se abren dejando libre a Danny⸺ Supongo que si podré celebrar el día del padre después de todo⸺ ya más tranquilo ve a su alrededor y ve que está en el mismo cuarto donde lo embosco Technus, pero no se ve rastros del fantasma⸺ Ahora ¿Dónde se metió ese loco? Quisiera darle las gracias de una manera muy personal⸺ dice tronándose los dedos, él ve su reloj para rastrear el fragmento y por ende a Technus, pero la señal del aparato se ve dispersa⸺ ¿Qué le ocurre al reloj? La señal pareciera no fijarse. Como si viniera de todos lados. No importa no tengo tiempo que perder⸺ él decide continuar⸺ Debo alcanzarlo antes de que haga algún daño y este sitio tiene mil y un formas de hacerlo⸺ Danny se dirige a la salida del laboratorio encontrándose con un pasillo blanco. En ese momento el héroe comienza a pensar sobre la situación que tiene en frente⸺ Esto es terrible. De todos los fantasmas en los que pudo caer el fragmento tenía que caer en las manos de ese megalómano de Technus. Él ya ha hecho suficiente daño sin la necesidad de tener en su poder un místico artefacto en su arsenal⸺ el pasillo lleva a Danny hasta una puerta de metal que al abrirse muestra un cuarto pequeño con muchos equipos de medición, así como pantallas que muestran datos de análisis y con un aparato muy extraño en todo el centro, ese momento Danny vuelve a revisar la señal del reloj⸺ Ahhhh…la señal del reloj singue sin estar estable⸺ él mira el laboratorio a su alrededor y piensa que su enemigo podría estar en cualquier lado, gracias a su habilidad para corromper y manipular la tecnología⸺ ¿Dónde está?⸺ entonces la máquina del centro se activa mostrando una imagen holográfica.

⸺¿Me buscabas chico fantasma?⸺ Danny voltea y contempla la cabeza de Technus en forma de un holograma gigante⸺ Veo que sobreviviste a la pequeña sorpresa que te deje.

⸺¿Dónde estás Technus? No tengo tiempo para tus juegos.

⸺¿Qué dónde estoy? Bueno estoy por aquí, por allá, en todas partes básicamente. No hay lugar al que vallas y yo no te pueda ver⸺ dice el villano mofándose, para disgusto de Danny⸺ Sabes chico. Cuando puse mis manos en esa roca, sentí algo que nunca antes había sentido.

⸺¿Qué? ¿Un buen sentido de la moda?

⸺Sentí un poder que nunca antes había sentido… fue como una epifanía, una iluminación, fue como ver el origen mismo del universo, el Big Bang en todo su esplendor.

⸺Guau…⸺ Danny finge estar impresionado.

⸺Y no pienso renunciar a este poder. No sin pelear⸺ Danny reacciona ante eso último que dijo el fantasma.

⸺Bien ¿Quieres pelear por el fragmento Technus? Por mi adelante.

⸺Paciencia, muchacho. Ya llegara nuestro momento de pelear, hasta entonces prepare unas cuantas sorpresas más para ti. Espero que las disfrutes, créeme están para morirse⸺ el fantasma se ríe siniestramente luego de eso último que dijo y el holograma desaparece.

⸺Eso no sonó muy bien⸺ Danny sale de aquel cuarto y continua su camino por otro pasillo que lo lleva a otro laboratorio donde ve que hay varias máquinas en fabricación, experimentos y demás equipos de ciencias. Danny queda impresionado con lo que ve, pero de nuevo nota que no hay ni rastro del personal del laboratorio⸺ La última vez que estuve aquí fue también para detener a Technus y sus planes de dominación del mundo⸺ él se desplaza por el lugar viendo todo y atento a todo⸺ Recuerdo muy bien que había bastantes personas trabajando en estos laboratorios, ahora esta desierto⸺ en eso Danny nota de inmediato al que le llama la atención se trata de un armario que presenta cuatro profundos arañazos⸺ ¿Qué diablos? ¿Acaso Nightmerica estuvo aquí?⸺ de pronto escucha unos sonidos detrás de un escritorio⸺ Eh… ¿Hola hay alguien?⸺ de pronto de detrás del escritorio aparece una mano mecánica, Danny da unos pasos hacia atrás y luego ve salir un ser hecho de metal, un androide⸺ ¿¡Pero que rayos!⸺ él ve como el ser de metal se le aproxima con movimientos torpes⸺ Aléjate, Herbie o si no te juro que…⸺ en ese momento desde adentro de un armario aparece otro androide y luego otro desde debajo de una mesa⸺ Bien hombres de hojalata, juguemos⸺ las maquinas miran a Danny con unas intensas luces rojas que actúan como ojos, de pronto uno de ellos intenta golpear a Danny con sus brazos mecánicos, pero este retrocede⸺ ¡Aléjense chatarras!⸺ el chico fantasma procede a atacarlos con sus rayos ectoplasmicos logrando un doble impacto directo; el tercer androide ataca iniciándose una pelea; Danny logra conectar varios golpes a su duro oponente haciéndolo caer al suelo luego le dispara en el pecho con un rayo de energía haciéndolo pedazos; Danny se enfoca luego en los otros dos androides que se ponen de pie⸺ ¿Quieren más? Bien adelante⸺ a uno le propina varios golpes y por último una patada giratoria con la que lo tira al suelo luego lo acaba con un rayo de ectoplasma haciéndolo pedazos; el último androide ataca por detrás al héroe, pero este lo esquiva y luego propinando un fuerte gancho lo manda a volar y estando en el aire Danny le manda un rayo con el que lo destruye. Todo parece haberse calmado, pero de pronto aparecen tres androides por una puerta y de inmediato atacan⸺ ¿Mas? Espero que esos equipos de laboratorio no sean demasiado caros⸺ el superhéroe ataca a dos de los tres androides logrando conectar tres puñetazos a uno y una patada a otro, en ese instante el tercer androide golpea por detrás a Danny, los otros dos aprovechan y golpean igual, pero él se recupera y ubicándose detrás de una de las máquina le mete un fuerte golpe que lo tira al suelo y de inmediato lo acaba con un certero rayo en la cabeza⸺ Tú sigues⸺ Danny se enfoca en el siguiente androide saltándole por encima y luego dándole una patada en la espalda que lo derriba; cuando este se pone de pie nuevamente recibe varios golpes en el pecho y por último un gancho que le arranca la cabeza; el ultimo lanza varios golpeas con sus puños, pero Danny se las esquiva todas, y deteniendo uno de sus brazos, lo tira contra unos estantes, luego le dispara en el pecho con su rayo destruyéndolo⸺ Ese era el último ¿Pero que eran esas cosas?⸺ Danny cruza la siguiente puerta de metal encontrándose con otro pasillo⸺ Esos androides funcionaban con energía electro magnética, como la que usa Technus para hacer sus armaduras de combate gigantes, pero nunca había hecho algo como esto antes. Eso de seguro es por el fragmento. Y esto solo puede ir a peor⸺ Danny sale por otra puerta de metal y se halla en otro laboratorio mucho más grande⸺ Bien por ahora todo parece…

⸺¡Ayuda!⸺ Danny voltea y ve a un hombre con bata de científico que se ve acorralado por varios androides que intentan atraparlo.

⸺Es un científico de los laboratorios. Esas chatarras homicidas lo tienen rodeado.

⸺¡Por favor! ¡Aléjense de mí!⸺ el hombre se refugia detrás de una barrera protectora de un cuarto sellado, los autómatas pronto llegan y empiezan a golpear la barrera⸺ ¡Ayuda por favor!

⸺¡Aguarda ahí voy!⸺ Danny se dirige a ayudar y lanza una patada voladora a uno de los androides, cosa que lo hace chocar contra una pared⸺ Debo hacer que se alejen de ahí⸺ entonces a Danny se le ocurre una idea⸺ ¡Oigan máquinas endemoniadas aquí estoy!⸺ al llamar la atención de los androides hace que estos se dividen en grupo va por el superhéroe y los otros continúan golpeando la barrera.

⸺¡Ayuda! ¡Alguien, por favor!⸺ grita el científico aterrado viendo que la barrera comienza a quebrarse.

Danny empieza a luchar contra los androides con la intención de llegar hasta el científico abriéndose camino a puñetazos. Los androides lanzan golpes hacia él, pero el héroe fantasmal retrocede y disparando sus rayos de ectoplasma logra destrozar a varios, mientras el segundo grupo de androides está casi a punto de romper la barrera.

⸺¡Aguanta ahí!⸺ dice Danny disparándole en el pecho a un androide y pateando la cabeza de otro⸺ ¡En un momento!⸺ entonces un androide sujeta a Danny por la espalda, este se libra de él destrozándolo con un puñetazo en el pecho y luego se dirige hacia donde está el hombre en apuros⸺ ¿Bien quién de ustedes sigue?⸺ uno se abalanza y Danny destruye su brazo derecho con un rayo de ectoplasma⸺ ¿No son muy listos verdad?⸺ entonces el androide transforma su extremidad derecha en una barra y agregándole electricidad la convierte en una porra eléctrica⸺ Ok. Talvez son más listos de lo que aparentan⸺ este de inmediato ataca usando su brazo nuevo⸺ ¡Oye cuidado donde apuntas con eso!⸺ Danny esquiva el ataque y luego contraataca dándole tres puñetazos y luego una patada que lo tira contra una mesa de laboratorio resultando averiado, eso deja a solo a cuatro androides de pie; estos se reúnen alrededor de Danny listos para atacarlos todos juntos⸺ Ya es suficiente⸺ Danny libera onda de energía y con ella los destruye a todos de un solo golpe⸺ Listo amigo, ya estas a salvo⸺ le dice al científico.

⸺¡Muchas gracias! ¡Me salvaste la vida!⸺ dice agradecido el hombre saliendo del cuarto seguro.

⸺Pensé que el lugar estaba vacío ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

⸺Todo paso tan rápido⸺ explica el hombre angustiado⸺ Primero ocurrió una explosión en el ala noroeste, que desactivo todos los sistemas. Luego cuando todos los sistemas se reiniciaron resulta que un fantasma logro infiltrarse y provoco el caos en todas las instalaciones. Se ordenó la evacuación inmediata del personal, pero yo y unos pocos nos quedamos atrás, y cuando quisimos salir esas cosas aparecieron de la nada. Por favor debes ayudarnos Danny Phantom⸺ le dice suplicante.

⸺No se preocupe. Ahora lo importante es que usted salga de aquí rápido, yo me encargo de sacar a los que encuentre y de detener a ese lunático fantasma⸺ le dice Danny para tranquilizarlo. En ese momento comienzan a sonar varias alarmas en el cuarto⸺ ¿Qué es ese sonido?

⸺Debe ser el sistema de seguridad que se ha reiniciado⸺ indica el científico.

⸺¿Y eso es malo o es bueno?

⸺Bueno malo para ti⸺ Danny no parece entender a lo que se refiere⸺ Ya que después de las ultimas invasiones de fantasmas, en los laboratorios se instalaron sistemas de seguridad anti-fantasmas mucho más agresivos.

⸺Genial⸺ Danny no se contenta mucho al escuchar eso.

⸺Suerte⸺ el científico se dirige a la salida no antes de indicarle a Danny la dirección que debe tomar.

⸺Si vaya suerte la mía⸺ Danny cruza la puerta de metal, y se encuentra con otro pasillo⸺ Nuevo sistema de seguridad ¿Qué tan sofisticado…?⸺ pero cuando apenas da un paso por el aquel pasillo de pronto se activan varios láseres de color verde⸺ ¡Wow!⸺ pronto todo el pasillo se cubre de láseres que apuntan en varias direcciones.

⸺Presencia de fantasma detectada, iniciando protocolo de defensa⸺ dice una voz computarizada.

⸺Ok ya vi⸺ Danny ve que la intensidad de los láseres es muy fuerte⸺ Vaya, pasillo con láseres, que de seguro me partirán en dos si los toco⸺ Danny se fija en la posición de los láseres y nota que hay un moderado espacio por el que puede cruzar sin resultar herido, pero necesitaba hacerlo volando y con mucha precisión⸺ Bien puedo hacerlo⸺ una respiración profunda…⸺ ¡Ahora!⸺…y Danny comienza a volar por entre los láseres, él transforma sus piernas en una cola de fantasma para ganar velocidad y agilidad⸺ Con calma, con calma⸺ de esa forma logra pasar tres filas de láseres, hasta llegar a la esquina del pasillo que estaba libre de láseres⸺ Bien ya casi lo logro⸺ él ve la siguiente puerta que estaba hasta el final de lo que queda del pasillo⸺ ¡Ahí voy!⸺ él logra pasar las siguientes cuatro filas de láseres restantes, llegando a la puerta, sano y salvo⸺ Bueno eso no estuvo tan mal⸺ al salir del pasillo los láseres se desactivan.

Mientras Danny continúa abriéndose paso por las instalaciones, Technus lo vigila desde un punto desconocido a través de unas pantallas de seguridad. El fantasma ve como el chico sale del pasillo con láseres⸺ Muy bien chico fantasma, veamos cómo te va con esto⸺ Technus lanza un choque eléctrico y lleva el sistema de seguridad al nivel máximo, él solo sonríe muy complacido.

En ese preciso instante Danny se halla en el departamento de seguridad de los laboratorios Axion, él ve que el sitio se halla en un completo desastre, en ese momento escucha unos gritos de auxilio.

⸺¡Ayuda! ¡Alguien haga algo!⸺ era una mujer con ropas de científica que se halla rodeada por un grupo de androides.

⸺Hay más gente en peligro será mejor que… ⸺ Danny es interrumpido por un sonido que le hace detenerse⸺ ¿Qué ese ruido?⸺ el ruido viene de un par de columnas de metal que están a unos cinco metros de donde esta él. De repente las columnas se abren y revelan unas potentes armas que apuntan hacia su dirección⸺ Ok talvez si me muevo lentamente⸺ en ese momento las armas comienzan a disparar⸺ ¡Oh cielos!⸺ Danny comienza a correr a toda velocidad mientras es bombardeado por ráfagas de balas de energía que vienen directo hacia él⸺ ¿¡Porque tienen que tener cosas como estas en un laboratorio!?⸺ sin tener donde esconderse, él sigue esquivando hasta que la ronda de balas se agota⸺ Creo que se les han acabado las balas⸺ aprovechando el cese al fuego comienza a planear que hacer⸺ Debo deshacerme de esas armas si quiero sacar a la gente de aquí de forma segura⸺ en ese momento se le ocurre una idea que podría funcionar armas luego de recargar se preparan para atacar nuevamente, pero en ese momento Danny les apunta con sus manos; entonces sus ojos pasan de tener un color verde neón a un color azul eléctrico, de sus manos se comienza a despedir una energía con el mismo tono de azul⸺ Creo que llego el momento de enfriar las cosas⸺ entonces Danny dispara un rayo que al instante congela una de las armas, la otra arma comienza a disparar⸺ ¡Diablos!⸺ Danny esquiva los disparos y tras ubicarse bien vuelve a disparar sus rayos de hielo congelando el arma en el acto⸺ Bien congele sus circuitos, ahora a rescatar a la gente.

La científica se veía en apuros mientras mantenía a raya a los androides de ojos rojos con una silla de oficina⸺ ¡Aléjense! ¡Alejase les digo!⸺ uno de los robots toma la silla y la avienta contra una pared destrozándola⸺ ¡No! ¡Por favor!⸺ el autómata extiende su mano para atrapar a la mujer, pero entonces un rayo de hielo lo congela de un golpe.

⸺¡Ella les dijo que se alejaran!⸺ Danny aparece detrás de los androides y estos de inmediato proceden a atacar⸺ Veamos que tan bien se llevan con el frio hombres de hojalata⸺ Danny les dispara con sus rayos de hielos y con eso los detiene⸺ No se llevan bien ¿eh? Eso me viene de maravilla⸺ golpeando a los robots congelados logra destruirlos más fácilmente y una vez destruidos todos Danny va por la mujer⸺ ¿Estas bien?

⸺Si⸺ dice ella sorprendida y asustada.

⸺Vamos la sacare de aquí⸺ Danny lleva rápido a la científica a la puerta de salida⸺ Usted espere aquí yo me encargo del resto.

⸺¡Espera!⸺ le dice ella deteniéndolo⸺ ¡Mi compañero está atrapado! ¡Debes ayudarlo!

⸺Lo hare, tu vete⸺ la mujer se va por el pasillo por donde entro Danny, ahora libre de láseres, mientras que Danny se dirige hacia donde le indico la mujer, pero no ve a nadie más⸺ ¡Hola! ¡¿Hay alguien?!

⸺¡Aquí, por favor ayuda!⸺ Danny escucha la voz de un hombre que viene detrás de unos escombros.

⸺¡Oh, no!⸺ Danny se dirige rápido hacia la pila de escombros⸺ ¡Hola! ¿¡Está bien!? ¿¡Se encuentra herido?!

⸺¡No! Solamente estoy atrapado⸺ dice el hombre⸺ ¡Debes sacarme de aquí antes de que se acabe el aire!

⸺¡No se preocupe lo hare ahora mismo!⸺ Danny se prepara para liberar a la persona, pero en ese momento una bala impacta justo a su lado, Danny voltea y ve a cinco androides con brazos de armas apuntándole⸺ Oh…Fantástico⸺ Danny se pone en posición y cuando los androides disparan otra vez este esquiva las balas⸺ Amigo aguanta un poco más. Cuando me libre de estas chatarras iré por ti.

⸺¿¡Que!?⸺ Danny golpea a uno de los autómatas y lo tira al suelo con una patada, luego esquiva las balas que le disparan los otros⸺ ¿Adivinare armas anti-fantasmas? Mi suerte está mejorando cada vez más⸺ Danny crea un escudo de su tamaño para bloquear los disparos y luego responde con una ráfaga de rayos ectoplasmicos logrando hacerles bastante daño a los androides⸺ Llego la hora de enfriarse⸺ Danny dispara un rayo de hielo congelándolos en el acto después Danny procede a golpear y a hacer pedazos a los androides⸺ Bien, vuelvo contigo amigo.

⸺¡Rápido! ¡Soy claustrofóbico!⸺ Danny posa sus manos sobre los escombros y se concentra.

⸺Bien, cuando diga ahora, sales de ahí rápido ¿Entendido?⸺ entonces Danny vuelve intangibles los escombros⸺ ¡Ahora sal!⸺ el hombre sale corriendo atravesando los escombros⸺ Listo.

⸺¡Muchas gracias!⸺ dice el hombre con ropa de seguridad.

⸺No se preocupe. Yo solo cumplí con mi trabajo⸺ entonces Danny guía al hombre hasta la entrada⸺ Listo ya está a salvo. Ahora salga de aquí rápido.

⸺De nuevo muchas gracias Danny Phantom⸺ dice el guardia agradecido⸺ Si necesitas algo solo dilo.

⸺Lo único que necesito es que me diga si hay más personas atrapadas.

⸺Es lo más probable. El personal del último piso no contesto luego de que se iniciara el estado de emergencia. Temo que talvez, les haya pasado algo.

⸺¿Qué hay en el último piso?

⸺La sala de servidores y la sala de energía auxiliar.

⸺¿Sala de energía auxiliar?⸺ Danny no sabía a lo que se refería.

⸺En esa sala tenemos algo como una pequeña planta electica, aislada del resto del sistema eléctrico del complejo. Está en caso de que ocurra un corte repentino de la energía.

⸺Entendido ¿Por dónde llego al tercer piso?

⸺Por los ascensores, pero debes conocer la clave de acceso.

⸺¿Código de seguridad? ¿Y no hay escaleras por aquí?

⸺El acceso a las escaleras fue bloqueado por los sistemas de seguridad que enloquecieron⸺ el hombre piensa por un momento⸺ Mira el código para acceder a los ascensores es: 0304; queda hacia allá⸺ le indica con el dedo la dirección que debe de seguir.

⸺0304 anotado, gracias.

Luego de que el guardia se retira del lugar Danny continúa atravesado la sala y llegando hasta una gran puerta de metal; al otro lado encuentra una sala de análisis como la que visito antes, esta al igual que la anterior tiene un proyector de hologramas en todo el centro del cuarto. Inmediatamente después de que la puerta se cierra la imagen de Technus aparece en forma de holograma en el centro del cuarto.

⸺Vaya, veo que sigues con vida⸺ dice el fantasma con una sonrisa⸺ Dime hasta ahora ¿Que te han parecido las sorpresas que deje para ti?⸺

⸺La verdad hubiera deseado otra cosa que un montón de androides asesinos que quieren matarme⸺ dice sarcásticamente⸺ ¿Así que…este es tu plan? ¿Crearas un ejército de androides para dominar el mundo?

⸺No solo un ejército, una legión…de máquinas. ¡Maquinas que responderán ante mí y con el que dominare el mundo! Antes solo podía conectarme y usar la tecnología, ahora puedo modificarla, hacer que me escuche y obedezca, y no necesito conectarme a súper computadoras ¡Ahora yo tengo el poder!⸺ Danny solo se queda escuchando lo que dice Technus con sus brazos cruzados⸺ Aun tengo que preparar unas cuantas cosas, pero ya falta poco… en menos de una hora hare que el orden de poder cambie, pronto…¡No habrá nadie que se me interponga! ¡Este mundo estará de rodillas ante mí y…!

⸺Buua…⸺ Danny bosteza interrumpiendo a Technus⸺ ¿Va tardar mucho más tu discurso? Es que el tiempo corre y hay gente en peligro…ya sabes. Solo dime lo importante ¿sí?⸺ la actitud de Danny le molesta a Technus.

⸺¡Lo importante…!⸺ Technus se calma⸺ …es que ahora tengo el poder para crear un vasto ejercito invencible, que me seguirá y hará todo lo que yo diga⸺ dice con una sonrisa malévola.

⸺No te preocupes, mandare a todas tus chatarras a la deshuesadora para el final del día⸺ es última afirmación de Danny hace reír a Technus quien luego corta la comunicación⸺ Siempre tan melodramático⸺ continuando su camino Danny se halla con otro pasillo y cuando ingresa en él se vuelve a escuchar la voz electrónica.

⸺Presencia fantasmal detectada, iniciando protocolo de seguridad⸺ el pasillo se llena de láseres.

⸺Otro pasillo con láseres, parece una película de espías⸺ estos a diferencia de los anteriores se mueven y eso hace la tarea de pasarlos más complicada. Danny cruza los láseres de manera ágil volando con su cola de fantasma⸺ Lento y seguro…⸺ primero una fila de láseres en horizontal, luego una un grupo de láseres que se mueve en círculos, luego dos filas en posición vertical y luego una en posición horizontal que se mueve de arriba abajo. Así Danny consigue llegar hasta la esquina del pasillo quedando solo dos filas de láseres por superar antes de llegar a la puerta⸺ Bien ya falta poco⸺ Danny se lanza, pasando primero por encima de uno y luego por debajo de la siguiente⸺ Listo…eso fue cansado⸺ al cruzar la puerta, el sistema de láseres se apaga y Danny ve que llego a otra sección del departamento de seguridad y lo primero que nota, aparte de un gran caos, es un ascensor al final del cuarto⸺ Eso de ahí parece un elevador, con el podré llegar al tercer piso sin problema.

⸺¡Ayuda!⸺ Danny voltea al escuchar los gritos de auxilio de una mujer que vienen desde detrás de unos escombros y además siendo custodiada por un grupo de androides⸺ ¡Por favor alguien sáqueme de aquí!⸺ Danny se prepara para intervenir, cuando algo más le llama su atención

⸺¡Por favor ayuda!⸺ un hombre con ropas de científico está en una esquina de la instalación atrapado por unos cables expuestos que liberan una fuerte cantidad de electricidad.

⸺Ufff…el trabajo de un héroe no acaba⸺ Danny se dirige primero hacia donde está la mujer asediada⸺ ¡Oigan chicos por que no se meten con alguien que pueda defenderse!⸺ los androides atacan con todo lo que tienen⸺ Estoy listo⸺ Danny primero encara a uno armado con una porra eléctrica, al atacarlo el androide se protege con su arma, pero Danny le propina un gancho con el que lo manda por los aires, luego dando un salto lo golpea y lo manda con fuerza al suelo⸺ Eso te enseñara a no…⸺ de pronto Danny es sujetado por detrás por un de androide y otros dos armados con armas anti-fantasmas le apuntan⸺ ¡Déjame ir!⸺ haciendo un movimiento Danny se impulsa hacia delante y lanza al robot contra los otros dos⸺ Es hora de mandarlos al depósito de chatarra⸺ Danny comienza a golpearlos con sus puños y por ultimo dispara una onda de energía ectoplasmica logrando destruirlos de un golpe⸺ Bien esos son todos⸺ pero justo en ese momento un robot aparece por detrás y ataca, Danny esquiva el golpe y luego lanza un puñetazo cargado de energía que destroza el pecho del androide⸺ Ahora sí, son todos⸺ una vez derrotada la amenaza Danny se enfoca en la mujer atrapada detrás de los escombros⸺ ¿Señorita está bien?

⸺¡Por favor sácame! ¡Este lugar me aterra!

⸺No se preocupe⸺ posando sus manos sobre los escombros el héroe hace intangibles los escombros⸺ ¡Ahora salga de ahí!⸺ la mujer con ropa de científica atraviesa los escombros sin problemas⸺ Listo.

⸺Muchas gracias por salvarme⸺ dice la mujer agradecida.

⸺No se preocupe me alegra que este…⸺ en ese momento Danny escucha un sonido que lo pone en alerta⸺ Oh, diablos…⸺ una columna con un arma oculta se activa⸺ ¡Cuidado!⸺ Danny toma a la mujer y ambos se tiran al suelo en el instante que el arma dispara contra ellos⸺ ¡Sujétese!⸺ Danny lleva a la mujer entre sus brazos, esta grita aterrada, una vez en la salida ahí Danny la deja en el suelo⸺ Ok ¿Esta bien?⸺ la mujer asienta con la cabeza en estado de shock⸺ Bien usted salga de aquí yo voy por su compañero.

⸺Si…si⸺ la mujer con los nervios de punta se va del lugar rápidamente.

De inmediato Danny se dirige hacia donde está el hombre atrapado por los cables de alta tensión⸺ ¡Descuida amigo ya voy!⸺ pero antes de llegar a él las armas ocultas lo divisan una vez más, disparándoles otra vez⸺ Debo encargarme de estas armas primero⸺ disparan Danny esquiva las balas que van directo hacia él para entonces responder con un potente rayo de hielo que las congela⸺ Bien eso ya está⸺ luego se dirige hacia donde está el hombre.

⸺¡Oye ayuda!

⸺Descuide amigo viene ayudarlo⸺ Danny ve la gran cantidad de electricidad proveniente de un grupo de cables expuestos en el suelo.

⸺¡Debes desactivar la electricidad para que yo pueda salir de aquí!⸺ le dice el hombre apuntado a una caja de fusibles.

⸺De acuerdo aguanta ahí⸺ Danny va a la caja de fusibles⸺ Bien con solo disparo de mis rayos, debería bastar⸺ él dispara y destruye la caja de fusibles y con eso hace que la intensidad de la electricidad baje⸺ Bien, pero aun no basta, debe haber otra caja de fusibles por aquí⸺ Danny sigue la línea de cables y llega hasta otra caja de fusibles⸺ Ahí hay otra⸺ él apunta y dispara a la caja y ya con eso logra baja por completo la intensidad de la electricidad⸺ Listo ¡Ya voy por ti amigo!⸺ Danny llega volando y tras echarse a los hombros al científico lo lleva hasta la salida⸺ Ya está a salvo, ahora váyase y busque ayuda. Yo me encargo de lo demás.

⸺Muchas gracias⸺ le dice agradecido el hombre, luego de eso se va.

⸺Bien ahora al ascensor⸺ Danny oprime el botón para llamar el elevador y cuando llega ingresa adentro pudiendo ver que era bastante avanzado⸺ Vaya hasta en los ascensores están a la vanguardia⸺ Danny ve un panel de control y solo tres botones para los pisos el 1, el 2 y el 3⸺ Bien debo ir al tercer piso y asegurarme que no haya nadie en peligro además de detener lo que sea que esté planeando Technus⸺ él introduce el código que le dieron para poder acceder⸺ Veamos, 0304… Bien ahora piso tres⸺ la puertas se cierran y la cabina comienza a subir. Cuando el ascensor pasa por el segundo piso se detiene de golpe⸺ ¡Wow! ¿Qué pasa?

⸺Segundo piso, Centro de informática⸺ indica la voz de la computadora dentro de la cabina.

Danny oprime el botón del tercer piso, pero no optime nada, él ingresa la clave en el panel y nada⸺ No creo que este ascensor vaya algún lado⸺ Danny atraviesa el techo del ascensor y se lleva la sorpresa de ver una pared laser bloqueando el camino al tercer piso⸺ ¡Oh vamos! Hay más láseres que en un show de rock⸺ Danny atraviesa la puerta del ascensor ingresando al segundo piso⸺ Bien un pequeño desvió⸺ Danny ve que está en un centro lleno de computadoras grandes y conectadas a grandes bancos de memoria⸺ Tengo que averiguar de qué modo llego al tercer piso sin la necesidad de ese ascensor⸺ él explora el lugar y entonces ve un mapa digital⸺ Vaya que conveniente⸺ él se aproxima y observa su posición actual y así como los demás departamentos⸺ Veamos, según esto hay otro ascensor luego de la sala de pruebas⸺ dice Danny viendo todo el mapa⸺ Y para llegar solo debo cruzar…todo este departamento hasta allá⸺ Danny ve la distancia que lo separa de su objetivo con desdén⸺ Bien terminemos ya con esto⸺ en ese momento desde un pasillo aparecen ocho ciborgs, tres desarmados y cinco armados con armas anti-fantasmas⸺ Y más androides de Technus⸺ las maquinas apuntan y disparan, Danny esquiva y se oculta detrás de un equipo comenzando entonces a responder el fuego con rayos de ectoplasma y rayos de hielo; los androides se mueven y se posicionan para seguir atacando⸺ La única parte buena de estas cosas es que no hablan tanto como su creador⸺ uno de los robots extrae de su brazos una pequeña esfera redonda y tras oprimir un botón la arroja hacia el lugar donde se esconde Danny⸺ Espera eso es una…⸺ él ve que la esfera empieza a emitir un sonido que se vuelve más intenso⸺ … ¡Granada!⸺ Danny reacciona, pero no lo hace a tiempo y el impacto de la granada lo derriba y lo desorienta⸺ ¡¿Qué…diablos?!⸺ él empieza a ver todo borroso, los androides se vuelven sombras que se mueven fugazmente⸺ ¡Debo…concentrarme!⸺ uno de los androides usa su arma para golpear a Danny, tirándolo al suelo, pero con eso lo vuelve a poner en sintonía con su alrededor⸺ Gracias, pero eso me dolió⸺ esquivando otro golpe del arma de su oponente, Danny responde con una serie de certeros puñetazos y luego con una potente patada que le destruye el pecho. El resto de los androides ataca con sus armas⸺ Tengo que detenerlos antes de que me alcancen o causen daños a los equipos⸺ las armas de los androides se quedan sin balas y el héroe fantasma ve su oportunidad; cargando energía en sus manos crea una bola de nieve cargada de energía ectoplasmica y al lanzarla los androides quedan congelándolos en el acto⸺ "No tengo de que preocuparme. Esas armas son para combatir fantasmas malvados, no a mí". Si claro⸺ Danny sigue su camino por donde entraron los androides y entra a otra sala llena de equipos de laboratorios así como varios aparatos como: brazos robóticos y maquinas laser de alta potencia. De pronto es emboscado por un grupo de robots armados con armas⸺ En serio ¿Cuantas armas han fabricado? Creo que sería bueno decirles que bajaran el ritmo de producción⸺ Danny se lanza a luchar con uno de los androides y logra desarmarlo con sus rayos ectoplasmicos, los otros contestan con ráfagas de balas de energía contra él, Danny retrocede y entonces ataca con sus poderes de hielo congelando a un par de androides⸺ ¡Ya tuve suficiente de estas cosas!⸺ Danny comienza a cargar dos esferas de nieve en sus manos y las avienta hacia las maquinas que se le aproximan⸺ ¡Oigan chatarras! ¡Esto es para ustedes!⸺ las maquinas se congelan al instante⸺ ¡Y esta va para ti!⸺ los androides se van congelando de a poco y eso le da oportunidad a Danny para aproximarse y comenzar a golpearlos con todo, destrozando y haciéndolos pedazos⸺ ¡Y se acabó!⸺ con el cuarto despejado Danny continua hacia la próxima habitación que luce igual a la anterior y al igual que antes un grupo de androides armados tanto con armas anti-fantasmas como con porras eléctricas aparece⸺ Vaya… estas chatarras se vuelven en verdad molestas⸺ Danny toma la iniciativa y dispara contra uno de ellos volándole la cabeza⸺ ¿Qué les pareció eso…?⸺ en el acto los otros inician un tiroteo dentro del lugar por lo que Danny se oculta detrás de un escritorio, este recibe todo el poder de fuego de las armas anti-fantasmas. Cuando la maquinas dejan de atacar, Danny aparece por un costado y dispara sus rayos de hielo consiguiendo congelar a varios androides⸺ Parece que estas chatarras se quedaron frías⸺ mientras Danny está luchando una corriente eléctrica atraviesa el laboratorio y alcanza las máquinas que operan con láser.

⸺Sistema entrando en línea⸺ los aparatos se activan y como si fueran guiados por una mano invisible, todas empiezan apuntar hacia Danny que se encuentra luchando⸺ Laser calentándose.

⸺¡Tomen esto!⸺ Danny sigue disparando sus rayos ectoplasmicos contra los androides⸺ pero en ese instante recibe un disparo del arma laser en su brazo⸺ ¡Ouch! ¿¡Qué fue eso!?⸺ él voltea y ve como las maquinas lares disparan contra él⸺ ¡Diablos!⸺ el superhéroe comienza a esquivar los disparos laser en su contra⸺ Debo detener esto antes que termine hecho cenizas⸺ Danny apunta y dispara contra el panel de control y con eso logra desactivar una de los dispositivos laser. Un androide que dispara contra Danny recibe brutal golpe en el pecho por parte del superhéroe y su pecho termina atravesado, a continuación Danny le arranca los cables que lo hacen funcionar, pero recibe algo inesperado a cambio⸺ ¡Aua!…que asco⸺ un chorro de aceite le mancha todo el pecho en la zona donde tiene su insignia⸺ Genial…quitar esto va ser difícil⸺ los otros androides pronto rodean al joven héroe y se preparan para disparar, pero en el momento justo Danny reacciona y crea un escudo a su alrededor y con eso logra bloquear los disparos⸺ Debo…resistir…⸺ el escudo de Danny recibe todo el daño, pero él comienza a perder las fuerzas⸺ No puedo estar aquí por siempre⸺ en ese momento nota que los androides se aproximan cada vez más, por lo que comienza a acumular energía en sus manos y luego la libera en un poderosa onda de choque derriba a todos los androides y destrozando todo a su alrededor. Con todo ya bajo control Danny apoya sus manos en sus rodillas y comienza a respirar para calmarse⸺ Espero estar llegando…estas hojalatas empiezan a ser… una piedra en mi zapato⸺ dirigiéndose a la siguiente puerta, Danny se halla con un pasillo accede a un pasillo similar a los anteriores, pero cuando empieza a caminar en él nota que no se activan láseres⸺ Esto luce sospecho… bueno ya saben lo que dicen del caballo regalado⸺ Danny continua por el pasillo sin notar que está siendo vigilado.

En ese instante en otro lugar Technus ve el avance de Danny por el pasillo. Mientras sonríe, decide complicarle las cosas al chico⸺ Hun, hun, hun…veamos cómo están tus reflejos chico fantasma⸺ él se conecta al sistema y empieza a manipularlo.

Entre tanto Danny cruza corriendo el pasillo cuando en eso nota un sonido que lo hace detenerse⸺ ¿Qué fue…?⸺ al voltear ve detrás de él que se ha activado una barrera laser y esta comienza a avanzar hacia él rápidamente⸺ ¡No, no, no, no…!⸺ este empieza a volar a toda velocidad hacia la salida mientras la barrera le pisa los talones⸺ ¡Rápido! ¡Rápido!⸺ ya hacia la mitad Danny gira en una curva y desde ahí ve la salida al final del camino⸺ ¡Gracias a Dios!⸺ sin bajar la marcha y con la barrera laser pisándole los talones Danny se alegra de ver el final, pero de pronto aparece una segunda barrera de láser aparece hiendo directo hacia él en dirección contraria⸺ ¡Oh no!⸺ creyéndose perdido Danny nota en ese momento que tiene una oportunidad de cruzar por todo el centro de la barrera que se le aproxima. Fijándose en los movimientos de los láseres frente a él ve un agujero lo bastante grande como para cruzar⸺ ¡Ahora o nunca!⸺ Danny acelera, y poniendo sus brazos lo más pegados que puede a su cuerpo comienza entonces a girar, de inmediato cierra los ojos y se prepara para lo que sea; al momento de cruzar la barrera los láseres lo rosan por centímetros e instantes después aterriza del otro lado de la puerta a salvo; él abre de inmediato sus ojos y comienza a tocarse el cuerpo⸺ Estoy… ¿Bien?⸺ viendo que todo está donde tiene que estar respira aliviado⸺ ¡Ohhh… que alivio!⸺ pero entonces un olor a quemado le llama la atención, este ve que hay una columna de humo saliéndole de la cabeza y es cuando ve que una sección de su cabello ha sido cortada por uno de los láseres⸺¡Ah, ah, ah!⸺ este empieza a sacudirse la cabeza con sus manos hasta que el humo se va⸺ Bueno ya me hacía falta un corte de pelo⸺ mientras tanto Technus maldice al joven héroe por pasar su trampa por medio de las cámaras de seguridad.

⸺¡Condenado y afortunado muchacho! A este ritmo ese chico estará aquí antes de que todo esté listo. Mis planes no deben verse comprometidos⸺ de pronto detrás de Technus comienza a brillar una fuerte luz, él comienza a cargar sus manos con electricidad⸺ Parece que tendré que encargarme de esta plaga…personalmente⸺ él le da la espalda a las pantallas que muestran a Danny continuando su camino.

Danny halándose en el departamento de ciencias aplicadas, Danny ya está cada vez Danny se halla recorriendo la sección señalizada como el departamento de ciencias aplicadas, viendo que está cada vez más cerca de su objetivo⸺ Después de esta sala viene un cuarto de almacenaje, luego el laboratorio de pruebas y después de eso está el ascensor con el que llegare al tercer piso⸺ al llegar a la esquina del cuarto este observa que hay un grupo de androides amedrentando a unos civiles.

⸺¡Ayuda! ¡Sáquenme aquí!⸺ grita un hombre con traje de obrero que se halla atrapado dentro de un cuarto sellado por una compuerta transparente.

⸺Más gente atrapada…⸺ Danny ve como también los androides tratan de atrapar a un científico acorralado en una esquina.

⸺¡Aléjense!⸺ dice el hombre arrinconado.

⸺Debo poner un fin a esta locura⸺ Danny se dirige primero hacia el científico indefenso⸺ ¡Oigan por aquí!⸺ el héroe empieza a luchar con los androides lanzando puñetazos y patadas logrando hacer bastante daño, cuando los mecánicos contraatacan el joven evade sus golpes; para luego lanzar un gancho que destruye a un androide y luego le da patada giratoria en el pecho de otro⸺ Prepárense para irse al depósito de chatarra⸺ un grupo de máquinas apuntan y disparan contra Danny, este esquiva en el último instante rodando por el suelo; luego usando su velocidad ataca rápida y velozmente a cada enemigo tirándolos al suelo.

⸺¡No! ¡Por favor!⸺ un robot se separa del grupo e intenta atrapar al científico indefenso, pero rápidamente es interceptado por Danny que le da una patada por detrás, con eso manda a volar al androide contra una pared y luego le dispara un rayo en el pecho destruyéndolo.

⸺¿Estas bien?⸺ el hombre asiente con la cabeza⸺ Ok, sujétate⸺ Danny sube al hombre a su espalda y lo lleva volando a una puerta para que se vaya siendo aún acosados por los androides⸺ ¡Vete ahora!⸺ el hombre se fue rápidamente del lugar⸺ luego Danny se dirige hacia los últimos androides que le impiden rescatar al segundo hombre atrapado⸺ Ya es hora de que se enfríen⸺ él dispara y congela a todos los enemigos restantes para que no entorpezcan la tarea de rescate⸺ Bien y ahora⸺ Danny llega volando hasta donde está el hombre⸺ ¿Oiga se encuentra bien?

⸺¡Solo sácame de aquí rápido!⸺ Danny mira la compuerta y le parece muy resistente, entonces él posa sus manos en el panel y al volverse intangible hace que este sea también intangible, permitiéndole al hombre salir⸺ ¡Gracias!

⸺No me las des aun⸺ al igual que hizo con el otro hombre, Danny se sube a los hombros al recién rescatado y lo lleva a la salida⸺ Listo ahora ponte a salvo.

⸺Muchas gracias⸺ dice el hombre yéndose del lugar.

Con los científicos a salvo Danny se dirige a la siguiente compuerta para continuar con su misión, oprimiendo un botón la puerta se abre, pero al otro lado solo hay un gran cuarto a oscuras⸺ Un cuarto a oscuras Al ingresar a dentro las puertas se cierran detrás de Danny quedando completamente a oscuras, él enciende su mano como si fuera una antorcha iluminando un poco el lugar⸺ Debe haber un interruptor en alguna parte⸺ Danny comienza a recorrer la sala viendo que está llena de cajas y equipos de tecnología almacenados, las paredes están cubiertas de metal demostrando que es un lugar bastante fortificado⸺ Vamos, un interruptor, un botón, algo⸺ finalmente él alcanza a ver lo que parece una caja de fusibles con un botón rojo y tras oprimirlo las luces se encienden⸺ Vaya por fin algo de luz⸺ con las luces encendidas se podía con total claridad aquel cuarto⸺ Y ni un rastro de esas máquinas asesinas…ufff…que alivio⸺ Danny toma un momento para meditar sobre lo que pasa⸺ Esto no tiene sentido ¿Por qué Technus permanecería en los laboratorios? ¿Qué es lo que busca?⸺ Danny se cuestiona sobre las intenciones del fantasma⸺ Tiene el poder para crear un ejército así que… ¿Porque no lo ha hecho aún?⸺ Danny lo medita⸺ Debe haber algo que él necesita y que está aquí⸺ en eso Danny recuerda su enfrentamiento anterior contra Technus, de cuando quiso operar la red global de satélites⸺ Si… ¡Eso debe de ser! Axion tiene la tecnología para conectarse a la red de satélites global, la última vez Technus los uso para manipular la tecnología alrededor del mundo, si lo volviera hacer, pero esta vez con este nuevo poder, sería catastrófico.

En ese instante se oye un ruido detrás de una puerta, eso de inmediato saca de sus pensamientos al héroe. Danny cruza la puerta y se encuentra con que está en otro laboratorio, este, está señalizado como "El laboratorio de pruebas"; este laboratorio es mucho más grande que lo anteriores, y con una gran variedad de equipos, aparatos e instrumentos de todo tipo, así como otros guardados dentro de cilindros de vidrio de todos los tamaños, entre ellos se ve un frasco lleno de nanobots, en otro hay lo que parece una mochila cohete y en otro había un casco de astronauta de alta tecnología.

Mientras el héroe se maravillaba con lo que hay a su alrededor, no nota que una máquina de rayo láser se está moviendo hacia su dirección⸺ Sistema entrando en línea⸺ la maquina empieza a emitir un sonido y eso pone en alerta a Danny que se detiene de golpe; en el instante que el dispositivo laser se activa y dispara Danny reacciona apartándose a un lado y rodando después por el suelo, procediendo entonces a disparar un rayo que destruye el aparato.

⸺ Bien…⸺ en ese instante un par de bobinas de tesla se activan al igual que el resto de la maquinaria del laboratorio⸺ … ¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que esto es una trampa?

⸺Eso es porque es una trampa tonto muchacho⸺ de pronto una nube de unos y ceros aparece en el aire y tras un resplandor Technus en persona aparece⸺ Una trampa de la que no saldrás con vida.

⸺Hasta que finalmente das la cara ¿Eh, Technus?⸺ Danny lo mira desde abajo⸺ ¿Qué? ¿Te cansaste de enviar maquinas sin cerebro a hacer tu trabajo?⸺ Technus dispara un rayo de sus manos y Danny lo esquiva volando.

⸺Creo que llego el momento de ponerte en tu lugar, héroe ¡Experimentaras de primera mano mis nuevo y mejorados poderes!⸺ Technus llena sus manos con electricidad y luego hace que toda la maquinaria funcione por si sola⸺ Ahora di tus plegarias chico fantasma, porque te vas a ir al otro mundo y no de una forma agradable.

⸺Cuando tú lo estés⸺ las bobinas de Tesla lanzan varios rayos hacia Technus y con la electricidad el fantasma crea un escudo a su alrededor, entonces comienza a disparar varias esferas de rayos de color azul hacia Danny, él las esquiva ágilmente⸺ ¿Entonces qué Technus? ¿Otra vez queriendo dominar al mundo? ¿Por qué no usas esos nuevos poderes para algo mejor? No se evitar apagones, recargar teléfonos celulares o hacer espectáculos de láseres⸺ Danny vuela y realiza acciones evasivas para esquivar los ataques, luego contesta el fuego con un rayo de energía, pero este no traspasa el escudo de electricidad.

⸺Pienso usar mi poder para, hacer que todos me obedezcan, que todos se arrodillen y me rindan su voluntad ¿Acaso hay algo mejor que eso?

⸺Si quieres te hago una lista⸺ Danny sigue atacando, pero sus ataques son repelidos por el escudo, Technus sigue disparando y logra darle a Danny por la espalda, este recuperándose del choque eléctrico, trata de averiguar de qué manera traspasar el escudo del fantasma, ya que ni sus ataques de hielo logran hacer efecto entonces Danny recibe otro impacto de costado, pero de una máquina laser que Technus poseyó⸺ Debo derribarlo de algún modo.

⸺¡Mi mente superior te lleva ventaja chico fantasma! ¡Ya planeé cientos de estrategias para vencerte!⸺ Danny sigue esquivando los ataques como puede, él esquiva otro disparo de la maquina laser y de un disparo logra destruirla, luego enfoca su mirada hacia Technus y ve como una esfera de rayos se dirige hacia él, el héroe crea un escudo para protegerse, pero, aunque no recibe el impacto de lleno la fuerza del ataque lo hace retroceder, el joven queda impresionado por el aumento de poder de los ataques eléctricos de Technus.

⸺Sin duda el fragmento hizo que se hiciera más fuerte pero no puedo rendirme⸺ esta vez el joven dispara una esfera de energía concentrada, pero, aunque logra dañar el escudo no lo termina de destruir, sin inmutarse el fantasma se teletransporta y vuelve atacar a Danny desde otro ángulo, es en ese momento que el superhéroe nota que el escudo va perdiendo fuerza y al atacar una vez más con sus rayos este poco a poco se quiebra hasta finalmente ser destruido⸺ ¡Sí! No más ocultarse.

⸺¡Yo no me oculto de nadie!⸺ teletransportandose y ubicándose en el centro de la habitación Technus libera una poderosa onda eléctrica, así como poderosos relámpagos que Danny esquiva elevándose por los aires.

⸺¡Debo detenerlo!⸺ apuntándole y luego disparando sus rayos Danny logra un tiro directo, luego un segundo y luego un tercero, siempre esquivando los relámpagos que caen a su alrededor, finalmente y con un último ataque Technus detiene su ataque cayendo al suelo y quedando vulnerable⸺ ¡Bien! Lo hice.

⸺Tu insolente…⸺ Danny Phantom entonces se aproxima al fantasma y empieza a golpearlo con fuerza dándole al final una patada doble⸺ ¡Suficiente!⸺ el fantasma aleja a su oponente con un choque eléctrico y luego se teletranporta hasta las bobinas de Testla y con ellas vuelve a crear un escudo⸺ Voy enseñarte una lección⸺ Eres un tonto⸺ Technus vuelve a disparar esferas eléctricas hacia Danny, este las esquiva desplazándose velozmente por el cuarto.

⸺Por favor Technus ¿Cuánto tiempo hemos bailado este tango? ¿Tres o cuatro años? Y siempre es lo mismo⸺ Danny dispara sus rayos hacia Technus con la intensión de perforar el escudo eléctrico⸺ Tú obtienes algún tipo de mejora, te haces más poderosos, estas a punto de dominar el mundo y luego… ¡POOM!... yo voy y te derroto ¿Qué no aprendes nunca la lección?

⸺Esta vez será diferente ¡Esta vez tu caerás!⸺ el villano lanza un potente rayo de energía hacia Danny, él corre alrededor para esquivarlo mientras el potente ataque destruye todo a su paso, haciéndose a un lado el héroe vuelve a disparar rayos de energía fantasmal hacia el villano, pero el escudo aguanta.

⸺Eso ya lo veremos, lunático⸺ el joven dispara con rapidez y puntería los impactos poco a poco rompen el escudo, finalmente y con un rayo de energía fantasmal concentrada Danny logra traspasar las defensas de Technus.

En ese momento el fantasma se teletransporta y llenando sus manos con electricidad hace que varios aparatos alrededor se activen, se mesclen y forman un ejército de androides.

⸺¡Destrúyanlo!⸺ ordena Technus a su ejército, quienes de inmediato se lanzan ala ataque. Un androide apunta y dispara con su arma anti-fantasma a Danny, él consigue esquivar justo tiempo y después aproximándose al androide empieza a golpearlo con sus puños e inmediatamente después le propina una patada que lo manda a volar y posteriormente con una patada lateral lo destroza.

⸺Pensé que ibas a acabarme tu mismo Technus ¿Qué ocurre soy mucho para ti?⸺ Danny ataca a otro androide que está armado con una porra eléctrica, él lanza un fuerte golpe, pero la maquina se protege con su arma y cuando intenta contestar Danny pasa a través del androide y desde atrás lo congela con un rayo de hielo y para finalizar le destroza la cabeza con de un puñetazo; los demás androides atacan, pero Danny carga energía en sus manos y libera una fuerte onda de energía que destroza a todos los androides además de dañar algunos equipo de laboratorio⸺ Este grupo fue un poco mejor que los anteriores. Solo un poco⸺ dice burlonamente Danny.

⸺¡Muchacho insolente!⸺ Technus empieza a producir una fuerte corriente eléctrica y con ella produce fuertes relámpagos que arrasan con todo a su paso.

⸺Hora de cortarte la luz⸺ Danny esquiva las poderosas ondas eléctricas manteniéndose en el aire y desde ahí dispara a su oponente logrando varios impactos obligan a Technus a tele-transportase y al reaparecer el villano dispara un poderoso cañón eléctrico que y solo por centímetros erra el blanco⸺ Cielos eso estuvo cerca⸺ Danny vuela manteniéndose alejado de los rayos⸺ Bien veamos que tan bien te sienta el frio Technus⸺ Danny dispara un rayo de hielo y con eso logra detener a Technus haciéndolo caer al suelo con una capa de hielo recubriendo su cuerpo.

⸺¡Esto no me detendrá!⸺ haciendo uso de la electricidad el fantasma se libera.

⸺¡No, pero mis puños sí!⸺ Danny lanza una patada voladora, pero Technus la logra evadir en el último segundo entonces, sujetando a Danny por el cuello lo empieza a electrocutar y luego lo avienta hacia una pared.

⸺¡Sí!⸺ dice Technus viendo como el cuerpo de Danny choca contra la pared⸺ Y ahora…⸺ los guantes de Technus se llenan de elctricidad.

⸺En serio…odio eso impacto eléctricos ¿Uh?⸺ Danny ve como Technus levanta varios objetos usando la electricidad, luego se los avienta con fuerza⸺ Oh, Oh⸺ él dispara hacia los objetos y logrando destruir uno y poniéndose a volar logra evadir el segundo, pero en ese instante Technus manda varios rayos eléctricos hacia él.

⸺¡Voy a enseñarte una lección, muchacho insolente!⸺ Danny realiza maniobras evasivas para evadir los rayos.

⸺¿Y qué lección seria esa?

⸺A no meterte con aquellos que son superiores a ti⸺

⸺Como tú digas⸺ Technus empieza a crear relámpagos que arrasan con todo, Danny que tiene que detenerlo. Danny logra evadir los relámpagos y dispara hacia Technus consiguiendo un impacto directo y tras un segundo impacto en el pecho de Technus, el fantasma se tele-transporta y vuelve atacar, Danny se las ingenia para esquivar los ataques y disparar certeramente una tercera vez con eso logra herir al villano, obligándolo a descender⸺ Ahora te enseñare una clase de ciencias⸺ acercándosele velozmente el Danny empieza a golpear a Technus⸺ Tú cara, más mis puños, igual a dolor⸺ Danny golpea con sus puños cargados de energía y luego propina una patada giratoria.

⸺¡Suficiente!⸺ golpeando el suelo Technus crea una onda que hace retroceder a Danny⸺ entonces el fantasma se tele-transporta hasta las bobinas de Testla y crea un nuevo escudo eléctrico⸺ ¡Mi nuevo nivel de poder me hace muchas veces superior a ti chico fantasma! ¡Tú ahora mismo eres nada ante mí!⸺ Technus entonces empieza a disparar rayos de energía en todas direcciones

⸺Talvez tengas mucho poder, pero aun así voy a derrotarte⸺ Danny dispara contra el fantasma para poder derrumbar la barrera, pero no se la iba hacer fácil ya que este continuo su acometida disparando una lluvia de rayos que tomó por sorpresa a Danny⸺ Parece que estuviera peleando con una tormenta eléctrica⸺ tras que el ataque terminara, Danny procede a atacar de nuevo, pero esta vez con más fuerza hasta que la barrera eléctrica se cae con un rayo concentrado de hielo que y de paso congela el pecho de Technus derribándolo.

⸺¡Suficiente!⸺ Technus usa la electricidad para liberarse en un segundo⸺ ¡Ya es el momento de enseñarte respeto muchacho!⸺ dice Technus mientras sigue disparando.

⸺¿Tu enseñarme respeto a mí, Technus? Tu ni siquiera conoces el significado de esa palabra⸺ Danny hace que Technus se enoje desconcentrándolo y haciendo que no logre atinarle, con eso toma por sorpresa al fantasma y tras acercarse lo suficiente empieza a golpearlo con fuerza consiguiendo herirlo⸺ ¡Se acabó!⸺ luego dispara un rayo de energía que le hace dar tumbos por el suelo, Technus se tele-transporta hacia las bobinas de tesla y crea un nuevo escudo las fuerza y con su escudo activado, crea otra tanda de androides que manda contra Danny

⸺¡Acábenlo!⸺ los androides empiezan a pelear con Danny

⸺¡Destrúyanlo!⸺ las maquinas se lanzan al ataque, pero Danny no luce preocupado, muy por el contrario, parece listo y ya con los androides encima el joven solo sonríe con los ojos cerrados.

⸺Sera mejor que se abriguen…⸺ entonces Danny abre los ojos notándose que sus ojos ahora son de color azul gélido, y de sus manos se despide una energía del mismo color⸺…porque va hacer mucho frio⸺ entonces Danny libera una poderosa onda gélida que congela por completo a los androides.

⸺¡¿Qué?!⸺ Technus se sorprende ante el ataque.

⸺Espero que no te duela que rompa tus juguetes Technus⸺ entonces Danny dispara contra los androides congelados, y aunque algunos logran liberarse pronto son destruidos⸺ ¿Esto es lo mejor que pueden hacer?⸺ Technus viendo que sus fuerzas son ineficaces, actúa y manda una poderosa onda eléctrica, Danny la esquiva volando y luego dispara contra el fantasma.

⸺¡No creas que vas dejarme en ridículo…⸺ Technus lanza un relámpago que impacta en Danny⸺… y no pagar por ello!⸺ el héroe fantasma se recompone rápido, volviéndose a elevar en el aire.

⸺No necesito mucho para dejarte en ridículo Technus⸺ Danny retoma la ofensiva y esta vez dispara un rayo de energía ectoplasmica concentrada, eso termina de quebrar el escudo de Technus⸺ ¡Sí! No más escudo⸺ al desaparecer el escudo el fantasma manda una poderosa onda eléctrica, Danny la evita elevándose en los aires⸺ Eso estuvo cerca⸺ pero en ese instante Technus aparece frente a Danny.

⸺Hora de terminar esto⸺ Technus llena sus guantes con electricidad.

⸺Como quieras⸺ Danny hace lo propio llenando sus manos de energía.

Entonces ocurre un rápido intercambio de golpes entre ambos; Technus lanza un puñetazo que le da a Danny en un costado; Danny responde con uno que da en el estómago del fantasma; esté contesta con un gancho en el mentón del héroe mientras que él contesta dándole en la cabeza al con sus dos puños. Ambos siguen intercambiando fuertes y rápidos golpes en su oponente y luego de que los dos golpeen el puño del otro al mismo tiempo los dos retroceden e inmediatamente disparan sus respectivos rayos ectoplasmicos provocando un choque de poder, la resultante explosión hace que ambos salgan despedidos dando vueltas en el aire.

⸺¡Ja, ja! ¡Ahora veras!⸺ utilizando la electricidad Technus toma objetos grandes y pesados, y se los avienta a Danny, este con certeros tiros de sus rayos destruye los proyectiles, luego Technus manipula un dispositivo laser y lo enfoca directo hacia el héroe⸺ ¡Siente mi poder!⸺ dice molesto.

⸺No gracias…ya tuve mi dosis de espectáculos laser por hoy⸺ al ver lo que se le viene Danny de inmediato esquiva los disparos, luego se pone a volar por toda la habitación con el arma laser persiguiéndolo, pero y sin entrar en pánico Danny apunta y dispara hacia el arma logrando un tiro certero destruyéndola⸺ En el blanco⸺ Technus entonces se tele-transporta y ataca con sus esferas de energía.

⸺¡Tu no podrás conmigo y mi poder superior!⸺ Danny esquiva las esferas y responde con su propia ráfaga de rayos de ectoplasma.

⸺No tengo que superar tu poder Technus…⸺ el chico fantasma esquiva uno de los disparos de su oponente y después posicionándose por encima del fantasma dispara una esfera de energía⸺ …solo tengo que ser mejor que tú⸺ el impacto es directo y el fantasma cae impactando fuertemente en el suelo, quedándose ahí tirado encima de una mancha negra con humo verde.

Danny aterriza y luego se aproxima al fantasma derribado, es cuando está más cerca que ve como este se pone de pie lentamente⸺ Ah…ah…ah…⸺ el fantasma respira profusamente y agitadamente.

⸺¿Ya tuviste suficiente? ¿O necesito patearte el trasero un poco más?⸺ el fantasma seguía respirando profusamente, pero pronto ocurre un cambio.

⸺Ja, ja, ja…⸺ Danny escucha como Technus se ríe en voz baja cosa que lo pone en alerta de inmediato⸺ ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!⸺ luego el fantasma estalla en carcajadas, el cambio de humor toma por sorpresa a Danny⸺ Nada mal chico fantasma, veo que sigues mejorando tu habilidades⸺ dice Technus sacudiéndose el polvo de sus ropas⸺ Pero tendrás que hacer algo mucho mejor si es que pretendes tirar por tierra mis planes⸺ Danny se sorprende al ver como su victoria se esfuma en un segundo al ver que su enemigo caído realmente no lo estaba, lo que le indica que su poder en efecto ha aumentado.

⸺¿¡Pero… qué!?

⸺¿Qué? ¿En verdad creíste que todo iba a terminar con una triunfante victoria de tu parte?⸺ Technus se ríe ante la reacción del héroe⸺ Esto es solo fue abrebocas de mis nuevos poderes⸺ Danny queda sorprendido con lo que escucha⸺ El espectáculo principal aún no llega y ese será la bienvenida de mi victoria…¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!⸺el fantasma se transforma en una nube de unos y ceros desvaneciéndose entonces a través del sistema eléctrico dejando a Danny con muchas interrogantes en su cabeza.

⸺Santos espectros… rayos, hable como mi papa otra vez⸺ Danny medita sobre la situación Technus se ha vuelto tan poderoso como dice, él más que nunca sabía que debía detenerlo a toda costa.

Danny decide continuar su camino saliendo de aquel laboratorio de pruebas y dirigiéndose al cuarto donde está el elevador. Él Marca el botón para llamar al aparato, y luego de una corta espera este desciende y abre sus puertas, ingresando entonces Danny adentro. Una vez allí él oprime el botón del tercer piso, que es donde está la sala de servidores y la sala de energía auxiliar, luego de eso las puertas se cierran. Después de una corta espera el ascensor abre sus puertas en el tercer piso.

⸺Tercer piso, sala de servidores⸺ indica la voz electrónica dentro de la cabina.

Afuera del elevador se ve una sala completamente llena de computadores, así como de centros de almacenamiento de datos; todo a lo largo de un estrecho pasillo que se extendía hasta una puerta de metal. Los bancos de datos se hallaban detrás de gruesas láminas de vidrio templado irrompible y la única forma de acceder a ellos es a través de puertas de seguridad protegidas con códigos de acceso. Todo el panorama sorprende a Danny⸺ Technus de seguro se sintió como un niño en una dulcería cuando puso un pie aquí⸺ se dice Danny mientras recorre el largo pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta.

Al otro lado de esta se encuentra una habitación llena de pantallas planas que muestran imágenes de los distintos departamentos de los laboratorios, se trata de un cuarto de vigilancia⸺ Así que desde aquí me vigilabas ¿No Technus?⸺ Danny nota de inmediato que hay varias sillas vacías, pero ninguna persona a la vista. Ni rastro de hecho⸺ Este lugar no se opera solo ¿Dónde está el personal? Espero no haber llegado tarde⸺ en ese momento se comienza a escuchar una alarma, como una sirena de ambulancia⸺ ¿¡Que!? ¿¡Qué demonios pasa!?⸺ dice el joven poniéndose en alerta, pero entonces un mensaje aparece en las pantallas de los monitores, en ellos se lee; "Nivel de energía del núcleo, subiendo peligrosamente. Iniciar medidas de enfriamiento de inmediato".

Danny no era un genio ni mucho menos, pero sabía cuándo una situación era peligrosa y debía de actuar rápido. Cruzando una puerta que le indica la dirección de la sala del núcleo se halla con un pasillo hecho de metal que estaba iluminado por alarmas que brillaban en color rojo. Después de cruzar el pasillo se encuentra con algo que le pareció irreal se trata de una gran habitación y para acceder a ella se debía de cruzar un puente hecho como de malla metálica y más adelante y en el centro del cuarto ve algo que emite una fuerte luz. Él no sabe con exactitud que la emite, perecía una máquina, él se aproxima para verla más de cerca.

⸺Oh diablos…⸺ Danny queda sin palabras tras cruzar el puente y entrar a una plataforma hecha de rejilla de metálica y ver que en el centro de la misma se encuentra aquella cosa. Se trata en efecto de una especie de maquina o dispositivo en forma de ovoide hecho de cristal y reforzado con bandas de acero, parece algo sacado de una película de ciencia ficción, alrededor de la maquina hay varios cables que emiten una fuerte cantidad de energía eléctrica y que se dirigen hacia unas puertas señalizadas con letras, A, B, C y D; ubicadas en las esquinas de la sala. Danny trata de comprender lo que tiene en frente de él⸺ Me dijeron que aquí estaba el cuarto de energía auxiliar y que era como planta de energía bajo techo, pero… Guau⸺ de pronto se vuelven a escuchar las alarmas en todo el lugar, además de encenderse varias sirenas y pantallas que transmiten el mismo mensaje de antes "Nivel de energía del núcleo, subiendo peligrosamente. Iniciar medidas de enfriamiento de inmediato"⸺ Debo hallar la forma de solucionar esto y rápido.

Pero mientras Danny está atento a la máquina, no nota que detrás de él, por uno de los bordes de la plataforma comienza asomarse y luego a emerger una gran mano de metal, luego otra, a eso le siguió una cabeza y después se le suma un gran y macizo cuerpo de metálico, entonces tras un breve temblor la gran figura hecha de partes de metal hace acto de presencia; al sentir el temblor Danny se da la vuelta lentamente y se lleva una gran sorpresa

⸺¡Oh, demonios!⸺ dice Danny ante tal aparición que, y con unos potentes ojos rojos, lo observa con una mirada penetrante y fría. El ser mecánico que está compuesto de distintas piezas de metal ensambladas libera entonces varias columnas de vapor de su cuerpo al tiempo que libera una especie de rugido que sonaba más como al silbato de un ferrocarril. Danny retrocede unos pasos, pero en ese momento el gran androide levanta una de sus enormes manos y trata de atraparlo, pero él solo salta hacia atrás esquivándolo⸺ Una enorme pila de chatarra que quiere matarme, esto se pone cada vez mejor⸺ el enorme ser lanza un par de golpes que Danny logra esquivar⸺ Es grande, pero no muy rápido⸺ cuando el enorme coloso ataca de nuevo y falla, Danny aprovecha y empieza a golpearlo notando que su armadura es bastante resistente⸺ Valla este tipo sí que es duro⸺ el ser entonces levanta uno de sus enormes pies y golpeando el piso con fuerza aleja a Danny⸺ Bien grandote vamos a jugar⸺ el gran androide comienza a lanzar puñetazos y cada vez que falla Danny lo golpea rápidamente en alguno parte de su cuerpo buscando un punto débil⸺ ¡Toma esto!⸺ entonces el enorme ser atrapa a Danny con una de sus manos y lo estrella contra el suelo⸺ Me lleva el…⸺ con esfuerzo el héroe se pone de pie solo para ver que un enorme puño se dirige hacia él⸺ ¡Oh vaya!⸺ él se aparta del camino justo a tiempo y luego toma distancia del gigante⸺ Veamos si te llevas tan bien con el frio como tus otros amigos⸺ Danny dispara su rayo de hielo hacia el androide, este se cubre con sus brazos, pero aun así el frio le afecta congelando parte de su cubierta exterior⸺ Al parecer sí. Y eso me viene muy bien⸺ Danny empieza a golpear al androide consiguiendo hacerle bastante daño en sus brazos a la hora de protegerse, logrando quebrar la cubierta de metal⸺ Ahora veremos qué te parece esto⸺ Danny dispara una esfera de energía y consigue destruir el brazo izquierdo del androide y hace que este caiga de rodillas⸺ Parece que es verdad lo que dicen, mientras más grandes son…¿Eh?⸺ entonces el androide comienza a ponerse de pie y entonces comienza a atraer varias piezas de metal hacia su brazo cercenado y forma lo que parece un cuchilla⸺ Esto debe ser una broma.

El androide blande su nuevo brazo, por lo que Danny retrocede y para evitar los embates de la máquina.

⸺¡Enfríate!⸺ el héroe vuelve a disparar su rayo de hielo hacia el androide congelando así su cubierta externa otra vez y procediendo entonces a golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas logrando destruir su brazo derecho⸺ ¡Bien con eso tienes!⸺ pero una vez más ocurre que el androide atrae piezas a su brazo faltante y esta vez crea una especie de arma⸺ ¿¡Qué demonios es eso!?⸺ el androide apunta su brazo derecho directo a Danny⸺ Oh, oh…⸺ entonces empieza a disparar piezas de metal como si fuera una ametralladora⸺ ¡Rayos!⸺ Danny corre por su vida evadiendo las piezas de metal que vuelan hacia él⸺ Me atravesaran con solo darme una sola vez.

Danny continua esquivando y se oculta detrás de gran máquina que se halla en el centro de la sala, una vez terminado el ataque el androide se aproxima, pero en eso Danny aparece de sorpresa volando⸺ ¡Sorpresa!⸺ entonces el héroe vuela recto hacia el coloso quien trata de darle a con su brazo de cuchilla, pero este logra evadir el golpe pasando a la espalda del androide, entonces procede a golpearlo con fuerza⸺ Bien, llego la hora mandar esta chatarra al basurero⸺ Danny dispara una vez más su rayo de hielo congelando de nuevo a la gran pila de metal, luego de eso empieza a golpearla con todas sus fuerzas por todo su cuerpo; una potente patada en la nuca hace que el androide se tambalee y caiga de rodillas, en ese momento Danny vio su oportunidad de acabarlo.

Disparando su rayo de hielo, congela la parte frontal del androide y luego vuela y congela su brazo izquierdo, luego su brazo derecho, por ultimo su espalda y cabeza para luego atacar con su pie cargado de energía cayendo en la espalda del gigante destrozándolo en pedazos⸺ Adiós grandote⸺ la cabeza cercenada del androide muestra sus ojos rojos brillando, pero estos poco a poco se apagan.

Una vez terminado el asunto del gigante mecánico Danny vuelve al asunto de la maquina misteriosa, él sabía que debía hallar la forma de solucionarlo, pero no veía como.

⸺Veamos, debe haber algo por aquí que sirva⸺ entonces él se fija en los cables de antes, aquellos transportan electricidad, él ve que cada cable se dirige a cada uno de los cuartos señalizados con letras⸺ Bien primero. Debo saber a dónde van esos cables y ver si resultan importantes⸺ Danny enfila hacia la puerta que está en la esquina superior izquierda de la sala, señalizada con la letra "A".

Al cruzar la puerta y siguiendo el cable nuestro héroe ve que este se dirige directo a una máquina grande que se halla al final de cuarto, este la ve y se pregunta si es lo que le da energía a la otra máquina, pero en eso sus pensamientos son interrumpido por un grito de auxilio.

⸺¡Por favor! ¡Alguien que me saque de aquí!⸺ él busca de donde vienen los gritos ve que vienen de una científica que está atrapada detrás de una barrera de contención.

⸺Hola ¿Está bien?⸺ pregunta Danny, la mujer entre lágrimas se alegra de ver al héroe.

⸺¡Danny Phantom! ¡Por favor sácame de aquí!

⸺Descuida lo hare en un segundo⸺ posando sus manos en la barrera transparente Danny la vuelve intangible y deja libre a la mujer⸺ Listo ya estás…⸺ él no termina de hablar ya que la mujer se le abalanza en su cuello con sus brazos.

⸺¡Oh muchas gracias! ¡Me has salvado!⸺ la mujer abraza agradecida al héroe quien casi se va de espaldas por la sorpresa.

⸺Ah, ah, ah…Es mi trabajo no se preocupe⸺ con algo de rubor en su rostro Danny aparta a la mujer gentilmente⸺ ¿Podría por favor explicarme qué diablos está pasando? ¿Qué es esa máquina de allá atrás?

⸺Ese es el núcleo de energía central. Es lo que provee energía a toda la instalación. Pero ese aterrador fantasma le hizo algo y ahora está fallando. Si los niveles de energía siguen subiendo las consecuencias podrían ser terribles.

⸺¿Qué tan terribles?

⸺Estamos hablando de una explosión que podría destruir buena parte de Amity Park⸺ dice la mujer preocupada, de inmediato Danny comprende la gravedad de la situación.

⸺Oh… así de terribles, pero… ¿Sabes cómo detener esto cierto?⸺ pregunta Danny aterrado.

⸺Por supuesto, para eso se deben desactivar las baterías de soporte⸺ dice apuntando hacia la máquina que esta al fondo del cuarto.

⸺Bien ¿Y supongo que sabes cómo hacerlo?

⸺Por supuesto que lo sé. Y lo haré con gusto⸺ dice entusiasmada⸺ Es lo menos que puedo hacer por haberme salvado.

⸺Ah no, iba a decir que me dijeras como apagarla. Puede ser peligroso que te quedes.

⸺De ningún modo me iré sin devolverte el favor⸺ ella se adelanta y llega hasta un panel de control, comenzando a oprimir teclas⸺ Me tomara solo un momento.

⸺De acuerdo, gracias⸺ mientras la científica sigue trabajando de pronto se abren las puertas del cuarto.

⸺Oh, oh⸺ Danny ve a varios androides armados que entraron.

⸺¿Qué ocurre?⸺ la mujer voltea y ve a los androides acercarse⸺ ¡Son las cosas que me encerraron!

⸺¡Yo me encargo, tu sigue!⸺ Danny comienza a pelear con los androides.

Los androides apuntan sus armas hacia Danny, pero él dando un salto en el aire se lanza a en caída y patea en el pecho a uno de los androides, luego dispara a otro en la cabeza; uno de ellos dispara contra el héroe, pero él ágilmente esquiva los disparos entonces golpea en el rosto a ese androide y posteriormente le dispara con su rayo de ectoplasma destruyéndolo. En ese momento un androide le lanza una granada, sin entrar en pánico, Danny genera una onda de energía que devuelve el instrumento explosivo justo hacia donde fue lanzada, al momento de estallar destruye a los últimos androides.

⸺¡Esta listo!⸺ dice en ese momento la mujer científica y entonces se escucha como se apaga la batería y el cable deja de transmitir electricidad.

⸺¡Excelente!⸺ Danny está feliz de que todo haya salido bien sin que hubiera heridos. Ambos salen entonces del laboratorio, en ese momento Danny se fija en los cables restantes⸺ Bien, va uno me quedan tres⸺ luego Danny dirige su mirada a la mujer⸺ Muchas gracias por tu ayuda.

⸺De nada, fue un placer ayudar.

⸺Ahora sal de aquí, del resto me encargo yo.

⸺Suerte héroe⸺ luego de que la mujer se fuera del lugar Danny enfoca la vista en el siguiente laboratorio ubicado en la esquina superior derecha de la sala y señalizada con la letra "B" y de inmediato se dirige hacia halla.

Adentro del laboratorio, se ve un panorama similar, al final del pasillo esta la siguiente batería⸺ Ok allí esta⸺ al avanzar Danny pronto escucha una nueva llamada de auxilio que proviene de un científico atrapado detrás de una barrera de contención.

⸺¡Por favor ayúdame!⸺ pide a gritos el hombre mientras agita los brazos.

⸺No se preocupe ya voy⸺ posando sus manos en la superficie transparente, Danny hace que esta se vuelva intangible liberando al hombre.

⸺Muchas gracias, llegaste justo a tiempo.

⸺No hay de que oiga… ¿Será que puede ayudarme a desactivar esta batería? Es para salvar el mundo ¿Sabe?

⸺¿Salvar el mundo? No hay problema⸺ los dos se dirigen hacia el panel de control y hombre empieza a trabajar⸺ Esto estará listo en un santiamén⸺ casi de inmediato cuando el científico empezaba su labor detrás en la puerta se ve como entran varios androides armados con todo tipo de armas⸺ ¡Mantén esas cosas alejadas!

⸺No te preocupes, tú sigue⸺ Danny ataca a los androides con bolas de nieve que al contacto los congela en el lugar, luego los golpea haciéndolos pedazos; un androide apunta y dispara contra Danny logrando un impacto directo, este cae al suelo y al levantar la mirada ve que un par de androides con porras eléctricas se dirigen a atacar al hombre que sigue trabajando⸺ ¡Oigan, aléjense de él!⸺ Danny se pone de pie y corriendo en dirección al científico en peligro, en el camino salta por encima del androide que le disparo tomándolo de la cabeza y aventándolo contra otro averiando a ambos de un golpe.

⸺¡Hey! ¡Ayuda por aquí!⸺ los androides levantan sus porras para atacar al inocente hombre, pero en eso Danny aparece por detrás y los golpea; a uno con su puño y al otro con una poderosa patada mandándolos contra las paredes del lugar⸺ Gracias⸺ el héroe solo asiente con la cabeza; entonces Danny carga una bola de energía en sus manos y disparándola destruye a los androides restantes⸺ ¡Listo, lo logre!⸺ dice el científico al tiempo que la gran batería se apaga.

⸺Perfecto. Buen trabajo.

⸺Oye tu eres quien, salvo mi vida, las gracias son para ti.

Después héroe y científico salen del laboratorio hacia donde está el núcleo⸺ Van dos quedan dos⸺ dice Danny viendo que ya nada más quedan dos cables suministrando energía al núcleo⸺

⸺Yo me voy de aquí, este lugar es muy peligroso. Gracias de nuevo⸺ el científico se va del lugar.

De inmediato Danny se dirige hacia el siguiente laboratorio ubicado en la esquina inferior derecha de la sala e identificado con la letra "C". Adentro Danny ve la siguiente batería y de inmediato se topa con una persona atrapada detrás de una barrera transparente que pide ayuda a gritos.

⸺¡Sáquenme de aquí alguien!⸺ grita el científico de tez afroamericana.

⸺No se preocupe. Ya lo sacare⸺ Danny libera al hombre de su prisión tal y como lo hizo con los otros haciendo intangible la barrera que le retiene⸺ Ya eres libre.

⸺Muchas gracias, ven conmigo te ayudare a detener esto⸺ dice le hombre adelantándose.

⸺Bien estaba a punto de pedirte eso⸺ los dos llegan hasta el panel y el hombre comienza a trabajar.

⸺Cúbreme mientras termino aquí.

⸺Cuenta con ello⸺ el hombre se pone de inmediato a trabajar y al igual que antes un grupo de androides armados aparece por la puerta listo para detenerlos⸺ Parece que quieren que esta cosa destruya Amity Park. Bien me encargare de ustedes⸺ el héroe fantasma comienza a luchar contra los hombres de metal y a derribarlos uno por uno, cuando uno armado con una cachiporra eléctrica ataca por detrás, Danny reacciona y derriba al androide de una patada lateral luego le ataca con un potente rayo de ectoplasma destruyéndolo en el acto; luego se dirige a atacar a otro androide golpeándolo con todas sus fuerzas para al final propinarle una patada giratoria que lo manda contra una pared haciéndose pedazos⸺ ¿Te falta mucho?⸺ pregunta Danny, cuando de pronto un androide armado con un arma lo ataca.

⸺Solo un poco más…⸺ el científico trabaja tan rápido como puede, mientras Danny forcejea con un androide armado, él chico haciendo un movimiento lo derriba y luego lo estrella contra el suelo averiándolo; después se enfoca el resto de máquinas que se aproxima.

⸺Muy bien chicos ustedes lo quisieron⸺ Danny concentra una gran cantidad de energía y volviendo sus ojos de color azul cielo libera una potente ola de hielo que los congela en el acto⸺ Ellos estarán helados por un rato.

⸺¡Esta, hecho!⸺ la batería se apaga dejando el cuarto a oscuras a excepción de unas pocas luces tenues.

⸺Buen trabajo, ahora lo sacare de aquí⸺ Danny lleva volando al hombre en sus brazos, pasando por encima de los androides congelados. Una vez afuera Danny ve que ya solo queda un cable suministrando energía al núcleo⸺ Tres fuera, queda uno.

⸺De nuevo muchas gracias Danny Phantom, salvaste mi vida⸺ dice el científico estrechando su mano⸺ Muy bien yo me voy, que tengas suerte⸺ este se va del lugar dejando a Danny solo. De pronto las alarmas vuelven a sonar, pero esta vez más intensamente.

⸺¿Y ahora qué pasa?⸺ entonces en las pantallas ubicadas en la base de la maquina se puede leer un mensaje que dice "Núcleo alcanzando niveles críticos", a eso se le agrega que aparece una señal de alerta con un signo de exclamación rojo⸺ Oh, no. Esto malo ¡Debo darme prisa y apagar esa cosa!⸺ él se encamina recto hacia el último laboratorio ubicado en la esquina inferior izquierda e identificado con la letra "D".

Adentro Danny se encuentra con la misma escena, una gran batería al fondo del cuarto, pero esta vez se encuentra con una diferencia y es que esta vez no había uno sino dos científicos atrapados en dos celdas de contención distintas

⸺¡Por favor ayuda, alguien!⸺ dice un científico de cabello rubio.

⸺¡Que alguien me saque de aquí!⸺ dice otro de pelo pelirrojo con gafas.

⸺Más gente atrapada⸺ Danny ni raudo ni perezoso va donde están ellos⸺ No se preocupen los sacare de inmediato⸺ Danny se dirige a la celda de la izquierda y libera al científico rubio⸺ Salga ahora.

⸺¡Gracias!⸺ dice el hombre agradecido. Después Danny se dirige a la celda de la derecha y libera al otro científico.

⸺¡Me salvaste!¡Muchas gracias!

⸺Es mi trabajo. Oigan escuchen necesito que me ayuden a apagar esta batería y desactivar el núcleo, antes de que explote todo el lugar.

⸺No te preocupes te ayudaremos.

⸺Si, lo haremos⸺ los científicos y Danny se dirigen al panel de control y de inmediato cada uno de ubica a un lado del mismo⸺ Esto tomara un tiempo.

⸺Muy bien, pero con dos se hará el doble de rápido ¿no?

⸺No te preocupes⸺ contesta el de gafas.

⸺Tardaremos lo que tengamos que tardar.

⸺De acuerdo…pero no tarde⸺ Danny podía seguir escuchando las sirenas afuera del cuarto. De pronto el héroe se da la vuelta para ver a un grupo de seis androides ingresando en el lugar⸺ Bien yo me encargo de estas chatarras, ustedes continúen con lo que hacen.

⸺¡De acuerdo!⸺ afirman los dos. Y de inmediato Danny vuela hacia sus oponentes con sus puños cargados de energía, una vez arriba empieza a disparar una lluvia de rayos de ectoplasma con el que logra dañar a los androides, después desciende con fuerza dando un fuerte pisotón en el suelo y liberando una honda de energía que derriba a las maquinas al suelo, pero pronto unas cuantas se ponen de pie y rodeando a Danny se preparan para atacar.

⸺Muy bien aquí los espero⸺ dos de los androides disparan un par de granadas hacia el héroe quien usando sus ondas fantasmales las alejada⸺ Debo mantenerlos alejados⸺ Danny lanza una patada e impacta en el pecho de uno de los androides averiándolo en el acto, después lanza un puñetazo en el rostro de otro androide y luego lo fulmina con un gancho; tres máquinas que poseen armas apuntan y disparan, pero él evade el ataque volando⸺ ¡A que no me dan chatarras!⸺ los androides continúan disparando y Danny sigue esquivando ágilmente los disparos, luego Danny cae desde el cielo y dando otro fuerte pisotón libera una onda que destruye a los androides.

⸺Vaya…⸺ dice el científico de gafas sorprendido.

⸺¡Oye concéntrate!⸺ le dice el otro.

⸺Lo siento.

Un androide con porra eléctrica ataca a Danny y este ágilmente y esquiva el golpe y responde con una patada hacia atrás que manda a la maquina por los aires, al caer le mete una patada lateral y con eso lo manda contra otro androide que estaba en el camino, logrando destruir a ambos. Mientras Danny cree haber destruido a todos los androides uno que esta semi-destruido lanza otra granada en dirección a él, pero el héroe sin mucho problema se la devuelve usando su onda de ectoplasma la consiguiente explosión destruye al androide.

⸺Bien ya con esos son todos⸺ dice Danny desempolvándose las manos⸺ ¿Oigan ya están listos por allá?

⸺Un poco más y… ¡Listo! ⸺ dice el científico rubio oprimiendo una tecla y en ese instante se apaga la última batería.

⸺¡Esta hecho!⸺ dice el otro científico.

⸺¡Genial! Con esto el nivel de energía de la batería debería bajar ¿Verdad?⸺ pero en ese instante dentro de la sala se escuchan los sonidos de una alarma⸺ ¿Y ahora qué?

⸺Algo debe estarle pasando al núcleo.

Los científicos y Danny salen del laboratorio a ver qué ocurre con el núcleo y afuera ven que se trata de un androide gigante como el que enfrento Danny antes, este está golpeando los soportes del aparato.

⸺¿¡Que es esa cosa!? ¡¿Y qué le está haciendo al núcleo?!⸺ dice uno de los científicos asombrado.

⸺Parece que trata de sacarlo de su sitio⸺ dice Danny notando que el androide no golpea el cristal en forma de ovoide sino la base.

⸺¡Pero si hace eso podría provocar que el núcleo entre en una fase crítica y podría explotar!

⸺Ustedes salgan de aquí. Yo me encargo de la pila de chatarra.

⸺Ok suerte Danny Phantom⸺ los científicos se retiran evitando llamar la atención del androide. Luego Danny se le acerca por detrás.

⸺¡Oye montón de turcas!⸺ el androide se da la vuelta y observa Danny⸺ ¡Si es contigo deja de hacer lo que haces y enfréntame!⸺ la maquina libera un fuerte sonido como de silbato de tren al tiempo que libera vapor de su cuerpo⸺ Bien ya tengo su atención⸺ en ese instante el coloso transforma su brazo derecho en una cuchilla y su brazo izquierdo en una ametralladora⸺ Bien…y ya empezamos.

El androide ataca blandiendo su espada, pero el héroe retrocede. Danny da un gran salto y ubicándose en la espalda del gigante le patea en la espalda, luego lo golpea en sus costados, pero eso apena si le hace daño al coloso; el androide apunta su brazo de arma hacia Danny⸺ ¡Diablos!⸺ entonces una lluvia de metralla vuela en su dirección, Danny corre esquivando los disparos⸺ Debo detener esta cosa antes de acabar muerto⸺ entonces el héroe fantasma se eleva en el aire y luego vuela directo hacia el gigante, procediendo entonces a disparar rayos de hielo y con eso hace que la cubierta protectora del androide se debilite un poco, Danny entonces procede a atacar disparando rayos ectoplasmicos consiguiendo hacer daño al androide y haciendo que la maquina caiga de rodillas, luego Danny se prepara para rematar⸺ Muy bien grandote ya es hora de…⸺ pero el androide golpea al héroe con su brazo de arma tirándolo pesadamente al suelo; Danny trata de levantarse, pero el androide se aproxima con su brazo de cuchilla listo para partir en dos al héroe, pero en el último instante Danny se pone de pie y retrocediendo esquiva la cuchilla⸺ Ya me estas hartando⸺ poniendo sus dedos en forma de pistola Danny dispara un rayo a los ojos del androide cegándolo⸺ ¡Toma ya!⸺ el androide sin saber hacia dónde apuntar comienza a disparar en todas direcciones, en ese instante Danny se arrepiente un poco de haber lo cegado ya que podría sin querer dañar la cúpula de la máquina⸺ Debo ponerle un fin a esto, pero ya⸺ cargando energía en sus manos Danny dispara un rayo de hielo que congela la parte frontal del gigante, luego se desplaza a su espalda y en el camino congela los brazos del androide y por ultimo su espalda⸺ Ya es hora de mandarte al desguace⸺ Danny lanza una potente patada y acaba con el androide destrozándolo en pedazos.

Con el gran androide destruido y el núcleo a salvo Danny puede respirar aliviado sabiendo que salvo a la ciudad de volar por los aires, pero en ese momento y sin que él lo note una corriente eléctrica comienza a fluir alrededor de la máquina además de que algo extraño empieza a ocurrir encima de esta.

⸺Ahora que esto esta resulto necesito averiguar donde esta…⸺ de pronto se oyen sonidos como de chispas, eso llama la atención de Danny⸺ ¿Qué ocurre?⸺ de pronto encima de la maquina aparece una nube hecha de unos y ceros, ya Danny sabía que significaba.

⸺¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! Muchas gracias chico fantasma, en verdad muchas gracias⸺ Technus aparece encima de la maquina con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

⸺Technus…⸺ Dany mira al fantasma que permanece flotando encima del aparato⸺ ¿Fuiste tú el que casi provoca que el núcleo explote no es así?

⸺Culpable, pero no te equivoques mi intensión en ningún momento fue hacer que esta cosa estallara, no. Mi plan era que acumulará la mayor cantidad de energía posible, para entonces poder usarla para mi plan⸺ el fantasma flota y posa su mano sobre un costado de la máquina⸺ La energía de este aparato será una fuente de poder perfecta.

⸺Estás loco si crees que voy a dejarte que hagas lo que quieras con eso.

⸺No me digas⸺ en ese momento Technus carga energía eléctrica en sus brazos y disparando rayos hacia el techo de la sala termina abriendo un agujero en él.

⸺ ¡Demonios!⸺ Danny se aparta evitando ser aplastado por los fragmentos de metal del techo que caen.

El fantasma entonces emplea la electricidad para terminar de sacar el núcleo de su soporte, con cuidado de que no sufra ningún daño, haciéndolo levitar en el aire. Él lo saca después por el agujero del techo.

En el suelo Danny se pone de pie y al mirar hacia el núcleo ve que este ya no está⸺ Esto es malo, muy, muy malo⸺ Danny sigue al fantasma a través del techo.

Afuera en el tejado, se puede ver que comienzan a formarse nubarrones grises en el cielo, señal de que una tormenta se aproxima. Danny busca al fantasma prófugo, además del dispositivo que carga, pero por increíble que suene no hay señales ni de uno ni de otro. Él lo busca por todas partes, pero no ve señales de él, Danny tiene un mal presentimiento. En ese momento se comienzan a escuchar relámpagos lejanos. El héroe sigue buscando y es entonces que decide mirar en una dirección distinta, hacia arriba.

Fijando la vista en una de las enormes chimeneas de metal Danny contempla algo en lo alto, era un objeto brillante que permanecía suspendido en el aire⸺ Es el núcleo⸺ un poco más arriba en lo alto de la chimenea que ahora permanecía apagada ve a una silueta que tiene los brazos extendidos, era Technus. El fantasma mira hacia el cielo como esperando que algo le caiga del cielo, los relámpagos suenan más cerca⸺ ¿Qué está haciendo?⸺ se pregunta Danny.

En ese momento el fantasma grita al cielo con todas sus fuerzas⸺ ¡MUNDO! ¡CONTEMPLA, A TU NUEVO MAESTRO!⸺ entonces Technus dispara un rayo hacia el cielo, Danny solo mira sin moverse. Tras unos instantes un gran y poderoso relámpago cae sobre la chimenea destruyéndola por completo, Danny de inmediato retrocede.

⸺¡Cielos!⸺ al momento de ocurrir la gran explosión ocurre algo increíble, los pedazos de metal comienzan a moverse y a juntarse como si tuvieran mente propia. Las piezas de metal entonces empiezan a ensamblarse las una con las otras además de agregarse a ellas varias piezas de metal del interior, así como unas cuantas pantallas de monitores, todo se junta y van formando una enorme mole que poco a poco va tomando forma. Danny solo puede mirar como los cables se conectan, las piezas se ensamblan; formando un torso, un par de brazos, una enorme cabeza y finalmente un rostro, filas de cables unidos se conectan al edificio y empiezan a conducir electricidad hasta que finalmente está hecho.

⸺Oh, por Dios…⸺ Danny queda asombrado al ver el nuevo e imponente cuerpo mecánico de Technus.

⸺¡JA, JA, JA, JA! ¡Ahora que he alcanzado mi máximo potencial estoy listo para dominar al mundo!⸺ Technus hace aparecer varias antenas en su espalda mecánica y estas comienzan a transmitir información.

⸺¿Pero qué hace?⸺ se pregunta Danny.

⸺¡Al conectarme con los satélites globales, transmitiré mi conciencia por todo el mundo!⸺ la señal poco a poco se amplía por todo Amity Park⸺ ¡Cada pieza de tecnología tendrá una parte de mí, estaré en todas partes!⸺ Danny finalmente reacciona y encara al villano.

⸺¡Oye tú! ⸺ Technus mira a Danny.

⸺Así que viniste chico fantasma ¿Dime listo para el segundo y último a salto?⸺ el fantasma carga su cuerpo de energía haciéndose notar un aura de color blanco, entonces varios rayos caen alrededor de las instalaciones⸺ ¡Con el poder de este artefacto de mi lado nada me detendrá!

⸺Pues eso ya lo veremos⸺ Technus de inmediato invoca a un grupo de androides que se lanzan atacar a Danny⸺ ¡No vas a tener éxito Technus!⸺ Danny lucha contra sus mecánicos oponentes; él reparte golpes a diestra y siniestra tirando a cada androide al suelo, los androides armados con armas disparan, pero el héroe esquiva los disparos y luego les responde con su propio ataque de rayos ectoplasmicos logrando averiar a varios de sus oponentes. Technus solo sonríe mientras contempla todo.

⸺¡Mi mente y mi poder te sobrepasan con creses chico! ¡No eres más que una hoja en el viento en comparación conmigo!

⸺¿En serio? Ya veremos si soy o no una hoja en el viento⸺ Danny derriba a un androide desarmado de un golpe en el pecho y luego con una patada voladora tira a otro del techo⸺ ¿Eso es todo? ¿Qué más tienes?

En ese momento de los hombros de Technus aparecen seis orificios que se asemejan a cañones, Danny se comienza arrepentir de sus últimas palaras, de pronto en ellos se comienza a acumular energía en forma de esferas de varios colores⸺ ¡Ahora muere!⸺ las esferas se disparan en dirección a Danny.

⸺¡Diablos!⸺ Danny salta en el último minuto consiguiendo esquivar una, pero la onda expansiva de la siguiente esfera lo tira al suelo, él se pone de pie justo a tiempo para ver que más esferas de energía vienen en camino, por lo que reaccionando rápido comienza a volar para evitar el asalto en su contra⸺ Debo hallar la forma de derrumbar a esa mole de metal⸺ Danny esquiva otra esfera de energía y luego comienza a volar por detrás de Technus buscando algo debilidad en el gigante⸺ Vamos debe tener una debilidad, algo que sirva.

⸺¡Pierdes el tiempo muchacho! ¡Soy un ser de energía infinita sin debilidades!⸺ en eso Danny nota los cables que salen del cuerpo mecánico y que se conectan al edificio atravesando el concreto y el metal.

⸺Esos cables le dan conexión a Technus con los sistemas de los laboratorios y le permiten disparar su señal. Tengo que desconectarlos⸺ pero al acercase ve que están rodeados por electricidad⸺ La electricidad que desprenden podría freírme como una papa frita⸺ en ese momento una mano gigante intenta atrapar a Danny⸺ ¡Woo!... eso estuvo cerca.

⸺¡Nada de lo que intentes servirá chico!⸺ Technus intenta atrapar a Danny con sus manos, pero él logra esquivar a tiempo, luego el gigante sigue disparando más esferas de luz hacia el héroe.

⸺Si quiero tener una oportunidad de desconectar a Technus debo acabar con esas armas⸺ Danny, se ubica al frente del edificio y luego vuela en dirección hacia Technus apuntando y disparando hacia las armas, logrando destruir una de ellas con éxito⸺ ¡Sí! Lo hice.

⸺¡Eso fue un tiro de suerte!⸺ dice Technus molesto. Entonces invoca a más soldados mecánicos que de inmediato atacan con sus armas.

Danny esquiva los ataques de los androides y responde con sus rayos de hielo, congelando a las máquinas, de inmediato él se enfoca en las armas que continúan disparando, disparando de manera certera logra acabar con otra dejando solo cuatro de las que encargarse.

⸺¡BAM!… eso es genial⸺ las esferas de energía siguen llegando por lo que Danny vuela para evadirlas y volviendo a disparar y destruye otro cañón⸺ ¡Oh sí!⸺ Technus intenta atraparlo, pero Danny lo esquiva y vuelva a dar en el blanco, pero justo en ese momento él recibe un disparo en la espalda por parte de uno de los androides cayendo al suelo⸺ Eso…dolió, en serio⸺ él se pone de pie y mira que hay más androides rodeándolo⸺ Estas cosas solo siguen viniendo⸺ Danny acumula energía en su mano y dispara un potente rayo de energía con el que logra destruir a varios de un golpe, luego enfilando recto hacia uno de ellos le da una patada voladora en el pecho haciéndole mucho daño después procede a golpearlo con un fuerte golpe cargado de energía, uno a uno los androides caen hasta que todos lo hacen.

Entonces Technus apunta y dispara otra ráfaga de esferas de sus cañones hacia Danny Phantom, él realiza maniobras evasivas en el aire logrando esquivarlas, luego apuntando con su mano derecha dispara y destruye un par de cañones más⸺ Solo un par más⸺ luego de eso Danny vuela dando vueltas para esquivar los ataques que se le vienen.

⸺¡Este es tu fin muchacho!⸺ Technus extiende su mano para intentar golpear a Danny, pero le pasa por encima y caminando por su mano y brazo alcanza otro de los cañones destruyéndolo con éxito, eso irrita a un más al fantasma.

⸺Solo uno más…⸺ Danny retrocede y viendo que Technus quedo vulnerable dispara y destruye la última de las armas⸺ ¡Genial! ¡En el blanco!

⸺¡¿Qué?! ¡Noooo! ⸺ en ese instante el cuerpo de Technus sufre un desperfecto dejando de funcionar⸺ ¡¿Qué has hecho?!⸺ los brazos del gigante se paralizan y chispas salen por todo el cuerpo del coloso.

En ese momento la electricidad que rodea los gruesos cables de metal se va por completo, Danny no pierde tiempo y se acerca a un cable ubicado a la derecha del gigante⸺ Bien hora de desconectar esto⸺ Danny comienza a dispararle al cable y con cada impacto logra dañarlo hasta finalmente conseguir que este se corte⸺ ¡De eso estoy hablando!⸺ en ese instante el cortocircuito de Technus se detiene pudiendo mover con libertad su cuerpo.

⸺¡Muchacho insolente!⸺ Technus comienza a rodear su cuerpo con electricidad y lanzando un poderoso grito comienza a atraer relámpagos provenientes de la tormenta, rayos comienzan a caer en el techo eso toma por sorpresa a Danny quien empieza a esquivarlos como puede.

Cuando los rayos dejan de caer Danny se detiene un momento para respirar⸺ Eso estuvo cerca…muy cerca⸺ dice Danny con sudor en la frente. De pronto de la nada se forman varios Androides⸺ Y aquí vamos de nuevo⸺ mientras Danny comienza a luchar Technus hace su próxima jugada.

⸺¡Mis planes de dominación mundial no se verán afectados por ti chico!⸺ él hace aparecer en sus brazos un par de armas laser y comienza a disparar rayos hacia el héroe.

⸺Bien esto se pone cada vez mejor⸺ Danny esquiva las ráfagas de láseres que vienen hacia él, pero un grupo de androides le cortan el paso⸺ ¡Fuera de aquí hojalatas!⸺ Danny salta en el aire y cargando su puño con energía golpea el techo liberando una onda de energía que tira a todos del techo⸺ Con eso tienen⸺ en eso un láser casi le da Danny⸺ ¡Cielos!⸺ este empieza a volar, pero al hacerlo de inmediato es bombardeado por una lluvia de láseres⸺ ¡Esas armas en verdad son potentes!⸺ Danny trata de defenderse, pero le es difícil⸺ ¡Vamos solo necesito que deje de disparar un momento!⸺ entonces la armas dejan de disparar ya que se sobre calientan⸺ ¡Bien ahora!⸺ él dispara y logra atinar en el arma del brazo izquierdo, pero eso no le causa demasiados daños⸺ Apenas se le hice unos rasguños.

⸺¡Ya es demasiado tarde chico!⸺ Technus se mofa del héroe mientras ataca⸺ ¡Rindete!

⸺Vamos Technus, sabes que no voy hacer eso⸺ Danny realiza maniobras evasivas evitando así que los láseres lo alcancen⸺ Yo sé que en el fondo solo te sientes frustrado, porque quizás nunca te reconocieron como un gran genio, pero ¿En verdad crees que dominando el mundo vas a lograr algo?

⸺Déjame pensarlo ¡Sí!⸺ Technus molesto ataca son sus puños, pero Danny lo esquiva.

⸺Bueno no pueden decir que no lo intente⸺ Danny apunta y dispara acertando en el arma de la derecha, entonces Technus intenta golpear de nuevo a Danny, pero él vuelve a evitar el golpe⸺ Vamos amigo acoso no puedes darle a un pequeño…⸺ entonces Danny recibe un disparo de una de las armas láser de Technus cayendo fuertemente al suelo.

⸺¡Ahora te aplastare!⸺ Technus lanza un puñetazo impactando de lleno en el techo⸺ ¡Ja! ¿Ahora que tienes que decir a…? ¿¡Que!?⸺ cuando retira el puño Danny no está, este logro evitar el golpe a tiempo y se escondió haciéndose invisible.

⸺Eso estuvo cerca⸺ Danny se ve notablemente agotado y adolorido por la pelea⸺ Tengo que terminar esto ahora mismo⸺ entonces sale de su escondite y dispara de nuevo a las armas laser de la derecha, Technus es tomado desprevenido⸺ ¿Quieres jugar Technus?⸺ Danny carga en sus manos una esfera de color verde⸺ Juguemos a… ¡Atrápala!⸺ la esfera se dirige directo al brazo derecho del gigante, el impacto es directo y termina por destruir el arma laser⸺ ¡Eso!

⸺ ¡No! ¡Maldito chico!⸺ Technus dispara contra Danny, pero este esquiva las ráfagas que vienen en su contra, luego carga otra esfera de energía en sus manos y la dispara en dirección al cañón del brazo izquierdo quien se destruye en medio de una explosión⸺ ¡Ahhh! ¡¿Qué?! ¡No!⸺ en ese momento el cuerpo de Technus sufre otro cortocircuito dejando entonces de moverse, al mismo tiempo los cables ubicados a cada lado dejan de producir electricidad.

⸺Bien, es mi oportunidad⸺ Danny se acerca a un cable ubicado a la izquierda de Technus y comienza dispararle con sus rayos tras unos instantes el cable es cortado⸺ ¡Otro cable para afuera!

⸺¡Noooo! ¡Ahora sentirás mi poder!⸺ Technus se recupera y acumulando energía en su cuerpo hace caer varios rayos en el techo.

⸺¡Oh vaya!⸺ Danny se pone a cubierto de inmediato.

⸺¡No creas que voy a dejarte vivir luego de eso!⸺ mas rayos caen del cielo, provocando serios daños a la estructura. Luego de unos instantes los relámpagos dejan de caer.

El héroe fantasma ve que la estructura poco a poco es destruida⸺ Debo detener esto lo antes posible antes de que destruya los laboratorios por completo⸺ entonces en ese momento Technus hace aparecer agujeros en las puntas de sus dedos⸺ ¿Y ahora eso que es?

⸺¡Ahora arde!⸺ de las puntas de los dedos se disparan diez misiles, uno por cada dedo.

⸺¡Oh, rayos!⸺ Danny vuela para alejarse de los misiles que lo siguen⸺ ¡Oh, cielos! ¡Oh, cielos!

⸺¡Cuidado están detrás de ti! ¡Ja, ja, ja!⸺ dice Technus riéndose.

⸺¡Me tengo que deshacer de ellos, pero ya!⸺ realizando una maniobra Danny logra esquivar tres de los misiles que impactan contra un aparato de aire acondicionado del techo, pero el resto le sigue⸺ ¡Diablos que molesto!⸺ dándose la vuelta dispara contra los misiles consiguiendo destruir cuatro, pero dejando solo tres restantes⸺ ¡Vamos!⸺ en eso ve el letrero de los Laboratorios Axion⸺ Bien⸺ Danny atraviesa el letrero dejando que el resto de los misiles impacte destruyéndolo el letrero⸺ Ufff…bien casi no la cuento.

Mientras Danny y Technus tienen su enfrentamiento, por todo el mundo los aparatos electrónicos empiezan a funcionar de manera extraña, algunos atacan a la gente, otros causan problemas graves, la imagen de Technus comienza a verse en las pantallas de todo el mundo.

⸺Si… lo he logrado ¡El mundo es mío!⸺ Technus celebra su victoria mientras ríe. Danny solo lo mira regodearse.

⸺Ya es tiempo de acabar con esto⸺ Danny se lanza a toda velocidad contra Technus⸺ ¡Listo o no allí voy Technus!

⸺Si tanta prisa tienes por morir chico. ¡Con gusto te concederé tu muerte!⸺ el gigante mecánico levanta sus brazos en dirección a Danny⸺ ¡AHORA MUERE!

⸺Hoy no, Technus⸺ en ese momento Danny se divide creando cinco clones⸺ Ahora le pondremos fin a tus planes de dominación mundial.

⸺¡¿Qué?! ¡No lo harán!⸺ el fantasma dispara misiles en dirección a Danny y a sus clones, pronto todos se ponen a volar en varias direcciones siendo cada uno seguido por dos proyectiles⸺ ¡No creas que vas ganar con esas artimañas!

⸺No son artimañas Technus…⸺ dice uno de los Dannys

⸺…es estrategia⸺ responde otro.

Uno de los clones de Danny vuela por encima del techo mientras es seguido por dos misiles, entonces él se da la vuelta y volando de espaldas comienza a disparar contra los proyectiles destruyendo ambos con éxito. Otro Danny vuela alto por los cielos siendo seguido por sus respectivos dos misiles, él se detiene de golpe; en cambio los misiles siguen de largo a lo alto del cielo y desde donde esta Danny dispara y destruye los proyectiles. Un clon vuela por la pared derecha de los laboratorios siendo seguido de cerca por dos misiles; al mismo tiempo y viniendo en dirección contraria se acerca otro clon que es perseguido por su propio par de misiles ambos se miran y saben perfectamente que hacer, cuando están los dos a instantes de chocar de frente los dos cambian de dirección bruscamente yendo hacia arriba al mismo tiempo, los misiles siguiendo de largo chocan destruyéndose; ambos clones se ven y se chocan los cinco. El último Danny que es perseguido por el último par de misiles vuela rápido para no ser alcanzad, pero en un instante este se detiene y cambiando abruptamente de dirección vuela directo hacia ellos, a solo metros de chocar Danny esquiva ágilmente los dos misiles y una vez detrás de ellos les dispara estando él de cabeza, destruyéndolos en un instante.

⸺Listo⸺ dice Danny sacudiéndose las manos, entonces todos los Danny se colocan uno al lado del otro y juntos vuelan todos en dirección a Technus, mientras lo hacen cargan energía en sus manos de color azul.

⸺¡No importa lo que hagas no servirá!⸺ Technus les apunta con sus manos, pero recibe el impacto de no uno, sino de cinco rayos de hielo que congelan sus manos⸺ ¿¡Que!?⸺ Technus queda impactado.

⸺¡Y ahora!⸺ todos los Danny cargan energía ectoplasmica en sus manos y como resultado el impacto destruye las manos mecanicas.

⸺¡Arghhhhh!⸺ el fantasma grita de dolor, al momento de entrar de nuevo en corto circuito⸺ ¡Esto no puede estar pasándome! ¡Yo soy Technus! ¡Amo de la ciencia y la tecnología!

⸺Y muy pronto serás nada⸺ dicen todos los Danny al mismo tiempo, luego todos se dirigen a un cable y lo destruye con un potente rayo de ectoplasma⸺ ¡Sí!⸺ en ese momento las antenas de Technus dejan de trasmitir su señal eso hace que todos el caso que provoco se detenga⸺ Parece que interrumpimos tu transmisión pirata Technus⸺ pero la sensación de victoria dura poco ya que el fantasma hace caer una gran tormenta de rayos sobre el lugar, y todos los Danny son impactados por un rayo⸺ ¡Ahhhhhhhhh!⸺ los clones desaparecen en el acto y el Danny real cae al suelo echando humo, pero aún vivo, este intenta ponerse de pie, pero es apresado por un grupo de cables de metal que luego levantan hasta estar cara a cara con Technus

⸺Tu… ¡Muchacho insolente!⸺ Technus lo mira totalmente enojado, mientras piezas de metal reconstruyen poco a poco sus manos⸺ ¿¡Realmente creíste que podías oponerte al nuevo regidor del mundo!?⸺ los cables comienzan a apretar a Danny, este se esfuerza por salir, pero los cables lo aprietan con fuerza⸺ Restableceré la señal, tomare el control de nuevo y… ¡Entonces el mundo será mío!⸺ los cables siguen apretando y se comienza a ver una leve corriente eléctrica recorriéndolos⸺ Ahora gozare ver cómo te cocinas de adentro hacia afuera ¿Tus últimas palabras?

⸺Yo…⸺ Danny intenta hablar⸺…no quiero arruinar tu…festividad, pero yo no tengo en mis planes morir electrocutado⸺ entonces los cables de a poco se cubren con hielo, eso sorprende a Technus.

⸺¿¡Qué es eso!?⸺ luego de que los cables se congelen por completo Danny se libera con una poderosa onda de energía⸺ ¿¡Qué!? ¡Nooo!

⸺Ahora voy aguate la fiesta si no te importa⸺ entonces el héroe dispara un poderoso rayo de hielo con el que congela la parte central del pecho de Technus, el fantasma ve que el ataque de Danny no tuvo ningún efecto, cosa que le hace gracia.

⸺¿Uh? ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿¡Se supone que eso debía dañarme!?⸺ dice burlándose.

⸺No, solo debía congelar tu zona vulnerable.

⸺Si, congelar mi zona… ¿Qué dijiste?⸺ entonces Danny dispara una esfera de energía ectoplasmica hacia la parte congelada del pecho de Technus y con eso destruye esa sección del pecho⸺ ¡¿Qué?! ¡Noooo!

⸺Eso dio en el blanco⸺ al retirarse el humo, se muestra el núcleo de energía que Technus tomo⸺ Bingo.

⸺¡No!⸺ Technus intenta atrapar a Danny con sus aun no reconstruidas manos⸺ ¿¡Cómo es posible!? ¡Tú pequeño pedazo de…!⸺ Danny le dispara en la cara.

⸺Vamos Technus, ya te lo dije⸺ Danny esquiva los intentos de Technus por atraparlo⸺ Hemos hecho esto por mucho tiempo y ya conozco lo que harás⸺ Danny dispara y logra un impacto lo que provoca que se quiebre un poco⸺ Y yo sé perfectamente como explotarlos.

⸺¡No! ¡Cállate!⸺ Technus con sus dos manos aun no reconstruidas lanza un fuerte aplauso aplastando aparentemente a Danny, el fantasma sonríe gustoso.

⸺Es la verdad⸺ Danny aparece debajo de los brazos de Technus y volando a su pecho le dispara otra vez al núcleo dañándolo más.

⸺¡No! ¡Yo soy Technus!⸺ Technus lanza un derechazo, pero falla⸺ ¡Amo de la ciencia y la tecnología!⸺ luego un isquierdaso, pero erra de nuevo⸺ ¡Y regidor del…!⸺ en ese momento recibe otro impacto en su pecho⸺ ¿Ah?⸺ Technus mira su pecho y ve como el núcleo comienza a quebrarse y termina por explotar⸺ ¡Ahhhhhhhhhh!⸺ Danny se protege con un escudo de la explosión que y afortunadamente no es tan grande como él creía que seria.

Entonces el gran cuerpo de metal comienza a sufrir explosiones por todas partes y luego comienza a separarse, primero los brazos, luego la sección del pecho y luego todo lo demás, cayendo finalmente para atrás.

⸺¡Fuera abajo!⸺ todo cae en la parte de atrás del edificio generando un gran estruendo y levantando una gran columna de humo⸺ Y así es como la basura se saca⸺ dice Danny sacudiéndose las manos y el polvo del pecho, en ese momento las nubes de tormenta se disipan. Entonces de entre la columna de humo Danny distingue algo brillante de color blanco, él se aproxima flotando y ve que es el fragmento de la Roca del orden y el Caos⸺ Fantástico uno más para la colección⸺ dice Danny tomándolo y volviendo al tejado, pero una nube de unos y ceros aparece detrás de él⸺ ¿Qué no tuviste suficiente?⸺ Danny se voltea y ve a un agotado Technus devuelta en su forma 2.0.

⸺Aún… no has… vencido⸺ dice el fantasma con una expresión de enojo.

⸺Como yo lo veo sí.

⸺¡Cállate! ¡Ya verás, volveremos a encontrarnos! ¡Y próxima vez yo, el gran Technus amo de la tecnologi…! ¡Ahhhhhhh!⸺ de repente Technus es absorbido dentro del termo fenton, luego de ello Danny lo tapa.

⸺Al fin…silencio⸺ dice Danny al tiempo que sopla sus dedos. Danny entonces usa el reloj para llamar a Jimmy⸺ Hola Jimmy, soy yo Danny⸺ pero quien atiende es otra persona.

⸺¿Hola Danny como estas?⸺ dice saludando un chico de tez afroamericana, lentes y gorra roja.

⸺¡¿Tucker?!⸺ dice sorprendido Danny al ver que se trata de Tucker Foley su mejor amigo⸺ ¿Estas en mi casa?

⸺Si amigo, después que me contaste eso de lo de salvar al mundo y eso no lo pensé dos veces y vine a ayudar.

⸺Es genial amigo, bueno te alegrara saber que los problemas de fantasma en los laboratorios Axion están solucionados.

⸺¿En serio? Es fantástico ¿De quién se trataba?

⸺Technus queriendo dominar el mundo otra vez ya sabes.

⸺Si claro supongo que lo dejaste comiendo polvo⸺ dice bromeando Tucker.

⸺Así es. Bueno ya voy de regreso con un termo lleno en una mano y un fragmento en otra.

⸺Te estaremos esperando amigo.

⸺¡Ah! Tucker una última pregunta… solo por curiosidad ¿Sabes si los laboratorios Axion tienen seguro?⸺ eso lo pregunta Danny viendo todo a su alrededor. Pero mientras él está en el tejado no se da cuenta que un ojo con alas de murciélago lo está mirando a la distancia vigilando todos sus movimientos.

* * *

 **Ya las cosas se ponen interesantes ahora en el segundo acto de esta historia. El siguiente episodio lo protagonizara Manny Rivera y hará frente a uno de sus mas conocidos adversarios. Esperen el próximo episodio, hasta la próxima.**


	12. Un choque estruendoso

**Un choque estruendoso**

En medio del abrazador desierto, a varias horas de Ciudad Milagro, una figura se desplaza lentamente en medio del caluroso sol. Se trata de Manny Rivera en su traje de El Tigre, quien sigue en la búsqueda de los fragmentos.

—Ahhh...basura ¿Por que esta cosa tenia que traerme a un lugar así?— dice mientras trata de cubrirse del sol con sus manos— ¿Por que no podía estar dentro de un lugar mas fresco como un heladería?— mientras camina tres buitres se hallan volando en círculos sobre su cabeza emitiendo graznidos— ¡Hey! ¡Sigo respirando pajarracos!— les dice agitando su puño, él observa el rastreador del reloj que le indica la posición del próximo fragmento y ve que apunta hacia algo grande a lo lejos— ¿Que es eso? ¿Un espejismo?... no espera... —él observa a una formación rocosa que se yergue en medio del desierto, el rastreador le indica que es para allá a donde debe ir— Bien...allá voy.

Al llegar el Tigre observa que es un gran arco y ademas es la entrada a un gran cañón con caminos zigzagueantes creados de manera natural. En ese momento la señal se hace mas intensa.

—Bien parece que estoy cerca. Pero en un lugar tan grande necesitare un mejor campo de visión— él saca sus garras y empieza a subir los muros de roca solida; una vez arriba Manny observa todo a su alrededor— ¡Santo guaca-mole! Mira esto— dice sorprendido de la gran extensión del cañón, el cual se extiende hasta donde le alcanza a la vista— ¿Como se supone que encontrare ese pedazo de roca en medio de este lugar? Podría tardar días, semanas o hasta meses para...— en eso Manny se asoma al borde del muro de roca y ve algo en el suelo— ¡Oh! Allí está— Manny de inmediato baja del muro usando sus garras, luego se aproxima al objeto semi-enterrado y comienza a excavar— Veamos...¡Bingo!— dice Manny viendo el fragmento de la Roca del Orden y el Caos que buscaba— ¡Genial! Esto si fue pan comido— pero mientras Manny esta ocupado con el fragmento, no se percata de que hay alguien observándolo.

—Grrr...Tigre— dice alguien grande oculto en una caverna.

Ya con el fragmento en sus manos Manny celebra victorioso— ¡Y otro fragmento al saco! Ahora sera mejor que me vaya antes de terminar de derretirme bajo este sol— de pronto una gran sombra lo cubre todo— Hey...sombra que bien...espera...¿Una sombra de que?— al mirar hacia arriba algo enorme venir hacia él— Oh basu...— algo grande cae frente a Manny levantando una gran nube de polvo y mandando a volar al joven superhéroe, este se pone de pie— Cof...cof...cof...¿¡Pero que diablos!? ¿Quien hizo eso?— en ese instante una figura enorme e imponente aparece.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya...miren a quien tenemos aquí ¿Que no es el Tigre?— el ser que resulta ser un hombre enorme que se haya cubierto con una piel de oso de color café de la cabeza a los pies, con unas largas y afiladas garras en sus manos y pies, un gran bigote y una barba abundante en su rostro; aparte de una gran nariz, un par de brazaletes negros en sus antebrazos; con un gorro de oso en su cabeza con dientes adheridos a el y un collar de cráneos colgándole del cuello.

—¡Santa madre! ¡Es el Oso!— dice Manny identificando al enorme personaje frente a él, como unos de los mas buscados criminales reincidentes de Ciudad Milagro.

—Estas muy lejos de Ciudad Milagro, Tigre— dice aproximándose hacia él y luego sujetándolo del cuello de su traje— Dime...¿¡Que haces en mi territorio?!— sin perder la Calma Manny habla.

—Yo... solo pasaba por aquí ¿Y dime como estas tú Oso?

—Quitándome las pulgas de la última vez que tu y tu padre, el White Panthera, me enviaron a la cárcel.

—Pues no debiste robarle a los ancianos sus sillas de ruedas— Manny busca la manera de escapar.

—Ahora vas a pagármelas todas Rivera— el Oso alza su puño cerrado listo para golpear al Tigre; Manny reaccionando dispara una de sus garras de metal al pie del Oso— ¡AHHHHHHHHH! ¡Mi pie!— el villano suelta a Manny debido al dolor en su pie.

—Ahora es mi oportunidad de tomar el fragmento y escapar— pero el fragmento no se veía por ningún lado— ¿¡Donde esta!?

Entretanto, el Oso logra quitarse la garra de metal del pie, para luego observar a Manny completamente enojado y aproximarse a él con sus garras lista— Tigre tu vas lamentar...— pero entonces tropieza con algo, al mirar hacia abajo sus ojos relucen con un brillo de ambición y dedica una sonrisa malévola.

—¡¿Donde esta?!— Manny continua buscando donde cayo el fragmento.

—¡Hey!...¿Buscas esto Tigre?— Manny voltea y ve al Oso sosteniendo el fragmento en su garra.

—Oh, oh...

—¿Dime que esta cosa?— dice agitando el fragmento en su mano, Manny ya veía venir lo que seguía, pero aún así trata de aligerar las cosas.

—¿Eso?...Es solo una roca Oso, nada mas.

—¿Me estas diciendo que viniste desde tan lejos, solo por una roca?— el Tigre comenzaba a ponerse nervioso.

—Ahhh...si solo por eso. Es para un trabajo de la escuela así que si me la das me iré y prometo no volver jamas ¿Que dices?— el Oso solo se le queda mirando.

—Ummm...¡Ja, ja, ja!— ríe el villano— ¡No me quieras tomar por tonto bato! Reconozco algo valioso cuando lo veo y esto tiene la palabra valioso por todos lados— dice pasando sus garras por el fragmento que por unos instantes comienza a brillar— Tan solo imagina cuanto dinero me darán por semejante cosa, cientos, no; miles, no tampoco; millones ¡Si! ¡Me darán millones de dolares por esta cosa!

Manny viendo que no había vuelta atrás, saco sus garras y se preparo para luchar— Muy bien Oso no lo repetiré ¡Dame esa roca ahora!

—¿Quieres una roca? Muy bien— entonces el Oso toma con su enorme mano una gran piedra como si fuese nada— ¿Que te parece esta?— para luego aventársela al Tigre.

—¡Demonios!— Manny se aparta justo a tiempo, el Oso aprovecha para escapar con el fragmento en sus manos, dando un gran salto en el aire se va del lugar— ¡Oye vuelve aquí con eso!— le dice grita Manny hiendo tras él.

El Tigre usa sus guantes con cadenas para desplazarse a gran velocidad por el cañón aferrándose a las rocas y luego balanceándose e impulsándose en las rocas. El Oso al ver que esta por alcanzarlo se apoya en una gran roca y provoca que esta se caiga, Manny ve el gran objeto viniendo directo a él, por lo que y haciendo una maniobra se aferra a la pared de piedra mas cercana y evita ser aplastado, pasado el peligro el Tigre se enfoca una vez mas en el Oso pero ya es muy tarde.

—¡Doble basura! ¡Lo perdí! —Manny retoma la persecución hasta llegar a una zona sin salida— ¿A donde habrá ido? Este es el único camino— en eso el Oso aparece en un risco y sonriendo emite un silbido con sus manos, después dice:

—¡Acaben con él, batos!— Manny reacciona viendo al Oso, pero en ese mismo instante aparecen de varias partes, bandidos con aspecto de pocos amigos, algunos con ropas de vaqueros, otros con ropa de pandillero y otros con ropa de ex-presidiario, todos criminales acatando las ordenes del Oso.

—Wow...— Manny pronto es rodeado por los criminales— ...bandidos

—¡Denle una buena paliza batos! Yo me voy— el Oso se va del lugar de un salto— Hasta nunca Tigre— dejando a Manny a lidiando con los bandidos.

—¡Ya oyeron al Oso! ¡Acábenlo!— dice uno de los criminales con ropa de vaquero y acento mejicano.

—Muy bien chicos ¿Quieren hacerlo difícil?— en eso uno de los bandidos ataca por detrás, pero el Tigre dando un salto esquiva el golpe y después le mete una patada en el rostro al criminal derribándole— ¡Por mi adelante!— los criminales se lanzan todos contra el héroe; uno con aspecto de pandillero se abalanza sobre él, pero el Tigre le da varios puñetazos y logra tirarlo al suelo; otro armado con un cuchillo le ataca, pero el Tigre lanza su guante-cadena y le da un puñetazo en el rostro, eso lo deja noqueado de una vez— Puedo hacerlo todo el día— dos criminales atacan al mismo tiempo, cuando los dos lanzan un puñetazo el Tigre da un salto en el aire y luego dispara sus manos al suelo para de inmediato precipitarse al suelo con fuerza, la consiguiente onda expansiva derriba a los criminales, luego se abalanza sobre uno dándole de puñetazos hasta dejarlo fuera de combate; el otro tras recuperarse ataca de nuevo, pero el Tigre dispara sus garras de metal dejándolo clavado a una pared de roca; el ultimo de los criminales ataca con un bate con clavos, pero el Tigre una vez mas usa sus guantes para sujetar una gran roca del suelo y dando unos giros sobre si mismo se la avienta al criminal que viste con ropa a rayas, el mismo queda inconsciente en el acto— Nada mejor que una pelea con unos criminales para calentar los músculos. Ahora debo ir tras el Oso antes de que escape.

Manny ve que hay un camino por el que puede seguir al Oso, pero se halla obstruido por un derrumbe que le impide el paso.

—Debo pasar esto de algún modo— él se queda viendo directamente al muro ponderando como y de que manera puede pasarlo— ¡Ya se! — Manny disparando sus manos y logra asirse a una de la rocas del muro y luego halando con fuerza la quita de su sitio provocando un derrumbe y despejando el camino— Bien eso es. Ahora debo seguir a ese sucio criminal.

Manny se adentra cada vez mas en el cañón siguiendo el rastro del Oso, pero pronto se halla con un nuevo obstáculo, el cañón se parte en varios caminos y vertientes como si fuese un laberinto— Genial, debo averiguar por donde se fue— Manny usa el reloj para intentar hallar al Oso, pero el aparato no responde— ¿Que le pasa a este reloj?— el mismo falla debido a la presencia de minerales que alteran su función de rastreo— Genial tendré que ir a ciegas— Manny sigue un camino serpenteante ubicado a su izquierda, pero eso lo lleva a un camino sin salida— ¡Diablos!— el se devuelve y ve que todos los caminos lucen igual— ¡Ahhh...esto es inútil!— dice frustrado— ¡Tardare bastante tiempo en hallar el camino correcto y para entonces el Oso se habrá escapado!— pero en medio de su frustración nota algo, marcas de garras afiladas en las paredes de roca de uno de los caminos y también pisadas de enormes en el suelo, señales inequívocas de que el Oso había pasado por ahí— Vaya que bueno que el Oso no es bueno cubriendo sus rastros— el Tigre sigue los rastros hasta llegar mas a fondo en el cañón donde se topa allí con otro grupo de caminos— ¿Bien ahora hacia donde?— no había terminado de decidir cuando de pronto es emboscado por una tropa de bandidos.

—¡Ahí esta el Tigre!— dice un bandido vistiendo un sombrero mejicano, un poncho polvoriento y viejo y un parche en un ojo.

—¡Vamos a aplastarlo!— grita otro.

—Aquí los espero chicos— dice el Tigre con sus garras extendidas, los bandidos de inmediato rodean al superhéroe, uno de los bandidos ataca.

—¡Vas a morir!— dice atacando con garrote con clavos, cuando esta lo suficientemente cerca ataca blandiendo su arma, pero el Tigre esquiva el golpe y responde cortando el arma de madera en dos.

—Ups, creo que rompí tu juguete, déjame compensarte— el Tigre golpea en la quijada al bandido mandándolo a volar por los aires y aterrizando unos metros mas atrás— ¿Alguno quiere probar su suerte?— todos atacan al mismo tiempo— ¡Wow!... uno a la vez, por favor— dirigiéndose hacia un muro de roca el Tigre la escala e impulsándose en ella da un salto hacia atrás ubicándose detrás de los bandidos— ¡Oye piensa rápido!— el Tigre dispara su mano sujeta a uno de los bandidos por el pecho, al bandido no le da tiempo de reaccionar— Hora de girar— el Tigre comienza hacer girar al bandido.

—¡No se queden ahí acabenlo!— ordena el del parche a los otros para que ataquen.

—¡Ahí se los mando!— el Tigre manda al mareado bandido contra los suyos, uno de los bandidos se aparta de la trayectoria del misil humano, pero dos que estaban atrás no tuvieron tanta suerte y recibieron de lleno el impacto, dejándolos mal heridos; el que se aparto respira aliviado por haber reaccionado rápido, pero en eso escucha unos pasos acercarse y al voltear ve al joven superhéroe hiendo hacia él— ¡Esto es para ti!— entonces el Tigre le propina una patada en el pecho mandándolo contra el resto de bandidos que yacían en el suelo, dejándolos aún mas lastimados; dos bandidos atacan por ambos lados, pero el Tigre los ve venir y saltando en el aire les da un golpe a cada uno, luego los golpea de forma individual y finalmente con un golpe giratorio de sus garras los manda a volar, a uno contra una pila de rocas dejándolo inconsciente en el acto y al otro contra un cactus haciéndolo gritar de dolor— Muy bien— dice el Tigre dejando de girar y sacudiéndose las manos— ¿Quien sigue?— en eso un látigo sujeta al Tigre por el torso— ¿Ah?— para luego ser levantado por los aires— ¡Ahhh...!— después es aventado con fuerza contra el suelo; Manny entreabriendo los ojos ve que es el bandido con el parche en el ojo.

—Solo quedo yo héroe... je, je, je— dice el bandido con una sonrisa llena de dientes chuecos— Y de una vez te lo digo no te la haré fácil— luego de escupir el bandido agita su látigo una vez mas solo que esta vez el Tigre lo evita.

—Si fuese fácil no seria un desafío— Manny salta en el aire y dispara su puño, pero el bandido se aparta del camino y luego usando su arma sujeta a Manny por el torso otra vez y lo avienta al suelo por segunda vez.

—¡Estas acabado!— el bandido saca de su cinturón una especie de explosivo y tras encenderlo se lo avienta al Tigre, pero el Tigre se levanta y se aparta del camino evitando la explosión.

—Ahhh...basura este tipo en verdad se esta ganando una paliza de mi parte— el bandido solo se le queda mirando con su sonrisa maliciosa— ¡Bien ahora veras!— el Tigre sale disparado hacia el bandido.

—¡No te servirá de nada!— el bandido agita su arma, pero su ataque es evadido, vuelve a atacar, pero falla otra vez— ¡Quédate quieto!— entonces Manny dispara su garra con cadena hacia el bandido aferrándose a su pecho y luego impulsándose a toda velocidad hacia él le propina una fuerte tacleada, el bandido cae pesadamente al suelo.

—¿Eso que te pareció?— el bandido adolorido por el golpe se pone de pie.

—¡Ya vera mocoso insolente!— el bandido se prepara para atacar una vez mas— de la nada saca otro explosivo y encendiéndolo se lo avienta a Manny, pero el evade la explosión y enfila recto al criminal quien se prepara para usar su latigo, pero en ese preciso instante el Tigre se aparece justo frente a él.

—Hola...— el Tigre le mete una fuerte patada giratoria en toda la mandíbula y con eso le rompe varios dientes con eso lo termina de dejar fuera de combate—... dulces sueños. Ahora sera mejor que me apresure, el Oso ya lleva mucha ventaja— El Tigre deja atrás a los bandidos y continua a través del cañón siguiendo los rastros del Oso hasta finalmente salir del laberinto de roca encontrándose otra vez con un callejón sin salida— Bien veamos...— Manny revisa el reloj que ya funciona mejor y este le indica que el fragmento esta subiendo una pared vertical— Si el fragmento está allá arriba, arriba es a donde voy a ir— Manny dispara una de sus manos y logra que quede anclada en una saliente del muro, luego activando el sistema de arrastre de la misma sale disparo y llega a la saliente sin problemas— ¡Ja! Es como andar en bicicleta— luego mira hacia arriba para ver la distancia que lo separa de la cima y nota que no es mucho, al menos para él— Solo un poco mas y...¿Eh? ¿Que es eso?— él ve una figura asomarse desde arriba, se trata del Osos y tiene en sus manos una gran roca.

—¡Oye Tigre! ¿¡Aún quieres una roca!? ¿Que tal esta? — entonces el villano avienta la roca con fuerza hacia el Tigre.

—¡Oh diablos!— el joven Rivera se aparta justo a tiempo usando sus garras para aferrarse a otra saliente— Eso estuvo muy... oh, basura— Manny ve que el Oso tiene una roca en cada mano y esta preparado para lanzarlas.

—¡Ahí te van!— las rocas empiezan a caer y Manny comienza a esquivarlas usando sus garras para aferrarse a las salientes de la pared de roca.

—¡Necesitas mas que eso para detenerme Oso!— Manny dispara su mano y logra asirla al borde de la cima e impulsándose a gran velocidad llega dando una voltereta en el aire— ¡Muy bien Oso la garras donde pueda...!— el Tigre ve que el Oso ya no esta— Oh vamos ¿Ahora a donde se metió?— en eso ve como el villano salta por un precipicio hasta una plataforma de piedra y luego de un salto llegar hasta otra; el Tigre no pretende dejarlo escapar otra vez— ¡Oh no, no te iras esta vez!— sin pensarlo el Tigre salta por el acantilado y al hacerlo en un momento ve hacia abajo viendo una gran y profunda fosa— ¡Wow!— él dispara su garra hacia una de las columnas de roca quedándose firmemente sujeto quedando aliviado— Hablando de hacer saltos de fe— en ese preciso instante el Oso llega al otro lado del acantilado.

—¡Te estas haciendo lento Tigre! ¡Creo que ya estas perdiendo el toque! ¡Igual que ese inútil de tu padre el White Pantera!

—¿¡Que dijiste de mi papá!?— olvidando el profundo hoyo debajo de él Manny dispara su mano hacia otra columna de roca y balanceándose cruza rápidamente la fosa hasta llegar al otro lado— ¡Te ensañare a no hablar mal de mi familia Oso!

—Vaya que sensible... y hablando de familia...— el Oso da un silbido y de entre las rocas aparecen cinco bandidos— Que tal si compartes un poco con la mía mientras yo me voy hacer otras cosas— el Oso se va corriendo del lugar, dejando al superhéroe con los bandidos.

—Hagamos esto rápido chicos, tengo una clase de modales pendientes con esa alfombra vieja.

Los bandidos corren directo al héroe mientras el Tigre hace lo propio hiendo hacia ellos con sus garras listas. Al primer bandido que se le aproxima luego de esquivar un par de golpes y una patada de su parte lo corta con sus garras y luego de un izquierdazo lo manda por los aires, luego da un salto en el aire y juntando sus manos lo golpea fuertemente y lo manda directamente al suelo; después el Tigre se dirige rápido corriendo hacia los demás conectando un rodillazo en el rostro de uno de los bandidos.

—¡Estas muerto chico!— dice un bandido con unas manoplas de hierro en sus manos, el Tigre dispara sus guantes hacia él y tomándolo del pie lo hala y le hace caer de espaldas.

—Espero que no tenga planes para mas tarde, por que los enviare a todos a la sala de urgencias— el Tigre ve como un par de bandidos se le acercan para atacarlo y viendo que el de las manoplas se pone de nuevo de pie lo sujeta nuevamente por el pie.

—¡Rayos no otra vez!— dice el bandido antes de ser halado por el héroe.

—¡Entrega especial!— Manny lo manda a volar contra los otros dos que reciben de lleno a su compañero— ¡Y con esos son tres puntos mas!— entonces el ese momento el ultimo de los bandidos saca un látigo de su ropa— Vamos enséñame que sabes usar esa cosa.

—¡Te voy a cerrar la boca!— el bandido ataca con su látigo mas el Tigre esquiva el golpe y luego dando un salto en el aire se lanza en picado contra el bandido, pero este usa su arma para sujetar la pierna de Manny y tirarlo al suelo— ¡Estas muerto!— pero el héroe se pone otra vez de píe y volviendo a esquivar otro ataque del bandido usa sus guantes con cadenas para sujetar una gran roca y lanzarla contra el bandido, este la recibe de lleno el golpe recibiendo bastante daño, al ponerse de pie es sujetado por la cabeza por el Tigre quien de inmediato le hace dar una voltereta y luego es azotado contra el suelo.

—Y con ese son cinco. Bonita reunión chicos ahora si me excusan, debo recuperar un fragmento.

Mas adelante el camino vuelve a cambiar, ahora es mas angosto y estrecho, ademas de semi empinado. Manny revisa la señal del rastreador y este le indicaba que en efecto esa era la ruta a seguir para encontrar al Oso, pero mientras Manny miraba el aparato no se percata de la presencia de un trío de bandidos quienes lo vigilan por encima de las paredes de piedra; uno de ellos ordena.

—¿Esta lista la trampa?— dice uno con ropa de pandillero.

—¡Si, hagámoslo!— dice otro con ropa algo sucias y derruidas.

Entonces dos de los bandidos se aproximan hacia una gran roca y usando un gran palo hacen fuerza y poco a poco empiezan a moverla, el Tigre permanece ignorante a lo que ocurre a sus espaldas hasta que es muy tarde, en ese momento la roca comienza a rodar y cae en el canal donde esta el joven héroe quien de inmediato voltea y ve la roca que comienza a rodar hacia él.

—¡Santa cachucha!— el Tigre comienza a correr colina abajo con la roca rodando tras él— ¿Acaso esto podría empeorar?— luego al doblar en una esquina Manny ve un gran derrumbe que obstruye el camino mas adelante— Ahhh...basura...— pero en eso ve una rama vieja que sobresale de una de las paredes del cañón— Por favor que funcione— él dispara su mano de garfio hacia la rama logrando asirse a ella con fuerza, luego da un salto de ciento ochenta grados en el aire quedando encima de la rama; la roca continua su camino estrellándose contra el derrumbe atravesándolo y andando por unos metros antes de caer por un precipicio— Ufff...— respira aliviado Manny— Eso estuvo...¡Ahhhh!— la rama que sostiene a Manny se rompe y este cae al suelo con el trasero—... esta aventura en el cañón esta resultando en un fuerte dolor en mi trasero, literalmente.

Tras cruzar la pila de rocas y acercarse al precipicio Manny ve algo que lo deja muy sorprendido.

—Vaya...es un pueblo fantasma— mas abajo, se pueden ver las ruinas de lo que algunas vez fue un pueblo, con unos pocos edificios derruidos y en ruinas, carretas viejas de madera pudriéndose al sol y ninguna señal de vida— Esto parece el escondite perfecto para un ladrón como el Oso— él ve todo el pueblo desde arriba, pero no consigue ver nada— Ese cobarde peludo ¿Donde se abra metido?— de repente una gran sombra aparece por detrás de él sin que este se pueda percatar de su presencia, hasta que ya es muy tarde y es sujetado con fuerza por las garras del Oso— ¡Ah! ¡Suéltame!

—¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! Ni de chiste Tigre— el Oso lo tiene firmemente sujetado— Veo que has llegado hasta nuestro escondite secreto, eso merece una recompensa... que te parece...¡Que exprima tu cabeza como una uva!— el Oso empieza apretarlo con fuerza, Manny intenta por todos los medios escapar de aquel apretón mortal Olvídalo no escaparas, importa cuanto luches— pero Manny no iba a rendirse y consiguiendo liberar una de sus manos, apunta y dispara una de sus garras en el pie del grandullón peludo— ¡ARGHHH! ¡No otra vez!— este de inmediato grita de dolor liberando a Manny y haciéndolo precipitar por el precipicio dando vueltas por la cuesta que lleva hacia el pueblo fantasma.

Una vez abajo Manny puede respirar aliviado por haber reaccionado a tiempo—Uf...uf...uf...si es un dolor en el trasero esta aventura— Manny se pone de pie.

El Oso en ese momento se asoma mas arriba y lo ve— Eso es todo Tigre— el Oso vuelve a lanzar un fuerte silbido cuyo eco retumba en todo el cañón, y en ese momento de todas partes del pueblo fantasma aparecen varios bandidos, el Tigre se sorprende por la cantidad— ¡Acaben con él batos!— los criminales se aproximan de manera amenazante.

—Ahhhh... creo que las cosas se pusieron mas duras— los bandidos pronto rodean al joven héroe— Vamos chicos, ustedes no querrán hacer lo que el Oso les dice, digo ¿Que les promete él? — en ese momento los bandidos se miran entre ellos y luego miran al Oso.

—¿Es en serio? Bien a quien aplaste al Tigre... compartiré mis ganancias de lo que me den por esta cosa— dice mostrando el fragmento de la Roca del Orden y el Caos— Digamos...un setenta, treinta— con eso los bandidos se entusiasman y luego dirigen su mirada al Tigre, esgrimiendo armas como fierros viejos, bates con clavos, cadenas y látigos.

—Oh... basura, tenia que abrir la boca— en instante los bandidos se lanzan al ataque, Manny realiza un sorprendente salto en el aire pasando por encima de las cabezas de todos aterrizando por detrás de sus espaldas y para luego salir corriendo hacia las ruinas.

—¡Atrápenlo que no escape!— grita uno de los bandidos, y todos salen tras el chico.

El Tigre viendo que los bandidos van tras él decide enfrentarlos de a un a la vez; viendo una gran pila de ladrillos viejos comienza a dispararlos de a puñados— ¡Aquí tienen!— los ladrillos impactan en los bandidos— ¡Esto va para ti!— unos de los bandidos recibe el impacto de un ladrillo en su rostro y eso le rompe varios dientes, pero a pesar de eso el resto los criminales continúan avanzando— Bien si no hay de otra ¡A darle!— el Tigre saca sus garras y empieza a luchar con los bandidos; los criminales usan sus armas para atacar al Tigre, este se defiende esquivando los golpes y luego respondiendo con feroces y fuertes golpes que manda a cada uno de los criminales al suelo.

—¡A por el!— gritan un trío de bandidos con sus armas listas, el Tigre al verlos pasar frente a una pared bastante vieja hace caer dicho muro disparando sus manos y luego halando con fuerza, los tres bandidos solo ven como el muro les cae encima— ¡Ay, mamá!— y en unos instante los tres son sepultados por los ladrillos.

—Espero que les guste su sabana de ladrillos amigos— dice Manny burlonamente; en ese momento un bandido armado con un látigo aparece y de inmediato ataca ondeando con rapidez su arma, Manny tomando distancia decide tomar un enfoque diferente esta vez, él se fija en los objetos de su alrededor y viendo que hay varios lo bastante duros y pesados los toma y se los avienta al bandido— ¡Allá va!— grita lanzando un viejo barril de madera, este se rompe en el instante que choca con el cuerpo del criminal.

—¡Maldito mocoso!— grita el criminal enojado y entonces de su camisón de vaquero saca un pequeño pero potente explosivo— ¡Te voy a volar en pedazos!— el bandido prende la pequeña bomba y luego se la avienta al superhéroe.

—¡Oh, oh!— Manny se quita del camino del explosivo antes de que este estalle cerca de él, después el bandido procede a atacarlo con su látigo logrando golpear al Tigre con el.

—¡Ja, ja! Ya eres mio chico— el bandido vuelve atacar y logra otro latigazo en Manny— ¡Ya puedo oler el dinero!— atacando una tercera vez el criminal logra otro golpe en el joven héroe, pero este da un salto en el aire y lanzando su mano logra engancharse en el bandido para luego caer vertiginosamente en él con una patada dejándolo fuera de combate.

—¿Bien quien mas sigue?— en eso aparecen seis bandidos quienes lo rodean listos para pelar.

—¡Ya es nuestro muchachos!— grita un hombre con ropa de preso, todos se aproximan lentamente hacia el Tigre; este los ve sin mostrar mayor símbolo de preocupación.

—¿Creen que me tienen?— dice sonándose los dedos y el cuello— No podrían estar mas equivocados— Manny se coloca en posición, apoya un pie delante de otro coloca su brazo izquierdo detrás de su cuerpo y su brazo derecho al frente— Ahora sientan mi... ¡Ciclón de garras!— de pronto Manny se pone a girar a gran velocidad con sus garras de metal extendidas por completo, eso hace que se convierta en una cierra ambulante; los bandidos se sorprenden por lo que ven y no ven que la sierra se acerca ellos.

—¡Cuidado ahí vie...!— uno de los bandidos apenas si pudo gritar antes de ser impactado y mandado a volar por los aires, a eso le siguió otro y otro; el Tigre parecía un trompo impactando contra unas simples ramas. Tras un instantes de giros el Tigre se detiene dejando ver que lo que fueron alguna vez un grupo de bandidos amenazantes ahora estaban heridos, cortados y con sus ropas hechas jirones en el suelo, el Tigre celebra frente a una casa vieja.

—¡Oh sí! ¡Eso les pasa por meterse con el Ti...!— de pronto algo impacta cerca de Manny mandándolo a volar por los aires y destruyendo los restos de la casa, al levantar la vista ve que se trata del Oso.

—Como dicen, si quieres que algo se haga bien debes hacerlo tu mismo.

—¿A si que ya no vas a ocultarte como un cobarde detrás de tus secuaces y vas a pelear conmigo?— el Oso toma una gran roca del suelo y se la avienta al Tigre— ¡Santo guaca-mole!— el Tigre se aparta saliendo del camino del objeto.

—Ya es tiempo de cerrar esa boca tuya, Tigre— el Oso se lanza en embestida contra el Tigre— ¡Allí voy!

—¡Wow!—Manny se aparta del camino justo a tiempo evitando ser atropellado por la mole con pelos, Manny se dice en sus pensamientos— (Bien veamos,el Oso es grande, malo, fuerte, pero también es lento y tonto, debo usar eso a mi favor).

—¡No escaparas de mi, Tigre!— el Oso vuelve a embestirlo, pero el Tigre vuelve a esquivar el ataque— ¡Vamos pelea!— el Oso vuelve a atacar y esta vez Manny huye en dirección a una pared, en el ultimo instante el Tigre se detiene y encara a su oponente— ¡Ya eres mio! ¡Te aplastare igual que una mosca!

—No lo creo— el Tigre ejecuta un salto con voltereta y pasa por encima del Oso, este lo ve todo como en cámara lenta y para cuando vuelve a mirar hacia el frente se estrella con el muro, el impacto lo deja bastante atontado.

—Awww...mi cabeza— dice el Oso un tanto mareado por el golpe.

—¿Que decías Oso?— el Tigre aprovecha y se aproxima para empezar a golpearlo— ¿Que ibas aplastarme como una mosca? Pues ¿Que crees compadre? ¡Yo no soy una mosca, soy una abeja!— con un golpe fulminante mete un golpe que hace retroceder al villano, este se recupera y emite un fuerte grito de rabia.

—¡No te burlaras de mí!— el Oso se aproxima hacia una gran roca y levantándola por encima de su cabeza la avienta hacia el joven superhéroe, el Tigre ve el objeto aproximándose y se mueve para esquivarlo, luego dando un salto en el aire se lanza en picado hacia el Oso, pero al momento de impactar el Oso se protege con sus enormes y fornidos brazos— Je, je...nada— el Oso se mofa del esfuerzo de Manny y luego se prepara para atacar con sus garras— ¡Toma esto!— el Oso ataca, pero Manny logra esquivar por centímetros.

—¡Wow! Cerca...— el Oso lanza otro zarpaso, pero el Tigre vuelve a esquivar—...casi, casi...— el Oso ataca una tercera vez, pero vuelve a errar— ...lento, muy lento— el Oso comienza a enojarse por las mofas de su oponente— Mi turno— el Tigre conecta un golpe al estomago del Oso esto lo deja vulnerable recibiendo entonces mas golpes por parte de Manny, este salta y da una fuerte patada en la cara del Oso haciendo retroceder al gigante— ¿Listo para rendirte?

—¡Ni lo sueñes!— el Oso da un fuerte pisotón en el suelo y eso manda volar al héroe— ¡Te aplastare!— el Oso ejecuta un sorprenderte salto en el aire con la intención de caer encima de Manny.

—Ahhh...sera mejor que me aparte— el Tigre huye mientras una gran sombra se le aproxima, entonces en ese instante el Oso aterriza con tal fuerza que derriba a Manny.

—¡Ja! ¿Quien es el mas fuerte? ¡El Oso lo es bato!— entonces el villano realiza una vez mas su ataque de embestida, el Tigre se quita del camino rodando por el suelo y luego comienza a huir del Oso que va tras él— ¡No tienes escape!— Manny se da la vuelta y luego da un salto por encima del Oso, posando su mano encima de la cabeza del villano dejando que este luego se estrelle contra un muro de rocas el impacto deja al villano sumamente atontado.

—¡Se acabo para ti Oso!— Manny empieza a golpear con sus puños y garras al Oso, luego de un par de golpes el criminal reacciona y contraataca, esta vez el ataque da de lleno en el Tigre quien es mandado al suelo.

—¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! Te ves como un tapete Tigre, oye tal vez luego de esto te convierta en mi tapete personal, para limpiarme los pies— el Oso se aproxima hacia Manny y estando enfrente levanta uno de sus pies— Así— luego da un fuerte pisotón que y para fortuna de Manny logra esquivar a tiempo rodando por el suelo.

—¿Quieres convertirme en tu alfombra, Oso? Pues prepárate para que este Tigre saque sus garras— ambos héroe y villano corren el uno hacia el otro y una vez cara a cara comienzan a intercambiar zarpasos; el Tigre logra esquivar los ataques de su oponente y logra conectar varios arañazos en su oponente.

—¡Suficiente!— el Oso da otro fuerte pisotón con el que logra alejar al Tigre, para luego ejecutar otro sorprendente salto en el aire, este se dirige luego en picado hacia su objetivo.

—Creo que el Oso quiere en verdad convertirme en su tapete— el Tigre busca resguardo alejándose de la zona de impacto, cuando el Oso cae con fuerza en el suelo Manny no es alcanzado por la onda expansiva, pero el Oso luego de llegar al suelo vuelve a saltar por los aires una segunda vez— ¿De donde le salen las energías a este tipo?— el Tigre se aleja de la zona de impacto, cuando el Oso aterriza se queda inmóvil debido al cansancio.

—Yo...necesito...un leve respiro— pero Manny vuelve a atacarlo

—¡Para nada! Esto es una pelea!— dice Manny mientras le ataca por todo sus flancos.

—¡Eres...una...pequeña...peste!— dice el Oso mientras intenta atacar con sus garras sin éxito, luego de recibir varios golpes se protege con sus enormes brazos obligando al Tigre a alejarse antes de recibir un zarpaso defensivo por parte del Oso.

—¿Que ocurre Oso? ¿Ya estas cansado? Si te rindes ahora y me entregas el fragmento te dejare en paz— el Oso en ese momento grita de furia y se lanza una vez mas en embestida contra el superhéroe— ¿Otra vez? Hay quienes no aprenden— el Tigre se pone en posición para esquivar, pero en el ultimo minuto el Oso ataca con sus zarpas logrando asestar un golpe directo en el Tigre— ¡ARRGH! ¡No vi venir eso!— este sale volando y choca contra unas rocas, quedando algo aturdido.

—Ahora llego el momento de ver si tienes siete vidas como los gatos— el Oso toma una gran roca del suelo y se prepara para lanzarsela al Tigre quien todavía tiene algo ida la consciencia.

—¿Ah, que?— el Oso avienta la gran piedra hacia Manny, este recupera la consciencia por completo en el ultimo segundo solo para ver la roca aproximarse— Oh santo...— la roca se estrella liberando una gran nube de polvo, cuando el polvo se disipa se ve a la roca en el lugar donde había estado el Tigre, el Oso al ver esto se emociona.

—¡Sí! ¡Eso bato!— dice alzando los brazos— Veo que solo tenias una sola vida Tigre ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Yo gano!— entonces una piedrita golpea al oso en el cabeza interrumpiendo su celebración— ¿¡Eh!? ¿Quien?

—¡Tengo mas de una Oso!— el Oso escucha la voz del Tigre, y al mirar hacia arriba de la pila de rocas lo ve a él, al Tigre, todo sudoroso y agitado— Esto aún no termina.

—¡Eres un...!— el Oso toma otra piedra del suelo y se la avienta al Tigre, este la evita dando un salto en el aire y cayendo de pie listo para el próximo asalto.

—¡Terminemos con esto!— dice el Tigre sacando sus garras y sonriendo.

—¡Te quitare esa sonrisa del rostro!— el Oso una vez mas se le viene encima con una embestida y el Tigre una vez mas lo esquiva saltando por encima de él— ¡No funcionara esta vez!— el Oso se detiene y tomando lo primero que encuentra con sus manos, que en este caso es un viejo barril de madera, se lo avienta al Tigre.

—Muchas gracias pero...— el Tigre dispara una de sus garras al barril y enganchándolo lo logra afirmar, luego empieza a girar y se lo devuelve al Oso quien recibe el golpe del barril—... no acepto obsequios de criminales— el Oso ya esta mas que enojado, esta furioso y enfila recto hacia el Tigre— ¡Vamos Oso, Oso! — dice el superhéroe quitándose la mascada del cuello y usándola como pañoleta de torero, el Oso cual toro enojado enfila recto hacia él a pocos centímetros, el Tigre retira la "capa" y revela que detrás hay una gran roca.

—Ay, mamá— al Oso no le da tiempo de detenerse y choca con la roca quedando mareado— Sabes... mi mamá osa me decía que tenia que ir a la escuela en el bosque— dice el Oso totalmente atontado, el Tigre no pierde tiempo y corriendo hacia el villano le mete una patada de lleno en el rostro, luego engancha su pie con su garra y lo hace girar arrastrándolo por el suelo— ¡Argh! ¡Suéltame!

—Como tu digas— el Tigre libera al criminal y este se va volando hacia los restos de una casa, destrozándola— Uhhhh...eso le va doler por la mañana— de pronto el Oso sale volando de los escombros con un gran salto y luego cae en picado hacia Manny— Oh, me lleva la...— el Tigre se aparta a tiempo evitando ser aplastado aunque la onda expansiva casi lo tira al suelo, pero Manny no ha terminado de reponerse cuando el Oso vuelve a dar otro salto.

—¡Quédate...!— el Oso aterriza otra vez de forma estrepitosa, volviendo entonces a dar otro salto— ¡...quieto!— en la tercera ocación que cae el Oso tiene su garras listas, y al aterrizar trata de alcanzar a Manny con ellas, este logra evitar el golpe solo por un pelo, aunque no evita salir volando debido a la fuerza con la que cayó el Oso.

—¡Wow! ¡En serio, que demonios come este tipo para ser tan fuerte!— Manny logra aterrizar sin hacerse mucho daño.

—Ahora veras Tigre, espera a que...— en el eso el Oso se da cuenta de algo— ¿Que? Yo... ¿¡no puedo salir!?— las garras del Oso se clavaron tan profundo en el suelo que le resulta difícil sacarlas.

—¿Problemas Oso?— dice Manny evitando reírse.

—¡Es solo un inconveniente menor!— el villano hace fuerza para salir pero no logra nada.

—Pero a mi me viene como anillo al dedo— el Tigre se aproxima y empieza a golpear al Oso por todo su cuerpo— ¿Listo para tirar la toalla?

—¡No!— en ese momento el Oso se libera y lanza un poderoso zarpaso, Manny logra evitarlo dando un salto hacia atrás— ¡Ya me estoy hartando de ti!

—¿Por que? Dicen que soy un gran tipo— el Oso toma otra gran roca con sus dos manos y la eleva por encima de su cabeza.

—¡Cállate!— el villano luego hace uso de su fuerza sobre humana y se la avienta a Manny tan fuerte como pueden sus músculos, el Tigre entonces ejecuta un sorprendente salto y una vez allí se dirige en picado contra el Oso— ¡Ja! Esta vez no Tigre— el Oso lo espera con sus puños listos para golpearlo, pero Manny no se dirige al Oso sino que cae justo frente a él, en ese momento Manny sujeta al Oso por el pie y jalándolo lo saca de equilibrio y luego lo golpea con fuerza en el rostro con tal fuerza que pareciera que el villano fuese a quedar desfigurado.

—¡Allí tienes!— el Oso entonces comienza a tambalearse, se da la media vuelta y cae de rodillas al suelo sujetándose la cabeza, el Tigre se aproxima a él por detrás tronándose los dedos— Muy bien Oso ¿Que tal si ahora eres buen chico y me entregas el fragmento por las buenas? ¿Oh necesitas un poco mas de salsa picante?— en ese momento y sin previo aviso el Oso sujeta a Manny por el cuello, tan veloz y repentinamente que al joven superhéroe no le dio tiempo de reaccionar.

—¡No tengo hambre, pero me estas haciendo enojar!— dice el villano con los ojos inyectados en sangre.

—No, lo de la salsa picante significa...

—¡Significa que es hora de que te vayas!— el Oso manda a Manny a volar por los aires, este cae atravesando el techo de una casa vieja, el impacto hace que el techo se venga abajo sepultando a héroe.

El Tigre lentamente se levanta de entre los escombros y solo puede ver como el Oso se va del lugar dando un salto por encima de un muro de piedra— En serio, me cae mal ese tipo— tras salir de los escombros, sacudirse el polvo y ver que no tenia nada roto, al menos no nada que implicara ir con urgencia al hospital, el Tigre reanuda la persecución— Ouch...y solo...ouch— se dice Manny mientras se sobaba el cuerpo— Creo que me va dejar marca ese ultimo golpe— siguiendo al Oso, Manny llega hasta otra sección del cañón lleno de varios caminos hechos de forma natural, con muchos recovecos y caminos zigzagueantes— ¿Como es posible que aún después de todo esto aún tenga energías para andar?— el Tigre vuelve a fijarse en las pistas que dejo el Oso, tal y como hizo la vez anterior adentrándose cada vez mas en el laberinto, primero un camino a la izquierda, luego uno a la derecha, y luego otro camino de la izquierda, así hasta llegar al otro lado del cañón. Una vez encontrándose del otro lado, Manny se topa una vez mas con el Oso quien esta arrodillado en el suelo tomando algo de aire frente a un precipicio con columnas de roca que sirven de plataformas— ¡Aja! ¡Ya te pille!

—Aún no me tienes Tigre ¡Esto aún no acaba!— dice el Oso poniéndose de pie.

—¿En serio? Acabe con tus bandidos e hice pedazos su escondrijo. La razón por la que esto sigue es debido a ti.

—Y seguirá hasta que yo lo diga— el villano se pone de pie— Y ademas, recuerda que aún tengo esto— dice mostrando el fragmento— Y mientras lo tenga aún puedo ganar— entonces el Oso de un salto llega a una de las plataformas de roca y hace que esta se tambalee un poco, luego salta a la siguiente y así hasta llegar al otro lado del gran vacío.

—Podrás correr Oso, pero a donde vayas yo te seguiré— el Tigre tomando impulso salta el precipicio hasta la primera plataforma— ¡Ja! Juego de superhéroes— pero cuando se preparaba para saltar a la siguiente plataforma, en ese momento una flecha le cruza el rostro y cae justo frente a su pie— ¡Que demo...! ¿¡De donde vino eso?!— en eso ve venir otra flecha y la esquiva agachándose, es entonces que se fija que a los lados del precipicio hay bandidos armados con ballestas disparándole flechas.

—¡Lo tenemos a tiro disparen!— dice uno de ellos disparando una flecha hacia el joven héroe, el Tigre logra esquivarla sin problemas, pero pronto otras flechas se le vienen encima.

—¡Muévete, muévete, muévete!— se dice el Tigre al tiempo que salta de plataforma en plataforma mientras la flechas vienen contra él— ¡Wow! Esa estuvo bien cerca— el Tigre se aproxima cada vez mas al final del camino, y al ver eso el Oso decide escapara; tras un gran y ultimo salto el Tigre llega hasta el otro lado— Bien... eso...fue... un... juego— entonces otra flecha casi le da por detrás— ¡Ahhh! ¡Ya me encargare de ustedes! Pero primero lo primero.

El rastro del Oso lleva al Tigre a través de otro corredor de piedra, esta vez uno que tiene forma de medio tubo casi perfectamente liso, al andar por ese camino pronto no pasa mucho tiempo antes de que Manny sea tomado por sorpresa por cuatro bandidos.

—Miren que tenemos aquí démosle una lección de lo que pasa cuando alguien se mete donde no le llaman— dice uno que esta armado con un látigo.

—Por mi adelante, estaré mas que feliz de darles una paliza.

Los bandidos comienzan a atacar con furia, pero el Tigre los encara dándoles puños y patadas, primero leda un par de puñetazos a uno de los bandidos luego le da un fuerte arañazo que lo manda contra la pared ya fuera de combate.

—Puedo hacer esto toda el...— Manny recibe un golpe del garrote de uno de los ladrones por la espalda, poniéndose de nuevo de pie el Tigre se dirige rápido hacia el bandido que lo golpeo y barriéndose por el suelo lo golpea en sus piernas haciéndolo tropezar y luego de un fuerte puñetazo lo manda a volar por ultimo dispara su mano sujetándolo con firmeza y lo azota contra el suelo— ¿Quien sigue?— pregunta el Tigre desafiante a los dos bandidos restantes. El que tiene el látigo hace una orden con sus manos y manda al otro que esta desarmado a atacar, el Tigre dispara su mano y golpea al criminal en su rostro, luego salta por encima de él y tomándolo de los hombros, lo avienta hacia el otro bandido, este se quita del medio para evitar ser golpeado por su compañero— ¿Que tal?

—¡Sucio mocoso!— el bandido saca su látigo y lo agita contra el héroe, pero el Tigre esquiva los golpes con agilidad, luego de esquivar una tercera vez, dispara su mano que impacta en el pecho del bandido mandándolo al suelo— Muchacho tramposo— cuando el bandido levanta la vista ve al Tigre con su puño listo

—Buenas noches— el Tigre da un fuerte golpe que deja inconsciente al criminal— Creo que nunca me cansare de golpear a estos tipos— Manny retoma su camino por aquel tramo del cañón.

En ese mismo momento y sin que Manny se de cuenta, unos bandidos le observan desde unas rocas cercanas.

—¿Viste? Acabo con todos ellos como si fueran de papel, apenas si le hicieron daño— dice un bandido con un poncho y un sombrero de mariachi.

—Lo vi— le contesta el otro que tiene un chaleco de cuero, peinado alocado y verde y tatuajes— Nos esta dejando en total ridículo.

—¿Que haremos? Porque no me pienso enfrentar a él

—No sera necesario, se dirige directo a la trampa. Tú has la señal y que los otros tomen sus puestos— el de sombrero de mariachi saca una piedra reflectante y usando la luz del sol comienza a hacer señales lumínicas a otro grupo de bandidos que están en la parte superior del cañón, estos ven la señal y saben lo que tienen que hacer.

El Tigre mientras camina por el cañón verifica la señal del fragmento con el reloj rastreador— ¿Bien hacia donde te diriges Oso? — el Tigre ve que la señal apunta hacia una gran y alta formación rocosa— ¿Para allá? Bien no esta muy lejos, si me apresuro podre llegar antes que...— en eso el pie de Manny tropieza con algo— ¿Ummm...?— al mirar su pie ve que es algo enterrado en la arena al soplar un poco ve que es un objeto de metal plano— Creo que esto es...— en eso siente que su pie vibra, él lo retira de inmediato y sale corriendo e instantes después ocurre una fuerte explosión— ...¡Una mina! — Manny sale corriendo a toda velocidad evitando pisar mas minas, pero la onda expansiva de la primera activa las otras, los bandidos que están en la parte superior del cañón observan todo y se ríen a carcajadas

—¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Mírenlo correr!— dice uno.

—¡Va volar en pedazos, eso ténganlo por seguro! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!—dice otro; todos gozan y disfrutan viendo al Tigre evitando las explosiones a su alrededor, pero en eso ven que el héroe atraviesa el primer sector minado.

—Miren atravesó el primer grupo de minas— indica un bandido.

—No podemos arriesgarnos a que lo logre ¡Activen el resto de trampas!— los bandidos se empiezan a hacer señales entre ellos con rocas reflectantes y entonces todos se dirigen hacia varias rocas de gran tamaño y empiezan a empujarlas.

El Tigre respira aliviado por haber logrado pasar las minas en una sola pieza— Bien...ahora solo debo...seguir sin mas percances...— pero en eso escucha un ruido que viene desde encima de él, al mirar hacia arriba observa una gran mole de roca asomándose e instantes después rodar colina abajo directo hacia él— ¡Oh cielos!— el Tigre se aparta a tiempo del camino de la roca antes de ser arrollado, la roca continua su camino hasta alcanzar la cúspide de la otra punta del cañón que tiene forma de curva y una vez allí y debido a la inercia vuelve a bajar, Manny se aparta de su camino— Esa roca casi me hace puré, menos mal que solo era una— entonces todos los bandidos comienzan a empujar mas rocas que de inmediato comienzan a hacer el mismo efecto de subida y de bajada— Vaya no sabia que los de Calavera, les gustara tanto el rock and roll— el Tigre se ríe un poco y luego mira seriamente al frente— Bien suficiente de chistes, es hora de atravesar esta trampa— él primero se fija en el movimiento de las rocas, él se dice en sus pensamientos— (Atravesar esas rocas no sera muy difícil, el problema real son esas minas que están ocultas en el suelo)— él mira el suelo y agudizando la vista se fija en varios montículos desperdigados por allí— (¡Bingo!)

Los bandidos ven que el héroe no se mueve— ¿Que le pasa?— pregunta uno de los bandidos.

—Parece que esta pensando— dice otro.

—Pues ayudémosle a pensar con un poco mas de rapidez— dice un tercero y apuntando con su ballesta dispara a un montículo a unos metros detrás de Manny, de esta acción se genera una fuerte explosión.

—¡Santa cachucha!— el Tigre debido a la sorpresa comienza a recorrer con prisa el campo minado, él se concentra para evadir los montículos, y al mismo tiempo evadir las rocas rodantes— Bien aquí viene... ¡Ya!— él de un salto cruza una roca rodante evitando ser aplastado; luego Manny ejecuta varios saltos para evadir los montículos, pero eso lo deja expuesto a una de las rocas— ¡Oh no!

—Ahí va. Va quedar hecho tortilla— dice uno de los bandidos, pero en el ultimo minuto Manny retrocede haciendo alarde de su agilidad— ¡Diablos maldito muchacho!

—Eso estuvo cerca, de nuevo— entonces Manny se fija en el publico que lo mira— Muy bien hora de darles un espectáculo que no olvidaran— el Tigre sale disparado y ejecutando maniobras acrobáticas; como caminar por las paredes para después ejecutar saltos con volteretas, así logra evadir tanto las rocas como a las minas, los bandidos simplemente quedan perplejos al ver que el Tigre sondea hasta la ultima trampa— Y con eso... ¡ya quedo!— dice Manny sacudiéndose las manos tras cruzar todo el campo de rocas rodantes y minas.

—No puede ser, no tiene ni un rasguño— dicen los bandidos aún perplejos.

—Grrr...ya basta activen la ultima trampa— ordena el bandido líder, entonces todos los bandidos unen sus fuerzas y comienzan a empujar una gran roca, una mucho mas grande y pesada que las anteriores— ¡Con fuerza!— esta comienza a ceder y a moverse.

—Si señor ya no tendré problemas de aquí hasta llegar con...— entonces Manny escucha un fuerte ruido tras él— Adivinare, una gran roca viene detrás de mi ¿cierto?— en eso se escucha el sonido de algo grande moviéndose— Ahhh...basura— el Tigre comienza a correr a toda velocidad, con la roca hiendo tras de él; varios metros mas adelante se veía la salida de aquel pasillo— ¡Solo... un poco mas!— la roca estaba casi encima suyo cuando por fin logra salir del estrecho corredor y apenas lo hace se aparta del camino del enorme objeto, este continua varios metros más hasta chocar con una pared de roca, el joven héroe se notaba bastante cansado— Debo...seguir...ya falta...poco— en eso un sonido proviniendo de su reloj llama la atención del héroe, este lo mira y ve que le indica la cercanía del fragmento al mirar hacia al frente ve que tenia delante a la gran formación de roca que había visto antes— ¡Bien ya estoy aquí!— desde una zona mas eleva de la formación esta el Oso observándolo.

—¡Bah! ¿De que me sirve confiarle a esos batos la destrucción del Tigre si fallan?— en ese momento el Tigre observa al villano.

—Bien, Oso ya basta de juegos— le dice serio y molesto— Entrégame la roca o me asegurare de que mañana no te puedas ni rascar el trasero por el dolor.

—¡Ja! Esta roca debe de ser muy valiosa si me has seguido hasta aquí ¿Cierto Tigre?

—Esto es muy grande para alguien de tu intelecto lo entienda.

—¿A si? Pues veamos que tanto te ayuda tu intelecto con esto— el Oso lanza otro silbido y en toda la montaña aparecen bandidos armados con todo tipo de armas y con cara de pocos amigos— Veamos si eres capaz de seguirme hasta arriba, atravesando a estos batos— dice burlonamente el Oso a lo que el resto de los bandidos asienten y se ríen, el Tigre se muestra molesto.

—Bien Oso ¿Quieres desafiarme? Pues— él pone pose de victoria— ¡Considera tu desafío aceptado! Los vencerá a todos o dejos de llamarme ¡EL TIGRE!

—Veamos si eres mas que palabras— el Oso comienza a subir la gran montaña dando saltos y escalando con sus garras, el Tigre mira a cinco bandidos que son los que estaban con el Oso, entonces ve que tres de ellos sacan ballestas y se preparan para disparar.

—¿Listos?— ordena uno de ello ¡Preparen, apunten, fuego!— los bandidos comienzan a disparar una lluvia de flechas al superhéroe, este sin miedo sale disparado hacia la montaña y comienza a escalar evadiendo las flechas, luego dispara su mano de garfio y esta se clava al borde de la saliente, luego apoyando sus pies sobre la pared de roca, comienza a subir a toda velocidad.

—¿Pero que esta haciendo?— pregunta uno de lo bandidos cuando de pronto aparece el Tigre elevándose unos metros por encima de sus cabezas, estos se quedan impávidos ante tal visión y esto lo aprovecha Manny lanzándose en picada con una patada voladora lista que alcanza dar en el rostro de uno de los bandidos, dejándolo inconsciente en el acto.

—¡El Tigre esta aquí!— grita un criminal con una ballesta en la mano, este pronto recibe varios puñetazos para después ser lanzado de la montaña— ¡Ayyyy... mamaita!

—Ustedes se buscaron su paliza por colaborar con el Oso— un bandido algo fornido intenta golpear a Manny, pero recibe un golpe en el estomago y luego una patada en la quijada, eso lo derriba en el acto; un criminal apunta con su ballesta, pero cuando dispara erra el tiro erra y eso lo aprovecha Manny quien le da varios golpes potentes con los que lo tira de la montaña; un par de matones al atacar al mismo tiempo son golpeados al unisono en el rostro por el superhéroe, uno con su puño derecho y otro con su pie izquierdo, ambos reciben mucho daño y de inmediato uno es sujetado por Manny y luego lanzado con fuerza con su compañero cayendo ambos de la montañas— ¡Y ahora solo quedas tu!— el ultimo bandido ataca usando un garrote, pero el Tigre esta preparado y dándole un puñetazo lo manda a volar, luego da un salto en el aire lo golpea varias veces con sus garras y por ultimo da una patada que lo tira al vacío al igual que los demás— ¡Mírenme estoy que ardo!

Sin mas oposición Manny continua escalando la montaña hiendo de saliente en saliente, empleando todas sus habilidades acrobáticas para subir lo mas rápido que le permiten sus músculos, pero no iba por la mitad cuando desde arriba comienzan a caerle rocas de considerable tamaño.

—¡Oh rayos!— Manny evita la primera roca y ubicándose en una saliente ve que se trata del Oso— Eso no funciono antes y no funcionara ahora— Manny continua escalando la montaña mientras esquiva las rocas que siguen cayendo; ya estando un poco mas arriba de la mitad un nuevo grupo de bandidos ataca a Manny armados con ballestas, pero este se encarga rápidamente de ellos sujetándolos con su guantes-cadenas y luego lanzándolos por los aires con fuerza— ¡Fuera de aquí!— les dice mientras los golpea de uno en uno y lanzándolos fuera de la montaña.

—¡Ya es mio!— en eso una flecha le rosa la cabeza a Manny, el Tigre dispara sus garras hacia él y clavandoselas en los hombros lo golpea con fuerza en el pecho con una patada, tirandolo de la montaña.

—Bien con eso tienes— el Tigre continua escalando ya estando mas cerca de la cima, cuando de pronto un nuevo grupo de rocas se le vienen encima; el Tigre esta vez no esquiva las rocas, sino que hace algo mas osado usando sus garras se aferra a las rocas y luego las usa para subir mas aprisa saltando de una en una.

—Grrr...maldito niño Tigre— maldice el Oso deteniéndose y retirándose del borde la montaña, justo en ese instante aparece Manny en la cima.

—¡Llegue!— dice él llegando de manera dramática— ¡Bien Oso ya me canse de este jueguito de "atrápame si puedes"! ¡¿Donde estas?!— pero en la cima que esta llena de otras formaciones rocosas de menor tamaño no hay respuesta— No quieres salir ¿Eh? Bien, una ultima vez y ya— Manny usa el reloj de su rastreador y ubica la posición del fragmento y por consiguiente del Oso detrás de unas rocas— Bien listo o no...¡Aquí estoy!— dice Manny apareciendo sorpresivamente,pero la sorpresa fue para él ya que no encuentra al Oso allí— ¿Que? Pero...— en eso nota que en el suelo esta solo el fragmento de la Roca del Orden y el Caos— Aquí esta el fragmento, pero ¿Donde esta el Oso? ¡Bah! ¡Que diablos! A caballo regalado no se le ve el colmillo— él no dándole mucha importancia esta apunto de tomar el fragmento cuando una gran figura obscura aparece por detrás.

—En este caso si Tigre— al héroe es tomado con la guardia baja por el Oso, quien lo sujeta con una de sus garras.

—¡Déjame ir!— le grita el Tigre.

—Eso pretendo, bato— el Oso avienta a Manny fuera de la montaña—¡Feliz aterrizaje Tigre! — con solo milésimas de segundo para actuar, el Tigre dispara su mano de garfio y se aferra al pelaje del pecho del Oso— ¿¡Que!?

—¡No gracias mis horas de vuelo se terminaron!— el Tigre regresa la cadena y eso hace que salga disparado directo al villano, quedando así ambos cara a cara y una vez así comienza a golpearlo en el rostro, el Oso intenta atraparlo y sacudírselo de encima, pero la agilidad superior de Manny le permiten esquivarlo.

—¡No! ¡Quítateme de encima! ¡Pelea como hombre Tigre!

—Lo hare Oso...— el Tigre se aferra al bigote del Oso y halando hacia abajo lo golpea después en el rostro— ...¡cuando tu lo hagas!— luego le da un rodillazo en la mandíbula y por ultimo salta ubicándose a sus espaldas para entonces meterle una patada en la nuca con el que lo derriba.

Manny al ver al Oso en el suelo que no se movía, enfoca su atención una vez mas en el fragmento, él se aproxima y lo toma.

—Ufff... por fin después de toda esta locura, al fin tengo lo que quería— pero entonces de pronto Manny escucha un ruido y al voltear ve que el Oso ya no esta donde lo había dejado e instantes después observa una gran sombra cerniéndose sobre él— A la mier...— el Oso cae con fuerza sobre el suelo agrietandolo, el Tigre lo esquiva a tiempo sin dejar caer el fragmento de sus manos— ¡Cielos!

—¡No dejare que te burles de mí mas tiempo Tigre!— el Oso ataca con sus garras con mucha mas furia que antes, y en esta ocasión logra asestar un golpe directo al Tigre tirándolo contra unas rocas— ¡Ya no me importa esa roca!— dice el criminal al tiempo que se lanza con su puño listo— ¡Solo quiero convertir tus huesos en polvo!— el Tigre se aparta a tiempo antes de que el Oso lo golpee de nuevo, este destruye la pila de rocas entonces una vez mas vuelve a saltar por los aires, al caer al suelo deja mas fisuras en la roca, estas son tan grandes que la montaña se empieza a resquebrajarse, el Tigre se dice en sus pensamientos.

—(Si esto sigue así, la montaña se vendrá abajo)— él vuelve a esquivar otro ataque del Oso que hace que la montaña se quiebre mas, en eso Manny ve una formación mas o menos grande de rocas que empieza a fragmentarse, eso le da una idea— Bien ya es hora de terminar con esto— el Tigre se lanza contra el Oso que viene en dirección contraria con su puño listo, él salta en el ultimo instantes y evita el golpe del villano luego camina por su brazo y una vez en su hombro se ubica a sus espaldas— ¡Hey Oso! A ver si esta vez tú puedes atraparme— el Tigre corre a la formación.

—¡Vuelve aquí!— el Oso va tras él; ambos pronto comienzan a escalar la columna de roca, el Tigre pronto llega a la cima de la misma sin tener a donde mas ir— ¡Ja! Te acorralaste— dice el Oso ya apunto de alcanzarlo.

—Yo que tu no estaría tan seguro— entonces en ese momento Manny golpea con todas sus fuerzas la pila y eso hace que se quiebre y se vuelva pedazos, haciendo que los dos caigan.

—¡Nooo— el Oso cae a toda velocidad y Manny pronto lo enfoca.

—¡Hora de pruebes de tu propia medicina Oso!— Manny se lanza a todas velocidad y golpea con sus pies al Oso estrellándolo con fuerza contra el suelo de la montaña— Bien hora de hibernar papá Oso— dice Manny mientras se sacude el polvo— ¿Bien ahora por donde iba? ¡Ah si!— el saca el fragmento de adentro de su traje— ¡Misión cuplida!— pero en eso se escucha el sonido de roca quebrándose— ¿Eh?— ese ultimo golpe termino por fracturar por completo la gran montaña en la que estaban— Ahhhh...basura.

Mas abajo al pie de la montaña, los adoloridos criminales y bandidos se ayudan unos a otros a levantarse y a mantenerse en pie, hasta que uno de ellos grita.

—¡La montaña! ¡Se viene abajo!— todos ven como la gran estructura de roca se hace pedazos.

—¡Larguemos!— los bandidos huyen despavoridos, mientras que tras ellos la gran montaña se viene abajo, todo levanta una gran nube de polvo y crea un estruendo que se escucha en todo el cañon. Luego de que todo terminara los bandidos salen de sus escondites viendo lo que quedo.

—¿Oigan el Oso no estaba allá arriba?— pregunta uno con pintas de vaquero.

—Si. Y creo que el Tigre también— contesta otro.

—Esos dos lo mas seguro es que estén sepultados bajo esas rocas. Solo por un milagro seguirán con vida.

En los restos de la montaña, que paso a ser un gran cantera de rocas algo empieza a moverse, se trata de Manny Rivera.

—Tada...estoy vivo— dice con una voz algo cómica— Wow...mi cabeza— él comienza a recobrar el sentido— Gracias a Dios y a las chimichangas que estoy vivo— dice agradecido— Creí que no lo contaría— el ve todo a su alrededor— Vaya...creo que hice un desastre, lo mejor sera que tome el fragmento y... ¡Oh basura el fragmento!— él se registra, pero no lo tiene— Dios justo cuando lo tengo, se me tiene que caer— el comienza a buscar debajo de las rocas— Y se me tenia que caer aquí precisamente— él levanta una gran piedra buscándolo pero sin éxito— No, ni señales de él...espera ¿Señal? ¡Eso es!— el deja caer la roca y enfoca su atención en el reloj de su muñeca que permanecía en buen estado, increíblemente— Vamos, encuentralo— el reloj reacciona y detecta el fragmento— Bien, según esto el fragmento esta allí— dice apuntando a una gran pila de rocas fragmentada— ¡Si ahí debe ser!— pero de pronto se ve como la pila de rocas se mueve— ¿¡Eh!? ¿Que es eso?— de la nada se ve que algo surge de los escombros— Oh santa cachucha— Manny se impresiona al ver al Oso en pie, pero luce distinto, ahora muestra un aura de color amarillo y sus ojos muestran un brillo del mismo color.

—Oh...bato...mi cuerpo, se siente extraño— dice el grandullón mientras el Tigre sigue sin mover un musculo— Yo... recuerdo que...espera...¡El Tigre! ¡Todo es su culpa!— dice apretando los puños— ¡Cuando ponga mis manos en él voy a...!— Manny retrocede unos pasos, pero tropieza con unas piedras haciendo ruido, eso hace que el Oso lo detecte— ...Tigre...¡Voy aplastarte!—

—Oh, doble basura— Manny se pone en posición de lucha— Muy bien Oso que tal si nos calmamos y...

—¡De eso nada! ¡¿Dime que hiciste con mi botín?!— pregunta por el fragmento de la roca.

—¿Hablas de la roca? La tienes tú.

—¡Mientes! Si la tuviera ¿Crees que no lo sabria?

—No la tienes tú en tus manos, la tienes dentro de tu cuerpo...al menos eso creo.

—¡Basta de mentiras! ¡Si no me la das te la quitare!

—(Creo que hacerle entender es inútil)— se dice Manny en sus pensamientos— Muy bien Oso ¿Quieres pelear? Por mi esta bien— el Tigre saca sus garras— Adelante aquí te estoy...— de pronto algo golpea al Tigre sin aviso a toda velocidad— ¡WOAW!— el Tigre cae al suelo preguntándose que lo golpeo— ¿¡Que!? ¿¡Pero que demonios fue eso!?— el mira que lo que lo golpeo fue el Oso moviéndose a gran velocidad.

—Woaw, yo...¿Hice eso?— se pregunta el villano sorprendido.

—¿Como se movió tan rápido? ¿No sera que...? Oh, no; el fragmento debió darle super-velocidad al Oso— el Oso ve sus manos y contempla como estas vibran a gran velocidad, al igual que sus pies y todo su cuerpo en general cuerpo.

—Esto...¡Me gusta!— el entonces empieza a moverse a gran velocidad de un lugar a otro de la cantera— Mira Tigre...— dice mientras se mueve— ¿Puedes verme?— Manny apenas si le puede seguir con la mirada— Oh, lo siento...no puedes— el Oso desaparece en un segundo.

—¿¡Hey a donde se...!?

—Justo detrás de ti— el Oso se encontraba a solo centímetros detrás de Manny, este reacciona y lanza una patada trasera, pero esta es evadida sin esfuerzo por el Oso— Uhhh...fallaste— el Tigre ataca con sus garras, pero vuelve a fallar— lento, muy lento— el Tigre ataca una tercera vez, pero de nada sirve— Vamos ¿Acaso te estas esforzando en golpearme?

—(No puedo darle es muy rápido)— de pronto el Oso ataca con un veloz y fuerte golpe que manda a volar a Manny, luego moviéndose rápidamente ataca otra vez y luego una tercera vez, como si Manny fuera una pelota de voleyball.

—¡Ja! No hay nada que puedas hacer Tigre— Manny cae al suelo adolorido y golpeado, pero aún en pie— Ahora no me veras venir cuando acabe contigo— Manny se pone de pie y tras hacer sonar su espalda y componerse se prepara para pelear.

—Bien Oso cuando quieras, pero ya sabes lo que dicen, mientras mas grandes y rápidos son, mas dura y rápida es la caída— el Oso se aproxima a su oponente ejecutando una serie de confusos movimientos en zigzag y cuando esta cerca ejecuta un veloz ataque con sus garras, que Manny a penas logra evadir con solo un leve corte en su brazo— ¡Ahora es mi turno!— el Tigre dispara su mano de garfio y esta se clava en el hombro del Oso, pero este mas que molesto sonríe y eso pone en alerta a Manny de inmediato— Oh, oh...— el Oso comienza a correr arrastrando al Tigre detrás golpeándose con las rocas del suelo, para al final detenerse de golpe dejando que Manny ruede por el piso— Tomo nota, no debo hacer eso— entonces el Oso se coloca en posición como si fuera a embestir, pero entonces una fuerte energía amarilla se comienza a acumular a su alrededor.

—¡Listo o no allí voy Tigre!— el Oso sale disparado de golpe a toda velocidad dejando una fuerte estela de polvo tras de sí.

—¡Santo guacamole!— el Tigre trata por todo los medios esquivarlo, pero es arrastrado por la potente energía.

—Bien niño ¿Estas listo para...?— pero el Tigre ha desaparecido— Puedes esconderte, pero no correr Tigre, porque yo corro mas deprisa— el Oso empieza a buscar velozmente por el lugar, mientras Manny permanece oculto, su respiración es agitada mientras medita sobra la situación.

—Bien veamos, el tipo es grande, fuerte y ahora rápido ¿Como vences alguien así? ¿Que diría mi papá en un momento como este? "Todo obstáculo puede ser superado si usas la cabeza"— Manny habla imitando a su padre— Bien ¿Pero que quiere decir eso?— el Tigre comienza a pensar hasta que tiene una idea— Espera, la roca lo abra hecho mas rápido, pero no mas listo, sigue siendo el mismo Oso tonto, solo debo aprovechar eso— en ese momento el Oso aparece levantando la roca donde se escondía Manny.

—¡Te encontré!— el Tigre sale corriendo y el Oso le avienta la roca, el superhéroe logra esquivarla retrocediendo en el ultimo minuto.

—¡Atrapado!— el Tigre ve que la roca obstruye su camino, y el Oso se prepara para ir contra él a gran velocidad.

—¡Allí voy bato!— Manny se da cuenta de la situación y se coloca en pocisión; en el instante que el Oso se mueve el Tigre se aparta y deja que el Oso se estrelle con la roca, el choque es tan grande que deja la roca agrietada y al Oso con una gran jaqueca— ¡Ah...mi cerebro me duele!

—Por mi esta bien— el Tigre aprovecha y empieza a golpear al Oso con todas sus fuerzas, para luego hacerlo retroceder de una patada— ¡Como te quedo el Ojo!— el Oso se mueve a gran velocidad y se prepara para otro veloz ataque con sus garras.

¡No creas que por golpearme una vez tienes la pelea ganada!— el Oso ataca y el Tigre logra evadirlo en dos oportunidades, pero en el tercer ataque un zarpaso que lo deja en el suelo —¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Estas acabado bato!— Manny se pone de pie justo cuando el Oso se prepara para otra potente embestida, cuando el villano ataca el Tigre se aparta del camino saltando y evadiendo el golpe— Tuviste suerte, pero no lo tendrás otra vez— el Oso se acerca veloz a una gran roca y levantándola por encima de su cabeza se la avienta al Tigre.

—¡Wow Cielos!— Manny logra evadir el proyectil que venia dirigido a él, viendo después al Oso celebrar y festejar— Si esto sigue así voy a terminar aplastado en serio. Si quiero ganar debo detenerlo en seco justo aquí y ahora)— Manny decididamente se lanza al ataque— Ahora si Oso prepárate para mi super-ataque.

Oh no me digas...— Manny ataca con toda sus fuerzas y a la mayor velocidad posible, pero el Oso logra evadir los ataque velozmente y sin mostrar mucho esfuerzo— Mi turno el villano ataca con sus zarpas, pero Manny logra evadirlo— Bien eso estuvo bastante cerca— Manny retrocede unos metros del Oso— ¡Oye Oso parece que estas mas lento! ¿¡Que, se te agotaron las baterías!?

—Ni lo sueñes— el villano empieza a juntar energía en su cuerpo y en una explosión de velocidad sale disparado hacia el joven superhéroe, pero en el ultimo instante el Tigre se aparta dejando que el Oso se estrelle una vez mas con una pared eso lo dejándolo muy mareado y confundido.

—¡Ahora es mi oportunidad!— el Tigre golpea al Oso en la mandíbula derribándolo al suelo y una vez allí lo sujeta de la pierna para entonces hacerlo girar por el suelo— ¡Y... allá vas!— el Oso es aventado contra unas rocas— ¡Bien espero que las rocas estuvieran suaves!— el villano otra vez se pone de pie y lanzando un grito se prepara para seguir peleando.

—¡Me estas haciendo enojar Tigre!— el Oso vuelve acumular energía en su cuerpo y esta vez la usa para dar un gran y potente salto de altura luego vuelve a tierra a gran velocidad, el Tigre viendo esto se aparta de inmediato evitando ser aplastado— ¡Aun no acabo bato!— con la misma velocidad con la que llego al suelo vuelve a ejecutar otro salto en el aire.

—¡Cielos es como pelear con un resorte humano!— el Oso ejecuta un tercer salto y en esta ocasión cae con sus manos juntas listas para golpear al Tigre en el instante que toque el suelo, pero en el momento oportuno este se aparta del camino, aunque y debido a la fuerza del impacto es mandado a volar por los aires cayendo de manera brusca al suelo

—Aún no he terminado...¿Eh? ¿¡Que pasa!?— el Oso se queda atrapado en el suelo debido a la fuerza con la que llego al suelo— ¡Esto no puede estar pasándome bato!

—Yo creo que si— en ese instante Manny ataca al indefenso Oso hasta que este se libera del suelo y se protege con sus brazos para luego retroceder velozmente.

—No te creas victorioso— el Oso se aproxima a gran velocidad hacia Manny y estando lo suficientemente cerca ataca con sus garras tres veces seguidas, los dos primeros golpes son evadidos por Manny, pero no logra evadir el tercero— ¡Ja! Te lo dije— Manny dando una voltereta en el aire logra caer de pie— Prepárate, porque aquí viene lo bueno Tigre— el Oso se dirige hacia una gran roca y levantandola por sobre su cabeza se la avienta sin esfuerzo alguno hacia el superhéroe.

—Descuida lo estoy— Manny dispara su mano de garfio hacia la roca luego sale impulsado hacia ella y una vez sobre la roca sale volando gracias al impulso que traía la roca, consiguiendo elevarse varios metros en el aire— ¡Ahora si, viene la mejor parte!— luego de dar una voltereta en el aire Manny cae en picada con su pie en posición, logrando un impacto directo sobre el insospechado Oso quien por el golpe queda atontado y recibe muchos mas golpes por parte de Manny antes de protegerse y retroceder a gran velocidad— Oye gracias por la advertencia Oso. Me diste tiempo de pensar en como voltearte la estrategia en tu contra y vaya que resulto— el Oso carga energía en su cuerpo una vez más y luego embiste a toda velocidad contra el Tigre, pero este se quita de su camino— Aja toro, digo Oso— el Oso enojado vuelve a embestir sin percatarse que Manny le ha tendido otra trampa.

—¡Ya te tengo!— el Tigre volviendo a ubicarse delante de una gran roca se aparta del camino antes de ser arrollado y deja que el Oso choque con el muro; esto deja una vez mas al villano mareado y confundido, el Tigre no desaprovecha la oportunidad y golpea al Oso varias veces por la parte frontal de su cuerpo, luego apoyándose en la rodilla del criminal le mete una patada en todo el centro del rostro y por ultimo dispara sus garras a sus pies comenzando a dar vueltas con él— ¡Suéltame!

—A tus ordenes— el Tigre libera al Oso mandándolo contra las rocas— ¡De eso estaba hablando!— pero el momento de alegría de Manny dura poco ya que el Oso emerge aún mas furioso de las rocas.

—¡Prepárate para sufrir Tigre!— el Oso vuelve a ejecutar una serie de salto de velocidad con la intención de aplastar a su oponente, pero Manny ágilmente evita ser pisoteado por los saltos del Oso— ¡No escaparas!— en el cuarto salto el Oso cae al suelo con sus garras listas para atravesar al superhéroe, este cae con fuerza al suelo levantando una gran nube de polvo.

—¡Wow!— el Tigre recibe el impacto del golpe, pero por suerte para él, el daño no es directo— (Corrí con suerte esta vez)— el Oso se prepara para atacar una vez mas, pero no puede debido a que sus manos quedaron atrapadas en el suelo.

—¡No creas que esto te salvara Tigre!

—No, pero me brinda una oportunidad perfecta de darte tu merecido— aproximándose el Tigre empieza a golpear al indefenso Oso en todo su cuerpo, hasta que este se logra liberar del suelo y protegerse con sus fornidos brazos.

—¡Basta!— el Oso da un fuerte pisotón en el suelo y logra alejar a Manny de él, para después dirigirse rápido hacia unas rocas y empezar a lanzarselas a todas velocidad al Tigre— ¡Come rocas Tigre!

—No gracias— Manny se mueve lo mas rápido que puede para evitar ser alcanzado por alguno de los rocosos proyectiles, luego el villano toma la mas grande roca que encuentra y que se la arroja al Tigre con todas sus fuerzas, pero el Tigre en lugar de evadirla, dispara sus garras hacia ella e impulsándose a gran velocidad cae después en picado sobre la cabeza del Oso, procediendo entonces a golpearlo con fuerza con sus puños y finalizando con una patada en el pecho del grandullón haciéndolo retroceder unos metros— (Ya debería estarse cansando ¿verdad?)— pero el Oso de un solo y potente grito demuestra lo contrario— (Tal parece que no).

El grandullón peludo entonces se comienza a desplazar de manera veloz y zigzagueante alrededor de Manny y al estar lo suficientemente cerca de su objetivo le ataca con un rápido y poderoso zarpaso que logra dar de lleno en Manny tirándolo al suelo.

—¡Este es tu final Tigre!— el Oso comienza acumular energía en su cuerpo— Ya veras, una vez que acabe contigo, seguirá tu familia y después no habrá nadie que se me interponga ¡Ciudad Milagro sera solo mía!— el Oso tras acumular energía suficiente ataca nuevamente con una potente embestida estando este seguro que conseguirá aplastar al Tigre— ¡Hasta nunca Tigre!— pero en el ultimo segundo Manny rueda por el suelo evadiendo el ataque.

—Sueñas mucho Oso, pero si yo fuera tú me enfocaría en la realidad, y la realidad es que te voy a derrotar— dice Manny con una pose de pelea y sus garras extendidas, el Oso una vez mas carga contra el héroe y aunque este logra esquivarlo, aún así es barrido por la ola de viento, mas logra caer de pie y con un estado muy sereno— ¿Qué? ¿Eso es todo? Tal parece que esa roca no te beneficio en nada Oso.

—¡Te haré callar de una vez y para siempre!— el villano vuelva a cargar su cuerpo con energía que es liberada en una potente explosión de velocidad, mucho mayor que las anteriores, pero al igual que las veces anteriores el Tigre logra evadirlo ejecutando en esta ocasión un salto alto hacia atrás, eso hace que el Oso siga de largo y choque contra una gran roca, el consiguiente impacto a alta-velocidad es tan fuerte que la gran roca se quiebra dejando al villano sumamente atontado— Ahhhh...mi...cabeza— en su estado actual el Oso es incapaz de defenderse y Manny lo sabe.

—Es hora de terminar esto por la paz— el Tigre emitiendo un potente y feroz rugido de tigre comienza atacar al Oso con todas sus fuerzas, el villano logra recuperar algo de su consciencia y trata entonces de defenderse, pero es inútil.

—¡Noooo! ¡Tu no puedes! ¡Yo te partiré en dos bato!— al final Manny dispara sus manos a las piernas del Oso, eso lo hace tropezar e inmediatamente se apoya en su rodilla dándole entonces una patada en la mandíbula, posteriormente lanza su mano-garfio y enganchando al Oso por la pierna lo hace girar por todo el lugar.

— ¡Y allí..vas! — luego de unas vueltas el Oso es lanzado una vez mas contra las rocas, quedando inmóvil en el suelo— ¿Eh...Oso? ¿Estas inconsciente? Si es así por favor no hagas nada mas...ufff...por fin— pero de pronto el gigante se levanta emitiendo un fuerte alarido al cielo y con sus Ojos fulgurantes de energía.

—¡Aún no me has terminado Tigre!—

—Ohhh...basura— entonces con un sorprendente salto el Oso se eleva varios metros en el aire, para luego caer de forma certera hacia donde se encuentra el Tigre, el superhéroe se aparta lo mas rápido que puede de la trayectoria del enorme proyectil peludo logrando esquivarlo cuatro veces seguidas, en esas ocasiones Manny logra notar algo y es que por cada salto que daba el Oso, la altura era cada vez menor.

—(Bien, parece que se esta empezando ha agotar)— en su sexto y ultimo salto el Oso no cae con mucha fuerza como antes y queda de rodillas en el suelo jadeando.

—Yo...aún puedo...necesito...un...respiro.

—¡Con gusto, déjame ayudarte!— el Tigre se abalanza contra el Oso comenzando a golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas por todos sus flancos y terminando con una potente patada en su mandíbula con la que lo deja confundido y mareado. En ese instante el gigante comienza a tambalearse— ¡Y para el gran final!— el Tigre retrocede unos metros para después comenzar a correr hacia el villano; estando a unos metros de él da un gran salto y juntando sus manos propina un fuerte golpe en la cabeza de su oponente con eso hace que el grandullón retroceda unos pasos y luego de ello caiga pesadamente hacia atrás totalmente inconsciente— Justo como dije, mientras mas grandes y rápidos son; mas fuerte y rápida es la caída— entonces del cuerpo del Oso emerge el fragmento brillando en un aura de colo amarillo, Manny lo toma sonriendo— ¡Y otro al saco!— dice él poniendo una pose de victoria sobre el Oso que seguía sin conciencia.

—Yo...solo pasaba por aquí...— dice el Oso profundamente inconsciente—...pasaba por aquí...pasaba por aquí.

—Vaya, necesitara una fuerte aspirina luego de esto— Manny se baja del gigante— Disfruta de tu hibernación Oso, yo tengo que hacer una entrega— Manny ubica en el reloj la función de intercomunicador, procediendo entonces a llamar a Jimmy Neutrón.

—Hola aquí Jimmy Neutrón— contesta Jimmy del otro lado.

—Hola habla Manny Rivera del servicio de entregas de fragmentos por vía inter-dimensional, tengo una entrega que hacer ¿Sera que puedo enviarla ahora?— dice Manny en modo de broma.

—Vaya buen trabajo Manny, descuida ya abriré el portal para que envíes el fragmento.

—Por favor, hazlo rápido quiero llegar lo antes posible a Ciudad Milagro para poder comer una buena tina de helado, que bien merecida me la tengo.

—En seguida— contesta Jimmy cortando la llamada. Entonces Manny ya mas relajado comienza a divagar.

—Cuando llegue me comeré el helado mas grande que encuentre con todos lo sabores que pueda poner en el; vainilla, chocolate, fresa, pistacho...no pistacho; mejor...no se ¿Tu que dices Oso?

—...solo pasaba por aquí...— seguía repitiendo el villano inconsciente.

—Si, creo que es mejor el de sabor a galletas... ummmm... con esas chispas encima.

* * *

 **A todos mi lectores les deseo una feliz navidad y un prospero año 2019. Un gran gracias por seguir y leer esta historia.**

 **Esperen el próximo capitulo con Bob Esponja como protagonista. Y mientras, vayan pensando ¿A que villano tendrá que enfrentar nuestro pequeño amigo cuadrado?**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	13. Luz, Cámara, Peligro

**Luz, cámara, peligro.**

¡Bienvenidos espectadores, una vez mas ha llegado el momento de presenta...! ¡Las nuevas aventuras de Sirenoman y el Joven percebe!— dice un presentador, anunciando el programa de tv— Sirenoman, eterno defensor de las profundidades y sus habitantes...— tras una cortina de humo aparece un anciano canoso y regordete, vistiendo un traje de superhéroe de color naranja y negro, un sostén de concha marina y un cinturón con una "M" en la hebilla; este posa de manera heroica mirando al horizonte—...y su lado su siempre leal compañero...— de la nada y también tras una cortina de humo aparece otro anciano con un traje de color rojo y negro llevando un gorro de marinero en su cabeza calva también mirando al horizonte de manera heroica—...¡el Joven Percebe!— en eso se ve una luz destellante detrás de ellos— Juntos forman la pareja perfecta contra el crimen— de pronto la escena cambia a las calles de Fondo de Bikini donde una mujer que camina tranquilamente es asaltada por un ladrón, este le arrebata su bolso y corre, pero se encuentra frente a Chico Percebe impidiéndole el paso; el ladrón huye a un callejón sin salida y al darse la vuelta ve a Sirenoman y a Chico Percebe frente a él; Sirenoman lanza de su cinturón una linea de pesca con la que enreda al maleante quien cae al suelo inmovilizado; momentos después llega la policía y aprehende al criminal, los superhéroes devuelven el bolso a la mujer agradecida y posteriormente la escena vuelve a cambiar con los dos superhéroes en la cima de un edificio mirando al horizonte submarino, luego los dos se miran el uno al otro.

—¡Sirenoman y Chico Percebe, unidos!— dice Sirenoman al momento de que ambos chocan sus puños y luego de eso se ve un efecto especial de remolino mostrando el nombre del programa de tv.

En eso la vista cambia al frente del escaparate de una tienda de televisores donde Bob Esponja, haciendo una pausa en la búsqueda de los fragmentos, ve el show de televisión.

—Wow... las aventuras de Sirenoman y Chico Percebe es el mejor programa del mundo— esto lo dice con una mirada de emoción en los ojos— Y hoy darán un episodio especial— la esponja se emociona todavía mas tras decir eso— ¿Me pregunto sobre que sera? ¡Oh! ¡Creo que van a dar un anuncio!— en el televisor se muestra una imagen.

—No se pierdan esta noche una transmisión especial de las aventuras de Sirenoman y el Chico Percebe, sera algo...¡Sin precedentes!— Bob Esponja se empieza a emocionar—...sera algo... ¡Increíble!— Bob apenas si contiene la emoción— ...sera algo... ¡Imperdible!— Bob esta que explota de la emoción— esta noche sera...¡El ultimo episodio de las aventuras de Sirenoman y Chico Percebe!

—¡SIII...! ¿Qué?— la emoción de Bob se detiene de golpe— ¿¡El ultimo!? ¿¡Por que!?— el presentador continua hablando.

—Porque hoy sera...¡El fin de Sirenoman y Chico percebe!— en la pantalla se muestran palabras negras y serias; la esponja esta que no lo cree, el presentador sigue hablando— Mientras nuestros héroes investigaban el proximo plan malévolo de uno de sus nemesis, fueron capturados— entonces se muestra a Sirenoman y a Chico percebe en una jaula de metal— Y serán bañados en una piscina de ácido altamente corrosivo— la imagen muestra a los superhéroes en la jaula suspendida sobre una gran piscina llena de un liquido verde caliente y caustico.

—¡Oh, no!— dice Bob Esponja viendo todo por la tv.

—¿Que mente retorcida, malévola y siniestra es responsable de esta atrocidad?— entonces se muestra la silueta oscura de alguien— Nada mas y nada menos que el temido, cruel y malévolo archi-enemigo de Sirenoman y Chico Percebe...¡Mantarraya!

—¡Muaja, ja, ja, ja!— el villano ríe malvadamente con su mascara azul en forma de mantarraya.

—¡Mantarraya!— dice Bob sorprendido; en el televisor el villano se dirige a sus cautivos prisioneros.

—¿Estas cómodos Sirenoman, Chico Percebe?

—Ohhh...Mantarraya, siempre con tus fechorías—le contesta el anciano— ¿Que plan siniestro has formulado esta vez?

—Me alegra que preguntes, viejo enemigo— Mantarraya oprime un control remoto y una luz revela una gran maquina— ¡Admira mi fabrica de Mantabots! Mi plan consiste en crear un gran y vasto ejercito robotico el cual dispersare por todos los rincones del océano ¡Y así conquistar el mundo! ¡Muaja, ja, ja, ja!

—¡No te saldrás con la tuya Mantarraya, el bien siempre triunfa sobre el mal!— le contesta Sirenoman.

—¡Oh, cierra la boca! Y presta atención— Mantarraya oprime otro botón de su control remoto y la maquina se activa y comienza a trabajar, de la parte superior comienzan a llegar cubos con metal fundido que es derramado por tubos en forma de embudo, adentro el metal es comprimido y moldeado en moldes, luego las partes ya enfriadas se juntan y se les agregan sistemas eléctricos para después ponerles encima un armazón metálico grueso; posteriormente el producto terminado sale por unas compuertas— Admiren el primer miembro de mi ejercito del mal— de pronto comienzan a surgir mas y mas robots de la máquina algunos son pequeños con la forma de la mascara azul del villano con brazos mecánicos a sus costados y en la parte inferior tienen una gran rueda para moverse, otros son mucho mas grandes con un aspecto mas parecido a Mantarraya solo que con una apariencia mas mecanica y con un visor en lugar de ojos— ¡Nada me detendra ahora! ¡Muaja, ja, ja, ja!

—¡Santos tornillos!— dice el Chico Percebe— Mira esas cosas Sirenoman.

—Lo veo Chico Percebe, un ejercito mecánico del mal— dice Sirenoman de forma dramática.

Los seres mecánicos son colocados en fila, dependiendo de su clase, ante su creador luego Mantaraya oprimiendo otro botón los pone en funcionamiento, los visores de todos los robots se iluminan con un color rojo.

—¡Atención!— todos los robots se ponen firmes ante la orden— ¡¿Quien es su amo?!

—¡Mantarraya!— responde todos con una voz electrónica.

—Así es. Ahora todos tomen sus armas y prepárense— los robots se ubican en una cinta transportadora donde se les equipa con armas de aspecto futurista.

—¡Oh por Neptuno, en verdad lo esta haciendo!— afirma Sirenoman.

—¡Y esto es solo el comienzo! Pronto en unas horas tendré suficientes robots para invadir los siete mares. Y luego de que me deshaga de ustedes, mi plan de conquista sera un hecho ¡Muaja, ja, ja, ja!— el villano sigue riendo de manera malvada— ¿Algo que decir Sirenoman?

—Escucha Mantarraya. Puede que creas que has ganado, pero no importa como o quien, tú vas a ser detenido.

—¿Con que detenido, eh? ¿Por quien? ¿Quien sera lo suficientemente valiente y tonto para venir a salvarlos y enfrentarme a mí y a mí ejercito?

—El bien viene en muchas formas Mantarraya, se que en algún lugar alguien con el corazón de un héroe nos escucha y se prepara para derrotarte— Sirenoman mira directo a la cámara— Tú joven héroe, se que puedes tener miedo, pero no debes dejar que el miedo te domine, ármate de valor y combate...ahhh...— al anciano se le fue la idea.

—...al mal— le termina la oración Chico Percebe.

—¡...al mal!— dice el anciano gritando; entonces Mantarraya comienza a aplaudir.

—Bonitas últimas palabras Sirenoman...— el villano oprime un botón y la jaula donde están los héroes se mueve, pero no hacia el ácido sino hacia otro lado— ...pero lamentablemente no te servirán de nada para salvarte ¡Muaja, ja, ja, ja, ja!— la cámara enfoca a los robots marchando y formando una tropa detrás de Mantarraya; la cámara entonces enfoca a la máquina donde son creados los robots y es en ese momento al enfocar una determinada parte de la misma que se ve algo, parece ser la fuente principal de poder y allí se ve claramente un fragmento de la Roca del Orden y el Caos suministrándole poder a toda la máquina fabricadora de robots, así como a las armas que estos usan.—¡Pronto el mundo se inclinará ante el gran poder de Mantarraya!

—¿Podrán nuestros héroes escapar?— pregunta el narrador del programa— ¿O estarán estos y el mundo condenados a sufrir el azote del malvado Mantarraya? Sintonízanos esta noche a las siete en punto para averiguarlo— continua el anunciante del programa mientras una música de fondo dramática se escucha. En ese instante frente al aparato de tv Bob Esponja continua viendo sorprendido todo lo que ocurre al igual que otras personas detrás de él, estas entran pronto en pánico tras ver la transmisión viéndolo como una señal del fin del mundo.

—¡Oh, no...! Mis dos superhéroes favoritos en todo el mundo están problemas, Mantarraya tiene en su poder uno de los fragmentos y esta preparando un ejercito ¿Que vamos hacer? ¡Es el fin!— en eso en la cabeza de Bob suena una voz.

—"Joven héroe, se que puedes tener miedo pero no debes dejar que el miedo te domine, armate de valor y combate... ¡al mal!— la voz de Sirenoman resuena con fuerza y eso le da valor a Bob.

—Un momento...¡yo soy ese héroe!— dice con una mirada seria— Voy a ir a la guarida de Mantarraya, rescatare a Sirenoman y a Chico Percebe, juntos le quitaremos el fragmento y salvaremos el mundo o me dejo de llamar... ¡Bob Esponja Pantalones Cuadrados!— con esto dicho Bob Esponja se pone en marcha.

Mas tarde en algún lugar del océano se puede ver a lo lejos una gran e imponente fortaleza rodeada por un gran muro de metal. La única entrada a la fortaleza esta custodiada por una par de guardias Mantabots fuertemente armados. A lo lejos esta Bob esponja oculto.

—Me tomo un tiempo, pero llegue a la guarida de Mantarraya, todo gracias a que recorde la ubicación de su guarida del episodio número #17— Bob activa la función de rastreador del reloj y verifica que en efecto hay un fragmento adentro— Bien, ahora debo averiguar la forma de entrar sin que sospechen esos guardias— en eso de una parte de la fortaleza se ven que tiran unos desperdicios y restos de robots, sigilosamente Bob se aproxíma a investigar— Esto...me da una idea.

Frente a la entrada los dos Mantabots permanecen atentos vigilando todo cuando algo se aproxima a la entrada— ¡Alto! ¡Identificate de inmediato!— ordena uno de los amenazantes robots apuntando con una lanza con punta de energía a ese algo que estaba ahí que no era otra cosa que Bob Esponja vistiendo restos de robot como disfraz.

—Ah...ah... brr...brr... soy un robot como ustedes, bip... bop... bip...— dice Bob haciendo una voz electronica y viendo todo por el visor de la cabeza de robot.

—¿A que unidad perteneces?— pregunta el mantabot.

—Ahhhh... pertenezco a la unidad encargada de vigilar a los prisioneros del amo Mantarraya... bip.. bop... Sirenoman y Chico Percebe— dice Bob ya poniéndose nervioso— Estoy listo para ocupar mi puesto de vigilancia...bip... bop...— entonces uno de los robots se aproxima y observa a Bob fijamente.

—De acuerdo, adelante— dice el robot levantando su arma y dejando pasar a la esponja disfrazada, el otro robot abre las compuertas, pero en eso Bob se detiene de golpe y se dirige al robot.

—¿Disculpa, podrías indicarme donde están los prisioneros? Bip... bop... bip...

—Los prisioneros se encuentran retenidos en el sector "B" en el ala 2— contesta el robot.

—Sector B, ala 2, entendido. Me dirigiré hacia allá de inmediato, Bip... Bop... Bip...— Bob entonces se dirige hacia el interior de la fortaleza de Mantarraya con un andar algo gracioso y que asemejaba los movimientos mecánicos de un robot.

Ya estando dentro de la fortaleza, Bob Esponja se sorprende con todo lo que ve a su alrededor; la esponja observa asombrado toda la maquinaria trabajando, moviéndose, echando chispas y humo también hay varias puertas y pasillos que dan acceso a otros sectores de la fortaleza.

—Wow...este lugar es enorme— Bob tenia que hallar el sector y la sala donde retienen a Sirenoman y a Chico Percebe— Ok concéntrate Bob Esponja tienes que pasar desapercibido y hallar a Sirenoman, ellos dijeron el sector B ala 2— él busca algo que le indique donde empezar a buscar, pero no ve nada—Ummm...bueno supongo que tendré que empezar a buscar por mi cuenta— Bob se dirige a una puerta y al abrirla ve lo que parece una cámara de tortura medieval— No— luego se dirige a otra puerta y adentro ve lo que parece una sala de control— No— luego abre otra puerta donde adentro hay unos mantabots armándose y colocándose sus cascos, estos voltean ver a Bob— Ups...lo siento— dice Bob apenado cerrando posteriormente la puerta lentamente— ¡Ayyyy! ¡Esto toma mucho tiempo! ¡Sirenoman y Chico Percebe estarán acabados para cuando los encuentre!— entonces Bob ve a un pequeño mantabot transportando un carrito lleno de partes de robots— Mi madre decía siempre que viajábamos: "Si te pierdes pide indicaciones"— Bob se aproxima al pequeño robot que es de hecho mas o menos de su tamaño— Ah, disculpa— le dice Bob con su voz electrónica, el robot voltea— Hola compañero robot... brrrr... ¿Podrías ayudarme? Creo que mis sensores no funcionan correctamente, bip... bop... ¿Podrías indicar donde estan los prisioneros Sirenoman y Chico Percebe? — el robot solo se le queda mirando y tras unos momentos le indica la dirección apuntandole con su brazo de robot— Muchas gracias pequeñin, bip... bop...— Bob se va caminando con su andar de robot mientras el pequeño mantabot se le queda mirando con cierta sospecha.

La esponja observa que en ese sector de la fortaleza hay cuartos identificados con combinaciones de números y letras, Bob solo debía buscar la correcta— a ver... 5... 4... 3... ¡Aja! ¡Ala 2, aquí es!— Bob mira a través de una pequeña ventanilla en la puerta y observa adentro— ¡Si, los encontré!— adentro estaban Sirenoman y Chico Percebe retenidos en una jaula, Bob Esponja se emociona al verlos y presuroso entra y se les aproxima— ¡Sirenoman, Chico Percebe aquí están!

—Oh, mira Chico Percebe, es uno de los perversos robots de Mantarraya— indica el viejo superhéroe a su compañero— ¿Que quieres maquina vil?— dice Sirenoman confundiendo a Bob con un mantabot.

—¡Ja, ja, ja, ja.!..no soy un robot Sirenoman— Bob Esponja entonces se quita la cabeza de robot de encima dejando ver su rostro— Soy yo.

—¡Por Neptuno! ¿¡Que clase de aberración monstruosa ha creado Mantarraya?! ¡Oh, el horror!

—Oh, por favor no es ninguna aberración es solo ese chico esponja de nuevo— le informa Chico Percebe.

—¿Oh, quien?— responde Sirenoman confundido y entonces ve a Bob nuevamente.

—Soy yo Sirenoman, Bob Esponja— dice Bob señalándose y sonriendo.

—Oh, eres tu muchacho ¿Pero que estas haciendo en este lugar?

—Vine a rescatarlos

—¿Rescatarnos? ¿¡Acaso perdiste la cabeza!?— le cuestiona Chico Percebe— Esto no es un juego niño esto es serio, estamos hablando de Mantarraya— dice Chico Percebe desconfiado— Mantarraya es una de las mentes criminales mas grandes que han existido ¿Y tú crees poder hacer algo para detenerlo?

—Se que parece difícil, pero...

—Pero nada, lo único que haces aquí es exponer tu vida irresponsablemente muchacho. Tu aquí no pintas nada— Bob comienza a sentirse mal.

—Oh vamos, Chico Percebe no mates su entusiasmo— dice Sirenoman interrumpiendo a su compañero— Pero lo que dice es verdad muchacho esto es muy serio ¿Al menos tienes un plan para detener a Mantarraya?

—De hecho... ¡Lo tengo!— dice Bob volviéndose a sentir animado.

—Pues adelante chico, dime que tienes.

—Pues verán— Bob comienza a explicar— La máquina de Mantarraya funciona gracias a un fragmento mágico proveniente de otro universo y que forma parte de un objeto llamado la Roca del Orden y el Caos, si quitamos el fragmento de la maquina, en teoría debería de apagarse y con ella todos los mantabots; los planes de dominación de Mantarraya se vendrán abajo y salvaremos el mundo ¿Buen plan, no Sirenoman?— el anciano se había quedado dormido de pie en medio de la explicación, entonces se despierta de golpe.

—¿¡Eh... quien!? ¡Si, si, si! Bien pensado muchacho. Tu plan es fantástico.

—¿¡Que!?— cuestiona Chico Percebe— ¡Si no escuchaste ni la mitad de lo que dijo!

—No hace falta, en sus ojos veo la chispa de entusiasmo y heroísmo que es lo que necesitamos ahora.

—Oh, gracias Sirenoman— dice sonrojado Bob Esponja— Ahora denme un minuto y los sacare de aquí— pero de pronto la puerta se abre y por ahí entra el mismo mantabot que había ayudado a Bob antes, en ese instante ve a la esponja sin su mascara— Ups...— el pequeño robot comienza a emitir una especie de sonido estridente.

—¡Haz algo para callarlo!— dice Chico Percebe tapándose los oídos.

—¡Yo me encargo!— Bob Esponja saca sus guantes de Karate y acercándose al robot lo golpea con fuerza varias veces hasta romperlo haciendo que el sonido cese— Listo, eso estuvo cerca ¿no? ¡Ah! ¿¡Que!?— de repente la jaula donde están Sirenoman y Chico Percebe comienza a descender por un elevador debajo de ella— ¡Oh, no!— Bob se aproxima e intenta detenerla con todas sus fuerzas— ¡Vamos, vamos!— pero es inútil.

—¡Muchacho!— le dice Sirenoman— ¡Olvidate de nosotros, debes detener a Mantarraya!— la jaula sigue descendiendo cada vez mas.

—No...no te dejare Sirenoman— Bob sigue insistiendo pero en eso sus dedos resbalan y con eso la jaula desciende por completo— ¡No!

—¡Yo se que puedes muchacho...!— el hoyo por donde descendió la jaula es cubierto por un panel y Bob Esponja queda solo en la habitación sintiéndose impotente.

—Ohhhh...¿Y ahora que voy hacer?— de pronto una pantalla se enciende.

—¿¡Que esta pasando allí!?— Bob gira a verla y en eso ve ante él, la imagen del villano Mantarraya.

—¡Ahhh...! ¡Mantarraya!— dice sorprendida la esponja.

—¿¡Pero qué, Bob Esponja!? ¿¡Qué haces aquí!? ¿¡Cómo ingresaste a mi fortaleza!?— Bob sale de su sorpresa y se pone mas serio.

—Vine para rescatar a Sirenoman y a Chico Percebe. Y a desbaratar tus planes— dice Bob de manera seria, pero eso provoca que el villano comienza a reírse ligeramente para entonces estallar a carcajadas.

—¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA! ¿¡En serio!? ¡No me digas! ¡JA, JA, JA, JA!— el villano ríe hasta llorar.

—¡Hey hablo en serio!— dice Bob algo molesto por la reacción del villano, este luego de reír y secar sus lagrimas recobrar su semblante amenazador.

—¿Y como planeas detenerme esponja?

—Se exactamente lo que le da poder a tu máquina fabricadora de robots y una vez que lo tome tus planes se harán añicos.

—Para ser tan pequeño suenas muy confiado. Mi fortaleza es una maraña de trampas letales, que haría que hasta el mayor de los héroes se haga encima— dice mofándose el villano— Tú no podrías jamas llegar hasta donde están ellos, al menos no en una pieza— Bob lo mira con una cara totalmente seria— En poco mas de dos horas mi plan de dominación mundial iniciara y tú no puedes hacer nada para impedirlo. No eres mas que una mosca en medio de un remolino.

—Vaya es raro, algo muy parecido dijo la Burbuja sucia cuando me enfrente a ella, y la derrote.

—Pero ahora te enfrentas a un verdadero genio del mal.

—Un genio del mal al que derrote con un cinturón de cosquillas— dice la esponja mofándose, cosa que poca gracia le da al villano.

—¡Ja, ja! Pero esta vez sera diferente— dice el villano con una vena expuesta en su cabeza entonces el villano habla por un micrófono— ¡A todas las unidades próximas al sector B-2, hay un intruso! ¡Apersonense de inmediato!— en eso cinco pequeños robots de seguridad llegan por la puerta— Si vas a seguir causándome problemas entonces no me dejas otra opción ¡Mantabots!— los robots se ponen en posición de pelea— Muéstrenle la salida de la manera mas dolorosa posible— la pantalla se apaga.

—Oh, oh... eso no sonó muy bien— los pequeños robots se aproximan amenazantes con sus visores de color rojo y sus brazos mecánicos compuestos por pinzas de metal, Bob Esponja se pone en posición de pelea con sus guantes de Karate listos— Muy bien, aquí les espero— entonces los robots se lanzan al ataque con la intensión de embestir a Bob, este esquiva sin problemas a los dos primeros— Hora de sacar la basura— la esponja entonces golpea a los robots con sus guantes de karate y tras darles tres karatasos a cada uno estos se hacen pedazos; los tres mantabots restante se dirigen hacia él lanzando embestidas y golpes con sus puños mecánicos, uno de ellos embiste de frente a Bob y este saltándole por encima se ubica detrás de él— ¡Sorpresa!— entonces Bob propina dos golpes y luego una patada a la máquina logrando así destruirlo— Bien ¿Quien sigue?— los dos últimos robots permanecen distantes— Bien listos o no, allí voy— acercandosele Bob comienzan a golpear a uno con sus guantes tirándolo contra una pared— ¡Fuera de aquí!— dice Bob lanzando un doble golpe de karate, pero de pronto un robot golpea a Bob por la espalda tirándolo al suelo, la esponja de inmediato se pone de nuevo de pie y se alista para contraatacar— Bueno basta de juegos— Bob se lanza al ataque al igual que los robots, pero la esponja esquiva sus ataques y luego contesta dándoles un fuerte golpe con sus guantes— ¡Por la justicia!— Bob salta en el aire y golpea a uno de los robots por arriba con su guantes destruyéndolo, el ultimo ataca embistiendo y al estar a pocos centímetros de recibir el golpe, Bob realiza un movimiento girando su cuerpo y sus brazos dando una vuelta de trecientos sesenta grados con eso logra golpear con todas sus fuerzas a la máquina mandándola por aires luego la máquina llega al suelo y se hace pedazos— Y así es como uno saca la basura— dice sacudiéndose las manos— Ahora debo buscar a Sirenoman y a Chico Percebe— Bob sale del cuarto y entonces comienza a pensar cual sera su próximo movimiento— Ummmm... ¿Y ahora como encontraré a Sirenoman y a Chico Percebe? Este lugar es como un laberinto, podrían estar donde sea.

—Vaya, vaya... no me esperaba eso— era Mantarraya hablando por unos parlantes.

—¿¡Eh!? ¿Mantarraya? ¿Donde estas? ¿Donde están Sirenoman y Chico Percebe?— pregunta desafiante Bob

—Yo estoy cómodamente viendo todo desde mi cuarto de observación a través de mis cámaras y en cuanto a esos vejestorios están de camino a su función estelar, la cual sera su ultima actuación en tv frente a todo su público.

—No sera así, los salvare y te detendré Mantarraya.

—Adelante, pero no olvides que estas en mi casa, veo cada paso y movimiento que das— en ese momento Bob Esponja escucha un movimiento mecanico y al mirar hacia arriba ve en la pared del frente una cámara de seguridad que lo esta grabando— Sonríe.

—¡Oh! ¿Estoy en tv?— pregunta Bob emocionado— Hola mamá, papá, soy yo Bob Esponja— Bob saluda a la cámara— Calamardo, Patricio, Arenita; hola a ustedes.

—¡Basta!— grita Mantarraya por los altavoces— ¡Están son cámaras de seguridad cerebro de almeja! Apenas te detecten mis mantabots no tardaran en aparecer y darte tu merecido por meterte donde no te llaman, si fuera tú daría media vuelta y me iría por donde vine.

—Piénsalo otra vez Mantarraya, yo no me iré sin mis héroes— Bob saca su frasco de burbujas y usando su soplador crea una especie de misil-burbuja— ¡Fuego a discreción!— el proyectil sale disparado recto hacia la cámara y esta es destruida— ¡En el blanco!

—¡Hey esas cámaras son muy caras!— grita Mantarraya— Ya estuvo ¡A todas las unidades de todos los sectores busquen y destruyan al intruso amarillo!... No muestren piedad.

—Oh...sera mejor que me mueva antes de tener mas invitados no deseados— Bob sabia que tenia que moverse así que y sin saber aún a donde se mueve por el pasillo a su izquierda, y luego al final del mismo de nuevo a la izquierda eventualmente llega hasta una gran puerta de seguridad por donde entran y salen mantabots, antes de que crucen estos son analizados por un escaner óptico— Ummm... ¿Como le haré para pasar?— se pregunta él cuando de pronto una cámara de seguridad oculta lo detecta y eso provoca que se dispare una alarma— Oh, oh mas problemas— entonces en el lugar llegan tres mantabots— Muy bien ¿Listos para bailar?— los robots atacan a la esponja embistiéndolo, este se aparta y responde con ataques rápidos de karate, uno de los robots recibe un fuerte karatazo en su cabeza quedando totalmente averiado, los otros dos se aproximan para seguir atacando pero no tienen mejor suerte ya que también reciben su porción de golpes— ¡Se acabo!— Bob golpea a los robots hasta que quedan hechos chatarra— Y listo con eso basta— Bob luego se aproxima a la puerta— Hora de seguir mi cami...— Bob choca con la puerta de metal— ...oh, lo olvide...— dice con la cara contra puerta— ¿Por que no se abrió?— Bob da unos golpeteos a la puerta y no pasa nada, luego intenta forzarla y nada— Uff... uff.. no se mueve. Ummm... ¿Y eso que es?— dice fijándose en escaner óptico— Esta cosa estaba examinando a los robots que pasaban— en eso el escaner se activa y mira a Bob Esponja y tras unos instantes este emite un sonido de negación y muestra una equis roja en una pequeña pantalla— No me dejara pasar— la esponja medita sobre que hacer cuando ve los restos de los robots en el suelo— Pero a un robot— Bob se acerca y se coloca encima haciéndose un nuevo disfraz de robot— Veamos que tiene que decir esa cosa ahora— Bob se acerca al escaner y este lo vuelve a analizar, Bob estaba poniéndose nervioso, entonces el escaner emite un sonido de aprobación, un visto bueno verde aparece en la pequeña pantalla y la puerta se abre, Bob sale por la puerta dando pasos como de robot— Bip...bop...bip.

Ya del otro lado Bob ve una plataforma elevadora que lo llevara un piso mas arriba, luego la esponja se sube a una plataforma elevadora y esta de inmediato lo sube un piso hacia arriba.

—Debo darme prisa si quiero llegar a tiempo— Bob continua y llega hasta otra puerta solo que esta no tenia sensor reconocimiento como la otra y encima de ella tiene una señalisación con la letra "C"; al lado de puerta hay una cinta transportadora que lleva restos de metal a través de un agujero en la pared hacia el otro lado. Bob se aproxima a la puerta, pero otra vez es sorprendido por una cámara de seguridad pero esta no lo reconoce por tener todo el metal encima— Parece... que estoy bien— Bob se mueve sin problemas, pero en eso la cámara detecta algo que le falto cubrir a Bob en su disfraz, su parte trasera, la cámara entonces salta la alarma— Oh, oh...— Bob se aproxima y destruye la cámara con un golpe de karate, pero entonces aparecen de inmediato hace aparecer a cuatro pequeños mantabots guardias— Y mas invitados robots no deseados— nuestra heroica esponja se enfrenta a los robots repartiendo fuertes golpes y patadas, los enemigos mecánicos lanzan golpes con sus brazos de metal, pero la esponja aprovecha la flexibilidad de su esponjoso cuerpo para esquivarlos y luego contestar con certeros golpes de karate— Se metieron con la esponja equivocada— concentrándose Bob espera a que los robots esten mas cerca y cuando estos se aproximan Bob lanza un fuerte golpe de karate tan fuerte que destruye de un golpe a dos mantabots y manda a volar a los otros dos debido a la onda expansiva— Oh si eso es a lo que llamo ka-ra-te— los mantabots se ponen de pie con sus ruedas y se lanzan otra vez al ataque, pero lo espera y saltando en el aire propina un golpe a cada uno destruyéndolos, en ese momento la puerta de acceso se abre— Bien sigamos, pero antes...— Bob se quita los restos de robot viendo que el la pelea se dañaron— Ahhh...así es mucho mejor.

Cruzando la puerta Bob camina con suma cautela para no llamar la atención, no viendo ninguna cámara en los alrededores, pero al doblar la esquina se ve a un par de robots montando guardia.

—Debo pasar desapercibido de algún modo sino, no llegare a tiempo con Sirenoman— Bob entonces ve la cinta transportadora de antes que continua por detrás de los mantabots y recorre toda la habitación— Perfecto— Bob Esponja se sube a la cinta transportadora y deja que esta lo lleve por todo el trayecto, al pasar por detrás de los robots Bob se pone nervioso— No se volteen, no se volteen— y estos no voltean— Fiuu...— luego Bob ingresa a una caja de metal que en realidad es una maquina de rayos x, desde afuera y a través de la maquina de rayos x se ven sus huesos— Ja, ja, ja, ja...eso hace cosquillas— luego de salir de la máquina Bob continua siendo transportado por la cinta— Bueno hasta ahora todo va bien, creo que nada me detendrá ahora— en eso se escucha un fuerte golpe, y al mirar al frente Bob observa una serie de aplanadoras que destrozantodo lo que esta en la cinta— Oh, oh... ¡Ahhhhhh!— Bob intenta correr en dirección contraria gritando, pero de esa forma atraé la atención de los mantabots, unos de ellos al identificarlos dispara una alarma— Vaya...se vienen mas problemas— los robots suben a la cinta y se dirigen a toda velocidad contra la esponja— Ay...no queda de otra— Bob se da la vuelta y se dirige a las aplanadoras, cerrando los ojos Bob cruza la primera aplanadora sin mayores problemas, pero uno de los mantabots es aplastado al intentar cruzar; el otro continua tras la esponja mientras esta sigue corriendo logrando pasar por debajo de la segunda aplanadora— Eso estuvo cerca— en ese momento Bob mira la tercera aplanadora caer frente a él— Oh no— Bob cierra los ojos y al escucharse al objeto contundente caer se ve que Bob quedo del otro lado de esta sin siquiera notarlo— Ohhh...vaya, muy cerca otra vez— dice aliviado, pero en ese instante el segundo mantabot va directo hacia él para embestirlo, pero al llegar a la tercera aplanadora es aplastado irremediablemente— Bien hora de continuar— dice Bob bajando de la cinta mientras que los restos de los robots siguen en la cinta transportadora hechos pedazos.

Bob esponja continua recorriendo la guarida del malvado Mantarraya y cada paso se sorprende con todo lo que ve a su alrededor, máquinas encendiéndose y exhalando humo negro, otra soltando rayos y así sucesivamente— Guau...la guarida de Mantarraya es mas grande en persona— en eso Bob pasa por debajo de un arco de metal con un aspecto algo aterrador— Gulp... Y también mas aterradora— mas adelante Bob llega hasta otra plataforma elevadora y subiéndose baja unos pisos mas— Me pregunto que tan profunda sera— en eso la luz comienza a desaparecer hasta que todo queda negro— ¡Hey! ¿Quien apago la luz?— Bob enciende un fósforo y se desplaza por la oscuridad— Debe de haber un interruptor de luz por aquí— el busca tanteando por la oscuridad hasta que...— ¡Aja! Un interruptor— Bob lo acciona y una luz se enciende— Eso esta mejor...Ummm hay algo extraño con esta luz— en eso la luz se enfoca en Bob ya que era la luz de una cámara de seguridad que permanecía apagada— Oh... creo que lo que sigue ya lo veo venir— entonces en el lugar aparecen tres pequeños mantabots— ¿Solo tres? Pan comido— Bob Esponja de inmediato les ataca dándoles fuertes golpes con sus guantes de karate— ¡Esto es para tí!— dice golpeando con fuerza a un robot hasta romperlo en pedazos— ¡Y tú toma esto!— dice golpeando a otro que se le aproximaba por detrás mandándolo a volar por los aires— ¡Y tu esto, y esto, y esto...!— Bob golpea repetidamente a un robot hasta que este es destruido— Uf, uf, wow... eso fue intenso, pero por suerte todo termino— Bob se da la vuelta y se prepara para continuar cuando de pronto escucha el sonido de un motor— ¿Eh?— al mirar hacia un costado ve un grupo de tres mantabots que se desplazan por el aire usando hélices de helicóptero— Ummm... vienen mas problemas— los mantabots comienzan a disparar de sus ojos láseres hacia la esponja— ¡Wow! Vaya— los otros dos robots comienzan atacar también con sus ojos de láser por lo que Bob se ve obligado a correr por su vida— Muy bien... hora de equilibrar las cosas— Bob da un salto en el aire y luego encara seriamente a los robots voladores— ¡Veamos que les parecen mis burbujas!— Bob saca su frasco de burbujas para de inmediato comenzar a soplar y crear varios misiles de burbujas— ¡Fuego uno!— dice disparando un misil-burbuja que impacta en uno de lo mantabots siendo destruido en el acto, los otros dos solo se miran incrédulos ante lo que paso— ¡Fuego dos!— Bob dispara un segundo misil que va recto a su objetivo logrando un impacto directo, el tercer robot prosigue con su ataque, pero Bob se cubre y mirandolo le dice— Hasta la vista Baby ¡Fuego tres!— el tercer misil es disparado e impacta de lleno en el robot destruyéndolo en el acto— Ahora si, todo esta en orden— dice Bob sacudiéndose las manos— Hora de continuar con esta aventu...— Bob vuelve a estrellarse con otra puerta— Creo que debo mirar al frente antes de cruzar alguna puerta— Bob despaga su cara y mira que hay un lector de reconocimiento— Ya se, ya se...— Bob toma los restos de los robots y se los coloca encima luego se coloca frente al lector que de inmediato lo escanea y tras unos instantes le permite la entrada— Esto va viento en popa— Bob cruza la puerta que esta señalizada con la letra "D" lo que indica que ha entrado a ese sector, pero no nota que la cámara lo sigue grabando para el deleite de alguien muy malo.

—Ummm... parece que alguien es mas listo de lo que parece— dice Mantarraya sentado en una silla en su sala de comando, en ese instante un mantabot aparece y le da un vaso con limonada al villano, este bebe un trago por una pajilla— Pero, no te duermas en las algas esponja, las cosas solo van a ponerse peor para ti.

Continuando su aventura, Bob Esponja se halla ahora frente a otro obstaculo un enorme abismo que no le permite continuar— ¿Como cruzare esto? Tal vez si doy un gran salto...no... tal vez si... no... ummm... no puedo pensar en nada— en eso Bob Esponja nota un tubo que esta aspirando todo a su alrededor— ¿Que esto?— Bob aproxima a ver— ¿Ummm... a donde llevara esto?— Bob nota que el tubo sigue por encima del gran abismo— Bien no es momento de dudas, es hora de actuar— Bob se introduce en el tubo y este rápidamente lo absorbe y lo lleva a toda velocidad—¡Ahhhhh!— grita Bob de miedo, aunque luego cambia de opinión— Hey, esto no esta tan mal ¡Whoooouuuu!— ahora sus gritos son de emoción, luego de dar vueltas por el tubo Bob es depositado del otro lado del abismo y en un lugar diferente de la guarida— Vaya eso se sintio como ir en una de las atracciones del mundo guante— dice Bob mientras se ríe olvidando por un momento donde esta, pero luego vea su alrededor— ¿Ahora donde estoy?— Bob continua por un pasillo a su derecha que tiene una señalización con una "E" mas adelante Bob Esponja se encuentra con un pasillo que esta plagado de cámaras de vigilancia— Otro obstáculo— dice mirando a todas las cámaras— Si me ven estaré lleno de robots hasta el cuello, debe haber otra manera de cruzar ¿Pero cual?— en eso Bob mira un pequeño agujero en la pared tan pequeño que solo un ratón cabria por el— ¿Uh? ¿Y este agujero?— el mira a través de él y ve que hay del otro lado— Hey, es otro camino, no se si sea mejor que este, pero... solo hay una manera de averiguarlo— con eso dicho la esponja se empieza a introducir en el pequeño agujero sin problemas gracias a su esponjoso y flexible cuerpo saliendo del otro lado— Uff... menos mal que soy un invertebrado, no hay huesos que se rompan— Bob hecha un vistazo a la sala a la que acaba de entrar y le parece segura— Bueno no esta mal. Tal parece que tome la decisión correcta— en eso se escuchan unos sonidos mecánicos y aparecen tres mantabots atacando— Muy bien chatarras aquí les espero— los robots atacan a nuestra heroica esponja, pero esta salta por encima de los robots ubicandose detras de ellos entonces comienza atacarlos con sus guantes de karate— Mantarraya puede enviar a todos los robots que quiera, pero no me detendrá— Bob dando un salto cae con sus guantes orientado hacia uno de los robots destruyendolo; luego Bob se enfoca en otro robot dándole tres karatasos y una patada con eso lo manda contra una pared haciendolo pedazos; por ultimo la esponja saca su soplador de burbujas y crea una cortina de burbujas que inpacta en el robot, pero estas no le hacen mayor cosa, aunque si logran que el robot se distraiga— Quien lo diria les gustan las burbujas— Bob no desaprovecha la distracción del robot y se le acerca para golpearlo hasta dejarlo hecho pedazos— Bien esto es un descubrimiento muy interesante— dice Bob reventando una de las burbujas que creó— Bien hora de seguir— dice acercandose a otro pequeño agujero en la pared e introduciendose en él ve que esta de nuevo en el pasillo de antes solo que del otro lado del campo de cámaras de seguridad— Si creo que definitivamente tome la decisión correcta.

Mas adelante en el corredor se escucha un fuerte sonido que pone en alerta a Bob— Whoa...¿Que es eso?— pero al asomarse por una esquina... no ve absolutamente nada que le indicara la fuente de ese sonido— Que extraño... creí haber escuchado algo— Bob camina rascándose la cabeza cuando de pronto en los extremos de las paredes aparecen paneles llenos de púas los cuales chocan uno contra otro, Bob quedó a solo centímetros de quedar como una tortilla de esponja, pálido como fantasma Bob retrocede viendo como en todo el pasillo se activan mas trampas similares volviendo todo una zona de trituración— Vaya... ¿Cómo puede Mantarraya vivir así? Con todas estas trampas por doquier en su guarida. No quiero imaginarme el camino a su baño privado— Bob ve que tiene que esperar el momento preciso para cruzar y cuando los paneles que tiene en frente se cierran y se vuelven abrir cruza rápido antes de que estos se vuelvan a cerrar— Ok eso fue sencillo— pero justo en ese momento una cámara de seguridad voladora aparece y detecta a la esponja saltando de inmediato la alarma— Oh percebes... mas robo-problemas— en ese momento desde ambos lados del estrecho corredor aparecen cuatro pequeños mantabots que se dirigen de inmediato a atacar a la esponja que se ve rodeada— Ummm... creo que es momento de poner a prueba mi teoría— Bob saca su soplador y crea varias burbujas de jabón— ¡Oigan miren hacia acá!— los robots miran las pequeñas burbujas y de inmediato se les quedan mirando como si estuvieran hipnotizados uno de los robots sigue a una pequeña burbuja quedando en el camino de las trituradoras siendo aplastado— Uhhh... eso hasta a mi me dolió— Bob cruza los próximos paneles pasando al lado de los aún atontados robots, pero justo cuando se preparaba para cruzar los últimos dos paneles las burbujas explotan haciendo que los robots salgan de su estado de hipnosis— Ya casi salgo de esta trampa...— en ese instante uno de los robots sujeta por detrás a la esponja—¡Oye suéltame!—de repente una de las enormes trituradoras se prepara para activarse una vez mas, lo que dejaría a Bob hecho girones, pero justo en ese instante Bob usa todas sus fuerzas para zafar una de sus manos y golpear al robot en el rostro quedando libre, luego la esponja se aparta del camino en el momento justo cuando los paneles se activan dejando que el robot sea aplastado— Eso... estuvo muy cerca, de nuevo— luego de eso la esponja sale finalmente de la trampa letal dirigiéndose ahora a la derecha.

Mas adelante Bob Esponja comienza a preguntarse como estaran sus héroes y como hará para hallarlos en tan enorme laberinto de trampas, pero esos pensamientos no impiden que Bob siga con entusiasmo— Donde quiera que estén Sirenoman y Chico Percebe, los salvare— en ese momento Bob se topa con otro abismo el cual le impide avanzar, pero a diferencia del anterior, este tiene un camino con plataformas que levitan; Bob da un salto y llega hasta la primera plataforma sin problemas, luego da un salto a la siguiente y así continua dando saltos de plataforma en plataforma, pero hacia la mitad del camino se escuchan los sonidos de hélices acercándose, al darse la vuelta Bob contempla a un grupo de ataque de mantabots voladores.

—Objetivo amarillo en la mira— los robots detectan a Bob gracias a sus sensores y de inmediato atacan con sus rayos láseres, Bob esquiva los disparos que vienen dirigidos a él y se prepara para el contraataque.

— Sera mejor que se preparen hojalatas— dice Bob creando una tanda de misiles de burbujas— ¡Fuego!— los misiles son disparados y vuelan directo hacia los enemigos voladores quienes intentan esquivarlos, pero son irremediablemente destruidos— Situación bajo control ¿Eh?— de pronto la plataforma donde se encuentra Bob esponja comienza a vibrar y a descender— Oh, oh— Bob se apresura y salta a la siguiente plataforma antes de caer al vacio— Wow... eso estu...— de pronto todas las plataformas comienzan a agitarse incluyendo sobre la que esta parado Bob— Esto aún no termina— Bob sigue saltando de plataforma en plataforma justo en ese instante todas caen al vacío, en la ultima Bob ejecuta un salto justo cuando la plataforma cae consiguiendo apenas llegar— Vaya, Mantarraya no mentía cuando dijo que su guarida esta repleta de trampas— en otro lugar el malvado Mantarraya observaba atentamente a su adversario mientras come un helado.

—Vaya... nada mal— dice mientras da come un cucharada de chocolate—... pero sera mejor que te ajustes bien esos pantalones cuadros esponja, las cosas están por calentarse mucho— las cámaras de Mantarraya muestran a la esponja quien ha llegado hasta otra plataforma elevadora que hace descender mas a Bob llevando mas adentro de la guarida del villano.

—Espero estarme aproximando— Bob mira su reloj rastreador y no recibe señal alguna de la locación del fragmento y ademas ve que falta una hora con cincuenta minutos para la ejecución de sus héroes— Bien voy con buen ritmo si sigo así llegaré rápido...eso espero...ufff... que calor— de pronto el ambiemte comienza a volverse mas caluroso— Vaya... ¿Soy yo o hace mucho calor de repente?— Bob se da aires con la mano— ¿Por que esta tan caliente?— Bob al bajar comienza a ver grandes pozos de metal liquido derretido— Por Neptuno miren esto...— la plataforma estaba llevando a Bob a la zona de fundición o también llamada convenientemente sector "F" en donde se despacha los fragmento de metal previamente triturados en los compactadores para ser fundidos en grandes recipientes de metal y luego usar el metal derretido para la fabricación de mantabots— De haberlo sabido me había traído una ropa menos calurosa de casa— dice Bob halandose el cuello de su camisa cuadrada— Ohhh... eso me recuerda que el pobre Gary esta solo en casa. La situación fue tan repentina que no me dio tiempo de avisarle a Patricio que estuviera atento a Gary ¿Me pregunto si estará bien mi pequeño caracol?

Mientras tanto en la casa de piña de Bob, Gary el caracol esta echado en el sofa de la sala con unas palomitas y una bebida refrescante viendo una pelicula por la tv. En ese momento el caracol mira al frente y solo dice— ¿Meow?— lo que a idioma humano se traduce a...— ¿Qué pasa?— volviendo con Bob.

—Bueno estoy seguro que Gary podrá estar bien hasta que acabe con esto— el elevador llega a su destino y Bob se baja de él dirigiéndose entonces a una puerta de metal que se abre apenas Bob se ubica al frente de ella, del otro lado se ve la estación principal de la estación de fundición, donde los restos de metal son lanzados a las calderas por medio de cintas trasportadoras en ese lugar el calor se hacia mas fuerte— Vaya esto es mas caluroso que un día soleado en la Laguna Pegajosa— dice Bob secándose el calor de la frente, pero la presencia de la esponja no pasa desapercibida ya que una cámara de seguridad lo detecta y lanza la alarma correspondiente haciendo que aparezcan enemigos— Ok ¿Quieren sentir el calor? Vengan por él— los mantabots pronto rodean a la esponja y se lanzan al ataque, Bob comienza esquivando los golpes de los robots y contesta dándoles karatazos no permitiendoles acercarse demasiado; uno de los robots es sorprendido por una patada baja de Bob que lo hace girar fuera de control hasta una pared donde estalla en pedazos, luego la esponja da un karatazo doble con el que logra desbaratar a otro— ¡Ten esto!— Bob propina un fuerte golpe a otro robot rompiéndolo en dos y al ultimo le da una serie de golpes de karate con los que consigue averiarlo fácilmente.

Tras el enfrentamiento Bob Esponja se nota bastante cansado, pero no por la pelea sino por el calor de los alrededores— Uff...uff... sera mejor seguir antes de que vengan mas problemas— Bob busca la salida mas inmediata y la halla en la forma de una plataforma elevadora— Ok salgamos de aquí— Bob se sube a la plataforma— Ok ahora súbeme y sácame de aquí— pero las ideas de Bob rápidamente se neutralizan cuando y en lugar de subir el elevador lo baja y lo lleva directo al area de fundición donde el calor es mas agobiante todavia— Oh, no creo que pase de la sarten al fuego.

Las fundidoras despiden un calor tan intenso que Bob siente que se va a derretir, al llegar al suelo Bob sube unas escaleras y ve todo con mas claridad— Vamos debe haber una salida de este horno— Bob mira todo a su alrededor— ¡Ahí!— Bob ve una plataforma elevadora— Solamente debo cruzar hasta... el otro lado de esta enorme zona de fundición— la plataforma esta del otro lado de los pozos de metal derretido cruzando una pasarela, la situación se veia mala para Bob— Muy bien, no es momento de dudas, estoy listo— con eso en mente Bob se encamina subiendo las escaleras y comenzando a cruzar la pasarela— Bien solo debo cruzar, menos mal que no me he topado con ningún...— en eso aparecen frente a él tres mantabots— ...con eso— Bob se da la vuelta pero del otro lado hay también mantabots esperandolo— Ahhh... oigan que dicen que les hagas unas cuantas figuras de burbujas ¿eh?— los robots se aproximan y de pronto uno de ellos ataca con una embetidas— ¡Percebes!— Bob se aparta dejando que el robot golpee la barandilla de seguridad— ¡Oigan tengan cuidado!— dice Bob al momento de que otro de los robots ataque y provoque que la estructura se agite— Oh, oh...chicos creo que deberiamos hacer esto en otro lado— pero entonces otro mantabot ataca y provoca que la estrutura se sacuda mas— Enserio no deberiamos...— pero los robots siguen atacando y provocan que la pasarela termine por colapsar— ¡Ohhhh...Percebeeesss!— grita Bob Esponja al momento de caer junto con y los robots.

Afortunadamente la esponja aterriza asalvo en la cinta transportadora que se hallaba mas abajo y el cuerpo esponjoso de Bob amortiguo su caida.

—Vaya... eso estuvo muy cerca— dice Bob recuperandose notando entonces que se esta moviendo, viendo que esta siendo transportado en la cinta transportadora— Bueno esto no es tan malo— Bob mira al frente y ve asombrado a la vez que aterrado que la cinta lo lleva directo a un recipiente lleno de metal derretido hirviendo— ¡Excepto por eso!— Bob se pone de pie y de inmedaito comienza a correr en dirección contraria, pero es inutil, la cinta va a una mayor velocidad que Bob y estan casi a punto de caer la esponja descide tomar una opción arriesgada, ejecutando un salto hacia atras logra cruzar por encima del pozo de metal derretido hasta la siguiente cinta transportadora— Wow... ¡Lo hice! Eso estuvo...— pero la celebración de Bob es interrumpida al ver que la cinta en la que esta ahora lo esta llevando de nuevo a la trampa de metal fundido solo que en dirección opuesta— ¡Ay, ay, ay! — Bob comienza a correr para evitar caer, esta vez Bob logra alejarse un poco— Bien creo que voy a lograrlo ¿Ah?— Bob entonces observa a un grupo de mantabots de los que sobrevivieron a la caida acercandose por el frente— Tienen que estar bromeando— los robots se aproximan a toda velocidad, ya con sus brazos mecanico listos para atrapar a Bob— Debo hacer algo y pronto.

Bob ve que los robots vienen en fila uno detras de otro casi hasta el final de la cinta, entonces a la esponaja se le ocurre una idea— ¡Eso es!— Bob saca su soplador y su recipiente con burbujas— ¡Oigan aquí les va una rasción de burbujas!— Bob crea una serie de burbujas que dejan cuativados a los robots quienes se detienen tratando de atajar la pequeñas burbujas— ¡Ahora!— Bob entonces aprovecha y salta sobre las cabezas de los mantabots, uno por uno hasta llegar al otro lado de la cinta luego da un salto por encima de otro gran recipiente lleno de metal fundido— Valla esto si es estarbajo mucha presión— ya en la tercera y ultima cinta Bob nota que ya le falta poco para salir de ese lugar, mientras los robots despiertan de su trance provocado por las burbujas solo para caer en el metal derretido. Bob nota entonces que debe alcanzar una escalera de metal que lo llevara al ascensor fuera de la zona de fundición— Bien ya falta poco— pero justo en ese instante la cinta transportadora cambia de dirección— ¿¡Que!? ¿¡Que pasa!?— uno de los mantabots modificó el sentido de la cinta haciendo que esta valla directo al recipiente lleno de metal fundido.

Bob comienza a correr una vez más con todas sus fuerzas, pero de pronto aparece un grupo de mantabots voladores.

—Objetivo localizado,

—Oh, percebes...— los mantabots comienzan a dispara sus láseres en dirección a Bob, este se las arregla para evadir los disparos sabiendo que un paso en falso significara su fin; entonces la esponja saca su confiable soplador de burbujas— Llego la hora de soplar— creando un misil Bob Esponja los dispara hacia los enemigos, este impacta pronto en uno de los robots voladores destruyéndolo en el acto, ademas la onda expansiva saca de estabilidad a los otros robots— Ahora— Bob aprovecha para ponerse en marcha con su escape, soplando burbujas crea un camino en forma de escalera que lleva hasta la escalera que lleva al elevador— Ok, hora de salir de aquí— Bob alcanza la cornisa superior— ¡Si! ¡Fantástico!— pero justo en ese momento los mantabots se recuperan y vuelven a atacar, Bob los ve pero ya esta preparado con su soplador— Despidanse pedazos de hojalata— soplando con todas sus fuerzas crea un grupo de misiles— Objetivos localizados...¡Fuego!— los misiles vuelan e impactan de lleno en los robots liberando una nube de burbujas— Objetivos destruidos— dice Bob de manera seria— Bien ya es hora de salir de este sauna— la esponja sube al elevador y este desciende.

Mas abajo ya lejos de la zona de fundición Bob se baja del elevador sintiéndose mucho mas fresco reanudando de esa manera la busqueda de Sirenoman y Chico Percebe, andando por un pasillo aparentemente tranquilo.

—Ok debo pensar ¿Donde podrían estar Sirenoman y Chico Percebe ahora? Ohh... el tiempo se les agota ya solo les queda...— él ve el reloj que esta ajustado a la hora de su universo—... ¡Una hora con veinticinco minutos! Y luego de eso Mantarraya los sumergira en acido y todo porque no puede salvarlos a tiempo— en ese momento Bob se detiene y comienza a pensar angustiado, pero detras de él se ilumina una habitación— ¿Que hare? ¿Donde? ¿Ummm... que? ¿De donde viene esa luz?— Bob se voltea y al ver con mas claridad ve que en aquella habitación iluminada estaba la jaula con Sirenoman y Chico Percebe, los ojos de la esponja se iluminan en ese momento— ¡Ahí estan!— dice mientras sale corriendo a su encuentro, al posar sus manos en la jaula Bob les habla a sus héroes— ¡Sirenoman! ¡Chico Percebe! ¡Ohhh, estoy tan feliz de verlos, crei que...! Alto esperen un minuto...— al ver mas de cerca ve que en la jaula lo que había eran unos maniquies mal hechos que apenas si se asemejaban a los superhéroes— ¡Estos no son Sirenoman y Chico Percebe!— en eso unas barras de acero aparecen en la puerta dejando a Bob atrapado en la habitación— Esto no luce para nada bien— en ese momento la luz cambia a un tono rojizo— ¿Por que tengo la sensación de que caí en una especie de trampa?— en ese momento una pantalla se enciende.

—Eso es porque caíste en una trampa, esponja ingenua— Mantarraya aparece en la pantalla de un monitor sorprendiendo a Bob— Justo en mi trampa...¡JA, JA, JA!

—Mantarraya...— dice Bob con una cara seria.

—¿En verdad creíste que eso pedazos de basura eran Sirenoman y Chico Percebe? Algo no debe andar bien contigo.

—¿Donde están vil villano? — dice Bob.

—Esos ancianos se preparan para su baño de ácido permanente, ya veras que limpios quedaran sus huesos luego de que los sumerja por unos instantes ¡JA, JA, JA!

—¡No te saldras con la tuya!— dice determiando Bob.

—Eso esta por verse— entonces el villano habla por el micrófono— Activando unidades de ataque del sector G apersonense de inmediato.

En ese momento se puede sentir como algo se activa dentro de la sala— No importa a cuantos de tus robots envíes Mantarraya, me encargare de ellos.

—¿En serio? ¿Incluyendo estos?— de pronto un par de compuertas se abren y de ellos salen dos grandes mantabots mas altos que Bob identicos a los que cuidaban la entrada a la fortaleza.

—Oh, oh...— Bob retrocede unos pasos.

Entonces los mantabots detectan con sus visores ópticos a la esponja procediendo entonces a sacar de sus espaldas sus armas; uno empuñe una bara con una punta que genera electricidad y el otro un rifle que despide ráfagas de energía de color azul.

—Hola chicos— dice Bob nervioso— ¿Me recuerdan?— Bob hace su voz de robot, pero las máquinas solo se le acercan amenazantes— Al parecer no... ¡Espera ya se!— Bob saca su frasco de burbujas y soplando crea un osito de peluche y un unicornio de mar hechos de burbujas— Y bien que les parecen, lindos ¿no?— en ese momento el mantabot que posee el rifle le vuela la cabeza al oso y el otro parte al unicornio por la mitad con su vara eléctrica— Ahhh...— Bob se queda sin palabras, sin dudas no era la reacción que esperaba.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! Tus patéticas burbujas no te salvaran esta vez ¡Mantabots, acabenlo!— la imagen de Mantarraya desaparece de la pantalla y en ese instante los robots se aproximan a Bob Esponja quien estaba sin dudas muy nervioso. El mantabot que porta el rifle apunta y dispara varias rafaga de energía hacia la esponja, Bob consigue esquivarlas rodando por el suelo.

—Estas cosas no vienen hacer amigos, pues yo tampoco— Bob se pone serio con sus guantes de karate listos para pelear.

—Eliminar al objetivo— el mantabot de la vara ataca, pero la esponja logra esquivar las estocadas del arma, luego golpea al robot en la cabeza haciéndolo retroceder.

—¿Están listos para enfrentarse con el rey del ka-ra-teh?— Bob hace una seña para que le ataquen, el mantabot de la vara continua con su ataque lanzando estocadas a la esponja, pero esta sigue esquivando y en el ultimo ataque responde con un doble golpe con sus guantes derribando al robot— ¿Están satisfechos? Por que hay mas de donde vino...¡Wow!— Bob esquiva un disparo metiéndose en sus pantalones y al asomarse ve que el otro mantabot lo tiene en el mira.

—Objetivo localizado— el robot vuelve a disparar, Bob se le acerca esquivando las ráfagas de energía y al estar lo suficientemente cerca golpea varias veces al robot en el pecho, luego le da un gancho con el que lo manda a volar.

—¡En tu cara!—el robot cae pesadamente al suelo— ¿Ya con eso tienen?— pero en es momento el otro mantabot se pone de pie y de inmediato vuelve a atacar con su vara agregándole electricidad a la misma— Ya veo que no— Bob se pone en guardia y esquiva los movimientos del arma— Esquiva y... ¡golpe!— la esponja logra otro certero golpe en el robot dándole en el pecho de inmediato Bob se prepara para golpearlo otra vez, pero el robot se protege con su arma bloqueando el ataque, entonces el autómata usando su bara logra golpear a la esponja dándole un fuerte choque eléctrico con el que lo manda al suelo.

Medio atontado la esponja se pone de pie cuando ve que el robot lo va atacar con su vara otra vez— Destruyendo objetivo— Bob logra esquivar el ataque y luego lanza un golpe de karate que el robot logra esquivar y responde entonces con su arma— ¡Wow!— la esponja recibe otro choque eléctrico por parte del robot siendo mandado contra una pared— Ok... es mi turno— Bob Esponja se lanza contra el robot y lo golpea con sus guantes en el pecho luego lo golpea en las piernas y luego de un gancho lo manda contra una pared provocando que el robot se averíe y se apague— Ohhh...¡Si!— mientras Bob celebra no se da cuenta que el otro mantabot, que aún funciona, se pone de pie y le esta apuntando.

—Objetivo intruso en la mira— el robot apunta, y en ese instante la esponja ve reflejado en una de las pantallas al robot, este dispara su arma y la esponja rueda por el suelo a tiempo.

—Uhhh... por Neptuno eso estuvo muy cerca— Bob ve al robot que se prepara para disparar otra vez— Muy bien hora de acabar con esto— sacando su soplador de burbujas Bob dispara una ráfaga rápida de burbujas, estas no le hacen mayor cosa al robot, pero si le sirven como distracción para que Bob se aproxime, luego dando un salto en el aire la esponja da un karatazo en cabeza del robot, este retrocede y posteriormente a la vez le da otro golpe al robot esta vez en su pecho con eso logra que el robot comience a fallar y a echar humo— ¡Se acabo!— finalmente de un doble golpe de karate le da en el pecho otra vez y ya con eso consigue que se averíe del todo— Listo con eso tienen— en eso las barras de metal que obstruían la entrada se desactivan dejando libre a Bob— Ok, llego la hora de salir de esta trampa— Bob sale del cuarto y prosigue su camino.

Todo el enfrentamiento de Bob fue presenciado por Mantarraya quien y desde su cuarto de control se halla muy molesto— ¡Arrrrgh! ¿¡Cómo es esto posible!?— grita el villano al momento de romper uno de los monitores con un rayo que dispara de sus manos— Muy bien pequeña esponja, no me dejas opción mas que lanzarte mi artillería mas pesada.

Más adentro de la fortaleza Bob camina mientras observa como todo cambia de una fabrica creadora de robots a una especie de almacén con cajas y equipos guardados, así como equipos de transporte. Al andar por un pasillo Bob piensa sobre el estado actual de las cosas— Guau... este sitio en verdad que es enorme, me pregunto que tanto me faltara para llegar con Sirenoman y Chico Percebe... y con el fragmento claro— de pronto Bob se topa con una cámara de seguridad— ¿Eh? ¿Una cámara?— Bob nota el aparato que lo enfoca fijamente, pero no salta ninguna alarma— Quizás se rompió... ufff... que alivio no habrá problemas— pero en eso la cámara hace aparecer a sus costados una especies reflectores— ¿Tal vez... sea un tipo de flash?— se dice Bob preguntándose sobre esas cosas que aparecieron, pero en eso los reflectores brillan en rojo y eso le da mala espina a la esponja— Creo que va tomar una foto ¿no?— la esponja da unos pasos atrás y justo en ese instante de los reflectores se disparan unos potentes láseres, los mismos impactan en la pared detrás de Bob, quien se aparto a tiempo— Oh, oh... eso no es ningún flash— la cámara vuelve a disparar potentes ráfagas de láser y la esponja se cubre detrás de unas cajas de metal, mientras tiembla por el susto Bob Esponja se pregunta como va pasar, pero en ese instante la cámara se detiene— ¿Se detuvo?— Bob se asoma y ve que la cámara dejo de disparar— ¿Sera que...?— Bob se mueve tan solo unos centímetros fuera de la caja cuando la cámara vuelve a disparar, él vuelve a ocultarse— Se detuvo de nuevo— Bob asoma la mano y la agita provocando que el aparato dispare otra vez, haciendo cenizas la extremidad, por fortuna era una mano falsa que Bob sostenía con su mano real— Ohhh... esa cosa dispara a todo lo que se mueve— en eso a Bob le llega una idea— Todo lo que se mueve ¿eh?

La cámara busca indicios de movimiento cuando de la nada y desde detrás de la caja empiezan a aparecer multiples burbujas de todas las formas, la cámara empieza a disparar a todas y a cada una perdiendo de vista por unos momentos a la esponja quien aprovecha para escabullirse con cuidado hasta detrás de la cámara, cuando la ultima de las burbujas es destruida, la cámara presiente que algo esta detrás suyo y cuando se voltea solo ve como un guante de karate se le aproxima rompiéndola.

—Transmisión cancelada— con la cámara destruida Bob respira aliviado, pero su descanso dura tan solo unos segundos ya que inmediato aparecen por unas compuertas tres pequeños mantabots siendo dirigidos por uno grande portando un rifle láser.

—Objetivo localizado— dice la maquina portando su arma— ¡Ataquen!— ordena el grande a los pequeños.

—¡Mantabots! Prepárense para caer— Bob tiene sus guantes de karate listo y cuando los pequeños robots se le aproximan a atacar este les propina varios karatasos rápidos cada uno recibe una buena dosis de golpes hasta que todos son hechos pedazos— Bien estos ya están, ahora solo queda...— un rayo viene directo a Bob, pero falla— ...ese.

—Destruir objetivo intruso— Bob esquiva los disparos que vienen directo a él.

—¡Comete un poco de mi karate!— Bob golpea en la cabeza al robot dejándolo atontado luego le da un golpe en el pecho y por ultimo un gancho con sus dos guantes mandándolo por los aires al caer al suelo y volverse a levantar la esponja le da mas golpes y luego un doble golpe de karate con el que lo manda al suelo.

—Destruir...— la maquina se apaga luego de eso.

—Uffff... estos cosas en verdad dan mucho trabajo. Pero como dice Sirenoman "La justicia siempre triunfa sobre el mal" ¡Ja, ja, ja!— Bob se limpia un poco la ropa, entonces pasa frente a una ventana— Esperen a que Sirenoman se entere... de seguro me dejara estar en su programa... Ohhhh, eso seria un sueño hecho...— Bob gira la cabeza y mira por la ventana llevándose entonces una gran sorpresa— Oh santas medusas saltarinas...— ahí mas abajo se ve a un gran número de mantabots siendo empaquetados en grandes contenedores de metal; siendo cientos y cientos de ellos, Bob ve con horror la gravedad de la invasión que Mantarraya tiene en mente, y es entonces cuando comienza a dudar sobre si podrá detener al villano, él continua su camino mientras las maquinas siguen siendo guardados en los contenedores, Bob Esponja sabe ahora mas que nunca que debe detener al malvado Mantarraya y sus planes de dominar el mundo.

Llegando hasta un elevador este hace descender a Bob cada vez mas y mas profundo cuando el elevador lo deja en tierra Bob avanza solo para ser recibido por un pasillo aparentemente tranquilo.

—Todo esta tranquilo... demasiado tranquilo— en eso dos grandes placas de metal se cierran con fuerza frente a él— ¡Ja! ¡Lo sabia!— Bob ve que a llegado a otra zona con paneles que se cierran con fuerza— Bien esto ya lo pase antes, sera pan comido.

Bob espera el momento justo y entonces comienza a cruzar la trampa esperando a que las planchas de metal se abran para poder cruzar con seguridad, pero justo cuando va por la mitad se escuchan el inequívoco sonido de las aspas de los mantabos voladores quienes de inmediato empiezan a disparar son rayos láseres a la esponja.

—Esas cosas vienen por mí— Bob se detiene en medio de dos de las planchas y empieza a esquivar los disparos de los robots, luego da un salto en el aire y con su soplador de burbujas en la mano la esponja crea un misil burbuja y lo dispara a uno de los robots; este vuela en pedazos mientras los demás se reagrupan para seguir con el ataque, la esponja cruza tan rápido como puede aunque también es cauteloso para con las trampas. Ya casi del hasta casi del otro lado, Bob se topa con tres mantabots voladores que le cortan el paso— Ok— dice sonándose las manos y el cuello— Adelante— los tres robots embisten a la esponja, pero Bob da un salto en el aire mientras da vueltas con sus guantes de karate, con eso logra golpearlos a todos uno tras otro mandadolos contra una pared y haciéndolos pedazos— ¡Hurra! Nada mal esponja, nada mal— dice mientras celebra con un pequeño baile, pero mientras celebras Bob no nota donde esta parado— Ojala Sirenoman hubiera visto ese movimiento...— en ese instante dos planchas se activan— ...eso hubiera estado...— las planchas aplastan a Bob en el acto, todo parece haber terminado, pero en ese momento una mano amarilla y aplanada sale de la máquina y haciendo un esfuerzo en halar saca el resto del cuerpo de Bob completamente plano, luego de caer al suelo lentamente como una hoja recién caída el cuerpo de Bob Esponja recupera su forma normal cuadrado y relleno— Ufff... gracias a Neptuno por mi cuerpo esponjoso, ahora debo tener mas cuidado o terminare durmiendo con las almejas— dice Bob antes continuar su marcha

Superada la trampa Bob dobla una esquina y llega hasta el sector "H". Ahí se topa con grandes maquinas compuestas por brazos mecánicos con pinzas que transportan los grandes contenedores a otra parte de la fortaleza donde serán cargados los robots. Bob avanza por la zona de transporte viendo como todo se mueve de manera coordinada, las maquinas se mueven haciendo fuertes ruidos, todo alrededor distrae a la esponja.

—Vaya... Mantarraya no solo planea una invasión planea un ataque a gran escala— dice Bob viendo la cantidad de cajas de transporte que se mueven en el lugar, de pronto Bob es captado por una cámara de seguridad que estaba empotrada a la pared; de inmediato se dispara la alarma— Ohhh... ojala mi segundo nombre fuese sigilo. Bueno un par de tontos robots no van...— por todo el lugar aparecen mantabots pequeños y tambien un enjambre de mantabots voladores— Ups... Oh, oh... — Bob comienza a correr a toda velocidad por el lugar mientras los robots le pisan los talones— Debo perderlos de algún modo— entonces Bob ve un contenedor abierto— ¡Aja!— sin dudarlo la esponja se mete dentro para despistar a sus perseguidores, la treta funciona y los robots pasan de largo, adentro Bob respira aliviado— Ufff... por poco— en eso una mano se posa en el hombre de Bob— Gracias amigo estoy bien...— Bob Esponja en ese instante se queda helado y al voltear ve el lector brillante de un mantabot grande que lo mira y que activo por accidente, la esponja sale de un salto del contenedor y comienza a correr una vez mas, el mantabot saca su arma que es una bara electrificada y comienza a ir tras Bob.

Bob Esponja corre y luego se sube a una cinta transportadora que lo lleva a la zona donde los contenedores son sujetados por los brazos mecánicos, allí Bob corre mientras evita ser sujetado por alguno de los brazos mecánicos quienes al parecer lo confunden con una caja, mientras tanto los robots pequeños, que nuevamente van tras la esponja, persiguen le persiguen por los costados de la cinta transportadora mientras los voladores le siguen por arriba y el grande va por la cinta empuñando su arma.

—¡¿Percebes que voy hacer?!— Bob busca por todos lados algo que le ayude y es entonces que mas al frente, al final de la cinta transportadora, ve un par de cámaras de seguridad que están equipadas con rayos láser— Eso puede ser util, aunque también peligroso— Bob comienza a agitar los brazos— ¡Hey! ¡Aquí!— las cámaras lo captan— Ahí vienen...— estas empiezan emitir un sonido que indica que van a disparar, al mismo tiempo el mantabot de la vara se aproxima por la espalda de Bob ya con su arma lista— ¡Ahora!— justo ahí Bob se baja de la cinta evitando de esa manera el golpe del arma del mantabot y justo en ese instante las cámaras abren fuego; las ráfagas láser no impacta en la esponja sino que en su lugar impactan en el robot que es destruido tras recibir varios impactos directos ya abajo la esponja reanuda la carrera escondiéndose detrás de unos contenedores que reciben el impacto de las balas láser de las cámaras.

En ese instante los robots comienzan a aproximarse, tanto por tierra como por aire, y comienzan a rodear al contenedor donde se recluye Bob, este trata de pensar bajo toda la presión como salir de esa situación; desde allí Bob se asoma y mira de reojo, él ve que las cámaras lo están enfocando directamente a él, pero no prestan atención a los mantabots, es en ese instante que el foco se le enciende a la esponja.

—Es la hora de las burbujas— recordando lo que paso la ultima vez que se enfrento a una de esas cámaras, Bob saca su frasco de burbujas y comienza a soplar con todas sus fuerzas; las burbujas pronto se dispersan y llaman la atención de los mantabots quienes al verlas se olvidan de la esponja e intentan atajarlas— Si, funciona— Bob ve que su plan esta dando resultados, los mantabots voladores también se distraen debido a la gran cantidad de burbujas; las cámaras de seguridad al detectar los cuerpos flotantes empiezan a cargar sus armas y de inmediato comienza a disparar en todas direcciones, en el proceso no solo destruyen las burbujas sino que destruyen también a varios robots en el fuego cruzado— Bien es hora de hacer mi huida— en medio del caos de burbujas, robots y láseres Bob aprovecha para escabullirse sin ser detectado. Cuando el último de los robots es destruido, las cámaras siguen buscando presencias extrañas, de pronto aparece un pequeña burbuja que desciende desde lo alto y cuando ambas cámaras la detectan la enfocan sin darse cuenta que se enfocan la una a la otra hasta que es muy tarde, ambas disparan al mismo tiempo y se destruyen la una a la otra.

Ya a salvo y fuera del sector "H", Bob Esponja sigue sin poder creer la suerte que tuvo mas atrás—Ah, ah, ah... por Neptuno eso fue intenso, menos mal que pensé rápido— se dice Bob mientras se seca la frente del cansancio, pero luego de unos instantes Bob se abofetea para reaccionar— Ok suficiente descanso, sera mejor que me de prisa... Sirenoman y Chico Percebe cuentan conmigo— dicho eso Bob atraviesa lo que queda y sale del sector "H" e ingresa ahora al sector "I". Estando en ese sector Bob se topa con otro obstáculo en el camino, en esta ocasión es una gran pared de metal que le impide el paso— Oh percebes ¿Y ahora que voy hacer?— Bob mira alrededor y encuentra un pequeños agujero en la pared— Ok es una opción— Bob se introduce en el interior del agujero saliendo del otro lado con una forma mas pequeña para luego recuperar su forma normal— Ok supongo que tendré que seguir por... aquí... — Bob ve que a llegado a un gran cuarto lleno de pantallas y monitores ademas de contar con lo que parece una arena de peleas— Vaya esto parece uno de esos estudios de grabación de la tele— de repente una de las pantallas se enciende.

—Me alegra que te guste esponja— se trata de Mantarraya quien esta en el monitor sonriendo.

—Mantarraya...— dice Bob Esponja de manera dramática— ¿Ahora que tienes entre manos?

—Me alegra que preguntes, veras he preparado una pequeña sorpresita aquí, solo para ti.

—¿En serio?— Bob se emociona un poco al escuchar eso, pero luego recuerda con quien esta tratando— Espera un minuto... ¿Que clase sorpresa?

—De las que son para morirse— dice sonriendo Mantarraya.

De pronto se comienzan a escuchar una serie de pequeños sismos que cada vez se hacen mas grandes, una compuerta gigante se abre dejando ver solo una habitación a oscuras, Bob se asoma y mira intrigado, pero no logra ver nada solo una niebla que sale del interior de la habitación; de pronto se ve una luz roja e intensa venir del interior y luego los sismos se vuelven cada vez mas fuertes y se sienten mas cercanos.

—Esto no luce bien— en eso una figura se distingue desde el interior del cuarto, era grande e imponente, Bob solo da un par de pasos atrás, de pronto desde el interior de la habitación emerge una gran mole de metal de color rojo y azul, un mantabot de talla colosal con un enorme mazo en su mano derecha este mira con su lector optico a Bob Esponja y lo marca como objetivo— ¡Si definitivamente no luce bien!

—Te dije que era para morirse— decía mofándose, Mantarraya— Ahora... ¡Destruye a esta esponja intrusa de una buena vez!— la imagen de Mantarraya se va de la pantalla y el gigante procede a aproximarse a Bob moviendo su mazo gigante.

—Uhhh... ¿No podríamos discutir esto como personas razonables?— el coloso toma su mazo y agitándolo con fuerza intenta golpear a Bob Esponja, pero este por fortuna lo esquiva metiéndose adentro de sus pantalones y posteriormente se aleja del enorme enemigo— ¿Oh que voy hacer?— Bob se siente contra las cuerdas contra este gigante el cual se le viene aproximando lentamente con la intención de aplastarlo— No puedo dejar que el miedo me domine ¡No!— Bob se para firme— ¡Bien grandote aquí estoy!— en las palabras de Bob se escucha valor, pero también fuertes nervios.

—¡AARRGGHH!— grita el gigante y de inmediato comienza a girar su arma a toda velocidad como si fuera un trompo.

—Oh, oh...— la esponja ve que el coloso giratorio se le aproxima y comienza a moverse para evitar ser golpeado por la potente arma, tras unos instantes de dar vueltas el robot se detiene y por unos instantes parecía que se detuvo por completo, dejando de moverse o hacer algún sonido, esa era la señal para Bob— Ok chatarra...— Bob pega un gran salto en el aire y con sus guantes de karate golpea al robot en la cabeza, pero algo ocurre...— ¿Eh?—...nada, ningún efecto tuvo el golpe de Bob en el gigante, la esponja sentía como si se hubiera detenido el tiempo lo que significaba que el cuerpo del robot era muy duro como para recibir daño de los golpes de la esponja— Wow...eres un tipo duro ¿Eh?— tras que la esponja cayera al suelo el robot se mueve una vez más y enfocándose a en ella se prepara para darle un golpe con su arma la esponja se aparta de inmediato lograndolo en el último momento evadir el golpe, pero el impacto del arma contra el suelo es tan fuerte que la esponja se le volando— ¡Por Neptuno que poder!— el enorme coloso tras tremendo ataque recoge su arma y se pone a andar como si nada, Bob Esponja en cambio sentía ya la presión ¿Cómo podía vender a semejante mole?— Ok Bob esponja, tu puedes piensa...— se decía dándose animo y pensando— Debe tener alguna debilidad, los otros las tenían— en ese momento a Bob le llega una idea— Ojala funcione— sin muchas opciones y viendo que sus golpes no sirven de nada, saca su segunda opción, las burbujas.

El enorme coloso se aproxima ya preparado para golpear y hacer puré a la esponja, mientras esta saca su soplador de burbujas y con los nervios al cien por ciento sopla creando una burbuja en forma de Bomba, la misma cae justo frente al robot, quien intrigado la mira, tras unos instantes la burbuja estalla liberando una onda de choque de burbujas, pero para sorpresa de Bob el robot ni se inmuta ante la explosión, es más ni siquiera lo movió un centímetro de donde estaba parado. En ese momento Bob sintió que le iba dar algo, pero entonces ocurre algo mas asombroso e inesperado, las burbujas que se crearon con la explosión atraen la atención del gigante quien empieza a seguirlas como una polilla a la luz.

—Vaya a este si que le gustan las burbujas ¿Eh? ¿Que es eso?— cuando el robot le da la espalda a Bob se ve algo en la parte trasera de la máquina, se trata de una especie de caja de fusibles de donde salen tres cables gruesos y negros, al parecer esos cables y esa caja era la fuente de energía principal del robot— Esa caja luce sospechosa, mejor me concentro ahí— con sus guantes de karate listos la esponja sale corriendo y de un salto se monta en la espalda del robot, la máquina no se percata de nada mientras Bob empieza a manipular la caja de fusibles— Bien veamos algo de aquí me debe de servir— de pronto la pequeña burbuja que seguía el robot revienta y el robot vuelve en sí, en seguida comienza a agitarse y a tratar de sacarse a Bob de encima, la esponja como si estuviera montando a un toro salvaje se sujeta tan fuerte como sus manos se lo permiten y sujetando uno de los cables lo logra arrancar de su lugar, de pronto el enorme robot comienza a agitarse y a echar chispas, luego pequeñas explosiones ocurren en su cuerpo y partes de su armadura se desprenden dejando expuestos varios de sus circuitos— Vaya sin dudas logre un avance con eso— el enorme robot se compone y vuelve su vista a Bob.

—Destruir objetivo— el gran mantabot se acerca y con arma en mano lanza un potente golpe que manda a Bob Esponja contra una pared.

—Ohhh...parece que esta molesto— dice Bob viendo como el gigante va directo a por él, entonces el gigante comienza a girar otra vez como si fuera un trompo— Sera mejor que me quite de su camino— Bob esquiva a la máquina como le es posible y tras que se detuviera Bob nota que el cuerpo mecánico del robot comienza a echar chispas y se detiene, la esponja entonces se aproxima y una vez mas se monta en la espalda del robot y comienza a halar uno de los dos cables restantes— Vamos...— el cable sede y es arrancado entonces el enorme robot comienza a agitarse y a sufrir daños en su armadura que se le desprende— ¡Si! Solo uno más— Bob esta a solo un paso de la victoria, pero no iba a ser sencilla, el mantabot se pone de nuevo en posición de combate y se prepara para atacar de nuevo— Ok grandote hora de terminar esto— el mantabot otra vez se acerca a Bob y blandiendo su arma intenta asestar un golpe, pero Bob rueda por el suelo y se ubica detrás del robot— Hey... por aquí— el robot se da la vuelta y golpea el suelo con su mazo, Bob sale volando debido al golpe, pero en medio del aire la esponja se recupera y continua su ofensiva creando un grupo de pequeñas burbujas con las que logra distraer al robot— Bien, ahí voy— luego la esponja se aferra a la espalda del grandullón y jalandole el último de los cables se lo consigue arrancar, de inmediato el robot empieza a sufrir de temblores fuertes a la par de fuertes explosiones en lo que le queda de armadura destruyéndola y dejando expuesto su pecho, entonces el robot cae al suelo apoyándose en su mazo, incapaz de levantarse— Hora de poner la basura en su lugar— Bob se coloca frente al robot y dándole un fuerte golpe en su pecho expuesto logra hacer bastante daño, el gigante se medio compone e intenta aplastarlo, pero Bob se aparta y con la ayuda de su soplador de burbujas crea un casco de vikingo con el golpea otra vez en el pecho al robot, posteriormente retrocede y crea un misil-burbuja que impacta en el pecho de la máquina y con eso lo termina por destruir— ¡Oh si lo hice! Ohh... eso fue fuera de este mundo, ojala alguien lo halla grabado si no nadie va creerme— de pronto se encienden lo monitores un vez mas y muestran al villano Mantarraya bebiendo una taza de lo que parece chocolate caliente.

—Y...¿como quedo nuestro invitado luego de...?— en eso el villano lanza una escupida de chocolate al no poder creer lo que ve— ¡¿QUE?! ¿Cómo es esto posible? ¿Cómo es posible que mi mejor robot fallara contigo? ¡Es imposible te digo!

—Bueno Mantarraya, no hay imposibles cuando el bien esta del lado de uno— las palabras de Bob solo hacen enojar mas a Mantarraya.

—Ohhh... que discurso tan cursi, casi tan cursi como los que da Sirenoman— dice el villano molesto— Como sea, no creas que tienes suerte, a esos vejestorios les queda menos de una hora para terminar acabados. Y no habrá forma de que lo impidas— la imagen de Mantarraya se va de la pantalla.

—Eso ya lo veremos— Bob se da la vuelta e de inmediato ve otro pequeño agujero por el cual ingresar— Hora de salir de aquí— él se introduce adentro del agujero y tras salir del otro nota que esta del otro lado del gran muro de metal— Aguante Sirenoman, Chico Percebe, ya voy.

Mientras en su sala de controlo Mantarraya esta viendo todo los movimientos de Bob por una pantalla, el villano en medio de su enojo rompe la pantalla— ¡Maldita esponja amarilla— dice mientras se soba la mano por el golpe— Si quiere que algo salga bien, tienes que hacerlo tú mismo— Mantarraya se dirige a una pared y oprimiendo un botón de un panel hace aparecer un gran y vasto arsenal de armas— Estoy listo, para hacer picadillo a esa esponja.

En un corredor lleno de contenedores y equipo de almacenaje, se puede ver a Bob esponja que permanece oculto detrás de unas cuantas cajas evitando ser observado por un par de cámaras de seguridad así como de un grupo de robots que vigilan la zona.

—Debe haber algún modo de pasar sin ser visto— Bob se rasca la cabeza cuando tropieza con un gran contenedor de basura, cuando lo abre ve adentro partes rotas y viejas de robot— Bien es hora de jugar a ser un robot— la esponja se coloca encima de su cuerpo distintas partes de robot hasta casi parecer uno, luego de eso Bob se pone a caminar bastante nervioso ante la vista de los demás robots quienes lo ven como uno de ellos— Ok de a poco vamos cruzando, soy un simple robot...como todos aquí— una de las cámaras capta a Bob y este se le queda mirando con los ojos cerrados mientras espera que no lo reconozca, cosa que no pasa; la cámara simplemente ve a Bob como un robot más— Ufff... que susto— Bob continua su camino por entre los contenedores mientras ve a la gran cantidad de robots que lo están buscando por ordenes de Mantarraya— Cielos esto me recuerda a esa película de terror que vi hace mucho tiempo donde los robots dominaban el mundo. Y recuerdo que hasta le pregunte a Gary si él era un robot. Y hasta Calamardo y yo creímos que Don Cangrejo era un robot... Ja, ja, ja, ja... aunque aún sigo pensando que era raro que hablara con su radio— mas al frente Bob nota a un par de mantabots guardias armados, entonces Bob desdice hacer una jugada arriesgada.

—¿Alguna señal del intruso?— le pregunta un guardia a otro.

—Negativo.

—Sigan buscando debe estar cerca— en eso Bob Esponja aparece caminando entre los dos.

—Disculpen compañeros robot... Bip, Bop— los robots voltean y ven Bob Esponja disfrazado— ¿Alguno sabe donde están retenidos los prisioneros?

—Esa información fue transferida a todas las unidades— le contesta uno de los mantabots.

—Yo...no funciono muy bien hoy. Se me fue asignado esa tarea y quiero cumplirla de inmediato...Bip...Bop...— los robots le miran con sospecha.

—¿A que unidad perteneces?— Bob se congela ante la pregunta.

—Ehhh...¿a la misma que ustedes?— Bob reza internamente por que funcione.

—En efecto perteneces a nuestra unidad— la esponja respira aliviado— Pasare la información a tu disco duro.

—Ehhh...no puedes.

—¿Por que no?

—Por una falla que tengo que debo de corregir, pero si me lo dices lo tendré en mi base de datos...Bip, Bop...— los robot le miran pero aún no sospechan.

—Los prisioneros han sido reubicados en el sector mas profundo de las instalaciones en el sector "Z".

—Sector "Z" entendido...me movilizare para allá de inmediato...Bip...Bop...— Bob Esponja se va con su andar de robot gracioso, pero en eso uno de los pies del disfraz se desprende y uno de los robot lo nota— Oh...— Bob ve como el robot se acerca y toma el pedazo— Ehhh... Ups que torpe...Bop...Bip... solo fue un accidente laboral— dice Bob tomando la pieza con los ojos cerrados— Tendré que ir a que me revisen eso también... Bip...Bip— el mantabot guardia analiza a Bob de arriba abajo y es entonces que nota el pie real de Bob— ¿Entonces que tal si volvemos a lo nuestro...Bip...Bop... adiós— cuando la esponja vuelve a abrir los ojos el guardia le ha levantado la mascara revelando su identidad—...BOP...

—¡Intruso detectado!— todo el lugar se pone en alerta roja y los mantabots se ponen como locos.

—Oh, oh, creo que mejor...— uno de los guardias saca su arma, una vara con punta eléctrica y ataca— ...¡me voy!— Bob se va corriendo dejando el casco que es partido a la mitad por la vara del guardia.

La esponja comienza a trepar por unos contenedores usando burbujas como trampolines para impulsarse, mientras que lo mantabots que disparan con armas láser.

—¡Destruyan al intruso amarillo!— grita uno de los mantabots al momento de disparar, tras dar un salto sobre una burbuja e impulsarse en el aire la esponja cae encima de la cabeza de un pequeño robot.

—Ups... disculpa— el robot reacciona y se saca a la esponja de encima y se prepara para atacar— Muy bien adelante, yo puedo con todos...— de pronto detrás del robot aparecen cinco robots idénticos— ...ustedes— los robots se lanzan todos juntos en grupo y Bob les salta por encima, luego se prepara con sus guantes de karate, pero entonces nota que los robots están ubicados en una posición particular, la de unos pinos de bolos— Eso me da una idea— Bob crea una bomba burbuja y haciéndola girar como una bola de boliche termina por mandar a volar a los robot por todo el lugar— ¡Chuza!— pero la celebración de Bob dura poco ya que pronto recibe los disparos de los robots que le siguen por detrás— Sera mejor que me largue— Bob comienza a correr cuando una banda de robots voladores sobrevuelan sobre su cabeza y comienzan a dispararle rayos láseres, la esponja entonces se esconde detrás de un contenedor— Por Neptuno...

Los mantabots dan la vuelta en el aire y vienen de regreso para atacar una vez mas a la esponja, pero se llevan la sorpresa de que esta ya los esta esperando con una tanda de burbujas en forma de misiles, en un lanzamisiles de burbujas y con un casco de soldado hecho también de burbujas.

—Fuego a discreción— los misiles son disparados e impactan en los objetivos voladores, levantando una gran cortina de burbujas— Burbujeante— Bob continua corriendo y se sube en una cinta transportadora, que lo lleva por todo el lugar, pero a la vez lo deja expuesto ante los disparos de las cámaras de seguridad no solo las que están en el suelo sino las que están conectadas a las paredes, Bob ante los láseres se pone a esquivarlos de una manera tal que pareciera que esta danzando y hasta hace una voltereta en el aire logrando evadirlos— Ahhh... eso se sintió bien...¡OW!— de pronto uno de los guardias robot de Mantarraya sujeta a Bob por el cuello y lo levanta— ...hola...— dice Bob con un poco de dificultad mientras el robot lo analiza con su visor.

—Objetivo capturado, procediendo a destruir.

—...¡espera!...— grita Bob con algo de dificultad— no tienes que hacer esto...

—Mi orden es la de destruir al intruso amarillo.

—Pero es que yo no soy amarillo— el robot lo escanea.

—Mi lector indica que eres del color correcto, amarillo.

—No, si te fijas bien yo soy color amarillo chillón— el robot lo vuelve a escanear.

—No noto la diferencia.

—Déjame que te explique— Bob le empieza a explicar— Existen una gran gama de colores dentro de lo que es el arcoiris, pero dentro de estos colores existen infinitas gamas y tonalides que hacen variar a los colores, por ejemplo: el color amarillo mostaza, el amarillo pollito, el amarillo soleado, el amarillo fuerte...— en medio de su explicación el robot comienza a tener un fallo.

—El objetivo es amarillo, pero a la vez no es amarillo...no computa...¡ERROR! ¡ERROR!— el robot libera a la esponja y retrocede con humo saliendole de la cabeza— ¡ERROR! ¡ERROR CRONOMATICO!

—Me parece que es el momento justo de irme— Bob sigue por la cinta transportadora y se sube a un pequeño contenedor como su estuviera dentro de un vehículo— Debo hallar la forma de salir de aquí— Bob ve mas adelante que la cinta transportadora se bifurca en dos direcciones— A ver de tin... marin... de... do ¡por ahí!—dice apuntando el camino de la derecha yéndose por ahí, el camino parece el correcto ya que lo lleva lejos de la zona de carga— Ok parece que de aquí en mas todo ira bien— pero mientras avanza Bob Esponja nota algo curioso mas al frente— ¡Hey! ¿Donde esta el camino?— el camino no se había acabado era que continuaba en una pronunciada pendiente— Oh...¡AHHH...!

Bob Esponja dentro del contenedor se desliza por la cinta como si fuera una montaña rusa, la emoción a la vez que el miedo invaden el cuerpo de la esponja, tras unos instantes de deslizarse el camino de bajada termina abruptamente y el contenedor con la esponja aún en él sale volando y se desliza por unos metros antes de detenerse por completo; algo mareado y cansado Bob Esponja se baja de lo que fue su vehículo.

—Owww...eso eso se sintió como ir en el puño del dolor— tras componerse Bob ve a donde lo llevo su pequeño viaje— ¿Oh... y ahora a donde estoy?— Bob mira alrededor y ve que esta en una especie de cuarto de almacenaje— Vaya, me pregunto como se saldrá de este lugar— Bob lo recorre todo de punta a punta, pero no haya una salida o una puerta, ni siquiera un agujero por el cual escurrirse— Oh... ¡No hay salida de este lugar!— dice Bob ya comenzando a desesperarse— Debe haber alguna manera de salir de aquí.

—¿Perdida esponja?— de pronto se escucha una voz familiar— Si quieres te ayudo.

—Mantarraya...— dice serio Bob— Yo no necesito nada de ti villano.

—¿Seguro? Si quieres te puede ayudar a encontrar a esos vejestorios.

—No gracias ya se que los tienes en el sector Z— dice de manera seria la esponja.

—Vaya...eres alguien astuto ¿verdad?— se mofa el villano— ¿Cómo obtuviste esa información?

—Tengo mi métodos.

—Pues de nada te servirá saber donde están ya que no vivirás para verlos

—¿Quieres apostar?

—Me parece bien aunque de una te lo digo...— de pronto se escucha un sonido como de motores—...no suelo perder en cuento a apuestas

—¡¿Eh?!— Bob Esponja finalmente hacia arriba donde ve descender a Mantarraya en una especie de nave voladora impulsada por hélices.

—Aquí me tienes esponja— dice Mantarraya abordo de la nave— Mis robots fueron ineficaces en acabarte. Y eso... me hace enojar mucho. ¡Nadie va impedir que complete mi objetivo!— Mantarraya muestra un extraño guante metalico de color negro con varios detalles en dorado y seis joyas de color rojo incrustadas, dos en la muñeca y cuatro en donde va cada dedo; eso sorprende a Bob.

—¿Eso no es?

—Ahhh... veo que lo reconoces— dice señalizando el guantelete

—Ese es tu guantelete de poder— dice Bob un poco nervioso.

—Bien hecho y... reconoces ¿Esto?— dice Mantarraya sacando una especie de granada y añadiéndola al guante.

—¡El lanzagranadas de energía del episodio # 25!— dice Bob sorprendido.

—Correcto de nuevo— dice Mantarraya mientras sonríe malvadamente— Y para terminar... ¿Reconoces esto?— dice mostrando un extraña arma de rayos.

—¡Santos Percebes!— dice Bob de manera dramática como en un cómic— ¡Es tu rayo desintegrador! ¡Es tu arma mas peligrosa! ¡Con la que intestaste conquistar Fondo de Bikini hace años!— dice Bob sorprendido y aterrado.

—Y correcto una vez mas ¿Y sabes que voy hacer con todo este arsenal?

—¿Algo no muy bueno?— dice Bob con una cara de preocupación.

—Así es, algo como... ¡Conquistar el mundo! ¡JA, JA, JA, JA! Pero... antes voy a encargarme de una espina enterrada en mi pie que me viene molestando— Mantarraya de un salto llega al suelo y con una sonrisa malvada prepara todo su arsenal— ¿Estas listo?— Bob sentía un gran miedo, pero pronto lo reemplaza con valor y determinación.

—Siempre estoy listo para combatir el mal, Mantarraya ¡Adelante!— dice la esponja poniéndose en pose de pelea.

—Como quieras— Mantarraya apunta su guantelete hacia la esponja y dispara un rayo que Bob esquiva por los pelos, la esponja mira la gran marca de quemadura donde pudo haber estado él y luego mira molesto a Mantarraya.

—¡Prepárate!— Bob Esponja inicia el contraataque con un golpe de karate que es bloqueado por el villano usando su brazo— ¡Ayyyahhh!— Bob lanza otro golpe, pero Mantarraya lo esquiva y contesta con un puñetazo que es esquivado por Bob— ¡Toma esto!— la esponja entonces lanza otro golpe de karate y esta vez logra golpear en la cabeza a Mantarraya quien se enoja y contraataca con el rayo de su guantelete, logrando alcanzar a Bob esta vez y mandándolo contra un contenedor echando humo.

—¡Te voy a volar en pedazos!— el villano prepara la siguiente arma en su arsenal, el lanzagrandas— ¡Fuego!— tres proyectiles esféricos son disparados y vuelan directo a Bob, la esponja de inmediato sale corriendo a cubrirse logrando esquivar las explosiones— ¡Puedes correr, pero no ocultarte!— Mantarraya sigue disparando obligando a nuestro héroe a refugiarse detrás de unas cajas de metal.

—Ah...ah...ah...— Bob respira aceleradamente— Debo pensar en algo y pronto— Bob se calma y comienza a pensar— Vamos Bob esponja, debe haber algo que puedas usar— mientras Bob piensa Mantarraya prepara su arma desintegradora.

—Al parecer saber todo de Sirenoman y Chico Percebe no te sirve de mucho ahora ¿no?— eso ultimo que dijo Mantarraya le da a Bob una idea, puede usar su conocimiento acerca de Sirenoman y Chico Percebe a su favor.

—¡Eso es! ¡Ya se que debo hacer!— Bob sale de su escondite y encara a Mantarraya— ¡No te tengo miedo Mantarraya! Prepárate para sentir un poco de justicia— dice Bob en posición de lucha.

—Hablas mucho para alguien que esta apunto de ser destruido— Mantarraya dispara su arma, pero Bob Esponja se quita del medio, dejando que las cajas en las que se ocultaba se desintegren— Tuviste suerte, nada mas.

—Bien hora de poner en marcha el plan— Bob se acerca a Mantarraya y le habla— Puede que tengas un gran de arsenal Mantarraya, pero no te servirá de nada.

—Eso ya lo veremos esponja ingenua— Mantarraya apunta su guantele hacia Bob y dispara un rayo de energía, la esponja lo esquiva y comienza a correr alrededor mientras el rayo de energía lo persigue y destruye otras cosas del lugar— ¡Quédate quieto!— Mantarraya aumenta la intensidad del rayo, aunque con eso cuenta Bob.

—Solo un poco mas...— en ese momento, el guantelete emite una especie de alarma y se desactiva.

—¿¡Que!?— Mantarraya ve el guantelete y comienza a golpearlo— ¿¡Que le ocurre esta cosa!?

—¡Ja! ¡Funciono!— exclama Bob.

—¿¡Que has hecho!?— pregunta molesto Mantarraya.

—¿Que ya lo olvidaste Mantarraya? Tal y como se ve en el episodio #17 el guantelete tiene un limite de uso continuo antes de que este se sobre caliente y entre en modo de enfriamiento, por unos minutos.

—Grr... Maldito diseño...¡No importa aún tengo mas!— el villano apunta el lanzagranadas a su objetivo.

—¡No lo creo!— Bob coloca el frasco con jabón en su cabeza— ¡Super explosión de burbujas— Bob comienza a aspirar e instantes después libera pompas de jabón de los hoyos de su cuerpo que van directo a Mantarraya.

—¿Qué? ¿Crees que una insignificantes burbujas van a salvarte?— Bob entonces manda sus burbujas a Mantarraya y estas comienzan a frotarse sobre el villano— Oh...ja, ja...¡JA, JA, JA...!— el villano comienza a reír sin control— ¿¡Qué!?... ¿¡Que esta pasando!?... ¡JA, JA, JA, JA!— el villano sigue riendo.

—Justo como lo supuse, llevar tanto tiempo puesto el cinturón de cosquillas te hizo sensible ante la mas mínima caricia, incluyendo la caricia suave de una burbuja.

—Eres un... ¡JA, JA, JA!

—Y ahora es cuando aprovecho la oportunidad para contraatacar— Bob se acerca y comienza a golpear con sus guantes de karate al villano desprotegido, entonces se escucha un sonido indicando que el guantele vuelve a estar en funcionamiento.

—¡JA, JA, JA!... ¡Basta!— el supervillano carga el arma con energía lanzando una onda de energía que hace explotar a todas las burbujas y aleja a Bob, entonces Mantarraya usa el guantelete para levitar en el aire y dirigirse a su plataforma voladora. Una vez ahí el villano hace explotar la ultima burbuja con la punta de su dedo— Ya veras. Nadie deja en ridículo al gran Mantarraya y vive para contarlo— Mantarraya oprime un botón de su controlo remoto y hace que en el lugar aparezcan seis pequeños mantabots listos para el ataque— ¡Acabenlo!— las máquinas se dirigen a atacar a Bob.

—Estoy listo ¡Ayyeeeaahh!— Bob comienza a luchar contra las maquinas destrozándolas una por una— ¡Tomen esto!— Bob da tres golpes y luego una patada a un robot rompiéndolo en pedazos.

—Vamos... ¡no me hagan quedar mal!— uno de los robot intenta atacar a Bob por detrás embistiéndolo, pero la esponja salta en el aire y luego cae con sus guantes orientados al robot destruyéndolo.

—¿Quien sigue?— tres robot se lanzan al ataque al mismo tiempo y en ese momento Bob cierra los ojos y cuando están por alcanzarlo, la esponja abre los ojos y comienza a repartir golpes rápida y frenéticamente— ¡AYYEAHH!— Bob acaba con el último robot dándole un golpe que lo manda a los cielos y luego de un karatazo lo manda al suelo— Solo fue un respiro para...¡Superbob!

—Grrr...Necio ¡Prepárate para ser erradicado!— Mantarraya carga su guantele comienza a atacar a Bob desde su nave, Bob Esponja esquiva el rayo que viene dirigido a él, pero Mantarraya vuelve a cargar el guantele y vuelve a disparar desde otra posición. Los rayos son potentes y directos, pero no logran atinar en la esponja, entonces el arma vuelve a detenerse debido a que se sobre-calentó otra vez.

—Creo que no aprendiste la lección de antes ¿verdad?— el villano molesto baja de su plataforma.

—Veamos como afrontas esto— Mantarraya apunta con el lanzagranadas hacia el héroe cuadrado.

—¡Percebes!— Bob ve que varias cargas explosivas vienen hacia él y las esquiva rodando por el suelo y luego comienza a recapitular en su mente— Veamos episodio #25... Sirenoman enfrentaba a Mantarraya y a su lanzagranadas entonces él... ¡Eso!— Bob se pone en posición y saca su soplador de burbujas.

—¿Y ahora que vas hacer? No importa, de nada te servirá— Mantarraya dispara otra vez hacia Bob.

En ese momento Bob Esponja sopla y crea una burbuja lo bastante grande como para atajar las granadas de energía quedando estas atrapadas por la tensión superficial, luego la burbuja se eleva en el aire y al estar lo bastante arriba explota liberando una explosión de burbujas.

—¡Sí!— las granadas explotan liberando una lluvia de burbujas— Woaw... eso fue burbujeante y perfecto.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡No!— Mantarraya vuelve a disparar, pero lo mismo vuelve a pasar con las granadas siendo atrapadas por las burbujas de Bob y explotando poco después, para la consternación de Mantarraya— ¿¡Cómo es esto posible!?

—¿La memoria te falla otra vez Mantarraya?— dice Bob— En el episodio #25 luchaste contra Sirenoman usando el lanzagranadas y Sirenoman descubrió como capturar las granadas con total seguridad gracias a su rayo de estasis que impedía que las granadas explotaran, supuse que mis burbujas tendrían el mismo efecto.

—Muy astuto esponja, pero ahora voy a...ja, ja... ¡Voy a...!... ¡JA, JA, JA...!— Mantarraya empieza a reír fuera de control otra vez ya que Bob le disparo otra tanda de burbujas— No...¡JA, JA, JA...! otra vez...¡JA, JA, JA...!

—Ahora— Bob Esponja se aproxima y comienza golpear al distraído Mantarraya, primero en su pecho, luego en su espalda y por ultimo en su cabeza.

—¡JA, JA..! ¡Basta!— Mantarraya reacciona dando un salto hacia atrás y saltando de nuevo a su nave— Ya veras...— entonces Mantarraya tras oprimir un botón libera a seis mantabots voladores que de inmediato van contra la esponja.

—Oh, oh...¡Fuego en el hoyo!— Bob se cubre detrás de unos equipos cuando la cuadrilla de robots voladores le atacan en formación de "V" con sus rayos láseres.

—¡Ja, ja! ¡Denle con todo!— los robots vienen de regreso usando la misma formación mientras que Bob se oculta, detrás de unos equipos eléctricos que reciben el impacto de los disparos— No tiene a donde ir ¡Vamos acabenlo!— los robots vienen de vuelta y se preparan para atacar una tercera vez, pero en ese instante Bob aparece desde detrás de su escondite— ¿Así que encaras tu fin como un hombre?

—Piénsalo de nuevo Mantarraya— Bob se crea un casco de soldado hecho de burbujas, luego oprime un control remoto también hecho de burbujas y al hacerlo activa un lanzamisiles hecho de burbujas.

—¿¡Pero que diablos!?— Mantarraya se queda sin palabras.

—Ajustando blancos, misiles listos y... ¡Fuego!— los misiles burbujas son disparados hacia los mantabots que de inmediato realizan maniobras evasivas, pero son seguidos por los proyectiles recibiendo cada uno el impacto de un misil, uno incluso roza la cabeza de Mantarraya.

—¡Rayos! ¿¡Que clase de burbujas son esas!?.

Tras que el último de los mantabots sea destruido, Mantarraya dedica una mirada de odio a Bob esponja— ¿Listo para rendirte?— le dice Bob.

—¡Eso ni en tus sueños!— Mantarraya comienza a disparar granadas en todas direcciones desde su nave.

—¡Percebes!— Bob corre con el fin de evitar volar en pedazos por las explosiones, tras que el ataque cese, Mantarraya vuelve a bajar de su plataforma para el próximo asalto.

—¡Ahora tendrás que vértelas con mi arma desintegradora!— el villano apunta con su arma y dispara, Bob Esponja esquiva el rayo y de inmediato se cubre, pero Mantarraya dispara y vaporiza su escondite, la esponja cambia de escondite y vuelve a ocurrir lo mismo— Ahora no hay a donde esconderte— Mantarraya apunta y dispara otra vez, Bob solo salta y esquiva— ¿Que pasa fan #1 de Sirenoman? ¿Ya se te agotaron las ideas?— Bob sigue esquivando con la mayor rapidez que le permiten sus pies.

—A ver... el rayo letal de Mantarraya, Sirenoman lo derroto... ¿Pero de donde sacare un barril de salsa tártara?— un rayo roza la cabeza de Bob Esponja poniéndolo muy nervioso.

—Se termino tu suerte esponja— Mantarraya sigue disparando obligando a Bob a seguir escapando— Vamos, encarame— nuestro héroe ve su camino cortado debido al rayo de Mantarraya— Hora de que te despidas de este mundo— el villano enfoca su arma hacia su objetivo y dispara, pero Bob salta en el último momento— ¡Diablos!— Mantarraya vuelve a disparar y vaporiza un contenedor haciendo que otros dos caigan, eso le da tiempo a Bob de escabullirse— Grrr...no podrás huir por siempre esponja.

Entre tanto Bob Esponja trata de calmar los latidos de su corazón que pareciera que va salirse de su cuerpo, ya mas relajado trata de pensar en algo.

—Vamos Bob piensa— él trata de pensar en algo— Vamos... Ummmm...¡Percebes! ¿Que haría Sirenoman en este caso?— entonces Bob Esponja tiene una visión de Sirenoman hablándole

—Recuerda muchacho. La mejor defensa es...¿Ah?...¿Un baño de esponja?

—No

—...¿Un jugo de ciruelas pasas?

—¡No!... vamos Sirenoman

—...Es...es...¡ah! Un buen ataque. La mejor defensa es un buen ataque.

—Gracias Sirenoman, ya se lo que debo hacer— tras que aquella visión de Sirenoman se desvaneciera la esponja sale de su escondite y encara a su enemigo que termina por destruir los contenedores que le obstruyen el paso.

—¡Ya me estoy hartando de estos juegos!

—Pues terminemos ya con esto Mantarraya— el villano ante la provocación apunta con su arma a la esponja, al mismo tiempo Bob Esponja introduce el envase de liquido para hacer burbujas en su cabeza y comienza a aspirar, ambos se miran con fijeza y luego de unos instantes se disparan el uno al otro; las burbujas reciben los impactos del rayo y se deshacen, pero el rayo solo afecta a unas pocas.

—¿¡Que!? ¿Que pasa con estas burbujas?— algunas llegan hasta Mantarraya y empiezan a frotarse en él— Ja, ja...¡No basta!— él las aparta con su mano, pero vienen mas por parte de Bob y esta vez toman por sorpresa al villano— ¡No! ¡Tu no vas...! ¡Ja, ja, ja...! ¡Vas a...! ¡JA, JA, JA...!— el villano empieza a reír fuera de control y Bob aprovecha para aproximarse y dar un golpe de karate en el pie a Mantarraya— ¡AHHHH...!— grita de dolor el villano mientras se sujeta el pie, después para rematar Bob le da una patada en la espalda— Muy bien ya estuvo esponja— Mantarraya se da la vuelta, pero en ese momento Bob se aferra a su cara— ¡Oye quítate!

—¡Nunca! — Bob se monta en la cabeza del villano y lo sujeta por sus cuernos.

— Dije...¡Que te quites!— Mantarraya hace un movimiento con su cuerpo y logra sujetar a Bob por su pierna y lo avienta contra un contenedor tan fuertemente que los brazos y las piernas de la esponja se separan y en cuanto el cuerpo toca el piso las piernas ocupan el lugar de los brazos y viceversa— ¿Crees en verdad que podrás vencerme? ¿¡Tienes idea de lo que puedo hacer!? ¿¡De la maldad que puedo desatar!? ¡Yo soy la mente criminal mas grande que el mundo haya conocido! ¡Y tu...!— en eso Mantarraya nota que Bob Esponja se esta riendo— ¿Qué? ¿Qué es tan gracioso?— pero la esponja sigue riéndose con sus extremidades cambiadas— ¿¡Tu osas burlarte de mí!?— Mantarraya le apunta con su dedo, pero algo extraño ocurre— ¿Eh? ¿Qué le pasa a mis brazos?— luego el villano ve que sus pies apuntan en la dirección equivocada— ¿Y a mis piernas?— entonces el villano cae en cuenta, no hay nada malo con sus brazos y piernas, el problema es su cabeza— ¡Mi cabeza esta al revés! ¡Grrr...!— la mascara del villano, esta volteada y mirando de espaldas.

El villano molesto se va flotando hasta su nave voladora luego se quita la cabeza, revelando que debajo solo hay un pedazo de cuello, y se la coloca en su sitio.

—¡JA, JA, JA, JA...!— Bob Esponja sigue riéndose.

—Te mostrare lo que pasa cuando alguien me deja en ridículo— dicho eso Mantarraya hace aparecer en el lugar a dos mantabots de combate armados con varas y a un grupo de tres mantabots pequeños, en ese momento la esponja deja de reír.

—Piénsalo de nuevo malvado Mantarraya— Bob coloca sus miembros en su lugar y se prepara para pelear con sus guantes listos— Estoy preparado para lo que venga— los robots rodean a Bob y se preparan para atacar.

—¡Ahora acabenlo de una buena vez!

Los robots detectan a la esponja con sus visores y atacan, Bob se aproxima a uno de los robots pequeños y comienza a golpearlo con sus guantes de karate logrando de tres golpes destruirlo— Hora de que sientan el poder del...¡Karate!— la esponja entonces se dirige a uno de los guardias y comienza a golpearle con sus guantes, el guardia se protege con su vara, pero Bob Esponja le de un golpe ascendente eliminando de esa forma su defensa pudiendo entonces golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas y mandarlo al suelo.

—¡Vamos, dejen de jugar y destruyan a esa esponja!— el mantabot se levanta y ataca aplicando electricidad a su vara; Bob retrocede y se prepara para contraatacar cuando es golpeado por la espalda por un mantabot— ¡Si, eso!— Bob se pone de pie y evitando otro golpe del robot comienza a contestar con rápidos y fluidos golpes hasta romper el robot.

—Hora de mandarlos en pedazos al desguace— Bob concentra su atención en el otro guardia armado quien también se dirige a atacarlo, entonces lo dos comienzan a intercambiar golpes hasta que Bob conecta tres seguidos al robot y luego un golpe cargado que lo derriba— Es la hora de ser héroe— cuando el robot se levanta Bob lo comienza a golpear, conectándole un golpe de karate en la pecho logra hacerlo malfuncionar y luego de sacudirse se apaga.

—¡NO!— grita Mantarraya molesto— ¡Hagan algo para detener a ese fenómeno amarillo!

El último de los pequeños mantabot ataca embistiendo al tiempo que el otro guardia ataca con su vara, Bob Esponja viendo su oportunidad salta encima de la cabeza del pequeño robot que venia hacia él dejándolo bastante atontado, luego lo golpea por detrás y lo manda de un golpe por los aires y luego de llegar a lo mas alto cae de vuelta a tierra destrozándose; en eso el guardia ataca a Bob con su vara, pero la esponja se las ingenia para evitar el ataque y contestar con múltiples golpes de karate y con una patada lo manda contra unos contenedores completamente averiado.

—Es mejor que te rindas ahora Mantarraya.

—¡Yo jamas voy admitir la derrota!— el villano carga su guantelete de poder y tras bajar al suelo se lanza al ataque, Bob Esponja reacciona y retrocede esquivando el primer golpe, no están afortunado con el segundo el cual recibe de lleno y es mandado por los aires y luego cae al suelo.

Levantándose algo atontado y con algo de dificultad ve como Mantarraya le apunta con el lanza granadas— Sera mejor que me quite...— el villano comienza a lanzarle proyectiles—...¡de aquí!

Bob se quita del camino mientras que varias explosiones suceden tras él, luego el villano desenfunda su arma de rayos desintegradores y comenzando a disparar— Cuando termine contigo no seras mas que un trofeo en mi sala.

—No estés tan seguro de eso— Bob esquiva los disparos y llega hasta donde esta Mantarraya comenzando entonces a golpearlo hasta que este se cubre con su guantelete, luego de un salto se ubica a las espaldas de Bob y comienza disparar descargas de energía de su guantele, la esponja rueda por el suelo e instantes después contesta disparando una ráfagas de burbujas— ¡Ataque de cosquillas burbujeantes!

—Oh no, no lo harás— Mantarraya carga su guantelete y manda una onda que revienta todas la burbujas— ¡Ja! ¿No te esperabas eso verdad?— pero Bob Esponja no esta— ¿Hey a donde se fue?

—¡Por todo lo que es bueno! ¡Allí voy!— Bob cae desde lo alto y tras caer al suelo justo frente a Mantarraya le da un fuerte golpe en la cara y luego karataso en el pecho, con eso manda al suelo al villano, pero instantes después este se vuelve a poner de pie y de un salto aleja de Bob de él y vuelve a apuntarle con su lanzagranadas.

—Di tus plegarias— Mantarraya dispara tres veces.

—Hoy no sera el día— Bob sopla tres burbujas y con eso atrapa a los tres objetos explosivos ocurriendo las consiguientes explosiones, luego Bob introduse el frasco de burbujas en su cabeza y se prepara para el ataque aspirando tanto como puede.

—Oh no, eso no lo harás— Mantarraya prepara su arma de rayos y en ese momento ambos disparan sus respectivas armas ocurriendo un choque entre las burbujas y el arma de Mantarraya, ambos aumentan la intensidad y en un instante el rayo de Mantarraya gana terreno— ¡Ja! Te tengo.

—Maxima...¡potencia!— Bob dispara aún mas burbujas y esta ganan poco a poco terreno.

—¿Que? No es posible— finalmente las burbujas superan el obstáculo y alcanzan a Mantarraya— ¡No! No dejare que... ja, ja... no van hacer que...ja, ja, ja...¡JA, JA, JA!— el villano estalla en risas incontrolables, entonces Bob se aproxima y comienza a golpearlo con sus guantes hasta que de un golpe en la cabeza y uno en el pecho lo vuelve a mandar al suelo.

—¡Si, victoria!— dice contento Bob. Mantarraya entonces se pone de pie algo mareado y cansado también— ¿Al fin estas listo para admitir la derrota Mantarraya?— el villano lo mira enojado— Rindete ahora dime donde esta el fragmento y donde tienes a Sirenoman y a Chico Percebe.

—¿Quieres ir a donde están esos ancianos? Bien— el villano oprime un botón de su control remoto, en eso se abre una compuerta a los pies de Bob provocando que caiga— Espero que los encuentres cuando estés hecho pedazos ¡JA, JA, JA!— se mofa el villano al ver caer a la esponja por el hueco negro.

Bob cae a toda velocidad por el enorme vació sin poder hacer otra cosa que gritar sin saber cuando tocara fondo— ¡Debo hacer algo y pronto!— pensando rápidamente se le viene a la mente una idea, él saca su soplador de burbujas y comienza a soplar con todas sus fuerzas creando una burbuja cada vez mas grande que de a poco va frenando su caída, el suelo ya está a la vista de Bob y afortunadamente para nuestra esponja la burbuja es lo bastante grande para hacerlo caer lenta y tranquilamente sin peligro— Vaya... eso estuvo cerca.

Tras llegar al suelo a salvo, Bob Esponja ve que esta en otro sitio completamente diferente, muy oscuro y con unas pocas luces iluminando el lugar.

—¿Y ahora a donde llegue?— Bob da unos pasos, pero pronto ve como se activan varias cámaras de seguridad unas cuantas voladoras y otras en el suelo, todas armadas y equipadas con luces— Vaya... al parecer tendré que ser un poco sigiloso aquí.

Bob Esponja se acerca a donde esta la primera cámara de seguridad la cual esta volando y en cuanto esta se voltea Bob cruza rápida y sigilosamente hasta estar fuera de peligro; la cámara siguiente es una que esta clavada al suelo y que esta enfocando cerca de unos equipos apilados, Bob se le ocurre un plan y se aproxima hasta las cajas y espera, cuando la cámara de seguridad pasa Bob se mueve libremente hasta evadirla, por último le esperan un par de cámaras que vuelan y que se intercambian de puestos, es cuando las cámaras se intercambian de lugar que Bob puede cruzar a salvo y ocultarse detrás de unas cajas y cuando las cámaras se vuelven a intercambiar Bob vuelve a cruzar esta vez saliendo por completo de la zona de cámaras e ingresando a otro pasillo que esta señalizado como sector "W".

—¿Sector W? Me estoy acercando, vaya sin saberlo Mantarraya si me ayudó— la nueva zona tiene únicamente una cinta transportadora que lleva mantabots ya fabricados mas no encendidos por toda la sala, Bob se desplaza por el lugar y se pregunta cuanto tiempo le queda y en cuanto ve el reloj ve que solo queda media hora para la ejecución de Sirenoman y Chico Percebe— No llegare tarde, solo aguarden— en eso el reloj comienza a detectar la señal del fragmento lo que le indica a la esponja que se esta acercando, Bob Esponja se mueve por el lugar, pero pronto en el sitio se presenta un guardia armado con un rifle que lo detecta— Oh vaya...

—Intruso detectado, destruir objetivo— el robot abre fuego contra la esponja, y esta se esconde detrás de unas cajas que reciben los impactos, entonces el robot se aproxima hacia las cajas apuntando con su arma, de pronto en un momento Bob sale de su escondite listo para golpear con sus guantes al robot, este se protege con su arma, pero de nada le sirve, Bob cae justo frente a él y en un instante le da un gancho al robot.

—Te mandare a la chaterreria rápido máquina malvada— el robot responde intentando golpear a Bob con su arma, pero este esquiva el ataque y de un salto se ubica detrás del robot y ahí le da tres karatazos y finalmente un golpe de karate con sus dos guantes juntos mandándolo contra la cinta transportadora, el golpe hace que de la cinta se caigan cuatro mantabots pequeños que y debido al golpe se activan— Oh percebes... — las máquinas se colocan en posición de ataque frente al robot mas grande que se vuelve a poner de píe.

—¡Destruyan al intruso!— tras oír la orden del robot mas grande los pequeños se lanzan al ataque, Bob los espera y cuando el primero la esponja lo golpea con sus guantes y luego lo manda contra una cajas, el segundo comienza a atacar con sus brazos mecánicos por lo que Bob retrocede para luego contestar con un fuerte karatazo que atonta al robot luego de una patada lo manda volando contra otro de los robots volviéndolo pedazos. El mantabot mas grande entonces apunta su arma y comienza a disparar ráfagas de energía contra la esponja, Bob se cubre detrás de unas cajas y cuando todo esta seguro sale para enfrentarse a otro de los robots pequeños.

—Prepárate para recibir tu dosis de karate ¡AAYYEEAAHH!— el robot recibe tres golpes de karate y luego un golpe con el que es mandado a volar contra una pared; en seguida el último se acerca para tomar su lugar y atacando con una embestida trata de abatir a la esponja, pero esta le salta encima y luego de un movimiento cae en picado y lo aplasta con sus guantes— Ahora solo me quedas tu— dice Bob mirando al robots con el rifle, este enseguida le vuelve a puntar, pero Bob saca su soplador de burbujas y crea una Bomba burbuja— Bob esponja se prepara...— Bob toma la burbuja como si fuera una bola de boliche—...lanza...— luego avienta la burbuja y esta viaja directo al robot y al impactar en él ocurre una gran explosión de burbujas que destruye al robot— ¡GOOOOOL!...No espera, ese es otro deporte— con los robots vencidos ahora Bob puede continuar su camino sin problemas atravesando una puerta.

En la próxima sala Bob se halla con un pasillo de aspecto normal, pero las anteriores experiencias de Bob en la guarida de Mantarraya le ya le han enseñado que nada es lo que aparenta y este no iba a ser la excepción. El pasillo de pronto se llena con trampas compuestas por espinas giratorias, las cuales destrozarían en pedazos si él cayera en ellas.

—Vaya esto es nuevo— dice Bob sorprendido, la esponja se acerca a la primera trampa— Ok, puedo hacerlo, puedo hacerlo— tomando impulso sale corriendo y de un salto logra cruzar la primera trampa— Oh vaya... eso fue intenso— ya la esponja se preparaba para la siguiente trampa cuando de pronto se escuchan los sonidos de las hélices acercarse y ya él sabia que significaba— Mas problemas— de pronto aparecen desde el aire un grupo de mantabots voladores lo cuales de inmediato disparan sus láseres contra Bob— Me tendré que encargar de un problema a la vez— la esponja saca su soplador de burbujas, lo mueve entre sus dedos como un campeón y soplando crea un misil de burbuja el cual vuela directo a uno de los enemigos voladores y lo destruye de un golpe, otros dos robots que estaban alrededor reciben el impacto y se desnivelan; aprovechando esto la esponja cruza la segunda trampa teniendo ahora que cruzar dos mas.

Los robots descienden para atacar mas de cerca pero eso los deja expuestos y Bob Esponja dando un salto los alcanza y dando un golpe giratorio los manda al suelo y una vez ahí Bob los golpea un par de veces mas y luego los manda contra las púas giratorias destrozándolos.

— Uhhhh... eso seguramente les dolió— la esponja luego marca su atención en otro robot que viene por él por lo que vuelve a crear otro misil de burbuja y dispara— ¡Objetivo marcado!— el robot intenta esquivar el disparo, pero es simple y llanamente inútil el misil lo destruye de un golpe, Bob entonces puede saltar por encima de la tercera fila de púas giratorias.

Los dos robots restantes se vienen en picada sobre la esponja, esta se agacha para evitarlos luego los robots dan cada uno la media vuelta y se preparan para atacar con sus rayos láseres, pero justo en ese instante Bob Esponja crea una lluvia de burbujas las cuales les obstruyen la visión a las máquinas estas encapases de ver no miran que se dirigen directo a una de las trampas hasta que es muy tarde— Uhhhh... si, eso sin duda les dolió— Bob termina de saltar la última trampa sin problemas— Muy bien otra trampa superada— luego continua su camino.

Tras dejar atrás el pasillo lleno de trampas Bob esponja ingresa a un nuevo sector identificado como el sector "X", y ahora Bob se encuentra con un obstáculo bastante familiar una gran pared de acero que le impide el paso y ya él sabe que hacer en este caso.

—Veamos debe estar por...— mirando alrededor se topa con un pequeño agujero— ...ahí— la esponja se introduce en el hueco en la pared y sale del otro la mucho mas pequeño, recuperando su tamaño original poco después— No hay hoyo lo suficientemente pequeño para que yo no pueda cruzar. Ok y ahora... ¿aquí que habrá? Espero que no un robot gigante— pero no, lo que había era solo una habitación a oscuras que de pronto se ve iluminada por un grupo de láseres de color rojo que forman una intrincada red de láseres— Wow...no sabia que a Mantarraya le gustaran los shows con láser— pero esos láseres no eran para espectáculo ya que si Bob Esponja tocaba uno iba ser partido a la mitad— Muy bien Bob Esponja concéntrate a Sirenoman y a Chico Percebe no les queda mucho tiempo— la esponja aún desconociendo el peligro real al que se enfrenta decide cruzar la red de láseres— Bien es hora de mostrar de lo que son capaces estos bebes— dice refiriéndose a sus pies a los cuales comienza a preparar y a ejercitar, y tras una breve calistenia empieza a cruzar el campo de láseres como si estuviera danzando en un show de talento, ejecutando barridas, giros, piruetas complicadas y hasta un split, todo lo hace lucir fácil, ademas de exhibir una calma tremenda dado que desconoce del peligro. Finalmente y con una voltereta lateral la esponja cae con gracia tras atravesar por completo el campo láser— Ahhh... aún lo tienes Bob Esponja— se dice mientras se sacude las manos, luego dirige la vista a otro agujero en la pared que le lleva a la salida; una vez atravesado el agujero ve que esta del otro lado del muro de metal. Mas adelante la esponja se halla con una plataforma elevadora y subiéndose en ella, esta de inmediato lo comienza a bajar— Vaya... ¿Cuan profundo sera este lugar?— mientras desciende la señal del reloj aumenta de a poco.

Unos pisos mas abajo el elevador deja a Bob en lugar que esta señalizado como el sector "Y", el lugar no es muy grande solo hay una gran pared de metal que esta obstruyendo el camino y un par de grandes pilares con válvulas que sirven para bajar la puerta.

—Ummm... de acuerdo con esto el fragmento esta detrás de ese muro y por fortuna para mi ya se que hacer— Bob se acerca a la primera válvula y creando una burbuja enorme e introduciéndose dentro comienza a flotar hasta alcanzar la válvula— Esta es mi parada— luego de explotar la burbuja Bob Esponja se cuelga de la válvula y empieza a hacer fuerza para girarla— Vamos...— luego de unos esfuerzos la válvula sede y comienza a girar y Bob da un par de vueltas en la válvula antes de caer al suelo—Ohhh...— la esponja quedó algo mareada por los giros, entonces el muro comienza a descender hasta la mitad— Muy bien ya casi— Bob se aproxima al segundo pilar y a la segunda válvula y repitiendo la misma operación se introduce dentro de una burbuja, llega hasta arriba y tras aferrarse a la válvula emplea todas sus fuerzas para girarla— Un poco mas...— en eso la válvula sede y comienza a dar vueltas con Bob aún aferrado a ella— ¡JA, JA, JA, JA!— la esponja se ríe mientras gira hasta que se suelta y cae al suelo— Je, je... eso se sintió bien— entonces la pared termina de descender dejando la vía libre— Muy bien el fragmento esta muy cerca— dice Bob verificando con el reloj— Si me doy prisa podre llegar a tiempo para...— Bob se detiene ya que hay algo mas impidiéndole el paso; ya no era el muro sino una de las moles mecánicas de Mantarraya, el robot gigante detecta a Bob Esponja y de inmediato se aproxima con lentos y pesados pasos hacia él— Oh, oh...me parece que tengo otro problemas entre manos— el robot saca su enorme mazo y se prepara para atacar— Ahí viene.

—Destruir objetivo— el robot comienza a lanzar grandes y poderosos golpes al suelo directo hacia Bob, la esponja se aparta manteniéndose lo mas lejos que puede de los golpes, luego el robot lanza un poderoso golpe que deja una marca en el suelo. Bob ya sabe la forma de derrotar a este coloso y saca su confiable recipiente de burbujas así como su soplador y comienza a crear varias burbujas.

—¿Que tal eso amigo?— el robot al verlas de inmediato queda como hipnotizado— Eso es, sigue las burbujas— le gigante se distrae y en eso Bob se le escabulle por detrás y se le monta en la espalda que es donde esta su fuente principal de poder y comienza a halar uno de los cables hasta arrancarlo, en ese momento el robot se agita y comienza a sufrir explosiones que destruyen parte de su armadura— ¡Si!— recomponiéndose el robot reinicia su ataque empezando a girar con su mazo como si fuera un trompo; la esponja corre y esquiva el letal objeto que se le viene encima hasta que este se detiene y queda completamente agotado debido al ataque— Allí esta mi oportunidad— Bob vuelve aferrarse a la espalda del gigante y le arranca otro cable, eso hace que el gigante vuelva a agitarse provocando que mas partes de su armadura se desprendan— Uno mas...— el robot entra en un estado como de furia y comienza a atacar rápida y continuamente con la intención de aplastar a Bob.

—Destruir, destruir...— repite mientras lanza golpe tras golpe contra la esponja.

—Si no me quito me pasa lo que al perico— Bob esquiva todo el tiempo esperando su oportunidad para acercarse a la parte de atrás del robot, pero el gigante no para de atacar— Creo que necesita relajarse un poco, y yo se como hacerlo— sacando su soplador Bob crea una burbuja en forma de mariposa; la burbuja se va volando hasta donde esta el robot y en cuanto este la ve se calma y se olvida por completo de Bob— Vaya funciono por completo ahora a terminar esto— Bob Esponja se acerca una vez mas a la espalda del robot y subiéndosele encima le arranca el último cable, luego de eso el robot se comienza a agitar violentamente y luego de un rato la armadura se le cae dejándolo expuesto— A sacar la basura se ha dicho— Bob se acerca al robot con sus guantes listos y golpeándolo en el pecho lo hace retroceder, el robot entonces ataca, pero la esponja esquiva el movimiento del martillo y creando un casco vikingo con su soplador de burbujas lo vuelve a golpear en el pecho eso lo deja vulnerable a un último ataque— Hasta la vista amigo— Bob Esponja entonces retrocede y crea una Bomba burbuja y lanzandosela al robot con eso logra destruirlo de una vez— Bien ya todo esta listo, ahora en marcha— Bob continua el camino sin quitarle la mirada de encima al reloj rastreador siguiendo la señal del fragmento— Bien ya falta poco, estoy cada vez mas cerca de... — Bob le quita la mirada al reloj de encima unos instantes para ver el camino y es entonces que se da cuenta que esta caminando por el vacío y debajo de él lo que hay es una pronunciada pendiente—...oh...¡AHHHH...!— Bob cae de pie en la inclinada superficie y comienza a "surfear"— Vaya esto es como surfear en la Laguna Pegajosa— de pronto el camino se termina y Bob Esponja cae de cara al suelo— Ufff...excepto que no hay nada d arena donde aterrizar— la esponja mira a su alrededor para intentar ubicarse— ¿Y ahora a donde llegue?— Bob camina por el lugar y pronto se halla con una señalización que le indica que se halla en el sector "Z" — ¡El sector Z! Aquí es donde tienen a Sirenoman y a Chico Percebe ¿Me pregunto donde estarán?— la esponja se pone a buscar por todo el lugar, pero no halla indicio de sus viejos héroes, luego al doblar una esquina se lleva una sorpresa enorme— Por todas las cangrebugers del mundo— justo frente a él esta la gran fabrica creadora de robots de Mantarraya— Vaya si es enorme esta cosa, pero si aquí esta la máquina eso significa que...— Bob apunta el reloj a la máquina y ve que la señal viene de arriba—¡Ahí!— dice apuntando a una cúpula en la parte superior donde se halla el fragmento de la Roca del Orden y el Caos dándole vida a la máquina— Ese es el fragmento. Ufff... y con diez minutos de sobra. Debo llegar arriba de alguna forma— la máquina tiene unos seis pisos de altura, posee múltiples cintas transportadoras y muchas compuertas que se abren y cierran para liberar la presión; pero no posee ningún ascensor o escalera, pero Bob no va a detenerse ahora que llego tan lejos.

Acercándose a la máquina, busca la manera de comenzar a escalarla, pero en eso se le ocurre una mejor idea.

—¿Por que escalar si puedo flotar?— Bob crea una burbuja gigante y se introduce dentro— Subiendo...— la burbuja comienza a flotar por los costados de la máquina fabricadora de robots, a medida que sube Bob tiene cuidado de no chocar con nada— Vaya esta máquina en verdad es grande ¿Eh? ¿Que es eso que viene?— de pronto Bob ve que viene una cuadrilla de mantabots voladores— Ni aquí me libro de esas cosas— los mantabots juntos comienzan a crear una especie de barrera con sus láseres, la cual podría reventar la burbuja de Bob— Debo evitarlos a toda costa— Bob se da cuenta de que la barrera tiene momentos en los que se apaga y es ahí cuando puede cruzar seguro— Oh eso estuvo... y ahí van de nuevo— mas mantabots le obstruyen el camino a Bob con sus láseres, pero esta vez las barrera no sede, por lo que Bob Esponja se ve obligado a cambiar de estrategia, empujando la burbuja se llega hasta otro costado de la máquina para seguir subiendo— Vamos... ya casi...

A Bob Esponja solo le falta la mitad del camino, pero las máquinas siguen entorpeciendo el camino con sus láseres; esta vez Bob sopla mas aprisa hacia arriba para aumentar la velocidad de subida de la burbuja, a la vez que la disminuye soplando hacia abajo todo con tal de evitar que las barreras láser destruyan su único medio de transporte y cuando no puede evitarlo, la esponja simplemente cambia de ubicación, haciendo todo eso la esponja finalmente llega hasta arriba del todo.

Ya una vez arriba la burbuja explota y Bob se aproxima a la máquina que contiene al fragmento.

—¿Cómo lo sacare de ahí?— Bob ve un panel de control y muchos botones— Ummmm... uno de estos debe ser— él mira todos los botones, palancas, switches, etc., pero no tiene ni idea; aunque un reluciente botón rojo le llama la atención— Este botón parece sospecho— Bob Esponja lo oprime y de inmediato todo comienza a temblar— ¡Woooow! ¿Que esta pasando?— de pronto las maquinaria se detiene, las cintas transportadoras dejan de moverse y los recipientes con metal liquido se detienen donde están, entonces la cúpula se abre— ¡Hurra!— entonces Bob toma el fragmento del interior— ¡Otro fragmento a la bolsa!— dice poniendo pose dramática— Bien ahora lo único que falta es hallar a Sirenoman y a Chico Percebe y solo me quedan...¡AH! ¡Solo cinco minutos! ¡¿Cómo los voy a hallar en tan poco tiempo?!— en eso se encienden unas luces a la distancia— ¿Qué es eso?— Bob se asoma y viendo por sus ojos como si fueran unos binoculares, entonces se da cuenta que a lo lejos se distingue una especie de escenario— Que lugar mas extraño para, espera un minuto...— Bob vuelve a mirar y ve algo que cuelga por encima del escenario es nada mas y nada menos que la jaula con Sirenoman y Chico Percebe dentro— ¡Ahí están!— sin pensarlo Bob crea una burbuja gigante y se lanza desde lo alto de la máquina comenzando a flotar y a dirigirse hacia donde están. Cuando llega Bob Esponja se emociona al ver a sus héroes— ¡Sirenoman, Chico Percebe están aquí!— los ancianos lo ven, pero en eso algo se le viene a la mente a Bob— Un momento... ¿Cómo se que son los verdaderos Sirenoman y Chico Percebe y no unos impostores como antes?

—Oh, mira Chico Percebe es el hombre del cable— dice Sirenoman al ver a Bob.

—Que no Sirenoman es el chico esponja otra vez— le contesta su compañero

—¿Ah si?

—Si, sin duda son ellos— dice Bob— Sirenoman descuida los sacare en un minuto— pero en eso todo el lugar comienza a cambiar y a transformarse— ¿Que esta pasando?— todo el lugar cambia a algo parecido a una arena de peleas, aparecen rejas que rodean el borde de la misma, un enorme anuncio con letras de neón que muestra la palabra "Mal" en letras rojas se enciende y finalmente aparecen cámaras tanto en el aire como en las paredes que comienzan a grabar todo— ¿Que es todo esto?

—Es la hora— dice Chico Percebe.

—¿La hora?— pregunta Bob.

—¡Es la hora de Las Nuevas Aventuras de Sirenoman y Chico Percebe!— se escucha la voz del narrador del programa sonando de fondo con la música del programa— La última vez que vimos a nuestro héroes estos se hallaban en una terrible situación tras haber sido capturados por su archienemigo el malvado Mantarraya— la cámara enfoca a los ancianos enjaulados— ¿Que destino les depara a nuestros héroes?— entonces la cámara enfoca a Bob Esponja— ¿Y a quien tenemos aquí? ¿Acaso alguien que vino a ayudar a nuestros héroes?

—Así es, yo soy Bob Esponja y... ¿Estoy en la tv?

—Así es estamos en vivo chico.

—Ohhh...que emocionante estoy en un episodio de Las Aventuras de Sirenoman y Chico Percebe; hola Patricio mira estoy en tv; hola mamá, papá.

—Hey Chico, concéntrate— le recalca Chico Percebe a Bob Esponja.

—¿Oh? Si, lo siento. Me deje llevar.

—¿Entonces estas aquí para ayudar a nuestros héroes?— pregunta el narrador.

—Si, eso es lo que haré, y voy a detener al malvado Mantarraya.

—Vaya que valiente muchacho.

—Valiente y muy tonto— en eso se escucha la voz de Mantarraya.

—Oh, no pero si es...— entonces la cámara enfoca hacia arriba y muestra al villano que viene descendiendo en su nave voladora—... el malvado villano Mantarraya— dice el narrador— ¿Qué hara nuestro cuadrado y amarillo héroe?— el villano desciende y se para entre la jaula suspendida y Bob Esponja.

—Debo admitir que me sorprende tu persistencia Bob Esponja, pero ya es hora de que acaben estos juegos infantiles.

—No hemos terminado aún Mantarraya, tengo la roca y eso significa que tu fabrica de robots se detuvo, tus planes se arruinaron.

—¿En serio?— Mantarraya oprime un botón y hace que una piscina de ácido aparezca debajo de donde están Sirenoman y Chico Percebe— Como yo lo veo yo tengo las cartas principales para negociar.

—Oh, no— dicen Sirenoman y Chico Percebe al ver su situación.

—¡Sirenoman, Chico Percebe!— grita Bob.

—Ahora devuélveme esa roca o tus héroes se van a dar un pequeño baño de ácido— amenaza Mantarraya.

—No lo hagas chico, él de todas formas nos sumergirá en esta cosa— le dice Chico Percebe— No caigas en su juego.

—Pero...— Bob comienza a preguntarse que hacer.

—Es verdad muchacho— le dice Sirenoman— Mantarraya no puede tener esa roca de vuelta; quien sabe para que clase de maldades la usara.

—Pero Sirenoman...

—Muy bien ya basta— Mantarraya oprime otro botón y la jaula comienza a descender muy lentamente a la piscina de ácido.

—¡Oh, no!— Bob Esponja ve como sus héroes descienden a su perdición.

—Ohhh...que horrible situación ¿Que hará nuestro esponjoso héroe?— dice el narrador.

—Yo...yo...— Bob esta que no sabe que hacer, pero finalmente decide hacer lo que cree correcto— ¡Detente Mantarraya!... te daré el fragmento.

—Entonces dámelo— Bob se lo lanza y Mantarraya lo atrapa con la mano— Je, je, je...buen trabajo chico sabia que harías lo correcto— con presionar un botón Mantarraya detiene la jaula.

—¡Nooo!— dice Sirenoman.

—¿Y ahora que pasara?— pregunta el narrador.

—Esta roca en verdad que es especial ¿verdad? Me pregunto que pasaría si...— en eso Mantarraya sostiene el fragmento entre sus manos— ¡Muy bien roca dame algo de poder, poder para acabar con esta esponja de una vez por todas!— de pronto la roca comienza a brillar.

—Oh, oh, eso no es bueno— dice Bob dando unos pasos hacia atrás cuando un gran y fuerte fulgor ciega a todos por un momento, pero tan rápido como ocurre se detiene.

—Ummm...¿eso es todo?— pregunta Mantarraya— No me siento diferente— él villano se mira pero nada ha cambiado ni siquiera se presenta un aura a su alrededor— Grrr...¿¡Acaso es una broma!? ¿¡Esta basura anticuada se burla de mí acaso!?

—Quizás no la sostuviste bien— le dice Bob Esponja.

—Tal vez es un problema del cable— dice Sirenoman.

—¡Cállense! Grrr...estoy tan molesto... que creo que podría...podría...partirme en dos— Mantarraya se enoja cada vez mas y mas hasta que...

—¡AHHHHHH!— todo el mundo hace una seña de exclamación y asombro.

—¿Que les pasa?— Mantarraya nota que todo el mundo se le quedo mirando con cara de extrañeza— ¿Que me están viendo tontos?

—Si nos ven muy extraño— Mantarraya se sorprende al escuchar una vos a su lado y al girar la cabeza ve que le a crecido una segunda cabeza— Hola.

—¡AHHH!— grita el villano sorprendido.

—¡Ahh! ¿Que ocurre?— otra voz se escucha, pero esta vez del otro lado de Mantarraya y cuando este voltea ve una tercera cabeza— Hola...

—¡AHHH! ¿¡Qué esta pasando aquí!?— Mantarraya se fija y ve que tiene un par de brazos extra a cada lado de su cuerpo y ademas un par extra de piernas, la escena hace que Bob Esponja tengas nauseas— ¿¡De donde salieron ustedes!?

—No lo se... yo solo aparecí en este sitio— responde la cabeza de la izquierda con una expresión de miedo.

—Yo tampoco lo se, pero este lugar luce muy bien— responde la cabeza de la derecha con una expresión de felicidad.

—Esta roca del demonio...— Mantarraya ve la mano donde tenia la roca y ve que esta no esta— ¿¡Y ahora a donde se fue!?— de pronto el cuerpo de Mantarraya comienza a agitarse y en un instante el cuerpo del villano se divide en tres apareciendo tres Mantarrayas, cada uno brilla con un aura de color distinta y cada uno porta una de las tres armas que llevaba el original Mantarraya— Vaya eso se sintió extraño— dice el Mantarraya del centro, quien brilla en un aura de color rojo y en su cinturón lleva el arma de rayos desintegradores— Vaya... que les parece esto— dice viendo a sus dobles— Esto no esta tan mal ¿Que es mejor que un Mantarraya? ¡Tres Mantarrayas!

—¡Si! Por algo dicen "Lo mejor viene en paquete de a tres"— dice el Mantarraya de la derecha con una expresión de felicidad y brillando con un aura de color dorada, este lleva puesto ademas el guantelete de poder.

—No lo se... todo esto es tan repentino... siento que algo no esta bien— dice el Mantarraya de la izquierda con una expresión de miedo, brillando con un aura de color azul marino y llevando en su guante izquierdo el lanzagranadas.

Los demás aún tratan de entender que pasa, Bob Esponja por supuesto sabe que es por el fragmento de la roca, pero aún así esta sorprendido por los resultados.

—Que increíble giro de acontecimientos— dice el narrador— Al parecer la extraña roca dividió a Mantarraya en tres, cada uno de estos dobles tiene una personalidad y un arma distinta; ahora es un triple problema para nuestro pequeño héroe amarillo.

—Hey es cierto... ahora por fin tengo el poder para acabar contigo y también el poder para conquistar el mundo ¡JA, JA, JA...!— esto lo dice el Mantarraya del aura roja ubicado en medio de los otros dos dobles— Nuestras fuerzas seran imparables.

—Si sera muy divertido— dice el del aura dorada.

—O también peligroso— dice el del aura azul, y entonces los tres se acercan a la esponja.

—Oh, oh...— Bob esponja retrocede mientras los villanos se aproximan.

—Ahora vamos acabar contigo— los tres Mantarrayas preparan sus armas— ¡Esperen!— dice el Mantarraya de rojo— ¿Por que acabarlo de una vez si podemos hacerlo lentamente?— los otros dos se le quedan mirando— Lo acabaremos de a uno a la vez para prolongar su sufrimiento ¡TÚ!— se dirige al Mantarraya de expresión alegre.

—¿Si? Que necesitas, estoy para ayudar.

—Tú vas primero, descarga toda tu ira sobre él ¡La ira de Mantarraya!

—No hay problema— los otros dos Mantarrayas se suben a la nave voladora y esta se eleva en el aire— Muy bien amiguito estoy mas que feliz de acabar contigo.

—Eso no suena tan amable como parece.

—Al parecer estamos por presenciar una gran pelea final amigos— dice el narrador— Tres contra uno ¿Tendrá Bob Esponja alguna posibilidad?

—¡Vamos Tom tu puedes!— grita Sirenoman desde la jaula.

—Es Bob Esponja, pero gracias— la esponja se pone en pose de pelea.

—ROUND 1...¡PELEEN!— dice el narrador iniciándose la pelea.

El Mantarraya alegre comienza disparando una ola de energía proveniente del guantelete hacia Bob, pero esta la esquiva rodando por el suelo— Estoy contento de poder formar parte de esto— Mantarraya luego dispara un continuo y concentrado rayo desde el guante hacia Bob, pero este se las ingenia para esquivar el rayo.

—Esa táctica no funciono antes y no funcionara ahora— Bob sigue esquivando los constantes rayos de energía de Mantarraya hasta que el guantele de poder se sobre-calienta— ¡Ja! Como lo estaba esperando.

—¿Oh? ¿Que le pasa?— dice Mantarraya viendo el guante.

—Lo sobre-calentaste tonto, debes esperar a que se enfríe— le grita molesto el Mantarraya rojo desde la plataforma— ¡Atento!

—¿Eh?— cuando el Mantarraya alegre voltea Bob esta frente a él y lo golpea en el rostro con sus guantes de karate, al hacer eso Bob nota algo extraño con los otros Mantarrayas.

—¿Que les pasa?— este nota que los otros dos también se sostienen la cabeza por el dolor.

—Al parecer Mantarraya y sus clones comparten el dolor— explica el narrador— Si uno sufre algún daño los otros lo sentirán.

—Oh, ya veo gracias.

—Para eso estoy— el Mantarraya alegre se recupera del golpe y al ver tan cerca a Bob decide pelear cuerpo a cuerpo.

—¡Toma esto!— Mantarraya lanza un puñetazo, pero Bob Esponja retrocede, luego esta contesta con un golpe de karate, pero el clon se protege con el guantele, Bob Esponja aprovecha para lanzar un golpe alto y romper de esa forma la defensa del villano comenzando a golpearlo de lleno en el pecho hasta hacerlo retroceder— Vaya buen movimiento.

—¡No lo alabes! ¡Él es el enemigo!— le grita molesto el Mantarraya rojo desde la plataforma quien recibió parte del daño al igual que el Mantarraya asustado, en ese instante el guantelete se carga de nuevo, entonces el Mantarraya alegre lo usa para levitar y ubicarse a cierta distancia de su oponente.

—Veamos como sales de esto— Mantarraya comienza a cargar con energía el guantelete.

—Al parecer Mantarraya esta por lanzar un super ataque— dice el narrador con un tono de preocupación, entonces Mantarraya tras cargar el puño de energía golpea con fuerza el suelo y eso crea una onda expansiva que se dirige a Bob.

—Eso no luce bien— rápidamente Bob da un salto lo mas alto que puede para esquivar las ondas de energía que viajan por el suelo, luego de que el ataque se detenga Bob saca su soplador de burbujas— Creo que esto te va gustar— la esponja sopla y dispara una ráfaga de burbujas al doble.

—Ohhh...pero que lindas— el doble recibe las burbujas en su cuerpo— ¡JA, JA, JA!— este comienza a reír fuera de control al igual que los otros dos, entonces Bob aprovecha y se aproxima hasta el villano para comenzar a golpearlo otra vez.

—¡AAYYEEAAHH!— Bob da un fuerte golpe con el que manda al suelo al villano.

—¡Suficiente!— dice el Mantarraya rojo haciendo entonces descender la plataforma— ¡Sube aquí!— ordena el villano a su doble— Seras tonto. Tienes una de mis armas mas poderosas y eres incapaz de destruir a esa esponja.

—Seamos positivos aún podemos ganar— responde el otro con una sonrisa.

—¡Olvídate de eso! ¡Tú!— le dice al que porta el lanza granadas.

—¿Si?— pregunta el doble de Mantarraya con una expresión de susto.

—Ve allá y manda a volar a esa esponja en pedazos.

—Eso suena peligroso— el otro lo mira con ira— Ahhhh...esta bien— el Mantarraya del aura azul desciende de la nave— Muy bien prepárate— esto lo dice con miedo en su voz— No tendré piedad.

—Yo tampoco— responde Bob.

—¿En serio? Ohhhh...

—¡ROUND 2! ¡PELEEN!

El segundo doble de Mantarraya apunta su arma y dispara varias cargas explosivas hacia Bob, la esponja se aparta del camino de las explosiones y cuando el ataque se detiene aproxima y comienza a pelear mano a mano con el doble.

—¡Es la hora de la justicia bien servida!— Bob comienza a golpear al doble que apenas si tiene tiempo para reaccionar y contestar con un puñetazo.

—Oh, lo siento ¿Estas bien?

—¡Deja de sentir pena por él y acabalo!— le grita Mantarraya a su doble.

—Ok...— el ataque de explosivos se reanuda con el doble disparando sus cargas directo a la esponja, esta se pone de pie y agilmente comienza a esquivar los proyectiles— Vamos a ver que haces con esto.

—Oh, oh, parece que Mantarraya prepara un poderoso ataque— y tal y como dijo el narrador el clon comienza a disparar bombas por todo el lugar de manera alocada, Bob ve lo que se le viene.

—Esas explosiones no son cosa de risa sera mejor que las evite— Bob comienza a disparar sus burbujas logrando de esa forma atrapar algunas de las cargas explosivas— ¡Si!— una vez detenido el ataque Bob ve que el clon de Mantarraya tiene una cara como de asustado debido a las explosiones— Creo que necesitas sonreír un poco mas Mantarraya y yo se como ayudarte— Bob saca su soplador de burbujas y dispara una ráfaga directo al doble.

—Oh, pero si son esas cosas que...je, je, je...¡JA, JA, JA!— el doble comienza a reír fuera de control al igual que el resto.

—Y ahora...— Bob se acerca corriendo y una vez cerca mete un fuerte golpe ascendente a Mantarraya y luego un fuerte golpe de karate entre los cuernos de su cabeza— ¿Que tal eso?

—Ohhh...eso me hizo doler la cabeza— responde el doble mareado.

—Que inútil— la plataforma desciende otra vez— ¡Tú ven aquí!— ordena Mantarraya a su doble— Ustedes en verdad son patéticos, es increíble que sean yo.

—Eso fue muy peligroso, creo que deberíamos...

—¡NO! No termines esa frase— Mantarraya saca su arma de rayos desintegradores— Ahora les enseñare como se hace— dicho eso el Mantarraya del aura roja desciende de la nave.

—Oh, ten mucho cuidado— le dice el Mantarraya del aura azul.

—Descuida va estar bien es nosotros después de todo— dice muy optimista el Mantarraya del aura dorada.

Mantarraya mira molesto a Bob Esponja quien aún esta de pie contrario a lo que él desea— Esta vez seré yo quien te destruya esponja.

—Adelante Mantarraya, adelante.

—¡ROUND 3! ¡PELEEN!

Mantarraya no espera y dispara una ráfaga de su arma de rayos, Bob Esponja apenas si logra reaccionar para esquivar los rayos que le vienen encima.

—Nada te salvara esta vez— Mantarraya flota en el aire y dispara otra ráfaga de rayos, Bob la esquiva y luego de que el villano llega al suelo Bob se aproxima y comienza a lanzar golpeas de karate que dan directo en el villano.

—Tus días de sembrar el terror acabaron Mantarraya— Mantarraya aparta a Bob y luego de un salto se aleja y prepara su arma una vez mas.

—Este es tu final— Mantarraya dispara un potente rayo con que persigue a Bob, pero la esponja se las ingenia para esquivar el rayo sin ser alcanzado, luego de unos instantes el ataque termina— Eres mas difícil de acabar que una cucaracha— Mantarraya vuelve a dar otro salto mientras dispara hacia Bob, este una vez mas logra esquivar los disparos. Cuando el villano toca el suelo comienza a cargar su arma— Con esto te vas a despedir de este mundo.

—Oh, oh, parece que Mantarraya prepara un poderoso ataque— dice el narrador y en ese momento el arma de rayos comienza a crear una esfera de energía de color verde.

—Oh, creo que mejor me aparto antes que...— la esfera es disparada y Bob se quita del medio dejando que esta estalle mas atrás— Ufff...eso estuvo cerca.

—Grrr...eres un molestia en serio esponja— Bob entonces saca su soplador de burbujas— Oh no eso no...

—Si— Bob dispara una ráfaga de burbujas y Mantarraya comienza a dispararles a los pequeños proyectiles, pero son demasiados.

—Tu no vas...je, je...no harás que yo...je, je... debo ser mas fuerte que...¡ja, ja, ja! ¡JA, JA, JA!— pronto la ganas de reír se presentan y el villano estalla de risa y como antes los otros dos igual.

—Al parecer si lo hice— Bob se acerca corriendo y dando un salto en el aire le da un karatazo en el cabeza a Mantarraya, luego propina tres golpes mas antes de que el villano pueda reaccionar.

—No...esto no es...— Mantarraya toma a Bob por la cabeza y dándole vueltas lo arroja al suelo, para luego tomar aire y de un salto llegar hasta su plataforma voladora con sus dos clones.

—¿Estas bien?— pregunta el asustadizo.

—No importa nosotros también perdimos así que fue un trabajo en equipo— agrega el alegre.

—¡Silencio!— Mantarraya ve a Bob que se levanta— Esto no puede ser... se acabo el Mantarraya amable. Esta vez iremos todos— dice Mantarraya mientras sonríe malvadamente.

—¿Los tres? ¡Si!— dice el alegre.

—Ohhh...¿En verdad tengo que ir?— entonces los tres bajan de la plataforma y preparan sus armas.

—Vaya ahora van enserio— dice Bob viendo que ahora trenda que pelear contra tres oponentes a la vez— Pero eso no me detendrá.

—Estamos muy cerca de la conclusión de este enfrentamiento de titanes— indica el narrador— ¿Quien permanecerá de pie al final?

—Esto termina ahora— dice Mantarraya.

—Eso mismo digo yo— dice Bob Esponja.

—¡ROUND FINAL! ¡PELEEN!

Los Mantarraya rodean a Bob Esponja y este les mira de uno en uno fijándose en quien de los tres le atacara primero, siendo el primero en atacar el del aura roja con su rayo desintegrador.

—¡Woaw!— Bob esquiva el rayo y en eso ve que otro ataque se le viene encima esta vez por parte del Mantarraya del guantelete; este le apunta y comienza a lanzar descargas de energía desde la punta de los dedos—Ok de a uno a la vez— entonces de pronto alguien sujeta a Bob por detrás, se trata del Mantarraya asustado— ¡Hey déjame ir!

—Mantenlo ahí lo tengo en la mira— dice el Mantarraya alegre apuntando con el guantelete.

—Espera ¿¡Y si me das a mí!?— le dice el asustadizo.

—No lo haré ya veras— el del guantelete dispara y justo en ese momento Bob consigue liberarse y quitarse del camino del rayo a tiempo, cosa de lo que no están afortunado el otro Mantarraya quien recibe de lleno el daño del guantelete y lo mismo les pasa a los otros que sienten el mismo dolor.

—Uhhhh...eso definitivamente dolió— dice el narrador.

—Lo siento mala mía— dice el del aura dorada.

—¡Tontos es a él a quien deben atacar no entre ustedes!— grita Mantarraya, furioso con sus dobles, todos se reagrupan y se preparan una vez mas— ¡Ahora sobre él!

—¡No tan de prisa malvado Mantarraya!— Bob se lanza al ataque contra el Mantarraya del aura roja y comienza a lanzar karatazos, el villano evita los golpes— No vas a amenazar a mas nadie vas a ir a la cárcel.

—¿Ah si? Pues tu vas a ir directo a dormir con los peces.

—¿Que? No entendí— Bob se queda confundido con esa última frase de Mantarraya, pero en eso el villano le dispara en los pies a Bob y este lo esquiva dando un salto hacia atrás, el villano le sigue disparando y Bob solo lo esquiva moviéndose.

—Vamos...baila para mi, baila— entonces Bob comienza realmente a bailar al estilo irlandés y con eso logra esquivar los disparos.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! Me va bien este estilo— Mantarraya al ver que lo esta disfrutando se detiene, luego de un par de pasos mas Bob hace un movimiento y termina con una pose.

—¡Wuju! Que bien— le dice aplaudiendo el Mantarraya alegre y el asustado también esta aplaudiendo.

—¡Tontos ataquen!— el asustado apunta con el lanzagranadas y comienza a disparar carga tras carga de explosivos, Bob usando su soplador logra frenarlas y luego se dirige hacia donde están los dobles.

—Es hora de que sientan un poco de justicia— Bob se aproxima y comienza a golpear al Mantarraya asustado hasta que este se protege y se aparta.

—Yo te ayudo amigo— el del guantelete aparece por detrás con el arma cargada de energía y empieza a lanzar golpes a Bob uno de esos golpes casi alcanza a Bob, pero este se agacha a tiempo para esquivarlo, luego Bob responde con un golpe de karate ascendente y luego con un doble golpe de karate lo manda al suelo

—Que tal eso ¿eh?

—Son unos inútiles— dice Mantarraya sosteniéndose la cabeza, luego toma su arma y dispara un ráfaga de rayos hacia Bob.

—¡Woah!— Bob las esquiva, pero pronto ve su camino cortado por el Mantarraya del aura azul quien se prepara para disparar sus bombas una vez mas— ¡Allí voy!— Bob da un salto y se le monta en la cabeza al doble.

—¡AH! ¡Bájate!— Bob entonces se apoya en su mascara y dando un salto cae luego sobre él con sus guantes orientados hacia abajo; con ese golpe el doble queda fuera de combate.

—Y uno de los Mantarraya cae al suelo— dice el narrado— Aún quedan dos por vencer— Bob enfoca su mirada en el Mantarraya del aura dorada quien prepara un ataque con el guantele de poder.

—Estoy listo— Bob corre hacia él y en ese instante el villano comienza a dispararle ráfagas de energía, Bob las esquiva una a una hasta llegar a él— ¡AAYYEEAAHH!— Bob lanza un golpe de karate que es bloqueado por el arma del villano.

—¡Ja! Buen intento.

—Aún no termino— Bob entonces comienza a lanzar golpes de karate, Mantarraya intenta bloquearlos pero algunos logran dar de lleno en él, luego Bob lanza un poderoso gancho alto con el que logra eliminar la defensa del villano y con eso dejarlo expuesto a un poderoso doble golpe de karate— ¡Toma esto!— el villano recibe el impacto y sale volando contra una de las rejas de la jaula donde pelean, completamente fuera de combate.

—Y otro Mantarraya muerde el polvo, solo resta uno— dice el narrador.

Bob Esponja se para completamente serio frente a Mantarraya quien le mira con rabia, ambos saben que esta pelea esta por terminar.

—¿Supongo que ahora te arrepientes de transmitir en vivo tu propia derrota o no Mantarraya?

—Eres en verdad una espina que no puedo sacarme esponja.

—La justicia de verdad nunca duerme.

—Al igual que el mal.

—Vaya que buenos monólogos— dice Sirenoman viendo a Chico Percebe.

—¡Llego el momento de acabar con esto!— Mantarraya desenfunda su arma y abre fuego, los disparos son esquivados por Bob Esponja quien se aproxima a él con su soplador de burbujas listo, entonces ocurre un intercambio entre las burbujas de Bob Esponja y las ráfagas de rayos de Mantarraya.

—¡Es un autentico duelo de titanes!— indica el narrador con asombro.

Bob Esponja crea una burbuja Bomba y se la lanza a Mantarraya, pero este la destruye con su rayo— ¿En verdad crees que una pequeñas burbujitas te ayudaran?

—Lo hicieron en el pasado y lo harán ahora— Bob introduce el frasco con liquido en su cabeza y se prepara para disparar una potente ráfaga de burbujas de su cuerpo, Mantarraya viéndolo venir carga su arma, luego ambos disparan y ocurre un choque de poder que si bien en un principio esta parejo luego cambia a favor de las burbujas.

—No... solo habrá un ganador en esta pelea... y ese seré...je, je...seré...je, je...oh, no— Mantarraya comienza a reír a medida que las burbujas lo alcanzan de a poco— ¡JA, JA, JA!— el rayo se detiene y el villano empieza a reír como loco— No...¡JA, JA...! Esto no acabara así.

—Yo creo que si— Bob llega y comienza a lanzar potente golpes de karate sobre Mantarraya— Y ahora mi técnica giratoria— la esponja lanza un golpe giratorio con sus dos guantes y con eso manda al suelo al villano ya vencido— Y el ganador es...bueno ya saben quien ¿verdad? ¡JA, JA, JA, JA!— ahora Bob mira a los héroes ancianos quienes siguen en la jaula— ¡Oye Sirenoman! ¿Me viste? Lo hice genial ¿no?— pero el anciano estaba dormido, pero de golpe se despierta.

—¡¿Oh que?! Ohh... muy buen trabajo muchacho venciste a Mantarraya tu solo y salvaste el día.

—Ohhh...gracias no fue nada Sirenoman.

—Ahora busca la forma de sacarnos de aquí— dice Chico Percebe.

—Ok. Ummm...yo vi que Mantarraya controlaba todo de alguna forma— Bob se aproxima al villano caído y busca algo que le ayude— Oh, creo que es esto— Bob se fija en una especie de control remoto en el bolsillo derecho del villano, él mete la mano, pero en ese momento el villano se despierta y sujeta a Bob por el brazo— ¡AHHH...!— el villano lo levanta y le mira con ojos de furia.

—¡Necio insolente! ¿¡Crees que has vencido!? ¡Mis planes de dominar el mundo continuaran sin que alguien como tu...!

—Oye Mantarraya— Bob lo interrumpe.

—¿Qué?

—Es hora de una siesta— luego de decir eso Bob lanza un golpe que da a un costado de la cabeza del villano y con eso le quita su cabeza y al mismo tiempo lo deja fuera de combate, cuando el cuerpo sin cabeza del villano cae el aura desaparece y el fragmento aparece, al mismo tiempo los clones desaparecen dejando atrás las armas que portaban— Yo tomare esto— dice Bob tomando el fragmento— Y ahora— Bob ve el guante con control remoto y ve todos los botones que tiene— ¿Cual sera?— el oprime uno y no pasa nada— Ese no era— luego oprime otro y ese hace que la jaula donde están Sirenoman y Chico Percebe se mueva en dirección al ácido— No...¡Botón errado, botón errado!— Bob oprime otro y ese hace que la jaula suba— Ufff... a ver concéntrate Bob Esponja— él oprime otro botón y este hace que la jaula se mueva lejos del ácido— Bien— luego la jaula es depositada en el suelo y con oprimir otro botón la jaula se abre— Sirenoman, Chico Percebe son libres.

—¡Bien echo chico!— dice Sirenoman alzando a Bob esponja— ¡Lo lograste!

—Si eres un héroe— sigue Chico Percebe.

—Ohh...gracias a ambos— Bob se siente feliz de haber ayudado a sus héroes— La justicia prevalecerá ahí a donde este...¡La super esponja!— dice Bob con una pose heroica entre sus dos héroes, pero justo en ese momento Bob recuerda algo— Oh Sirenoman escucha Mantarraya prepara una invación a gran escala a Fondo de de bikini con un gran y vasto ejercito robotico— de pronto algo cae frente a los tres que los sorprende, es un mantabot volador que se estrello— Como ese— de pronto cae otro mas atrás y otro y otro— ¿Que esta pasando?— sin que Bob Esponja lo supiera el primer botón que oprimió era el que mantenía encendidos a los robots, pronto todos los mantabots en todas partes de la guarida se desactivan los que estaban siendo cargados en los contenedores también, el plan de Mantarraya fue detenido.

—Bueno al parecer eso ya se evito— dice Chico Percebe.

—Buen trabajo muchacho en verdad tienes el corazón de un héroe— le dice Sirenoman.

—Ohh... muchas gracias.

—Que desenlace mas increíble— dice el narrador mientras la cámara se aleja— Nuestros héroes fueron salvados y el terrible plan de Mantarraya fue impedido gracias a la intervención de un pequeño aspirante a héroe ¿Que otras aventuras le deparan en el futuro? Sintonisenos la próxima semana en ¡La Nuevas Aventuras de Sirenoman y el Chico Percebe!

—¡Y yo Bob Esponja! ¡JA, JA, JA!

* * *

 **Un episodio extra especial de Bob Esponja...antes de continuar; quisiera dedicar este episodio a la memoria de Stephen Hillenburg, creador de Bob Esponja y todo su loco mundo. Que descanse en paz y un gran agradecimiento por brindarnos grandes momentos con sus personajes en especial con su pequeña y especial esponja amarilla. El próximo episodio lo protagonizara Korra y al igual que antes el villano al que tendrá que hacer frente sera original de mi parte, con una pequeña inspiración de villanos de comics. Nos vemos la próxima vez.**


	14. Prueba de fuego

_**Buenas amigos espero que tengan una felices vaciones de verano, aquí esta otro capitulo y antes quiero agradecer a todas aqullas personas que siguen esta historia que ya esta por cumplir dos años. De verdad gracias. Ahora sin mas que agregar disfruten el capitulo.**_

* * *

 **Prueba de fuego**

Anteriormente en la Leyenda de Korra...

 _Tras llegar a una reunión clandestina entre la triada de la Triple Amenaza y un grupo misterioso, el avatar Korra fue capturada y despojada de su control siendo trasladada posteriormente a la red de túneles debajo de Ciudad Republica. Allí el avatar descubrió un terrible y nefasto plan para envenenar a la ciudad por parte de este grupo misterioso quienes más tarde se revelaron como el nuevo Loto Rojo, grupo terrorista que hace años provoco el caos es las naciones. Encarando a una de sus líderes la temida y letal, Madame Veneno; el avatar consiguió frustrar sus planes, con la ayuda conjunta de los maestros metal y de los maestros aire, la tragedia se evitó sin mayores problemas. Pero la amenaza del Loto Rojo ha sido lanzada y ahora es solo cuestión de tiempo para que ataquen de nuevo ¿Cuándo será el próximo ataque? ¿Podrá el avatar hacer frente a esta nueva amenaza? Solo el tiempo lo dirá..._

Es de noche en el centro de Ciudad República, o lo que fue el centro de Ciudad Republica, ya que buena parte de esa zona ahora se había convertido en un gran portal hacia el reino el reino de los espíritus; rodeado de lianas espirituales. Las pocas estructuras urbanas que aún permanecen en pie tras el ataque del mecatraje gigante de Kuvira están siendo poco a poco asimiladas por las lianas. Allí una patrulla de la policía del metal se desplaza por las calles casi en ruinas.

—Cielos...mira este sitio, aún sigo sin creer que el centro fuese destruido por esa montaña de metal gigante— dice el copiloto a su compañero que conduce, refiriéndose al ataque del mecatraje gigante.

—Y que lo digas— contesta el conductor de la patrulla— Este lugar solía ser un espectáculo, ahora estas lianas de a poco se lo están tragando— contesta el conductor del vehículo.

—Sin mencionar a todas aquellas personas que perdieron sus hogares y sus negocios.

—Pero al menos las cosas no están tan mal, el presidente Raiko ya ordeno la construcción de nuevas áreas para la ciudad y hogares temporales para los refugiados.

—¿Pero te imaginas cuanto tiempo tardaran en construirlas?

—Mucho tiempo...pero es mejor que nada— en eso suena la radio de la patrulla.

—«A todas las unidades, se ha notificado de actividad sospechosa cerca de la parte central de la ciudad cerca del parque; presumiblemente se trate del Loto Rojo»— el oficial en el asiento del copiloto contesta.

—Atención central aquí patrulla dos, estamos cerca de la locación nos dirigiremos al lugar e informaremos.

—«Copiado, procedan con mucha precaución»— la llamada se corta, y entonces la patrulla se dirige al lugar indicado por el cuartel general.

Minutos después la patrulla circula cerca la zona alrededor del parque que lleva el nombre del avatar Korra, a diferencia de la parte central y baja de Ciudad Republica, la zona alrededor del parque y la parte noroeste de la ciudad se hallan en mejores condiciones estructurales, además de que hay una menor presencia de lianas espirituales; casi no existen señales del daño provocado por las fuerzas invasoras de Kuvira en aquel fallido ataque. Las luces de las calles, los negocios y los edificios, todos operan con normalidad, pero a pesar de ellos las calles están prácticamente desiertas y muy poco transitadas debido a que se implanto un toque de queda por la amenaza terrorista del Loto Rojo. Los maestros metal en la patrulla permanecen atentos a cualquier actividad que parezca sospechosa.

—¿Ves algo? — pregunta el oficial que conduce.

—Nada aún, pero tengamos los ojos bien abiertos— responde el copiloto.

Pero mientras los maestros metal vigilan no se percatan que están siendo vigilados; en los tejados de los edificios cercanos se pueden ver varias sombras que se mueven velozmente aprovechando la oscuridad. De pronto el conductor se percata de algo que vio en uno de los tejados y detiene el vehículo.

—¡Oye...! ¿Viste eso? — su compañero en el asiento del copiloto lo ve con extrañeza.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Allí… en ese tejado— dice señalando con el dedo— Creo que vi algo— el oficial toma la radio— Central aquí patrulla dos, estamos en la zona donde se registró la actividad sospechosa...— en ese momento y sin que lo oficiales se den cuenta una figura desde las sombras enciende un pequeño objeto que aparentemente es alguna clase de explosivo y después lo lanza debajo del vehículo— ...procederemos de inmediato a...— de pronto ocurre una explosión que rompe el silencio de la noche, el vehículo sale despedido y aterriza de costado; los oficiales aún adentro quedan aturdidos y heridos por la detonación— ¡Arrggh...!— el conductor herido y con apenas conciencia ve como su compañero yace inconsciente a su lado, este intenta desesperadamente alcanzar la radio de su patrulla para pedir ayuda— ¡Central…aquí la patrulla dos! ¡Fuimos atacados…repito… fuimos atacados! ¡Necesitamos…apoyo…! ¿¡Me escuchan!? — pero de nada sirve, la explosión estropeó por completo la radio— ¡Maldición! — lo único que podía hacer el oficial era retorcerse debido al dolor, ni control podía hacer en ese estado. Entonces el camión comienza a derramar líquido del tanque de combustible, y con las llamas de la explosión este se enciende— ¡No, no, no!— el oficial ve como poco a poco se aproximan las llamas e intenta desesperadamente quitarse el cinturón de seguridad, pero no lo logra.

Entre tanto en los tejados, un grupo de personas vestidos con trajes rojos observan como el camión se incendia, de entre todos los presentes uno se destaca por la ropa y el equipo que trae. Se trata de un hombre con un traje negro con detalles en rojo equipado con aditamentos de metal en su brazos y piernas, lleva puesto algún tipo de equipo en la espalda que por los momentos permanece en reposo, también lleva un par de tanques de metal con tubos que van conectados a unos grandes guantes metálicos que lleva en los brazos, esta persona mira el fuego con especial atención hasta que uno de los hombres de rojo se le aproxima.

—Señor, siguen con vida ¿Acabamos con ellos? — pregunta un hombre con ropas rojas y una máscara de metal del mismo color, en su hombro lleva la insignia del Loto Rojo.

—No— dice la extraña figura— Dejemos que el fuego haga el trabajo por nosotros, déjenlos disfrutar de la maravilla que es volverse uno con las llamas— la figura se da la vuelta revelando que porta una especie de mascara antigases decorada con el diseño de un dragón chino con cuernos— Ya saben qué hacer, démonos prisa, la noche es joven y esta ciudad debe ser cenizas y escombros para mañana.

—¡Si señor! —todas las figuras desaparecen.

El fuego seguía poco a poco consumiendo al vehículo de la policía; el calor de las llamas es tan intenso que las ruedas del vehículo comienzan a estallar, dentro de poco el fuego alcanzaría la cabina matando a los hombres de adentro. El conductor sigue tratando desesperadamente de salir y ayudar a su compañero inconsciente, pero en su estado actual le era imposible.

—¡No vamos! ¡Vamos!— dice el hombre tratando de desabrocharse el cinturón de seguridad, mientras ve como el fuego se acerca— ¡No!— de pronto se ve que un fuerte chorro de agua apaga las llamas que estaban en la parte frontal del vehículo— ¿Qué?— luego más agua cae sobre la parte superior del vehículo; el oficial no comprende lo que pasa, entonces una persona se aproxima a la puerta del conductor y haciendo fuerza consigue arrancar la puerta de su lugar; el oficial voltea y ve a alguien que arranca el cinturón de seguridad y luego de caer al suelo lo ayuda a salir del vehículo depositándolo en el asfalto, después la misma persona vuelve al vehículo y saca al copiloto del otro asiento, inmediatamente carga a ambos hombres y los aleja del vehículo, que instantes después explota en medio de una bola de fuego cuando las llamas alcanzan el tanque de combustible. Ya a salvo el conductor ve a la persona que le salvo la vida— Gracias, avatar Korra.

—De nada ¿Están bien? Tienen suerte de que estuviera por aquí con Naga cuando escuché la explosión— dice Korra junto a su Perro-oso polar, Naga— Lin me dijo de la alerta y le dije que iba a investigar— Korra se aproxima y ayuda a levantar a los oficiales— ¿Vieron quien los ataco?

—Vimos... unas extrañas sombras sobre un tejado, íbamos a informarlo... cuando de pronto nos atacaron.

—Todo fue tan rápido... no pudimos reaccionar— dice el copiloto que recupero la conciencia.

—Descuiden— luego Korra acerca a los oficiales a Naga y los sube a su lomo— Naga escucha, necesito que lleves a estos hombres con Lin ¿entendido? — el perro-oso polar lanza un gruñido y un ladrido— Buena niña ¿Con cuidado sí? ¡Ve!— el animal se lleva a los oficiales mal heridos, mientras Korra se da la vuelta y dirige su mirada al vehículo envuelto por las llamas— Ok, veamos qué demonios es lo que está pasando— Korra se aproxima al satomovil de la policía y tras echarle una mirada ve más atrás la marca de lo que fue una explosión— _Al parecer alguien les tendió una trampa—_ piensa la chica para luego dirigir la vista a los edificios cercanos— _¿Unas sombras en los tejados, eh?_ — ella ve un callejón y de inmediato se aproxima ahí— Veamos de quien se trata— ella se introduce en el callejón llegando a la parte trasera de los edificios.

En el callejón solo hay botes de basura, ropa tendida en tendederos y cajas vacías; nada que le indique a Korra la presencia de gente sospechosa, ella se adentra más hasta doblar una esquina a su derecha y allí ve algo que la obliga a esconderse rápidamente. Ella ve a un grupo de cuatro hombres con armaduras rojas que están reunidos y hablan entre ellos; sigilosamente Korra se mueve y se oculta detrás de un gran contenedor de basura para ver más de cerca.

Los hombres, que en cuyas armaduras se puede ver el símbolo del Loto Rojo, preparan algo que llama la atención de Korra, una especie de paquete cuadrado bien envuelto con cables y equipos electrónicos.

—¿Está listo? — pregunta uno de los hombres.

—Si— dice el que sostiene el paquete.

— _¿Que tendrán allí?—_ se pregunta Korra, pero mientras ella los observa no se percata que un quinto hombre está justo detrás de ellas, este se le aproxima sigiloso con una daga lista, justo cuando el hombre se prepara para atacar toca con su pie una botella haciendo ruido y haciendo que Korra reaccione, ella voltea justo cuando el hombre lanza su ataque— ¿¡Ah!?— ella detiene el brazo del hombre y luego sujetándolo lo avienta contra el suelo con fuerza, pero con eso revela su posición a los demás.

—¡Es el avatar! ¡Llévatelo de aquí! — uno de los hombres del loto toma el paquete y comienza a correr por el callejón.

—¡Deténganla! — los demás guerreros se ponen en posición de ataque.

—Bien supongo que ya es momento de darles su merecido— dice Korra seriamente.

Los guerreros se aproximan y comienzan a luchar mano a mano contra Korra, ella bloquea el ataque de uno de ellos y después contesta con dos puñetazos y una patada lateral derribándolo; otro guerrero se acerca por un costado e intenta golpear a Korra con una patada, pero ella se voltea y lo comienza a golpearlo con fuerza para finalmente mandarlo de un solo puñetazo contra unos contenedores de basura dejándolo inconsciente.

—¡No retrocedan! ¡Aún no tiene todo su control! — ordena uno de ellos.

—En eso tienes razón, pero...— Korra moviendo sus manos hace aparecer una gran línea de agua a su alrededor—... no lo necesito para lidiar con ustedes— Korra comienza a disparar bolas de agua a los guerreros quienes intentan esquivar los ataques, pero no superan la agresividad con la que ataca ella.

—¡Cuidado! — los guerreros del loto son impactados por varias esferas de agua, luego Korra crea un látigo y con el que comienza a golpearlos— ¡Ataquen! — dos de los guerreros se aproximan, pero Korra los acaba transformando el látigo en una gran corriente de agua que golpea y barre con los guerreros, dejando solo uno en píe.

—¿Aún crees que estoy indefensa?— el último de los guerreros se le aproxima dando un salto apoyándose en la pared del callejón y lanzando una patada que Korra bloquea con su agua, luego ella lanza una bola de agua tras otra haciendo retroceder al guerrero— Su error al pelear conmigo...— Korra comienza a correr y le mete una patada al guerrero del loto tirándolo al suelo mal herido—...fue creer que podían ganar— Korra se aproxima al guerrero en el suelo y lo toma del cuello y le habla— Contesta ¿Qué es lo que planean? ¿Que hay en ese paquete?

—¡De mi...no obtendrás...nada...! — dice el hombre antes de desmayarse.

—Si, ya he escuchado eso antes— Korra lo deja en el suelo y ve el camino por donde se fue el hombre con el paquete— Sera mejor que atrape a ese tipo— dicho eso la chica se pone a correr doblando en la siguiente esquina del callejón a la izquierda y al final del mismo ve al hombre del paquete— ¡Oye tú!— de pronto una gran nube de humo aparece y de ella salen cuatro hombre con armaduras rojas— Loto Rojo...

—¡Detengan al avatar! — grita uno de los sujetos iniciando el ataque, Korra no se deja intimidar y comienza a atacar con todas sus fuerzas a uno de los guerreros lanzando puñetazos y luego tomándolo del brazo lo lanza pesadamente al suelo; uno de los guerreros ataca a Korra, por la espalda lanzándola contra la pared, pero ella crea un látigo de agua con el que toma por la pierna al tipo y lo avienta contra la pared contraria.

—¡Por un nuevo mañana! — uno de los guerreros combate a Korra mano a mano, pero ella contesta golpeando al sujeto en el pecho dejándolo expuesto y de inmediato recibe tres impactos de tres masas de agua y luego el impacto de una gran bola de agua que lo manda contra un muro totalmente inconsciente.

—¡No dejare que dañen a la gente de esta ciudad! — Korra se lanza y comienza a pelear puño a puo contra el último de los guerreros, de vez en cuando manda bolas de agua contra él, pero el guerrero de armadura roja las esquiva, Korra ve que eso no sirve y entonces nota lo mojado que quedo el suelo y con un movimiento de sus brazos convierte en hielo en agua haciéndolo resbaladizo.

—¡Wow! ¡¿Que?!— el hombre resbala en la capa de hielo que creo Korra, pero ella lo aprovecha y deslizándose lo golpea con todas sus fuerzas con su rodilla tirándolo al suelo.

—Estos ya tienen lo suyo ahora debo atrapar al del paquete— Korra reanuda su marcha, pero antes de llegar a la próxima esquina se detiene al escuchar un ruido extraño como de motores— ¿Qué es ruido?— de pronto Korra ve al cielo y ve algo volando de un techo a otro— ¿Pero qué demonios es eso?— el objeto pareciera ser un ser humano volando con alguna especie de equipo de vuelo, pero tan rápido como aparece este desaparece dejando a Korra preguntándose qué era eso que paso— _Jamás había visto algo como eso...¡El tipo del paquete! Debo alcanzarlo_ — Korra sigue y al doblar en la siguiente esquina a su izquierda, ve al miembro del Loto Rojo con el paquete sospechoso escapando por otro corredor del callejón— Por allá va— pero una vez más de la nada surge una nube de humo con un grupo de enemigos listos para atacar.

—¡No se dejen someter! ¡Esto es por un mundo nuevo! — grita uno de los hombres de armadura roja.

—No tengo tiempo para lidiar con ustedes, me los quitare de encima de una vez— Korra se coloca en posición y cierra los ojos mientras el grupo de seis enemigos se aproxima, ella comienza a acumular una gran cantidad de agua del aire detras de ella.

—¿¡Que está haciendo!?— Korra hace mover al agua como una gran ola.

—¡Cuidado! — Korra abre los ojos y lanza la gran ola de agua directo a los seguidores del Loto Rojo, estos son barridos por ella y luego alzados en un torbellino que los mueve en círculos, Korra luego mueve sus brazos a los lados y deshace el torbellino dejándolos caer ya fuera de combate.

—Eso se merecen por atacar a esos oficiales— Korra camina por entre la pila de cuerpos inertes y humedos hasta llegar a la siguiente esquina que la lleva a la salida del callejón y su entrada a la avenida— Si no alcanzo lo podría perder— Korra se apresura a salir, pero de pronto un gran muro de fuego se yergue delante de ella deteniéndola— ¡Woaw, cielos!— el fuego le impide a Korra seguir con la persecución— ¿De dónde vino eso?— Korra entonces siente como su reloj rastreador vibra lo que indica la presencia de un fragmento— ¡Quien quiera que seas muéstrate!— pero nadie contesta— ¡Se que estás ahí no te puedes ocultar de mí!— entonces se escucha de nuevo el sonido como de turbinas y Korra voltea y mira para arriba, entonces ve como una figura aparece desde detrás de un edificio volando ágil y rápidamente y tras volar de lado a otro aterriza en una cornisa, Korra queda impactada con lo que ve, a un hombre con alas de metal impulsada con turbinas— ¿¡Pero que rayos!?— la chica no puede creer lo que ven sus ojos, además de las alas a Korra le llaman la atención la ropa y los equipos que carga el extraño personaje incluyendo una máscara de gas decorada para parecer la cara de un dragón, sin bajar la guardia Korra se dirige a él— ¿¡Quién demonios eres tú!?— la figura solo se le queda mirando— ¡Oye! ¿¡Vas a contestarme o que!?

—¿Quién soy? Preguntas... Yo soy el emisario de las llamas, el mensajero del fuego y mi mensaje va hacer escuchado.

—¿Y qué mensaje es ese?

—El anuncio de un nuevo inicio para esta ciudad, que iniciara con un renacer marcado por las llamas— dice el hombre de una manera profética.

—¿Dices que vas a incendiar toda la ciudad? Eso suena a una total locura.

—No, es el inicio de un nuevo mundo. Cuando las llamas consuman y purifiquen las impurezas y corrupciones de esta ciudad, un nuevo comienzo se podrá divisar en el horizonte.

—¿Y qué hay de todas las personas que podrían morir a causa de tu sueño trastornado?

—El fuego es un juez justo, solo dañara aquellos que no sean dignos de pertenecer a este nuevo amanecer o aquellos que intenten impedirlo...como tú, Avatar Korra— la chica se le queda mirando desafiante.

—Si en verdad piensas que voy a dejar que lastimes a la gente de esta ciudad estas completamente loco— ella se pone en pose de pelea— Ahora ríndete y entrégame el fragmento, no me hagas subir por ti.

—Ahhh...veo que sabes de esto— el extraño extiende en su mano el fragmento que está brillando en patrones de color naranja y amarillo— Esto lo necesito para completar mi misión.

—Pues no llegaras lejos con él, eso te lo puedo asegurar— Korra prepara una masa de agua y la lanza, pero el sujeto activando sus "alas" comienza a volar, luego comienza a reírse como un loco.

—¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja...! Puedes intentarlo, pero el cambio es inevitable. Pronto esta ciudad renacerá te guste o no— el sujeto empieza a volar por el lugar— ¡Esto ya ha comenzado y no me detendré hasta que el fuego consuma esta ciudad por completo hasta hacerse cenizas! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja...!— el lunático sale volando directo contra Korra y esta se aparta del camino para no ser golpeada— Luego de esta noche el mundo entero solo recordara esta ciudad como un mar en llamas y a mí como aquel que la purifico… ¡El Dragón del Oeste! — el hombre se aleja volando por entre los tejados.

—¿De dónde rayos saca el Loto Rojo a esta gente?— Korra se usa agua control y sofoca las llamas que le obstruyen el camino pudiendo continuar ingresando a la avenida llena de luces de la calles y unos cuantos autos estacionados, aparte de raíces espirituales que se extienden por el suelo y los costados de los edificios— ¿Dónde se habrá metido?— dice ella hablando del hombre volador, el Dragón del Oeste, pero en su lugar lo que ve es al miembro del Loto Rojo que perseguía el cual está colocando algo debajo de un satomobil estacionado— ¡Oye tú!— el sujeto voltea y se va corriendo— Oh no, escaparas— Korra lo persigue, pero al momento de pasar por el satomobil este estalla en pedazos en una fuerte explosión— ¡AAAAHHHH...!— la chica recibe el impacto de la explosión y es derribada al suelo sin ningún rasguño, pero muy mareada— Ah...ah...— Korra siente que va perder el conocimiento en cualquier momento.

—¡Korra vamos, levántate! — le dice una voz misteriosa, Korra abre los ojos de a poco y ve a Jinora en su forma astral comunicándose con ella.

—¿Jinora?

—Menos mal, gracias a los espíritus que estas bien— dice aliviada la maestra aire— Sentí que estabas en serio peligro y vine a ver qué pasaba— dice viendo a su alrededor el desastre que provoco la bomba— ¿Qué paso aquí?

—El Loto Rojo está atacando de nuevo. Ahora planean destruir cuanto puedan de la ciudad usando bombas— dice Korra poniéndose de pie.

—Escuchamos las explosiones desde el templo— dice la maestra aire preocupada— Pero esto que hacen, es virtualmente opuesto a lo que intentaron antes.

—Supongo que como el sigilo no les sirvió cambiaron radicalmente la táctica, y supongo que él tiene que ver con eso.

—¿Él?

—El lunático que los dirige, un bombardero con un equipo de vuelo.

—¿Un equipo de vuelo? ¿Cómo los planeadores?

—No, es algo que nunca he visto antes, era mecánico, con hélices, era como si tuviera un avión pegado a la espalda— Korra se pone de píe.

—Eso suena muy difícil de creer, pero bueno no sería la primera vez que algo que parece imposible ocurra.

—Yo tampoco lo creí al principio, pero es cierto— Korra ve el satomobil en llamas y juntando agua del aire apaga las llamas— Este loco se cree el enviado del fuego o no sé qué, se hace llamar el Dragón del Oeste, él junto con el Loto Rojo van a destruir todo a su paso y no les importa quien se atraviese, no se los voy a permitir.

—¿Y qué harás? Esto es mucho más serio que antes.

—Lo sé y no podre sola con esto, por eso necesito que le informes a Lin de lo que pasa y que despliegue tantas unidades de la policía del metal como pueda; si no, mucha gente inocente morirá.

—De inmediato Korra, pero... ¿Qué harás tú? ¿Como lidiaras con estos tipos y sus bombas?

—Tendré que averiguarlo por mi cuenta, ahora ve Jinora— la maestra aire se desvanece y deja sola Korra quien avanza por la avenida.

A pesar de la hora las calles de esa parte de la ciudad están bastante solitarias, sin dudas por el toque de queda impuesto por las autoridades por seguridad, pero además no se ven vehículos circulando, aunque la razón era otra y es que más adelante donde la avenida se bifurca en dos hay un grupo de vehículos en llamas que obstruyen el paso, eso llama la atención de Korra. De repente y de la nada en medio de varias nubes de humo aparecen varios guerreros del Loto Rojo, tendiéndole a Korra una emboscada.

—¡Allí! ¡Es el avatar! — ordena uno de los guerreros que porta un par de sables como armas.

—¿Me quieren? ¡Aquí estoy! — uno de los guerreros ataca lanzando puñetazos contra Korra, ella los bloquea, pero en eso otros dos guerreros del loto comienzan a rodearla para atacar. Korra bloquea un ataque del primer guerrero y sujetándolo del brazo lo deja expuesto y de una patada lo manda contra un vehículo estacionado; los otros dos están a punto de atacar a Korra al mismo tiempo, pero ella bloquea sus ataques y comienza a pelear con ambos simultáneamente— Los dos son buenos peleando— les dice Korra mientras se defiende de los ataques enemigos— Pero yo lucho por una causa real— Korra usa el agua control para sujetar por el brazo a uno de los guerreros para después mandarlo contra una pared, luego detiene el golpe del otro guerrero y dándole un fuerte golpe en el pecho y después un patada lo tira al suelo— Ahora tu sigues— dice Korra dirigiéndose al guerrero que porta los sables.

—Tu...¡Estas muerta!— el de los sables blande sus armas contra ella, Korra esquiva una y otra vez retrocediendo, hasta quedar arrinconada por un coche— ¡Es tu fin...!— el guerrero salta para dar un corte transversal con sus espadas, pero Korra se aparta y deja que estas se claven en el vehículo— ¿Qué?— el guerrero trata desesperadamente de sacar sus armas del coche, pero al momento de sacar una es golpeado en el rostro por Korra dejando la otra espada clavada en el coche.

—¿Ahora que harás sin tu juguete?

—¡Acabar contigo! — Korra esquiva los movimientos de la espada y luego de que el guerrero haga un movimiento horizontal con esta, ella le mete un golpe en el pecho y luego usa el látigo de agua para golpear al guerrero del loto.

—No me importa lo que planeen, ustedes... ¡Van a caer!— Korra manda a volar al guerrero con un gran flujo de agua y cuando este cae, ella lo golpea con una masa de agua mandándolo contra un coche completamente empapado y derrotado— Disfruten su estadía en prisión— con los matones del loto derrotados Korra podía seguir, pero en eso ve en el suelo un pedazo de papel— ¿Ummm...que eso?— ella va y lo toma— Creo que se le cayó a uno de esos tipos del Loto Rojo— ella lo abre y ve que es un mapa— ¿Un mapa? Para que tendrían...espera, es un mapa de esta parte de la ciudad— dice ella dándose cuenta de lo que muestra el mapa, pero algo más llama la atención del avatar— ¿Qué serán esas equis rojas?— ella nota la presencia de tres equis rojas en el mapa señalizando localizaciones especificas— Ummm... que querrán decir, bueno hay solo una forma de averiguarlo— Korra se aproxima a una de las locaciones marcadas en el mapa, que queda frente a una tienda cerrada, pero no nota nada extraño— Normal hasta el momento— entonces con su pie Korra pisa la tapa de una alcantarilla que está mal cerrada— Ummm...esta alcantarilla, no debería de estar abierta, parece que fue...forzada— guiada por su intuición, ella abre la tapa y aparte del mal olor que despide de su interior, Korra nota algo más alarmante— ¡Por todos los espíritus es una bomba!— un paquete con explosivos estaba puesto en la canaleta de la alcantarilla— se pregunta Korra en su cabeza—Si explota destruirá todo— ella saca el paquete explosivo y lo coloca con cuidado en la calle— ¿Y ahora que hago con esto?— Korra no lo sabe, pero le quedan solo un par de minutos antes de que la bomba estalle— Si tuviera mi tierra control la enterraría tan profundo como pueda, o si pudiera la mandaría lejos por los aires y luego la destruiría con fuego control…¡Ah! Pero no puedo hacer nada de eso— la situación no luce nada bien— Entonces tendré que usar lo que tenga a la mano— Korra manipula el agua del aire alrededor del explosivo y luego la encierra en una masa de agua— Espero que funcione— a Korra le suda la frente mientras manipula la masa de agua, luego con un movimiento de sus muñecas convierte el agua en hielo encerrando el explosivo en un compacto bloque de hielo luego el bloque cae al suelo y Korra solo espera que nada pase y nada pasa ya que el dispositivo al estar congelado no funciona— Bien eso deberá de bastar espero… pero aún no he terminado— ella vuelve a sacar el mapa y ve que quedan dos marcas más por revisar— Estas marcas son bombas que esos enajenados pusieron por todas partes, debo de encontrarlas antes de que sea tarde— ella se aproxima aún grupo de satomobiles estacionados— Bien me parece que ya se dónde está— ella ve debajo de uno de los autos estacionados y ve un paquete puesto en la parte inferior— ¡Te tengo!— ella se estira y lo toma— Bien ahora...— ella deposita el paquete suavemente en el suelo y al igual que antes lo sumerge en una masa de agua para después congelarla— Van dos queda una— Korra ve nuevamente el mapa para hallar la locación de la última bomba— Debe estar por aquí cerca— Korra pasa por encima de una raíz espiritual mientras ve el mapa, ella mira los edificios y los locales, ve debajo de los satomobiles pero no la encuentra y solo le queda menos de un minuto para hacerlo— ¡Donde esta!— dice golpeando un satomobil y provocando que este active su alarma— ¡Cállate!— ella está por golpearlo otra vez, pero ve reflejado en el vidrio algo que está en la parte alta de la raíz espiritual— ¡Allí esta!— el avatar se dirige rápido a la raíz, la cual se enrosca por el costado de un edificio de unos dos pisos, al estar frente a la raíz ve la bomba la cual no le falta nada para estallar— Bien...concéntrate— Korra crea una masa de agua y luego apunta al dispositivo explosivo.

—¡Korra traigo noticias de Lin! — en ese momento aparece Jinora en su fase astral.

—En un segundo...— Korra dispara un chorro de agua con el que desprende el dispositivo de la raíz y cuando este cae al suelo Korra lo ataja con una masa de agua, todo con tan solo diez segundos para la detonación luego de eso el avatar congela la bomba mal funcionando su mecanismo interno— Ufff...esa era la última.

—¡Cielos! ¿Esa era una bomba? — pregunta Jinora impresionada viendo la raíz— ¿Acaso se volvieron locos? De haber volado esa bomba la energía espiritual de la raíz hubiera destruido casi todo este sector de la ciudad.

—Estoy segura de que con eso contaban Jinora— Korra junta la bomba que recién congeló con las demás y las pone después todas dentro de un cubo de basura que después congela— Ahí estarán bien frías hasta que llegue la policía.

—Que esta gente esté dispuesta a hacerle daño a gente inocente, me enferma— dice Jinora molesta— Qué bueno que pudiste encargarte de esas bombas por tu cuenta Korra antes de que lastimaran a alguien

—Si, pero algo me dice...— Korra arruga el mapa y lo arroja lejos— ...que habrá más de donde vinieron— Korra se gira hacia Jinora— ¿Y qué dijo Lin?

—Ah sí, lo que venía a decirte... era que Lin recibió a los oficiales heridos que enviaste a la estación en la espalda de Naga, y luego de que le contara lo que ocurre con las bombas y el Loto Rojo; de inmediato Lin ordeno un despliegue de varias unidades a los puntos más vulnerables de la ciudad, por cielo y tierra.

—Bien eso es perfecto y... ¿Sabes algo de Asami?

—Descuida Korra, ella está analizando todo lo posible sobre esas máquinas toxicas, ella cree que posiblemente rastreando el origen de estas podamos...— Jinora nota que Korra está cabizbaja— ¿Korra?

—¡Si eso es...Fantástico! Que ella pueda ayudarnos— Korra disimula bien, pero Jinora sabe que está preocupada por Asami.

—Korra descuida, ella está a salvo, además ya sabes que ella y tú no pueden estar lejos del peligro, aunque eso signifique algún riesgo.

—Lo sé...— dice Korra notablemente preocupada.

—Descuida Korra ya verás que... pero ¿¡Qué es eso!?— Jinora mira con una cara de asombro algo que vuela a velozmente a la distancia— Korra eso es...

—Es él…el Dragón del Oeste— Korra ve como el terrorista incendiario aterriza en una cornisa, ella corre a su encuentro, mientras que Jinora se hace invisible, el terrorista siente que algo se aproxima y ve como el avatar viene corriendo.

—Vaya...me sorprendes avatar Korra dime ¿Realmente estas dispuesta a combatir algo que es inevitable?

—Te combatiré a ti y a todo aquel que venga a meterse con esta ciudad.

—Pues pronto descubrirás que es una batalla perdida— el hombre enciende un poco de fuego en su mano— A esta ciudad le queda poco tiempo, pronto no quedara nada de ella— luego de apagar el fuego Dragón del Oeste se pone a volar— Mis hombres pusieron bombas por toda esta ciudad ¡Para mañana todo será escombros!

—Le puse fin a tus bombas antes y lo haré de nuevo.

—Suenas tan segura... y esa cara— dice viendo la cara de odio de Korra— Tan bella y perfecta, es una lástima que tenga que derretirla ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja...!

—Escúchame lunático ni tu ni tus bombas tendrán éxito mientras yo...— de pronto se escuchan unas fuertes explosiones desde la calle de abajo— ¿¡Qué!?— dos grandes columnas de humo negro se levantan en el aire.

—Creo que tienes trabajo por hacer avatar— Korra se olvida del incendiario y va corriendo tan rápido como puede a la calle de abajo y luego dobla a su derecha pudiendo ver a un grupo de gente en pánico y gritando, Dragón del Oeste en cambio se va volando por encima de los edificios.

En la calle donde ocurrieron las explosiones todo es un caos, con una tienda y un edificio de apartamento de tres pisos siendo consumidos por las llamas, gente gritando angustiada y tapándose la boca para no inhalar el humo negro que emerge de ellos, Korra se abre paso entre la multitud y llega hasta el local en llamas.

—Por todos los espíritus, había más bombas por acá… y yo no las vi— Korra se frustra por no haber podido impedir las explosiones— No impota...ahora debo concentrarme en apagar este incendio antes de que se salga de control, necesito una gran cantidad de agua— Korra busca por todos lados hasta que ve un hidrante en la calle— Perfecto eso servirá— Korra se acerca al hidrante y usando agua control provoca que el agua salga de golpe del suelo— Bien hora de apagar ese incendio— Korra redirige el agua hacia el local en llamas, como si fuera una gran inundación el agua entra de golpe sofocando poco a poco las llamas— Vamos solo un poco más...— la gente en la calle ve como Korra intenta controlar el incendio, finalmente las llamas son controladas y apagadas— Bien listo este incendio ya está controlado— luego ella fija su atención en el edificio en llamas el cual ya se está saliéndose de control— Oh, no...— ella corre y ve a la gente afuera tapándose la boca para no inhalar el humo— ¿Queda alguien adentro?— pregunta a un hombre que ayuda a una mujer y a sus hijos a alejarse del humo y el fuego.

—Avatar korra...no lo sé... ¡Cof, Cof!... todo fue tan repentino... ¡Cof, Cof! — el hombre tose por el humo en sus pulmones— Pero creo que si...

—¿¡Alguien ha visto a mi hija!?— grita una mujer angustiada— ¿¡Mi hija la han visto!?— la mujer se pone cada vez más histérica.

—¡Mama!— en eso se escucha una voz infantil pidiendo ayuda.

—¡Allí! — dice un hombre apuntando con su dedo, entonces todos ven a una niña en la azotea del edificio.

—¡Mi hija! — la mujer corre hacia el edificio, pero es detenida por dos personas— ¡Suéltenme, mi hija está allí arriba!— la niña tose por el humo.

—¡No! ¡Es muy peligroso! — le dice una mujer.

—No hay forma de ingresar adentro— Korra quien ve y escucha todo ve el edificio en llamas y se le ocurre una idea.

—No es necesario entrar— todos ven llegar a Korra.

—¡Avatar Korra! — la mujer se le acerca a Korra y la toma de la mano— ¡Por favor salva a mi hija!

—No se preocupe, no dejare que nada le pase a su hija— Korra se coloca frente al edificio en llamas y ve como este arde casi por completo, luego de pensar se vuelve hacia la multitud— ¡Escuchen! ¡Esa niña solo se salvará si apagamos esas llamas! ¿¡Quienes de aquí son maestros agua!?— todos los presentes se miran en eso un hombre da un paso al frente.

—Yo soy maestro agua— luego surge otro.

—Y yo.

—Yo también— dice un tercero y todos se colocan alrededor de Korra.

—Debemos controlar las llamas antes de que se salga de control— Korra le da la espalda y luego empieza a acumular una gran cantidad de agua— ¡Todos hagan lo que yo! — Korra manda el agua a una de las ventanas.

—¡Si! — los tres maestros agua hacen lo mismo y envían el agua a las ventanas del edificio para controlar las llamas. Todos ven como los maestros agua de a poco comienzan a controlar el incendio.

—¡Vamos...todos juntos! — Korra crea un segundo flujo de agua y lo manda hacia otra ventana— de esa forma el fuego es sofocado y el incendio se apaga, con el fuego controlado el humo empieza a dispersarse.

—El fuego se apagó avatar Korra ¿Ahora qué? — pregunta uno de los maestros agua.

—Ahora a reunir a esta familia— Korra crea una tromba de agua a su alrededor y con ella sube a la azotea del edificio— Hola pequeña ¿Vamos con tu mamá? — la pequeña sonríe y abraza a Korra, luego ambas bajan en la tromba de agua— ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Yuri.

—Yuri, lindo nombre— luego de llegar al suelo Korra reúne a la pequeña niña con su madre.

—Gracias avatar Korra— dice entre lágrimas.

—No hay problema— Korra ve el edificio en llamas y luego ve a la familia reunida— Lo importante es que están juntas— en ese momento la gente empieza a gritar y alejarse corriendo, Korra ve que pasa y ve a un grupo de cuatro guerreros del Loto Rojo acercándose.

—Ustedes busquen refugio, yo me encargo de ellos— la mujer y su hija se retiran del lugar mientras que Korra se coloca en medio de la calle lista para enfrentar a los guerreros del loto, ella los mira con furia— ¿Ustedes hicieron esto? — los guerreros solo la miran— ¡Contesten! ¡¿Ustedes hicieron esto?!— los guerreros se ponen en pose de combate— Ustedes...¡Ahhh...!— Korra se lanza contra los guerreros lanzándoles chorros de agua.

—¡Muévanse! — dice uno de los guerreros y entonces todos corren por las calles llenas de agua aproximándose a Korra para atacar, pero el avatar manda más chorros de agua y logra derribar a uno de los guerreros— ¡Vamos ataquen! — otro de los guerreros salta desde un satomobil y estando en el aire lanza una patada voladora Korra retrocede evitando así el golpe y luego comienza a luchar mano a mano con el guerrero.

—No dejare...que lastimen... a esta gente— Korra crea un látigo de agua que ocupa todo su brazo izquierdo y con él empieza golpear al guerrero, este intenta defenderse, pero es en vano, entonces Korra lo sujeta con el látigo, mientras eso sucede uno de los guerreros ve a la multitud y se les aproxima— ¡Oh no, no lo harás!— Korra crea un segundo látigo de agua y con el atrapa al guerrero antes de que llegara con los civiles luego los alza a los dos frente a ella.

—¡Suéltanos! — grita uno de ellos.

—Con gusto— Korra los estrella el uno contra el otro y luego los azota contra el suelo— ¿Quién sigue?— el último guerrero en pie carga contra ella y al estar frente a ella comienza a lanza patadas y puñetazos, el avatar esquiva los ataques y luego contesta lanzando chorros de agua contra el guerrero para finalizar dándole con una potente masa de agua con el que manda al guerrero por los aires y contra un satomobil estacionado— Listo eso se merecen— Korra entonces se vuelve hacia la gente— ¿Están todos bien?

—¡Avatar Korra cuidado atrás! —Korra se da la vuelta y de inmediato ve una gran roca acercándosele a gran velocidad.

—¡Wow! — ella se aparta rodando por el suelo esquivando el gran cuerpo de roca y cuando alza la vista ve a un hombre más o menos fornido con ropas verde manipulando unas rocas con la mano, un maestro tierra.

—Te metiste en un lugar al que no debías avatar— el hombre se coloca en pose de pelea levantando los puños, Korra se pone de pie y lo encara.

—Eres de la Triple Amenaza supongo— ella se pone en su pose de pelea— ¿Cómo es posible que estén ayudando al Loto Rojo? ¿Qué cosa les ofrecieron a cambio de que ustedes hicieran el trabajo sucio por ellos?

—Riquezas y poder avatar, eso es más que suficiente— el maestro tierra levanta una roca del suelo y luego la patea hacia Korra, ella contesta creando un muro de hielo tan sólido que detiene el proyectil, luego Korra contesta enviando chorros de agua contra su oponente quien crea un muro de roca para protegerse para después mandarlo contra la chica.

—Si en verdad creen que el Loto Rojo cumplirá con su palabra…— Korra evita el impacto del muro y luego envía varios ataques de agua que dan de lleno en el guerrero—...en verdad son unos ilusos— luego Korra usa el agua del suelo para desplazarse a gran velocidad y atacar rápidamente al maestro tierra con varios chorros de agua, luego lo sujeta por el pie usando su látigo y lo hace caer al suelo de cara— Perdón… ¿Te dolió?

—¡Eres una…! — el maestro tierra manda una lluvia de rocas, que Korra logra evadir ágilmente gracias al suelo mojado, luego ataca disparando más agua desequilibrando al criminal y finalmente se desliza hacia él golpeándolo fuertemente con otro chorro de agua que lo manda contra la pared de un edificio— Owww...— el criminal se desmaya en ese momento.

—¿De qué te sirven tu fortuna y poder ahora? — tras derrotar a los miembros del Loto Rojo y el maestro tierra de la Triple Amenaza estos son retenidos con unas cuerdas y luego amarrados a un poste de luz— ¿Seguro que podrán con ellos?

—Puedes ir tranquila, avatar Korra. Estos criminales no irán a ninguna parte hasta que lleguen la policía del metal— dice uno de los maestros agua que ayudaron a Korra a controlar el incendio.

—De eso no me cabe la menor duda— Korra decide seguir su camino, pero entonces alguien la sujeta por la mano, es la niña que había salvado antes.

—Gracias avatar Korra— la niña entonces la abraza, Korra solo le sonríe y pasa su mano por la cabeza de la niña, luego de eso el avatar sigue su camino calle abajo.

— _Muy bien al menos toda esa gente está a salvo, de solo pensar en lo que podría haber pasado...—_ ella aprieta el puño con fuerza _—…todo esto que hacen no pienso perdonárselos_ — Korra pasa por encima de una raíz espiritual y se acerca a una zona de la ciudad que está siendo reconstruida, en el lugar se ve varios andamios hechos de bambú y madera, en uno de ellos un figura observa a Korra acercarse y esta saca algo de su bolsillo— Es increíble que la ciudad comience a recuperarse luego del último desastre y ahora estos tipos...— de pronto Korra es tomada por sorpresa por una boleadora que la atrapa— ¡¿Qué?! —las cuerdas la tienen fuertemente sujetada de los brazos y el torso, ella intenta liberarse usando todas su fuerzas— ¡Vamos...! — finalmente logra liberarse rompiendo las cuerdas que la retenían— Ahh...¿Qué demonios? — ella se fija en las cuerdas de la boleadora— ¿¡Y esto de donde vino!?— la chica ve a su alrededor y observa algo en uno de los andamios— ¿Allí hay alguien? — de pronto la misteriosa figura se revela como un guerrero del loto quien saca otra boleadora de un bolso que carga en su cintura— Así que fuiste tu— el guerrero hace girar el arma a mucha velocidad.

—¡Esta ciudad es nuestra! — el guerrero luego la lanza, pero Korra de un salto evita ser atrapada de nuevo.

—Ese truco no servirá dos veces— de pronto Korra ve como dos nubes de humo aparecen en los andamios y de ellas ve salir a más guerreros del loto todos armados con boleadoras, las cuales ponen a girar de inmediato y luego las lanzan en dirección a Korra— Veo que les gusta complicar las cosas— ella ágilmente esquiva los proyectiles— ¡Muy bien es suficiente!— Korra acumula una gran cantidad de agua a su alrededor y con ella crea un tromba de agua con la que se eleva hasta alcanzar la misma altura de los andamios.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Cómo lo hizo!?— pregunta atónito uno de los guerreros.

—Lo hice porque yo soy el avatar y no dejare que malvivientes como ustedes lastimen a los inocentes de esta ciudad— Korra comienza a enviar ráfagas de agua a uno de los guerreros, este estando al descubierto recibe cada impacto, luego Korra crea una gran masa de agua para con la que golpea al guerrero tirándolo del andamio y cayendo pesadamente al suelo— Uno fuera.

—¡Ataquen! ¡Ataquen! — los otros dos guerreros lanzan sus boleadoras una vez más, pero Korra simplemente con hacer descender la tromba de agua las evita fácilmente, luego sube a los andamios y ahí encara a uno de los guerreros— ¡Esta aquí! — el guerrero empieza a pelear mano a mano con Korra, pero la chica lo supera rápidamente dándole un golpe en el estómago y luego una patada en el rostro tirando al suelo unos metros más abajo.

—Tu eres el que sigue— dice viendo al último de los guerreros, este entrando en pánico trata de tomar otra boleadora de su bolsillo, pero apenas toma la boleadora, Korra le manda varias ráfagas de agua que impactan fuertemente en el guerrero del loto, por último ella crea una gran esfera de agua y mandándosela consigue tirar del andamio al guerrero húmedo— ¿En verdad pensaron que con esas cosas iban a detenerme?...¡WOW!— en ese momento una bola de fuego pasa por al lado del avatar, y al girarse ve que otra se viene en su dirección, ella la detiene creando un escudo de agua— ¿¡Y ahora eso de donde vino!?— al mirar hacia abajo Korra ve a un hombre de contextura media y vestido con ropas negras y rojas manipulando fuego en su mano, un maestro fuego perteneciente a la Triple Amenaza.

—¿Y qué te parece enfrentarte a alguien como yo? — el maestro fuego manda otra bola de fuego, Korra entonces desciende al suelo y se coloca de inmediato en pose de pelea.

—Eso ya es algo más desafiante— el maestro fuego hace un giro en el aire y con sus piernas envía una potente llamarada, mientras que Korra hace una media vuelta y manda una ola de agua haciendo que los dos ataques se contrarresten entre sí luego ambos se dirigen a su encuentro y comienzan a pelear mano a mano mientras que se lanzan sus ataques de control, el maestro fuego hace una combinación de golpes y patadas de artes marciales combinadas con fuego mientras que Korra lanza puños y ataques de agua, luego ambos toman distancia el uno del otro.

—Esto te enseñara a no meterte en nuestros asuntos— el maestro fuego manda una gran bola de fuego hacia Korra, ella junta toda el agua que puede y forma un gran muro de hielo que recibe el impacto derritiéndose.

—Si sus asuntos involucran dañar y destruir esta ciudad, por supuesto que me involucraré— la chica comienza a disparar varios chorros de agua uno tras otro hacia su enemigo, este los bloquea usando su fuego.

—Tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso— Korra solo sonríe y moviendo sus manos grácilmente sopla un vapor helado de su boca haciendo que el piso mojado se congele eso hace el piso alrededor del maestro fuego más resbaladizo— Esto no me asusta con mi fuego derretiré este hielo.

—Si, quizás, pero no antes que de esto— Korra manda más chorros de agua hacia el maestro fuego, este los trata de bloquear como antes, pero debido a que el suelo estaba congelado pierde estabilidad fácilmente haciendo mucho más fácil que reciba los impactos de los ataques de agua de Korra— Hora de que las cosas se enfríen un poco mas— Korra se desplaza por el hielo como toda una patinadora y manda más chorros de agua contra el criminal de la Triple Amenaza.

—¡Ah! ¡Tu...no...vas a.…derrotarme! — el maestro fuego manda más bolas de fuego mientras trata de mantenerse en pie sobre el piso de hielo.

—Oh, Yo creo que...— Korra usa el agua para impulsarse hacia arriba y luego desde ahí manda una gran masa de agua hacia el maestro fuego siendo este derribado y arrastrado hasta un satomobil estacionado, luego al llegar al suelo el avatar vuelve a soplar congelando el agua alrededor del inconsciente criminal contra el vehículo— Listo con eso te quedaras quieto hasta que vengan por ti los maestro metal— Korra sigue bajando por la calle hasta llegar a una intersección de doble sentido, pero esta se halla bloqueada de un lado debido a que hay un grupo de satomobiles en llamas bloqueando el paso— Ummm... esto me da mala espina— Korra camina por el único camino libre llegando a una zona con más andamios de madera y unos pocos vehículos estacionados— Algo me dice que voy directo a una...— de pronto varias nubes de humos surgen de la nada, tanto en los andamios como en la calle principal—...¡Emboscada!— de las nubes de humo surgen tres guerreros del loto armados con boleadoras y uno armado con un par de sables.

—¡Todos ataquen! — los guerreros que están en los andamios preparan sus boleadoras para lanzar mientras que el de los sables ataca de inmediato y de frente a Korra.

—Si fuera ustedes me lo pensaría dos veces— Korra esquiva los ataques del que porta los sables para entonces responder con un fuerte chorro de agua cosa que lo hace retroceder— Los otros no tuvieron tanta suerte peleando conmigo y ustedes tampoco— el guerrero reanuda su ataque; Korra manda una bola de agua que el guerrero esquiva fácilmente, pero esa solo fue una distracción ya que el avatar usa un látigo de agua para golpearlo una y otra vez haciendo luego que caiga al suelo ya que Korra lo toma de un pie y lo hace tropezar— Así que les sugiero que se den por vencidos.

—¡Nunca! ¡Ahora!— los que están ubicados en las posiciones elevadas lanzan las boleadoras, Korra sabiendo lo que pasara si la atrapan las esquiva dando varios saltos hacia atrás y luego hacia un lado consiguiendo así evitar todos los proyectiles que vienen hacia ella, luego de inmediato ella responde con varios chorros de agua dirigidos hacia uno de los guerreros del loto en uno de los andamios, este al estar al descubierto recibe todos los impactos de agua, y tras varios disparos el guerrero luce cansado, pero antes de poder acabarlo Korra es atacada una vez más por el guerrero de los sables quien lanza varias estocadas contra el avatar.

—No peleas nada mal…— ella esquiva un ataque lateral del guerrero inclinándose hacia atrás— Pero veamos como lidas con esto— ella entonces manda un fuerte chorro de agua en dirección a él, este recibe el golpe de lleno quedando aturdido.

—¿¡Donde esta!? — dice el confundido hombre, entonces Korra invoca una gran cantidad de agua del aire y con ella golpea al guerrero siendo barrido este por el agua hasta acabar boca bajo e inmóvil.

—Con eso tienes, ahora me encargare del resto— pero Korra ni bien derroto al guerrero recibe el impacto de una de las boleadoras atrapándola— ¿¡Qué!? ¡No! —Korra intenta liberarse, pero le es difícil.

—No puede moverse— dice uno de los guerreros del loto.

—Esta indefensa, es nuestra oportunidad— dice otro de los guerreros, pero Korra aún no se siente acabada, ella empieza hacer fuerza con sus brazos y poco a poco las amarras se rompen — ¿Eh? — los guerreros ven como Korra se empieza a levantar.

—¡Argghh...!— el avatar rompe sus amarras dejando a todos atónitos.

—¿¡Que!? ¿¡Cómo lo hizo!?— de inmediato ella crea una gran tromba marina y se eleva por los aires— ¡Cuidado— Korra manda un potente chorro de agua a uno de los guerreros, este recibe el impacto y termina golpeado contra la pared de un muro; luego Korra manda varias esferas de agua contra otro de los guerreros, este estando al descubierto recibe el impacto de todas y cada una de las esferas siendo derribado después por una muy grande; por último Korra crea un látigo de agua y lo usa, no para golpear al guerrero sino el andamio en el que están haciendo que este caiga al suelo, junto con todos los guerreros.

Korra desciende al suelo y ve seria a los guerreros caídos— ¡Ustedes nunca van a poder contenerme tontos! — de pronto por la espalda de Korra algo se aproxima ágilmente, ese algo da un salto sobre un vehículo, el avatar reacciona dándose la vuelta, pero ella es tomada por sorpresa, viendo como una hoja de metal desciende sobre ella a gran velocidad.

—¡Muere! — el guerrero de los sables ataca a Korra con su arma; ella se aparta pero no lo suficientemente rápido resultando en un corte más o menos profundo en su brazo izquierdo, un poco más abajo del reloj rastreador.

—¡Arrggh...!— Korra cae al suelo de espaldas sujetándose el brazo que de inmediato comienza a sangrar, el guerrero limpiando el filo de la hoja se aproxima a la chica— ¡Aléjate...! — Korra manda un ataque de agua, pero no surte efecto ya que con su brazo herido no podía ejecutar bien sus ataques de agua.

—Ja, ja, ja... parece que después de todo eres solo una persona, como todas las demás— el hombre mueve su espada mientras se acerca vacilante— Perdiste un poco de sangre, eso no es mal para morirse— el guerrero levanta su espada por encima de su cabeza con la hoja apuntando hacia abajo— Perderla toda...eso si es para morirse— el guerrero se prepara para clavar su espada en Korra, mientras que ella siente un dolor agudo que apenas le permite pensar con claridad— Hora de que el título de avatar pase a otro.

—¡Oye tú! — el guerrero escucha una voz femenina detrás de él y al darse la vuelta ve a Jinora en su forma astral— ¡Déjala en paz!

—¡Ah! ¿¡Que!? ¿¡Un espíritu!?— el guerrero se sorprende y entra en pánico, esa distracción le da suficiente respiro a Korra para acumular fuerzas en su brazo sano comenzando a cargar una gran cantidad de agua alrededor de su brazo derecho, ella se pone de pie a pesar del dolor, en ese momento el guerrero del loto se voltea y la ve pero lo único que puede hacer es ver como una gran ola lo golpea con fuerza mandándolo contra un muro para luego caer encima del techo de un satomobil.

Luego de derrotar al guerrero Korra cae apoyándose en su rodilla y posando su mano derecha en su herida, Jinora se acerca de inmediato a ella visiblemente preocupada— ¡Por todos los espíritus Korra! ¡Descuida la ayuda viene en camino, tu solo aguanta a que...!

—No... te preocupes... Jinora— Korra comienza a acumular agua en su mano derecha y luego la posa sobre la herida en su brazo— Ohhh...— después empieza a respirar lentamente una y otra vez, hasta que de pronto el agua comienza a brillar, Jinora ve todo con una mirada de asombro, luego de unos minutos Korra retira su mano revelando que la herida sano por completo sin siquiera dejar una cicatriz, el dolor también desapareció— Listo... ya está— Korra mueve su mano lentamente para asegurarse que funciona con normalidad comprobando que en efecto es así.

—Vaya... olvidaba que conoces las técnicas de sanación Korra— respira aliviada la maestra aire.

—Si, es una fortuna— Korra no estaba del mejor humor en ese momento— Ese infeliz me tomo por sorpresa y casi acaba conmigo...— dice molesta y frustrada, la maestra aire se acerca para consolarla.

—¿Korra? ¿Estás bien?

—Gracias, Jinora en verdad— dice Korra ya con una sonrisa.

—Descuida Korra sabes que estoy para lo que necesites.

—¿Y cómo van las cosas en la ciudad?

—Bueno no del todo bien— Korra se intriga al escuchar eso.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—El Loto Rojo… están por toda Ciudad Republica— dice seria Jinora— Hay reportes de explosiones y enfrentamientos con la policía del metal por todas partes, papá no quiere que nadie salga de la isla.

—Esto no es bueno, si esto sigue así la ciudad resultara gravemente dañada— Korra ve la pila de autos en llamas y luego cierra el puño con fuerza— Pero los detendremos, todos juntos lo haremos.

—Por supuesto que si ¿eh? — en ese momento Jinora ve algo en el suelo— ¿Korra que es eso? — Korra se aproxima a lo que Jinora apunta con su mano y ve que es un pedazo de papel, ella lo toma y ve que es un mapa con tres equis rojas marcadas en él— ¿Qué significan esas marcas?

—Significan más bombas— Korra ve a su alrededor y ella ya sabe que debe hacer— Las colocaron por aquí en algún lugar, hay que hallarlas antes de que exploten.

—No te preocupes voy a ayudarte— ambas chicas ven el mapa.

—Bien la primera debe estar...— Korra ve que una de las equis está marcada donde hay un local y va hacia allá y una vez ahí Korra ve a su alrededor— ¿Dónde está?

—No esta adentro de la tienda— dice Jinora atravesando el muro.

—Entonces debe estar afuera— Korra observa la parte frontal de la tienda y entonces ve el paquete explosivo disimulado como parte del muro— ¡Allí esta! — adentro del mecanismo la bomba está ya casi lista para estallar, Korra usa el agua para tomar el paquete con mucho cuidado y una vez envuelto en una masa de agua la congela al instante— Bien esa fue la primera.

—Bien vayamos por la siguiente— dice Jinora desvaneciéndose, Korra ve el mapa una vez más y ve que la siguiente marca queda donde están varios satomobiles estacionados— Debieron colocarla debajo de uno de ellos, como lo hicieron antes— Korra se agacha y ve debajo de los vehículos, pero no halla nada— No esta.

—Debe estar en algún otro lugar— dice Jinora para luego introducirse adentro de los vehículos— Nada—Korra entonces se fija en una canaleta semi- abierta debajo de uno de los satomobiles.

— Allí debe de estar— la bomba en efecto estaba allí preparándose para explotar y generar una rección en cadena con los vehículos— Debo sacarla de allí— Korra toma por debajo al vehículo y haciendo fuerza lo levanta poco a poco hasta por fin darle la vuelta, en eso el vehículo activa su alarma— No creo que el dueño se enoje si es por salvar al mundo— Korra saca la tapa de la canelilla y ve el paquete explosivo; ella lo toma y lo deposita en el suelo para entonces usar el agua control sobre la bomba y congelarla dentro de un bloque solido a hielo— Bien van dos queda una más— Korra ve el mapa otra vez y observa que la última equis está cerca de un edificio que está siendo reconstruido.

—Ya solo queda esa Korra, vamos— Korra sigue a la flotante Jinora hasta el edificio en reconstrucción.

El edificio de unos tres pisos tiene vigas y partes al descubierto por los trabajos de reconstrucción, Korra observa por todos los posibles lugares donde pudieron haber puesto la bomba.

—No la veo… ¡Diablos el tiempo se agota!

—¡Korra por aquí! — la chica mira hacia arriba y ve hacia donde le apunta Jinora, allí pegado a una viga de metal está el paquete.

—Ya lo vi— a la bomba le faltan menos de treinta segundos para explotar— Debo bajarla de allí, y yo sé cómo— Korra prepara una masa de agua y dándole forma la vuelve una fina y delgada línea de agua— ¡Ah! — Korra dispara la línea de agua y esta logra despegar la bomba de donde está comenzando a caer al suelo a gran velocidad.

—¡Cuidado Korra! — pero el avatar esta lista con una esfera de agua logrando atajar el explosivo y congelándolo al instante— Ufff...eso estuvo cerca, buen trabajo Korra impediste que estallaran esas bombas.

—Gracias a ti— dice el avatar ahora ya de buen humor, pero la celebración es interrumpida por el sonido del reloj rastreador en la muñeca de Korra, ella ve en él que el fragmento de la Roca del Orden y el Caos está cerca

—¿Korra que pasa?

—Problemas— de pronto una potente llamarada destruye uno de los vehículos y así el siguiente y el siguiente— ¡Rayos! — Korra retrocede para protegerse de las explosiones así como de los escombros que vuelan, cuando las explosiones se detienen dejando solo un gran incendio Korra ve con la visión algo borrosa algo que se mueve por el aire.

—¿Korra estas bien? — pregunta Jinora angustiada.

—Si, estoy bien— luego ambas ven al objeto que se mueve en el aire y que fue el responsable de las explosiones— Dragón del Oeste.

—¡¿Que ocurre avatar?! ¿No soportas el calor? ¡JA, JA, JA, JA...!— ríe el villano maniáticamente— ¡Entonces no creo que sobrevivas la noche!— el incendiario se va volando calle a abajo.

—¡Oh no, ni creas que te escaparas! — Korra molesta va tras él.

—¡Korra espera! — pero el avatar no escucha y va tras el terrorista incendiario antes de que pueda lastimar a más gente.

El Dragón del Oeste finalmente aterriza en la cornisa de un edificio ya al final de una calle en forma de T, Korra llega poco después y mira desde abajo al terrorista.

—Debo admitirlo avatar Korra eres más tenaz de lo que hubiera imaginado— Korra solo lo mira con una cara de odio y desprecio— Verte intentar impedir inútilmente que reduzca esta ciudad a cenizas es muy entretenido ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja...!— la chica se harte de las burlas del villano.

—Hablas mucho para alguien que teme enfrentarme a la cara, vamos ¿Porque no bajas y me dices todo eso de frente?

—Aún no avatar, antes quiero ver que tanto sabes de historia, dime… ¿Sabes de donde vine mi nombre Dragón del Oeste? — Korra se siente algo confundida del porqué de la pregunta — ¿Lo sabes o no?

—Si lo sé, ese es el apodo que recibió el general Iroh en la gran guerra de los cien años.

—¡Correcto! — dice eufórico el terrorista— Él era mi héroe cuando niño, cuando leí sobre las hazañas que logro y que casi conquisto la ciudad capital del reino tierra, Ba Sing Se…esas cosas las tengo frescas en mi mente.

—¿Y decidiste tomar su nombre?

—Así es, el mundo lo conoció como aquel que casi hizo cenizas la capital de Ba Sing Se, ahora el mundo me recordara por ser el que logro reducir esta ciudad a cenizas, y usando el apodo del gran general Iroh, me asegurare de que el mundo y la historia me recordara— Korra respira profundo y luego exhala.

—Tal parece que tu eres el que no sabe de historia— el terrorista se le queda viendo a la chica.

—¿Qué dices?

—Si lo supieras, sabrías que ese apodo nunca fue del agrado de Iroh, y nunca quiso que se le conociera como el destructor de esa ciudad— explica Korra— Es más él es recordado por haber sido mas quien libero a la capital del reino tierra del control de la nación del fuego, junto con el Loto Blanco, es mas de saber que usan su memoria para estas acciones sentiría vergüenza del pobre diablo que cree que lo hace por una causa noble.

—Vaya…lo dices como si hubieses hablado con él en persona.

—Lo hice— le contesta ella.

—Ah claro, el avatar y su habilidad de hablar con los espíritus, bueno con eso concluye la clase de historia y pasamos a la parte del juicio.

—¿Ahora de que hablas? ¿Qué juicio?

—¡El juicio del fuego!— de pronto la calle se ve rodeada por grandes muros de fuego atrapando a Korra adentro.

—¡Ah! — Korra se ve abrumada por el intenso calor de las llamas.

—¡Es hora de que el fuego te reclame avatar!

—Así que así están las cosas— en medio del círculo de fuego aparecen varias nubes de humo y de ahí salen seis guerreros del Loto Rojo, tres de ellos sin armas y otros tres armados con boleadoras— Bien me encargare de ellos y luego de ti— los guerreros desarmados se lanzan al ataque, Korra los está esperando y cuando uno de ellos comienza a intercambiar golpes con ella, el avatar logra sujetarlo del brazo y luego lo hace girar veloz y violentamente arrojándolo al suelo; otro guerrero ataca con una combinación de patadas, pero Korra se logra defender deteniendo los ataques y luego contestado con una serie de golpes que manda al suelo al guerrero.

—Vamos…¡Que sienta el fuego!— grita Dragón del Oeste y de inmediato lo guerreros del loto armados con boleadoras lanzan sus proyectiles contra Korra, ella los esquiva haciéndose a un lado en el momento justo.

—Tendrán que hacer algo mejor que eso— Korra se aproxima corriendo a uno de los guerreros y le mete una patada en el pecho derribándolo en el acto, luego se acerca a otro deteniendo un puñetazo que viene hacia ella y lo avienta fuertemente contra el suelo para de inmediato meterle una patada en el estómago mandando varios metros por el suelo— ¡Sientan esto! — Korra comienza a crear varias esferas de agua y se las manda a dos de los guerreros, estos reciben literalmente una lluvia que los golpea con fuerza y los deja fuera de combate— Me parece a mí que este juicio termino— dice Korra viendo que solo quedan dos guerreros del loto en pie.

—¡Piénsatelo de nuevo! — tras decir eso en medio del círculo de fuego surge una gran nube de humo y de ella salen dos guerreros armados con sables— ¡Este incendio no lo controla nadie! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja...!

—Oh, vamos— los guerreros armados con sables de inmediato cargan contra Korra, uno de ellos lanza varios ataques blandiendo sus espadas rápidamente, Korra esquiva los ataques y al momento de ver una oportunidad contraataca golpeando el pecho de su oponente y luego dándole una patada en el rostro que lo tira al suelo mas no lo derrota ya que se vuelve a levantar— ¿Lastimar a las personas inocentes en que les ayuda a crear un mundo mejor?

—Ya te lo dije avatar, esta es una purificación, solo los dignos y fuertes de vivir en el mundo del mañana sobrevivirán a las tres olas— dice Dragón del Este.

—¿Y dime alguien como tu realmente cree en esas tonterías?— Korra le planta cara al segundo guerrero que está armado con sables lanzándoles varios ataques con el agua, pero él se protege con sus armas, entonces el guerrero lanza un ataque descendente con sus sables, Korra en el último minuto retrocede esquivando el ataque para entonces contestar con un gran flujo de agua que manda por los aires al guerrero en el instante que él cae Korra le mete una patada en la espalda mándalo de cara al suelo.

—¿Yo? Realmente no totalmente, pero lo que si me gusta es convertir cosas en cenizas ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja...! ¡Soy bueno en eso!

—Así que no crees en las creencias del Loto Rojo, entonces... ¿Cómo te involucraste con ellos? ¿Y por qué aceptaste?

—Lo hice porque él vio en mí, algo que los demás en el pasado no hicieron... ¡El verdadero espíritu de un maestro fuego!

—¿Él? ¿El espíritu de un verdadero maestro fuego? ¿Qué demonios hablas?

—¡Basta! La charla termino... ¡La hora de unirte a las llamas ha llegado! — Korra se da la vuelta y ve como un guerrero del loto empieza a atacarla lanzando puños y patadas hacia ella; Korra lo sujeta firmemente por el brazo y lo avienta hacia atrás, pero el guerrero logra aterrizar de pie y reanuda de inmediato su ataque.

—Ven, aquí estoy— Korra lo espera con una pose de pelea y cuando el guerrero ataca una vez más ella bloquea su ataque y luego contesta con una bola de agua con el que lo manda fuera del círculo de fuego— Espero que con eso...— de pronto Korra se ve atrapada por una boleadora, sus brazos quedan bien sujetos por la soga— ¡No! Malditos...— ella intenta liberarse, pero entonces es atacada por el guerrero del loto que porta los sables— ¡Wow! — ella retrocede y esquiva tan rápido como puede, pero en un momento el guerrero ataca con sus dos sables y cuando Korra esquiva otra vez tropieza y cae de espalda con el muro de fuego tras de ella.

—Vaya, vaya, parece que después de todo si te unirás al fuego— Korra se pone de pie y observa que está literalmente entre la espada y la pared— Descuida el dolor solo durara un montón ¡JA, JA, JA, JA...!— Korra piensa rápido en como escapar de aquella situación cuando ve que el guerrero del loto se prepara para atacar— ¡No hay escape!— cuando el guerrero del loto ataca con sus sables de manera vertical Korra se queda completamente quieta en el sitio moviéndose solo en el último instante haciendo eso hace que las hojas de los sables corten las cuerdas que la retienen.

—¿¡Qué!?— el guerrero del loto queda pasmado ante lo que acaba de pasar.

—Hey, gracias— Korra comienza a contraatacar usando su agua control dando así golpe tras golpe contra el guerrero, finalmente Korra manda una gran masa de agua contra su oponente mandándolo por los aires cayendo luego de cara al piso completamente inconsciente; el último guerrero del loto prepara una boleadora, pero Korra de inmediato va hacia él y esquivando el proyectil con soga lo comienza a golpear con sus puños en su rostro y por último lo toma de los hombros y lo avienta contra el suelo— Ya es hora de acabar con este incendio— Korra acumula la mayor cantidad de agua que puede y genera un torbellino que apaga el anillo de fuego, luego de apagar las llamas Korra dirige la mirada a Dragón del Oeste quien sigue mirando impávido toda la escena.

—Quien lo diría tal parece que las llamas no te reclamaran, aún.

—¡Escúchame tu lunático del fuego! — dice Korra apuntándole con el dedo— No me importa tus motivos para ayudar al Loto Rojo, si sigues con esta ola de destrucción me asegurare de que el próximo en ser arrojado a las llamas seas tú— en ese momento el villano empieza a reír levemente para entonces estallar en risas.

—¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA...!— Korra solo permanece en un pose de pelea atenta a cualquier cosa que vaya hacer el desquiciado terrorista— Creo que llegas un poco tarde ¡JA, JA, JA...!— el hombre comienza a volar con sus alas metálicas— Desearía continuar nuestra armoniosa charla, pero hay lugares que destruir y volver cenizas ¡JA, JA, JA...!— este se va volando por detrás de los edificios.

—¡No, vuelve aquí! — Korra va tras él ingresando a un callejón.

Dentro del callejón Korra se encuentra rodeada de lianas espirituales cuyas raíces crecen por los costados de los edificios y estructuras cercanas, ella pasa por encima de un par de raíces, pero de pronto es toma por sorpresa por una potente llamarada, ella justo a tiempo se aparta y se cubre detrás de un cubo de basura, entonces volando en medio del callejón aparece Dragón del Oeste

—Me pregunto… ¿Qué pasará si prendo fuego a estas lianas? — Korra se alarma al escuchar eso.

—¡Detente ahora mismo! — dice Korra saliendo de su escondite.

—¿Te preocupan unas cuantas plantas?

—No grandísimo ignorante, me preocupa que desates la ira de los espíritus— dice Korra seriamente— Ya las cosas están bastante tensas entre los espíritus y las personas para que encima un lunático incendiario genere más conflicto entre ellos quemando sus hogares.

—Muy sensato eso que dices, pero, por otro lado, a mí me parece que este lugar necesita...— el pirómano toma unos pequeños explosivos de su cinturón— …¡Entrar en calor!— el lunático avienta los explosivos y estos generan de inmediato un gran incendio que comienza a esparcirse por las lianas.

—¡No! — Korra ve impotente las llamas.

—¡El fuego llego para quedarse! — el incendiario vuela hasta lo alto y escapa del lugar dejando a Korra en medio del incendio.

—Tengo que apagar este incendio de inmediato antes de que las cosas empeoren— Korra busca la manera de apagar el fuego y comienza a usar el agua presente en la atmosfera para crear varias esferas de agua y mandarlas hacia las llamas logrando así apagar una pequeña parte de las llamas— No es suficiente— luego dando una media vuelta Korra logra convocar una cantidad más o menos grande de agua logrando acabar con el fuego que consume un muro, pero a pesar de esto las llamas siguen creciendo— ¡Argh!... Es inútil no hay suficiente agua en el aire para apagar el fuego, debo hallar otra forma— ella busca por el callejón algo que le pueda servir entonces ve unos barriles de metal con el símbolo de la tribu agua en ellos— Esos barriles ¿Sera que...?— ella apunta su mano hacia los barriles y estos de inmediato comienzan a agitarse, de pronto sale agua de ellos— ¡Si perfecto!— Korra utiliza el agua de los barriles y lanza chorros y chorros de agua hacia las llamas— Solo un poco… más…— Korra toma más agua de otro grupo de barriles y dispara un potente chorro de agua hacia los muros en llamas— Ya falta poco— girando los brazos y creando un torbellino de agua de manera fugaz Korra logra apagar el fuego restante— Por fin... ya está— Korra ve los restos calcinados de las lianas y no puede evitar sentirse molesta tanto con el culpable Dragón del Oeste, como consigo misma por no poder haberlo detenido— Ese lunático, podría haber generado un nuevo conflicto entre humanos y espíritus haciendo lo que hizo, poco o nada le importan las consecuencias de sus actos— el avatar se dirige al final del callejón y a la calle principal que va dirección sureste— Una cosa es segura, lo voy hacer pagar por todo lo que ha hecho— Korra continua su camino bajando por la calle cuando de pronto aparece Jinora.

—Korra que bueno que te encuentro— dice Jinora y al parecen está preocupada.

—¿Qué ocurre Jinora?

—Traigo buenas noticias, ya sabemos cómo puedes desbloquear tu chi para usar tu tierra control— Korra se alegra ante la noticia.

—¿¡En serio!? Excelente. Dime que tengo que hacer

—Según papá, debes hacer lo mismo que hiciste en los túneles para desbloquear tu agua control.

—¿Te refieres a ejecutar movimientos de tierra control?

—Exacto, pero no de manera ofensiva sino defensiva— eso intriga un poco a Korra.

—¿Defensiva? ¿Cómo bloquear ataques y eso?

—Exactamente, los maestros tierra deben permanecer firmes e inamovibles, si permaneces firme en el suelo al momento de recibir un ataque, tal vez recuperes tu tierra control.

—Creo que ya se a lo que te refieres Jinora, voy a intentarlo— Jinora se desvanece y Korra continúa bajando por la calle— _Espero recuperar mi tierra control antes de que estos dementes incendien toda la ciudad_.

Al llegar a una intersección Korra ve que está acercándose a la zona costera de la ciudad, eso le puede brindar ventaja en lo que al uso de su agua control se refiere, al llegar justo al punto donde se cruzan las calles es recibida por un grupo guerreros del Loto Rojo.

—¿Ustedes de nuevo? ¿Cuántos de ustedes tiene a su disposición ese lunático incendiario?— Korra ve a los guerreros, pero más que enojada ella más bien parece estar contenta de encontrárselos ya que se le presenta una oportunidad perfecta de poner a prueba la sugerencia de su amiga— _Veamos si estos bobos mes ayudan a recuperar mi tierra control_ — Korra se pone firme ante los guerreros lista para la pelea— Bien, espero que estén listos para luchar— pero los guerreros no atacan de inmediato simplemente se quedan a una distancia de Korra— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acaso tienen miedo de enfrentarme? — pero la razón de la actitud de los guerreros es otra ya que desde el mar comienza a levantarse un tentáculo hecho de agua— _¿Qué les pasa? ¡ …! —_ en ese instante Korra oye el sonido del agua agitarse y al mirar hacia la bahía ve como el tentáculo va directo a atacarla, ella da un salto hacia un lado de manera ágil logrando así esquivar el ataque— Muy bien ¿Quién más anda ahí? —

—¡Ja, ja, ja! Nada mal, estas en forma avatar— Korra mira de nuevo hacia donde están los guerreros del loto y observa que ahora está un hombre de tez morena con ropa de color azul y blanco.

—Triple Amenaza— Korra toma una pose de pelea al ver a su próximo oponente, un maestro agua de la Triple Amenaza— ¿Dime tú los diriges o ellos a ti?

—¿Eso importa? Ambos salimos ganando con esto— el maestro agua toma una pose de pelea.

—Lo único que ganaran son años en la cárcel por toda la destrucción que han provocado— los guerreros comienzan a moverse sinuosamente esperando el momento para atacar, Korra sonríe y toma una pose de pelea poniendo su brazo derecho arqueado y con su puño por encima de su cabeza y el brazo izquierdo también arqueado y el puño al nivel de su cintura— _Ahora a esperar_.

—¿Ahora eres tú la que no quiere atacar? —Korra no le responde— ¡Bien! ¡Acabemos con ella! — los guerreros del loto se lanzan al ataque, la joven solo los espera permaneciendo inmóvil, cuando uno de los enemigos lanza un puñetazo ella lo logra bloquear el ataque con su brazo izquierdo entonces el guerrero lanza una patada, pero Korra la vuelve a detener con un brazo derecho.

— _Ahora_ — viendo su oportunidad Korra usa su brazo izquierdo para golpear al guerrero en el pecho sacándolo de equilibrio, después contraataca con varios chorros de agua que impactan sobre el guerrero y después crea una esfera de agua con la que lo manda al guerrero al agua de la bahía.

—¡Vamos concéntrense! — grita el maestro agua, entonces otro de los guerreros ataca a Korra por detrás, pero ella lo ve venir y dándose la vuelta bloquea sus ataques usando sus brazos como barreras.

— _Solo espéralo..._ — Korra ve que el guerrero se queda al descubierto con su último ataque— _¡Ahora!_ — el guerrero recibe un doble golpe por parte de Korra y casi de inmediato la chica lo comienza a golpear con varias esferas de agua luego y creando una gran masa de agua Korra lo manda por los aires directo al agua de la bahía— Y aún no estoy cansada— el tercer y último guerrero mantiene a distancia de Korra esperando su oportunidad— Vamos ¿Qué? ¿Acaso temes que el avatar te venza?— el guerrero del loto ataca lanzando puños y patadas que Korra logra esquivar y bloquear— Vamos ¿Es eso lo mejor que puedes hacer?— el guerrero lanza una patada lateral que ella consigue bloquear con su brazo derecho y justo ahí ella usa su agua control para golpear y hacer que el guerrero pierda el equilibrio entonces Korra comienza a golpear en el pecho al guerrero y luego le da una patada lo manda al agua de la bahía al igual que los otros— Ustedes no son rivales para mí— de inmediato Korra dirige su atención al maestro agua de la Triple Amenaza.

—Esto es increíble— el miembro de la Triple Amenaza se empieza a enojar y Korra simplemente se le queda mirando y entonces ella le hace una seña con su mano para que la ataque— ¡Ya basta! ¡Ahora te las veras conmigo!

—¿Contra ti? De acuerdo, espero que tu des más pelea que esos inútiles— el criminal atrae agua hacia él y luego la dispara hacia Korra, la chica esquiva los ataques ágilmente, luego contesta usando sus propios ataques de agua, estos son bloqueado por una pared de agua que crea el criminal.

— ¡Ja! Esto es muy fácil— el criminal manda más agua hacia Korra.

—Creo que deberías de pensar otra vez— Korra crea una barrera de agua para cubrirse y una vez pasado el peligro, ella manda varios chorros de agua que si logran dar esta vez en el criminal— ¿Qué tal eso? — Korra continúa atacando hasta obligar al criminal a cubrirse detrás de un muro de agua— Pensé que serias más difícil de vencer, pero bueno… ¿Que puedo esperar de un simple esbirro de Viper?

—Grrr...ahora te enseñare quien es un simple esbirro— el criminal se acerca corriendo hacia Korra mientras que ella se mantiene a la espera en pose de pelea.

— _Vamos acércate más..._ — al estar los dos muy cerca el uno del otro, se comienzan a intercambiar ataques de agua, los ataques del miembro de la Triple Amenaza son bloqueados por Korra con relativa facilidad.

—¿Solo vas a bloquear y no vas a atacar? — pero Korra solo espera el momento y cuando el miembro de la triple amenaza manda un golpe este es interceptado por Korra, ella de inmediato manda múltiples esferas de agua contra él— ¿¡Que!?— Korra entonces manda una esfera que tira al hombre al piso— Esto... no es posible.

—Corrección es totalmente posible— el guerrero ya harto se lanza al ataque usando el agua para impulsarse.

—¡Prepárate para morir! — el maestro agua prepara un ataque con agua, pero Korra esta lista.

—Hagamos esto— Korra prepara una gran esfera de agua y cuando el criminal esta justo frente a ella, la manda con todas sus fuerzas antes de que el criminal pueda contestar— ¡Hora de acabar con esto!— luego Korra comienza a golpear al criminal en el pecho una y otra vez y por último manda una gran esfera de agua hacia el criminal tirándolo al agua— Espero que disfrutes del baño ¡Ja!— Korra se ve las manos y siente un pequeño hormigueo en ellas— Creo... ¡que funciono!— Korra da un fuerte pisotón en el suelo— ¡Sí! ¡Puedo sentirlo! Mi tierra control ha…— Korra cierra los puños y los eleva al cielo, pero nada pasa— ¿Vuelto? ¿Ah? ...— ella intenta hacer algo de tierra control, pero no logra ni que se mueva una pequeña roca— ¿Qué ocurre? Hice lo que Jinora me dijo que hiciera y nada— Korra baja las manos un poco desanimada— Creo que no es suficiente ¿Pero entonces que…? — de pronto a lo lejos se escucha una explosión— Oh no… ¡Diablos! No tengo tiempo que perder, esta ciudad me necesita— Korra se dirige hacia donde esta una gran nueve de humo negro elevándose en el cielo.

Mientras tanto en un tejado cercano algo observa a Korra sin que esta se dé cuenta— Solo un poco más avatar, un poco más y esta ciudad se volverá una pila de escombros humeantes...je, je, je — se trata de Dragón del Oeste, este al ver que Korra se ha alejado activa sus alas metálicas y sus propulsores comenzando a volar— A ver... ¿Qué sigue? — el terrorista fija la vista en el puente colgante que está casi al final de la línea costera— ¡Ah! Perfecto ¡JA, JA, JA…!— el lunático se dirige al puente volando por encima del agua.

Calle abajo en otra intersección Korra llega al lugar donde ocurrió la explosión, el lugar está lleno de autos en llamas, cráteres en el pavimento y algunos edificios con marcas de golpes; el sitio parece una autentica zona de guerra.

—¿Por todos los espíritus que demonios paso aquí? —Korra ve las marcas en los edificios y los vehículos en llamas y no puede evitar sentirse angustiada— Espero que no haya a nadie herido— viendo toda aquella devastación Korra comienza a preguntarse— _¿Acaso una bomba provoco esto? No… debió ser algo más. La pregunta es…¿Qué?_ — de pronto un sonido retumba en el lugar y Korra de inmediato se pone en alerta— ¿¡Qué rayos fue eso!?— el avatar mira hacia un grupo de satomobiles en llamas— ¿Pero que...?— de pronto y sin previo aviso algo hace a un lado los vehículos en llamas, Korra se prepara para lo que sea, pero nada podía prepararla para lo que venía— No… puede ser...— Korra se impresiona al ver ante ella un enorme cuerpo robótico con aspecto humanoide de unos tres metros de alto, con una imponente armadura de color verde con detalles en plateado y el símbolo del reino tierra en el pecho— ¿¡De donde rayos sacaron estos tipos un meca traje!?— el enorme cuerpo metálico apunta uno de sus dos brazos hacia Korra y por una abertura en su antebrazo dispara un potente lanzallamas— ¡Oh mier…!— Korra se aparta a tiempo evitando el lanzallamas y procede a ocultarse detrás de un vehículo destruido, el avatar siente como su pulso ha aumentado de un solo golpe— ¡Esto ya era bastante malo con esos maniáticos y sus bombas!— el traje robótico está siendo operado por un miembro del Loto Rojo, el terrorista hace que el traje se aproxime a un vehículo destrozado y tomándolo con sus manos lo levanta por encima de la cúpula que tiene por cabeza, en ese momento Korra se asoma para ver y observa como el traje está a punto de lanzarle el satomobil en llamas— Oh me lleva…

—JA, JA... ¡Muere! —dice el operario del traje desde adentro al momento de lanzar el vehículo hacia el avatar; Korra sale de su escondite a tiempo evitando el golpe del satomobil, quedando frente al traje robótico— Ok, no tengo idea de dónde sacaron esa cosa, pero ni creas que va a detenerme— Korra comienza a disparar chorros de agua hacia el meca traje, pero la enorme mole de metal apenas si se inmuta con los golpes de agua—¡No funciona!— el operario coloca el traje en posición de ataque y de inmediato comienza a correr contra Korra con la intención de embestirla, ella ve como la enorme mole robótica va contra ella a una gran velocidad por lo que se quita del camino saltando hacia un lado dejando que este siga de largo embistiendo a unos vehículos— _¿Cómo voy a pelear con esta cosa?_ — se dice ella en sus pensamientos, de pronto en el lugar aparece Jinora.

—¡Korra! Escucha debes…

—Ahora no es buen momento Jinora— Korra sigue atacando con sus chorros de agua, pero el robot apenas si lo siente.

—Pero Korra… — insiste Jinora.

—¡Ahora no! — Korra prepara una gran esfera de agua que posteriormente manda contra meca traje, este se protege usando sus enormes brazos pudiendo resistir el golpe de la bola de agua.

El operario oprime unos comandos dentro del traje y prepara al mismo para atacar con su lanzallamas, Korra prepara un ataque de agua para contestar.

—¡Korra! — grita Jinora al momento de que el meca traje y Korra lancen sus ataques y estos generen una gran nube de vapor.

—¿Dónde se metió? — la enorme mole de metal busca a Korra en medio de la nube de vapor, pero esta se oculta detrás de un camión volteado.

—Bien…Ahora ¿Qué es lo que quieres Jinora?

—Venía a ver si ya habías recuperado tu tierra control.

—Bueno, eso que me dijiste que hiciera no funciono del todo— Korra se ve las manos— Me cosquillaron un poco las manos, pero más nada.

—Ummm…— la maestra aire ve el meca traje— Creo que debes enfrentar algo más grande— Jinora apunta su dedo al meca traje— Y ese meca traje es más que perfecto— el enorme traje hace todo a un lado en busca del avatar— Si contraatacas los ataques físicos de esa cosa estoy segura que recuperaras tu tierra control.

—¿Pelear mano a mano con esa cosa? — pregunta Korra incrédula.

—Sí, piensa que ese meca traje es como una gran roca— Jinora se coloca frente a Korra y pone pose de batalla— Debes pararte firme frente a él y luego usando todo el peso de tu cuerpo... ¡Lo empujas permaneciendo inamovible!

—Je, je…sonaste igual que Toph por unos segundos— Jinora se sonroja un poco por el comentario— Bien entiendo— Korra se prepara saliendo de su escondite— Deséame suerte.

—No la necesitas Korra, pero aun así suerte— la maestra aire se desvanece y Korra mira el meca traje alzando un satomobil.

—¡Oye tú! — el meca traje baja el vehículo en llamas y se da la vuelta— ¡¿Me quieres?! ¡Aquí estoy! — ambos se miran fijamente, el operario del meca traje pone todos los sistemas en funcionamiento y se prepara para atacar.

—Es tu fin avatar— de pronto el meca traje carga contra Korra, ella solo se queda quieta esperándolo, entonces el operario cierra el puño derecho del meca traje preparándose para golpear a Korra— ¡Toma esto! — el puño de metal está a punto de golpearla, pero entonces de inmediato la chica crea una esfera de agua que golpea el puño del traje robótico haciéndolo retroceder de un solo golpe.

—¡ _Ahora!_ _—_ Korra comienza a mandar chorros de agua a gran velocidad contra el traje de manera tal que el operario no puede contestar a tiempo, por último, Korra manda una gran esfera de agua contra él haciéndolo retroceder hasta el muro de un edificio— ¿Qué tal eso? — el meca traje se recupera y se mueve sin problemas.

—¡Ahora veras! — el operario apunta uno de los brazos del traje hacia Korra y dispara un cable de metal electrificado hacia ella, Korra lo esquiva saltando ágilmente a un lado, el cable electrificado es retraído y casi al mismo tiempo por el otro brazo dispara otro cable electrificado, el cual Korra vuelve a esquivar usando la misma táctica— Es muy rápida… ¡Argh! — el operario cambia de táctica y una vez más va contra Korra a toda velocidad.

— _Aquí viene—_ el meca traje lanza un puñetazo, pero Korra responde con una esfera enorme de agua que bloquea el ataque haciendo retroceder a la mole de metal— ¡Toma esto! — Korra comienza a disparar chorros de agua al traje; el traje se sacude por los impactos y el operario no puede responder, por último, Korra manda una esfera de agua que hace retroceder al traje— Puedo…sentirlo…— Korra siente que su mano comienza a darle cosquillas— …está funcionando— el meca traje se recompone y se prepara para atacar una vez más— Estoy lista— el meca traje golpea el suelo destruyendo el pavimento, el operario enojado activa los lanzallamas del traje orientando las flamas hacia el avatar—¡Wow! ¡¿Qué les pasa a estos tipos con el fuego?! — Korra se aleja de las llamas lo más posible hasta que el fuego se detiene— Eso estuvo cerca _—_ el meca traje se coloca en posición y de inmediato carga contra Korra con su puño metálico listo para golpearla— Vamos, estoy lista para ti— en el instante que el traje mecánico esta por golpearla Korra crea una masa de agua y la manda directo al puño del robot, el impacto saca de equilibrio al robot y sin perder el tiempo Korra manda varios chorros de agua contra él— ¡Fuera de mi camino!— por último el avatar crea una gran masa de agua con la que manda a la mole metálica contra un poste de luz, el traje comienza a echar chispas por todo su cuerpo, adentro el operario hace todo lo posible para que el traje vuelve a funcionar, y tras un esfuerzo la maquina vuelve a estar en línea.

—Ya me tienes harto tu… ¡¿Eh?! — el operario desde la cúpula del traje ve como Korra está levantando sus dos puños, al hacer eso hace que tres rocas se levanten del suelo al igual que unas cuantas piedras de menor tamaños— No puede ser…

—¡Oh, sí! — Korra patea las rocas que levantó y las manda contra el meca traje, este se cubre poniendo sus brazos en posición de defensa, pero las rocas causan un daño más grave— ¡Tengo de vuelta mi tierra control! — el guerrero del loto dentro del traje se prepara para reanudar su ofensiva haciendo que las baterías en la parte de atrás del traje se pongan a funcionar a su máxima potencia.

—¡No sé cómo lo hiciste, pero pagaras por ello!— el traje golpea el suelo y se prepara para embestir una vez más, Korra se coloca en posición separando su piernas y colocando sus brazos arqueados al nivel de su cintura; cuando el meca traje se aproxima a toda velocidad Korra pisa el suelo con fuerza haciendo que una columna de roca salga del suelo y golpee el hombro del traje mecánico haciéndolo retroceder — ¡¿Qué?!— Korra manda una segunda columna de roca contra el meca traje y con ello manda al traje contra un muro, eso hace que el traje empiece a fallar.

—¡De eso hablaba!— el operario del traje hace todo lo posible para poner al traje de pie— Hora de abrir esa lata— Korra se acerca y comienza a golpear al meca traje con rocas haciéndole bastante daño a la armadura de platino, el meca traje contesta disparando su lanzallamas, pero Korra crea un muro de roca que la protege de las abrazadoras llamas, luego saliendo por un costado golpea uno de los brazos del traje destrozando su lanzallamas, pero el traje aún se mantiene en pie— _Tengo que darle con todo a esta cosa—_ entonces Korra se fija en las baterías de la espalda que están echando chispas— _¡Eso es!_ _—_ Korra mira hacia un poste de luz que ha sido arrancado del piso, dejando expuestos unos cables de alta tensión, y eso le da una idea.

—¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! — el operario logra hacer que el ya malogrado traje se mueva, pero en eso una roca pequeña golpea una de las ventanillas de la cúpula superior, el operario gira la cabeza del traje y ve a Korra a unos metros de él moviendo unas pequeñas rocas con la mano— Ahí está— el guerrero del loto gira la máquina hacia Korra.

— _Vamos ven por mi—_ Korra le hace una seña con la mano para que el meca traje la ataque, el operario pone todas la maquinaria en funcionamiento y lanza la mole de metal contra Korra.

—¡Muere! — el avatar hace aparecer una gran cantidad de agua del aire y la manda por el suelo hacia lo cables expuestos electrificando el agua, y justo en ese momento el meca traje pisa el suelo recibiendo todo el poder de la descarga electica— ¡No! ¡¿Qué ocurre?! — el traje se sacude por completo y luego de unos instantes se apaga.

—¡Ya es hora de terminar contigo de una vez!— Korra pisa fuertemente el suelo y hace que el suelo debajo del traje se levante mandándolo hacia arriba, coincidentemente Korra hace aparecer un par de rocas del suelo y cuando el traje está por tocar el suelo las rocas lo aplastan y destrozan— Listo— dentro del traje, el miembro del Loto Rojo trata desesperadamente de salir, pero la compuerta del traje se ha trabado, de pronto la ventanilla más grande de la cúpula del traje se abre, mostrando a Korra— ¿Te ayudo? — ella saca al operario lanzándolo al suelo, este se arrastra adolorido, pero es sujetado por el pie por una masa de agua que después lo levanta por los aires.

—Sue…suéltame.

—En un segundo lo hare, pero primero quiero que me contestes una cosa— Korra acerca la masa de agua a ella— ¿De dónde sacaron ese meca traje? Y por tu bien, espero que me contestes otra cosa que "no te diré nada avatar" O sino te hare lo mismo de antes solo que no tendrás a esa pila de chatarra para protegerte— Korra levanta del suelo un par de rocas y las coloca a los costados del criminal, este se pone visiblemente nervioso— Te doy cinco segundos para hablar, y ya se te fueron dos.

—Nosotros… ¡nosotros los hicimos! — contesta el miembro del Loto Rojo.

—¿Los hicieron? ¿Cómo? ¡Sera mejor que me lo cuentes todo ahora! — Korra amenaza al hombre con las rocas.

—¡Espera! ¡De acuerdo! ¡De acuerdo! — entonces se muestran escenas de flashback donde se ve al ejército del reino tierra invadiendo Ciudad Republica, durante la toma de poder de Kuvira— Durante la conflagración de Kuvira, parte de nuestras fuerzas se lograron infiltrar entre sus filas, allí fuimos testigos de cómo nuestro cada vez cambiante mundo daba un paso más allá— se ven escenas de los meca trajes de Kuvira siendo construidos y como estos acaban con ejércitos de maestros— Incluso fuimos testigos del poder de la creación del hombre usando la energía de los espíritus— Se ven escenas de la construcción del meca traje gigante de Kuvira y del mismo siendo terminado, luego escenas del meca traje atacando y destruyendo parte de Ciudad Republica— Mientras estuvimos allí conseguimos recuperar información de inteligencia así como los planos originales de la construcción de estas armas— se ven escenas de miembros del Loto Rojo disfrazados de soldados del reino tierra robando los planos— Después fue cuestión de construir nuestros propios meca trajes, lo cuales estarían listos para nuestros propios fines— luego se ven escenas del meca traje gigante de Kuvira siendo derrotado— Y con el fallido intento de Kuvira aprendimos a cómo proceder en nuestros planes de conquista y purificación de esta ciudad— luego se muestran escenas del ejercito del Loto Rojo fabricando y armando sus propios meca trajes; luego la escena vuelve con Korra teniendo al miembro del Loto Rojo atrapado en la masa de agua

—Ummm…ya veo— Korra se muestra tranquila, pero en su cabeza la chica no lo esta— _Estos tipos, están mejor armados de lo que podríamos haber imaginado—_ la chica mira los restos humeantes del traje robótico— _¿Quién sabe cuántos más tienen? ¿O que más tienen bajo la manga?_

—Oye— Korra voltea a ver al hombre— Ya te dije todo lo que se, ahora bájame— Korra baja las enormes rocas, el guerrero del loto respira aliviado, pero entonces Korra lo avienta contra la pared de un edificio procediendo a dejarlo pegado en él gracias a una capa de hielo.

—Tu quédate allí hasta que los maestros metal vengan por ti, les podrás contar todo lo que sabes cuando lleguen— Korra se toma un momento para respirar y pensar, cuando de pronto aparece Jinora.

—Korra… wow veo que tienes de vuelta tu tierra control— dice la maestra aire viendo las rocas enormes en el suelo y las marcas en el pavimento— A mi papá le alegrara saber que… ¿Korra? — Korra está metida en sus pensamientos— ¡¿Korra?! — esta reacciona.

—¡Oh! Si es genial.

—¿Ocurre algo Korra? — la maestra aire nota la preocupación de la chica.

—Ocurre mucho, resulta que el Loto Rojo…— de pronto se escucha una fuerte explosión proveniente del puente— ¡¿Qué diablos?! — una columna de humo negro se alza en el cielo— Al parecer hay más problemas— Korra voltea y ya Jinora no está— ¿Jinora? — la maestra aire vuelve a manifestarse.

—¡Korra es urgente! ¡El puente Kyoshi está bajo ataque!

—Y ya me imagino por quien— más explosiones se escuchan provenientes de aquella zona sin demora Korra se dirige al puente siguiendo el camino de la bahía.

Al llegar a la vía principal que lleva al puente Kyoshi, dónde también se halla una estación de tren, el avatar puede humo, así como un gran escándalo proveniente de las calles, al doblar en una esquina ella y la maestra aire ve la estación de tren.

—Ya estamos cerca— recalca la maestra aire.

—Bien, un poco más y podremos…— de pronto Korra se detiene de golpe al ver a una multitud de gente corriendo en dirección opuesta a ella, estos van a arrollarla, pero ella se quita del medio a tiempo— ¿Qué está pasando? — Korra detiene a uno de los transeúntes en pánico— ¡Hey! ¿Qué demonios pasa?

—Es un caos, caos terrible— dice el hombre en pánico.

—Oye, oye, relájate— dice Korra sujetando y tratando de calmar al hombre— Ahora con calma ¿Qué está pasando?

—La estación de trenes y el puente fueron tomados por unos hombres que amenazaron con matarnos— dice el hombre asustado— ¡Fue espantoso!

—Ok, tranquilo ¿Y cómo lograron escapar?

—La policía del metal llego al lugar y nos dio la oportunidad de correr— el hombre apunta con su mano a la estación donde se escuchan los sonidos de que se está librando una batalla.

—Gracias ya ve a ponerte a salvo.

—No me lo tienes que decir— el hombre se va corriendo rápidamente del lugar, mientras que Korra se dirige al lugar de la batalla. Al llegar ve a unos pocos efectivos de la policía del metal peleando contra varios miembros del Loto Rojo y con miembros de la Triple Amenaza debajo de las vías del tren.

—¿Triple Amenaza y el Loto Rojo en el mismo sitio? — Korra se suena los dedos— Vamos a ello.

En la batalla uno de los oficiales de la policía se enfrenta a varios miembros del Loto Rojo, a pesar de los esfuerzos del oficial por detenerlos sus oponentes resultan ser hábiles e implacables esquivando los ataques del oficial; el maestro metal manda un alambre para intentar capturar a uno de los guerreros del loto, pero este esquiva su ataque y de manera sorpresiva el oficial es atrapado por la boleadora de otro guerrero, el oficial cae al suelo quedando indefenso ante los guerreros del loto quienes se le acercan, pero de pronto uno de los guerreros recibe el golpe de un chorro de agua y el otro recibe el golpe de una roca, los guerreros del loto voltean a ver quién los ataco y observan que no fue otra que Korra, ella crea una barrera de peñascos impidiéndoles el paso a los enemigos para entonces acercarse al maestro metal y liberarlo usando agua .

—¿Estas bien? — le pregunta Korra extendiendo su mano y ayudando al oficial a levantarse.

—¿Avatar Korra? ¿Estas con los refuerzos que solicitamos? — pregunta confundido el oficial.

—No lo creo… pero si he venido ayudar, dime ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

—Venimos porque hubo una alerta de bomba en el puente Kyoshi. Mis cuatro compañeros y yo íbamos a ser el primer frente, pero nos topamos con una situación de rehenes en la estación del tren. Conseguimos liberar los rehenes, pero pronto nos vimos superados en número por el Loto Rojo y también por las triadas— el oficial dirige la vista al puente— La amenaza de bombas en el puente Kyoshi aún permanece activa y no nos hemos podido acercar.

—No te preocupes, yo me encargare de estos tipos para que ustedes puedan llegar al puente y detener las bombas antes de que exploten.

—¿Lo harás tu sola? — pregunta el oficial sorprendido— Pero estarás sola contra todos ellos ¿No quieres que te brindemos apoyo?

—No, tú y el resto de los maestros metal deben dirigirse al puente, esa es la prioridad— Korra se fija que más al frente un grupo de enemigos los ha divisado y se acercan rápido— ¡Ve, yo me encargo de ellos! — Korra crea un muro de rocas asegurando así la huida del maestro metal hacia el puente.

—Gracias avatar Korra, prometo que no te fallaremos— el maestro metal se desplaza por las vigas que sostienen las vías del tren usando el dispositivo de alambres de su traje.

—Muy bien ahora, a encargarme del resto— los guerreros del Loto Rojo comienzan a pasar por encima del muro de rocas y se colocan en posición de ataque ante Korra— ¿Quién viene primero?

Uno de los guerreros se dirige contra la chica y empieza a lanzarle puñetazos, ella retrocede y luego responde golpeándolo con chorros de agua, este recibe los impactos siendo incapaz de defenderse, luego Korra dispara una gran esfera de agua que manda al guerrero al suelo.

—¡No dejen que se acerque al puente!— otro de los guerreros se aproxima por detrás y lanza un puñetazo, Korra usa la tierra control para mandarle varios trozos de roca, el primero de los proyectiles es esquivado por el guerrero sin problemas, pero el segundo golpea los pies del guerreros tirándolo al suelo, luego Korra hace que la tierra se levante mandando al guerrero por los aires luego al caer es golpeado por un par de peñascos que surgen del suelo y que lo mandan contra una de las vigas del puente.

—Puedo hacer esto toda la noche— dice Korra sin mostrar signos de cansancio; los dos últimos guerreros se mantienen aún en pie rodeando al avatar de manera vacilante— ¿Dudas chicos? Déjenme entonces a mi decidir— ella se lanza contra uno de los guerreros y empieza a golpearlo con sus puños, su oponente intenta responder, pero la chica no le da tregua, luego de desviar uno de sus golpes Korra crea una masa de agua con la que golpea al guerreros desequilibrándolo y luego usando su látigo de agua lo golpea hasta dejarlo fuera de combate, entonces la chica se fija en el otro guerrero que se le aproxima rápidamente, pisando el suelo con fuerza hace que las rocas se levanten del suelo, estas golpean al guerrero del loto tirándolo al suelo, más esté se pone otra vez de pie, el avatar entonces manda varias masas de agua y por último una gran esfera de agua que manda a su oponente contra un satomobil estacionado— Eso se merecen— Korra ve a todos los guerreros en el suelo, pero algo le molesta— _Ummm… algo me huele muy mal ¿Por qué tomarían rehenes en la estación de tren si ya tenían tomado el puent_ e?— en eso ella nota que uno de los guerreros aún se mueve y sin desaprovechar la oportunidad ella se le aproxima y lo toma del cuello— Muy bien basura habla.

—¿Qué quieres? — pregunta el guerrero en el suelo.

—Respuestas… dime ¿Qué hacían aquí en realidad? Yo no creo que solo buscaran tener unos cuantos rehenes— el guerrero solo la ve con su máscara roja— ¡Oye Contéstame! — Korra lo desenmascara y lo mira furiosa— ¡¿Qué pretendían hacer aquí?! ¡Habla! — el hombre solo la mira y luego de unos segundos le sonríe.

—A este mundo de falsedades y mentiras en el que vives le queda poco tiempo, avatar. Pronto esta ciudad se volverá un símbolo de…— antes de que el sujeto continuará hablando, Korra lo golpea.

—Ufff…detesto cuando se ponen todos místicos y habladores— en eso Korra nota algo que sobre sale de la ropa del guerrero, ella toma un pedazo de papel— Vaya ya decía yo que algo me olía mal aquí— el pedazo de papel muestra un mapa donde está la estación de tren y como antes se denotan varias equis rojas en él— Ahora ya veo…— Korra se para en frente de uno de los pilares de metal en forma de arco que sostienen las vías— Debieron haberlas colocado en un lugar donde fuera difícil detectarlas y que pudieran causar suficiente daño— mirando con detenimiento ella pronto ve que hay tres paquetes en la estructura, dos en los extremos y uno en el centro del arco de metal— Bien hora de encargarme de estas cosas— Korra concentra toda el agua a su alrededor y crea una tromba de agua con la que sube casi a la altura de la viga de metal, desde ahí usa el agua control para desprender la bomba que se halla en el centro del arco luego la ataja en una masa de agua y de inmediato procede a congelarla, luego la bomba cae al suelo dentro de un bloque hielo— Ahí va una— luego Korra hace lo mismo con la segunda bomba que está en uno de los pilares del arco, congelándola de la misma manera— Esa es la segunda y ahora por el última…— pero de pronto Korra presiente algo, al mirar hacia el último paquete nota que de él se comienza a escuchar un sonido como de alarma— _Oh, oh esto no me gusta—_ el sonido de alarma se hace cada vez más rápido sin perder el tiempo Korra desprende el paquete cayendo este al suelo—¡Debo hacer algo pronto! _—_ Korra de inmediato desciende al suelo y comienza a manipular la tierra para envolver el paquete en una capa de roca solida de forma circular, luego Korra hace que una columna de piedra surja del suelo y golpee a la bola de roca— ¡Arrrgh…! — la roca sale volando en dirección a la bahía cayendo en el agua e instantes después una explosión levanta una capa de agua del mar— Ah, ah… eso estuvo muy cerca— Korra se seca el sudor de la frente y luego se fija en la próxima viga la cual esta custodiada por un grupo de enemigos— Esto aún no termina.

Korra se aproxima a la próxima viga y entonces es divisada por los enemigos— ¡Es el Avatar Korra! — grita un guerrero armado con sables— ¡Impídanle el paso! — a unos metros de los guerreros se hallan dos oficiales de policía tirados en el suelo ambos parecen estar heridos.

— _Bien, me encargare de estos tipos y luego rescatare a los oficiales_ — Korra se dirige al lugar donde uno de los miembros de la policía está herido en el suelo, pero de inmediato es interceptada por un guerrero del Loto Rojo armado con dos sables y un grupo de secuaces— Genial.

—¡Acábenla! — ordena el que tiene los sables, y de inmediato otros guerreros se lanzan al ataque contra Korra, la chica pisa el suelo y hace que grandes rocas surjan y de inmediato se las lanza a los guerreros que viene contra ella.

—¡Cuidado! — los guerreros son bombardeados por los peñascos, siendo uno de ellos alcanzado y derribado, los demás logran esquivar con éxito el ataque de Korra, pero sin darles respiro el avatar prosigue con múltiples disparos de agua.

—¡Les hare pagar por todo! — Korra ataca sin piedad y con mucha fiereza, el agua golpea a los guerreros del loto a una velocidad impresionante, dos de los guerreros logran esquivar los disparos de Korra, pero el tercero recibe el golpe de una masa de agua siendo mandado a volar contra un coche.

—¡Rodéenla! — dice uno de los dos guerreros restantes.

—¡Enseguida! — los dos guerreros se colocan a los costados de Korra y proceden a atacar al mismo tiempo.

—Piénsenlo de nuevo— justo cuando los dos oponentes atacan, Korra pisa el suelo y crea dos grandes columnas que golpean a los guerreros y los mandan a volar a ambos en direcciones opuestas a las que venían y cayendo ambos de forma pesa al suelo, luego Korra usa tierra control para apresar a los criminales— Quédense ahí y no causen problemas— luego Korra se dirige hacia uno de los oficiales que están heridos— ¡Hey! ¿Estás bien?

—¡Argh!… yo…— Korra ve que el hombre le resulta difícil hasta algo tan simple como sentarse debido a sus heridas.

—Quédate quieto— el policía mira intrigado a la chica y entonces como ella usa el agua control para llenar sus manos de agua y entonces posarla sobre sus heridas para curarlas— Listo con eso debería bastar para que puedas moverte— el policía se pone de pie de a poco.

—Mi cuerpo… ya reacciona— dice el oficial moviendo sus manos— Gracias avatar Korra.

—Agradece luego, ahora te necesitan en el puente, yo me encargare del resto de tus compañeros y de estos matones.

—Muy bien— el oficial usa su dispositivo de alambres y se va directo al puente, en ese momento Korra siente algo atrás suyo y dándose la vuelta ve a un guerrero armado con un par de sables.

—¿Solo tú contra mí? Esto será rápido— pero justo cuando Korra se prepara para luchar, aparece en el lugar un segundo miembro del Loto Rojo armado con sables— Esta bien… esto tardara un poco más de lo que preveía— sin dejarse intimidar Korra adopta pose de lucha— Están soñando si creen que me van a vencer— uno de los guerreros ataca blandiendo sus armas, Korra se defiende lanzando chorros de agua hacia él, pero el guerrero se cubre con sus armas, al ver esto Korra manda rocas contra el guerrero y con eso logra quebrantar su defensa— ¡Fuera de aquí! — aprovechando que el enemigo bajo la guardia debido al golpe Korra manda otro peñasco logrando un golpe directo tirando al guerrero del loto al suelo, consiguiendo ponerse de pie el oponente de Korra retrocede y le da espacio a su compañero para atacar.

—¡Por un mundo mejor! — Korra se hace para atrás evitando el corte de las espadas del segundo guerrero.

— ¡Coman piedras! — la chica lanza un ataque con rocas que va directo a los guerreros, pero estos consiguen apartarse a tiempo procediendo a aproximarse a Korra con sus armas listas, uno de los guerreros empieza lanzar tajos con sus armas y luego lanza una patada alta; Korra retrocede evitando los ataques del guerrero a tiempo y entonces contesta creando un látigo de agua con el que sujeta firmemente por el pie al guerrero haciéndolo tropezar.

—¡¿Qué haces?!— Korra ataca al guerrero con rápidos ataques de agua.

—¡Ahora piérdete! —con una gran masa de agua Korra manda a volar al criminal hasta una pared para entonces caer en el techo de un satomobil, la chica espira algo agitada por la lucha, pero no puede relajarse aún ya que el último guerrero comienza a atacar una vez más con sus sables, ella esquiva una y otra vez hasta que el guerrero en un movimiento la golpea con una patada tirándola al suelo, la indefensa chica ella ve hacia arriba y ve como el guerrero del Loto se prepara para atacarla con sus espadas estando ella indefensa.

—¡Muere! — el guerrero blande sus armas de manera vertical, las armas alcanzan su objetivo, pero el guerrero se lleva una sorpresa ya que Korra ha atajado las armas con sus manos estando estas recubiertas con una capa de concreto del piso como si fueran unos guantes.

—¡Arrrrgh…!— Korra entonces sujeta las hojas con fuerza y las rompe.

— ¡¿Qué?! — el guerrero queda impactado con lo que ve y no se da cuenta de lo que se le viene.

Korra golpea al guerrero del loto en el pecho mandándolo contra una de las vigas de metal del puente, este queda fuera de combate en el acto— Uhhh… eso hasta a mí me dolió, pero solo un poco— Korra se dirige hacia el segundo oficial que está en el suelo, esté alza la mirada y ve a Korra.

—Avatar…Korra…— dice el oficial herido—…eran…muchos…

—No hables— Korra hace aparecer agua en sus manos y posándolas sobre las heridas del oficial estas sanan de inmediato— Listo ¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

—Mejor…gracias avatar Korra— el oficial se recompone— Estos sujetos son cosa seria, planean volar el puente en pedazos.

—Tu dirígete para allá, yo me encargare del resto.

—De acuerdo, y gracias otra vez— el oficial se va usando los dispositivos de alambres en su cinturón, Korra se prepara para avanzar cuando de pronto ve un objeto en uno de los arcos de metal próxima a ella.

—Ahí… más bombas— dice ella fijándose en los paquetes adheridos al metal— Bien… hay tres, me encargare de ella de inmediato— igual que antes Korra crea un gran remolino de agua con el que asciende a lo alto y una vez arriba empieza desprender la bombas de la viga del tren procediendo entonces a congelarlas— ¡Va una! — dice congelando la primera que está en la columna de la derecha— Dos…— dice congelando otra que está cerca de la base de la columna de la izquierda— ¡Y…tres!— dice desprendiendo y congelando la última bomba del centro del arco— Listo son todas— con la amenaza controlada Korra desciende al suelo, pero de pronto al mirar al frente Korra se agacha evitando ser golpeada por una roca, sale corriendo evitando una bola de fuego y luego una masa de agua, luego se oculta detrás de un satomobil destruido; todos estos ataques provinieron de tres hombres pertenecientes a la triada de la Triple Amenaza.

—¿¡Qué ocurre avatar!?— grita uno de los criminales que viste ropas verdes, indicando que es un maestro tierra— ¿Tienes miedo de enfrentarnos? — Korra se asoma y ve que le obstruyen el camino no solo hacia los oficiales mal heridos, sino hacia la última viga con bombas y al puente Kyoshi igual.

—¿Miedo de ustedes? Eso casi me da risa— Korra se coloca en posición y creando columnas de roca manda el vehículo destruido hacia los criminales, estos se apartan dispersándose, en eso Korra se les aproxima disparándoles chorros de agua.

—¡Acábenla! — grita el maestro fuego disparando flamas, Korra consigue bloquear con un muro de roca el fuego, para entonces mandarlo en pedazos a los enemigos, estos logran a duras penas esquivar los fragmentos, entonces el maestro agua se dirige a Korra y comienza a pelear con ella mano a mano, Korra bloquea los ataques físicos del maestro agua con sus brazos y luego lo golpea en el pecho tres veces, lo avienta lejos de ella y cuando este carga contra ella le dispara una masa de agua mandando a volar hasta la pared de un edificio; la chica luego enfoca su atención en el maestro tierra quien manda un par de rocas enormes contra ella, Korra las bloquea haciendo surgir grandes peñascos que la protegen, después ella se impulsa por encima de las rocas y comienza a disparar chorros de agua hacia el guerrero quien recibe de lleno los ataques, justo cuando va acabarlo Korra recibe el golpe de una masa de agua por parte del maestro agua eso la tira al suelo dejándola vulnerable.

—¡No te quedes ahí ataca! — le ordena el maestro fuego a su compañero maestro, entonces ambos lanzan sus ataques, y Korra se concentra y crea un gran torrente de agua que la impulsa por encima del suelo, una vez ahí y usando el agua de la bahía comienza a disparar potentes chorros de agua a los dos maestros.

—Me encargaré de ustedes de una vez— los dos maestros contraatacan, pero Korra usando el torrente de agua se desplaza por el lugar con agilidad, en eso el maestro tierra dispara una roca a la base del torrente deshaciéndolo— ¡Wow! — Korra ve que desciende rápidamente al suelo.

—Buen trabajo— dice el maestro fuego, Korra junta tanta agua como puede y crea una masa de agua con la que aterriza a salvo, luego juntando una gran cantidad de fragmentos de roca crea una bola compacta.

—¡¿Qué es…?! ¡Cuidado! — Korra dispara el proyectil de roca a toda velocidad, impactando este a unos metros del maestro fuego, este debido al impacto sale despedido por los aires, el maestro tierra por su parte se hace para atrás, para cuando el maestro fuego se recupera Korra está sobre él, entonces comienza una batalla entre el avatar y el miembro de la triada, dando como resultado que Korra domina la pelea rápidamente golpeando al maestro fuego en el pecho luego usa el agua control para desbalancearlo y por último consigue golpearlo con una columna de roca dejándolo herido en el suelo.

—¡Estas siendo una molestia de verdad! — dice el maestro tierra a Korra quien girándose lo mira y se prepara para luchar, haciéndole una seña de reto al criminal— ¡AHHH…!— el maestro tierra se lanza al ataque, Korra sin dejarse intimidar empieza a mandar ataques de agua y tierra, el miembro de la triada trata de defenderse con un muro de rocas, pero ni eso lo protege mucho tiempo, Korra hace emerger un par de rocas enormes del suelo para luego lanzarlas contra el muro, el impacto destruye el muro de rocas y tira al suelo al maestro tierra.

—¿Vamos, es eso lo mejor que puedes hacer? — pero este se pone de pie una vez más y prepara para atacar otra vez, Korra esta vez es quien bloquea los ataques del maestro tierra al estar lo bastante cerca comienza a enviar chorros de agua a su oponente, este recibe los impactos de lleno quedando vulnerable, Korra ve su oportunidad y juntando una gran cantidad de agua crea una gran esfera acuosa y la lanza directamente al maestro tierra eso lo envía por los aires a unos tres metros de distancia— Espero que disfrutaran su salida chicos porque lo próximo que les espera es la cárcel— luego de derrotar a los guerreros de la Triple Amenaza, Korra se dirige a los oficiales heridos y procede a curar sus heridas— No te preocupes te pondrás bien— dice ella posando sus manos llenas de agua sanadora en las heridas del oficial— Listo, ya está.

—Gracias avatar Korra ¿Tú eres los refuerzos que vienen ayudarnos? — pregunta el oficial de policía.

—No, pero creo que yo sola me pude encargue de todo— Korra cura al otro oficial herido y luego se dirige a ambos— Muy bien, ya estás bien.

—Gracias avatar, ahora debemos ir al puente Kyoshi y detener al Loto Rojo.

—Ustedes adelántense yo tengo unas cosas por resolver acá.

—De acuerdo, y de nuevo gracias avatar.

Mientras los oficiales se dirigen corriendo al puente donde les esperan el resto de sus compañeros, Korra fija la mirada en el próximo arco de metal, en el punto donde estas se doblan a la derecha, en él, Korra observa varios paquetes explosivos colocados por el Loto Rojo, los cuales en cuestión de minutos harán explosión. Ubicándose frente al arco de metal la chica crea una gran tromba de agua con el que sube a gran altura y una vez ahí comienza a preparar dos látigos de agua, uno para despegar las bombas con cuidado de las vigas de acero y el otro para sostener, sumergir y posteriormente congelar las bombas.

—Muy bien vamos por la primera— Korra desprende el primer paquete sin problemas, luego a unos pocos metros de llegar al suelo, la chica crea una masa de agua lo bastante grande para sumergir el paquete y procede entonces a congelar el agua volviendo esta un cubo de hielo con el paquete dentro, el cubo luego cae al suelo intacto— Bien ahora la segunda— Korra desprende el segundo paquete de su lugar, lo sumerge en una masa de agua que luego congela en un cubo de hielo— Ya solo queda uno… ¿Y ese ruido? — Korra mira el último paquete que está en lo más alto del arco y nota que de su interior se viene emitiendo un sonido como de una alarma— Oh, no, no, no…— Korra de inmediato se eleva usando el agua para llegar hasta donde está el paquete y tomándolo con sus manos luego desciende al suelo— ¡Debo deshacerme de él ahora mismo! — poniendo el paquete en el suelo lo envuelve luego en una capa de roca, que luego es golpeada por una gran columna que Korra hace emerger del suelo, la roca semi esférica cae en la bahía e instantes después estalla en una explosión que levanta agua— Uf…uf…uf…y con esa fueron todas— dice Korra secándose el sudor de la frente, aliviada de que todo termino.

—¡Saludos Ciudad Republica! ¡Espero estén pasando una muy buena noche!— pero el momento de paz llega a su fin rápido cuando Korra escucha una voz proveniente del puente.

—Awww… ¿Y ahora qué? — Korra se dirige a la entrada del puente donde están los demás oficiales, mientras la voz sigue hablando.

—¡Esta ciudad esta corrompida hasta los cimientos, es por eso que debe ser purificada! ¡Una purificación por medio del fuego!— en la entrada del puente los maestros metal, miran desde unas barricadas el puente el cual está destrozado con autos destrozados y en llamas, enormes cráteres y grietas.

—¿Qué ocurre? — pregunta ella a uno de los oficiales.

—Es alguien en la cima del puente, parece que habla por un megáfono— Korra agudiza la vista y ve alguien en la parte superior del gran arco de metal del puente, ella identifica al individuo de inmediato.

—¡Su sociedad, su gobierno, sus gobernantes, todos no son más que arquetipos mal fundados que deben desaparecer!

—Es él, el bombardero que ha estado dirigiendo al Loto Rojo en esta ola de destrucción toda la noche— dice un oficial con unos binoculares identificando que en el efecto quien habla por el megáfono no es otro que el Dragón del Oeste.

—¡Pero hay personas que se niegan a aceptar el cambio y permanecer sujetos a sus erradas creencias y harán hasta lo imposible para impedir que el nuevo orden se dé! ¡Y la mayor amenaza a este cambio no es otro que el símbolo en el cual muchos han depositado su fe de manera errada, el avatar!

—Es un grandísimo infeliz— dice Korra molesta.

—¡Avatar Korra, sé que estás ahí en algún lugar! ¡Ven aquí y encarame, enfrenta el juicio de fuego que tengo preparado para ti!

—¿ _Otra vez esa tontería del juicio del fuego_? — piensa Korra ya hartándose de la actitud del incendiario.

—¡Ven si realmente piensas que tienes una oportunidad contra mí! ¡Pero será mejor que no intentes ninguna triquiñuela! ¡Si alguien más que no seas tú, aborda el puente; me veré forzado a activar las múltiples bombas que coloque a lo largo y ancho del puente Kyoshi! — eso de inmediato llama la atención de la chica a la par que la de los oficiales.

—¿Acaso dijo bombas? — dice preocupado uno de los oficiales.

—¿No habla en serio cierto? ¿Cuándo las coloco? — dice otro incrédulo.

—Tal vez sea una tapadera para…

—Él habla en serio— todos voltean a ver a Korra— Si hay algo que he aprendido en el poco tiempo de conocer a este demente es que es un hombre de palabra.

—¿Pero entonces que hacemos? ¿Esperamos a los refuerzos?

—No, van a tardar mucho— dice otro oficial— Para cuando lleguen el puente seguramente será escombros.

—¿Entonces solo estamos nosotros…?

—Así es— le contesta el oficial a su compañero— Creo que lo más sensato sería…

—Voy a ir— Korra los interrumpen— Creo que lo mejor es darle al loco lo que quiere…a mí— los maestros metal se sorprenden al escuchar la sugerencia de la chica.

—¿Vas a ir allí, sin apoyo? —pregunta uno de los maestros metal sorprendido.

—Es muy peligroso avatar, podría ser una trampa.

—Lo sé, pero es a mí a quien quiere, solo yo puedo evitar que destruya el puente.

—Pero… ¿Qué hay de las bombas?

—Si ese loco realmente planea volar el puente, debemos hacer algo— dice uno de los oficiales.

—Pero si nos ve, el puente volara en pedazos— mientras los oficiales discuten Korra se acerca al borde de la bahía y ve la parte inferior del puente colgante.

—Pero los dirigibles no tardaran en llegar y eso puede ser un problema— entonces Korra dirige una mirada a los oficiales— ¿Deberíamos decirles que se retiren? — Korra se queda pensativa y luego dirige su vista a los maestros metal.

Entre tanto Dragón del Oeste está comenzando a impacientarse, eso se refleja en la forma como juega con lo que parece ser un detonador remoto en su mano derecha— ¿Dónde estás? — con su máscara de gas de dragón, el terrorista mira algo que al parecer se aproxima por la entrada del puente, por entre las llamas y el humo— Je, je, je… allí esta— Korra viene caminando impávida y con una cara seria que indica que está preparada para lo que sea que su oponente le tenga preparado— Hora de empezar…¡Ja, ja, ja, ja…!—poniéndose de pie el terrorista da un salto tirándose desde lo alto del puente, activando en medio del aire su equipo de vuelo, entonces el bombardero comienza a volar alrededor del avatar, esta solo se le queda observando mientras vuela a su alrededor— Je, je, je… que bueno viniste avatar.

—Bajo la amenaza de que volarías el puente, por supuesto que sí.

—¡Ja, ja, ja, ja…! Si… eso fue un buen incentivo— dice cínicamente el incendiario— Vi tu actuación allí atrás, como te encargaste de mis hombres y como lidiaste con esas bombas que colocaron, debo decir que me impresionas… con vehemencia— Dragón del Oeste se queda suspendido en el aire a una cierta distancia de Korra, ella solo lo mira seriamente— Pero ahora, queda una pregunta por contestar ¿Cómo quieres morir? ¿Incinerándote en una rápida explosión? ¿O prefieres asarte LENTAMENTE? ¡Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja! — el incendiario ríe alocadamente frente a la chica que solo permanece de pie mirándole con una mirada de desprecio.

—Hasta ahora he superado todas las trampas y desafíos que me has lanzado y esta vez no será diferente— dice Korra segura permaneciendo de brazos cruzados.

—Ohhh… pero es que esta vez será diferente.

—¿En qué?

—Que en esta ocasión yo seré, el juez, el jurado y en tu caso personal, el VERDUGO…je, je, je…

—No tengo tiempo para tus delirios ¿Dónde están las bombas?

—¡Ja, ja, ja, ja…!— el villano ríe como demente— Si fuera tú me preocuparía más por mí propio bienestar— Korra entonces ve en la mano derecha del villano el pequeño dispositivo detonador.

—Si hiciera eso no sería el avatar— Korra descruza los brazos y se coloca en posición con ambos puños en pose de pelea.

—¡Y eso te costara caro!— el villano apunta su mano izquierda hacia Korra y de ella lanza un gran flujo de llamas, la chica de inmediato se cubre ocultándose detrás de un vehículo destruido, cuando las llamas se detienen Korra sale de su escondite y haciendo emerger una roca del suelo se la manda a toda velocidad a Dragón del Oeste, pero este logra esquivarla sin problemas debido a la velocidad con que lo impulsan sus propulsores traseros— ¡Ja, ja, ja…! ¿¡Esa es tu mejor puntería!? — el villano entonces se lanza contra Korra en picado mientras lanza más llamas de su mano, la chica reacciona rápidamente haciéndose a un lado evitando así las llamas, más al momento de pasar a su lado Korra logra sujetar por el pie al lunático usando su látigo de agua— ¿Eh? ¿¡Que!? — Korra lo retiene con todas sus fuerzas— ¿Realmente crees poder detenerme?

—Claro que… no…solo debo hacerlo… el tiempo suficiente… para hacer… ¡Esto! — usando su pie Korra hace emerger del suelo una pequeña piedra, que de inmediato es lanzada a la mano derecha del bombardero haciendo que este suelte el detonador.

—¡Argh! — el aparato sale volando y cae en el techo de un camión en ruinas, Dragón del Oeste entonces hace que sus impulsores traseros se activen de golpe logrando de esa forma liberarse del agarre del látigo de Korra, luego este vuela rápidamente en circulo y se ubica sobre el puente— ¡Vas a pagar muy caro por eso!— Korra se coloca en posición al momento en que el incendiario le apunta con sus manos y libera un flujo de llamas hacia ella.

—¡AH! — Korra dispara consecuentemente un flujo de agua hacia las llamas, el choque del agua con el fuego genera una nube de vapor que cubre esa parte del puente, Korra aprovecha ese instante para ocultarse detrás de un vehículo volteado.

—¡Puedes esconderte si quieres, pero no servirá de nada! — Dragón del Oeste comienza a lanzar llamaradas para obligar a Korra a salir, pero ella permanece oculta.

— _No puedo dejar que alcance ese detonador_ , _si no, todo el puente volara en pedazos—_ Korra se fija en el equipo de vuelo que trae el villano adosado a la espalda— _Es muy rápido, debo de alguna forma obligarlo a bajar al suelo—_ saliendo de su escondite Korra comienza la ofensiva atacando con agua control, logrando tres impactos directos seguidos, el villano reacciona y apuntado con sus manos, dispara un flujo de llamas, pero Korra se cubre detrás de un muro de rocas justo a tiempo.

—No creas que es algo personal Avatar, solo quiero derretir tu rostro ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja…! — Korra lanza más rocas al villano, pero estas son esquivadas sin problemas por Dragón del Oeste, el incendiario dispara más llamas de su mano obligando a Korra a ocultarse nuevamente detrás de un vehículo— ¡¿Sientes el calor avatar?! — Korra sale de su escondite y empieza a lanzar rápidos chorros de agua, uno de estos impacta en las manos del villano, pero a pesar de los impactos este permanece inalterado en el aire— Que mal, pero el agua no apagara este incendio— el Dragón del Oeste apunta sus manos hacia Korra, pero no surgen llamas esta vez— ¿Qué? — el villano ve sus manos que permanecen mojadas— ¡Rayos! — el Villano se pone a revisar sus manos, cosa que no escapa de la vista del avatar.

— _¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué no me ataca otra vez?_ _—_ Korra se fija en las manos del villano y ve que las llamas no salían de sus palmas, sino que surgen de sus muñecas desde unos dispositivos de ignición— _Espera…_ ¡ _Eso es! Él no es un maestro fuego, está usando algún tipo de lanzallamas. Su fuego depende de todo ese equipo que lleva puesto y al parecer conseguí averiárselo de alguna forma—_ finalmente el incendiario logra reactivar el dispositivo de lanzallamas de sus manos.

—De vuelta a la acción— el terrorista procede a atacar una vez más usando esta vez ambas manos para mandar potentes llamaradas hacia Korra, la chica su cubre detrás de un muro de roca y luego acercándose al borde del puente comienza a disparar desde ahí chorros rápido de agua, que, si bien en un principio no impactan en el objetivo, finalmente logra dar en el pecho del criminal— ¡FUEGO! — el Dragón del Oeste libera otra poderosa llamarada que impacta contra el agua que dispara Korra, contrarrestándose ambos ataques generando más vapor— ¡¿Ya sientes el calor?! — dice el incendiario activando sus alas metálicas y volando en círculos.

— _Debo de hacer algo con respecto a esas alas—_ Korra comienza a formular un plan sobre cómo hacer descender al pirómano terrorista— _Debe haber una forma de obligarlo a bajar—_ en eso Korra se fija en como las alas metálicas se mueven— _Si esas alas son como las alas de un avión…—_ en eso Korra se le ocurre un plan—…ya sé que hacer…¡Woaw!— Korra se aparta de la potente llamarada que viene hacia ella.

—¡Voy a gozar bastante el incinerarte! — Korra salta esquivando las llamas y luego contesta mandando manos ráfagas de chorros de agua contra el Dragón del Oeste, logrando asestar varios golpes— ¡Ya sabes que eso no te servirá de nada! ¡Mi fuego es eterno! — dice el villano en una pose mientras libera flamas de sus manos.

—¿Qué hablas del falso fuego control que haces? — el villano se le queda mirando a Korra.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—¿Qué? ¿Creíste que no iba a dar de cuenta? — dice Korra lanzando agua al incendiario— No eres un maestro fuego, solo estas usando un dispositivo de lanzallamas— otro impacto da agua golpea al villano que, aunque ataca con fuego no logra nada debió a la desconcentración— Todas esas cosas que decías y no eres más que un fraude.

—¡Cállate! — el villano ataca lanzando una potente llamarada, pero Korra crea un muro de roca que bloquea las llamas— Yo nací en la nación del fuego ¡Y mi alma arde en llamas! — el villano sigue atacando, pero el muro de roca de Korra aguanta, luego la chica avienta secciones del muro al villano, pero este logra esquivarlos.

—¿En serio? Porque lo único que veo es un lunático con el delirio de ser un maestro— Korra vuelve atacar usando agua control logrando varios impactos.

—¡Dije que te callaras! — de pronto el villano puede sentir que algo ocurre— ¿Qué? — de pronto sus alas comienzan a cubrirse de una fina capa de hielo y eso le dificulta la maniobrabilidad— ¡¿Qué está pasando?! — este intenta moverse, pero esta no le responden como él quiere.

— _Je, je, je…te tengo idiota infeliz—_ Korra usando sus habilidades congela el agua presente en las alas metálicas del Dragon del Oeste provocándole problemas para mantenerse en el aire— ¿Problemas con el frio? — con el villano paralizado e incapaz de maniobrar a su antojo, Korra aprovecha para atacar con una roca al pirómano volador, tras recibir el golpe este de inmediato se precipita al suelo, cayendo con fuerza sobre su espalda y sobre sus alas de metálicas.

—¡ARRRGH! — grita el pirómano al caer pesadamente al suelo, como puede este se pone otra vez de pie, Korra en ese momento aprovecha para llegar frente a él.

—Primera lección cuando intentes volar…cuídate del frio en las alas— Korra comienza a golpear al Dragon del Oeste en el rostro— ¡Ya es hora de que pagues por lo que has hecho!— Korra continua golpeando villano en el rostro y también en su pecho, tras darle un fuerte golpe en su máscara de gas logra arrojarlo al suelo a unos metros de ella, Korra entonces se le aproxima preparando sus puños para golpearlo una vez más— ¿Listo para decir me rindo? — pero en ese momento Dragon del Oeste se da la vuelta y apuntando su mano-lanzallamas a la chica libera un poderosa llamarada, el avatar se salva por centímetros tirándose al suelo en el último minuto— ¡WOAW! — las intensas llamas derriten el hielo de las alas de Dragon del Oeste y con un impulso de sus motores traseros se eleva en el cielo una vez más.

—¡Llego el momento de que seas una con las llamas, avatar! — el pirómano alejándose varios metros del puente y permaneciendo sobre el agua comienza a cargar al máximo sus armas incendiarias, lo mismo hace con los propulsores de sus alas— Je, je, je…— tras haberlo hecho el lunático sale disparado a toda velocidad en dirección a Korra— ¡ALLÍ VOY! — al estar más cerca el villano empieza a liberar una gran cantidad de llamas, mucho más grandes y potentes que las anteriores— ¡ARDE! — Korra como puede se aparta y busca refugio, mientras el fuego arrasa con todo a su paso, ella se oculta detrás de un muro de roca, pero aun así parte de las llamas alcanza a la chica quemándole parte de su ropa, pero afortunadamente más nada— ¿¡Te gusto!? ¡Ja, ja, ja…!

— _No creo poder resistir otro ataque como ese—_ Korra deshace el muro de roca y se ubica en el centro del puente, entonces empieza a acumular agua de la bahía a su alrededor— ¡No creas ni por un segundo que me intimidas farsante! _—_ el villano ya de regreso se prepara para más.

—¿Farsante? ¡Yo soy la encarnación misma de las flamas! — el pirómano ataca con otra potente llamarada, que Korra esquiva ocultándose tras un vehículo—Nací, morí y renací por ellas y pronto cambiare a este mundo con ellas—dice el villano de manera dramática— ¡Luego de este día todos recordaran el nombre de Dragón del Oeste!— al juntar sus manos el pirómano lanza una potente ráfaga de fuego hacia Korra, pero esta no dejándose someter crea una gran barrera de agua la cual de inmediato congela creando una pared de hielo, esta recibe todo el impacto del fuego derritiéndose y dándole tiempo al avatar de escapar y posicionarse para atacar de nuevo.

—Lo único que recordaran es a un loco que intentó destruir la ciudad— entonces Korra hace emerger del suelo tres grandes rocas, las cuales de inmediato arroja al Dragón del Oeste, pero el enemigo volador, con la ayuda de sus alas; logra esquivarlas sin mayores dificultades.

—¡Ja, ja, ja, ja…! Buen intento, pero mis alas son mucho más rápidas que… ¡Argh…! — en ese instante de distracción, Dragón del Oeste recibe el impacto de un chorro de agua por la espalda, al darse la vuelta y prepararse para contraatacar el villano recibe nuevamente otro impacto de agua, esta vez en todo el pecho.

—¡Toma esto! — Korra aumenta la velocidad de sus ataques logrando tres impactos directos más y finalmente dispara una masa de agua que golpea y deja empapado al villano.

—¡No creas que eso va a detenerme! — Dragon del Oeste se eleva unos metros más en el aire y desde ahí alista sus armas— Ahora prepárate a…— pero en ese instante Korra comienza a congelar el agua que está en todo el cuerpo del incendiario— ¿¡Que…!? No otra vez…— tras que las alas se congelen al pirómano se le dificulta maniobrar en el aire.

—Oh si…¡Ah!— Korra hace emerger una gran roca del suelo y se la lanza al villano que cae al suelo pesadamente sobre su espalda— Hora de cortarle las alas a este lunático— Korra se acerca al villano que esta de rodillas en el suelo y tras llegar con él comienza a golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas en el rostro y en su pecho, luego le da un gancho derecho y con eso lo hace caer otra vez al suelo; de inmediato Korra coloca su mano derecha en el suelo y la cubre de concreto creando lo que al parecer es un guante de roca, luego se sube a la espalda del villano.

—¿¡Que crees que haces!? — el villano consigue elevarse en el aire con Korra aferrada a sus alas— ¡QUÍTATE! — Korra empieza a golpear con su guante de roca el propulsor derecho del villano hasta que este comienza a mal funcionar y a echar chispas— ¡NOOOOO! — el avatar se baja de la espalda del Dragón del Oeste aterrizando con seguridad en el suelo; el pirómano como puede trata de mantenerse estable en el aire, luego de unos momentos de lucha este lo logra aunque se nota que su propulsor derecho quedo severamente dañado— ¡Vas a pagar por eso! — el villano lanza otra intensa llamarada contra la chica, ella se ve obligada a correr consiguiendo esquivar en el último segundo el fuego que viene tras ella rodando por el suelo— ¿Cansada avatar? — Korra se pone de pie — ¡Porque yo apenas estoy entrando en calor! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!

— _Debo detenerlo de una buena vez_ — Korra comienza a lanzar ataques de agua, pero estos son contrarrestados por las llamas de Dragon del Oeste— Puedes escupirme fuego todo lo que quieras, eso no va a asustarme.

—O pronto tendrás miedo, me asegurare de ello— el pirómano volador se aleja del puente varios metros y estando lo bastante lejos da un giro cerrado en "U" en el aire, luego se dirige de nuevo hacia el puente, pero con su lanzallamas y propulsores al máximo.

— _Ay no, ahí viene de regreso_ — Korra ya sabe lo que se le venía y busca rápidamente la manera de protegerse del asalto aéreo.

—¡FUEGO! — una gran llamarada golpea el puente con tal fuerza que hasta los vehículos en ruinas salen volando por los aires, Korra permanece agachada en el suelo con una barrera de roca protegiéndola— Je, je, je… ¿eh? — en ese instante Dragón del Oeste aparta los ojos de Korra por un momento.

—¿Qué estás viendo? — el avatar mira en la misma dirección que él y ve el dispositivo de detonación el cual había salido volando antes y aterrizado en el techo de un camión, pero ahora con la última llamarada del incendiario había caído al suelo, Korra sabía lo que pasaría si el lunático recuperaba su dispositivo de detonación, así que, sin pensarlo dos veces, sale corriendo a tomarlo.

—Oh no, no lo harás—Dragón del Oeste con sus alas metálicas llega primero y toma el dispositivo de detonación— ¡Ah, ha! ¡Lo tengo, es mío! — indica el psicópata eufóricamente sosteniendo el pequeño objeto— Fue divertido en verdad avatar, pero creo que ya nos tenemos que despedir, es una lástima que no puedas volar como yo ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!

—¡No! — como si estuviera en cámara lenta, Dragon del Oeste activa el detonador, y entonces… nada ocurre.

—¿¡Que!? — el pirómano vuelve a accionar el dispositivo y sigue sin pasar nada— ¿¡Qué le ocurre a esta cosa!? — el terrorista no se explica que pasa, pero Korra si lo sabe.

— _Lo lograron—_ dice en su mente la chica.

Varios minutos antes en la entrada del puente, Korra y los maestros metal estaban preguntándose qué hacer luego de que el terrorista lanzara su amenaza de destruir el puente a menos que Korra se presentara ante él.

—Pero los dirigibles no tardaran en llegar y eso puede ser un problema— dice uno de los maestros metal, entonces Korra dirige una mirada a los oficiales—¿Deberíamos decirles que se retiren? — Korra se queda pensativa.

—No será necesario— los oficiales dirigen su vista hacia Korra— No se van a retirar porque este puente no va a ser destruido.

—¿Qué tienes en mente avatar? — pregunta uno de los oficiales más viejos.

—Un trabajo de equipo ¿Díganme que tan rápido se mueven con esos alambres?

—¿Nuestro equipo de desplazamiento? — pregunta intrigado un oficial— Depende, siempre y cuando que la locación lo permita, podemos ir muy rápido ¿Por qué?

—¿Y qué tan bueno son desarmando bombas? — uno de los oficiales más viejos se da cuenta de lo que quiere hacer Korra.

—Espera… ¿Estás pensando lo que creo que estás pensando? — Korra le sonríe.

—Así es— los otros oficiales aun no captan la idea.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que piensan?

—El plan es el siguiente— todos escuchan a Korra— Ustedes buscaran y desactivaran esas bombas.

—¿Buscar y desactivar las bombas? ¿Pero cómo lo haremos sin que nos vea? — Korra se acerca al borde y mira la parte inferior del puente.

—Usando nuestros equipos nos desplazaremos por debajo del puente ¿Correcto? — argumenta el oficial más viejo.

—Correcto— dice Korra— De esa forma pasaran desapercibidos a los ojos de ese incendiario.

—Eso suena como un buen plan, pero… ¿Qué sucede si escucha los sonidos de nuestros alambres chocando con el metal? — pregunta uno de los oficiales.

—Si y no podremos evitar eso.

—No se preocupen, yo mantendré bien ocupado al Dragón del Oeste para que no escuche el sonido de sus equipos, no creo que sea muy difícil que tenga su total atención en mí— tras decir su plan Korra dirige la vista a los oficiales— Escuchen no podemos permitir que el Loto Rojo destruya y dañe esta ciudad, es nuestro deber protegerla a toda costa y debemos hacerlo hasta las últimas consecuencias.

—Tienes razón avatar debemos proteger nuestra ciudad y a sus habitantes— dice el maestro metal más viejo.

—¡Si adelante con el plan! — secunde un oficial y pronto los otros le siguen.

—Bien yo entrare primero, ustedes inicien con el plan al escuchar la señal— Korra comienza a entrar en el puente.

—¿Y cuál es la señal?

—La sabrán cuando la escuchen— el avatar sigue adelante, segura de que su plan funcionara.

De vuelta en el tiempo presente, Korra ve como el villano se frustra cada vez más con el dispositivo que no sirve.

—¡ARRRGGGHH…!— Dragón del Oeste lanza el dispositivo al agua— Tu… ¡Que fue lo que hiciste!

—¿No es tan divertido cuando las cosas no están a tu favor? ¿Verdad?

—Pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

—Eso no importan lo que importa es que tus bombas fueron desactivadas— el incendiario se notaba molesto a pesar de no verse su rostro— ¿Y sin tus bombas que eres? Un loco más que trata de infundir el miedo en las personas sin éxito.

—Ohhh… si mi fuego no te asusta, aquí tengo algo que si lo hará— Dragón del Oeste busca en su bolsillo y saca unas pequeñas esferas de metal.

—¿Qué demonios? — Korra se intriga por lo que el lunático ha sacado.

—¡Muere! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja…!— el desquiciado arroja las esferas de metal, Korra instintivamente se aleja de ellas, cosa sensata ya que al cabo de unos segundos las mismas estallan en múltiples explosiones.

—¡AH! — Korra se oculta de las explosiones detrás de un vehículo, pero de pronto escucha el sonido de los motores a su lado.

—¡Te vi! — Dragón del Oeste lanza más explosivos.

—¡Mierda! —Korra comienza a alejarse tan rápido como puede mientras el psicópata sigue lanzando explosivos detrás de ella.

— ¡¿Las cosas se ponen interesantes no crees!? ¡JA, JA, JA, JA!— Korra pasa por debajo del gran arco de metal del puente colgante, pero justo en ese momento un muro de fuego le impide el paso— Hora de decir hasta nunca avatar Korra— Justo cuando el lunático, dispara una poderosa llamarada, el avatar se cube detrás de un muro de rocas, el pirómano aumenta la intensidad de las llamas y estas comienzan a sobrecalentar las rocas que conforman el muro, Korra piensa deprisa en que hacer, y apostando todo decide arrojar partes del muro al villano, el cual interrumpe su ataque para esquivar los proyectiles; ella entonces aprovecha para esconderse.

—Ah…ah…ah…— Korra asoma la cabeza y ve que ya no está— ¿A dónde…? — en eso ella escucha el sonido de los propulsores acercarse, pero esta vez desde arriba.

—¡ALLÍ VOY! — al alzar la vista Korra ve a Dragón del Oeste dirigirse a toda velocidad con sus armas listas, de pronto una gran lluvia de fuego azota el lugar donde Korra se ocultaba, pero esta consigue escapar a tiempo— ¡No he acabado! — dando una vuelta en U, Dragon del Oeste se dirige otra vez a toda velocidad contra el avatar— Korra al verse completamente expuesta, y sabiendo que sus defensas no podrán hacer nada contra ese ataque busca la manera de escapar, en eso ve un camión destruido y en el último instante se desliza por debajo de él.

—Eso…estuvo cerca…— viendo como un mar de llamas se formó justo donde ella estaba hace unos instantes, luego el avatar continúa moviéndose por entre los satomobiles destruidos, acercándose más a la mitad del puente, en eso la chica escucha los propulsores del pirómano acercársele por detrás.

—¡No escaparas esta vez! — pero Korra usa la tierra control para impulsarse desde el suelo, y logrando aterrizar después en el techo de un camión en ruinas, luego desde ahí logra ubicar a Dragón del Oeste casi sobe ella, pero en el último segundo, Korra salta desde el techo alejándose del peligro— Grrr…eres muy afortunada— Korra sigue su camino, hasta llegar a la mitad del puente Kyoshi, ahí es tomada por sorpresa por una gran lengua de fuego que le impide el paso— ¡Prepárate para volar en pedazos, avatar! — el villano saca de su bolsillo más explosivos y se las avienta a la chica, esta los esquiva rodando por el suelo en el último minuto.

—¡Vamos lunático aquí estoy! — Korra dispara varios chorros de agua.

—¿De nuevo, no sabes cuándo rendirte cierto? — el villano contesta con una fuerte llamarada que obliga al avatar a protegerse tras un muro de rocas, luego del ataque Korra sigue atacando, logrando dos impactos seguidos, pero eso obliga al villano a posicionarse mejor, por encima del agua y desde ahí atacar nuevamente con sus explosivos de bolsillo.

—¡Diablos! — Korra se aparta en el último instante, logrando apenas salvarse de las explosiones que de a poco empiezan a agrietara algunas secciones del puente colgante.

—¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! ¿Aun crees que el General Iroh sentiría vergüenza de mí? — pregunta el lunático.

—¿A estas alturas? No…te tendría mucho asco— Korra ataca una vez más con agua moviendo sus brazos de manera veloz, el enemigo volador usa sus propulsores traseros para evitar los ataques.

—Pues esta noche todo eso cambiara, hare que el nombre de Dragón del Oeste quede enmarcado en la mente de todos… ¡De ahora en adelante! — Korra concentra sus ataques de agua en las alas del villano y de esa manera logra sacarlo de equilibrio— ¡Toma esto! — el incendiario manda más esferas explosivas, pero Korra las esquiva apartándose en el momento exacto— ¡Quédate quieta! — el Dragón del Oeste manda una gran llamarada, el avatar evita el ataque lanzando agua a las llamas contrarrestándolas, pero el criminal aún no termina ya que lanza más explosivos— ¡Ahora es momento de explotar! — Korra se cubre detrás de un muro de rocas, pero este no resiste las explosiones siendo destruido.

—¡Arrrggghhh…! — la chica termina por el suelo.

—Je, je, je, je…hora de que seas una con las llamas— el pirómano ataca lanzando más fuego.

—Oh, oh…— Korra se aparta rodando por el suelo y luego poniéndose de pie otra vez— Debo acabar con este lunático, pero ya— la chica se para firme encarando a su enemigo, luego moviendo sus manos atrae agua de la bahía y forma unos tentáculos de agua que cubren por completo sus brazos.

—Vaya, vaya…esa técnica me recuerda un poco a Ming-Hua; pero sabes para copiarla por completo no deberías tener BRAZOS— el lunático manda más flamas, pero Korra las bloquea con sus brazos de tentáculo sin ningún tipo de problema— Grr…veamos como manejas esto— Dragón del Oeste saca más explosivos, Korra lo mira desafiante— ¡ARDE! — los explosivos son arrojados, pero el avatar usa los tentáculos para atajar los explosivos y luego con un rápido movimiento de látigo las dispara hacia un lado expulsándolas por el extremo del tentáculo— ¡¿Qué?! — Dragón del Oeste saca más explosivos y se los arroja a la chica, pero esta una vez más las desvía usando sus tentáculos— ¡ARRRGGHH…! ¡No podrás evitar esto! — manipulando su equipo de lanzallamas, Oeste se prepara para atacar con su máxima potencia.

—Y yo no dejare que eso ocurra— Korra atrae más agua hasta formar un muro tras ella, ambos en ese instante lanzan sus ataques y eso hace que una gran cortina de niebla cubra todo el lugar.

—No puedes esconderte avatar ¡Sal y pelea! — de pronto el terrorista gira la cabeza y ve que un pedrusco viene volando directo a él, pero lo logra esquivar a tiempo— ¡Ja! Ese fue un buen intento, pero…¡Argh…!— de pronto el villano es golpeado por un fuerte chorro de agua por detrás— ¿Atacando por la espalda? ¿Eh? — manda fuego a través de la niebla, pero de nada sirve, entonces más rocas vienen volando hacia él— ¡Woaw! — luego de esquivarlas el villano se pone en guardia, en eso un chorro de agua viene volando hacia él, pero logra protegerse gracias a un muro de llamas— ¡Mi fuego es eterno! — con eso se levanta más niebla cubriendo buena parte del puente— ¡¿Dónde estás? — de pronto entre la niebla se distingue la figura de una persona— ¡Ya te tengo! — el Dragón del Oeste dispara su lanzallamas a toda potencia— Je, je, je… — el villano desciende para ver más de cerca, pero con lo único que se encuentra es con una pila de rocas, las cuales fueron apiladas a fin de que se parezcan a una persona— ¡Qué demonios…!— en eso el villano siente algo a su lado, entonces él gira la cabeza y ve a Korra con una gran cantidad de agua lista— Chica lista.

—Lo sé— Korra manda de golpe toda el agua contra el villano derribándolo al suelo dejándolo totalmente empapado, pero a pesar de ello el villano se coloca de pie y logra alzar el vuelo.

—No creas que… ¿eh? —en ese momento el villano siente como su cuerpo y alas son cubiertas por una capa de hielo— No…otra vez…no.

—Hora de enfriarte un poco— luego de dejar frio al villano, Korra hace emerger una roca del suelo y se la avienta al villano con eso lo manda al suelo bastante de un golpe.

—¡AAARRRGGHH! — grita el villano al caer al suelo con fuerza, luego se coloca de rodillas, entonces el pirómano levanta la vista y ve que Korra está frente a él, este le apunta con su mano— ¡Tu no vas…! — pero la chica lo sujeta del brazo desviando de esa manera el ataque con lanzallamas del villano y con su otra mano libre lo golpea en el estómago, luego lo golpea en el rostro tirando al suelo sobre su rostro— Eres…una…— en ese momento Dragón del Oeste siente que algo se la ha subido a la espalda— ¡¿Eh?! ¿¡Que crees que haces!? — Korra se le ha subido encima, y se aferra a las alas de metal con su mano izquierda envuelta en un guante de roca.

—Llego el momento de encargarme de estas alas de una buena vez— el avatar empieza a golpear el propulsor izquierdo, el que aún permanece en buenas condiciones.

—¡No! ¡No hagas eso! —pero Korra continúa golpeando el propulsor hasta que logra averiarlo y hace que comience a echar chispas— ¡NOOOO…! — en ese momento Dragón del Oeste activa sus alas y se eleva en el cielo con Korra aún en su espalda.

—¡WOAW! — la chica se sujeta con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Ya…eso es todo, me hiciste enojar avatar! — con eso dicho Dragón del Oeste comienza a volar de manera errática y veloz para deshacerse de Korra, pero no puede ya que con sus dos propulsores averiados no puede controlar su vuelo— ¡Vamos suéltate de una vez! — el avatar se mantiene firmemente sujeta a las alas de metal del pirómano, entonces Korra alzando el puño empieza a golpear las alas de metal del villano una vez más, está vez en todo el centro de las mismas— ¿¡Hey que crees que haces!? ¿¡Quieres matarnos!?

— _No solo quiero bajarte lo humos_ — con un fuerte golpe de su guante de piedra Korra provoca que los propulsores se apaguen.

—¡No, no, no, NOOOOOOOOO…! — El Dragón del Oeste grita al ver que sus alas no se reactivan— ¡Tonta mira lo que has hecho! — la chica aún aferrada ve que de a poco se acercan al suelo.

— _Debo bajar ante de que sea tarde—_ entonces Korra ve su oportunidad al ver un camión bien posicionado— ¡Ah! — saltando en el último segundo Korra cae rodando en el techo del vehículo, mientras que el Dragón del Oeste sigue de largo y se estrella con fuerza en el suelo, el villano queda tendido en el suelo con su equipo de vuelo echando humo y chispas, el avatar solo permanece en el techo del vehículo respirando agitadamente— Ah…ah…ah… lo logre

—¡Avatar Korra! — la chica mira hacia un lado y ve a los maestros metal subiendo al puente desde la parte inferior del puente— Que bueno que te encontramos, nos alegra que estés bien— dice el oficial más viejo.

—Digo lo mismo— dice Korra descendiendo del techo del camión— Gracias a los espirtus que lograron desactivar a tiempo las bombas.

—Si y fue una gran idea usar el ruido de la pelea para tapar el sonido de nuestros equipos.

—Si todo salió muy bien, y lo que es mejor el puente se encuentra…bueno al menos no quedo destruido por completo— dice Korra viendo el caos que provoco su pelea con el Dragón del Oeste.

—Por los espíritus ¿En serio acabaste con ese tipo? — dice un oficial viendo al terrorista caído.

—Si…el muy infeliz estaba mejor armado de lo que pensé— Korra se soba el hombro mientras se estira el cuello.

—Bueno por lo que puedo ver ya no será mayor, problema— dice el oficial poniéndose al lado de Korra— Y tenemos más buenas noticias resulta que pudimos comunicarnos con el cuartel general y un escuadrón viene en camino para llevarse a este lunático y a todos sus cómplices.

—Ese es genial— dice Korra.

—La comandante Lin viene con ellos.

—¿Lin va a venir? Pues se alegrará en saber que detuvimos la ola de destrucción de este pirómano y sus esbirros del Loto Rojo— en eso Korra recuerda algo importante— Oigan necesito que antes que se lleven a este tipo, me dejen interrogarlo.

—¿Interrogarlo? ¿Sobre qué? — pregunta el oficial más viejo.

—Sobre todo… ¿Dónde y cómo crearon ese meca-trajes que derrote más atrás? ¿Por qué atacaron la ciudad? ¿Cuál era el propósito de ello? ¿Y cómo demonios se conecta esto con los eventos que han pasado hasta ahora?

—Tranquila avatar, mira te informaremos sobre todo una vez que lo tengamos en custodia.

—No, no puedo esperar…— mientras Korra sigue discutiendo un par de oficiales se acercan al lugar donde cayó el Dragón del Oeste.

—Mira esa cosa que tiene en la espalda ¿Habías visto algo como eso? — pregunta el oficial a su compañero.

—No en lo absoluto, pero… ¿Viste todo el daño que provoco con esas cosas? — dice refiriéndose a sus armas de lanzallamas.

—Si, es una fortuna que va a estar tras las rejas de ahora en adelante…ummm… ¿Oíste eso? — pregunta el oficial escuchando un leve ruido.

—¿Qué? — pregunta su compañero.

—No sé, pero creo que viene…de ahí— dice apuntando a Dragón del Oeste.

Ambos oficiales se acercan cautelosos al terrorista cuando de pronto algo los obliga a detenerse— Mira ¿Qué son? — señala uno de los oficiales viendo un grupo de pequeñas esferas metálicas que se les acercan.

—No sé— responde el otro oficial intrigado.

Entre tanto Korra y el oficial más viejo siguen hablando— Escucha avatar entiendo tu preocupación, pero es nuestro trabajo, nosotros nos haremos cargo— le indica el oficial al avatar.

—No, no lo entienden esto va más allá de lo que cree, tengo que averiguar todo lo que sepa, en especial que planean hacer con esas rocas… ¡Oh! ¡El fragmento! — Korra recuerda el fragmento que Dragón del Oeste tiene en su poder— Debo recuperarlo y mandarlo a…— ella dirige la vista al terrorista, pero entonces ve a los oficiales que están a punto de tomar las pequeñas esferas metálicas y ella de inmediato reacciona— ¡CUIDADO!

—¿Eh? — los oficiales se dan la vuelta justo en el instante que las esferas se activan y estallan mandando a los oficiales a volar por los aires.

—¡Cielos! — dice un oficial impactado con la escena, la explosión luego provoca que varios vehículos estallen creando una barrera de escombros y llamas.

—¡¿Qué demonios ocurrió?! — pregunta el oficial más viejo.

—Fue una explosión, pero no sé de dónde vino ¿Acaso fue una bomba que no vimos? — pregunta un oficial.

—No…— dice Korra— Fue uno de los explosivos de Dragón del Oeste esos oficiales fueron muy descuidados.

—¿Cómo mis hombres lo iban a saber? Eras tú la que luchaba con él. Ahora mis hombres están heridos por ese descuido tuyo avatar— argumenta de vuelta el viejo maestro metal.

—¡Oiga escúcheme bien yo…! — Korra estaba por responderle cuando de pronto capta un sonido — ¿Qué es eso? — ella ve que el sonido viene desde atrás de las llamas que recién se formaron con la explosión— No, no, no, ¡No puede ser! — la chica reconoce el sonido de inmediato como el ruido de unos motores.

—¡¿Qué rayos?! — el viejo oficial se sorprende al ver surgir por entre las llamas una figura que se eleva lentamente en el cielo.

—Je, je, je…— es Dragón del Oeste que recuperó la consciencia y logró que sus alas y motores vuelvan a funcionar— Bueno avatar, esa fue una gran pelea, pero ya tengo que irme. La noche aún es joven y hay mucho más daño que provocar, adiós ¡JA, JA, JA, JA…!— el terrorista se retira del lugar volando.

—¡No! ¡Se escapa! — grita Korra— Rayos…rápido antes de que…— Korra deja de gritar y dirige su vista a los oficiales que estaban muy mal herido por la explosión.

—¡Ahhhh…! Duele…— dice un oficial retorciéndose de dolor.

—Aguanta compañero la ayuda viene en camino— le dice su compañero sosteniendo su mano, la escena hace que a Korra se le haga un nudo en la garganta, ella sabía que no podía dejar escapar al terrorista, pero no podía dejar a los oficiales así; y más después de que le brindaron su ayuda de manera tan desinteresada.

Ella se acerca a uno de los oficiales, el cual tiene quemaduras, cortes y golpes por las partes expuestas de su armadura, además de tener parte de la misma rota por la explosión.

—Avatar… ¡Ugh! — dice el oficial mal herido.

—¡Shhh! No hables— la chica juntando manos comienza a atraer agua de la atmosfera y de la bahía, recubriendo sus manos con agua con ella— Quítenle la armadura— dice ella.

—¿La armadura? ¿Es una broma…?

—¿¡Quieren que viva o no!? — le grita Korra a los oficiales y estos no queriendo contradecirla le retinaran a armadura al oficial malherido revelando que el daño de la explosión era mucho más grave de lo que lucía a simple vista.

—Ughh…— el oficial trata de aguantar el dolor, pero era prácticamente insoportable.

—Bien…ahora, esto puede doler mucho más que la vez anterior, pero haré mi mayor esfuerzo— el avatar cierra los ojos y posa sus manos en el pecho del oficial, y respirando lentamente comienza hacer que el agua recorra todo su cuerpo hasta cubrirlo casi por completo, entonces todos ven como el agua comienza a brillar, el oficial siente dolor retorciéndose— Sosténganlo— le indica Korra a los otros dos oficiales, estos hacen caso y retienen a su compañero por sus brazos y piernas hasta que el proceso se termina— Uff… listo— el oficial que esta tendido en el suelo abre los ojos y ve que el dolor que sentía antes, si bien no ha desaparecido por completo, ha disminuido considerablemente, además de que sus cortes y heridas han sanado.

—Sus heridas…— dice uno de los maestros metal impresionado— avatar Korra eso fue…— antes de poder decir más el oficial ve como Korra se pone de pie y dirige su atención al otro oficial herido.

—Ya saben que hacer— dice ella dirigiéndose a los otro maestros metal.

—Si avatar Korra— como antes los oficiales retiran la armadura del cuerpo del herido y Korra empleando agua de la bahía y de la atmosfera comienza el proceso de sanación.

—Avatar…el terrorista esta… ¡Ugh! — el maestro metal trata de hablar pero el dolor se lo impide.

—No hables— el cuerpo del oficial, ya recubierto en agua comienza a ser sanado y tras unos minutos el proceso se termina, el maestro metal siente como el dolor de antes, agudo e insoportable ahora ha rebajado considerablemente.

—Impresionante…yo ya he visto esta técnica de los maestros agua, pero esto fue…— el oficial, aunque no puede ponerse en pie puede sentir que sus fuerzas al regresado.

—Sané buena parte de sus heridas tanto externas como internas, aún deben de ir a que los sanen por completo, yo solo les di algo más de tiempo— dice Korra poniéndose de pie, pero en ese instante ella se tambalea un poco.

—¿Avatar estas bien? — pregunta un oficial preocupado.

—Si, es solo que esta técnica consume mucha energía y más al nivel que tuve que hacerla, no es nada, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaré lista— dice la chica mostrándose segura ante los oficiales— Ahora, escuchen…— dice ella dirigiéndose a los oficiales— Quédense aquí y esperen la ayuda, yo iré tras ese infeliz y le hare pagar por todo lo que ha hecho— ella se da la vuelta y se dirige hacia la pila de escombros en llamas, productos de la explosión de antes.

—Espera avatar…— le dice el oficial más viejo deteniéndola.

—Escuche, no hay tiempo para esto, ahora debo…— el maestro metal, pasa por al lado de Korra ignorándola— … ¿Qué? — entonces el hombre llegando hasta donde están los satomobiles en llamas, posa sus manos en la superficie de estos y haciendo uso de la técnica de metal control los hace un lado como si fueran de papel, eso deja sorprendida a Korra, después el viejo maestro metal se acerca a Korra.

—Ve…nosotros nos quedaremos— ella asiente con la cabeza y pasa al lado del oficial— Y avatar…— Korra voltea a ver al viejo maestro metal— Asegúrate de que no le haga esto a nadie más.

—No se preocupe, no pretendo hacer otra cosa— ella se da la vuelta y cruza los escombros humeantes dejando a los oficiales atrás, entonces se acerca a la zona desde donde Dragón del Oeste despego, pudiendo entonces notar algo— _Ummm… ¿Y ese líquido?_ _—_ ella ve una línea de líquido que despide un olor fuerte como a combustible— _Parece que conseguí hacerle algo de daño a su equipo, de seguro no irá muy lejos—_ ella ve la distancia que le separa del otro lado del puente Kyoshi, que es más de la mitad— Debo moverme rápido si quiero alcanzarlo.

—No te preocupes Korra ya me encargué de eso— dice Jinora apareciendo a un lado de Korra.

—¿Jinora? ¿Qué hiciste? — la maestra aire solo mira hacia atrás cosa que imita Korra, entonces por entre el humo se puede ver algo grande que se acerca a toda velocidad, cuando el humo se despeja se ve que se trata del perro-oso polar de Korra— ¡Naga! — la chica se acerca a su compañera animal y la acaricia, a cambio recibe unos lengüetazos del gran animal— ¿Lo sabias verdad? — le pregunta Korra a la maestra aire en su fase astral.

—Si, no fue difícil guiarla hasta aquí ¿Sabías que ciertos animales tienen cierta conexión con el mundo de los espíritus y de hecho pueden verlos y escucharlos?

—Si lo se Jinora.

—Oh…bueno, así fue como guie a Naga hasta aquí en mi forma astral, luego de que ella dejara a los oficiales malheridos en la estación.

—Gracias en verdad, y justo en el mejor momento— Korra se sube en el lomo de Naga— Bien no tenemos tiempo que perder ¿Naga puedes seguir el rastro? — el animal se pone a olfatear el piso y cuando llega al líquido combustible comienza a captar el distintivo aroma— ¿Lo tienes? — el animal ladra a manera de afirmación— Bien, entonces… ¡Vamos! — con un ladrido, el perro-oso polar comienza a correr a toda velocidad con la chica en su lomo dirigiéndola; por el camino se topan con más obstáculos en la forma de más vehículos destruidos y en llamas aparte también de baches enormes en el suelo— ¡Atenta Naga! — ordena Korra, al momento de estar acercando a un agujero en el puente Korra da la orden— ¡Naga salta! — el animal de un solo salto pasa por encima del obstáculo— ¡Bien hecho! — felicita Korra, pero aún no podía descansar, más al frente hay una gran maraña de vehículos accidentados y en llamas— ¿Lista Naga? — el perro-oso polar ladra— Bien…¡Derecha! — el animal esquiva un vehículo en llamas— ¡Izquierda! — el animal esquiva otro— ¡Derecha! ¡Derecha! ¡Izquierda! — el animal acatando las ordenes de su ama logra esquivar todos los vehículos, ya les falta poco para cruzar el puente, pero de pronto a lo lejos se divisa una gran pila de autos que obstruyen el camino— _Debo esperar el momento justo—_ a unos metros de chocar con la pila de autos, Korra da la orden a Naga— ¡Salta! — el animal da un impresionante salto en el aire logrando sobrepasar el obstáculo sin problemas— _Estos tipos no descansaran hasta ver arder por completo a estas ciudad—_ Korra recuerda las palabras del terrorista al momento de conocerlo, en eso ella mueve la cabeza no dejando que eso pensamientos inunden su cabeza— ¡Vamos Naga ya casi llegamos! — ordena Korra haciendo que el animal aumente la velocidad.

Finalmente, Korra y Naga alcanzan el otro lado del puente Kyoshi llegando ahora al área industrial de la ciudad, en ese momento Naga se detiene y empieza a olfatear el suelo, pero al va mal— ¿Qué ocurre chica? — el animal por algún motivo no puede seguir el rastro como antes— _Debe ser la mezcla de olores y combustibles de aquí…rayos, bueno tendrá que ser de otra manera_ — Korra se baja de Naga y se pone a contemplar el lugar, el panorama estaba lleno de fábricas, plantas de energía y almacenes, todas operan con normalidad a pesar del toque de queda— ¿Por qué vendría para acá? Eso no es importante…lo importante es encontrarlo antes de que provoque más daño— en eso Korra ve algo en el suelo a la distancia— ¿Qué es eso? — ella se aproxima y ve que es una pieza de metal como un guante con tres dedo, un tubo está conectado a la parte trasera de la palma— Este es…el guante de Dragón del Oeste— Korra reconoce el objeto de inmediato, ella nota que el guante tiene marcas de quemadura además de estar quebrado y abollado— Se le debió de haber caído mientras venia para acá, parece que logre hacerle bastante daño a su equipo en la pelea. Ahora la pregunta es…— ella mira a la distancia todas las plantas y fabricas del lugar— ¿A dónde se fue? — ella se fija en el lugar donde encontró el guante y nota algo más— Hay más de ese líquido, perfecto— en eso Korra silba y con eso llama a su perra— Bien Naga, olfatea y encuentra donde esta— el animal olfatea el combustible y pronto capta el distintivo olor de entre todos— ¿Lo tienes? Dime donde chica— el animal comienza a andar siguiendo el olor con Korra detrás de ella, tras andar unos metros Naga se detiene frente a un gran edificio, como de unos tres pisos de alto— _¿Una fábrica de ensamblaje? ¿Qué ira hacer aquí este sujeto?_ — mientras Korra se halla en sus pensamientos, un extraño ruido la interrumpe— ¿Qué fue eso? — ella mira en todos lados y entonces vuelve a escuchar el mismo sonido como de explosiones el cual no viene de adentro de la fábrica, sino de otro lugar— Viene…de arriba— ella enfoca la mirada en la parte superior del edificio— Esto vale la pena investigarlo— extrayendo una columna de piedra del suelo Korra se eleva hasta llegar al tejado, no sin antes ordenarle a su perra, Naga que se ocultara.

Ya arriba en el tejado, Korra se oculta detrás de un muro y echa un vistazo de lo que está pasando, allí se puede ver a un grupo de hombre con ropajes rojos, cada uno portando herramientas de trabajo, parece que están trabajando en algo. Korra afina la vista y ve que se trata del equipo de vuelo del terrorista Dragón del Oeste el cual, y como ella supuso, sufrió serios daños en la lucha en el puente Kyoshi. Los hombres con las herramientas se notan que trabajan con mucho cuidado, pero entonces uno de ellos comete un error.

—¡AH! — una chispa salta por el lugar.

—¡Tengan cuidado idiotas! — los hombres se dan la vuelta con una expresión de terror en sus rostros, Korra ve que se trata de Dragón del Oeste quien está ahí supervisándolos— ¿¡Saben cuánto tarde en diseñar y crear ese equipo!? ¡Tengan más cuidado o arderán como carbones! — les dice este apuntándole con su lanzallamas

—¡Si, si señor! — dice asustado el hombre que cometió el error, Korra decide que ya vio suficiente.

—¡Que nadie se mueva! — todos los miembros del loto rojo se alarman al ver a Korra, Dragón del Oeste se da la vuelta revelando que uno los cristales de su máscara de gas de dragón se rompió revelando su ojo de color rojo.

—¡Es el avatar! — grita uno de los hombres de ropajes rojos.

—¡Eso ya lo sé idiota! ¡No se queden ahí, vayan por ella! — los hombres, aunque dudosos al principio finalmente deciden actuar recordando la amenaza que su comandante lanzo sobre ellos hace unos momentos.

—¡Vamos! ¡ARRRGGHH…!— gritan los hombres al momento de lanzarse contra Korra.

—No tienen que hacer esto si no quieren— Korra bloquea el ataque de uno los guerreros y tras sacarlo de equilibrio lo golpea tres veces en el pecho y luego la da una patada en el rostro— Pero si insisten…— luego usando tierra control Korra lanza rocas contra otro de los guerreros este logra esquivar la primera pero no las que el siguen, luego de ser arrojado al suelo por una de las rocas se pone de pie y se prepara para encarar otra vez al avatar, pero con lo único que se topa es con el puño de ella justo frente a su rostro antes de dejarlo fuera de combate— ¿Y tú? — Korra al último guerrero que mantiene la distancia— ¿Vas a pelear o no? — el hombre dudoso ataca de todas formas con una combinación de patadas y puños, pero Korra lo bloquea de manera sencilla, luego de bloquear un puñetazo que viene hacia ella, el avatar contraataca con varios golpes rápidos y certeros al pecho del criminal, por ultimo y para rematar, alza una columna de roca del suelo que la que golpea al criminal con fuerza y los deja derrotado en el suelo— Suficiente de estos tipos, ahora sigues…— de pronto se escucha el sonido unos motores y al darse la vuelta Korra ve a Dragón del Oeste otra vez volando con su equipo de vuelo funcionando, aunque no de manera perfecta.

—Lo he dicho antes y lo volveré a decir niña, tienes un fuego interno muy ardiente.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora te iras?

—Lo lamento pero no tengo toda la noche para lidiar contigo, tengo un horario que cumplir, pero…si de verdad tienes ganas de entrarte a golpes con alguien, tengo a los compañeros de juegos ideales para ti— de pronto por unas puertas dobles que da acceso a la fábrica, salen un par de hombres con armaduras rojas y portando sables— Encárguense de ella chicos— el terrorista entra por las mismas puertas dobles volando y tras entrar las puertas se vuelven a cerrar, dejando a los dos guerreros esgrimiendo sus armas frente a Korra, ella permanece en pose de batalla preparándose para cualquier movimiento de sus oponentes.

—Cuando estén listos— ambos guerreros se acercan con sus armas preparadas, y ya el avatar los está esperando con un par de rocas que lanza hacia ellos, pero los guerreros esquivan los proyectiles y luego de eso proceden a atacar cada uno de manera individual a usando sus sables, Korra esquiva y retrocede para entonces contestar con una masa de agua que extrae del aire y con la que ataca a uno de los guerreros, y a pesar de que este se protege con sus armas, termina retrocediendo varios metros; luego el otro guerrero procede a atacar reemplazando a su compañero, pero Korra se protege creando una barrera de roca entre ella y su oponente, luego divide el muro de roca y lo manda en pedazos contra el guerrero, el cual recibe el impacto de no uno sino de dos rocas rectangulares— ¡Fuera de mi vista! — Korra luego se acerca al guerrero que es halla severamente debilitado y golpeándolo en la quijada lo deja noqueado— Uno fuera.

—Serás una… ¿Quién te has creído? — el otro guerrero ataca con todas sus fuerzas, pero Korra esquiva los tajos de la espada del guerrero y cuando ve la oportunidad contraataca con una columna de piedra que derriba al guerrero otra vez.

—Ríndete ahora, sabes que no tienes oportunidad— el guerrero ya molesto decide pasar a otra táctica.

—¡Todos aquí ahora! — en eso por las puertas dobles surge toda una unidad del Loto Rojo, compuesta por seis guerreros, algunos iban desarmados y otros portan dagas.

— _Genial, mas refuerzos_ — se dice Korra al ver llegar a los otros enemigos.

—¡Acaben con ella! — el grupo de guerreros se lanza al ataque al mismo tiempo— Korra se prepara y comienza atacando con agua, a uno de los guerreros lo congela en el lugar y luego con su látigo de agua atrapa a otro que esa atrás y lo azota contra un muro; uno de los guerreros ataca con su daga, pero Korra esquiva el golpe y lo sujeta por el brazo dándole entonces una patada en el pecho.

—Es muy fuerte— dice uno de los guerreros.

—Ella es solo una…rodéenla— ordena el guerrero que porta los sables, entonces lo guerreros atacan a Korra por todas las direcciones, el avatar se defiende como puede, pero entonces recibe un golpe de uno de los guerreros por detrás, ella usando agua control aleja al guerrero, pero entonces otro se le acerca por detrás, ella usando tierra control lo golpea con una columna de roca mandandolo varios metros volando por el aire.

— _Estos tipos solo siguen viniendo, debo hacer algo para encargarme de ellos de un solo golpe._

—Ya eso fue todo— dice el guerrero de los sables y acercándose corriendo lanza un doble ataque con sus armas, que Korra logra esquivar— Te enseñare a no meterte en los asuntos del Loto Rojo avatar— el guerrero le meta una patada a Korra y con eso la saca de equilibrio, entonces este prepara sus armas para atacar son un ataque descendente— ¡Ahora muere! — pero justo a tiempo Korra retrocede.

—Hora de terminar esto…ahhhh… — Korra se coloca en posición con sus brazos y piernas separado— ¡AARRGGHHHH…! — entonces del suelo comienzan a emerger múltiples rocas que salen volando contra los guerreros, estos reciben los impactos de a uno a la vez sin que puedan hacer algo para impedirlo.

—¡Cuidado! — grita uno de los guerreros antes de recibir un golpe de una roca en su pecho que lo deja fuera de combate; otro intenta en vano esquivar las rocas, pero también es golpeado.

—¡Concéntrense! — ordena el que porta los sables, pero los guerreros del loto simplemente no pueden contra el ataque de Korra— Demonios— el guerrero ve a la chica quien se para firme y segura con una sonrisa en su rostro— ¡Ahora veras! — el guerrero ataca una vez más con sus sables, pero Korra esquiva todos los golpes y logra contestar con dos ataques de agua que el guerrero bloquea con sus hojas, entonces el guerrero ataca una vez más, pero esta vez saca de equilibrio a Korra con una patada a sus piernas haciendo que caiga al suelo apoyándose en sus manos — ¡Es tu fin! — el guerrero ataca con sus hojas, pero en lugar de darle en el objetivo, estas son detenidas por Korra gracias a que recubrió sus manos con una capa de roca.

—No…lo…creo…fantoche— ella con un movimiento parte las hojas de los sables dejando totalmente indefenso al guerrero del loto— ¡Toma esto! — Korra lanza una pata al pecho de su oponente y por último un contundente golpe en su quijada con sus manos de roca, eso quiebra el casco de metal del guerrero lo mandándolo además varios metros de distancia totalmente fuera de combate, Korra luego deshace los guantes de roca y se sacude las manos— Ufff… listo, ahora debo alcanzar a Dragón del Oeste antes que…— pero en eso se estremece el suelo— ¿Y ahora qué? — una gran mano metálica se ve por uno de los bordes del edificio— Ohhhh… eso no es bueno— entonces Korra ve como un meca-traje aparece— Odio tener razón— el meca-traje se para entre ella y la puerta de acceso— Bien acabemos rápido— Korra ataca usando rápidas ráfagas de agua, pero estos apenas si le hacen muescas al traje, la mole de metal embiste contra la chica, pero ella se aparta a tiempo y luego ataca con más agua, el traje entonces dispara de sus antebrazos boleadoras— ¡Wow! — Korra esquiva a tiempo los proyectiles giratorios y luego hace emerger una roca del suelo y la nada directo a la cabeza del gigante metálico, este se protege con sus brazos, pero es momento de distracción le da la oportunidad a Korra de acercarse y pasando por debajo del meca-traje y ubicándose a sus espaldas lo ataca por detrás con una columna— Eso no lo esperabas ¿no? — el operario del meca-traje activa los lanzallamas y apunta hacia el avatar, ella sabiendo lo que Viena crea un escudo de roca para protegerse— Esto se está poniendo algo rudo— pero entonces el meca-traje detiene su ataque— ¿Qué? — Korra se extraña alver que el ataque paro tan de repente, pero entonces de la nada uno de los brazos de la mole de metal atraviesa el muro sin problemas haciendo que Korra caiga al suelo de espaldas— ¡CIELOS! — el meca-traje intenta aplastarla con su pie, pero ella hace que una columna de roca detenga el pie del gigante a tiempo, luego ella gira por el suelo y estando lo suficientemente alejada se pone de pie— Bien grandote…— el traje destruye la columna de piedra y se prepara para atacar otra vez—…veamos que tienes— Korra carga contra el traje, al tiempo que el meca-traje hace lo mismo; al momento de atacar los dos al mismo tiempo Korra hace una roca destruya el dispositivo de ataque del antebrazo derecho del traje metálico— ¡Ja! — el traje intenta aplastarla pero ella retrocede a tiempo y manda una gran ráfaga de agua contra él, tan rápidas que el robot no le da tiempo de contestar, solo cuando Korra se detiene es que el traje dispara desde su otro antebrazo otra boleadora— Eso no servirá amigo— el avatar rueda por el suelo y desde ahí manda otra roca que impacta en el antebrazo izquierdo del traje, con eso destroza el dispositivo— ¡Si! Lo hice ¡Ja, ja! — el operario del traje ya estaba empezando a molestarse.

—¡Te aplastare chica engreída! — el meca-traje entonces carga contra Korra otra vez, pero ella posicionándose lo encara permaneciendo estática en el sitio.

—Bien amigo…tú lo pediste— Korra a metros de ser embestida hace que una gran columna de piedra emerja y golpee en el pecho al traje, eso deja una profunda abolladura en el pecho de este, luego dando unos pasos hacia atrás la mole metálica se comienza a estremecer y a echar chispas— _Te tengo_ — Korra aprovecha para atacar con varios pedruscos que impactan de lleno en el traje— ¡Fuera de aquí! — Korra luego pisando con fuerza el suelo hace que una roca más grande que las anteriores emerja e impacte en el traje haciéndolo retroceder, en ese momento el traje empieza a fallar.

—No, no, no ¡No! — el operario intenta hacerlo funcionar, pero no logra nada; el hombre mira por la escotilla, pero Korra ya no estaba— ¿Dónde se metió? — pero ella no sabía ido muy lejos, solo detrás de él, tomando una posición son su piernas abiertas e inclinadas y sus brazos al nivel de su cintura, Korra comienza a respirar lentamente; en eso el operario del traje logra recuperar algo de control, y dando vuelta al traje ve a Korra— ¡Aja! ¡Te tengo! — el operario se prepara para atacar, pero entonces Korra hace que la tierra bajo los pies del meca-traje se mueva, de pronto una pila de rocas enormes emerge y estas impulsan al traje hacia arriba— ¡Ahhhhhhh!— luego al momento de caer el avatar golpea al meca-traje con una columna y con eso lo manda disparado fuera del techo, cayendo varios metros lejos de la fábrica totalmente roto y averiado, su operario se hallaba herido e incapaz de moverse.

—Eso le enseñara… ahora mejor me largo antes de que algo más pase— Korra se dirige a la puerta de acceso y al entrar comienza a bajar unas escaleras, que la llevan al interior de la fábrica de ensamblaje.

Adentro se pueden ver todo tipo de equipos eléctricos, como grandes generadores, maquinaria pesada, partes de automóviles, etc. Al llegar a la parte inferior del edificio, Korra puede notar de inmediato que algo no estaba bien allí.

—¿Dónde están todos? — el lugar que debería tener varios empleados trabajando en la fabricación de automóviles, ahora está totalmente vacía; eso le da una muy mala señal a Korra— _Esto no me gusta ¿Y dónde está ese pirómano? —_ en eso la paz del lugar es quebrantada por el sonido de algo que cae al suelo— ¡¿Quién anda ahí?! — Korra se dirige al lugar de donde se escuchó el sonido, con suma cautela, pero en el sitio solo hay una llave de tuercas abandonada— _Alguien está jugando conmigo—_ de pronto Korra siente un olor a quemado, y al seguir el olor ve que viene de viga de metal, al mirar hacia arriba de dicha viga su sorpresa es mayúscula al ver no uno sino varios paquetes explosivos— ¡Cielos! — ella se dispone a hacer algo, pero entonces nota que la viga de metal no es la única cosa en el lugar con un paquete explosivo, mas halla hay un muro con varios paquetes adheridos, una máquina de ensamblaje también tiene, en todas partes hay uno y todos están a punto de hacer explosión— _Oh, cielos ¿Qué hare?_

En ese mismo instante en el puente Kyoshi, un dirigible de la policía, así como varias patrullas llegan a la escena de la destrucción. Dirigiendo todo está la jefa Lin; ella habla con los oficiales que estaban allí, los oficiales heridos están siendo atendidos.

—Tanto caos, en tal solo una noche— dice la jefa de policía viendo la gran destrucción que hay en el puente, luego ella dirige la vista a los oficiales malheridos— Llévenlos al centro médico de inmediato.

—Si oficial Lin— dicen los oficiales que transportan a los heridos a una de las patrullas.

—¿Y qué más pueden decirme de este sujeto? ¿Este…Dragón del Oeste? — pregunta ella a los oficiales, el más viejo de todos habla por todos.

—Como le dijimos jefa Lin, llevaba una especie de esquipo de vuelo y disparaba fuego por sus manos, pero por lo que nos control el avatar Korra, no era fuego control era una especie de lanzallamas. Él dirigió el ataque al puente y también a la estación de trenes con sus bombas.

—Si es una fortuna que Korra estuviera cerca— dice la oficial viendo como sus hombres arrestan a los miembros del Loto Rojo y a los miembros de la Triple Amenaza, montándolos en las patrullas— _Primero esas bombas venenosas, y ahora esta total destrucción, esto se nos está saliendo de las manos muy rápido—_ piensa Lin pensando en los acontecimientos recientes—¿Y hacia dónde fueron?

—Se dirigieron al área industrial, señora. El avatar Korra, fue tras el terrorista en su perro-oso polar.

—Ahhh…esa chica. Sigue actuando sin pensar muy bien las cosas, un día eso podría…— en eso se escucha una fuerte explosión— ¿¡Pero que fue eso!?

—¡Por allá! — todos contemplan una gran nube de humo que se alza en el cielo, a lo lejos se pueden ver luces naranjas— Vino del área industrial— indica unos de los oficiales.

—¿Qué habrán destruido esta vez? — se pregunta otro.

—No lo sé, pero no luce para nada bien, debemos…

—¡LIN! — en eso la mujer es tomada por sorpresa.

—¡Ahhh…!— la mujer se sobre salta y retrocede— ¡Por todos los cielos Jinora! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no te aparezcas de esa manera?

—¡Lo siento Lin, pero es urgente! — explica la maestra aire— Esa explosión…

—Si, ya la vimos Jinora iba a enviar a un grupo para allá ahora, yo debo supervisar todo aquí — la maestra metal pasa atravesando a la maestra aire en su fase astral.

—Lin, no lo entiendes, es Korra— en ese momento Lin se detiene y voltea a ver a Jinora— Ella estaba allí al momento de la explosión— esto cambia por completo a Lin de estar seria y serena a estar sorprendida y angustiada.

—¿Korra? Y…y…y como… ¿Dijeron que el avatar se dirigió al área industrial? — pregunta Lin a los oficiales.

—Si señora— ella luego voltea a ver hacia la columna de humo.

—Al parecer era una trampa del Loto Rojo…intenté localizarla luego de la explosión, pero no logré… sentir su energía, temo que…— la maestra aire se nota igual de preocupada, en eso Lin se recompone y se dirige a sus hombres.

—¡Ustedes! — dice dirigiéndose al grupo que se encargaba de la detención de los terroristas y de los miembros de la triada— ¡Lleven a esta escoria a la estación para interrogarlos!

—¡Si, señora! — dicen los oficiales cerrando la puerta de una de las patrullas procediendo a llevarse a todos los sospechosos en ella.

—¡Ustedes! — ahora dirigiéndose al grupo que atendía a los heridos— ¡Luego de dejarlos en el centro médico, avisen a los maestros agua que hay un incendio en el área industrial!

—¡Si señora! — los oficiales luego de subir a bordo a los heridos se los llevan en dirección al centro médico.

—¡Y ustedes…! — dirigiéndose ahora a los oficiales del puente— ¡Se vienen conmigo! ¡Hay que ir allá pronto! — Lin entonces extiende un cable, desde el dispositivo que lleva en su muñeca, hacia el dirigible de la policía y tras activar la función de enrollado, ella sale volando en dirección al globo.

—¡Si jefa Lin! — dicen los oficiales e imitando a la jefa Lin, todos disparan sus cables y se montan en el dirigible, de inmediato el gran globo de aire caliente se dirige al área industrial, en el suelo Jinora permanece en flotando sobre el puente, con una expresión de preocupación.

—Korra…— luego la maestra aire se desvanece.

En la fábrica en llamas, Korra de a poco recobra el conocimiento, esta siente que todo su cuerpo se siente sumamente apenas le responde, con los ojos entreabiertos ve a su alrededor y lo que ve son solo llamas y fuego; el calor es casi sofocante, sin mencionar el humo que casi no permite ver ni respirar.

—Ah…ah…— la chica comienza a arrastrarse por el suelo intentando ponerse de pie, pero sin éxito— Ah… ¡Argh! — respirando en el suelo Korra intenta recobrar fuerzas, pero el humo no la deja respirar bien, su visión comienza a nublarse otra vez.

—Je, je, je, je…— en eso Korra escucha una risa proveniente de alguien que esta frente a ella— Despierta, despierta, avatar— con la visión nublada Korra casi no puede ver nada, pero luego de un momento comienza a dilucidarse algo— ¿Estas disfrutando del ambiente? Ahora si las cosas se pusieron ardientes entre nosotros…je, je, je, je…— se burla Dragón del Oeste en la cara de la chica tendida, Korra intenta reaccionar, pero su cuerpo aún está muy débil, lo máximo que consigue es doblar las rodillas para colocarse en posición fetal— Uhhh…tomate tu tiempo para recuperarte, aunque eso no importa, después de todo… TU ARDERAS AQUÍ ESTA NOCHE…¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! — el pirómano sale volando dejando sola a Korra.

—Eso… no… va… a pasar— Korra se incorpora lentamente pudiendo por fin ponerse de pie— Cof…cof…cof… — el humo hace que la chica tosa de manera violenta— _Debo hallar la forma de salir de aquí rápido—_ como puede Korra comienza a desplazarse por la fábrica en llamas, buscando desesperadamente una salida de aquel infierno, al doblar una esquina Korra escucha el sonido de metal y de madera rompiéndose y al mirar hacia arriba ve como una sección del techo esta por caerle encima— ¡A la…! — ella se aparta para atrás justo a tiempo antes de terminar aplastada— Rayos, eso estuvo…Cof…muy cerca…Cof…— Korra retrocede y avanza por otro camino— _Este lugar se viene abajo, debo salir antes de quedar sepultada—_ de repente algo llama la atención de Korra— Ummm…¿Qué fue eso? — ella capta un sonido por entre las llamas, el sonido de alguien pidiendo ayuda.

—Ayuda…por favor— la voz de alguien se escucha de manera entrecortada.

— _Parece la voz de una persona_ — Korra se concentra para intentar escuchar mejor.

—¡Ayuda por favor! ¡Alguien! — esta vez la persona habla más fuerte.

— _No cabe duda, es una persona—_ Korra comienza a seguir el sonido de la voz _—_ ¡Oye sigue hablando!

—Por favor…estoy aquí— la voz suena otra vez entrecortada.

—Diablos en medio de este caos no podre hallarlo a tiempo, y este humo apenas si me deja ver algo… ver…— a Korra en ese momento se le viene una idea— _Espero que funcione_ —ella cierra sus ojos y entonces dando un fuerte pisotón en el suelo comienza a sentir las vibraciones de la tierra, comenzando a formarse en su mente una imagen de lo que esta su alrededor— Vamos…— ella pisa con más fuerza y esta vez logra sentir algo que se mueve a la distancia— Creo que…— en su mente se forma la imagen de una figura humana atrapada bajo unos escombros— ¡Allí esta! Pero… ¿Qué…? — pero pronto surgen más figuras, dos en total, una que permanece acostada debajo de unos escombros y la otra de pie dentro de un cuarto— Oh, no… hay gente atrapada en este lugar… ¡Tu maniático! ¿¡Qué has hecho!? — Korra comienza a moverse en dirección hacia la primera persona atrapada entre los escombros— _Debo sacar a todos de aquí—_ pasando por entre las llamas y los escombros, Korra logra localizar a la primera que permanece atrapada debajo de una viga de acero que le impide mover sus piernas

—¿Ah? Tu…. — el hombre reacciona al ver a Korra— …eres el avatar…

—Guarda tus energías— Korra busca la manera de cómo sacarlo— _Esta viga es muy pesada para moverla por mi cuenta, la tierra control sería muy peligroso…_ — ella piensa con rapidez y se le ocurre una idea— Espero que sirva…— ella posa sus manos en la viga de metal y haciendo fuerza la logra doblar haciendo que el hombre quede libre, luego Korra sujeta al hombre por sus brazos y lo libera por completo— ¿Está usted bien?

—Mis piernas…no las puedo mover…¡ARGH!

—Cálmate, no intentes moverlas o te lastimaras— Korra toma al hombre por la cintura y se lo sube al hombro— Quédate allí mientras busco una manera de sacarte de aquí.

—La puerta…este.

—¿Qué?

—Hay…una puerta de emergencia…. por allá…— el hombre señala una dirección.

—Bien entonces iremos hacia allá— pero cuando Korra se dirige en la dirección que le indico el hombre de inmediato nota que el humo comienza a hacer estragos— Cof…cof…cof…no veo nada con este humo…cof— el humo no le permite ver con claridad— _Debo poner este hombre a salvo, pero en estas condiciones será casi imposible—_ en eso a ella se le viene una idea— _Supongo que mis sentidos de nada me sirven aquí—_ Korra cierra los ojos y trata de respirar lo menos posible, entonces da un fuerte pisotón en el suelo y con eso hace que las ondas del suelo le muestren en su mente, tal y como antes, lo que esta a su alrededor— _Esta…_

—¿Avatar? _—_ el hombre herido, trata de comprender lo que hace Korra.

— _¡Allí!_ _—_ Korra localiza la puerta de emergencia a unos diez metros de ella pasando una pila de escombros— Bien ya vas a salir de aquí aguanta.

—Bien…— dice el hombre en el hombro de Korra, mientras que ella comienza a caminar a ciegas guiándose tan solo por lo que le muestran sus pies— Avatar… puedo preguntarte… ¿Cómo hiciste para sacarme de ahí? Esa barra la doblaste, como si fuese…nada.

—No use mi fuerza física, use metal control…ahora no hables.

—¿Metal control? Claro…eso lo esplica…que bueno saber que la maestra de los cinco elementos… estaba aquí para salvarme.

—Si por fortuna para ti, ahora no hables para que pueda concentrarme en ponerte a salvo.

—Oh…lo siento— tras unos metros recorridos a ciegas, ya Korra puede "ver" que se acercan.

—Ya casi…— en eso una pieza de metal cae desde el techo.

—¡Cuidado…! — le advierte al hombre a Korra, pero ella ágilmente logra cruzar antes de el fragmento de metal caiga del tejado— Wow…eso estuvo muy…cerca ¿Cómo…?

—No hay tiempo de explicar, ya casi llegamos a la puerta— indica Korra, aunque esa hazaña la había logrado sintiendo como la pieza de metal se desprendía del techo gracias a la misma habilidad de "sentir la tierra" — Listo— dice Korra abriendo los ojos y contemplando frente a ella la puerta— Ok ahora…— ella patea la puerta, pero no cede— ¿Qué? — ella la vuelva a patear, pero no cede la puerta— Demonios…— en eso ella escucha voces del otro lado— ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?

—«¿Hola? ¡Oigan creo que escuche algo!» — pronto más voces se comienzan a oír.

—Parece que vino la ayuda— Korra junta su mano cerca de su boca para que su voz suene más fuerte— ¡Hay gente atrapada aquí dentro! ¡Vean si pueden abrir esta puerta!— la puerta comienza a sacudirse del otro lado.

—«¡No cede!» — dicen las voces del otro lado.

— _Rayos…_ —Korra nota que el hombre se está poniendo cada vez más grave debido al dolor— Creo tendré que dejar la sutileza a un lado…— ella se aparta de la puerta y se coloca con sus piernas separadas y firmes— ¡Todos atrás! — Korra de un movimiento hace que una gran roca golpee la puerta y esta termina por ceder.

—¡Cielos! — dice un hombre vestido de trabajador habiéndose apartado a tiempo— ¿Quién va? — del entre el humo y el polvo sale Korra con el hombre entre sus brazos— Oh por todos los espíritus…— él y otros hombres se apresuran a acercarse a ayudar.

—Tengan llévenlo a un lugar seguro— dice Korra acercándoles al herido para que lo carguen entre todos, pero justo en ese momento Korra se alarma a oír detrás suyo el sonido de unos motores, ella de inmediato se da la vuelta y ve Dragón del Oeste a punto de atacar con su lanzallamas— ¡Cuidado! — ella aparta a todo el mundo del camino, justo cuando el pirómano atacar con el lanzallamas de su mano derecha; las llamas impactan directo sobre unos escombros sobre la puerta y estos al caer bloquean la salida de emergencia.

—¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA…!— el pirómano desaparece en el interior de las llamas

—Es un maldito, pedazo de…— Korra se pone de pie sintiéndose muy molesta— _Al menos ese hombre está a salvo, espero que reciba atención médica, ahora yo debo enfocarme en encontrar a esa otra persona y salir de aquí lo más rápido posible—_ de inmediato Korra, genera más ondas sísmicas y pronto localiza a la segunda persona atrapada dentro de un cuarto— Alli, debo darme prisa.

Mientras el infierno se desata adentro, afuera hay toda una multitud de gente viéndolo todo con total atención, pero entonces todos voltean a ver que algo grande llega a la escena, el dirigible de la policía, de él descienden Lin y otros cinco maestros metal.

—¡Apártense todos no estorben! — ordena Lin dispersando un poco a la masa de gente— Todos armen un perímetro, no quiero a ningún civil cerca de este sitio, los maestros agua no tardaran en llegar— los hombres de Lin obedecen y forman una línea entre la gente y la fábrica en llamas, entonces Lin se fija en la puerta del frente— ¿Hay alguna forma de entrar?

—No, la entrada principal se bloqueó y tratar de desbloquearla a la fuerza seria muy peligroso— le dice uno de los maestros metal— Se pondría en riesgo la integridad de la estructura.

— _Espero no tarden los maestros agua—_ piensa Lin muy angustiada.

—¡Ayuda, policía! — Lin y los oficiales escuchan los gritos de un grupo de hombre que llevan en sus brazos a un hombre herido— ¡Alguien, por favor! — uno de los oficiales rompe el perímetro para socorrer a las personas, Lin también llega a la escena.

—¿Qué sucede aquí? — pregunta Lin.

—Este hombre necesita atención medica urgentemente, las heridas de sus piernas son graves.

—La ayuda no tarda en llegar— dice uno de los maestros metal.

—¿Cómo saliste de ahí? — pregunta Lin al hombre herido.

—Cof…cof…el avatar…me salvo…

—¿Korra? ¿Dónde está ella?

—Sigue…cof…adentro…cof…— Lin dirige su mirada a la fábrica en llamas.

—Póngalo en un lugar seguro y denle agua, hasta que los equipos médicos lleguen— ordena Lin, mientras que en su cabeza comienza a preguntarse qué hacer— _Korra…_

Adentro de la fábrica Korra, llega hasta el sitio en el que se halla atrapada la persona, ella ve que es un cuarto pequeño, sin ventanas y con una sola puerta de acceso que se halla sellada por escombros de metal.

—¡Hey! ¡Puedes oírme! — grita Korra desde afuera, intentando comunicarse.

—¡Por favor…! ¡Quien quiera que seas…sácame de aquí! — se escucha la voz de una persona a la vez que golpes en la puerta bloqueada.

—No te preocupes, te sacare en un momento— Korra se acerca a la puerta y posando sus manos en los restos de metal comienza a hacer uso del metal control, doblando, fracturando y quebrando los escombros de metal— ¡Ya casi! — apartando el último fragmento de metal, el camino queda libre— ¡Bien, ahora apártate de la puerta!

—Bien…cof…cof…— Korra retrocede y embistiendo posteriormente la derriba, adentro se ve a un hombre con traje de trabajador este se halla sucio y se notaba que el humo del incendio lo afectaba gravemente— Gracias…cof…

—Agradece luego, ahora hay que salir de aquí— Korra sube a la persona sobre sus hombros y la saca de la habitación— _Bien, ahora a localizar la salida más próxima—_ pisando el suelo Korra siente las vibraciones que vienen de la tierra y trata de localizar alguna salida, las ondas viajan mostrándole una imagen de todo el sitio, pero ninguna salida— _Vamos…—_ ella vuelve a pisar el suelo y ahora las ondas viajan más lejos, consiguiendo esta vez una puerta de luego de unos instantes logra detectar una puerta en el lado oeste de la fábrica— ¡Ahí está! ¡Aguanta ya voy a ponerte a salvo!

—Ok…cof…cof…— Korra avanza por la fábrica en llamas guiándose por las ondas del suelo, pero al mismo a tiempo a las intensas llamas que están a su alrededor.

— _Debo hallar la salida, rápido—_ Korra dobla por la esquina de una máquina y en ese momento un fragmento de metal cae del techo— ¡Diablos! — Korra hace emerger del suelo un par de pilares de roca y estos logran detener la caída de la viga de metal, luego ella se quita del camino— Vamos, vamos…— en ese momento los pilares se destruyen y la viga de metal cae al suelo— Por todos los espíritus… ¿Estas bien?

—Si…cof…casi morimos allá atrás…cof…— dice la persona aún en la espalda de Korra.

—No te preocupes…cof…nadie morirá esta noche— Korra sigue avanzando y acercándose más a la puerta, pero en ese instante las llamas se hacen más intensas— Este fuego se está saliendo de control…cof…muy rápido.

—No podrías…cof…cof… ¿Hacer algo? — pregunta el trabajador.

—Que más quisiera…cof…pero este fuego es muy intenso, el agua control no puedo usarlo aquí…cof… y usar tierra control sin medir el balance de la estructura haría que esta nos callera encima— explica Korra muy detalladamente— Pero no te preocupes…de esta vamos a salir te lo prometo— cruzando el campo de fuego y escombros ardientes, la chica finalmente llega a la puerta— Bien, ahora resiste, nos sacare de aquí— Korra retrocede y patea la puerta, pero no sucede nada— Vamos…¿Por qué no se abre? — los golpes de Korra atraen la atención de alguien que esta adentro, así como de alguien que permanece adentro junto con ella.

—Je, je, je…el fuego, es justo y a la vez, inmisericorde…je, je, je…

—¡Hey, hay alguien tratando de salir por aquí! — dice un hombre afuera indicando a toda la multitud, así como a los maestros metal.

—¿Cómo? ¡Vamos! — ordena Lin a un grupo de personas— al llegar ve como todos tratan de forzar la puerta, al tiempo que Korra la patea del otro lado.

—¡No cede! — indica un trabajador que ayuda.

—¡Apártense! — dice Lin acercándose a la puerta, adentro Korra da unos pasos hacia atrás.

— _No quisiera hacerlo, pero no hay de otra_ — ella se prepara para usar tierra control, pero en ese instante ve como la puerta comienza a recibir golpes y a fracturarse— ¿Qué? — de un golpe es arrancada de sus cimientos afuera se ve a Lin quien ve a Korra con una persona a cuestas, el avatar siente un golpe de alegría al ver a la jefa de policía— ¡Lin!

—¡Korra! ¡Rápido!

—Si solo voy a… — en ese momento algo detiene a Korra— Pero que…

—¡¿Korra a que esperas!? ¡Vamos! — Korra vuelve en sí y luego de mirar a Lin esta le pasa a la persona que trae en su espalda— ¿Qué? ¿Korra que haces?

—Hay otra persona atrapada.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Pude escucharla, no puedo irme mientras haya alguien atrapado.

—Espera Korra, la ayuda viene en camino, deja que yo me encargue voy a ayudarte a…— en ese instante se escucha el sonido de unos motores— ¿Qué? — al voltear Korra y Lin ven a Dragon del Oeste acercarse a toda velocidad, Korra reacciona de inmediato empujando a Lin y apartándola del camino.

—¡ARDE! — el Dragón del Oeste manda una llamarada que hace que las vigas de metal sobre la puerta de escape cedan y estas caigan obstruyendo la salida— ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! — el lunático se aleja volando.

Afuera a Lin la ayudan a ponerse de pie— ¿Oiga está bien? — pregunta una de las personas— ¡Ayuda por acá! — entre todos toman a la persona que ayudo Korra a salir de aquel infierno y también ayudan a la oficial, pero apenas ella se pone de pie los rechaza a todos.

—¡Déjenme! ¿Dónde…? Korra… ¡Korra! — Lin espera una respuesta desde adentro.

—Estoy bien Lin— contesta el avatar desde adentro— ¿Y ustedes?

—Todos bien por aquí.

—Bien, seguiré por mi cuenta, saldré cuando la última persona este a salvo— Lin, aunque estaba angustiada, conocía bien a Korra y sabía que podría hacerla cambiar de parecer.

—¡Saldrás de ahí y de esa forma te daré la reprimenda de tu vida! ¡¿Me oyes?! — Korra solo sonríe.

—Entendido— luego la chica se da la vuelta y mira todo a su alrededor— _Estoy segura de que escucha a alguien pidiendo auxilio—_ a pesar del calor sofocante y el humo, Korra trata de afinar su oído para escuchar mejor.

—Ayuda…—se escucha una voz a la distancia de manera débil

—Debo encontrarlo pronto— Korra realiza de nuevo la acción de pisar el suelo para sentir las ondas que manda la tierra, pero no ve absolutamente nada— Vamos…— ella repite la acción, pero nuevamente no obtiene nada— ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Porque no puedo ver nada?! Espera… que tal si esta persona no está en contacto con el suelo, sino…— ella ve hacia arriba buscando, entonces entre el humo aparece una figura que se encuentra montada en una pasarela que se ha en parte colapsado— Ahí…pero no va a aguantar mucho— la persona se aferra como puede al tiempo que tose fuertemente debido al humo.

—Ayuda…cof…cof…por…favor…cof… — Korra mira a su alrededor y ve que la pasarela sigue hasta llegar a unas escaleras, y ella se dirige para allá.

— _Debo darme prisa—_ al llegar a las escaleras, ve que los escalones están destruidos— ¡Diablos! Bien, no es problema— ella crea unos escalones de piedra y con eso ella logra subir y comienza a caminar por el carril central— ¡Oye aguanta! — grita Korra al hombre que está sofocándose debido al humo, por el camino Korra se halla con secciones rotas de la pasarela de metal y ella los sobrepasa saltando por encima— Ya casi— en ese momento una de las máquinas de la fábrica explota generando una fuerte explosión— ¡Wow! — Korra se queda sin tiempo y subiendo más y llega finalmente hasta donde está la persona— ¡Oye! — la persona voltea, pero apenas ve sombras de color azul.

—Ayuda…la persona pierde el conocimiento.

—Oh, no— Korra da un salto y llega hasta la sección donde está atrapada la persona, aferrándose a la saliente luego termina de subir— ¡Oye! ¡Oye! — dice Korra agitando a la persona, pero esta no reacciona— Debo sacarlo de aquí ahora— ella se sube a la persona al hombro y luego mira hacia abajo buscando una salida, pero para ese momento el fuego ya cubría todo el suelo de la fábrica— Esto está empeorando— y las cosas empeoran más cuando Korra escucha el sonido de los motores acercarse.

—¿¡Que ocurre avatar!? ¿¡El calor ya te supero!?— dice burlón Dragón del Oeste, Korra solo lo mira con desprecio— O tal vez daba darle más calor al asunto— el villano apunta su mano hacia Korra y dispara su lanzallamas, la chica se aparta dando un salto y llegando a otra sección de la pasarela— ¡Vamos…! ¡Corre! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! — el pirómano sigue atacando mientras que la chica corre por su vida mientras una potente llamarada viene tras ella, luego de correr Korra llega a un callejón sin salida justo en la parte trasera de la fábrica— Fin del camino…— el Dragón del Oeste se prepara para atacar se prepara para atacar, y Korra busca una ruta de escape y en eso nota el techo que está a punto de ceder, entonces Korra posa su mano sobre el muro de metal y roca que está a su lado—…hasta nunca avatar.

—No lo creo— en ese momento Korra golpea el muro con fuerza y la vibración provoca que secciones del techo caigan.

—¡¿EHHH?! ¡Ah! — Dragón del Oeste retrocede para evitar ser golpeado.

— _Ahora es cuando—_ Korra usa el metal control y arranca una sección del muro de la fábrica, ella entonces mira alrededor y ve a un grupo de gente más abajo— ¡HEY! — la gente mira hacia arriba y la ven.

—¡Miren es el avatar! — dice uno de los trabajadores— ¡Tiene a una persona herida!

—¡Pronto! ¡Que alguien llame a los maestros metal!

En la parte del frente, los oficiales de policía reciben a los maestros agua que fungen como bomberos con un gran camión lleno de agua, así como un camión que sirve de ambulancia para transportar a los heridos.

—Lamentamos la demora, pero hemos estado muy ocupados esta noche— dice uno de los maestros agua.

—No se preocupen no son los únicos— dice Lin.

—Nosotros nos encargamos del fuego y los heridos serán tratados ¿Queda alguien adentro?

—El avatar, pero ella…

—¡Oigan el avatar necesita ayuda aquí atrás! — todos ven a una persona indicándoles la parte de atrás de la fábrica.

—¡Rápido por aquí y traigan agua! — Lin guía a tres oficiales de policía y a dos maestros agua al sitio, al llegar ven a Korra quien aún tiene a la persona en sus hombros, esta comienza a de a poco a recuperar la consciencia.

—Ummm… ¿Qué?... Ah…

—Tranquilo ya vas a estar a salvo— le dice Korra, viendo en ese momento que los maestros agua y los maestros metal se apersonan en el lugar— ¡Aquí hay un herido necesita ayuda!

—¡Tranquila Korra nos encargaremos! — Lin entonces les hace espacio a los maestros agua— Adelante— los maestros agua usando el agua que hay en el camión crean a una forma de ese y luego la congelan creando una resbaladilla de agua— ¡Ahora Korra!

—Bien

—¿Qué está pasando? — dice la persona terminando de despertar.

—Oye ¿Crees que puedas caminar?

—Eso creo…— Korra ayuda al hombre a ponerse y mantenerse en pie.

—¿Todo bien?

—Si, ya no estoy tragando humo.

—Excelente ahora necesito que hagas algo por mí.

—Por ti avatar, claro ¿Qué necesitas?

—Que te deslices.

—¿Qué yo que…? — Korra coloca a la persona en posición y luego la impulsa por la resbaladilla de hielo, esta va pegando gritos por todo el camino hasta que al final es sujetados por los maestros agua.

—Listo, está a salvo— le dice uno de los maestros agua— Llévenlo al camión— dos maestros agua lo llevan a la ambulancia— Solo alta el avatar.

—¡Ya oíste Korra tu sigues! — pero, Korra solo se le queda viendo— ¿Qué esperas? ¡Vamos! — la chica levanta el puño y de un solo golpe rompe la estructura de hielo— ¡Korra, que crees…! — Lin se percata de que Korra ya no está ahí— ¿Y ahora donde se metió? — adentro el avatar apoyada en el muro de metal toma un respiro aprovechando que el hoyo que hizo hace que el humo escape por ahí— ¡Korra!

— _Lo lamento Lin, grítame todo lo que quieras luego, pero ahora debo encargarme de un asunto sin resolver—_ Korra comienza a caminar por la pasarela y llega a una parte donde el camino no sigue, ahí por entre el humo se aparece la figura del Dragón el Oeste, ambos se miran sin decir nada.

—Pudiste haberte ido— le dice el pirómano.

—Si, pude haberlo hecho sin problemas.

—Pero te quedaste.

—Tengo asuntos que terminar contigo— le dice Korra con una mirada desafiante y con una pose de pelea.

—¡Ja! No me equivoque contigo, el fuego que arde en tu interior es más grande que las llamas que consumen este sitio lentamente— el villano entonces se eleva en el aire.

—¿Eh? — Korra se prepara para lo que sea, pero el villano en lugar de atacar, más bien le da la espalda.

—Sin embargo, ya pasamos mucho tiempo jugando avatar, tengo otros lugares a los que ir; los planes para esta noche están lejos de acabar, pero el principal ya se cumplió— las palabras de Dragón del Oeste intrigan a Korra.

—¿De qué demonios hablas?

—Lo siento, ya tengo que irme…je, je, je… ¡Que disfrutes el arder en el fuego! — el villano prepara su equipo para salir por el techo ahora abierto de la fábrica.

— _Oh, no…—_ Korra corre a toda velocidad e impulsándose con el suelo de metal, usando metal control, logra aferrarse a la espalda del villano.

—¡¿Qué?! — el villano se sorprende al ver que Korra lo sujeta del cuello— ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!

—¡A dónde vas… vamos los dos juntos! — el villano activa los propulsores de su equipo de vuelo y ambos en ese instante salen volando por el techo.

Afuera, los maestros agua enfocan sus esfuerzos en apagar las llamas. La jefa de policía Lin, se hallaba de un notable mal humor, eso debido a su preocupación por Korra, uno de los maestros metal se acerca.

—Ehh…jefa Lin, los maestros agua, ya están comenzando a controlar las llamas— ella ni le dirige la vista— Creo…creo que todos los heridos, serán bien atendidos, por suerte no poseen signos de quemaduras graves— ella sigue con los ojos cerrados y pensando— El avatar Korra actuó de una manera muy valiente, no cualquiera hubiera hecho lo que ella…

—¡Suficiente! — grita Lin y dándose la vuelta, pasa por al lado del oficial y pasando el perímetro que sus hombres cruzaron abre de un golpe la puerta principal de la fabrica que permanecía bloqueada por los escombros metálicos.

—¡No entre jefa es peligroso! — le dice uno de sus oficiales.

—No pienso dejarla sola, por más que ella así lo desee— Lin se dispone a entrar, cuando de pronto.

—¡Miren en el cielo! — Lin, y todos ven algo que sale despedido del techo de la fábrica— Pero… ¿¡Qué es eso?!

—¿Es una persona? — pregunta intrigado uno de los maestros agua, mientras el objeto se aleja volando a toda velocidad.

—No yo creo que eran dos, me pareció que una de ellas era…

—¡Korra! — grita Lin al ver que Korra tiene sujetado del cuello al Dragón del Oeste, estos se alejan volando rápido del lugar— ¡Sigan apagando ese fuego! ¡Ustedes síganme no debemos perderlos! — ordena Lin a un grupo de sus maestros metal.

En el aire Korra hace todo lo posible para mantenerse aferrada y no caer, aunque ella ya había volado antes, ella sentía una gran sensación de terror a la vez que de emoción— ¡Por todos los espíritus! _—_ Dragón del Oeste intenta por todos los medios deshacerse de la chica que lo tiene aferrado por el cuello.

—Bien avatar… ¿Quieres un paseo? ¡Te daré el paseo de tu vida! — el pirómano volador comienza a realizar giros y piruetas para lograr que Korra se suelte, pero ella aún permanece bien sujeta— Veamos como manejas esto— el pirómano se eleva en el aire para luego dejarse caer al suelo, la fuerza de la gravedad y del aire de a poco superan a Korra— Ahora… ¡suéltame! — el villano con un movimiento de sus alas gira bruscamente y consigue que Korra deje de apretarle el cuello, la chica reacciona rápidamente y se sujeta de las alas metálicas— ¿Bien la vista desde ahí avatar?

—Infeliz… no te saldrás con la tuya…— sujetando fuertemente las alas metálicas intenta hacer metal control para doblarlas.

—Pierdes tu tiempo avatar— le dice burlonamente el villano— Mis alas están hechas de un metal que es inmune al metal control— Korra ve frustrado sus planes, pero entonces se fija en la turbina derecha que está a su alcance, empleando toda su fuerza de agarre en la mano izquierda comienza a golpear con el hombro la turbina— ¡Hey! ¡No hagas eso! — el villano vuela de cabeza intentando que Korra caiga, pero ella no se deja vencer— ¡Que esperas! ¡Cae! — Korra viendo que está cerca del suelo decide aprovecharlo.

—¡Veamos como manejas esto! — Korra toca el suelo tan solo un instante y en eso hace que un muro de roca se eleve frente a ellos.

—¡Ahhh! — el villano se eleva y se endereza; esa es la oportunidad de Korra para aferrarse mejor y continuar golpeando la turbina derecha.

—Solo un poco…— luego de un fuerte golpe, la turbina se apaga— ¡Si! ¡WOW! — de pronto las cosas se ponen agitadas cuando ambos empiezan a girar sin control.

—¡No! ¡Mira lo que has hecho! —todo comienza a dar vueltas para Korra, en eso ve que algo grande se les acerca, o mejor dicho se acercan a algo grande.

—¡Oh…!— ambos impactan contra un edificio, el impacto les manda de un solo rebote en dirección a otra estructura— ¡ _Esto…va a doler!_ _—_ ambos atraviesan una ventana y caen pesadamente al suelo, Korra en ese momento pierde el conocimiento.

Pasan los minutos y en medio de la oscuridad se comienza a escuchar una voz—¡Korra…! — la voz en un principio débil y lejana comienza a escucharse más fuerte y cercana—¡Korra…! — finalmente la voz hace que la inconsciente chica recupere el sentido.

—Uhhh…— de a poco se pone de pie y apoyada en sus codos, mira hacia el frente con la visión un tanto borrosa, pudiendo ver a su amiga Jinora en su fase astral.

—Korra…Gracias a los espíritus que estas bien— dice la maestra aire casi rompiendo entre lágrimas, feliz de ver a su amiga sana y salva.

—¿Jinora?... ¿Dónde…? — Korra ve a su alrededor tratando de ver donde esta— ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué paso?

—Esperaba que tú me lo dijeras— Korra lentamente se pone de pie— ¿Como terminaste aquí en este almacén? La última vez que supe de ti estabas en un edificio en llamas.

—Si…bueno, en resumidas cuentas, di un horrible viaje con…— en eso Korra recuerda— Dragón del Oeste… ¿¡Dónde se metió!?

—No lo sé, cuando llegue solo pude sentirte a ti— la maestra de los cuatro elementos busca pistas del paradero del terrorista, pero no ve nada.

—No pudo haberse ido muy lejos, si ese golpe me dejo fuera de combate a él igual— Korra verifica que su cuerpo le responda bien— Debo encontrarlo antes de que escape otra vez.

—Descuida Korra, lo encontraremos— dice la maestra aire poniéndose de pie junto a ella— Entre ambas lo encontraremos más rápido— Korra sonríe ante la propuesta.

—De acuerdo, tu guíame— la maestra aire se desplaza flotando, mientras que Korra le sigue de cerca caminando por un corredor iluminado por focos de luz, que es el único camino que hay.

—¡Por aquí Korra! — le dice la maestra aire a su amiga; más adelante al doblar una esquina, la Jinora hace un descubrimiento que la obliga a detenerse— ¡Korra ven a ver esto! — el avatar llega poco después.

—¿Qué encontraste? — Korra se acerca y ve lo que parece ser una pieza de metal deforme— Parece… es uno de sus guantes metálicos— en efecto lo que está en el suelo es uno de los guantes de metal pertenecientes al terrorista, Korra nota de inmediato que el guante esta severamente dañado, incluso más que el que hallo frente a la fábrica— Seguramente se le desprendió cuando…¡Ouch! — al posar la punta de sus dedos sobre el guante Korra recibe una quemadura retirando su mano al instante.

—¡Korra! ¿¡Estás bien!?

—¡Esa cosa esta caliente…! ¡Ah! — dice ella sacudiendo la mano debido a la quemada— ¡Porquería! — Korra molesta patea el guante mandándolo a varios metros de distancia revelando la parte posterior del mismo, el cual mostraba señales de fundición.

—Guau… ¿Viste Korra? — dice Jinora viendo las partes de metal derretidas— ¿Era con esta cosa desde donde disparaba su lanzallamas cierto? — Korra se acerca y ve también el guante.

—Así es, el otro se lo dañe en la batalla que tuvimos en el puente Kyoshi— dice el avatar ya sintiéndose mejor.

—Pero mira las marcas de derretimiento que tiene.

—Seguramente el golpe que tuvimos antes provoco un fallo que hizo que el guante fallara.

—Es lo más probable, aunque, sea lo que sea que haya pasado pudo derretir el metal de una forma muy violenta— la maestra aire mira con impresión e incredulidad el estado del guante— De seguro se habrá quemado, y mucho peor que tú.

—¿Sí? Ojalá, eso no me genera ningún tipo de lastima hacia él— Korra patea otra vez el guante— Lastimó a múltiples personas, sin mencionar las bombas que casi destruyen la ciudad, si ese tipo se quema vivo no me importa.

—Korra…— Jinora se sorprende por la actitud de Korra— Si, es cierto, pero uno debe ser mejor que ellos ¿no? — dice Jinora de manera más calmada—Me parece imposible de creer… que alguien que haya hecho cosas tan increíbles como estas lo haya hecho pensando en lastimar a la gente nada más.

—Bueno, si hay algo que la historia nos ha enseñado Jinora, es que muchas veces lo que mueve a la gente es la violencia— dice Korra.

—Si…tristemente así es. Mira esto, estoy segura de que Varrick se pondría celoso de ver esta cosa, parece increíble que una sola persona haya sido capaz de diseñar algo como esto, sin mencionar su equipo de vuelo impulsado…— Korra comienza a caminar dejando el guante metálico atrás, Jinora le sigue de cerca y siguen hablando— Alguien con una mente tan brillante, podría estar ayudando al mundo— dice Jinora mientras flota al lado de Korra.

—Si, es una lástima que muchas veces las personas usen sus dones para dañar en lugar de arreglar las cosas— mientras siguen caminando, las chicas doblan en una esquina y de pronto Jinora ve algo en el suelo.

—¿Hey, que es eso? — la maestra aire se acerca.

—¿Qué hay? — Korra se acerca y ve algo negro en el suelo— ¿Qué esto? — ella lo levanta y ve que se trata de una máscara de gas, más claramente la máscara de gas del terrorista— Es la máscara de gas que usaba ese loco— Korra y Jinora, la ven con más detalle, notan primero que nada su diseño de dragón, luego Korra nota que en algunas partes de la máscara tienen marcas de quemadura, además de que ella puede sentir que aún está caliente, lo que indica que no hace mucho que se quemó— Esta cosa es espeluznante— dice Korra denotando el diseño de dragón que posee la máscara de gas— ¿Por qué la usaría? — se pregunta Korra.

—Supongo que, para protegerse del humo ¿No? — responde Jinora la pregunta retórica.

—Digo además de eso… ¿Porque darle este aspecto? ¿Qué tendría este tipo en la cabeza para hacer semejante cosa?

—Mi papá dice que todos tenemos una máscara con la que queremos ocultar a los demás algo de nosotros— dice sabiamente la maestra aire— Aunque en el caso de este tipo era algo mas literal.

—Si, pero ahora que recuerdo…— dice Korra— Él dijo que eligió ese nombre, Dragón del Oeste, en honor a Iroh.

—¿Iroh?... — la maestra aire comienza a pensar y entonces recuerda— Ohhh…el general Iroh. Ya decía que ese nombre me resultaba familiar. Aunque creí que era debido a que los dragones fueron los maestros de los primeros maestros fuego, son un símbolo de la nación del fuego y como este sujeto deseaba ser un maestro fuego, suena lógico ¿No crees? …— Jinora nota que Korra ve la máscara con fijeza— ¿Que pasa Korra?

—Esta mascara…me recuerda a…

—¿Amon? — Korra reacciona un poco al oír ese nombre— ¡Oh! Korra lo lamento…no quería abrir es vieja herida — ella solo respira profundo, y voltea a ver a su amiga.

—Ahh…No te preocupes… eso es parte del pasado…un pasado que forma parte de mí— ella tira la máscara al suelo y luego comienza a caminar— Ahora es momento de enfocarme en el presente— las dos chicas reanudan la marcha y al doblar otra esquina ven que se están aproximando a unas puertas dobles, pero justo en medio del camino algo llama la atención de la morena— ¿Umm…? — Korra comienza a sentir un olor extraño— ¿Hueles eso Jinora?

—¿Ummm…no? _Mas que todo porque no puedo oler nada en este estado_ — Korra sigue la fuente del olor y llega una especie de mancha negra en el suelo— Es una marca de quemadura, algo se quemó aquí— alrededor de la marca se pueden ver cenizas de algo que ya es inidentificable.

—Korra mira, por allá— la maestra aire señala más manchas negras que se hallan más adelante, estas forman una especie de patrón— Que extraño ¿no?

—Vamos a ver a donde no lleva esto— ambas chicas las siguen lentamente viendo que alrededor de dichas marcas hay más ceniza y restos chamuscados.

— ¿Qué significara esto Korra?

—No lo sé, pero ahora que las veo, estas marcas parecen…huellas— dice ella notando la forma que tienen.

—¿Huellas? ¿Estas segura? — la maestra aire se fija más de cerca y ve que de hecho tienen la forma de un pie humano— Pero… ¿Cómo se crearon? — Korra ve que las huellas siguen hasta la puerta y más allá.

—No tengo idea, pero algo si te digo…— Korra nota que en la pared cercana a la puerta doble hay otra marca de ceniza, pero esta vez con la forma de una mano humana—…no me gusta para nada— posando su mano en la puerta, Korra pasa a lo que parece ser una especie de depósito grande, lleno de cajas de todos los tamaños— Vamos siento que nos estamos acercando a algo— al pasar no notan una señalización de advertencia que decía: **"Peligro de fuego adelante. Prohibido el uso de fuego control a partir de este punto".**

Las dos maestras recorren el depósito viendo y siguiendo las marcas de quemadura en el suelo, estas se hacen cada vez más intensas y más grandes, en eso Jinora se detiene, cosa que nota Korra.

—¿Jinora que ocurre?

—Siento…un cambio en las energías… como que algo paso aquí, algo malo.

—¿Algo malo? ¿Algo como que…? …Wow— Korra se queda perpleja por lo que encuentra al doblar a la izquierda de una pila de cajas.

—¿Qué hay?… ¡Ah! …cielos— Jinora queda igualmente impactada al ver en el suelo una gran mancha negra de ceniza— Por todos los espíritus, pero… ¿Qué sucedió aquí? — pregunta la maestra aire sin salir de su asombro, pero Korra se percata de algo y se acerca a — ¿Korra? — el avatar nota que justo en el centro de la quemadura están los restos chamuscados de los tanques de metal, así como el equipo de vuelo del terrorista.

—Aún están calientes…esto recién ocurrió— dice ella sintiendo el calor que emanan los restos metálicos sin quemarse.

—Pero ¿Qué ocurrió?

—Pues… tal parece que lo que dije antes si sucedió— dice Korra poniéndose de pie— Creo que uno o ambos tanques de combustible que transportaba ese lunático le explotaron en el rostro.

—¡Wow! Supongo que eso explicaría, el guante derretido, la máscara de gas quemada, las marcas y el rastro de ceniza— dice Jinora hallándole la lógica al asunto; pero a Korra le molestaba algo.

—Si supongo, pero… aun al algo que no me cuadra.

—¿Qué? —

—¿Dónde está el cuerpo? — dice Korra viendo que en aquella marca a pesar de haber restos de ropa, de lo que ahora sabe que es la ropa quemada del terrorista, faltaba el cuerpo del terrorista— No hay cenizas, ni huesos quemados, nada…es como si simplemente se hubiese desvanecido— en ese momento, Korra presiente un cambio, ella mira hacia a una parte que no se haya iluminada— Jinora, dime que tú también sientes eso.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Es como…un fuerte flujo de energía espiritual— el avatar mira en todas direcciones, buscando el origen de aquello que siente— ¿Dónde estás?

—Espera, ya lo siento— dice Jinora — Espera aquí, Korra iré a ver de donde proviene— la maestra aire se aleja flotando en búsqueda de la fuente de origen de aquella energía, Korra solo espera y permanece expectante mientras piensa en lo que han hallado hasta ahora.

— _Todo esto… ¿Qué rayos significa? Aunque es extraño, la energía que sentí hace un momento me pareció tan…familiar—_ ella comienza a recordar— _Fue…en los túneles—_ de pronto, Korra ve que Jinora viene de regreso.

—¿Y qué hallaste…?

—¡Korra abajo! — grita la maestra aire interrumpiendo y a vez tomando por sorpresa a Korra, pero esa sorpresa fue nada en comparación a lo que siguió, de la nada y pasando a través de la chica en forma astral, surge una gran bola de fuego hiendo en dirección a ella.

—¡AH! — Korra se aparta dejando que la bola de fuego impacte en una pila de cajas, ella se recupera y ve de donde vino la bola de fuego— ¿¡Qué?! ¿¡De dónde!? — en ese instante Jinora aparece y en su rostro la maestra aire exhibe una expresión de asombro, así como de terror— ¿¡Jinora de dónde...!?

—Korra, no lo vas a creer, pero…— en ese momento algo surge desde las sombras del almacén.

—Espera, Jinora— Korra de inmediato se pone en guardia, pero al momento de ver aquello, su rostro cambia a una cara de impacto.

—Ohhh…por todos los espíritus— frente a ella ha aparecido un ser humano cuyo cuerpo, cubierto tan solo por unos cuantos retazos de ropa, está brillando en colores entre naranja, rojo y amarillo; además de tener un aura con los mismos colores emanando a su alrededor; también se puede sentir que el cuerpo de este individuo emana una gran cantidad de calor que Korra desde donde esta puede sentir— _¿Quién o qué es eso?_ — se pregunta la chica aun atónita por la sorpresa.

—Je, je, je… por tu cara de sorpresa diría que no me reconoces ¿O si avatar Korra? — dice la figura, con una voz que Korra reconoce casi de inmediato— ¿Así de impactante ha sido mi cambio verdad?

—Esa voz…no puede ser— Korra se sorprende aún más al descubrir de quien se trata— Dragon del Oeste…

—Imposible… — dice Jinora igualmente impactada, al ver al nuevo y potenciado terrorista, sin dudas efecto del fragmento de la Roca del Orden y el Caos.

—Por fin…después de años de haber deseado esto…— dice el terrorista semidesnudo viendo sus manos—…por fin ¡Soy un maestro fuego! — en ese momento el hombre apunta sus manos hacia sus objetivos y de ellas emana una gran llamarada— ¡JA, JA, JA, JA! — en ese momento Korra se crea un domo de piedra que impide que las llamas la alcancen— ¿¡Quién es el fraude ahora?! — el villano manda un par de bolas de fuego contra el domo haciendo que se agriete un poco, ambas maestras siguen sin creer en lo que han visto.

—¿Cómo? ¿¡Cómo es posible que…?!

—La roca— dice Korra interrumpiéndola— Fue el fragmento de La Roca del Orden y el Caos lo que provoco esto— Korra a través de las vibraciones de la tierra siente como el nuevo Dragón del Oeste se acerca lentamente; este con una mirada de locura absoluta en sus ojos brillantes, deja tras de sí una marca de quemadura al rojo vivo en el suelo demostrando el calor que emana de su cuerpo.

—Veamos que tanto soportas esta vez— dice el psicópata mandando más llamaradas contra el domo de piedra a fin de derribarlo. Korra en su mente se pregunta que hacer.

— _¿Por todos los espíritus que voy a hacer para detenerlo?_ _—_ bajo toda esa presión la chica trata de pensar en algo, mientras el terrorista de a poco comienza a quebrar la defensa de roca, en eso a la chica se le ocurre algo— Jinora escúchame con atención…— el terrorista se acerca cada vez más.

—Vamos avatar sal a jugar…— el villano manda otra llamarada y esta vez hace que el muro se debilite casi por completo, dejando las rocas del muro al rojo vivo— ¡Déjame demostrarte lo que soy capaz de hacer con mis propias dos manos! — pero Korra no estaba concentrada en el terrorista potenciado sino en explicar su plan a Jinora.

—¿Entendiste?

—Si— asiente la maestra aire.

—Bien ¡Ve! — la maestra aire se desvanece del lugar.

—Vamos pequeña avatar… déjate ver— dice el Dragón del Oeste ya posando su mano sobre el muro y comenzando a derretir la roca— ¿O prefieres que te cocine allí dentro?

—Bien infeliz, vamos al punto— en ese momento Korra golpea el suelo y con eso deshace el domo de piedra con una sola explosión.

—¡ARGH! — eso hace retroceder al terrorista quien de inmediato mira hacia la nube de polvo que se levantó con la explosión pudiendo ver a Korra surgir de ella, totalmente seria y con una mirada de determinación en su rostro, así como también enojo, el loco solo sonríe de manera enfermiza.

—¿Qué? ¿Vas a pelear tu sola sin tu amiguita la "espiritual"?

—Esto es entre tu y yo Dragón del Oeste— dice Korra tomando una pose de pelea con sus puños— ¡Y vamos a terminarlo aquí y ahora!

—Así es…solos tu y yo…¡Aquí y ahora! — el psicópata manda una fuerte llamara y de inmediato Korra crea un muro de piedra que luego parte en pedazos y manda contra el terrorista, este esquiva y destruye los proyectiles; mandando entonces más llamas contra la chica— Siente mi…FUEGO— el avatar esquiva las llamas y moviendo sus piernas y brazos en dirección al terrorista manda un par de rocas contra él, esta vez el terrorista no logra esquivar los proyectiles siendo impactado y derribado por estos.

—¡Ya es momento de que cierres esa maldita boca! — el terrorista se incorpora y creando un par de bola de fuego en sus manos se las lanza a la chica— ¡Wow! — Korra las logra esquivar dejando que estas impacten en unas cajas que están detrás suyo, de pronto ocurre una reacción inesperada ya que de las cajas comienzan a surgir proyectiles y cohetes, generando bastante ruido y estruendo— ¿Qué? — Korra se cubre para no ser impactada por alguno de los proyectiles fuera de control— ¡¿De dónde rayos…?!— ella se fija entonces que todas las cajas del almacén poseen una advertencia de mantener el fuego lejos, y es porqué todas contienen fuego artificiales— _Genial, estoy combatiendo a un lunático en llamas, dentro de un barril de pólvora—_ en eso la chica ve que el villano le manda otro para de bolas de fuego que logra esquivar a tiempo.

—Que conveniente avatar, el mundo celebra que pronto te unirás al fuego… ¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA! ¡Que hermosa dicha! — a eso Korra responde mandando más pedruscos contra el villano, este usado su fuego desvía los proyectiles y manda otra gran llamarada contra Korra, ella se protege con un muro de roca.

—La única dicha que habrá será la de mi puño golpeando tu rostro— seccionando partes del muro Korra toma por sorpresa al terrorista con varios impactos de roca— _¡Toma ya!_ _—_ el terrorista en ese momento comienza a crear más bolas de fuego— Ohhh…aquí viene otra vez.

—¡Ataja esto si puedes! — Dragón del Oeste dispara las bolas de fuego, Korra se mueve rápido para esquivarlas quedando detrás de un grupo de cajas llenas con fuego artificiales que explotan al momento de recibir los impactos del fuego— ¡JA, JA, JA, JA! ¡Puedes correr avatar Korra, pero no ocultarte de mí! — la chica tomando un respiro trata de pensar en la manera de detener al potenciado terrorista.

— _Es tipo es completamente inagotable_ — piensa ella apoyada sobre unos barriles— _A este paso el lugar explotara por completo y nosotros con el… ¡Argh! ¡Rayos!_ _—_ Korra golpea uno de los barriles y entonces ella nota que algo húmedo cae sobre su ropa _—_ ¡¿Pero…?! Un segundo…— ella abre los barriles de metal y ve que todos contienen agua _—_ Bueno, si vas a apagar un gran incendio necesitas una gran cantidad de agua.

El terrorista busca a Korra pasando al lado de la pila de cajas que aun siguen explotando— Vamos avatar…es divertido, pero no tengo toda la noche— en eso de pronto aparece Korra— Ahhh…ahí estas…— ella aparece con varias masas de agua a su alrededor— ¿Qué vas a hacer con eso?

—Esto— Korra comienza a atacar usando agua control; el agua impacta de lleno en el terrorista quien trata de protegerse con sus brazos, luego de unos impactos este manda una gran llamarada, pero Korra la combate con una gran esfera de agua que genera una nube de vapor— ¡Te voy a quitar esa roca del cuerpo, aunque sea lo ultimo que haga!

—Veo que trajiste el agua para apagar el incendio— Korra atrae más agua de los barriles— Pero me pregunto si tienes suficiente agua, para combatirme…¡A MI! — en ese momento el terrorista libera una gran cantidad de calor de su cuerpo, tanta que el aire se enrarece.

—¡AH! — el calor se vuelve tan intenso que Korra retrocede y se oculta.

—¡Ja, ja, ja…! ¿¡Que pasa avatar!? ¿¡No soportas el calor!? — el Dragón del Oeste se aproxima caminando, el calor que genera su cuerpo hace fundir el suelo, sobrecalienta el metal y quema la madera, todo de una vez; Korra sale de su escondite y ataca con agua control, pero el calor tan intenso hace que al agua, ni bien sea disparada por Korra hacia el terrorista, esta se convierte en vapor.

—¿¡Qué!?

—Parece que mis flamas son demasiado para tu agua— el terrorista ataca con una bola de fuego, a lo que Korra retrocede y se oculta tras una viga de metal— ¡No hay a donde correr! ¡Solo puedes arder!

—El agua no funciona…— ella se asoma un momento para ver que el terrorista se aproxima lentamente— Bien veamos como aguanta esto— Korra sale de su escondite a pesar del intenso calor y justo cuando Dragón del Oeste se para para atacar, el avatar ataca con una gran avalancha de roca que va recto al terrorista, este por estar tan cerca, no logra esquivarlo siendo golpeado y derribado.

—¡ARGH! — Dragón del Oeste acaba por el suelo, luego se levanta lentamente sujetándose la cabeza, el intenso calor en ese momento desaparece junto con sus llamas, solamente queda el hombre con su cuerpo brillante; lo que significa que Korra puede acercárse sin peligro.

—¡Fantástico! Eso funciono, ahora a darle a este incendiario lo que merece— Korra se acerca y una vez lo bastante cerca comienza a golpear al terrorista que aún seguía aturdido por el último golpe— ¡Esto es por Ciudad Republica! — propinando un golpe en la quijada del terrorista lo manda varios metros de distancia— Aun no hemos acabado— el terrorista en eso se pone de pie.

—¡ARRRGGHH! — él activa el calor y las llamas de su cuerpo una vez más, Korra se pone en alerta— ¡Arde en llamas avatar! — Dragon del Oeste comienza a juntar una gran cantidad de energía en sus manos y luego la libera de un solo golpe en la forma de un gran muro de fuego que va directo hacia Korra.

—¡Cielos! — Korra viendo que no hay escape, crea un domo de roca y reza para que este resista— _Por favor espíritus que resista_ — el muro de fuego arrasa con todo a su paso haciendo que mas fuegos artificiales se activen, el domo de piedra recibe el impacto y afortunadamente resiste, luego de que pase el peligro Korra deshace el domo y mira jadeante al terrorista quien se prepara para otro asalto.

—Estoy solo entrando en calor avatar— dice él con una mirada de locura en sus ojos naranja.

—Igual yo— responde Korra al desafío.

Afuera, unos minutos antes, varios agentes de policía se mueven en la búsqueda de Korra, estos son dirigidos por Lin, quienes siguen el rastro que dejo el motor del terrorista cuando él y Korra salieron volando de la fábrica en llamas.

—¿Dónde se metió esta vez? — el rastro de humo comienza a disiparse con el viento— ¡¿Hallaron algo?!

—Nada señora— contesta uno de los oficiales— Solo escombros de donde posiblemente pasaron.

—¡Rayos! — Lin comienza a perder la paciencia, los demás oficiales la ven cuando golpea un muro de metal y lo agrieta, ella luego se apoya en él y cubre sus ojos con su mano; uno de los oficiales se aproxima.

—¿Señora esta todo…? —

—No, no lo está…— contesta Lin— Korra sigue tomando riesgos innecesarios, ella no tiene por que hacer todo ella sola.

—Pero…ella es el avatar señora…

—¡Eso no importa! — le grita Lin al oficial— Sea o no el avatar, ella necesita de nuestro apoyo ¿Acaso te gustaría tener todo el peso del mundo sobre tus hombros? — el oficial contesta moviendo la cabeza de forma negativa— Yo sé que no podría, es una carga muy grande para una sola persona— Lin mira el cielo nocturno, luego dirige la vista a los oficiales— Y es por eso que no vamos a parar hasta encontrar a Korra y ayudarla a poner fin a toda esta locura que inicio el Loto Rojo ¡¿Fui lo bastante claro?!

—¡Si señora! — contestan todos los oficiales.

—Bien ahora muévanse, seguramente tarde o temprano nos llegara una señal de donde…

—¡Lin! — en eso algo aparece frente a ella sorprendiéndola.

—¡AH!...Jinora… ¿Qué te he dicho…?

—Después Lin, ahora Korra necesita de tu ayuda.

—¿Korra? ¿Dónde está?

—Está en un galpón no muy lejos de aquí — dice la maestra aire apuntando con su dedo— Ella y Dragón del Oeste están luchando mientras hablamos— en eso uno de los oficiales se acerca a Lin.

—Señora conozco ese sitio, es donde se almacenan los fuegos artificiales para el festival del solsticio de verano.

—¿Entonces me estás diciendo que Korra está luchando contra ese terrorista en un lugar lleno de fuego artificiales?

—Si, y eso no es lo peor— Lin se intriga con lo que dice Jinora— El terrorista a absorbido el poder de la roca que Korra busca y ahora es capaz de generar fuego por si mismo, como un maestro fuego, pero de una manera mucho más violenta _—_ eso preocupa bastante a Lin.

—¿Y que es lo que planea? — pregunta Lin, Jinora solo se le queda viendo— Digo Korra Tiene algo en mente ¿no? Por eso te mando.

—Así es, me dijo que necesitaba agua, mucha agua— Lin comprende de inmediato lo que tiene que hacer.

—¡Tú y tú! — ordena Lin a dos de los oficiales— Vayan por maestros agua y díganles que traigan el camión con agua ¡Rápido!

—¡Si señora! —los maestros metal se van corriendo.

—El resto se viene conmigo.

—¿Vamos a ir apoyar al avatar? — pregunta el mismo oficial al que Lin sermoneo.

—Eso es correcto. Ok Jinora ¿Hacia dónde…? — de pronto un estallido sorprende a todos, todos voltean y ven que es la explosión generada por un fuego artificial— Olvídalo ya vi donde es ¡Vamos! — Lin y los oficiales de policía parten hacia el galpón— _Aguanta un poco Korra, la ayuda va en camino—_ piensa Lin mientras corre.

En el almacén Korra bloquea y esquiva un par de bolas de fuego que le dispara dragón del Oeste, ella contesta lanzado rocas que son esquivadas por el terrorista, ella entonces usa agua control para atacar al mismo tiempo que él ataca creando una gran lengua de fuego, el impacto de ambos elementos genera mas vapor en el lugar.

—Solo prolongas tu inevitable destino avatar— dice el terrorista usando su fuego para disipar la niebla— Vamos… ¡Sal! — la chica se mueve por detrás del terrorista y se prepara para atacar con un chorro de agua, pero justo en ese momento el terrorista ataca con bola de fuego.

—¡Ah! — Korra crea rápidamente un muro de agua; la bola de fuego hace contacto, pero el impacto provoca que Korra, si bien no resulte herida por el fuego, salga despedida varios metros para atrás. La chica se recupera y ve entonces como el incendiario va corriendo contra ella lanzándole mas bolas de fuego, ella las esquiva pasando cerca de las cajas con fuegos de artificio, eso provoca que el fuego al entrar en contacto con los cohetes, estos salgan disparados en todas direcciones— _Mejor derroto rápido a este tipo antes que…—_ en ese momento una de las bolas de fuego impacta en una caja con fuegos de artificio que esta muy cerca de Korra— ¡AAARRGH! — el estruendo, de la pirotecnia la deja desorientada— Ah…ah…— con la visión borrosa con los oídos zumbando Korra se pone de pie, lo único que ve son luces y destellos, ella trata de que sus sentidos vuelvan en sintonía, cuando ve una luz acercársele, ella trata de usar agua control, pero erra el tiro y es cuando algo de pronto la golpea en el pecho, tirándola al suelo.

—Ja, ja, ja…creo que ya te llego la hora avatar— Korra estando en el suelo se apoya sobre sus brazos y de a poco ve que su visión regresa, pero solo para ver que Dragon del Oeste se le acerca con sus puños envueltos en fuego listos para golpearla— No te preocupes, y no luches esto solo dolerá un momento— Korra cierra los ojos y al momento en el que él esta a solo unos pasos de ella…— ¡Dile hola al fuego! — Korra abre una grieta y hace que le terrorista se tropiece perdiendo el equilibrio — ¡Wow, wow, wow, wow…!— la chica aprovechando ese instante envuelve sus manos en roca sólida y luego golpea el pecho de Dragón del Oeste, mandando varios metros de distancia; Korra se pone de pie al mismo tiempo que los hace Dragón del Oeste, entonces ambos cargan el unos contra el otro y comienzan a intercambiar puñetazos; Korra intenta a toda costa de no ser golpeada por los puños de fuego de su oponente al mismo tiempo que trata de conectar golpes con sus puños de roca, ambos se lanzan puños hasta que ambos se sujetan por las manos.

—¡Argh! — el avatar hace fuerza para intentar derribar a su oponente, por su parte el terrorista aumenta el calor de su cuerpo para intentar quemar a Korra, ella al sintir el calor patea una de las piernas del terrorista haciéndole perder el equilibrio, entonces ella lo empuja unos metros de distancia y luego le lanza un puño echo de roca derribándolo al suelo, al momento de ponerse de pie sujetándose la cabeza el terrorista baja la temperatura de su cuerpo y eso le da la oportunidad a Korra de golpear dos veces en el pecho y luego una patada igualmente en el pecho haciéndolo retroceder varios metros— ¿Qué te pareció eso? — Dragón del Oeste se recompone y respirando agitadamente, comienza poco a poco a agitarse y a enojarse.

—Eres una… ¡Eres una!… ¡AHHHHH…! — el terrorista vuelve a encender su cuerpo con una gran intensidad, pero eso no es todo, de pronto de su boca emerge una gran y poderosa llamarada.

—¡Ah! — Korra se tira al suelo para esquivarla, pero no puede evitar que las llamas produzcan leves quemaduras es sus brazos al momento de cubrirse del con ellos. El aliento de fuego, que parece mas un potente laser, impacta en una de las pareces de metal del almacén y este se derrite como si fuese de mantequilla, Korra ve sorprendida, así como aterrada todo— No…puede ser…

—¡AHHH…!...ah…ah— el terrorista luego de ese ataque queda algo cansado, pero no por mucho tiempo— Ja, ja… ¿Qué te pareció eso? — Korra se coloca una vez mas de pie y aunque sentía dolor en sus brazos, ella adopta una pose de pelea.

—Muy bien fantoche— Korra atrae agua de los barriles más cercanos— Vamos a acabar con esto…¡AHHH! — ella procede a atacar con agua control.

Mientras la pelea se desarrolla, afuera, Lin y los maestros metal ya han llegado y de inmediato el ruido de la pelea les llama la atención.

—Cielos, suena como si fuera una batalla entre dos ejércitos— dice uno de los oficiales.

—Concéntrense todos— los maestros metal se reúnen alrededor de Lin— Esto es lo que haremos— ella apunta con su dedo hacia el almacén— Rodearemos el lugar, en equipos de dos; ustedes dos se aproximarán por el lado izquierdo— les indica a dos de sus subordinados— Ustedes por el derecho— les indica a los otros dos— Finalmente, ustedes y yo por el tejado— les dice a los dos últimos— Nos acercaremos lo mas que se pueda sin llamar la atención, y una vez que estén todos en posición, daré la señal para que lancen el ataque ¿Todos entendieron?

—¡Si señora! — responden todos.

—Vamos entonces ¡En marcha! — de esa forma todos proceden según las ordenes de Lin, dos por el flanco derecho, dos por el flanco izquierdo y Lin y los dos oficiales por el techo; todos se aproximan de la manera más sigilosa posible. Adentro Dragón del Oeste ataca con un poderoso flujo de llamas que quema todo a su paso, Korra da un salto en el aire impulsándose con una columna de roca, para posteriormente usar agua control para atacar logrando de esa manera extinguir las llamas, para disgusto del terrorista cuya paciencia se está agotando.

—No tiene caso que sigas avatar, te queda muy poca agua… ¡Mientras que a mi me queda todo un mar de llamas! — Korra aterriza a salvo en el suelo y se prepara para más— Veamos cuanto calor aguantas— el terrorista aumenta la temperatura de su cuerpo volviendo el ambiente mucho más caluroso y agobiante, Korra retrocede y se cubre— ¡JA, JA, JA…! ¡Estoy que ardo! — el terrorista ataca lanzando un par de bolas de fuego, Korra se protege creando un muro de roca— ¿Te escondes en lugar de pelear de frente? ¡Vamos demuéstrame que eres digna de llevar el titulo de maestra de los cuatro elementos! — el terrorista ataca una vez mas y logra quebrar el muro, Korra solo permanece inmóvil y espera— ¿Qué no vas a atacar? — nada ocurre— Bien, si tu no atacas… ¡Yo atacare! — Dragón del Oeste se lanza contra el muro, con sus puños en llamas, logrando atravesarlo, pero del otro lado no halla absolutamente nada— ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡A donde se metió!? — en eso el terrorista siente algo tras él y al darse la vuelta recibe el impacto de un pedrusco en su hombro, luego recibe otro impacto en su pierna derecha y luego recibe el impacto de una roca en forma de puño directo en su pecho que lo derriba al suelo haciéndole perder su poder de temperatura.

—No debiste haberte metido con esta ciudad— el terrorista se pone de pie muy cansado y adolorido— _Solo un poco mas—_ en el techo Lin y los maestros metal que le acompañan se ponen en posición, lo mismo hacen los otros cuatro a cada lado del almacén, dos de ellos ingresan adentro del lugar y se ocultan detrás de una caja que aún no han estallado; los otros dos se ubican cada uno detrás de una viga de hierro.

—Jefa Lin todos están en posición a sus órdenes.

—Solo un poco más— Lin se prepara para dar la orden; mientras abajo Korra ve que Dragón del Oeste se recompone, justo cuando este levanta su mano y Korra hace lo propio…— ¡Ahora! — Lin da la orden alzando la mano y en eso los cuatro oficiales que estaban adentro se acercan con rapidez y usando sus dispositivos de cables atrapan al terrorista por sus brazos halándolo en direcciones opuestas.

—¡¿Qué?! — Korra se sorprende con la forma tan abrupta con que ocurrió todo.

—¿¡Que!? ¿A y estos quien los invito? — Dragón el Oeste trata de liberarse, pero los cuatro maestros metal lo tienen bien sujeto— ¿Creen que podrán conmigo?

— _Esto es malo ellos solo nos podrán con él—_ Korra va intervenir cuando de pronto desde el techo desciende Lin por medio de un cable junto con los otros dos oficiales, quienes de inmediato usan sus dispositivos para atrapar por la cintura y el cuello al terrorista— ¡Lin!

—¡Tu! — el terrorista se enoja aún mas.

—¡Korra, atrás! — Lin viendo que el terrorista se resiste y además comienza a generar fuego alrededor de su cuerpo, procede con la siguiente fase— ¡Ah! — Lin lanza partes de su armadura de metal para cubrir el cuerpo del terrorista, primero sus hombreras, luego armadura de sus brazos y por último la de sus piernas, el cuerpo del terrorista se halla cubierto parcialmente de metal.

—Lo que sea que tengas planeado Lin con eso no será suficiente— dice Korra.

—No te preocupes— Lin entonces hace lo mismo con las armaduras de los otros maestros metal, cubriendo por completo el cuerpo del terrorista formando una gran estatua de metal en forma de cruz, en ese momento los maestros metal cortan los cables y retroceden— Korra ten el agua lista.

—Ah… ¡Si! — Korra sin cuestionar a Lin toma la poca agua que le queda; todos permanecen expectantes cuando de pronto todos ven como el metal comienza a sobre calentarse.

—¡Ahora! — grita Lin, y Korra lanza toda el agua que le queda y empepa el metal al rojo vivo levantando una nube de vapor, todos se cubren y cuando la nube de vapor se disipa todos ven el metal que se enfrió y se solidifico dejando a su ocupante atrapado dentro— El sujeto ya a sido neutralizado, buen trabajo todos— luego la jefa de policía se dirige a Korra— ¿Estas bien?

—Bueno un poco antes hubiese estado mejor— dice Korra tomándose un respiro apoyada sobre sus rodillas.

—Bueno lo importante es que llegamos a tiempo y que por fin entendiste que no necesitas hacer todo tu sola, chica testaruda.

—Oye, ya aprendí mi lección además si actúe sola fue por una emergencia, la ciudad era un completo caos— Lin respira profundamente.

—Si es verdad… y además salvaste mas de una vida esta noche y eso te lo debo reconocer— Korra sonríe ante las palabras de Lin.

— _Es lo mas cercano a un gracias que obtendré de ella, pero es algo—_ piensa en su mente la sonriente Korra.

—Jefa Lin— llama la atención uno de los maestro metal— El fuego se está saliendo de control.

—No hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer, los maestros agua no tardan en venir, ellos se encargaran.

—¿Y qué hacemos con…el sospecho? — dice otro oficial señalando la estatua de metal donde esta contenido Dragón del Oeste.

—No lo llevaremos a la estación allí veremos que hacer con esta cosa— Korra no puede evitar sentir que algo no va bien.

—Lin si me permites— interviene la chica— Creo que esa no sería una buena idea.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Bueno porque para empezar el fragmento de la Roca del Orden y el Caos sigue en el interior de esa cosa y hasta que no emerja no es seguro moverlo para ningún sitio.

—Nosotros nos encargaremos, lo llevaremos a una instalación segura donde contenerlo e interrogarlo.

—No tu no entiendes Lin mientras el fragmento lo posee él en su interior, no habrá ningún sitio seguro…—mientras la discusión continua adentro de la estatua comienza a ocurrir algo.

— _¿Creen que pueden contenerme aquí? ¿Creen que yo puedo ser apresado?_ — de pronto un punto de calor en la parte frontal de la cabeza comienza a emerger— _Yo soy la reencarnación del fuego ¡Soy uno con las llamas!_

—…solo digo que…— Korra desvía la mirada de la discusión un segundo y ve la estatua de metal que esta actuando de manera extraña— _Oh, no…_ — finalmente la temperatura alcanza su máximo y de la estatua emerge un potente rayo de calor, Korra reacciona rápidamente y se tira sobre Lin cayendo ambas al suelo y evitando ser golpeadas por el rayo de calor.

—¡¿Qué?! — los otros oficiales ven con pasmados lo que acababa de pasar, Dragón del Oeste había logrado liberarse y aun no termina, de inmediata el terrorista gira su cabeza en dirección a los maestros metal y vuelve a atacar usando su rayo de calor— ¡Cuidado…! ¡Argh...! — uno a uno los maestros metal son atacados, los que no son alcanzados por el rayo son mandados a volar por los aires, debido a la onda de choque, para entonces caer pesadamente al suelo.

—¡Lin arriba! — Korra ayuda a Lin a ponerse de pie y entonces ambas ven como el terrorista aumentando la temperatura de su cuerpo logra liberar primero sus brazos en llamas y luego ayudándose por estos, liberarse por completo, pero ahora había algo diferente en él aura y la energía que despedía su cuerpo eran más intensas— Lin escucha, debes sacar a todos de aquí yo te daré tiempo.

—¿Qué? Pero Korra eso…

—¡ARRRGGGHHHHH…!— el terrorista no se corta a la hora de demostrar su poder.

—No hay tiempo Lin, ayúdalos a salir de aquí, no seas tú la testaruda ahora— Lin entendiendo la situación accede y deja que Korra se encargue.

—¡Voy a incinerarlos a todos! — grita al aire Dragón del Oeste.

—¡Oye! — el terrorista voltea sus ojos captan la imagen del avatar que está encarándolo sin temor alguno— Quieres incinerar a alguien, aquí me tienes.

—Avatar…— el cuerpo del villano se calienta aún más, mientras tanto Lin llega con un par de oficiales caídos.

—Vamos pónganse de pie, vamos— ella ayuda a ambos a levantarse y apoyándolos en ella los lleva al agujero en la pared que dejo el rayo calórico de antes.

—Faltaste a tu palabra avatar, dijiste que solo íbamos a ser tu y yo solamente.

—Bueno supongo que yo también tengo mi toque de desconfianza— el terrorista se prepara para atacar y Korra se prepara igualmente pero envolviendo su cuerpo con una gruesa capa de roca como si fuera una armadura.

—Una vez que acabe contigo y con esos policías entrometidos… REDUCIRÉ A CENIZAS ESTA CIUDAD CON MIS PROPIAS DOS MANOS— Korra adopta una pose de pelea con su armadura de roca.

—Eso lo harás pasando sobre mí.

—Considéralo un hecho— y de inmediato ambos terrorista y avatar comienzan a luchar mano a mano, él utiliza sus manos de envueltas en fuego para atacar, ella usa sus puños de roca para conectar varios golpes al terrorista más ella también recibe impactos de los puños de fuego de él, pero la armadura de Korra la protege; entre tanto Lin sigue ayudando a los oficiales heridos.

—Vamos no podemos permanecer aquí— ella ayuda a ponerse de pie a dos oficiales y los para luego guiarlos a la salida, en eso esta cuando de pronto son divisados por Dragón del Oeste quien les apunta con su mano y ataca con una llamarada— ¡Oh no! — pero estos son protegidos por un muro de roca que Korra levanta justo a tiempo— Vamos— Lin continúa poniendo a resguardo a los oficiales afuera.

—¡Oye no olvides con quien estas peleando! — le grita Korra furiosa.

—Mi pelea es con todos— el potenciado arroja una gran bola de fuego que Korra consigue bloquear levantando un muro de piedra que luego ella parte en pedazos y para arrojárselos él los desvía usando las llamas que emite desde sus brazos, luego de eso se lanza en embestida contra Korra, ella se para firme en el suelo y lo recibe sujetando sus manos y empezando ambos a forcejear— Veamos cuanto calor puedes aguantar— el terrorista aumenta el calor de su cuerpo.

— _Vamos debes aguantar—_ se dice Korra desde sus pensamientos mientras ella adentro de la armadura comienza a sudar. Afuera Lin finalmente pone a salvo a los últimos dos oficiales.

—Listo…están todos a salvo— dice Lin cansada y con gota de sudor en la frente, de pronto a lo lejos se escuchan los sonidos de sirenas y al mirar la jefa de policía ve que se trata del camión combate incendios junto con el de la ambulancia— _La ayuda llego_ — los camiones llegan y de uno de ellos descienden un par de maestros metal— ¡Por aquí! — los operarios de la ambulancia se acercan— atiendan a estos hombres.

—De inmediato— los oficiales comienzan a ser trasladados uno por uno.

—Jefa ¿Qué hay de usted? — pregunta uno de los oficiales recién llegados.

—Yo estoy bien, la que necesita ayuda sigue ahí dentro— Lin ve que Korra sigue forcejeando con el terrorista, pero que esta comienza a perder fuerza, además de que su armadura comienza a verse afectada por la gran temperatura está ahí— Ustedes conecten el equipo hay un incendio que debe ser controlado— dice Lin dirigiéndose a los maestros agua.

—De inmediato, solo tomara…Oiga ¿A dónde va? — in vuelve adentro del almacen.

—¡Jefa no vaya sola!

Korra ya empieza sentir el calor a través de sus guantes de piedra y que sus rodillas comienzan a fallarle— _El calor…es…demasiado…_

—Ja, ja, ja…tal parece que esa armadura será tu ataúd avatar— el terrorista aumenta aún mas la temperatura, en ese momento ya Korra no puede más, haciendo un movimiento con sus pies hace y dando un fuerte empujón hace retroceder a Dragón del Oeste para luego salir de su armadura, muy agotada y sintiendo un calor terrible.

—Esto…no ha…terminado… — ella trata de mantenerse en píe, pero el golpe de calor hace que su cuerpo no responda.

—Ja, ja…Vaya, no pudiste con el calor ¿Eh? — entonces Dragón del Oeste se aproxima a Korra con sus manos envueltas en llamas— Entonces no creo que puedas soportar lo que sigue— él se prepara para atacar, pero al levantar su mano esta es sujetada por un cable— ¿¡Qué?! — luego es alejado de Korra de un solo tirón— ¡¿Quién esta…?!— se trata de Lin quien esta halándolo por el brazo— Otra vez tu…— Lin lanza su otro cable sujetándolo por el otro brazo— ¡Ya basta! — el villano sujeta los cables y sobre calienta consiguiendo cortarlos— ¡Hora de enseñarte a no meterte donde no te llaman! — Dragón del Oeste ataca con un lanzallamas, pero Lin justo a tiempo crea un muro de piedra luego usando piezas de metal esparcidas por el suelo procede a atacar, pero el villano impide el ataque creando un muro de fuego que derrite el metal al instante— ¿Es eso lo mejor que puedes hacer? — el terrorista ataca con una bola de fuego, Lin la esquiva a tiempo tirándose a suelo y atacando una vez más con varios piedras que emergen del suelo— ¿Es lo único que pueden hacer los maestros tierra? — usando sus llamas Dragón del Oeste consigue bloquear las rocas— Ja, ja… eso fue…— de pronto las manos del villano se ven atrapadas por una pieza plana de metal— ¿¡Que!? — luego lo mismo ocurre con su otra mano y luego con su cabeza.

—Te tengo— Lin entonces haciendo girar su cuerpo provoca que una gran avalancha de rocas golpee y entierre al villano— Ah…ah…Korra— Lin ve a Korra que sigue en el suelo, pero en cuanto se apresura a ayudarla de pronto emerge una vez mas Dragón del Oeste atacando con fuego, Lin se protege creando un muro de roca otra vez, pero esta vez ocurre la sorpresa que Dragón del Oeste se aproxima y de un golpe de sus puños de fuego derriba el muro para luego meterle una patada de fuego a Lin derribándola al suelo, desde la distancia Korra lo ve todo.

—No…aléjate de ella…— Korra trata de levantarse, pero su cuerpo aún está cansado— Lin se pone de pie en el instante que el terrorista comienza a lanzar golpe tras golpe con sus puños de fuego, Lin esquiva los ataques, pero es pronto tomada por el cuello de su uniforme y luego golpeada en pecho siendo tirada al suelo otra vez— ¡No…Lin! — Korra halla las fuerzas para levantarse, pero para nada más, afuera los oficiales de policía lo ven todo.

—¡La jefa Lin esta en problemas, debemos ayudarla! — pero justo en ese instante un gran muro de fuego bloquea la salida.

—No más entrometidos— Dragón del Oeste fija la vista en Lin y se acerca, Korra molesta por lo que ve trata de hallar las fuerzas para ayudar a Lin, pero es inútil y tiene que apoyarse y una viga de metal.

—¡Aléjate de…ella! — el terrorista voltea y se burla de los esfuerzos del avatar.

—Ja, ja, ja… ¿Qué sucede avatar? ¿Demasiado cansada para ayudar a la jefa de policía? — en el suelo Lin trata de atacar, pero Dragón del Oeste lanza una llamarada de advertencia— Ver al símbolo de la justicia corrupta de esta ciudad convertida en cenizas será un placer que pienso disfrutar de principio a fin— él le apunta con su mano a Lin, ella solo ve el rostro de demencia del psicópata sin saber que hacer, Korra siente un gran impotencia a la vez que un gran enojo.

—¡Aléjate de ella! — el terrorista se prepara para atacar, en eso Korra siente que ya no puede soportarlo más, ella siente una profunda furia que nace en su interior, pero al mismo tiempo algo mas esta ocurriendo— Dije…— la mano con la que Korra se está apoyando en ese momento comienza a generar humo—…que te alejaras…— ella comienza a correr hacia Dragón del Oeste, este quien estaba concentrado en Lin, se olvida de ella por unos instantes para darse la vuelta viendo en ese momento a Korra dirigiéndose hacia él— …DE ELLA—en ese momento la gran furia acumulada de Korra provoca que ocurra algo increíble, al momento de golpear a Dragón del Oeste en el rostro, el impacto genera una gran cantidad de llamas, eso deja impresionadas tanto al avatar como a la jefa de policía.

—Korra…— dice Lin impresionada, al ver como de un golpe consiguió derribar al villano, luego de eso Korra ve su mano siente como un hormigueo.

— _Sera posible que…—_ ella se concentra por un segundo y genera fuego de la palma de sus manos— ¡Ja, ja! ¡Si, recupere mi fuego control! — dice eufórica Korra a ver que recupero su tercer elemento, pero en eso dirige la vista Lin— ¿Lin estas bien?

—Si…solo… ¡Argh! — Lin se sujeta el pecho por el golpe que recibió.

—Ven déjame…— pero Lin la rechaza.

—No hay tiempo…debes derrotar a ese sujeto de una vez por todas.

—Pero Lin tu…

—Escúchame Korra, yo estaré bien, tú debes concentrarte en derrotar a ese maniático y arrebatarle esa cosa antes de que sea tarde— Korra comprende lo que le dice Lin, pero también comprende que no puede dejar a Lin sola, de pronto el muro de fuego es apagado por los maestros agua quienes ingresan adentro junto con un par de maestros metal.

—¡Jefa Lin! — dice uno de los oficiales acercándose— ¿Esta bien?

—Lo estoy…ya sáquenme de aquí— Lin deja que los oficiales la ayuden a levantarse.

—Estamos listos para proceder con el incendio Jefa Lin— dice uno de los maestros agua— Todos deben desalojar el edificio.

—Aún no— dice Korra— Pero… esa agua me vendría muy bien— en ese momento Dragón del Oeste comienza a reaccionar— Rápido deben dejar fluir el agua libremente.

—¿Cómo? — pregunta confundido uno de los maestros agua.

—Solo hagan lo que dice, dejen fluir el agua.

—Ah…Si enseguida.

—Sea lo que sea que tengas en mente Korra, espero que funcione— Lin es sacada del lugar por los oficiales.

—Yo también— justo en ese momento el terrorista recupera la consciencia y se pone de pie pudiendo ver a Korra.

—Avatar…— ella se prepara una vez más para luchar.

—Aquí estoy— ella genera fuego de sus manos.

—¿Vas a combatirme con fuego? — el terrorista enciendo igualmente sus manos y hace brillar su cuerpo de— ¡Yo nací de él! — entonces ambos se lanzan al ataque, atacándose el uno al otro con ataques de fuego, Korra se mueve con habilidad lanzando ataques de fuego tanto desde sus pies como desde sus manos; el terrorista apuntando con sus dos manos lanza una gran llamarada hacia la chica, ella retrocede y ataca con tierra control haciendo que el suelo se levante violentamente en dirección hacia el terrorista, él logra esquivar el ataque y responde con una gran bola de fuego— Veamos que fuego es más intenso.

Entretanto afuera los maestros agua siguiendo las ordenes de Korra dejan que el agua fluya libremente hacia el interior del almacén— ¿No deberíamos ayudarla de algún modo? — pregunta uno de los maestros agua.

—No…— dice Lin— Ella se va a encargar del resto, estoy segura.

Korra continua con sus ataques disparando llamaradas y bolas de fuego de manera rápida y precisa, luego lanza una patada baja combinada con fuego para hacer tropezar al terrorista, este se pone de pie y contesta con una llamarada que es bloqueada por Korra usando un muro de rocas como protección.

—Sabes no tengo idea de cómo acabaste siendo quien eres…— luego Korra lanza los pedazos del muro que impactan en el terrorista quien busca protegerse con sus brazos, pero aun así resulta herido—…pero si se cómo vas a acabar— luego Korra ataca haciendo que la tierra se levantar violentamente y golpeando al terrorista haciendo que este caiga al suelo derribado, pero este aún con fuerzas se levanta.

—Tu…no vas a detenerme ahora…— Dragón del Oeste ataca con una poderosa llamarada, y Korra responde con lo mismo, ambos ataques de fuego chocan el uno contra el otro— …no después de haber cumplido mi sueño.

—Pues lo lamento amigo, pero llego el momento de que despiertes— Korra detiene su ataque para entonces atacar usando el agua que ya había llenado buena parte del piso del lugar, el agua da de lleno en el terrorista obligándolo a retroceder, Korra sigue atacando y avanzando hasta que finalmente se detiene, el terrorista ve que Korra se ha detenido.

—¡¿Es eso lo mejor que tienes?!

—Por que no ves a tu alrededor— el terrorista mira a su alrededor ve que está parado en un pedazo de suelo rodeado por agua, el agua había sido guiada por unos canales que Korra creo ingeniosamente al atacar.

—¿Y que se supone que harás?

—Ya verás— Korra se para firme en el suelo y comienza a manipular toda el agua, de pronto todo el suelo debajo del terrorita comienza a vibrar, en un principio da la impresión de que se trata del suelo, pero luego de pronto el agua sale con fuerza hacia arriba, llevándose consigo al ardiente enemigo.

—¡AHHHH…!— luego de eso Korra hace girar el agua en un remolino, agua consigue apagar buena parte de las llamas del lugar.

—¡Ahora piérdete! — Korra dirige el agua hacia una pared y el terrorista acaba estrellado en ella siendo golpeado por los litros y litros de agua, tras unos instantes Korra se detiene luego deja que el cuerpo inerte del terrorista caiga sobre los restos de unas cajas de madera—Ah…ah…ah… creo que ya está— en eso algo empieza a moverse por debajo de la madera— Oh rayos no puede ser— Korra se prepara para atacar, pero lo que sale de las cajas es el fragmento de la Roca del Orden y el Caos— El fragmento— acercándose Korra toma el fragmento— Ufff…bien esto por fin acabo.

—¿Avatar Korra todo está bien? — dice un maestro metal acercándose por detrás.

—Si… ahora si— de pronto se escuchan unos gemidos debajo de las cajas— Ok, tu pedazo de basura incendiaria— Korra aún molesta remueve los escombros— Ya es hora de que…— al remover las cajas Korra se lleva una desagradable sorpresa— Por todos…los espíritus— Korra queda sin habla— ¡Oye tu! —dice dirigiéndose al policía— diles que manden una camilla para acá ahora— el policía asiente la cabeza y se retira, Korra ve de nuevo a la pila de cajas donde está el una vez más común y corriente Dragón del Oeste, pero ahora se revelaba que el cuerpo de este sujeto se hallaba horriblemente desfigurado por horribles quemaduras, de la cabeza a los pies, Korra con el fragmento en la mano simplemente le da la espalda y se retira.

Mas tarde afuera, con el incendio controlado, los heridos atendidos y todo bajo control, Korra termina de hablar con Jimmy.

—«Buen trabajo Korra tu fragmento ya se encuentra aquí»

—De nada, Jimmy, no sabes lo problemático que fue obtenerlo de las manos de ese lunático.

—«Bueno… al menos pudiste proteger a todos y detenerlo a tiempo. De nuevo muchas gracias, ya solo falta un fragmento más»

—Si, solo uno. Bueno Jimmy te dejo tengo que atender otra cosa.

—«Hasta luego Korra»— la comunicación se corta y la chica se dirige a una ambulancia donde esta Lin tomando un respiro luego de ser atendida sus heridas.

—¿Cómo estas Lin? — la maestra metal ve a Korra.

—Viviré.

—Eso es importante ¿Y los oficiales?

—Ellos también… hiciste un muy buen trabajo Korra— la chica se sorprende al escuchar esas palabras.

—Oye tu y yo cumplimos con nuestro deber.

—Si, pero debes dejar de ser una alguien tan testarada.

—¡Oye! Eso lo aprendí de ti… ja, ja, ja— Lin solo sonríe ante el comentario de Korra, en ese momento se ve que un vehículo negro llega al lugar, quien lo conduce es Asami— ¡Asami! — Korra se alegra de ver a su novia.

—¡Korra! — ambas corren a su encuentro y se abrazan— Que bueno que estas bien. Estaba tan preocupada.

—Lamento si te preocupe— Korra y Asami se separan un poco y se ven a los ojos— Pero yo estoy aquí— ambas comparten un breve beso antes de dirigir la vista Lin quien las observa— Bueno…

—Oh, por mí no se preocupen— dice bromeando la maestra metal.

—Lin es bueno ver que también estés bien.

—Y es bueno ver que tú también lo estés.

—Por fortuna las oficinas de Industrias Fututo no fueron atacadas, la ciudad entera es un caos, fueron muchos los daños y hay una gran cantidad de heridos.

—El Loto Rojo realmente quería hacer añicos a esta ciudad, pero lo impedimos— dice Korra.

—Pero las cosas se están saliendo de control Korra, escuche que el presidente Raiko y el consejo de maestros se reunirá mañana para discutir que hacer.

—¿El presidente Raiko y el consejo? No quiero parecer irrespetuosa, pero esto ya va más allá de su capacidad.

—Ellos hacen su trabajo Korra, nosotros el nuestro— eso no tranquiliza a Korra.

—Pero lo bueno es que mientras ellos se reúnen, nosotros podemos reunir información, he estado muy ocupada analizando los restos de esas bombas venenosas de los túneles— explica Asami— Y ya ordené que mandaran también las partes de los meca-trajes a los laboratorios de Industrias Futuro.

—¿Qué esperas hallar a Asami? — pregunta Lin.

—Un patrón que nos indique donde, como y quien construyo todas esas armas y dispositivos.

—¿Es posible hacerlo? — pregunta intrigada Korra.

—Si, mi padre me enseño como.

—Bueno con eso podemos estar un paso más delante de estos tipos— en eso aparece un oficial cargando una caja.

—Jefa Lin disculpe, ya hemos recolectado la evidencia— dice el hombre mostrando lo que hay dentro de la caja, son algunos de los restos del equipo de Dragón del Oeste.

—Bien súbanlos al camión y los veremos en la estación.

—De acuerdo señora— el oficial con la caja se retira.

—Lin ¿Cuándo termines con ellos me los puedes hacer llegar a Industrias Futuro? — Pregunta Asami—Tal vez yo pueda encontrar algo útil en ellos.

—Esta bien lo hare— en eso pasa otro oficial que lleva el destrozado equipo de vuelo— ¡Lleven eso con cuidado!

—Me resulta increíble ese dispositivo de vuelo, ya quiero verlo de cerca— dice Asami entusiasmada.

—Uff…yo solo ansió verlo bien de lejos— dice Korra.

—Jefa Lin— un hombre con traje blanco aparece— Vamos a proceder a llevárnoslo, si desea verlo por última vez, este es el momento— las tres mujeres se ven y entre ella concuerdan.

—Ya vamos— luego las tres se dirigen a la ambulancia donde, y amarrado a una camilla, esta Dragón del Oeste cubierto por una manta.

—Por todos los espíritus, que horrible— dice Asami impactada por el aspecto del sujeto con el cuerpo desfigurado por las quemaduras— ¿Este fue el tipo que provoco todo el caos en la ciudad?

—Increíble, pero si— dice Korra aún recordando todos los problemas que la había provocado— Creo que ya sabemos la razón por la cual usaba una máscara.

—Pero… ¿Como acaba alguien así?

—¿Qué no puede decir de él? — pregunta Lin al médico.

—Bueno su cuerpo posee quemaduras en más del noventa por ciento de su cuerpo, estas ya han sanado, así que lo mas seguro es que él ya estaba así desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Cielos…— dice Lin aun incapaz de creer que alguien pudiera vivir así toda su vida.

—Y no solo eso su sanidad mental se resquebrajo de la misma manera que su cuerpo, no tengo idea de quien era este sujeto antes, pero ha vivido una vida muy desgraciada.

—Muchas gracias— agradece Lin al médico por la explicación— No creo que podamos sacarle algo a este tipo.

—Hay que intentarlo— Korra se aproxima y se para justo al lado del hombre en la camilla, este por unos momentos abre los ojos y voltea a ver a Korra— Muy bien, habla ¿Quién está detrás del Loto Rojo? — el hombre solo respira mientras ve fijamente a Korra— ¿Dónde fabricaron esos meca-trajes? — nada aún— ¿Qué es lo próximo que planean? ¡Habla! — en eso Lin pone su mano en el hombro de la chica.

—Korra ya olvídalo no hablara— Korra lo comprende y se retira, pero entonces.

—Fuego…

—¿Ummm…? — Korra y las demás voltean a ver al terrorista— ¿Qué dijiste? — pregunta Korra.

—Habrá…fuego…desde el cielo— dice el hombre con la voz ronca— Si creen…que lo de esta noche…fue un acto de destrucción…entonces no saben…lo que se viene…je, je, je…

—¿Qué tienen planeado?

—Esta ciudad ardera por los cuatro…costados, no habrá quien se salve…je, je, je…ni siquiera tu…avatar…je, je, je…— todas sienten un escalofrío en el cuerpo.

—Llévenselo— los médicos montan la camilla en el camión y cierran las puertas para llevarse al terrorista quien aún ríe adentro de la ambulancia, entonces Asami mira a Korra quien aún hacia a la ambulancia que se aleja.

—Korra…— ella toma su mano y entonces Korra reacciona— Toda va a salir bien.

—Eso espero Asami…— Korra dirige su vista hacia la ciudad— eso espero…

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí otro capitulo, estaré trabajando en el siguiente en vacaciones y lo publicare lo mas pronto posible, ahora nuevamente le tocara a las tortugas entrar en acción con eso el acto 2 estará concluido y comenzare con el acto 3. Gracias y hasta la próxima.**


End file.
